Albus Potter und das Auge Slytherins
by Lancelot17
Summary: Nach 19 Jahren des Friedens mehren sich die Anzeichen, dass das Böse nicht endgültig besiegt ist. Zunehmend gerät Hogwarts in das Zentrum dunkler Intrigen und Albus Potter sieht sich mit Bedrohungen aus einer längst vergessenen Vergangenheit konfrontiert.
1. Prolog: Im Untergrund

**Kapitel 1 (Prolog): Im Untergrund**

Der letzte Monat des Jahres war beinahe zu Ende und der Winter hielt den kleinen mittelenglischen Ort Mothby fest in seiner eisigen Hand umschlossen. Clifford Rosier saß in seiner schäbigen Hütte am Rande von Mothby und ließ sich von einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer wärmen, während er in Gedanken versunken da saß und von Zeit zu Zeit einen Schluck Tee mit Rum zu sich nahm. Er lebte nun schon seit sechs Jahren in fast vollkommener Einsamkeit und ständiger Angst vor Entdeckung an diesem trostlosen Ort. Seiner Angst versuchte er jedoch mehr und mehr zu trotzen und so war er mutiger geworden. Seit dem vergangenen Sommer hatte er sogar begonnen, etwas Kontakt zu den anderen Bewohnern von Mothby zu suchen, aber er konnte mit diesen dreckigen Muggeln einfach nichts anfangen. Stattdessen spielte Rosier mit dem Gedanken, im kommenden Jahr einen Ort zu finden, an dem magisches Volk lebte und an dem er dennoch in Ruhe seine Tage verbringen konnte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Rosier schrak aus seinem Dämmerzustand auf und war trotz der wohligen Wärme und der nicht unerheblichen Menge an Rum, die er bereits getrunken hatte, augenblicklich hellwach. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der noch immer jederzeit bereit lag, und ging zur Tür.

Es klopfte erneut, dieses Mal energischer als zuvor. Rosier schaute vorsichtig durch den Spion, den er unmittelbar nach dem Bezug der Hütte eingebaut hatte, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm dies kaum helfen würde, wenn die Auroren vor seiner Tür standen. Aber es waren keine Auroren dort draußen im dichten Schneetreiben, sondern ein großer, kräftig gebauter Mann mit groben Gesichtszügen, der viele Jahre jünger als Rosier war und den er sofort erkannte, da er einer der wenigen war, die Rosier in den vergangenen Jahren ab und zu aufgesucht hatten.

„Ah, Yaxley.", brummte Rosier und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Komm herein. Ich hoffe, es ist dir niemand gefolgt."

Yaxley klopfte sich den Schnee aus seinem dicken schwarzen Mantel. „Ich war wie immer vorsichtig. Bin aber derzeit in der Tat etwas in Gefahr, wie ich zugeben muss."

„Warst du etwa erfolgreich? Hast du es?" Rosier wirkte plötzlich interessiert und sah seinen Gegenüber eindringlich an.

Yaxley schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und seine Gesichtszüge verrieten gleichermaßen Zorn und Enttäuschung. „Dumbledore ist mir zuvor gekommen. Verflucht sei er, dieser verabscheuungswürdige Muggelfreund."

„Was allerdings gar nicht so einfach sein dürfte – ihn zu verfluchen, meine ich." Rosier lachte krächzend über seinen eigenen Witz, so dass er sich beinahe verschluckte. „Aber jetzt setz dich erst einmal und trink eine Tasse Tee mit mir." Er nickte Yaxley aufmunternd zu und brachte ihm einen Becher mit Tee, in den er einen kräftigen Schluck Rum hineingoss. Sein kurz aufgeflammtes Interesse an Yaxley war jedoch bereits wieder verflogen und er freute sich lediglich über die kleine Abwechslung, die der Besuch seines alten Todesserkollegen bedeutete. „Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass Dumbledore ein ernsthaftes Problem darstellen würde. Nicht umsonst war er der einzige, der es mit dem Dunklen Lord aufnehmen konnte. Aber jetzt erzähle mir was passiert ist, während du dich ein wenig aufwärmst."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen." Yaxley ballte die Faust und schlug auf den Tisch, auf den Rosier gerade den Becher mit Tee gestellt hatte, so dass ein wenig davon überschwappte. „Wie ich dir bei meinem letzten Besuch erzählt habe, hat Dumbledore Wind von meiner Suche bekommen. Aber ich musste ja Informationen einholen und hier und dort Fragen stellen. Hat seine Augen und Ohren wohl überall, dieser Verräter an der magischen Rasse. Jedenfalls hat er selbst begonnen nach dem Auge zu suchen und seit zwei Tagen hat er es. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich selbst davon gekommen bin und dass er mich nicht auch noch erwischt hat. Säße sonst wohl schon in Askaban."

„Wie und wo hat Dumbledore es gefunden?", fragte Rosier nach.

„Erspare mir die Einzelheiten, Rosier. Er hat es. Und damit ist vielleicht die letzte Chance dahin, den Dunklen Lord zu finden und zurück zu holen."

„Ich habe sowieso nie so richtig verstanden, wie du ihn zurückholen wolltest. Falls er überhaupt noch lebt. Denn wenn nicht, kann ihn keine Macht der Welt zurückbringen."

„Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht tot. Er hat immer gesagt, er habe den Tod besiegt. Und ich glaube ihm nach wie vor."

„Aber du kannst jetzt nichts mehr tun, Yaxley. Wie du selbst gesagt hast, ist Dumbledore nun im Besitz des Auges. Und du wirst es ihm nicht wieder abnehmen können."

„Nun, vielleicht doch. Ich habe einen Plan. Doch ich benötige deine Hilfe. Du musst für mich Kontakt mit Lucius Malfoy herstellen. Er hat noch Einfluss und kann sich an unseren Mann in Hogwarts wenden. Und mit seiner Hilfe…"

„Du meinst Snape? Severus Snape?", unterbrach ihn Rosier mit ungläubigem Blick. „Snape hat sich bei Dumbledore eingerichtet. Ich nehme an, Dumbledore hat ihn vor dem Gefängnis bewahrt, und Snape hat bei ihm ein sicheres Auskommen und seine Ruhe. Er wird dir nicht helfen. Und Malfoy – den kannst du ebenfalls vergessen. Er hält zwar noch die Verbindung zu ein paar alten Todessern aufrecht, aber er wird nicht das Geringste riskieren um dir zu helfen. Und Recht hat er. Schließlich ist es ihm selbst nur mit größter Mühe gelungen Askaban zu entgehen. Und einige Leute im Ministerium beobachten ihn immer noch ziemlich genau."

Yaxley ballte erneut die Faust und seine Augen funkelten zornig. „Ich bin wohl der einzige, der noch treu zu unserem Herrn steht und bereit ist etwas für ihn tun. Was ist mit dir, Rosier? Sie haben deinen Sohn getötet. Hast du das vergessen?"

Der ältere der beiden Männer besann sich kurz und holte tief Luft. Dennoch zitterte seine Stimme ein wenig als er antwortete. „Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Und vielleicht bekomme ich eines Tages die Gelegenheit mich an Mad-Eye Moody zu rächen. Ich werde sie nutzen. Vielleicht kehrt sogar der Dunkle Lord eines Tages zurück. Dann werde ich ihm wieder dienen. In der derzeitigen Situation ist es jedoch vollkommen hoffnungslos etwas zu unternehmen. Und Selbstmord ist es obendrein. Evan starb als der Dunkle Lord noch stark und mächtig war. Aber seit er die Seinen nicht mehr beschützen kann, sind alle, die nicht rechtzeitig geflohen oder untergetaucht sind, nach Askaban gesteckt oder getötet worden. Denk an Sirius Black oder die Lestranges und Barty Crouch junior."

Als Yaxley nicht antwortete und stattdessen nur weiter ins Feuer starrte, fuhr Rosier fort. „Du bist jetzt in etwa so alt wie Evan war, als er von Moody getötet wurde. Wirf dein Leben nicht fort für eine Hoffnung, die nicht in Erfüllung gehen wird. Und dein Leben oder zumindest deine Freiheit sind in höchster Gefahr, wenn du dich weiter mit Dumbledore anlegst."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" Yaxleys Blick blieb starr auf das Kaminfeuer in dem kleinen Zimmer gerichtet. „Mich in einer Hütte verkriechen wie du es tust? Mich ewig vor den Auroren oder vor Dumbledore verstecken?"

„Dass du Dumbledore auf dich aufmerksam gemacht hast, ist natürlich ein Problem. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er sich an deine Fersen heften und dich verfolgen wird. Dafür ist er nicht der Typ. Ich denke, er hat was er wollte. Was die Auroren betrifft, werden sie natürlich jeden Todesser, den sie kriegen können, verhaften und vor Gericht stellen. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir dürftest du auf ihrer Liste ziemlich weit unten stehen, wenn du überhaupt darauf stehst. Außerdem hat die Verfolgung von Todessern bereits stark nachgelassen, als Bartemius Crouch senior seinen Einfluss im Ministerium nach der Verurteilung seines Sohnes verloren hat. Und seitdem ist einige Zeit vergangen. Im Ministerium ist Normalität eingekehrt. Die Jagd auf Anhänger des Dunklen Lords hat keine Priorität mehr."

Rosier unterbrach seine Ausführungen und schwieg bis Yaxley sich zu ihm umdrehte. Dann sprach er weiter. „Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Wenn du dich mit dem Ministerium oder Dumbledore anlegst, werden sie dich jagen und kriegen. Aber wenn du dich ruhig und unauffällig verhältst, kannst du ein ziemlich normales Leben führen. Nutze diese Chance."

Rosier konnte erkennen, wie Yaxley innerlich mit sich rang. Er wirkte nun eher verzweifelt als zornig. „Wie kann es sein, dass ein kleines, hilfloses Baby den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer der Welt zu Fall bringt?", brach es geradezu aus Yaxley heraus.

„Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebt hat", antwortete Rosier mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Verachtung und Ehrfurcht in der Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht was damals vor sieben Jahren geschehen ist. Niemand weiß es genau. Aber ich weiß, dass wir es nicht rückgängig machen können. Wir müssen uns damit abfinden."

Yaxley schwieg lange und focht einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Dann verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge zu einer Entschlossenheit, die Rosier ihm gar nicht mehr zugetraut hätte.

„Ich bitte dich, für mich Kontakt zu Lucius Malfoy herzustellen, Rosier. Ich möchte zumindest mit ihm sprechen. Wenn ich keinen Erfolg habe, werde ich tun was du mir geraten hast. Ich werde untertauchen, mich unauffällig verhalten und auf die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords warten."

Clifford Rosier nickte und empfand ein wenig Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann.


	2. Zu Besuch bei Dudley

**Kapitel 2: Zu Besuch bei Dudley**

Beinahe dreißig Jahre später sah der Ligusterweg Nr. 4 nicht aus, als wäre er ein bedeutender Ort der magischen Welt oder gar der Schauplatz eines großen Heldenepos. Genau genommen war er das auch nicht – jedenfalls nicht mehr. Dennoch kehrte ein solcher Held an einem Samstagvormittag im August genau in jenen Ligusterweg zurück, der Teil einer ganz normalen englischen Vorstadt mit ganz normalen, einfachen Bürgern war. Harry Potter stand mit seiner Frau Ginny und seinem Sohn Albus vor dem Haus, in dem er einst seine wenig glückliche Kindheit und mehrere Sommerferien verbracht hatte. Albus wusste nicht genau, warum ihn seine Eltern hierher gebracht hatten. Und er wusste auch nicht all zu viel über dieses Haus und die Familie, die darin lebte. Sein älterer Bruder James hatte ihm ein wenig darüber erzählt, denn vor zwei Jahren hatten Mum und Dad ihn mit hierher genommen. Aber James hatte den Besuch bei Onkel Dudley, der eher ein entfernter Onkel und noch dazu ein Muggel war, als äußerst langweilig beschrieben. Dad hatte früher hier gewohnt, bevor er zur Schule gegangen war. In wenigen Tagen würde auch Albus endlich zur Schule gehen. Hogwarts – bereits seit Wochen drehten sich all seine Gedanken um dieses eine Thema. Aber jetzt musste er erst einmal diesen Besuch hinter sich bringen.

Dudley hatte bereits geöffnet und Harry die Hand geschüttelt.

„Hallo Harry. Es freut mich, Dich wieder zu sehen. Kommt rein." Dudley war ein ganzes Stück größer als Harry und sehr kräftig. Albus vermochte nicht zu entscheiden, ob sein massiger Körper vor allem aus Muskeln oder aus Fett bestand.

Die Art und Weise, wie Onkel Dudley ihm beinahe die Hand zerquetschte, ließ Albus jedoch augenblicklich ziemlich viele Muskeln vermuten.

„Das ist mein zweitältester Sohn Albus", stellte Harry ihn vor. „An meine Frau Ginny erinnerst Du Dich noch, nehme ich an."

„Sicher. Seid alle willkommen", erwiderte Dudley und machte Albus mit seiner Familie bekannt. Seine Frau Marcy war das genaue Gegenteil von Dudley. Sie war klein, zierlich und dunkelhaarig. Ganz offensichtlich war sie bemüht, freundlich zu sein, aber die Verwandten ihres Ehemannes, die nun zum zweiten Mal zu Besuch waren, schienen doch ein wenig merkwürdig zu sein. Dudleys Sohn Doug war zwei Jahre älter als Albus und besuchte wie sein Vater Smeltings, eine ebenso traditionsreiche wie snobistische Privatschule. In Anwesenheit der Potters verhielt sich Doug jedoch ausgesprochen höflich und zurückhaltend.

„Ginny, wärst Du so freundlich mir in der Küche zu helfen? Dann können wir in Kürze mit dem Essen beginnen." Die Frage klang, als hätte Marcy sie eingeübt und nun vorgetragen. Aber Ginny folgte ihr augenblicklich und auch Doug schien geradezu darauf gewartet zu haben, sich in der Küche nützlich machen zu können.

Dudley, Harry und Albus gingen gemeinsam in den Garten der Dursleys und sobald sie alleine waren, entspannten sich Dudleys Gesichtszüge ein wenig.

„Sie würden es nicht verstehen, Harry. Das mit der Zauberei, meine ich."

Harry musste grinsen. „Das ist schon in Ordnung. Marcy und Doug müssen ja nicht die ganze Wahrheit über ihre verrückte Familie kennen. Aber ich habe es Dir schon bei unserem letzten Besuch gesagt, Dudley. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns von Zeit zu Zeit sehen und dass wir uns verstehen. Wir leben in sehr unterschiedlichen Welten, aber wir haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und wir sind eine Familie. Deswegen möchte ich auch, dass meine Kinder diesen Teil der Familie kennen lernen."

„Als Kinder haben wir uns nicht besonders gut verstanden." Dudley wirkte ehrlich zerknirscht. „Meine Eltern und ich haben Dir das Leben verdammt schwer gemacht. Aber Du warst für uns schon sehr … na ja – außergewöhnlich. Und Deine Welt kann einem Angst machen." Diese Angst, die Dudley gerade beschrieb, spiegelte sich für einen Augenblick so deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen wider, dass Albus erschrak.

„Wie geht es Vernon und Petunia?" Harry gab dem Gespräch schnellstmöglich eine andere Richtung.

„Meinen Eltern geht es soweit gut. Sie wohnen ja nun näher an Dads und meinem Arbeitsplatz in einer kleineren Wohnung. Ich denke, es gefällt ihnen ganz gut dort. Und Marcy und ich sind natürlich froh, dass sie uns das Haus überlassen haben."

„Vernon und Du, Ihr arbeitet beide in dieser Bohrmaschinenfabrik?"

„Ja, bei Grunnings", erklärte Dudley. „Dad hat nur noch ein paar Jahre und tut die ganze Zeit so, als freue er sich tierisch auf seinen Ruhestand. Aber ich glaube, er wird seine Arbeit vermissen. Und für Mum wird das auch nicht leicht werden."

Harry zögerte einen Moment, ehe er weiter fragte: „Reden sie manchmal von mir?"

Dudley schaute für einen Moment verlegen in Richtung der Straße, richtete seinen Blick dann jedoch direkt auf Harry. „Dad hat Dich nicht mit einem Wort erwähnt seit…" Dudleys Blick ging nun wieder Richtung Straße und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer weiter zu sprechen. „… seit wir damals überstürzt das Haus verlassen mussten." Wieder folgte eine kurze Pause. „Aber Mum habe ich von Deinem Besuch vor zwei Jahren erzählt. Sie fragt immer mal wieder nach Dir. Ob ich etwas Neues von Dir gehört hätte und so. Außerdem erzählt sie mir ab und zu von Tante Lily. Von Deiner Mutter. Das hätte sie früher nie getan."

Harry lächelte erfreut. „Grüß Tante Petunia von mir. Vielleicht möchte sie ja bei unserem nächsten Treffen dabei sein." Für einen Moment schien es, als wollte Harry noch etwas ergänzen. Doch er schwieg.

Stattdessen fragte nun Dudley nach: „Und Du arbeitest immer noch bei den Augoren? Also bei Eurer Polizei?"

Albus verstand zunächst nicht, was Dudley wissen wollte, und auch Harry musste laut lachen. „Bei den Auroren – ja. Ich bin inzwischen sogar Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. So etwas wie Polizeipräsident."

„Da machst Du ja richtig Karriere." Dudley blickte beinahe ein wenig neidisch drein. „Aber da musst Du bestimmt auch eine Menge arbeiten, oder?"

„Sicher gibt es einiges zu tun, aber eigentlich geht es derzeit recht ruhig zu in der magischen Welt."

Dudley wandte sich nun Albus zu. „Für Dich beginnt demnächst der Ernst des Lebens, nehme ich an?"

Albus wusste wieder nicht, worauf Onkel Dudley hinaus wollte. „Dein Onkel meint, dass Du bald zur Schule gehst", kam ihm Harry zu Hilfe.

„Ja", antwortete Albus, „am 1. September geht es los. Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Dudley schaute etwas verwirrt. Der Gedanke, dass sich jemand derart auf den Beginn der Schule freute, schien ihm äußerst fremd zu sein. Leicht verunsichert fragte er Harry lieber nach James. „Wie schlägt sich Dein Ältester in Eurer Schule, Harry?"

Harry grinste ein wenig spitzbübisch. „Wie sein Vater ist er kein Genie, aber er kommt gut zurecht und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sich dort sehr wohl fühlt. Hogwarts ist ja auch eine wunderbare Schule." Harrys Gesichtszüge nahmen einen melancholischen Ausdruck an. „Mir ging es immer ganz genauso wie Albus. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dass die Sommerferien zu Ende gingen."

In diesem Augenblick kam Doug in den Garten und rief Dudley, Harry und Albus zum Mittagessen. Albus' erster Eindruck vom Ligusterweg Nr. 4 war gar nicht so schlecht. Onkel Dudley und Tante Marcy waren nicht gerade umwerfend sympathisch und herzlich. Und Doug war nicht ganz echt. Aber sie gaben sich Mühe, nett zu sein. Und Albus hatte ein wenig mehr über seinen Vater erfahren – auch wenn er bei weitem nicht alles verstanden hatte, worüber sich Onkel Dudley und sein Dad unterhalten hatten.

Das Mittagessen bestand aus Roastbeef, Kartoffelbrei, Erbsen und Smalltalk. Mum, Dad und Onkel Dudley vermieden alle Themen, die das Gespräch auf das Leben der Potters und somit auf die magische Welt hätten bringen können. Und dass Harry bei der Polizei arbeitete und Ginny freiberuflich für den Tagespropheten recherchierte und schrieb, machte Marcy und Doug natürlich nicht misstrauisch, auch wenn Marcy noch nie von einer Zeitung namens „Der Tagesprophet" gehört hatte. Ansonsten erzählte Doug viel von seiner Schule – und obwohl Doug Smeltings in schillernden Farben darstellte und in höchsten Tönen lobte, gewann Albus schnell den Eindruck, als handele es sich eher um eine langweilige Erziehungsanstalt als um eine echte Schule. Die Muggelkinder taten ihm ein wenig Leid, eine solche Anstalt besuchen zu müssen. Er hoffte nur, dass Hogwarts dieser Muggelschule nicht doch mehr ähnelte als er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Aber nach dem zu urteilen, was seine Eltern und James ihm von Hogwarts erzählt hatten, musste er sich wohl keine großen Sorgen machen.

Noch weit schlimmer als Dougs Erzählungen aus Smeltings über Mitschüler und Lehrer, die Albus nicht kannte, und über Unterrichtsfächer, die ihm wenig sagten, waren die darauf folgenden Monologe von Tante Marcy, die inzwischen aufgetaut war und zunehmend redseliger wurde. Ihre Analysen von Fernsehsendungen, Beschreibungen von Einkaufszentren und der neueste Klatsch aus Little Whinging wurden erst unterbrochen, als alle den Pudding aufgegessen hatten und Harry vorschlug Albus sein altes Zimmer zu zeigen.

Albus war bereits zur Hälfte die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock gegangen, als Harry ihn zurück rief. „Warte einen Augenblick, Al. Ich möchte Dir zuerst zeigen, wo ich fast bis zu meinem zwölften Geburtstag gewohnt habe."

Er öffnete die Tür zu dem Verschlag unter der Treppe. Albus dachte zunächst, sein Dad wolle einen Schlüssel oder etwas aus dem Verschlag holen und blickte mit wachsendem Unverständnis auf Harry, der zu lachen begann.

„Ja, mein Sohn. Hier drin habe ich gelebt, als ich so alt war wie Du jetzt."

Albus schaute in den Verschlag hinein, der nun als Putzkammer genutzt wurde. Er sah Besen, Schrubber, Eimer, einen Staubsauger und mehrere Flaschen und Dosen Putzmittel und ähnliches.

„Du hast in einem Schrank gewohnt?" Albus Stimme klang noch immer ungläubig. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte. „In einem Schrank unter der Treppe?"

„Ja, so ist es wirklich gewesen." Harrys Blick ließ nun keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass es sich nicht um einen Scherz handelte. „Es war keine leichte Zeit hier bei Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia. Und bei Cousin Dudley. Aber nach meinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts habe ich mein eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Ich glaube, die Dursleys hatten Angst, dass ich sie verzaubern könnte." Harry sagte den letzten Satz mit einem Augenzwinkern, aber Albus hatte den Eindruck, dass dennoch etwas Wahrheit darin steckte. Und er war noch immer schockiert, dass sein Vater in einem winzigen Verschlag unter der Treppe hatte schlafen müssen. Wie hatten ihm Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia das antun können? Es war einfach unvorstellbar.

„Und das hier war mein Palast." Harry riss Albus aus seinen Gedanken und sie betraten gemeinsam Harrys ehemaliges Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Es war klein und nicht besonders liebevoll eingerichtet, aber eigentlich ganz nett. Durch das Fenster konnte man nach vorne auf die Straße schauen und Albus nahm an, dass die Dursleys es nun als Gästezimmer benutzten, während Doug wohl das etwas größere Zimmer nebenan gehörte.

„In diesem Zimmer hat sich wenig verändert." Harry setzte sich bedächtig und etwas gedankenverloren auf sein altes Bett. Albus konnte geradezu spüren wie sich Erinnerungen der Gedanken seines Vaters bemächtigten. Harrys Miene war ernst geworden, als er sich wieder seinem Sohn zuwandte.

„Ich bin oft hier gesessen, habe aus dem Fenster geschaut und geträumt … mich von hier weggesehnt. Ich war bei den Dursleys nie wirklich zuhause. Sie haben mich nicht geliebt oder auch nur gemocht. Ich war wohl eher so etwas wie ein Klotz an ihrem Bein, den meine Mum – Petunias Schwester – ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Sie haben alles gehasst, was mit Magie und Zauberei zu tun hatte. Deine Großeltern, nach denen Deine Geschwister benannt sind, waren für die Dursleys durchgeknallte Verrückte. Und demnach war ich ebenfalls ein solcher Verrückter, der ihr Leben durcheinander brachte. Und das haben sie mich spüren lassen. Auch Onkel Dudley. Aber er hat sich geändert, zumindest ein wenig. Und deshalb ist es mir wichtig, dass meine Kinder ihre Muggelverwandten kennen lernen. Deshalb war ich mit Deinem Bruder James hier und ich werde auch mit Lily herkommen, wenn sie alt genug ist. Die Dursleys sind keine besonders netten Muggel, aber sie gehören zu unserer Familie. Und Onkel Dudley gibt sich viel Mühe, obwohl er es mit mir sicher auch nicht immer leicht hatte. Überhaupt mussten schon viele Muggel durch Hexen und Zauberer leiden. Und genauso wie es gute und böse Zauberer gibt, gibt es gute und böse Muggel. Und sehr viele irgendwo dazwischen."

„Hier bin ich also oft gesessen", fuhr Harry nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „und habe vor allem an Hogwarts gedacht. Bevor ich Eure Mum geheiratet und eine Familie gegründet habe, war Hogwarts mein eigentliches zuhause gewesen. Die Sommerferien konnten gar nicht schnell genug vorbei gehen."

Wieder machte Harry eine kurze Pause und sah seinen Sohn an. „Und nun bist Du soweit und wirst nach Hogwarts gehen."

Albus seufzte kurz. „Ich kann es auch kaum erwarten. Ich freue mich schon sehr auf die Schule und ich will endlich ein richtiger Zauberer werden. Aber ich habe auch Angst."

Und plötzlich sprudelten Albus' Sorgen und Befürchtungen geradezu aus ihm heraus. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt richtig zaubern kann. Vielleicht bin ich ja ein Squib. Oder zumindest ein sehr unbegabter Zauberer. Und James sagt, die Prüfungen seien echt schwer und einige der Lehrer ziemlich fies. Und vielleicht komme ich nach Slytherin. Ich will aber nicht nach Slytherin. Und…"

Harry nutzte Albus' kurze Atempause um einzuhaken.

„Halt, Al – Albus." Albus mochte es nicht besonders, wenn er Al genannt wurde. Die meisten Leute taten es trotzdem. „Ich werde nicht behaupten, dass in Hogwarts alles einfach und leicht sein wird. Das wird es nicht. Das war es auch für mich nicht. Aber ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, dass es Dir sehr gut gefallen wird."

Harry legte Albus die Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn sanft. „Du bist mit Sicherheit kein Squib. Fiese Lehrer gehören nun mal zu einer Schule. Es gibt in Hogwarts aber auch ganz wunderbare Lehrer. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Du ein Slytherin werden wirst. Wobei…" Und nun begannen Harrys Mundwinkel leicht zu zucken. „Wobei ein Potter dem Hause Slytherin durchaus sehr gut tun würde."

„Dad! Wie kannst Du darüber Witze machen?" Albus war ehrlich empört.

„Weißt Du Albus, als ich das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam, wusste ich nicht einmal, was Slytherin oder Gryffindor waren. Ich wusste eigentlich überhaupt nichts über die magische Welt. Und genauso wird es vielen Deiner Mitschüler gehen. Denn viele von ihnen kommen aus Muggelfamilien und haben gerade erst erfahren, dass sie überhaupt Hexen oder Zauberer sind. Da hast Du schon einen riesigen Vorteil, auch wenn Mum und ich Euch nicht so viel über Hogwarts erzählen wie Onkel Ron. Für mich war es damals eine wundervolle Erfahrung so viel Neues und Unbekanntes zu entdecken. Und ich hoffe, dass es für Dich in Hogwarts auch noch einiges zu entdecken und zu erleben gibt."

Albus hätte trotzdem lieber alles sofort gewusst. Außerdem empfand er es als sehr schön, mit seinem Dad über Hogwarts und dessen Schulzeit zu sprechen.

„Dad, stimmt es wirklich, dass…?"

Plötzlich gab im Haus einen lauten Knall und es hörte sich so an, als würde jemand die Treppe hinunterstürzen. Aus dem Wohnzimmer war Tante Marcys Stimme zu hören. „Habt Ihr das auch gehört? Was ist denn da oben los?"

„Keine Aufregung!" Das war Onkel Dudleys polternde Stimme. „Ich gehe nachsehen."

„Da wird schon nichts passiert sein." Ginny schien Dudley aufhalten zu wollen, aber auch in ihrer Stimme klang ein wenig Sorge mit.

Inzwischen war Harry jedoch schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, und ehe Dudley die Treppe erreichen konnte, hatte er einen etwas wundersam aussehenden Mann zu Albus ins Zimmer hineingestoßen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Dudley. Ich bin gestolpert und habe einen ziemlichen Lärm gemacht. Tut mir Leid. Lasst Euch nicht stören."

Während Albus durch die geschlossene Tür hörte, wie Harry Onkel Dudley beruhigte, betrachtete er den Mann, der gerade unsanft bei ihm im Zimmer gelandet war und noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Sein blasses Gesicht war eingerahmt von wild zerzaustem rötlich schimmerndem Haar und einem zwar spärlichen, aber dennoch völlig ungebändigten Bart. Er trug einen grünen Samtanzug mit lilafarbener Krawatte und einen schwarzen Zylinder, der ihm jedoch vom Kopf gefallen war und direkt vor Albus auf dem Boden lag.

Der Fremde versuchte gerade sich aufzurichten, als Harry, dem es gelungen war, Dudley zurück an den Esstisch zu befördern, das Zimmer wieder betrat.

„Nelkirk! Was wollen Sie hier? Ich wollte doch nicht gestört werden." Harry schien ein wenig ungehalten über diesen Auftritt zu sein.

„Mr. Potter, Sir. Es tut mir sehr leid." Nelkirk machte in der Tat einen ziemlich zerknirschten Eindruck. „Ich wollte nicht stören, aber Mr. Shacklebolt schickt mich, Sir. Es ist wohl äußerst wichtig."

„Also gut, Nelkirk. Sie hätten allerdings etwas … ähm … dezenter auftreten können. Der Krach und Ihre Verkleidung…".

„Ja Sir, tut mir leid, Sir. Ich kenne mich in diesen Muggeldingen nicht sonderlich gut aus, Sir."

„Wissen Sie, was geschehen ist, warum Shacklebolt mich sehen will?"

Nelkirk hatte gerade seinen Zylinder aufgehoben, schien aber nicht recht zu wissen, ob er ihn wieder aufsetzen sollte. „Nicht genau, Sir. Das Aurorenbüro wurde alarmiert und Leighton ging der Sache nach. Als er zurück kam und Ihr nicht da wart, ging er direkt zu Mr. Shacklebolt. Und der hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt, Sir. Ich soll Sie bitten, so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zu kommen."

„Gut, Nelkirk. Kehren Sie zurück und sagen Sie Mr. Shacklebolt, dass ich sofort in sein Büro kommen werde. Aber Nelkirk, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie nicht wieder das ganze Haus aufschrecken, wenn Sie disapparieren."

Nelkirk verbeugte sich zuerst leicht vor Harry, nickte dann Albus zu und verschwand dieses Mal mit einem leisen, unauffälligen „Plop".

„Du hast es gehört, Albus", wandte sich Harry an seinen Sohn, „Kingsley möchte sich dringend mit mir treffen. Das bedeutet, dass es wichtig sein muss. Ich werde mich noch schnell unten verabschieden, dann muss ich los."

Harry war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als er sich noch einmal zu Albus umdrehte.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich jetzt keine Zeit für Dich habe. Es wäre mir sehr wichtig gewesen, Dich bei Deinen Schuleinkäufen zu begleiten." Harry sah seinen Sohn eindringlich an.

„Schon gut, Dad", erwiderte Albus, „Dein Beruf ist schließlich wichtig." Albus meinte, was er sagte, aber er hätte seinen Dad dennoch gerne dabei gehabt, wenn er all seine Sachen für Hogwarts einkaufen ging.

Dass gerade ein Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums aus dem Nichts in ihrem Haus aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden war, davon ahnten die Dursleys natürlich nichts. Sie gingen davon aus, dass Harry einen Anruf oder vielleicht eine SMS erhalten hatte und zu einem Notfall in die Polizeizentrale gerufen wurde. Und in gewisser Weise entsprach das ja auch der Wahrheit. So konnte Harry schnell das Haus im Ligusterweg verlassen und Albus meinte erneut, ein leises Plop hören zu können, sobald sich die Haustüre hinter seinem Dad geschlossen hatte.

Glücklicherweise schien Ginny recht wenig Lust zu verspüren, den Besuch bei den Dursleys ohne ihren Mann weiter auszudehnen. Albus und sie verabschiedeten sich freundlich aber zügig und winkten Tante Marcy und Onkel Dudley noch einmal zu, als sie das Haus verlassen hatten und die Straße in die Richtung entlang gingen, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen erinnerte sich Albus an die turbulente Fahrt nach Little Whinging am Vormittag. „Benutzen wir wieder den Fahrenden Ritter um nach London zu kommen?", fragte er seine Mum.

Ginny lachte. „Nein Al, einmal am Tag ist wirklich genug. Aber Dein Dad wollte wohl eine Reisemöglichkeit benutzen, die den Fortbewegungsmitteln der Muggel ein wenig ähnelt. Ich glaube aber ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass der Fahrende Ritter allzu viel mit den Reisebussen der Muggel zu tun hat."

Während sie Albus bedeutete, in die nächste Straße abzubiegen, fuhr sie fort: „Wir werden das Flohnetzwerk benutzen."

„Aber brauchen wir dazu nicht ein Zaubererhaus? Dieser Ort sieht nicht so aus, als würden hier Hexen und Zauberer wohnen?", fragte Albus skeptisch.

„Eine Hexe gibt es wohl wirklich nicht in Little Whinging", antwortete Ginny, „aber immerhin eine Squib – Mrs. Figg. Und Mrs. Figg hat in ihrer Wohnung einen offenen Kamin, der an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist. Dein Dad hat sie benachrichtigt, dass wir sie heute aufsuchen werden."

Das Haus von Arabella Figg im Glyzinienweg roch stark nach Kohl und war ausgesprochen altmodisch eingerichtet. Zahlreiche Katzenbilder zierten die Wände und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte Albus drei lebendige Katzen in der Wohnung bemerkt, die jedoch allesamt verschwanden, sobald sie die fremden Besucher bemerkten. Mrs. Figg hingegen begrüßte ihre Gäste äußerst freundlich.

„Seien Sie herzlich willkommen in meinem Haus, Mrs. Potter." Sie schüttelte Ginny die Hand und blickte dann zu Albus. „Und Du musst Albus sein, wie ich gehört habe. Dein Dad hat mir erzählt, dass Du in Kürze nach Hogwarts gehst. Wundervoll… na ja, meine Zeit dort war wenig erfreulich. Aber nun ja…"

Dann blickte sich Mrs. Figg erneut um. „Und wo ist Harry? – Mr. Potter meine ich…".

„Er musste leider überraschend ins Ministerium", erklärte Ginny.

„Oh, verstehe." Mrs. Figg war offensichtlich enttäuscht. „Ich hätte Mr. Potter gerne einmal wieder gesehen. Wissen Sie, ich kannte Ihren Mann gut. Früher, als er noch hier lebte."

„Er hätte Sie auch gerne wieder gesehen, Mrs. Figg. Aber die Angelegenheit im Ministerium war wohl sehr dringend." Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob die Worte seiner Mutter der Wahrheit entsprachen, aber Mrs. Figg schienen sie ein wenig zu trösten.

Sie bat Ginny und Albus in ihr Wohnzimmer und bot ihnen ein Glas Sherry an, was Ginny jedoch mit einem amüsierten Augenzwinkern in Albus' Richtung ablehnte.

„Ich habe mir schon ein paar Mal überlegt, ob ich von hier wegziehen soll", begann Mrs. Figg zu erzählen, „es ist doch recht einsam hier. Aber es sind so viele Erinnerungen mit diesem Haus verbunden. Und in die magische Welt gehöre ich eigentlich ebenso wenig wie in die Muggelsiedlung hier. Als Ihr Mann noch hier lebte war das anders, Mrs. Potter. Er war immer sehr nett zu mir und hat mich oft besucht."

Albus war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob das genau der Wahrheit entsprach, rechnete aber dennoch nach, wie lange das nun her sein musste.

„Du hast die Augen Deines Vaters." Mrs. Figg hatte ihren Blick nun auf Albus gerichtet. „Aber Dein Haar ist etwas heller und Du trägst keine Brille."

Eine von Mrs. Figgs Katzen schlich sich mutig durch die Türe in das Zimmer herein und strich nach kurzem Zögern um Albus' Beine herum.

„Ah Flurry. Du magst den kleinen Albus, nicht wahr?" Mrs. Figg schien äußerst entzückt über die Zuneigungsbezeugung zu sein, welche Flurry Harry Potters Sohn entgegenbrachte.

Der war davon jedoch deutlich weniger begeistert, und als kleiner Albus ließ er sich schon gar nicht gerne bezeichnen.

„Ich möchte Ihnen vielmals danken, dass wir Ihren Kamin benutzen dürfen, Mrs. Figg." Ob Ginny ihrem Sohn zu Hilfe kommen wollte oder es selbst eilig hatte, wusste Albus nicht, aber er war froh darüber, dass seine Mutter das Gespräch in diese Richtung lenkte.

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich, Mrs. Potter. Ich habe mich sogar sehr gefreut, als Ihr Mann mich um den kleinen Gefallen gebeten hat. Ist eine kleine Abwechslung für mich, wissen Sie."

Mrs. Figg holte eine flache Schale aus dem Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Wohnzimmers und reichte sie Albus.

„Mein Flohpulver. Ich selbst kann es leider nicht benutzen. Aber ich habe trotzdem immer welches hier. Meine Großnichte Flora besucht mich ab und zu und sie benutzt es immer, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen."

Albus nahm eine Handvoll des eigentümlich schimmernden Pulvers und ging auf Mrs. Figgs Kamin zu.

„Denk daran deutlich zu sprechen, Albus. Sonst landest Du sonst wo", ermahnte Ginny ihn, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach: „Incendio!" Augenblicklich loderte ein hübsches, kleines Feuer in dem offenen Kamin.

„Auf Wiedersehn, Mrs. Figg", sagte Albus freundlich, fügte dann deutlich hinzu: „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" und warf sein Flohpulver in das Kaminfeuer. Sofort loderten die Flammen mit einem Knall auf und färbten sich grün. Albus stieg in den Kamin und hörte gerade noch Mrs. Figgs „Tschüß, Albus", als er mit Macht hinweg gezogen wurde und einen kurzen Augenblick später, ein ganzes Stück von Little Whinging entfernt, ein wenig unsanft aus einem anderen Kamin heraus fiel.

Albus klopfte sich den Ruß aus seinen Kleidern und blickte sich um. Er wusste, dass der Pub „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" eine große Bedeutung in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer hatte und entsprechend berühmt war. Allerdings erschien er Albus, der bereits früher hier gewesen war, wiederum ziemlich dunkel und schäbig zu sein. Die meisten Tische waren jedoch besetzt und auch an der Bar standen mehrere Gäste. Ein paar hatten sich nach ihm umgedreht, als Albus aus dem Kamin gefallen war, wandten sich jedoch sogleich wieder ihren Gesprächspartnern oder ihrem Bier zu. Hinter Albus färbte sich das Kaminfeuer wieder grün und kurz darauf erschien seine Mutter.

„Wie ich sehe bist Du gut angekommen, Al." Ginny lächelte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. „Ich muss noch kurz Norma begrüßen." Norma, die Wirtin des Tropfenden Kessels, war eine kräftige Frau mittleren Alters, die fast immer eine himmelblaue Schürze trug und ihren Pub sowie ihre Gäste äußerst gut im Griff hatte. Sie war bekannt dafür, dass sie kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm.

Als sie Ginny sah, ging ein Strahlen über ihr Gesicht.

„Mrs. Potter", sagte sie so laut, dass der halbe Pub es hörte, „wie schön Sie wieder einmal hier zu haben. Kommen Sie einen Moment zu mir." Der Name Potter erregte offensichtlich einiges Aufsehen. Viele der Gäste schauten in Ginnys Richtung, einige zeigten auf sie, aber es gab auch einige Hexen und Zauberer, die Ginny und Albus entweder nicht bemerkt hatten oder aufgrund des entstandenen Aufsehens ein wenig verständnislos drein blickten.

Ginny musste einige Hände schütteln und sogar ein Autogramm geben, ehe sie sich mit Norma unterhalten konnte. Das Gespräch drehte sich um ein Rezept, das die Wirtin Oma Weasley versprochen hatte und das sie nun Ginny mitgeben wollte. Albus verlor schnell das Interesse und sah sich lieber ein wenig genauer im Pub um.

Am Tisch, der der Bar am nächsten stand, saßen vier Männer und spielten Karten. Albus kannte das Spiel nicht, aber offensichtlich schlugen die Spielkarten bunte Funken, wenn einer der Spieler einen Stich machte. Einer der vier, ein bärtiger Zauberer mit einer braunen, verschrumpelten Kröte auf der Schulter, bemerkte, dass Albus sie beobachtete. Er nahm seinen Krug, der mit einer brodelnden und leicht qualmenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, und prostete dem Jungen zu. Zwei seiner Mitspieler drehten sich nun ebenfalls um und lachten Albus zu. Der vierte schien dagegen zu sehr auf das Spiel konzentriert zu sein, als dass er irgendetwas um sich herum bemerkt hätte.

Am Tisch daneben saßen zwei Hexen. Die ältere der beiden, die sehr bunt gekleidet war und auffälligen glitzernden Schmuck trug, redete in einem fort, während die jüngere ihren Blick starr in die entfernte Ecke des Pubs richtete. Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie viel von dem Redeschwall mitbekam.

Von einem der entfernteren Tische kam ein recht junger, gut gekleideter Zauberer an die Bar gelaufen und wandte sich an die Wirtin, die das Gespräch mit Ginny gerade unterbrochen hatte.

„Norma", begann er mit leicht kritischem Unterton in der Stimme, „habt Ihr keinen anderen Wein als diesen ausgesprochen geschmacksneutralen portugiesischen Roten?"

„Selbstverständlich habe ich noch anderen Wein, Herr Professor. Einen guten portugiesischen Weißen zum Beispiel. Oder einen Rosé aus Cornwall." Norma blickte ihren Gast herausfordernd an.

„Rosé aus Cornwall." Der Professor betonte jedes einzelne Wort. „Der Untergang der abendländischen Kultur beginnt im Tropfenden Kessel. Ich hatte es immer befürchtet, aber dennoch große Hoffnung in Euch gesetzt, Norma." Die Mundwinkel des Zauberers begannen leicht zu zucken, aber seine Stimme blieb fest und ernst. „Ich wollte eigentlich wissen, ob Ihr noch einen anderen Rotwein habt. Einen französischen beispielsweise. Oder einen spanischen Rioja."

Die Wirtin des Tropfenden Kessels verzog das Gesicht zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Verzeiht, Herr Professor. Aber meine anderen Gäste haben einen guten, britischen Geschmack. Und die wenigen von ihnen, die Wein trinken, sind mit meinem portugiesischen vollauf zufrieden. Und sie lieben den Rosé aus Cornwall. Für nur einen Gast mit Eurem exquisiten Gaumen kann ich keine teuren Rotweine importieren. Also was wünscht Ihr?"

Der Professor kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich kapituliere. Gebt mir ein Bier. Aber möglichst keines aus Portugal."

Was zu Beginn wie die Beschwerde eines unzufriedenen Gastes ausgesehen hatte, erschien Albus nun doch eher eine Art Ritual zu sein. Norma und der Weinliebhaber hatten dieses oder ein ähnliches Gespräch offensichtlich schon des Öfteren geführt. Albus bemerkte, dass auch seine Mum inzwischen belustigt über das kleine Duell schmunzelte.

Norma ergriff wieder das Wort. „Mrs. Potter, darf ich Euch Professor Valerian vorstellen. Er unterrichtet Geschichte der Zauberei in Hogwarts und ist mein anspruchsvollster und gleichzeitig unzufriedenster Gast. – Professor Valerian, dies ist Mrs. Potter. Der Name dürfte Euch nicht unbekannt sein."

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Professor Valerians Gesicht und er wurde augenblicklich ernst.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Potter." Valerian deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Ganz meinerseits, Professor. Vom Namen her kenne ich Sie bereits. Sie unterrichten meinen Sohn James in Hogwarts."

„Natürlich. James Potter – Ihr Sohn trägt einen großen Namen und er ist ein guter Schüler."

„Professor, ich kenne meinen Sohn. Sie können also ruhig bei der Wahrheit bleiben. Hier ist übrigens James' jüngerer Bruder Albus. Er wird dieses Jahr ebenfalls Hogwarts besuchen."

Valerian schaute seinen zukünftigen Schüler eindringlich an. „Freut mich, Albus. Ich denke, es wird Dir in Hogwarts gefallen. Und ich freue mich darauf, Dich unterrichten zu dürfen. Ich hoffe, James hat nicht allzu viel Schlechtes über mich erzählt."

„Nein, Sir – äh Professor." Albus war ein wenig überrascht und nervös, hier im Tropfenden Kessel so unvermittelt auf einen seiner Lehrer zu treffen. In der Tat konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass James irgendetwas über Professor Valerian erzählt hatte.

„Ich freue mich auch sehr auf Hogwarts", brachte er heraus. Es klang wenig überzeugend, obwohl es doch eigentlich der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Seit wann unterrichten Sie in Hogwarts, Professor Valerian?" Ginny schien gern über ihre alte Schule zu plaudern. „Ich hatte noch Geschichtsunterricht bei Professor Binns. Aber das ist inzwischen ewig her."

„Ich war selbst Schüler bei Professor Binns", antwortete Valerian. „Und jetzt bin ich seit drei Jahren sein Nachfolger."

„Professor Binns war ein Geist", erklärte Ginny nun ihrem Sohn.

„Cool", entfuhr es Albus, „ein Geist als Lehrer".

„Na ja, zu Beginn war das schon spannend von einem Geist unterrichtet zu werden." Ginny blickte ein wenig unsicher in Valerians Richtung. „Aber sein Geschichtsunterricht war ehrlich gesagt ziemlich langweilig. Da hast Du Glück, dass Du einen so jungen Lehrer hast, Albus." Ginny schenkte Valerian ein gewinnendes Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, dass Geschichte bei Ihnen sehr interessant ist, Professor."

Als der Professor auf dieses Kompliment keine Antwort wusste, brachte Ginny das Gespräch wieder auf Professor Binns zurück und erkundigte sich nach dessen Verbleib.

„Das ist eine etwas ungewöhnliche Geschichte. Der Professor ist in seinem Unterricht wohl des Öfteren selbst eingeschlafen und außerdem zunehmend blasser geworden, so dass die Schüler ihn kaum noch erkennen konnten", gab Valerian bereitwillig Auskunft. „Er hatte wohl einfach schon zu lange wieder und wieder das gleiche unterrichtet und nicht nur seine Schüler zu Tode gelangweilt" – Valerian warf Ginny einen verschmitzten Blick zu – „sondern auch sich selbst. Er brauchte einfach etwas neues, einen Ortswechsel. Also ist er ins Zweistromland gegangen und beschäftigt sich dort mit historischen Forschungen. Soweit ich gehört habe, fühlt er sich dort sehr wohl und hat inzwischen wieder deutlich an Farbe gewonnen."

„Das freut mich für den alten Geist", erwiderte Ginny und verabschiedete sich von Valerian und Norma, die, nachdem sie einige Gäste mit Getränken versorgt hatte, dem Gespräch wieder beiwohnte.

„Wir müssen für Albus noch Schulsachen kaufen", fügte Ginny erklärend hinzu, worauf Norma ihnen viel Vergnügen wünschte und Professor Valerian Albus noch einmal zuwinkte. „Dann bis bald, Albus. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts."

Ginny und Albus verließen den Tropfenden Kessel durch den Hinterausgang. Der Hof, den sie nun betraten, war von Unkraut bewachsen und eingerahmt von gewöhnlichen Backsteinmauern. An einer der Mauern stand ein schäbiger Mülleimer, auf den Ginny zielstrebig zusteuerte. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, zählte über dem Mülleimer drei Backsteine nach oben und zwei nach links und berührte diesen Stein dreimal mit ihrem Zauberstab. Im selben Augenblick öffnete sich in der Mauer ein kleiner Spalt, der größer und größer wurde bis ein ganzer Torbogen entstanden war. Durch diesen gingen Ginny und Albus hindurch und betraten eine andere Welt. Gerade noch im ruhigen, verlassenen Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels, fand sich Albus nun in einer bevölkerten Einkaufsstraße inmitten von zahllosen Hexen und Zauberern wieder. Ein Geschäft reihte sich an das andere. Straßenhändler priesen ihre Waren an und verhandelten mit ihren Kunden. Kleine Kinder quengelten und versuchten ihre Eltern ihn Richtung der Süßwarenläden und Tierhandlungen zu ziehen. Überall herrschte geschäftiges Treiben.

Albus sah all dies nicht zum ersten Mal, aber er war dennoch aufs Neue beeindruckt von der Winkelgasse, der Hauptstraße im Londoner Einkaufsviertel für Hexen und Zauberer. Hier würde er alles bekommen, was er für das bevorstehende Schuljahr brauchte.


	3. Schuleinkäufe

**Kapitel 3: Schuleinkäufe**

Ginny zog ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus ihrer Tasche, als sie plötzlich angerempelt wurde. Sie warf dem älteren Zauberer, der davon scheinbar nichts mitbekommen hatte, einen bösen Blick zu, musste aber augenblicklich die nächste Attacke einstecken. Dieses Mal von einer jungen Hexe, die in der einen Hand drei Tüten und in der anderen Hand ihren Besen sowie einen leeren Eulenkäfig trug.

„Tschuldigung", brachte sie angestrengt heraus und ließ den Käfig fallen, „bin etwas überladen".

„Kein Problem", antwortete Ginny leicht resignierend, hob den Käfig auf und drückte ihn der jungen Frau wieder in die Hand. Diese bedankte sich freundlich und stolperte weiter in die Richtung, aus der Ginny und Albus gekommen waren.

„Nie wieder an einem Samstag in die Winkelgasse", grummelte Ginny und warf nun endlich einen Blick auf das Blatt Papier, das sie inzwischen auseinander gefaltet hatte.

„Das ist die Liste mit den Büchern und Gegenständen, die Du für das erste Schuljahr benötigst, Al", informierte sie ihren Sohn, während sie das Papier überflog.

„Ah, hier. Beginnen wir mit dem Zaubertrankkessel. Das passende Geschäft ist gleich hier am Anfang der Winkelgasse."

Zielstrebig betrat Ginny _Reuben_ _Richters Kesselladen – hochqualitative Zaubertrankkessel und magische Gefäße aus eigener Produktion_ wie ein großes Schild über dem Eingang versprach. Im Innern des Geschäfts war ähnlich viel Betrieb wie draußen auf der Straße. Mehrere Verkäufer, die alle eine grün-purpurne Uniform trugen, berieten die Kunden des Ladens und klärten sie ausführlich über Beschaffenheit und Funktionen der unterschiedlichen Zaubertrankkessel auf. Und Kessel gab es wahrlich in allen Größen und Ausführungen. Zu seiner Linken sah Albus riesige Exemplare aus reinem Eisen, rechts standen Kupferkessel in den unterschiedlichsten Größen und ein Stück weiter vorn gab es Kessel, die – wie ein Plakat anpries – aus einer geheimen Legierung bestanden, die deutlich bessere Ergebnisse garantierte als die üblichen Materialien. Eine Treppe führte in das Obergeschoss, wo es – wie Albus einem Schild mit goldenen Buchstaben entnehmen konnte – exquisite Zaubertrankkessel sowie Sonderanfertigungen gab.

„Wir brauchen einen aus Zinn, Standardgröße 2", riss Ginny Albus aus seinen Beobachtungen und schleppte ihn weiter in das Geschäft hinein. In der Abteilung für Schul- und Ausbildungskessel wurde Ginny schnell fündig, ohne einen der emsigen aber beschäftigten Verkäufer bemühen zu müssen.

„Der ist aber ziemlich klein", wandte Albus ein, ohne freilich seine Mutter auf diese Weise beeindrucken zu können.

„Diese Art Kessel ist von Hogwarts vorgeschrieben. Und die Größe ist vollkommen ausreichend, glaub mir."

„Aber da gibt's noch andere. Die sind genauso groß, aber besser." Eigentlich interessierte sich Albus nicht allzu sehr für Zaubertrankkessel, aber zum einen wollte er sich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben und zum anderen wollte er in der Schule die besten Voraussetzungen haben. Nicht dass seine Zaubertränke am Ende schlechter waren als die der anderen Schüler.

Also zeigte er seiner Mutter ein Regal mit Kesseln, die ebenfalls für den Schulgebrauch gedacht waren. Eine gut aussehende, blonde Verkäuferin erklärte gerade einem Vater und seiner Tochter, dass diese Kessel ebenfalls aus Zinn seien und somit den Vorschriften von Hogwarts entsprächen. Allerdings sei ein klein wenig von einem magischen Metall aus den westlichen Anden beigemischt und der Kessel sei in einem besonders aufwendigen alchemistischen Verfahren hergestellt, so dass der schulische Erfolg geradezu garantiert sei.

Dies schien nun auch Albus ein wenig dick aufgetragen zu sein. Und Ginny reagierte wie erwartet.

„Das ist doch fauler Zauber", raunte sie Albus nicht übermäßig leise zu. „Damit will Reuben Richter nur Geld verdienen. So ein Kessel kostet das Doppelte und bringt nichts."

Und als sie sich ein wenig weiter von der Verkäuferin und ihren Kunden entfernt hatten, fügte Ginny hinzu: „Hoffe lieber, dass Du einen guten und verständnisvollen Lehrer für Zaubertränke bekommst, Albus Severus. Das ist viel wichtiger als so ein überteuerter Kessel."

Albus war irritiert. Seine Mum nannte ihn Albus oder – seiner Meinung nach – zu häufig Al, aber mit seinen beiden Vornamen redete sie ihn eigentlich nie an. Albus hatte den Verdacht, dass sie gerade einen Scherz auf seine Kosten gemacht hatte, den er allerdings nicht verstand. Er überlegte kurz, seine Mutter danach zu fragen. Ginny war jedoch bereits an der Kasse und bezahlte die zwei Galleonen und zwölf Sickel für den Zinnkessel, so dass Albus beschloss, seine Frage zumindest vorerst zurück zu stellen.

Als nächstes gingen Ginny und Albus in die Apotheke, die sich direkt gegenüber von Reuben Richters Kesselladen befand. Dort erstanden sie einige grundlegende Zaubertrankzutaten sowie einen kompletten Satz Glasphiolen und eine Waage – alles unerlässliche Ausrüstungsgegenstände für das Erlernen der Kunst des Brauens von Zaubertränken.

„Jetzt besorgen wir Deine Bücher, Albus", setzte Ginny die Einkaufstour zielstrebig fort. Sie schien die Sache nun möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen zu wollen. Wäre es nach Albus gegangen, hätten sie sich viel mehr Zeit lassen können. Er fand die Geschäfte und das ganze Treiben in der Winkelgasse ausgesprochen spannend. Der größte Andrang herrschte vor dem Sportgeschäft _Qualität für Quidditch_, wo sich vor dem Schaufenster eine große Traube aus jungen aber auch einigen älteren Zauberern gebildet hatte, so dass Albus nicht erkennen konnte, was dort Interessantes angeboten wurde.

Albus hätte sich auch gerne die verschiedenen Eulen in Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus angeschaut, obwohl er natürlich keine Eule benötigte. Voll Zuneigung dachte er an seinen treuen Waldkauz Pete, der zu Hause in Godrics Hollow auf ihn wartete. Aber Albus' Mum war nicht aufzuhalten und hielt lediglich vor dem Schreibwarengeschäft kurz inne, um zu überlegen ob man von dort etwas bräuchte.

„Eine Schreibfeder hast Du bereits und Tinte und Pergament haben wir mehr als genug daheim", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Albus. „Aber hier" – und nun wandte sich Ginny an Albus – „ist _Flourish und Blotts_, die Zauberbuchhandlung. Hier werden wir alle Bücher finden, die auf Deiner Buchliste stehen."

Mit diesen Worten gab sie Albus die Ausrüstungsliste von Hogwarts und machte sich in der Buchhandlung sogleich auf die Suche nach dem ersten der aufgeführten Werke. Albus war fasziniert von _Flourish und Blotts_. Über zwei Stockwerke hinweg stapelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Bücher, die man sich vorstellen konnte, in riesigen Regalen bis zur Decke. Wahllos zog Albus ein kleines Buch in einem dunkelgrünen Einband aus einem der Regale – _Von Bombay nach Kalkutta. Ein magischer Reiseführer_ – und blätterte ein wenig darin herum. Er entdeckte die Fotographie eines Fakirs, der auf seinem Nagelbrett saß und Albus freundlich zuwinkte. Des Weiteren wurde eine alte indische Tempelanlage beschrieben und erklärt, und die Autorin, eine gewisse Yamuna Jackson, hatte mehrere landestypische Kochrezepte beigefügt.

Albus stellte das Buch wieder zurück und konzentrierte sich nun auf seine Bücherliste für die Schule:

_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 1_ von Miranda Habicht

_Geschichte der Zauberei_ von Bathilda Bagshot (ergänzt und überarbeitet von John Wilbur Winterton)

_Theorie der Magie_ von Adalbert Schwafel

_Verwandlungen für Anfänger_ von Emeric Wendel

_Grundlagen der Kräuterkunde_ von Pomona Sprout

_Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ von Arsenius Bunsen

_Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ von Newt Scamander

_Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_ von Quirin Sumo

Einige der Titel hörten sich äußerst spannend an und Albus konnte es kaum erwarten, darin zu schmökern, auch wenn sich die Erzählungen von James über dessen Schulbücher zumeist nicht allzu positiv anhörten. Aber zuerst einmal musste er die Bücher finden, und als er sich umblickte wurde ihm klar, dass er inzwischen auch seine Mutter aus den Augen verloren hatte. Da sich Ginny sicherlich auf die Suche nach den Büchern gemacht hatte, beschloss Albus als erstes einmal, seine Mum zu suchen, und quetschte sich zwischen mehreren Kunden des hoffnungslos überfüllten Buchladens hindurch. Im hinteren Teil von _Flourish und Blotts_ war der Andrang etwas geringer und nach einigen Minuten hatte Albus seine Mutter ausfindig gemacht. Ginny hatte bereits mehrere Bücher unter ihren Arm geklemmt und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer Hexe, die in etwa in ihrem Alter sein durfte.

„Ich hätte Dich wirklich nicht erkannt, Susan", meinte Ginny gerade, als Albus in Hörweite des Gesprächs kam.

„Bei Dir ist es wahrscheinlich einfacher", antwortete die Hexe, die von Ginny mit Susan angesprochen worden war. „Die langen roten Haare – und Dein Gesicht hat sich auch kaum verändert. Außerdem bist Du natürlich eine Berühmtheit."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Ginny mit einem gequälten Lächeln, „die Frau von Harry Potter. Aber das große Aufsehen hat in den letzten Jahren zum Glück etwas nachgelassen".

„Ist das Dein Albus?", fragte Susan, als sie den Jungen bemerkt hatte, der sich neben Ginny stellte. Offenbar war er bereits Thema des Gesprächs gewesen.

„Ja, das ist er – mein jüngerer Sohn." Dann wandte sich Ginny an Albus und deutete auf ihre Gesprächspartnerin: „Und das ist Mrs. Bones, Susan Bones."

„Ledgerwood", korrigierte Susan Albus' Mutter, „ich heiße jetzt Ledgerwood. Freut mich, Dich kennen zu lernen, Albus."

„Natürlich." Ginny blickte Susan ein wenig verlegen an. „Du bist verheiratet. Für einen Moment habe ich mich wohl ein wenig in der Vergangenheit verloren."

„Macht ja nichts. Aber ja…", begann Susan nun zu erzählen, „ich bin schon lange verheiratet. Mit Mark Ledgerwood, einem Muggel. Ich hatte seit meiner Hochzeit nur noch wenig Kontakt mit der magischen Welt. Wir, das heißt Mark, meine Tochter Amelia und mein Sohn Edgar, leben in einem kleinen Muggeldorf und sind dort sehr glücklich. Aber nun hat Amelia ihren Brief von Hogwarts erhalten und ich möchte ihr natürlich nicht die Chance vorenthalten, sich zu einer voll qualifizierten Hexe ausbilden zu lassen."

„Vermisst Du den Umgang mit anderen Hexen oder Zauberern gar nicht. Für mich ist wäre ein Leben unter Muggeln nicht vorstellbar."

„Sicher vermisse ich das ein oder andere. Und es ist auch schön, heute seit langem wieder einmal in der Winkelgasse Einkäufe zu machen. Aber wie Du weißt, hat meine Familie in der magischen Welt viel mitgemacht. Meine Eltern haben nie wirklich verkraftet was meinem Onkel und seiner Familie und meiner Tante widerfahren ist und sich fast komplett von der Außenwelt abgekapselt. Und auch für mich selbst war es unglaublich schwer. Da hat mir der Abstand, den mir die Muggelwelt geboten hat, sehr geholfen."

Ginnys Gesichtszüge waren plötzlich hart geworden. Albus konnte sich nicht erinnern, seine Mutter jemals so gesehen zu haben.

„Verzeih, Susan. Meine Frage war unsensibel."

„Das ist kein Problem. Harrys Familie und Deine Familie haben auch gelitten, genauso wie viele andere. Und die wenigsten sind in die Muggelwelt geflohen. Für mich war es jedoch ein guter Weg. Allerdings ist das alles inzwischen natürlich lange her. Manchmal kommt mir das, was damals geschehen ist, nur noch wie ein Traum vor."

„Du hast deine Kinder nach ihnen benannt."

„Nun, ich habe einiges verdrängt. Aber ich wollte die Vergangenheit nie vergessen. Und ich bin nach wie vor stolz auf Onkel Edgar und Tante Amelia. Sie haben das richtige getan. – Da kommt ja meine Tochter Amelia."

Mrs. Ledgerwoods Blick war auf ein braunhaariges Mädchen gerichtet, das zwei Bücher in den Händen trug und über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

„Ich habe die Bücher von Wendel und Sprout gefunden, Mum. Ich glaube wir haben jetzt alles."

Mrs. Ledgerwood machte ihre Tochter mit Ginny und Albus bekannt und schlug vor, dass die beiden Kinder gemeinsam die Bücher besorgen sollten, die Albus noch fehlten. Offenbar wollten sich die beiden Frauen gerne noch ein wenig länger unterhalten.

„Holen wir zuerst das Geschichtsbuch. Das ist, glaube ich, ganz am anderen Ende des Ladens. Und auf dem Rückweg nehmen wir dann _Verwandlungen für Anfänger _mit. Davon habe ich ja gerade ein Exemplar für mich selbst gebracht." Amelia schien Freude daran zu haben, Albus bei der Büchersuche zu helfen.

„Albus ist ein komischer Name. Den habe ich ja noch nie gehört", sagte Amelia, fügte aber schnell hinzu: „Ist aber cool, der Name!".

Albus war verwundert. Sein Name war zwar außergewöhnlich und er hatte gerade gehört, dass Amelia und ihre Familie in einem Muggeldorf lebten, aber jeder kannte doch den Namen Albus Dumbledore.

„Dumbledore? Nein, nie gehört", erwiderte Amelia, als Albus sie auf seinen berühmten Namenspatron ansprach. „Leider weiß ich so gut wie nichts über die Zauberwelt. Erst als die Eule mir den Brief von Hogwarts brachte, habe ich erfahren, dass Mum und ich Hexen sind. Mein Dad ist ein Muggel, aber Mum hat mir inzwischen einiges über die magische Welt erzählt, vor allem über Hogwarts. Sie war wie die meisten aus meiner Familie in Hufflepuff, aber es gab auch einige Gryffindors und ein paar Ravenclaws unter meinen Zauberervorfahren."

„Meine Eltern waren beide in Gryffindor. Ich denke, alle aus meiner Familie, die ich kenne, waren in Gryffindor." Albus genoss es, sich über Hogwarts zu unterhalten, vor allem mit jemandem, der anders als sein großer Bruder James weniger über die Schule wusste als er selbst.

„Ich bin jedenfalls super aufgeregt. Zaubern zu lernen ist einfach unglaublich spannend, aber ich kenne dort keinen Menschen – das heißt Du bist der erste, den ich jetzt kennen gelernt habe." Amelia schien gern und viel zu reden, aber Albus fand sie ganz nett.

„Du brauchst nicht aufgeregt zu sein", redete er ihr beruhigend zu, als ihm einfiel, dass er noch vor wenigen Stunden seinem Dad sein eigenes, fast identisches Leid geklagt hatte. „Hogwarts ist eine tolle Schule. Aber ein wenig nervös bin ich natürlich auch. Vielleicht kommen wir ja in das gleiche Haus." Das hätte Albus wirklich gefallen, solange es sich um Gryffindor und nicht um Hufflepuff handeln würde.

„Meine Mum hat mir vorhin eine Eule gekauft, damit ich meinen Eltern regelmäßig schreiben kann. Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch einen schönen Namen für sie überlegen."

„Wo ist Deine Eule?", fragte Albus nach.

„Mein Dad passt auf sie auf. Ich denke, er wird ziemlich froh sein, wenn wir wieder bei ihm sind. Ich glaube die ganze Situation macht ihm ein wenig zu schaffen. Dass seine Tochter auf eine Zauberschule geht und so. – Hier liegt übrigens das Buch, das Du noch brauchst."

Amelia nahm ein Exemplar von _Geschichte der Zauberei_ von einem der Stapel, die auf einem Tisch mit lauter historischen Werken aufgeschichtet waren, und gab es Albus.

„Danke. Dann brauchen wir jetzt nur noch das Verwandlungsbuch."

„Stimmt", antwortete Amelia und schlug schwungvoll die entsprechende Richtung ein. „Es geht da lang. Komm mit, Albus."

Albus musste grinsen. Amelia erinnerte ihn an seine Mum. Beide schleiften ihn mit ähnlich großer Energie und Entschlossenheit durch die Geschäfte der Winkelgasse.

Wenig später verließen Ginny und Albus _Flourish und Blotts_, nachdem sie sich von Mrs. Ledgerwood und Amelia verabschiedet hatten. Auf ihrem Einkaufsprogramm stand nun _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_, wo Albus seine Schulkleidung erhalten sollte.

„Mum", fragte Albus vorsichtig, kurz bevor sie das Bekleidungsgeschäft betraten, „was ist damals mit Mrs. Ledgerwoods Onkel und Tante geschehen?"

Ginnys Blick wurde wieder ernster. Sie nahm ihren Sohn ein wenig zur Seite und erzählte mit leiser Stimme: „Susans – Mrs. Ledgerwoods – Onkel Edgar und seine Familie wurden von Anhängern Voldemorts getötet, weil Edgar zu jenen gehörte, die Voldemort Widerstand leisteten. Ihre Tante Amelia starb viele Jahre später eines gewaltsamen Todes. Sie war eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit im Zaubereiministerium und ebenfalls eine Gegnerin der schwarzen Magie. Man nahm damals an, dass sie von Voldemort persönlich ermordet wurde."

„So wie Oma Lily und Opa James?" Albus stockte beinahe der Atem.

„Ja, Albus. Wie Deine Großeltern."

„Weiß Amelia davon?" Er musste unweigerlich an das fröhliche, unbeschwerte Mädchen denken, dass er gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ihre Mutter hat nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie nicht zu viele Neuigkeiten auf einmal erfährt. Du hast ja mitbekommen, was sie alles erst seit kurzem weiß."

Albus war noch in seine Gedanken versunken und antwortete nicht.

„Aber komm jetzt, Al", wechselte seine Mutter daraufhin wieder das Thema, „lass uns zu _Madam Malkins _gehen, wir haben noch ein bisschen was vor uns."

In dem alteingesessenen Bekleidungsgeschäft für Zauberer und Hexen erfuhren Ginny und Albus, dass Madam Malkins, die Begründerin und Namensgeberin, den Laden im vergangenen Jahr verkauft hatte. Sie war zu ihrer Tochter und ihren Enkelkindern nach Wales gezogen, wo sie nun ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand genießen wollte. Die neuen Besitzer, Mr. und Mrs. Odcutter, hatten jedoch den Namen ihrer Vorgängerin für das Geschäft beibehalten.

„Schließlich hat unser Bekleidungsgeschäft einen guten Namen", wie Mrs. Odcutter Ginny gegenüber stolz bemerkte. „Warum sollten wir den ändern?"

Glücklicherweise hatte das Ehepaar nicht nur den Namen, sondern auch den Service und die Qualität von Madam Malkins beibehalten, so dass Albus und Ginny schon nach kurzer Zeit mit maßgeschneiderter und gut sitzender Kleidung für den neuen Hogwartsschüler das Geschäft wieder verlassen konnten.

„Jetzt fehlt Dir nur noch ein Gegenstand von der langen Hogwartsliste", sagte Ginny und lächelte ihren Sohn an. „Es ist aber der wohl wichtigste von allen."

Albus wusste natürlich was noch fehlte. Die Sache, auf die er sich am meisten freute – er würde gleich seinen Zauberstab bekommen. Und Zauberstäbe kaufte man selbstverständlich bei Ollivanders. Vorbei an Florean Fortescues überfülltem Eissalon und dem großen schneeweißen Gebäude der Zaubererbank Gringotts gingen Ginny und Albus bis fast ans Ende der Winkelgasse, bis sie vor dem bekannten Fachgeschäft für Zauberstäbe standen. Das Ladenschild verkündete stolz in leuchtend goldfarbenen Buchstaben _Ollivanders: Beste Zauberstäbe aus eigener Herstellung seit 382 v. Chr._ Das Schaufenster war sehr einfach gestaltet. Auf einem einzigen purpurroten Kissen lag ein Zauberstab. Als Albus und Ginny das Geschäft betraten, wurden sie durch das helle Läuten einer Ladenglocke begrüßt. Der kleine Verkaufsraum war sehr alt und dunkel, und die Einrichtung bestand lediglich aus einem einzigen, storchenbeinigen Stuhl, einem Verkaufstresen sowie zahlreichen bis zur Decke reichenden Regalen, die mit länglichen Pappschachteln gefüllt waren. Albus spürte die außergewöhnlich vibrierende Atmosphäre des Raumes. Aus irgendeinem Grund kribbelte es ihm im Nacken.

Ein blasser Zauberer von vielleicht 40 Jahren, der eine dunkle Hornbrille mit außergewöhnlich dicken Gläsern trug, überreichte gerade einer sehr alten Hexe einen Zauberstab: „Bitte sehr, Mrs. Podmore. Wir haben ihn repariert. Er müsste jetzt eigentlich wieder einwandfrei funktionieren. Probieren Sie ihn doch bitte kurz aus." Der Zauberer lächelte freundlich, doch die alte Dame reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Offenbar hatte sie ihn nicht verstanden.

„Probieren Sie den Zauberstab bitte aus", wiederholte der blasse Zauberer nun deutlich lauter.

„Ah… ausprobieren. Sicher, Mr. Ollivander", antwortete die Hexe nun ebenfalls mit sehr lauter Stimme und nahm den Stab entgegen, schien aber nicht recht zu wissen was sie jetzt tun sollte.

„Ein einfacher, kleiner Zauberspruch dürfte genügen, Mrs. Podmore", versuchte ihr Gegenüber zu helfen. Mrs. Podmore reagierte wiederum nicht und begann stattdessen in ihrer mit braunem Filz überzogenen Handtasche zu kramen. Mr. Ollivander verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen, was hinter seinen dicken Brillengläsern ausgesprochen lustig aussah, so dass sich Albus sehr zusammen reißen musste, um nicht lauthals los zu lachen. Die ganze Situation war ohnedies schon ein wenig skurril.

Inzwischen war es Mrs. Podmore gelungen, ein antikes kupferfarbenes Hörrohr aus ihrer Handtasche zum Vorschein zu bringen, welches sie nun an ihr rechtes Ohr hielt.

Mr. Ollivander wiederholte seine Bitte: „Probieren Sie einen einfachen Zauberspruch, Mrs. Podmore – als Test."

„Schreien Sie doch nicht so, junger Mann", erwiderte die Hexe und Albus konnte sich das Lachen nun nicht mehr verkneifen, so dass er sich abwenden und durch das Schaufenster auf die Straße blicken musste. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass sich seine Mutter ebenfalls um ihre Selbstbeherrschung bemühen musste.

„Einen einfachen Zauberspruch. Als Test", wiederholte Mrs. Podmore Mr. Ollivanders Worte. "Sicher. Was könnte ich nur...? Ah ja, ich weiß." Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf eines der Regale und rief mit krächzender Stimme: "Accio Zauberstab."

Im selben Augenblick setzten sich mehrere Schachteln aus dem Regal in Bewegung, öffneten sich und die darin eingepackten Zauberstäbe flogen unkontrolliert durch den Verkaufsraum, ehe sie, wie auch die Pappschachteln, zu Boden fielen.

„Wunderbar!", sagte Mr. Ollivander etwas zu schnell, „der Zauberstab funktioniert bestens."

Aber auch Mrs. Podmore schien mit dem Ergebnis ihres Zauberspruches überraschend zufrieden zu sein. Sie bedankte sich bei Mr. Ollivander, drehte sich um und verließ ein wenig zittrig aber zielstrebig das Geschäft. Ginny und Albus schien sie überhaupt nicht zu bemerken und auch Mr. Ollivanders Bemerkung, dass er ihr die Rechnung zuschicken würde und sie ihren Zauberstab in Zukunft nicht mehr zum Festbinden ihrer Balkonblumen benutzen und somit wochenlang Regen und Sonnenschein aussetzen solle, bekam Mrs. Podmore nicht mehr mit.

Erleichtert wandte sich Mr. Ollivander nun Albus und Ginny zu. „Verzeihen Sie das kleine Durcheinander und seien Sie willkommen bei Ollivanders. Bei uns bekommen Sie den Zauberstab, der zu Ihnen passt."

Mit einem gekonnten Verscheuchezauber schickte Mr. Ollivander zuerst die verstreuten Zauberstäbe zurück in ihre Schachteln und diese dann in das Regal, aus dem Mrs. Podmore sie etwas unkontrolliert herausgerufen hatte.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein?"

„Mein Sohn benötigt einen Zauberstab", antwortete Ginny und deutete auf Albus.

„Ja sicher", meinte Mr. Ollivander. „Hogwarts – nehme ich an?"

Und als Albus zustimmend nickte, fuhr er fort: „Dann handelt es sich um Ihren ersten Zauberstab Mr. …?".

„… Potter", ergänzte Albus.

Der Name Potter verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Mr. Ollivander war offensichtlich freudig überrascht.

„Mr. Potter, wir haben Sie bereits erwartet. Es ist uns eine große Ehre, dass Sie sich für uns entschieden haben. Ich muss Sie beide allerdings bitten, sich noch einen kurzen Augenblick zu gedulden, aber ich habe strikte Anweisung, meinen Großonkel zu holen. Er möchte es sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen, Ihnen selbst bei der Auswahl Ihres Zauberstabs behilflich zu sein."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand durch eine kleine Tür hinter dem Verkaufstresen, die wohl zur Werkstatt des Ladens führte.

„Mr. Ollivander, also der alte Mr. Ollivander, hat bereits Deinem Dad und mir genauso wie auch schon Deinen Großeltern ihre Zauberstäbe verkauft – wahrscheinlich so ziemlich jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer, die Du kennst", erklärte Ginny ihrem Sohn. „Und er ist wirklich der größte Experte auf diesem Gebiet."

Nachdem Albus und Ginny einen kurzen Moment gewartet hatten, kam Mr. Ollivander senior langsamen Schrittes in den Verkaufsraum.

„Guten Tag", sagte er mit leiser, sanfter Stimme und sprach dann zuerst Albus' Mutter an. „Ah, Ginny Weasley. Verzeihung – Potter natürlich. Es kommt mir vor, als wären Sie erst kürzlich hier gewesen, um Ihren eigenen Zauberstab zu kaufen – Rotbuche mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfaser, neun Zoll. Ein schöner Stab, sehr elastisch und widerstandsfähig. Ich hoffe, Sie sind noch zufrieden?"

„Das bin ich, Mr. Ollivander. Er funktioniert nach wie vor einwandfrei."

„Das freut mich zu hören", erwiderte Mr. Ollivander mit einer Spur Stolz in der Stimme. Dann blickten seine großen, blassen Augen Albus eindringlich an. „Sie müssen Albus Potter sein. Harrys Sohn."

„Ja, Sir", bestätigte Albus ein wenig schüchtern.

„Sie haben die Augen Ihres Vaters, Mr. Potter. Ich habe einiges zusammen mit ihm erlebt. Aber als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, war er so alt wie Sie jetzt und stand hier wo Sie jetzt stehen, um seinen ersten Zauberstab zu kaufen. Einen ganz besonderen Stab, wie ich hinzufügen muss. Stechpalme mit der Feder eines Phönix, elf Zoll, federnd. Ein mächtiges Werkzeug in der Hand eines begabten Zauberers."

„Es ist schade, dass Ihr Vater nicht hier ist", fügte Mr. Ollivander nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. „Ich hätte ihn gerne wieder gesehen."

„Mein Mann wollte eigentlich mitkommen. Er wurde jedoch kurzfristig ins Ministerium gerufen", erklärte Ginny. „Ich weiß, dass er Sie ebenfalls sehr gerne wieder gesehen hätte, Mr. Ollivander."

„Nun, der Beruf geht selbstverständlich vor, insbesondere wenn es sich um einen so wichtigen wie den Ihres Mannes handelt. Aber Sie haben noch eine Tochter, nicht wahr? Wenn Sie unser Geschäft dann wieder beehren, habe ich vielleicht die Chance auf ein kleines Gespräch mit Mr. Potter."

„Wir werden den Zauberstab für unsere Lily ganz bestimmt bei Ihnen kaufen." Ginny lächelte den alten Mann freundlich an. „Aber vielleicht ergibt sich ja schon vorher die Gelegenheit, Harry zu begegnen."

„Das würde mich wirklich freuen", entgegnete Mr. Ollivander, ehe sein Tonfall plötzlich geschäftlich wurde.

„Jetzt aber zu Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Lassen Sie uns einen passenden Zauberstab für Sie finden."

Der alte Zauberer zog ein langes Bandmaß mit silbernen Strichen aus der Tasche. „Welche Hand ist Ihre Zauberhand?"

„Die rechte, nehme ich an", antwortete Albus.

„Nun dann wollen wir mal. Strecken Sie Ihren Arm aus. Gut." Er maß Albus von den Schultern bis zu den Fingerspitzen, dann vom Handgelenk zum Ellenbogen, von der Schulter bis zu den Füßen, vom Knie zur Armbeuge und schließlich von Ohr zu Ohr. Während er mit dem Maßband arbeitete, erklärte er: „Jeder Zauberstab von Ollivander hat einen Kern aus einem mächtigen Zauberstoff, Mr. Potter. Wir benutzen Einhornhaare, Herzfasern von Drachen und Schwanzfedern von Phönixen. In letzter Zeit experimentieren wir auch mit Schwanzhaaren von Thestralen. Die Resultate sind vielversprechend aber noch nicht ganz ausgereift. Nun, jedenfalls sind keine zwei Zauberstäbe identisch, ebenso wie kein Einhorn, Drache, Phönix oder Thestral dem anderen aufs Haar gleicht. Dementsprechend werden Sie mit dem Stab eines anderen Zauberers niemals so hervorragende Ergebnisse erzielen wie mit Ihrem eigenen, den wir Ihnen nun aussuchen werden."

Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte Albus, dass das Maßband seine Arbeit inzwischen von selbst tat und gerade den Umfang seines Halses abmaß.

„Wenn ich sage, dass wir Ihnen nun einen Zauberstab heraussuchen wollen, ist dies eigentlich nicht ganz richtig", setzte Mr. Ollivander seinen kleinen Vortrag fort. „Denn im Grunde ist es natürlich der Zauberstab, der sich den Zauberer aussucht."

Mit seinen großen, silbernen Augen musterte er Albus eindringlich. „Einen kleinen Augenblick, Mr. Potter".

Langsam und etwas schwerfällig schlich Mr. Ollivander nun zwischen den Regalen herum und nahm einige Schachteln herunter. Albus' Nervosität wurde größer. Gleich würde er seinen eigenen Zauberstab in den Händen halten.

„Probieren Sie zuerst einmal diesen Stab, Mr. Potter. Mahagoni und Drachenherzfaser. Zwölf Zoll. Äußerst stabil. Nehmen Sie ihn einfach in die Hand und schwingen Sie ihn durch die Luft."

Albus nahm den Stab vorsichtig an sich und schwang ihn leicht verunsichert ein wenig hin und her. Als nichts passierte, riss ihm Mr. Ollivander den Zauberstab sofort wieder weg und drückte ihm den nächsten in die Hand. „Eschenholz und Phönixfeder. Neun Zoll. Eine besonders feine Arbeit."

Doch das Ergebnis war das gleiche wie bei dem Stab zuvor – nämlich keines. Albus probierte weiter und weiter, aber nichts geschah. Bei einem Zauberstab aus Elfenbein mit einem Kern aus Phönixfeder spürte Albus ein leichtes Vibrieren, aber nach kurzem Überlegen legte Mr. Ollivander auch diesen wieder zurück in die Schachtel. Das Ausprobieren ging weiter, die Schachteln stapelten sich zunehmend auf dem Verkaufstresen und Albus überkam ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung. Vielleicht gab es für ihn einfach keinen passenden Zauberstab. Vielleicht war seine Zauberkraft nicht stark genug, um mehr als ein schwaches Vibrieren auszulösen. Mr. Ollivander schien den Mut jedoch nicht zu verlieren. Im Gegenteil. Er schleppte Schachtel um Schachtel heran und ließ in seiner Begeisterung, die Bestandteile und Vorzüge eines jeden Stabes zu erklären, kein bisschen nach.

„So, Mr. Potter. Hier hätten wir das nächste Modell. Kastanie und Einhornhaar. Dreizehn Zoll, leicht biegsam. Die Arbeit meines Großneffen, aber ein äußerst leistungsfähiger Stab."

Albus ließ auch diesen Zauberstab durch die Luft gleiten, aber wiederum ohne jegliches Ergebnis.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Potter. Wir werden den richtigen Zauberstab für Sie finden." Mr. Ollivander schien Albus' wachsende Niedergeschlagenheit bemerkt zu haben. „Aber die Auswahl eines Zauberstabes ist wegweisend für das ganze Leben eines Zauberers und demzufolge keine einfache Entscheidung. Eine solche Entscheidung braucht ihre Zeit. Probieren Sie doch einmal Weidenholz mit Drachenherzfasern. Elf Zoll, äußerst elastisch. Vielseitig einsetzbar."

Kaum hatte Albus den Stab ergriffen, fühlte er plötzlich eine angenehme Wärme in seine Finger strömen. Und als er den Zauberstab nur ein wenig anhob, schossen rote und goldene Funken aus der Spitze hervor und veranstalteten ein wahres Feuerwerk. Ginny jubelte laut und klatschte in die Hände, während Mr. Ollivander sehr sachlich feststellte: „Ich denke wir haben einen Zauberstab für Sie gefunden, Mr. Potter. Gratuliere."

Albus empfand eine unermessliche Erleichterung und betrachtete seinen neuen Zauberstab mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Freude. Nun war er bereit für Hogwarts, bereit ein richtiger Zauberer zu werden.

Mr. Ollivander packte den Stab ein, und nachdem Ginny vierzehn Galleonen bezahlt hatte, geleitete er die beiden mit einer Verbeugung aus seinem Geschäft hinaus.

„Beehren Sie uns bald wieder Mrs. Potter. Und Ihnen, Mr. Potter, viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Zauberstab." Albus winkte ihm noch einmal zu, dann drehte er sich um und folgte seiner Mutter, die bereits wieder zielstrebig weiter marschierte.

Die Abendsonne stand inzwischen tief am Himmel und die Winkelgasse hatte sich deutlich geleert. Von der hektischen Betriebsamkeit des Tages war kaum noch etwas zu spüren. Die Läden hatten alle noch geöffnet, aber einige der Händler, die ihre Verkaufsstände am Straßenrand aufgebaut hatten, packten bereits zusammen.

„Mum, wir haben jetzt alles was wir brauchen, oder?"

„Dein Bruder fehlt uns noch", antwortete Ginny ein wenig schelmisch, „aber ich bin sicher, dass James ganz brav bei Onkel George auf uns wartet. Also auf zu _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_."

Albus mochte seinen Onkel George, auch wenn dieser von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig wunderlich war. Und natürlich war er geradezu begeistert vom größten Scherzartikelladen in ganz Großbritannien. Es gab nichts, was man dort nicht kaufen konnte und fast alles brachte einen Riesenspaß. Jedenfalls solange man nicht selbst davon betroffen war.

Als Albus und Ginny _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _betraten, sahen sie, dass hier noch ziemlich viel Betrieb herrschte. Zahlreiche junge Hexen und Zauberer standen mit großen Augen vor den Regalen, die mit bunten Süßigkeiten mit allerlei Nebenwirkungen und verschiedensten Scherzartikeln gefüllt waren – von Klassikern wie Langziehohren und Juxzauberstäben bis hin zu den letzten Neuigkeiten, die Albus noch gar nicht kannte, die aber äußerst spannend aussahen. Albus beobachtete gerade eine junge Mutter, die vergeblich versuchte ihre beiden kleinen Söhne aus dem Laden hinauszuziehen und einen sehr verzweifelten Eindruck machte, als jemand nach ihm rief.

„Hey Al, hast Du einen Zauberstab bekommen, oder müssen Mum und Dad einen bei Kwikzaubern für Dich bestellen?"

James hatte ihn entdeckt und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Er hatte seine Schulsachen tagsüber selbst gekauft und amüsierte sich nun mit seinen beiden Freunden Henry Gwildor und Ramesh Narayan im Laden von Onkel George.

„Na klar habe ich einen Zauberstab." Albus' Selbstbewusstsein war inzwischen wieder deutlich angewachsen. „Bald wirst du meine Flüche zu spüren bekommen."

„Ich zittere schon, kleiner Bruder. Aber es ist schön, dass ich nun nicht mehr der einzige Potter in Hogwarts bin. Ein bisschen Verstärkung kann dort nicht schaden." Und schon war James wieder verschwunden, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Scherzartikeln, die Albus schon bald das Leben schwer machen würden.

Gerade als Albus sich selbst daran machen wollte, die neuesten Artikel von _WZZ_ in Augenschein zu nehmen, tauchte seine Mutter wieder auf. „Komm, lass uns Onkel George noch kurz hallo sagen und dann wird es auch schon Zeit für uns zu gehen. Wir wollen nicht allzu spät bei Oma und Opa eintreffen."

Also verließen Albus und Ginny zusammen die Verkaufsräume und gingen in das Büro, in dem George, der gemeinsam mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Ron die Geschäftsleitung von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ inne hatte, die meiste Zeit arbeitete. Ein wenig enttäuscht blickte Albus zurück auf die riesigen Wühltische und hohen Regale, in denen er jetzt viel lieber herumgestöbert hätte.

Nachdem Ginny zweimal vergeblich angeklopft hatte, schaute sie Albus achselzuckend an und verdrehte leicht die Augen, ehe sie energisch die Tür zu Georges Büro öffnete. Onkel George saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und zuckte zusammen, als Albus und Ginny den Raum betraten. Ganz offensichtlich war er tief in seine Arbeit versunken gewesen. Vor ihm stapelten sich mehrere Pergamentrollen mit Grafiken, Tabellen und vielen Zahlen.

„Ich hab euch gar nicht kommen hören", stammelte er noch immer ein wenig verwirrt. Er nahm seine Brille ab, die er seit einigen Jahren zum Lesen tragen musste, stand auf und umarmte seine Schwester. Dann drückte er Albus' Hand.

„Hallo Ginny, hi Albus. Setzt Euch." Er zeigte auf das Sofa, das in der Ecke des geräumigen Büros stand und ließ sich selbst in einen großen, gemütlichen Sessel fallen. „Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt James abholen, bevor er mir den ganzen Laden leer räumt." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bei diesen Worten, aber Ginny nahm die Sache offenbar ernster.

„George, Du weißt genau, dass Du den Jungs nicht unbegrenzt Spielsachen schenken sollst. Wie sollen sie da lernen, dass man nicht immer alles haben kann."

„Spielsachen ist wohl nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck für…".

„Du weißt was ich meine", unterbrach Ginny ihren Bruder unsanft. „Jetzt hat sich James natürlich wieder die Taschen mit Weasleys hochwertigen Zauberscherzartikeln vollgestopft und ich kann dafür sorgen, dass er alles wieder auspackt und zurück räumt. Das macht mich sehr beliebt bei meinem Ältesten." Albus fand, dass sich seine Mutter ein wenig zu sehr in Rage redete. Onkel George hatte es doch nur gut gemeint und er war nun einmal sehr großzügig, was seine Neffen und Nichten betraf. Aber Ginny war noch nicht am Ende.

„Ich hoffe, James hat sich ansonsten heute Nachmittag anständig verhalten?"

George zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe er antwortete. „Ja, ja. Absolut anständig, keine Klagen."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was er die ganze Zeit gemacht hat. Bist nicht ein einziges Mal aus Deinem Büro herausgekommen, nicht wahr?". Ginnys Stimme klang eher resigniert als wütend.

„Nun ja", antwortete George, „es gibt viel Arbeit, die sich nicht von selbst erledigt."

„Du arbeitest viel zu viel, George." Ginny hatte sich nun endgültig wieder beruhigt und das Gespräch entwickelte sich in eine andere Richtung. Es ging um das bevorstehende Familientreffen der Weasleys am folgenden Tag.

Albus' Gedanken wanderten wieder in Richtung des Verkaufsraums, in dem nur wenige Meter entfernt jede Menge Vergnügungen auf ihn warteten, während er hier saß und sich zunehmend langweilte. Sein Blick schweifte in Onkel Georges Büro umher. Vom etwas überfüllten Schreibtisch abgesehen, befand sich der Raum in einem ziemlich ordentlichen und aufgeräumten Zustand. In den Regalen standen Bücher und Aktenordner und an den Wänden hingen mehrere Urkunden und Auszeichnungen. Auf einer Urkunde aus dem Jahr 2001 stand zu lesen, dass George Weasley von der Redaktion der Zeitung „Die magische Welt der Wirtschaft" zum Jungunternehmer des Jahres ernannt worden war. Und auf einer weiteren Urkunde von 2002 wurde _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ als „etablierte Unternehmung mit zukunftsweisendem Konzept und vielversprechenden Gewinnaussichten" bezeichnet.

Albus empfand das Büro als ziemlich steril und ungemütlich. Aber er wusste, dass Onkel George unter dem Dach des Gebäudes seine Wohnung hatte, auch wenn er diese noch nie gesehen hatte. Dort, so war er überzeugt, war es sicher recht bequem und behaglich.

Ginny und George sprachen noch immer über den bevorstehenden Sonntag, schienen sich aber wiederum nicht ganz einig zu sein. Anscheinend hatte Onkel George keine große Lust zum Mittagessen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen, was Ginny wenig begeisterte.

Albus musterte nun Onkel George ein wenig genauer. Er war wie immer gut, aber nicht übertrieben modisch oder elegant gekleidet. Sein typisches feuerrotes Weasley-Haar wurde an einigen Stellen ein klein wenig dünner. Albus fragte sich, ob sein Opa Arthur früher wohl so ähnlich ausgesehen hatte. Er nahm sich vor, dies in einem der alten Fotoalben zu überprüfen. Und schließlich blieb sein Blick auf Onkel Georges Ohr haften, das heißt auf der Stelle, an der Onkel Georges Ohr einst gewesen war. Onkel Ron hatte ihm, James und Lily einmal erzählt, dass Onkel George sein Ohr vor langer Zeit durch einen Fluch im Kampf gegen Anhänger Voldemorts verloren hatte. Aber Einzelheiten kannte Albus nicht. Er nahm sich vor auch darüber ein wenig mehr heraus zu finden.

„Also Bruderherz, ich erwarte Dich morgen." Ginnys energische Stimme unterbrach Albus' Gedanken. „Denk ein bisschen an Mum. Sie wäre enttäuscht, wenn Du nicht kommen würdest." Und an Albus gerichtet fuhr sie fort: „Ich werde mich jetzt noch um James kümmern und dann verschwinden wir."

Sobald Ginny das Büro verlassen hatte, öffnete George einen der Schränke und holte eine purpurfarbene, edel aussehende Schachtel heraus, die er Albus gab. „Das ist für Dich, Neffe. Das aktuelle Hogwarts Einsteiger-Set von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ im Deluxe-Design. Darin enthalten sind die drei unentbehrlichen Schreibfedern für einen Erstklässler: eine selbstauffüllende Schreibfeder, die das lästige Nachfüllen von Tinte erspart, ein Rechtschreibchecker mit Autokorrekturfunktion und eine Schlaue-Antwort-Feder, die auch dann eine gutklingende Antwort schreibt, wenn Dir selbst keine einfällt. Die magischen Effekte halten nicht ewig, aber dank unserer patentierten Bearbeitungsmethode für verzauberte Gegenstände außergewöhnlich lang."

Albus öffnete die Schachtel und betrachtete voller Begeisterung die drei Schreibfedern darin. Sie sahen wirklich ausgesprochen elegant aus und würden in der Schule sicherlich wertvolle Dienste leisten. James besaß einen alten Rechtschreibchecker, der aber nicht mehr richtig funktionierte und inzwischen vorzugsweise Fehler in richtig geschriebene Wörter einbaute. Albus war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder sehr neidisch auf das neue Set sein würde.

„Vielen Dank, Onkel George", bedankte er sich überschwänglich, „das ist ein tolles Geschenk."

„Ist schon recht. Als Mitglied der Weasley-Familie musst Du in der Schule schließlich angemessen ausgerüstet sein. Und erzähl deinen Mitschülern ruhig, wo man diese hilfreichen Utensilien kaufen kann." Bei seinen letzten Worten zwinkerte George mit den Augen, aber Albus wusste, dass sein geschäftstüchtiger Onkel es durchaus ernst meinte.

„So Albus, jetzt geh zu Deiner Mum und Deinem Bruder. Aber such Dir im Laden noch etwas aus, bevor Ihr geht. Deine Mum hat zwar gesagt, dass ich Dir nur einen Scherzartikel erlauben darf, aber das Schreibfeder-Set habe ich Dir ja gewissermaßen aufgezwungen – als Werbegeschenk." Onkel George zwinkerte erneut verschmitzt mit den Augen und Albus fand seine Logik sehr überzeugend.

„Nochmals vielen Dank, Onkel George."

„Ich wünsch Dir eine gute Zeit in Hogwarts, Albus. Und nun geh schon."

George schloss schnell die Tür seines Büros hinter Albus, der sich zurück auf den Weg in die Verkaufsräume machte und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, was er sich aus der verlockenden Vielfalt dort aussuchen sollte.

Inzwischen hielten sich nur noch wenige Kunden im Laden auf. Es war bereits spät und _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ würde bald schließen. Albus schlenderte zwischen den Regalen umher, als er die lauten Stimmen von James und Ginny vernahm. Offenbar stritten die beiden miteinander. James war sicherlich sauer, dass er auf Drängen seiner Mutter alle Scherzartikel wieder zurücklegen musste. Aber Albus wurde schnell klar, dass sich der Streit inzwischen um ein anderes altbekanntes Thema drehte.

„Mit meinem alten Nimbus kann ich einfach nicht mithalten, Mum. Das hab ich Dir doch schon tausendmal erklärt. Ich brauche einen neuen Besen." Albus konnte seinen Bruder zwar nicht sehen, aber wusste genau, welch verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck er bei diesen Worten zu machen pflegte.

„Von wegen alter Nimbus." Ginnys Stimme war schneidend. Ihre Geduld war für den heutigen Tag aufgebraucht. „Dein Dad und ich, wir haben Dir den teuren Nimbus 2020 letztes Jahr auf deinen Wunsch hin gekauft und wir werden Dir bestimmt nicht jedes Jahr einen neuen Besen kaufen."

„Aber Michael Shaw hat den aktuellen Nimbus 2025 und Ian Frobisher sogar einen Feuerblitz _Thunder_. Das ist ein echter Profi-Rennbesen."

Im Gegensatz zu Albus war James ein talentierter Quidditchspieler, aber er hatte es bisher nicht in die Mannschaft von Gryffindor geschafft. Nun war es eigentlich nichts Außergewöhnliches für einen Schüler, der gerade in die dritte Klasse kam, kein Teammitglied zu sein. Aber Albus wusste, dass James darunter litt, dass von ihm Besonderes erwartet wurde. Harry Potter war der jüngste Sucher gewesen, den es jemals in der Geschichte von Hogwarts gegeben hatte, und Albus und James waren mit den Erzählungen von den sportlichen Erfolgen ihres Vaters gewissermaßen aufgewachsen. Und auch ihre Mutter war eine äußerst erfolgreiche Spielerin gewesen. James war dagegen auch in seinem zweiten Jahr nicht in die Mannschaft aufgenommen worden, obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte.

Ginny hatte das unfruchtbare Gespräch mit James inzwischen mit einem elterlichen Machtwort beendet und auch ihren jüngeren Sohn zu sich gerufen. Albus hatte sich noch keinen Weasley-Zauberscherz ausgesucht und hätte gerne noch etwas mehr Zeit gehabt, aber ihm war klar, dass seine Mum in ihrer momentanen Stimmung keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Also griff er einfach in das Regal, neben er dem gerade stand und nahm eine kleine, braune Schachtel heraus, ehe die drei Potters den Laden verließen. Erst als sie wieder draußen in der Winkelgasse waren, konnte er einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen. Er hatte eine Schachtel mit Langziehohren erwischt – nicht gerade das neueste aus dem Sortiment von _Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen_.


	4. Ein Familientreffen

**Kapitel 4: Ein Familientreffen**

Als Albus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er zunächst ein wenig orientierungslos und wusste nicht, wo er sich befand. An der Wand gegenüber stand ein Bett, das leer aber offensichtlich benutzt war. Neben ihm auf dem kleinen Nachttisch lagen eine längliche Schachtel sowie ein Paar Langziehohren. Und auf dem Boden am Fußende seines Bettes stand ein leerer Eulenkäfig. Langsam dämmerte es Albus. Es war Sonntag und er war im Fuchsbau bei Oma und Opa Weasley. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster machte Albus klar, dass es schon spät sein musste. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel.

Am vergangenen Abend war er zusammen mit seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder James durch das Flohnetzwerk in den Fuchsbau gekommen, nachdem sie in der Winkelgasse seine Schulsachen gekauft hatten. Stolz blickte er auf seinen verpackten Zauberstab, den er unbedingt mit in das kleine Schlafzimmer unter dem Dach hatte nehmen wollen. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm schließlich erlaubt, nachdem er hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, ihn nicht auszupacken. Denn natürlich durfte er den Zauberstab noch nicht benutzen. Dafür musste er warten bis der Unterricht in Hogwarts begonnen hatte. Bald würde es so weit sein.

Dad und Lily waren bereits im Fuchsbau gewesen, als Albus, James und Ginny von den Einkäufen zurückgekehrt waren. Albus hatte ihnen natürlich jede Einzelheit erzählt und alles vorgeführt, was er in der Winkelgasse erstanden hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie die Langziehohren ausprobiert und sie hatten ausgesprochen gut funktioniert. Vielleicht hatte er damit doch keinen so schlechten Griff gemacht.

Albus stand aus seinem Bett auf und schaute noch einmal genauer aus dem geöffneten Fenster hinaus, konnte aber weder James noch seine Eule Pete entdecken, die beide offenbar früher aus den Federn gekommen waren. Er zog sich schnell an und eilte die Treppe hinunter, als er plötzlich eine laute Frauenstimme vernahm, die ihn zusammenschrecken ließ.

„Ronald Weasley!" Oma Molly schien bereits in Bestform zu sein. „Wirst Du wohl augenblicklich zurückkommen und die Sauerei, die Du auf meinem Esstisch hinterlassen hast beseitigen!"

Albus hatte inzwischen die Küche erreicht und musste schmunzeln bei dem Bild, das sich ihm bot. Seine Großmutter stand inmitten der Küche in Feldherrenpose, während Onkel Ron wie ein kleiner Junge, der bei einem bösen Streich ertappt worden war, daher schlich um den Frühstückstisch aufzuräumen. Als er Albus sah, zuckte er mit den Schultern und grinste ein wenig verlegen. Seine Ohren hatten eine eigentümliche Rotfärbung angenommen.

„Albus, mein Schatz." Oma Molly hatte ihn ebenfalls erblickt. „Schön, dass Du wach bist. Beginnen wir den Tag zuerst einmal mit einem herzhaften Frühstück. Komm, setzt Dich an den Tisch. Hier wird es gleich wieder zivilisiert aussehen." Hierbei warf sie ihrem erwachsenen Sohn erneut einen tadelnden Blick zu, strahlte im nächsten Moment aber bereits wieder Albus an. „Eier mit Speck oder gleich Pfannkuchen mit Blaubeermarmelade?"

„Pfannkuchen." Das Frühstück bei Oma Molly war einfach sensationell. Allerdings galt das gleiche für Mittagessen, Nachmittagstee, Abendessen und jeden sonstigen erdenklichen Imbiss. Onkel Ron hatte seine Aufräumarbeiten inzwischen beendet – vorsichtshalber ohne jegliche magische Hilfe – und setzte sich zu Albus an den Tisch.

„Lass es Dir schmecken, Albus. Über die Kochkünste Deiner Großmutter kann man sich schließlich nicht beklagen." Und er fügte mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu: „Mit den Umgangsformen sieht es leider ein wenig anders aus."

Offenbar war Rons Flüstern nicht leise genug gewesen, denn Oma Weasley drehte sich augenblicklich um und nahm wieder ihre kampfeslustige Position ein. In diesem Moment sprang jedoch die Uhr an der Wand auf „Mit dem Kochen beginnen", was Albus' Großmutter auf weitaus friedlichere Gedanken brachte.

„Oh je, schon so spät", brachte sie mühsam hervor, ehe sie kurz Luft holte und sofort wieder tatkräftig ans Werk ging. „Lass Dich bei Deinem Frühstück nicht stören, Albus, aber ich muss mich an die Arbeit machen, wenn das Mittagessen pünktlich auf dem Tisch stehen soll."

Sie wedelte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab herum, woraufhin die Spüle selbstständig mit dem Abwasch des Frühstückgeschirrs begann, und eilte dann aus der Küche hinaus ins Freie.

Die gemütliche Küche der Weasleys war überhaupt voll mit magischen Gegenständen aller Art. Neben der Küchenuhr, die Dinge wie „Zu spät dran", „Tee aufsetzen" oder eben „Mit dem Kochen beginnen" anzeigte, gab es zahlreiche magische Küchengeräte, ein mit magischer Energie funktionierendes altes Radio über der Spüle und am Kamin hing ein Spiegel, der zumeist kritische Kommentare über die Spiegelbilder der sich in der Küche befindenden Personen abgab. Zuhause bei den Potters gab es selbstverständlich ebenfalls magische Dinge wie in fast allen Zaubererhaushalten, aber der Haushalt von Oma Molly und Opa Arthur war doch etwas Besonderes – von dem alten Ghul auf dem Dachboden ganz zu schweigen.

„Ich nehme an, dass Du gut geschlafen hast", unterbrach Ron Albus' Gedanken über die Ausstattungen von Zaubererfamilien. „Du musst wissen, dass James und Du in meinem alten Kinderzimmer geschlafen habt. Früher haben Dein Dad und ich dort häufig übernachtet, wenn er bei uns zu Besuch war."

„Cool", antwortete Albus interessiert, „da habt Ihr Euch bestimmt bis spät in die Nacht hinein unterhalten oder heimlich gelesen."

„Nun, einige der Nächte waren schon recht kurz, aber oft waren wir auch todmüde. Außerdem hatte Deine Großmutter schon damals ein wachsames Auge auf uns." Ron schnitt eine Grimasse, die Albus augenblicklich zum Lachen brachte, ehe er weiter sprach. „Ich erinnere mich an die Nacht bevor wir alle zusammen zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gegangen sind. Dein Dad und ich waren viel zu aufgeregt, um schlafen zu können, also haben wir geredet und sonst was gemacht. Aber Deine Oma hat mehrfach vor unserem Schlafzimmer patrouilliert und uns ungelogen mindestens zehnmal in dieser Nacht kontrolliert."

Da Ron augenscheinlich in der Verfassung war alte Geschichten zu erzählen, beschloss Albus, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt sei, ihn nach Einzelheiten über das verlorenen Ohr von Onkel George zu fragen, zumal Onkel Ron derjenige in der Familie war, der bezüglich der alten Geschichten über Voldemort am gesprächigsten war. Mum und Dad waren hierbei leider deutlich zurückhaltender. Gerade als Albus zu seiner Frage ansetzen wollte, kam jedoch Oma Molly in die Küche zurück und Albus hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre in ihrer Anwesenheit kein Gespräch über George zu beginnen.

Außerdem bemerkte Albus im nächsten Augenblick, dass Oma Molly nicht alleine war sondern von Tante Fleur begleitet wurde. Da konnte Onkel Georges Vergangenheit sicher ein wenig warten.

„Bonjour Albus. ‛Ast Du gut geschlafen?" Offenbar war es niemandem im Fuchsbau verborgen geblieben, dass Albus als letzter aufgestanden war. Und dass Tante Fleur ihn nun für einen Langschläfer hielt, war Albus ein wenig peinlich. Umso mehr bemühte er sich freundlich und gefasst zu antworten.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage, Tante Fleur." Albus spürte geradezu wie er leicht errötete. Und mit Verärgerung nahm er wahr, dass Onkel Ron neben ihm mit den Augen rollte und grinste. Überhaupt schien Onkel Ron den ganzen Morgen nichts anderes zu tun zu haben als blöd zu grinsen.

„Komm, Albus, lass uns raus zu den anderen gehen. Ich glaube die spielen Quidditch und wir sollten ihnen mal zeigen wo's lang geht." Ron ging voran und Albus folgte ihm ein wenig widerstrebend. „Außerdem lassen wir die Mädels wohl besser in Ruhe ihre Aufgaben in der Küche erledigen."

Dies brachte Ron erneut einen bösen Blick seiner Mutter ein, die gerade einen Stapel Kochbücher aus dem Regal nahm, während Fleur mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs begonnen hatte, Wasser in einem riesigen Topf zu erhitzen, wobei sie aufpassen musste, dass ihr langes, blondes Haar nicht in den Topf hinein hing und mitgekocht wurde.

Albus und Ron durchquerten den Hof und Garten des Fuchsbaus, ehe sie hinter ein paar großen Bäumen das Quidditch-Spielfeld erreichten, das die Weasley-Kinder vor vielen Jahren an dieser Stelle eingerichtet hatten und das im Laufe der Jahre zunehmend ausgebaut und verbessert worden war. Es gab richtige Spielfeldmarkierungen, immerhin einen statt der üblichen drei Ringe pro Seite als Tore sowie eine kleine Tribüne, auf der Opa Arthur, Hermine, Hugo und Lily saßen, um das Match zu beobachten. Als sie Albus und Ron entdeckten, gab es eine äußerst freudige Begrüßung aber auch den ein oder anderen spitzen Kommentar über Albus' Schlafgewohnheiten.

Ron hatte sofort entdeckt, dass eine der beiden Mannschaften lediglich aus drei Spielern bestand, während das andere Team zu viert war. „Das ist aber in höchstem Maße unfair", schrie er in Richtung der Spieler, zauberte umgehend seinen Besen aus dem Haus herbei und flog mitten ins Getümmel, um Harry, Bill und Dominique zu unterstützen.

„Auch wenn Dein Onkel Ron sich mal wieder vorgedrängelt hat, kannst Du natürlich trotzdem noch mitspielen, Albus", meinte Hermine lachend und kopfschüttelnd zugleich. „Wir können sicher noch einen Besen für Dich auftreiben."

„Du kannst Dich aber auch einfach zu uns setzen und zuschauen, wie die Verrückten sich die Köpfe einschlagen", warf Opa Arthur ein, als Louis gerade mit seinem Schläger den Klatscher knapp verfehlte und stattdessen Bill traf, der sich nur mit Mühe auf seinem Besen halten konnte.

„Quidditch leistet also durchaus einen wertvollen Beitrag zur Festigung von Vater-Sohn-Beziehungen", kommentierte daraufhin Tante Hermine leicht sarkastisch, die bekanntermaßen kein Fan des ansonsten in der Zaubererwelt so beliebten Sports war. Albus, der sich inzwischen neben seine Schwester Lily gesetzt hatte, war ganz froh, dass er nicht mitspielen musste. Er liebte Quidditch zwar und war ein glühender Anhänger der Chudley Cannons, deren Spiele er aufmerksam verfolgte, sein Talent hielt sich allerdings in Grenzen und auf einem Rennbesen fühlte er sich nicht allzu wohl. Als er jedoch sah wie Rose gerade einen schwach geworfenen Quaffel von Onkel Ron verfehlte, was zu einem wilden Freudentanz des Torschützen führte, dachte er bei sich, dass er in diesem Match wohl zumindest nicht der schlechteste Spieler gewesen wäre.

Bis zu Rons Eingreifen hatte die zahlenmäßig überlegene Mannschaft mit Ginny, James, Louis und Rose geführt. In der halben Stunde, die Albus nun zu sehen bekam, kippte das Spiel jedoch. Da jedes Team nur aus vier Spielern bestand, gab es keine echte Aufteilung in Jäger, Hüter, Treiber und Sucher. Vielmehr spielte jeder jede Position, auch wenn je ein Spieler pro Team einen Schläger besaß und sich somit bevorzugt um den einen Klatscher kümmerte, der im Spiel war.

„Gibt es eigentlich einen goldenen Schnatz", wollte Albus wissen, denn irgendwie musste das Spiel schließlich beendet werden.

„Nein", antwortete Opa Arthur, „den gibt es nicht. Man weiß ja nie, wann der auftaucht, geschweige denn wann er gefangen wird. Und das Spiel kann ja nicht endlos dauern. Es geht nach Zeit, und die müsste bald um sein." Dabei zog er umständlich eine alte, silberne Taschenuhr unter seiner Weste hervor und nickte noch einmal bekräftigend. „In der Tat, es ist gleich vorbei."

„Allerdings gibt es heute noch eine kleine Überraschung zum Abschluss des Spiels", erklärte Hermine mit bedeutsamer Stimme. „Gewissermaßen ein Ersatz für das Fangen eines echten goldenen Schnatzes. Ron, Rose und ich haben es letzte Woche zuhause ausprobiert und es hat wunderbar funktioniert."

„Was hast Du vor, Tante Hermine?" Albus' Neugierde war geweckt.

„Das wirst Du gleich sehen. Schau einfach zu."

Kurz darauf nahm Opa Arthur seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und schoss mit einem lauten Knall leuchtende rote Funken in die Luft. Offenbar das verabredete Signal für das Ende des Spiels.

Jetzt wandte sich Tante Hermine an die Quidditch-Spieler, und Albus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihre Stimme magisch verstärkt hatte oder nicht.

„Kommen wir nun wie besprochen zur Entscheidung des Matches. In Ermangelung eines echten goldenen Schnatzes werde ich nun nacheinander zehn magisch geformte Schnatze in die Luft schießen, welche für kurze Zeit die Eigenschaften eines echten besitzen werden. Danach fallen sie einfach zu Boden. Für einen gefangenen Schnatz gibt es wie für ein Tor zehn Punkte. Der derzeitige Spielstand lautet 80 zu 60 für Harrys Team. Viel Spaß und viel Erfolg. Los geht's." Bei diesen Worten schnellte bereits der erste goldene Schnatz aus Hermines Zauberstab. In gut 30 Metern Höhe breitete er seine Flügel aus und begann mit hoher Geschwindigkeit selbständig zu fliegen. Als erster näherte sich Ron dem goldenen Schnatz, der jedoch genau in dem Moment einen überraschenden Haken schlug, als Ron nach ihm greifen wollte.

„Weiter Dad! Versuch's noch mal." Der kleine Hugo war inzwischen auf der Tribüne aufgestanden und feuerte Ron enthusiastisch an, was ihm einen abschätzigen Blick seiner Schwester Rose einbrachte, die im gegnerischen Team spielte. Trotz der Anfeuerung von der Tribüne gelang es Ron nicht, den goldenen Schnatz zu fassen, er blieb dem flinken, kleinen Ding jedoch eng auf den Fersen. Plötzlich stellte der Schnatz jedoch seine Aktivitäten ein, ganz offensichtlich ließ die Zauberwirkung nach. Die kleine Kugel plumpste nun einfach nach unten und Ron tauchte ab um sie nun endgültig dingfest zu machen. In genau diesem Moment beschleunigte Ginny von weiter unten. Sie schien geradezu auf diese Situation gelauert zu haben und im Stile einer geübten Sucherin pflückte sie ihrem heran fliegenden Bruder den goldenen Schnatz vor der Nase weg. Das Publikum jubelte und applaudierte. Lediglich Hugo schaute ziemlich betroffen drein, worin er nur noch von seinem Vater übertroffen wurde.

Hermines folgende zwei Schnatze wurden von Harry gefangen. Die weiteren fingen Dominique, nochmals Ginny, Ron und zwei gingen an James. Somit stand es 120 zu 100 für Harrys Mannschaft bei noch zwei verbleibenden Bällen. Hermines nächster Schnatz flog höher als die bisherigen, so dass alle Spieler ihn für einen Moment aus den Augen verloren. Dieses Mal war Bill derjenige, der ihn als erster wieder erspähte. Aber auch James reagierte schnell und heftete sich an Bills Fersen. Auch dieser Schnatz versuchte seine beiden Verfolger durch geschickte Wendemanöver und Richtungswechsel abzuhängen. Während Bill zunehmend Schwierigkeiten hatte der kleinen goldenen Kugel zu folgen, lenkte James seinen Nimbus 2020 ausgesprochen geschickt und war drauf und dran, seinen Onkel zu überholen und sich dem Schnatz entscheidend zu nähern. Bill, der nun Seite an Seite mit James flog, hatte seine schwierige Lage realisiert und erhöhte nochmals seine Geschwindigkeit. Sein langes zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenes Haar flatterte immer wilder hinter ihm her. Da machte der Schnatz erneut eine plötzliche Wendung nach rechts und flog gleichzeitig nach unten in Richtung Boden. Das war zuviel für Bill, der nun offenbar zu viel riskiert hatte. Als er versuchte den Richtungswechsel des Schnatzes nachzuvollziehen, verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Besen, überschlug sich zweimal, ohne sein Fluggerät jedoch loszulassen, und war aus dem Rennen. James dagegen gelang es mit einer sensationellen Reaktion dem goldenen Schnatz zu folgen. Die Zuschauer jubelten, hielten jedoch im nächsten Augenblick wieder die Luft an, als sie sahen, dass der letzte Richtungswechsel des Schnatzes Harry plötzlich ins Spiel gebracht hatte.

Noch war James' Distanz zum goldenen Schnatz geringer. Doch als er plötzlich bemerkte wie sein Dad heranschnellte, erschrak er und verlor wertvolle Sekunden. Der Schnatz schwebte lediglich noch etwa einen Meter über dem Boden und vermittelte den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Moment seine Zauberkraft verlieren. James und Harry rasten mit hoher Geschwindigkeit aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen heran, ihre Blicke einzig auf den kleinen goldenen Ball gerichtet, dessen Flügel nun aufgehört hatten zu schlagen. Beide Spieler streckten ihre Hände aus, um nach dem Schnatz zu greifen, und versuchten gleichzeitig dem anderen auszuweichen. Auch wenn es ihnen gelang, einen Frontalzusammenstoß zu vermeiden, prallten sie dennoch heftig aufeinander, verloren beide die Kontrolle über ihre Besen und stürzten mit nach wie vor hoher Geschwindigkeit auf dem Boden. Vom Instinkt eines echten Suchers geleitet sprangen beide sofort wieder auf, offenbar in der Hoffnung, den goldenen Schnatz doch noch zu fangen. Dieser plumpste jedoch genau in diesem Augenblick auf den Boden, so dass keine der beiden Mannschaften diese zehn Punkte für sich beanspruchen konnte.

Harry hielt sich nun den linken Oberarm, der bei dem Sturz wohl etwas abbekommen hatte, während James verärgert das Gesicht verzog und fluchte, da sein Team den Rückstand nun nicht mehr aufholen konnte. Als sich die beiden gestürzten Spieler jedoch gegenseitig anschauten mit ihren zerrissenen Kleidern, Schürfwunden und von oben bis unten mit Dreck verschmiert, brachen sie in gemeinsames Lachen aus, dem sich die anderen Quidditch-Spieler anschlossen, nachdem sie von ihren Besen gestiegen waren.

„Gut geflogen und hart gekämpft, mein Sohn", Harry klopfte James anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Hat nicht ganz gereicht", erwiderte James mit einem inzwischen deutlich zufriedeneren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Jungs!", brummte Hermine direkt neben Albus kaum verständlich vor sich hin und schoss ihren letzten, unbedeutenden Schnatz in die Luft, um den sich jedoch niemand mehr kümmerte.

Als sich alle etwa eine halbe Stunde später zum Mittagessen trafen, war das Quidditch-Spiel noch immer das Hauptgesprächsthema. Harry und James waren wieder einigermaßen hergestellt und die Weasleys und Potters nahmen an der großen Tafel Platz, die Molly und Fleur bei dem schönen Wetter im Freien gerichtet hatten.

„Das Essen müsste eigentlisch fertisch sein. Isch gehe nachsehen." Fleur wollte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche machen, wurde aber von Opa Arthur zurückgehalten.

„Warte, Fleur. Lass mich gehen. Molly wartet auf jemanden, der nicht kommen wird." Und während Opa Arthur bei seiner Frau im Fuchsbau war, ließ Bill dezent das überzählige Gedeck von der Mittagstafel verschwinden.

„Sie wartet auf Onkel George, oder?", flüsterte Albus Rose fragend zu. Rose nickte.

„Aber warum kommt er denn nicht?"

„Er kommt doch fast nie auf irgendwelche Familienfeste", antwortete Rose und überlegte einen Augenblick. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was der Grund dafür ist."

Oma Molly und Opa Arthur waren nun auch da und hatten sich an den Tisch gesetzt, so dass Albus lieber darauf verzichtete einen der Erwachsenen nach den Gründen für Onkel Georges Fernbleiben zu fragen.

Stattdessen drehte sich das Gespräch während des Mittagessens vor allem um die anderen Mitglieder der Familie Weasley, die heute nicht anwesend waren.

„Percy ist im Auftrag des Ministeriums in Polen und Laura begleitet ihn", wusste Hermine zu berichten, die ebenso wie Albus' Dad und Onkel Percy im Ministerium arbeitete.

„Der kleine Spencer ist währenddessen bei Lauras Eltern in Upper Flagley", ergänzte Oma Molly. „Percy hat sehr bedauert, dass sie dieses Jahr nicht am traditionellen Familientreffen am Ende der Sommerferien teilnehmen können. Im nächsten Jahr, wenn Spencer nach Hogwarts geht, wollen sie aber auf jeden Fall dabei sein."

Albus mochte Onkel Percy nicht besonders. Er war äußerst ernsthaft und steif und sein Sohn Spencer kam sehr nach seinem Dad. Percy war Leiter des Internationalen Büros für Magisches Recht und demzufolge häufig auf Reisen im Ausland. Tante Laura stammte aus einer recht wohlhabenden Familie im Norden Englands. Sie war um einiges jünger als Percy und Albus fand sie recht nett, auch wenn sie eher eine stille und zurückhaltende Persönlichkeit hatte.

„Charlie werden wir vor Weihnachten wohl nicht zu Gesicht bekommen", kam Opa Arthur auf seinen zweitältesten Sohn zu sprechen.

„Ist er immer noch in Südamerika auf der Suche nach dieser geheimnisvollen Drachenart?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja, er hält sich derzeit mit seinem Expeditionsteam in den Anden auf. In erster Linie beschäftigt er sich mit dem Verhalten des Peruanischen Viperzahns. Aber Du hast schon Recht, Harry. Charlie glaubt, dass er in den Anden möglicherweise auf ein Exemplar des sagenumwobenen Kristalldrachen stoßen könnte, dem ganz besondere magische Fähigkeiten nachgesagt werden."

„Onkel Charlie hat einen echt coolen Job", schaltete sich Louis in die Unterhaltung ein. „Er ist immer unterwegs und hat mit es mit den gefährlichsten Tieren zu tun. Das wäre mal etwas für mich."

Bill und Ron mussten sich beide das Lachen verkneifen, wussten sie doch, was nun kommen würde. Erwartungsvoll blickten sie zu Oma Molly und wurden nicht enttäuscht.

„Diese Einschätzung der Arbeit deines Onkel Charlie kann ich leider nicht teilen", wandte sich Oma Molly stirnrunzelnd an Louis. „Dieses Vagabundenleben ist doch nicht angemessen für einen Mann seines Alters. Rumänien, Schweden, Tibet, Äthiopien, Peru – und das sind noch lange nicht alle Orte, an denen er sich herumgetrieben hat. Er sollte endlich Ordnung in sein Leben bringen – heiraten, eine Familie gründen, sesshaft werden. Und wie er aussieht durch die Arbeit mit diesen Ungetümen. Wenn er noch mehr Brandwunden und Narben bekommt, wird er nie eine anständige Frau finden."

„Er hat eine Freundin, Mum", wandte Ginny vorsichtig ein.

Molly seufzte. „Diese Rumänin, mit der er seit Jahren einmal zusammen ist und dann wieder getrennt und momentan wohl wieder zusammen. Das ist doch keine Beziehung."

„Es ist Charlies Leben, das er führen muss wie er es für richtig hält, Molly." Opa Arthur sprach sanft aber ungewohnt bestimmt. „Wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen."

„Ja, ja. Ich weiß." Oma Molly seufzte erneut. „Aber er ist nun mal unser Sohn und es fällt mir schwer mich herauszuhalten, wenn mir etwas nicht gefällt."

„Das heißt wir kommen jetzt zu meiner Frisur." Bill grinste seine Mutter herausfordernd und liebevoll zugleich an.

„Ich sagte, ich kann mich nicht heraushalten wenn mir etwas nicht gefällt. Wenn ich etwas als abgrundtief schrecklich und lächerlich empfinde, dann ignoriere ich es einfach." Oma Molly hatte ihren Humor wieder gefunden und alle am Tisch lachten herzhaft mit, sicherlich auch ein wenig aus Erleichterung, dass dieses etwas delikate Thema nun beendet war.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Teddy?", richtete Hermine die nächste Frage an Harry und gab damit der Unterhaltung endgültig eine andere Richtung. Teddy Lupin war Harrys Patensohn. Seine Eltern waren kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben und so lebte er bei seiner Großmutter Andromeda. Allerdings verbrachte Teddy sehr viel Zeit bei den Potters und war für Albus eigentlich so etwas wie ein großer Bruder – einer, von dem Albus viel verlässlichere Informationen über Hogwarts erhalten hatte als von James.

„Teddy geht es sehr gut", berichtete Harry. „Sein Jahr Auszeit ist jetzt allerdings vorbei. Der Ernst des Lebens beginnt nun endgültig." Teddy hatte vor einem Jahr seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und war dann für einige Monate mit zwei Freunden durch die Welt gereist. Albus hatte ihn vermisst, aber seit April war er wieder zurück und hatte die Potters häufig in Godrics Hollow besucht.

„Und nun will er in die Fußstapfen seiner Mutter und seines Patenonkels treten und ein Auror werden?", fragte Bill nach.

„Richtig", antwortete Harry. „Die Ausbildung beginnt im September und dauert drei Jahre. Das wird keine einfache Zeit für ihn werden, aber er wird es schaffen."

„Mit Sicherheit. Er kennt ja den Chef der Aurorenzentrale ganz gut", stichelte Ron.

„Ach halt doch den Mund, Ron." Hermine kam Harry mit ihrer schroffen Antwort zuvor. „Erstens braucht Teddy überhaupt keine Beziehungen, schließlich waren schon seine schulischen Leistungen von einer Qualität, von der Du nur träumen konntest. Und zweitens würde Harry seine Position niemals für so etwas ausnutzen. Das weißt Du ganz genau."

„War Daddy nicht gut in der Schule?", fragte nun der kleine Hugo und löste damit allgemeine Heiterkeit aus.

„Dein Daddy war nicht schlecht", war Hermine nicht um eine Antwort verlegen, „aber mit etwas mehr Fleiß hätte er noch um einiges besser sein können."

Die Unterhaltung wurde noch einige Zeit fortgesetzt bis Bill, Fleur und ihre beiden Kinder aufbrechen mussten. Bill war bei der Zaubererbank Gringotts angestellt und hatte am nächsten Morgen ein wichtiges Treffen mit einer Investorengruppe aus Irland, welches er noch vorbereiten musste. Ginny half ihrer Mutter dabei, die Küche aufzuräumen und Opa Arthur hatte aus dem Schuppen neben dem Haus zwei merkwürdige Geräte geholt, die er den Kindern vorführen wollte.

„Die Muggel nennen dies Funkgeräte", erklärte er. „Ziemlich faszinierende Sache. Man kann damit über weite Entfernungen hinweg miteinander sprechen, ohne laut schreien zu müssen. Ich habe das Ganze mit etwas Magie noch ein klein wenig verbessert. Ich werde es Euch zeigen." Dann erklärte er James wie er eines der beiden Geräte bedienen musste und schickte ihn hinter das Haus, um dort mit ihm zu sprechen. Zunächst war allerdings außer einem lauten Rauschen und ab und zu einem unangenehmen Knacken nichts zu hören. „Keine Angst, das kriegen wir schon noch hin", ließ sich Opa Arthur nicht entmutigen und nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand.

Während Opa Arthur versuchte, das Funkgerät zu reparieren und der kleinen Lily jeden einzelnen Schritt ausführlich erklärte, bemerkte Albus, dass Rose ihre Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Richtung gelenkt hatte. Sie belauschte offenbar das Gespräch, das Harry, Ron und Hermine am anderen Ende des Tisches führten, auch wenn sie ihren Blick nach wie vor auf Opa Arthur und sein Funkgerät gerichtet hatte. Für einen Augenblick lächelte sie Albus geheimnisvoll zu und dieser lauschte nun ebenfalls aufmerksam.

„Dann hat er das Ministerium informiert und Leighton hat die Sache überprüft und Notts Leichnam gefunden", berichtete Albus' Dad gerade, als er von Onkel Ron unterbrochen wurde.

„Moment mal. Ich komme leider nicht ganz mit, wenn sich der Chef des Aurorenbüros mit der stellvertretenden Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung unterhält. Mir fehlen da ein paar Informationen. Könntet Ihr bitte ganz vorne anfangen?"

„Ich musste doch gestern überraschend ins Ministerium", holte Hermine nun weiter aus. „Kingsley hat Harry und mich holen lassen, weil Pollux Leighton, ein Auror, die Leiche von Samuel Nott in dessen Haus gefunden hat. Notts Sohn hatte das Ministerium informiert, weil er lange nichts von seinem Vater gehört hatte. Und als er nachsehen wollte, gelang es ihm nicht, ins Haus seines Vaters zu gelangen. Das Haus war offenbar durch einen Zauber versiegelt worden. Leighton hat den alten Nott dann tot aufgefunden und Kingsley informiert, der wiederum uns beide gerufen hat."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum die drei hochrangigsten Beamten der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung wegen eines solchen Vorfalls umgehend alarmiert werden. Selbst wenn es sich um einen Mord handeln sollte."

„Sagt Dir der Name Nott nichts?", fragte Harry. „Theodore Nott, der Sohn des Toten, ist damals mit uns zur Schule gegangen."

„Theodore Nott – ja sicher, ich erinnere mich." Ron war offensichtlich ein Licht aufgegangen und plötzlich schien ihn die Sache wirklich zu interessieren. „Nott war in Slytherin, kein übermäßig auffälliger Typ. Aber sein Vater war ein Todesser, nicht wahr?"

Rose blickte erneut kurz verschwörerisch zu Albus herüber. Dieser spürte eine gewisse Erregung. Die Anhänger Voldemorts waren Todesser genannt worden. Und einer von ihnen war nun offenbar ermordet worden. Ebenso wie bei Onkel Ron war nun auch Albus' Interesse endgültig geweckt.

„Ja", antwortete Harry, „Samuel Nott war ein Todesser gewesen. Er war ein Mitschüler Voldemorts und schon damals ein Mitglied in dessen Slytherin-Clique. Später war er dann einer der ersten, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten und ihn auf dessen Weg zur Macht unterstützten. Trotzdem ist er nie zu einem wirklich führenden Todesser geworden. Der ganz große Fanatismus hat ihm wohl gefehlt."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Hat sich der alte Nott nicht dem Ministerium gestellt? Ich meine, mich an die Berichterstattung im Tagespropheten erinnern zu können. Und wir haben uns damals sicher auch darüber unterhalten."

„Dein Gedächtnis ist ja besser als ich gedacht hätte, mein Schatz", setzte nun Hermine die Erläuterung fort. „Auch das ist inzwischen schon einige Jahre her. Nach der endgültigen Niederlage Voldemorts ist Samuel Nott zunächst ins Ausland geflohen. Er hat sich ungefähr zwei Jahre lang in Belgien und in den Niederlanden versteckt gehalten. Aber er fühlte sich dort nicht wohl und hat seinen Sohn vermisst. Also kehrte Nott senior nach England zurück und stellte sich den Auroren."

„Es kam zu einem relativ kurzen Gerichtsverfahren und Samuel Nott wurde zu zwölf Jahren Askaban verurteilt", ergänzte Harry.

„Eigentlich eine recht milde Strafe für einen Todesser der ersten Stunde, oder?", fragte Ron.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Stimmt. Aber es gab ein paar Gründe, die die Richter des Zaubergamots milde gestimmt haben. Nott war, wie schon erwähnt, keiner der führenden Todesser und er hat sich freiwillig gestellt. Außerdem war kurz zuvor der lange und umstrittene Prozess gegen die Malfoys zu Ende gegangen. Da konnten die Richter kaum ein allzu hartes Urteil fällen."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich und wiederholte nur: „Malfoy!".

„Jedenfalls gab es in den Monaten nach dem Urteil gegen Nott einige weitere Anhänger Voldemorts, die sich dem Ministerium stellten", machte Hermine weiter. „Darunter waren keine echten Todesser mehr, es waren eher kleine Fische – aber immerhin."

„Kommen wir zurück zu Nott", nahm Ron den Faden der Geschichte wieder auf. „Was hat er nach Askaban gemacht?"

„Er wurde vor vier Jahren aus dem Gefängnis entlassen und zog in die Nähe seines Sohnes und dessen Familie. Theodore hatte inzwischen geheiratet und eine Tochter bekommen. Soweit wir wissen, war das Verhältnis zwischen Nott senior und seinem Sohn sowie dessen Familie recht gut. In der ersten Zeit wurde er noch von Auroren beobachtet, aber er führte ein vollkommen ruhiges und zurückgezogenes Leben."

„Und habt Ihr schon einen Verdacht, wer Nott umgebracht haben könnte?", kam Ron nun auf den entscheidenden Punkt.

„Nein, leider nicht. Wir haben kaum Hinweise." Harry zögerte einen Moment. „Es wäre natürlich denkbar, dass der Mord überhaupt nichts mit Notts Vergangenheit zu tun hat. Aber das glauben wir nicht wirklich. Nott war nicht wohlhabend und nichts lässt auf einen Raub oder ähnliches schließen."

„Sieht vielmehr nach einem Racheakt von Todessern aus, oder etwa nicht? Ich meine, weil Nott sich freiwillig gestellt hat."

„Ja, das ist wohl nahe liegend, Ron. Schließlich gibt es noch genug ehemalige Todesser, die nicht gefasst werden konnten. Und denen wird Notts Handlungsweise nicht gefallen haben. Außerdem wurde Nott mit dem unverzeihlichen Todesfluch ermordet." Harrys Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Das wäre die typische Art für einen Todesser zu töten. Und in den letzten Jahren hatten wir so gut wie keinen Fall, in dem der Todesfluch angewandt wurde. Andererseits gab es über Notts Haus kein Dunkles Mal. Und ich sehe eigentlich keinen Grund, warum Todesser darauf verzichten sollten. Ein Vergeltungsakt gegen Nott hätte doch sicherlich ein Zeichen für alle anderen ehemaligen Anhänger Voldemorts im Untergrund sein sollen."

„Na ja", wandte Hermine ein, "vielleicht wollten eventuelle Todesser doch nicht ganz so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, um eine groß angelegte Untersuchung und eine neue Jagd auf alte Anhänger Voldemorts zu vermeiden. Aber Du hast schon Recht, Harry. Mir gefällt diese Todesser-Theorie auch nicht so richtig. Soweit ich weiß, gab es in den letzten zehn Jahren keinerlei Hinweise auf Todesser-Aktivitäten in Großbritannien."

„Im Gegenteil. Es war alles ausgesprochen ruhig. Und wir haben natürlich mehrere Informanten in zwielichtige und schwarzmagische Kreise eingeschleust. Nach dem Untergang Voldemorts war dies ziemlich einfach. Aber die haben seither nur von harmlosen Gruppen berichtet, die ein paar dunkle Traditionen aufrecht erhalten und sich ein bisschen wichtig machen." Harry unterbrach seinen Bericht einen kurzen Augenblick und blickte Hermine und dann Ron an. „In den letzten beiden Jahren haben wir allerdings einige Hinweise erhalten, dass sich jemand – wir haben keinen Namen – in diesen Kreisen etablieren möchte. Unsere Informanten sind sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass es sich nicht um einen ehemaligen Todesser handelt."

„Vielleicht hat dieser schwarze Magier Nott umgebracht, um an Ansehen bei seinesgleichen zu gewinnen", warf Ron ein.

„Eine gute Überlegung, die wir auch schon angestellt haben. Nur würde ich den Begriff ‚schwarzer Magier' lieber vermeiden." Harry wandte sich nun eindringlicher an Ron. „Das wäre wohl doch etwas zu viel der Ehre für jemanden, den wir noch gar nicht kennen und der wahrscheinlich recht harmlos ist."

„Nun, er hat Avada Kedavra benutzt."

„Irgendjemand hat diesen Fluch benutzt. Und wir werden herausfinden, wer es war. Wahrscheinlich steckt wirklich nicht allzu viel dahinter."

„Trotzdem ist es ein komisches Gefühl, sich nach all diesen Jahren wieder über dieses alte Thema zu unterhalten", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Gestern Abend habe ich seit Jahren das erste Mal wieder meine Narbe bewusst betrachtet und abgetastet. Ja, es ist ein komisches Gefühl. Aber ich spüre diese Narbe seit neunzehn Jahren nicht mehr und wir leben seit genau dieser Zeit in einer Phase der Ruhe und des Friedens, wie es sie zuvor wohl kaum jemals gegeben hat. Vielleicht sollten wir dies wieder ein wenig mehr zu schätzen wissen. Und vielleicht normalisiert sich die Situation nach diesen äußerst ruhigen Jahren einfach wieder etwas. Verbrecher hat es schon immer gegeben und wird es wahrscheinlich immer geben."

„Und wir sind dazu da, sie dingfest zu machen, Harry." Hermine verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Trotzdem freue ich mich nicht gerade darauf, wenn die Presse von Notts Tod erfährt. Der Tagesprophet wird eine Story daraus machen und wir werden die Sache nicht auf Dauer geheim halten können."

„Ha! Es funktioniert." Opa Arthurs Aufschrei riss Albus und Rose aus ihrer Konzentration und beide erschraken heftig. „Was ist los mit Euch beiden? Seid Ihr etwa eingeschlafen?"

Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine waren durch Opa Arthurs lautstarke Erfolgsmeldung auf die anderen am Tisch sitzenden aufmerksam geworden und schauten herüber. Albus hatte den Eindruck, dass Hermine ihre Tochter ein wenig kritisch in Augenschein nahm.

„James, hörst du mich?" Opa Arthur brüllte geradezu in das Funkgerät hinein.

„Ja, Grandpa. Laut und deutlich. Vor allem laut", ließ sich James' Stimme aus dem Funkgerät vernehmen und Opa Arthur streckte es triumphierend in die Höhe.

Die drei Erwachsenen waren inzwischen aufgestanden und spazierten noch etwas auf dem Hof der Weasleys umher und unterhielten sich weiter.

„Schade, dass wir nicht noch mehr mitbekommen haben. Das war echt spannend", meinte Albus bedauernd. „Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich nicht alles verstanden habe. Was ist denn zum Beispiel ein dunkles Mal?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht", antwortete Rose und rutschte zusammen mit Albus ein wenig weiter ans andere Ende des Tisches, während Lily mit großer Begeisterung Opa Arthurs Funkgerät ausprobierte. „Aber es ist in der Tat eine spannende Geschichte. Vielleicht können wir in den nächsten Tagen noch bisschen mehr herausbekommen."

„Meine Eltern erzählen mir bestimmt nichts darüber", sagte Albus deprimiert.

„Meine Mum ist auch verschwiegen, aber von Dad lässt sich vielleicht etwas in Erfahrung bringen." Rose schmunzelte zuversichtlich. „Außerdem werde ich die Berichterstattung im Tagespropheten jetzt etwas genauer verfolgen."

„Aber Du liest doch eh schon jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde Zeitung." Diese Angewohnheit von Rose hatte Albus noch nie verstanden.

Rose überging diese Bemerkung kommentarlos und schmiedete stattdessen bereits Pläne für die kommende Woche. „Wir können uns jetzt jeden Nachmittag treffen und schon einmal gemeinsam einen Blick in unsere Schulbücher werfen. Ein bisschen Vorbereitung schadet nicht. Und wenn ich von Dad etwas über den Mordfall erfahren habe, werde ich es Dir natürlich erzählen."

„OK", brummte Albus wenig begeistert vor sich hin. Dann hellte sich seine Miene deutlich auf. „Und dann geht es auch schon nach Hogwarts." Sein Blick fiel noch einmal auf Rose. Er war froh, dass sie dabei sein würde.


	5. Ankunft in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 5: Ankunft in Hogwarts**

Dieses Jahr schien es überraschend schnell Herbst zu werden. Der Morgen des ersten September war frisch und golden wie ein Apfel, und während die kleine Familie über die holprige Straße auf den großen verrußten Bahnhof zuwackelte, glitzerten der Qualm von Autos und der Atem der Fußgänger wie Spinnennetze in der kalten Luft. Zwei große Käfige klapperten oben auf den schwer beladenen Gepäckwagen, die die Eltern schoben: Die Eulen darin schrien empört, und das rothaarige Mädchen, das sich an den Arm ihres Vaters geklammert hatte, lief heulend hinter ihren Brüdern her.

„Nicht mehr lange, dann darfst Du auch gehen", sagte Harry zu ihr.

„Zwei Jahre", schniefte Lily. „Ich will jetzt gehen."

Die Pendler starrten neugierig auf die Eulen, als sich die Familie auf die Absperrung zwischen den Bahnsteigen neun und zehn zuschlängelte. Seit Monaten hatte sich Albus auf diesen Tag gefreut und nun fühlte er sich schrecklich. Lily heulte schon den ganzen Morgen herum, James nutzte jede Gelegenheit seine Geschwister zu ärgern und selbst Mum und Dad schienen ein wenig angespannt zu sein. Und am schlimmsten war, dass Albus sich selbst kaum wieder erkannte. Er war nervös und verlor schon bei der geringsten Kleinigkeit die Beherrschung.

„Ich _will_ nicht! Ich _will_ nicht nach Slytherin!"

James zog ihn schon den ganzen Morgen mit diesem Thema auf. Und leider hatte er damit Albus' Nerv getroffen. Er hatte wirklich Angst davor, dass er in das Haus Slytherin einsortiert werden würde. Vor allem nach dem, was er in der vergangenen Woche erfahren hatte.

„James, nun lass mal gut sein!", sagte Ginny.

„Ich hab' nur gesagt, dass es bei ihm sein _könnte_", erwiderte James und grinste seinen jüngeren Bruder an. „Das stimmt doch auch. Er _könnte_ nach Slytherin kommen…".

Aber James begegnete dem Blick seiner Mutter und verstummte. Die fünf Potters steuerten auf die Absperrung zu. Mit einem etwas hochnäsigen Blick über die Schulter auf seinen jüngeren Bruder übernahm James den Wagen von seiner Mutter und rannte los. Einen Moment später war er verschwunden.

Albus war froh, für kurze Zeit mit seinen Eltern alleine zu sein. „Ihr schreibt mir doch?", fragte er zaghaft. Der Gedanke, monatelang alleine ohne Mum und Dad zu sein, beunruhigte ihn – bei aller Vorfreude, die augenblicklich sowieso nicht allzu groß war.

„Jeden Tag, wenn Du möchtest", antwortete seine Mutter.

„Nicht _jeden _Tag", sagte Albus rasch. „James meint, dass die meisten nur etwa einmal im Monat Briefe von zu Haus kriegen." Und Albus wollte von den anderen Schülern schließlich nicht für ein Muttersöhnchen gehalten werden.

„Wir haben James letztes Jahr dreimal die Woche geschrieben", sagte Ginny.

„Und glaub am besten nicht alles, was er Dir über Hogwarts erzählt", warf Albus' Dad ein. „Dein Bruder macht gern mal Späße."

Seite an Seite schoben sie den zweiten Gepäckwagen und beschleunigten allmählich ihre Schritte. Als sie die Barriere erreichten, zuckte Albus, doch der Zusammenprall blieb aus. Stattdessen tauchte die Familie auf Bahnsteig neundreiviertel wieder auf, der durch den dichten weißen Dampf verschleiert war, welcher aus dem scharlachroten Hogwarts-Express quoll. Undeutliche Gestalten schwärmten durch den Nebel, in dem James bereits verschwunden war.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Albus beklommen und starrte auf die verschwommenen Wesen, an denen sie auf ihrem Weg über den Bahnsteig vorbei kamen. Sie waren nicht gemeinsam mit Ron, Hermine und Rose nach London gefahren, sondern wollten sie hier auf dem Bahnsteig treffen.

„Wir finden sie schon", beteuerte Ginny.

Albus hoffte inständig, dass Rose den Zug nicht verpassen würde. Onkel Ron hatte sich ein Muggelauto zugelegt und die dazugehörige Fahrprüfung bestanden. Allerdings hielt sich das Gerücht, er habe dem Prüfer einen Verwechslungszauber auf den Hals gejagt. Jedenfalls beherrschte er das Auto fahren nicht sehr gut und Albus hielt es durchaus für möglich, dass der Londoner Verkehr seine Fähigkeiten überstieg.

„Ich glaube, da sind sie, Al", sagte Ginny plötzlich.

Eine Gruppe von vier Leuten am allerletzten Waggon tauchte aus dem Nebel auf. Ihre Gesichter waren erst zu erkennen, als Harry, Ginny, Lily und Albus direkt vor ihnen standen.

„Hi", sagte Albus und er klang ungeheuer erleichtert.

Rose, die bereits ihren brandneuen Hogwarts-Umhang trug, strahlte ihn an. „Aufgeregt, Albus? Du siehst ein wenig nervös aus?"

„Ehrlich gesagt schon. Ich hatte es mir einfacher vorgestellt."

„Was meinst Du mit ‚einfacher'?"

„Na ja, nach Howarts zu gehen." Es fiel Albus schwer dies zuzugeben, selbst Rose gegenüber. „Ohne Mum und Dad. Ohne zu wissen was auf mich zukommt."

„Keine Angst. Wir schaffen das schon." Rose klang zuversichtlich. Sie schien keine Zweifel zu haben. Sie nahm Albus' Arm und zog ihn noch ein Stück weiter zur Seite. „Gestern Abend habe ich nochmals mit Dad geredet. Du weißt schon – wegen der Sache mit Nott. Aber er hat wieder nichts erzählt. Ich fürchte meine Mum ist misstrauisch geworden und hat ihm klar gemacht, dass er nicht mit mir über die Sache reden soll. Allerdings weiß ich inzwischen was das dunkle Mal bedeutet. Hab es in einem Buch gefunden."

Rose wurde in ihren Ausführungen von Lily und Hugo unterbrochen, die eine angeregte Diskussion darüber führten, in welches Haus der Sprechende Hut sie stecken würde, wenn sie endlich nach Hogwarts gehen würden.

„Wenn Du nicht nach Gryffindor kommst, enterben wir Dich", sagte Ron, „aber mach Dir bloß keinen Stress."

„Ron!"

Lily und Hugo lachten, aber bei Albus krampfte sich der Magen schmerzhaft zusammen und mit ernstem Blick schaute er zu Rose. Selbst ihr schien nicht nach Lachen zumute zu sein.

„Er meint es nicht so", sagten Hermine und Ginny, aber Ron schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung mehr. Er suchte Harrys Blick und nickte verstohlen zu einer etwa fünfzig Meter entfernten Stelle hin. Der Dampf hatte sich für einen Moment gelichtet und vor dem wabernden Nebel hoben sich deutlich die Umrisse dreier Menschen ab.

„Schau, wer da ist."

Albus erkannte einen Mann mit weißblondem Haar, in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt, der bis zur Kehle zugeknöpft war. Obwohl er noch nicht sehr alt war, wurde seine Stirn schon etwas kahl, was das spitze Kinn noch deutlicher hervorhob. Neben ihm standen offenbar seine Frau und sein Sohn, welcher seinem Vater ausgesprochen ähnelte. Der Mann bemerkte, dass Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny ihn anstarrten, worauf er kurz nickte und sich wieder abwandte.

„Das ist Draco Malfoy", erläuterte Hermine, als sie die fragenden Blicke von Albus und Rose bemerkte. „Er ist mit uns zusammen nach Hogwarts gegangen. Ein Slytherin."

„Und das ist also der kleine Scorpius", sagte Ron mit leiser Stimme. „Pass bloß auf, dass Du ihn in jeder Prüfung schlägst, Rosie. Gott sei Dank hast Du den Grips Deiner Mutter geerbt."

„Ron, um Himmels willen", sagte Hermine, halb streng, halb belustigt. „Hetz sie doch nicht gegeneinander auf, noch ehe sie mit der Schule angefangen haben!"

„Du hast Recht, tut mir leid", sagte Ron, konnte es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen, hinzuzufügen: „Sieh aber zu, dass Du Dich nicht _allzu_ sehr mit ihm anfreundest, Rosie. Opa Arthur würde es Dir nie verzeihen, wenn Du einen Reinblüter heiraten würdest."

„Hey!" James war wieder aufgetaucht; er war seinen Koffer, seine Eule und den Gepäckwagen losgeworden und platzte offensichtlich vor Neuigkeiten.

„Dahinten ist Teddy", sagte er atemlos und wies über die Schulter zurück in die wogenden Dampfwolken. „Hab ihn eben gesehen! Und ratet mal, was er macht? Er knutscht mit Victoire!"

Er starrte zu den Erwachsenen hoch, offenbar enttäuscht, dass sie gar nicht reagierten.

„Unser Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Knutscht mit unserer Victoire! Unserer Cousine! Und ich hab Teddy gefragt, was er da treibt …"

„Du hast sie gestört?", sagte Ginny. „Du bist ja haargenau wie Ron…"

„… und er meinte, er wäre gekommen, um sie zu verabschieden! Und dann hat er zu mir gesagt, dass ich verschwinden soll. Er knutscht mit ihr!", fügte James hinzu, als ob er Sorge hätte, sich nicht klar ausgedrückt zu haben.

„Oh, es wäre wunderbar, wenn sie heiraten würden!", flüsterte Lily entzückt. „Dann würde Teddy wirklich zu unserer Familie gehören."

„Er kommt ja jetzt schon ungefähr viermal die Woche zum Abendessen", sagte Harry. „Warum laden wir ihn nicht einfach ein, bei uns zu leben, und lassen es damit gut sein?"

„Jaah!", sagte James begeistert. „Mir macht es nichts aus, ein Zimmer mit Al zusammen zu haben – Teddy könnte meins kriegen!"

„Nein", sagte Harry bestimmt, „Du und Al werdet Euch erst dann ein Zimmer teilen, wenn ich das Haus zum Abriss freigebe." Dann blickte er auf seine Uhr. „Es ist fast elf, Ihr steigt jetzt besser ein."

James verpasste seinem Bruder noch einen freundschaftlichen Tritt und eine letzte Neckerei. „Wir sehen uns später, Al. Nimm Dich vor den Thestralen in Acht."

„Ich dachte, die wären unsichtbar? Du hast gesagt, die wären unsichtbar!" Albus musste erneut gegen das Gefühl von Panik ankämpfen. Thestrale – er konnte nicht noch etwas brauchen, worüber er sich Sorgen machen musste.

Aber James lachte nur, erlaubte seiner Mutter, ihn zu küssen, umarmte flüchtig seinen Vater und sprang dann auf den sich rasch füllenden Zug. Er winkte noch einmal, dann spurtete er den Gang entlang, um nach seinen Freunden zu suchen.

„Vor Thestralen muss man keine Angst haben", erklärte Harry Albus. „Das sind freundliche Wesen, die sind überhaupt nicht gruselig. Außerdem werdet Ihr nicht in den Kutschen zur Schule gefahren, sondern in den Booten."

Ginny küsste Albus zum Abschied. „Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten."

„Mach's gut, Al", sagte Harry, als sein Sohn ihn umarmte. „Vergiss nicht, dass Hagrid Dich für nächsten Freitag zum Tee eingeladen hat. Treib Dich nicht mit Peeves rum. Kämpf mit keinem, ehe Du gelernt hast, wie es geht. Und lass Dich von James nicht auf den Arm nehmen."

All dies waren jedoch nicht die Dinge, die Albus beschäftigten. Nach wie vor hatte er vor allem eine drückende Sorge.

„Was ist, wenn ich ein Slytherin werde?" Er flüsterte die Worte nur. Zum einen schnürte ihm der Abschiedsschmerz den Hals zu, zum anderen wollte er nicht, dass außer seinem Vater jemand die Frage hörte.

Harry kauerte sich nieder, so dass Albus' Gesicht ein wenig über seinem eigenen war. Albus schaute in die Augen seines Vaters, die seinen eigenen so sehr glichen. Er hatte sich schon oft anhören müssen, dass er das einzige von Harry Potters Kindern war, das seine Augen und die seiner verstorbenen Großmutter Lily geerbt hatte. Dieser Vergleich war ihm zunehmend auf die Nerven gegangen, aber in diesem Moment des Abschieds hatte das Bewusstsein, diese Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater zu haben, etwas Beruhigendes.

„Albus Severus", sagte Harry leise, „Du bist nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt. Einer von ihnen war ein Slytherin, und er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte."

„Aber nur mal angenommen…"

„… dann wird das Haus Slytherin einen ausgezeichneten Schüler gewonnen haben, nicht wahr? Es spielt für uns keine Rolle, Al. Aber wenn es Dir wichtig ist, dann kannst Du Dich für Gryffindor und gegen Slytherin entscheiden. Der Sprechende Hut berücksichtigt Deine Wahl."

„Wirklich?"

„Bei mir hat er das auch getan", sagte Harry.

Das hatte Albus nicht gewusst und es beruhigte in ein Stück weit. Er nahm sich vor, dem Sprechenden Hut zu sagen, dass er auf jeden Fall ein Gryffindor sein wollte. Albus blickte noch einmal um sich und sah die zahlreichen Eltern, die ihren Kindern Abschiedsküsse und letzte Ratschläge und Ermahnungen gaben. Dann sprang er in den Waggon und seine Mutter schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Er bemerkte, dass einige Schüler ganz in seiner Nähe – so wie Rose und er selbst – aus den Fenstern des Zuges lehnten, und dass eine Vielzahl von Gesichtern, im Zug wie auf dem Bahnsteig, offenbar Harry zugewandt war.

„Warum glotzen die alle so?", wollte Albus wissen, während er und Rose die Hälse reckten, um einen Blick auf die anderen Schüler zu werfen.

„Mach Dir darüber keine Gedanken", sagte Ron. „Es ist wegen mir. Ich bin extrem berühmt."

Albus, Rose, Hugo und Lily lachten. Albus wusste, dass sein Dad berühmt war, weil er vor Jahren Voldemort besiegt hatte. Und er war es durchaus gewohnt, dass Harry ungewöhnliche Reaktionen bei einigen Hexen und Zauberern hervorrief. Aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass dies bei seinen zukünftigen Mitschülern und deren Eltern der Fall sein würde.

Albus schaute zurück zu seinen Eltern und zu Lily, die unentwegt winkten. Er winkte zurück bis Gleis neundreiviertel und die Menschenmenge darauf vollständig aus seinem Blick verschwunden waren. Als er seine Eltern nicht mehr sah, musste er einmal schlucken. Aber er fühlte sich jetzt überraschend zuversichtlich und gut. Hogwarts konnte kommen.

„Lass uns zwei Plätze suchen, Albus." Rose hatte sich bereits wieder den praktischen Dingen zugewandt und schleppte Albus hinter sich her. Der Zug war so voll mit Schülern, dass die beiden bis ins vorletzte Abteil laufen mussten, ehe sie freie Plätze fanden. Dort saßen bereits zwei Mädchen und ein Junge, die jedoch nichts dagegen hatten, dass Albus und Rose sich zu ihnen gesellten. Offenbar kannten sich die anderen drei Schüler gegenseitig nicht, denn die Fahrt verlief zunächst ohne jegliche Unterhaltung. Auch Rose war ungewöhnlich still. Sie schien ein wenig lesen zu wollen und holte gerade ihre Ausgabe von _Geschichte der Zauberei _hervor, obwohl sie – da war sich Albus ziemlich sicher – das ganze Buch bereits von vorn bis hinten durchgelesen hatte. Da öffnete sich die Tür des Abteils erneut und ein Junge mit einer außergewöhnlich wilden Frisur und zerrissenen Jeans kam herein.

„Hi Leute, ist der Platz da noch frei?"

Rose nickte und der Junge hievte seinen Koffer auf die Gepäckablage und setzte sich.

„Cool!" Er blickte seine Mitreisenden kurz an und grinste ein wenig frech aber nicht unfreundlich. „Ich bin Howard, aber alle nennen mich Howie. Geht Ihr auch in die erste Klasse? Ihr seht so aus."

Der große, dunkelhaarige Junge, der am Fenster saß, antwortete zuerst. „Ja, ich gehe auch in die erste Klasse. Das hier ist alles völlig neu und sehr ungewohnt für mich. Ich heiße übrigens Jonathan."

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen", sagte Howard, „Hogwarts ist ne ziemlich coole Schule. Ich kenne ein paar Leute, die dort hingehen. Denen gefällt's."

„Ich denke auch, dass Hogwarts eine gute Ausbildung bietet", schaltete sich das Mädchen, das gegenüber von Jonathan saß, in die Unterhaltung ein. „Die Schule hat aber definitiv auch ein paar Schwachpunkte. Meine Eltern waren beide in Hogwarts und kennen sich da aus."

„Ich meine gar nicht so sehr die Schule. Es ist vielmehr so, dass alles neu für mich ist – Zauberstäbe, Zaubertrankkessel, Eulen und Kröten als Haustiere. All das kannte ich bisher nicht. Und Deine Eltern waren beide in Hogwarts, sind also richtige Zauberer?"

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete das angesprochene Mädchen knapp und etwas herablassend, wie Albus fand.

„Dann sind Deine Eltern beide Muggel?", erkundigte sich Howard bei Jonathan.

„Meine Eltern sollen was sein?"

„Muggel", erklärte nun Rose. „So nennen Hexen und Zauberer die Menschen, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben. Meine Großeltern, also die Eltern meiner Mum, sind auch beide Muggel. Das ist also nichts Außergewöhnliches."

Das etwas pummelige Mädchen mit den lockigen, blonden Haaren, das bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte atmete erleichtert auf. „Da bin ich aber froh. Meine Eltern sind nämlich auch beide, ähm Muggel. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich die einzige bin, die nicht aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt. Ich heiße Denise. Freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen."

„Freut mich auch, Denise. Ich heiße Rose."

„Ich bin Albus."

Denise kicherte und wurde gleich darauf ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Entschuldige, aber das ist ein sehr außergewöhnlicher Name."

„Albus? Albus Potter?", fragte das Mädchen, das sich bisher noch nicht vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Stimme klang nun kalt und feindselig.

Albus erschrak ein wenig und nickte.

„Albus Potter? Voll cool!" Howards Reaktion auf den Namen Potter war eine völlig andere. „Wenn meine Mum das erfährt, flippt sie aus. Sie ist ein Fan von Deinem Dad, musst Du wissen. Echt abgefahren."

Während Denise und Jonathan verständnislos dreinschauten, konnte sich Rose ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das andere Mädchen stand dagegen auf und verließ das Abteil. „Ihr entschuldigt mich. Ich brauche etwas frische Luft."

„Die ist aber komisch drauf." Howard starrte Albus noch immer begeistert an.

„Da haben wir wohl eine Kandidatin für Slytherin." Auch Rose's Stimme klang nicht gerade freundlich, als sie dies sagte.

„Slither Inn?"

„Slytherin", half Albus und genoss das Gefühl, mehr über Hogwarts zu wissen als Jonathan und Denise. Üblicherweise war die Situation umgekehrt und er selbst dürstete nach Erklärungen und Berichten über die Zaubererschule. „Das ist eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts. Die anderen drei sind Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor. Jeder Schüler wird durch den Sprechenden Hut einem Haus zugeteilt."

„Und Slytherin ist das mieseste der Häuser, sagt meine Mum." Howard verzog das Gesicht zu einer wilden Grimasse. „Wenn ich dorthin komm, verlasse ich die Schule sofort wieder."

„Was ist so schlimm an Slytherin?" Denise war die Sorge anzusehen dorthin zu müssen, so dass Rose sich bemühte, sie wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Nun, Slytherin hat einige böse Zauberer hervorgebracht, sicherlich mehr als die anderen Häuser. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass jeder, der nach Slytherin kommt, böse ist oder wird."

„In welchen Häusern waren Eure Eltern?", wollte Denise von Albus und Rose wissen.

„Gryffindor!" Die Antwort kam von beiden gleichzeitig und Stolz schwang in beiden Stimmen mit.

„Ich glaube, dann will ich auch nach Gryffindor." Denise blickte nun wieder etwas zuversichtlicher drein. „Ihr kommt also alle aus richtigen Zaubererfamilien. Das ist echt unglaublich. Ihr wisst über alles Bescheid und könnt bestimmt schon toll zaubern. Ich beneide Euch wirklich."

„Ich komme nicht wirklich aus einer Zaubererfamilie", begann Howard zu erzählen. Meine Mum ist eine Hexe, aber mein Dad ist ein Muggel. Wir wohnen in einem kleinen Ort in Wales, in dem größtenteils Muggel wohnen. Meine Freunde sind eigentlich alle Muggel, aber es gibt dort schon auch ein paar Zauberer, die ich kenne."

„Und zaubern können wir alle noch nicht", ergänzte Rose. „Dürfen wir auch gar nicht bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen und selbst dann ist es nur in der Schule gestattet. Also Albus und ich haben auch erst letzte Woche unsere Zauberstäbe bekommen."

Die Unterhaltung der fünf Erstklässler wurde unterbrochen, als lautes Geklirre und Geklapper vom Gang des Zuges zu hören war, und kurz darauf eine ältere Frau mit Grübchen in den Wangen die Tür des Abteils öffnete.

„Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig, Ihr Lieben? Ich habe Getränke, Süßigkeiten und einiges mehr."

„Cool!" Das schien eindeutig Howards Lieblingswort zu sein. „Ich nehme eine große Packung Feuerdrachen und Bubbels Besten Blaskaugummi."

„Mit Feuerdrachen kann ich leider nicht dienen, mein Junge. Aber wie wär's stattdessen mit einer Schachtel Schokofrösche?"

Howard nahm die Schokofrösche und auch die anderen deckten sich großzügig mit Reiseproviant ein. Vor allem Jonathan und Denise, die weder Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen noch Lakritz-Zauberstäbe, Kürbispasteten oder Nessellimonade kannten, waren überaus begeistert und kauften von allem etwas, wobei sie einige Schwierigkeiten hatten, mit dem unbekannten Zauberergeld zurecht zu kommen.

„So etwas habe ich wirklich noch nie gegessen", meinte Jonathan und nahm einen weiteren großen Bissen von seiner Kürbispastete. „Schmeckt aber gut."

Sie unterhielten sich kauend und schmatzend weiter und insbesondere die Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung brachten ihnen eine Menge Spaß. Die drei Zaubererkinder hatten Jonathan und Denise in die Falle tappen lassen und sie nicht gewarnt, dass man wirklich mit allen Geschmacksrichtungen rechnen musste. Während Denise mit Olivengeschmack noch Glück hatte, erwischte Jonathan Leber. Seine Reaktion darauf löste großes Gelächter bei den anderen aus und sie probierten nun mit Spannung eine Bohne nach der anderen. Schließlich blieben noch die Schokofrösche übrig, die außergewöhnlich lebensecht aussahen, so dass sich Denise kaum traute, in einen hinein zu beißen.

„Schaut hier", erklärte Rose den beiden, die noch nie ihrem Leben Schokofrösche gesehen hatten. „In den Schokofröschen sind Bildkarten von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern zum Sammeln. Und auf der Rückseite der Karte findet Ihr ein paar Informationen zu der jeweiligen Persönlichkeit."

„Ich habe Gunhilda von Gorsemoor", sagte Denise sobald sie ihren Frosch hinuntergeschluckt hatte und begann sogleich die Rückseite der Karte vorzulesen. „Gunhilda von Gorsemoor (Heilerin, 1556 bis 1639). War eine unermüdliche und sehr begabte Heilerin, die sowohl für ihre Strebsamkeit als auch für ihre ausgeprägte Hilfsbereitschaft bekannt war. Sie entwickelte mehrere Methoden zur Bekämpfung magischer Krankheiten, von denen die berühmteste ihr Verfahren zur Heilung von Drachenpocken ist, welches bis heute erfolgreich angewendet wird."

Als Denise ihre Sammelkarte umdrehte, traute sie kaum ihren Augen. „Sie ist weg", stellte sie verblüfft fest. „Gunhilda ist verschwunden."

Howard lachte. „Bilder und Photos in der Zauberwelt sind anders als gewöhnliche Muggelbilder. Die Personen darauf bewegen sich und können auch verschwinden. Gunhilda wird aber mit Sicherheit zurückkommen, keine Angst."

„Das ist echt krass", erwiderte Denise ganz aufgeregt. „Ich fange sofort an zu sammeln. Dann lerne ich auch gleich etwas über die magische Welt."

„Eigentlich sind Schokofrosch-Karten aber ziemlich out. Ich sammle Power-Monster-Karten. Die sind echt cool. Die gibt es in jeder Packung Feuerdrachen. Und die sind auch …"

„… echt cool", ergänzte Albus. Die anderen lachten, während Howard verdutzt dreinschaute, ohne sich jedoch aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen.

„Ja, genau. Die speien Feuer, wenn man die Packung aufreißt. Die berühmten Hexen und Zauberer sammelt jedenfalls niemand mehr."

„Ich schon", erwiderte Albus, „und ich kenne noch ein paar andere, die ebenfalls sammeln. Ich hab Celestina Warbeck bekommen. Die hab ich aber schon mindestens dreimal. Du kannst sie für Deine Sammlung haben, Denise."

„Danke. Ich lese gleich mal, wer Celestina war … oh ist. Sie lebt ja noch."

Die fünf aßen weiter Schokofrösche und Denise bekam von allen die Bildkarten, so dass sie ihre Sammlung gleich gewaltig ausbauen konnte. So besaß sie schon bald Balfour Blane, Leopoldina Smethwyck, Newt Scamander, Circe, Merlin und noch einige andere. Eine Sammelkarte ließ Rose jedoch unauffällig verschwinden, wie Albus bemerkte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er das Bild von Onkel Ron erkannte.

„Das ist ja echt peinlich", flüsterte Rose ihm zu.

Albus empfand das immer ähnlich, wenn er eine Sammelkarte mit dem Bild seines Dad sah. Aber er fragte sich doch, ob man den eigenen Eltern damit nicht unrecht tat. Schließlich waren Harry, Ron und Hermine ja nicht zufällig in die Sammelreihe aufgenommen worden, sondern weil sie den mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten besiegt hatten.

Jonathan, der den letzten der Schokofrösche aß, sagte plötzlich überrascht: „Der hier heißt ja wie Du, Albus."

„Oh, Du hast Dumbledore." Albus wusste sofort Bescheid und lächelte. „Eigentlich heiße ich eher wie er. Meine Eltern haben mich nach ihm benannt. Mein Dad sagt, Dumbledore war einer der größte Zauberer, die es je gab."

„Er war Schulleiter in Hogwarts als unsere Eltern dort zur Schule gingen", ergänzte Rose, „aber Du kannst ja mal vorlesen, Jonathan."

„OK. Albus Dumbledore – gilt bei vielen als der größte Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte. Dumbledore war lange Jahre Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Großmeister des Zaubergamot und Vorstand der internationalen Zauberervereinigung. Sein Ruhm beruht vor allem auf seinem Sieg über den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald, auf der Entdeckung der sechs Anwendungen für Drachenmilch und auf seinem Werk über Alchemie, verfasst zusammen mit seinem Partner Nicolas Flamel. Seine letzten Jahre widmete Dumbledore vor allem dem Kampf gegen den dunklen Zauberer Voldemort, an dessen Vernichtung er erheblichen Anteil hatte."

„Scheint ja ein echt cooler Typ gewesen zu sein, dieser Dumbledore", sagte Howard bewundernd. „Hat wohl die ganzen bösen Zauberer zur Strecke gebracht."

„Davon scheint es ja schon einige zu geben", meinte Denise und klang nun wieder ein wenig beunruhigt.

„Nun, es gibt sicher immer böse Menschen", erwiderte Rose, „ob es nun Muggel oder Zauberer sind. Aber einen wie Grindelwald oder gar Voldemort haben wir derzeit zum Glück nicht."

Albus musste an die Worte seines Vaters denken, die er und Rose vor einigen Tagen erlauscht hatten. Sein Dad schätzte die Lage als ziemlich friedlich ein, auch wenn es möglicherweise wieder den ein oder anderen Zauberer gab, der sich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigte. Aber, dachte Albus für sich, irgendwann würde es wohl wieder einen wie Grindelwald oder Voldemort geben. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass sich dann auch erneut ein Zauberer wie Dumbledore finden würde.

Die fünf Erstklässler unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit angeregt weiter, während sich draußen die Landschaft, die am Fenster des Zuges vorbei flog, veränderte und zunehmend wilder wurde. Statt der ordentlich angelegten Felder und Wiesen, waren mehr und mehr dichte Wälder, verschlungene Flüsse und dunkelgrüne Hügel zu sehen. Das unsympathische dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit den langen, geflochtenen Zöpfen, das nur kurz an die frische Luft hatte gehen wollen, kam erst nach einigen Stunden wieder zurück in das Abteil, als Rose endlich aufmerksam das Buch _Geschichte der Zauberei _studierte, während die anderen abwechselnd dösten und aus dem Fenster schauten.

Auch Albus hatte gerade geschlafen, als eine laute Stimme durch den Zug hallte: „In fünf Minuten erreichen wir Hogwarts. Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck und Ihre Eulen und anderen Tiere im Zug. Es wird alles für Sie zur Schule gebracht."

Albus war augenblicklich hellwach und nun doch wieder ein wenig nervös.

„Ihr solltet Eure Umhänge anziehen. Wir sind gleich da", ermahnte Rose ihre Mitreisenden, die noch immer Muggelkleidung trugen. Sie und das dunkelhaarige Mädchen waren die einzigen, die bereits angemessen für Hogwarts gekleidet waren.

Kurz darauf bremste der Zug und kam zum Stillstand. Die große Schar von Schülern drängelte sich auf durch den Gang des Zuges hinaus auf den kleinen Bahnsteig, der bereits in der Dunkelheit lag. Abends war es hier bereits empfindlich kalt. Am Ende des Bahnsteigs erspähte Albus den Lichtschein einer Laterne und von dort war wenige Augenblicke später eine vertraute Stimme zu hören.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber! Die andern Schüler gehn bitte direkt zu den Kutschen, Ihr kennt ja den Weg. Erstklässler zu mir!"

Es war Hagrid, der die neuen Schüler in Empfang nahm und Albus war froh, gleich zu Beginn ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Als Hagrid ihn und Rose erblickte, ging ein Strahlen über sein bärtiges Gesicht und er winkte ihnen zu.

„Auf geht's. Sind alle Erstklässler da? Dann mir nach. Und passt auf, wo ihr hintretet."

Die Schüler, die Hagrid das erste Mal sahen, waren von dessen riesiger Gestalt ganz offenbar beeindruckt und starrten ihn ehrfürchtig an. Sie folgten ihm einen steilen, dunklen Pfad hinunter, was in der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, gar nicht so einfach war, so dass viele Schüler nur rutschend und stolpernd vorankamen. Kaum jemand sprach ein Wort. Als der enge Pfad jedoch zu Ende war und sie am Ufer eines großen schwarzen Sees standen, gab es plötzlich von allen Seiten begeisterte Ausrufe. Drüben auf der anderen Seite des Sees, auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges, die Fenster funkelnd in der rabenschwarzen Nacht, thronte ein gewaltiges Schloss mit zahlreichen Zinnen und Türmen.

„Das ist Hogwarts", rief Hagrid den Erstklässlern zu. „Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?"

Die meisten Schüler nickten zustimmend und Albus konnte Howards Stimme aus dem Pulk heraushören. „Voll cool!"

„Wir nehmen die Boote da vorn", rief Hagrid und deutete in Richtung Ufer. „Aber nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot."

Albus, Rose und Denise sprangen zu einem Mädchen, das sie nicht kannten, in eines der Boote.

„Alle drin?", rief Hagrid, der ein Boot für sich allein hatte. „Na dann – Vorwärts!"

Die kleinen Boote setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung und glitten über den dunklen See. Alle schwiegen und die meisten starrten noch immer beeindruckt hinauf zu dem großen Schloss. Albus wurde bewusst, dass dies für die nächsten Jahre eine Art zweites zuhause für ihn und die anderen sein würde. Noch immer war er nervös und hatte ein wenig Angst vor dem, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Aber die Tatsache, dass Rose bei ihm war, dass er bereits einige nette Mitschüler kennen gelernt hatte und die Anwesenheit Hagrids verliehen ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit und Optimismus. Langsam fühlte er das, was er eigentlich in den vergangenen Monaten immer gefühlt hatte, wenn er an Hogwarts gedacht hatte – nämlich unbändige Vorfreude.

„Vorsicht! Köpfe runter!", rief Hagrid, als die ersten Boote den Felsen erreichten, auf dem das Schloss gebaut war. Sie duckten sich und die kleinen Boote fuhren durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu hindurch, welcher sich unmittelbar vor dem Felsen auftat. Sie glitten durch einen dunklen Tunnel, der offenbar direkt unter das Schloss führte, bis sie eine Art unterirdischen Hafen erreichten und aus den Booten kletterten. Wieder folgten sie Hagrids Lampe, die die einzige Lichtquelle darstellte. Dieses Mal marschierten sie einen langen Felsgang nach oben und kamen schließlich auf einer weichen, feuchten Wiese im Schatten des Schlosses heraus. Sie gingen nun eine große Steintreppe hoch und versammelten sich vor dem riesigen Eichentor des Schlosses.

„Alle da?", vergewisserte sich Hagrid. Dann hob er seine gewaltige Faust und klopfte dreimal an das Schlosstor, welches sich sogleich öffnete. Vor ihnen stand eine große Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren, die von wenigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren, und einem dunkelblauen Umhang, auf den silberne Sterne gestickt waren.

„Ich bringe Ihnen die Erstklässler, Professor Sinistra", sagte Hagrid fröhlich.

„Danke, Hagrid. Ich werde sie hinein begleiten. Wir sehen uns gleich in der Großen Halle." Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs zog Professor Sinistra die beiden Torflügel weit auf, so dass alle Erstklässler bequem durch das Tor in die große Eingangshalle gehen konnten. Die Halle wurde durch Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchtet und die Decke war so hoch, dass Albus sie nicht erkennen konnte. Am anderen Ende der Halle führte eine gewaltige Marmortreppe in die oberen Stockwerke, aber Professor Sinistra brachte die Erstklässler in eine kleine, leere Kammer neben der Eingangshalle. Dann musterte sie die neuen Schüler kurz, ehe der Anflug eines Lächelns ihre Lippen umspielte.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Professor Sinistra in einem feierlichen Ton. „Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahrs beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor Ihr Eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmen könnt, findet zuerst die Einteilung in die vier Häuser der Schule statt. Dies ist eine äußerst wichtige Zeremonie für alle Erstklässler, denn Ihr werdet für Eure ganze Schulzeit diesem einen Haus angehören. Es ist gewissermaßen Eure Familie in Hogwarts.

Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene ruhmreiche Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht und jedes Haus bietet Euch die Gelegenheit, gemäß eurer Talente eine erstklassige Ausbildung zu erwerben. Während Eurer Zeit in Hogwarts sammelt Ihr mit Euren Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, dem Ihr angehört. Verletzt Ihr die Regeln, werden Eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung, deren Gewinn Euch Ansporn sein sollte. Ich hoffe, jeder von Euch erweist sich dem Haus, welchem er oder sie zugeteilt wird, als würdig.

Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt gleich. Ich gehe kurz nachschauen und komme zurück um Euch zu holen, sobald alles vorbereitet ist. Bitte bewahrt solange angemessene Ruhe."

Sie verließ die Kammer und ließ überwiegend nervöse und angespannte Erstklässler zurück. Einige der Schüler aus Muggelfamilien unterhielten sich leise und spekulierten darüber, wie die Einteilung in die Häuser wohl aussehen würde. Albus hatte keine Lust, es ihnen zu erklären. Jetzt würde das kommen, wovor er am meisten Angst hatte. Er versuchte, sich Mut zu machen. Wenn er in wenigen Minuten am Tisch bei den anderen Gryffindors sitzen würde, dann würde alles andere auch gut werden – wenn…

In solche Gedanken versunken bemerkte Albus plötzlich, dass eine Gruppe Schüler ihn unverhohlen anstarrte. Unter ihnen war das Mädchen, das ihm bereits im Zug mit einer gewissen Feindseligkeit begegnet war, sowie der blonde Malfoy-Junge, den er in London am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte. Aber es war keiner der beiden, sondern ein eher unscheinbarer braunhaariger Junge mit Brille, der auf Albus zukam und sich vor ihm aufbaute.

„Du bist also Potter?" Es war eher eine abschätzige Feststellung als eine Frage. „Dann werden wir wohl nicht im gleichen Haus landen."

Das Mädchen aus dem Zugabteil grinste höhnisch und ein paar, die um sie herum standen, taten es ihr gleich. Albus fühlte sich überrumpelt. Er wusste nicht, wie er diese Situation einordnen und darauf reagieren sollte. Die anderen Schüler hatten jegliche Unterhaltung eingestellt und alle Augen waren auf Albus und diesen Jungen gerichtet, den er nicht kannte. Albus blickte zu Rose, die aber schwieg und ihn lediglich aufmunternd anschaute.

„Nein, wohl nicht. Und ich denke, das ist ganz in meinem Sinn." Albus' Erwiderung klang mutiger als er sich fühlte, aber er realisierte, dass einige der anderen Schüler ihm bewundernde Blicke zuwarfen.

„Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich mich vorstellen. Damit Du weißt, mit wem Du es zu tun hast. Mein Name ist Cameron, Vance Cameron. Solltest Du Dir merken, Potter."

„Meinen Namen kennst Du ja bereits, Cameron", hörte sich Albus sagen. Aber Vance Cameron grinste lediglich noch einmal höhnisch, drehte sich dann um und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück.

„Gut gemacht", flüsterte Rose Albus zu, der sich allerdings gar nicht gut fühlte.

„Was sollte das?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht genau." Rose zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Aber ein paar Leute hier mögen Dich wohl nicht besonders."

„Die kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht."

Als Rose etwas erwidern wollte, kehrte Professor Sinistra zurück und Albus verdrängte augenblicklich den Gedanken an Vance Cameron. Gleich würde die Einteilung stattfinden und darauf kam es jetzt an.

„Die Einführungsfeier beginnt nun. Stellt Euch in einer Reihe auf und folgt mir", wies Professor Sinistra die Erstklässler an.

Hintereinander marschierten sie nun hinter Professor Sinistra zurück durch die Eingangshalle auf eine große Doppeltür zu, die offenbar in die Große Halle führte, in der die Zeremonie stattfinden würde. Von dort hörte Albus bereits zahlreiche Stimmen, die durcheinander sprachen und großen Lärm machten. Dort hatte sich wohl die ganze Schule versammelt und wartete auf den Einzug der neuen Schüler. Aber deutlicher noch als den Lärm der älteren Schüler hörte Albus seinen Herzschlag, der lauter und schneller wurde.


	6. Das Haus Gryffindor

**Kapitel 6: Das Haus Gryffindor**

Die Große Halle, die die Erstklässler nun betraten, war ein außergewöhnlicher und beeindruckender Ort. Tausende und abertausende von Kerzen erleuchteten ihn, über den vier langen Tischen schwebend, an denen die anderen Schüler saßen. Die Tische waren mit schimmernden Goldtellern, vornehmen Kelchen und edlem Besteck gedeckt und am anderen Ende der Halle stand ein langer Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen. Dorthin führte Professor Sinistra die Erstklässler, so dass sie schließlich in einer Reihe mit dem Rücken zu den Lehrern standen und in Richtung der anderen Schüler schauten. Albus' Blick ging nach oben, wo er eine samtschwarze, mit Sternen übersäte Decke sah. Er erinnerte sich, dass Tante Hermine ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass die Decke in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts verzaubert war, so dass sie wie der Himmel draußen aussah.

Albus' wandte seinen Blick erst von der faszinierenden Decke ab, als ein Raunen durch den Saal ging. Professor Sinistra brachte einen vierbeinigen Stuhl herein und stellte ihn vor die aufgereihten Erstklässler. Dann legte sie einen spitzen Zaubererhut auf den Stuhl. Albus hatte sich diesen bedeutenden Hut etwas eleganter vorgestellt. In Wirklichkeit sah er äußerst alt und zerschlissen aus. Er war schmutzig, hatte zahlreiche Brandflecken und war an mehreren Stellen geflickt.

Die Augen aller Anwesenden waren inzwischen gespannt auf den Hut gerichtet. Die älteren Schüler und die meisten Erstklässler aus Zaubererfamilien wussten, was nun geschehen würde. Einige der neuen Schüler aus Muggelfamilien erschraken jedoch, als der Hut plötzlich anfing zu wackeln, sich nahe der Krempe ein Spalt wie ein Mund auftat und der alte Hut zu singen begann:

Mich gibt's in Hogwarts schon sehr lange Zeit,

man könnte fast meinen eine Ewigkeit.

Die Gründer gaben mir Weisheit und Wissen,

drum möchte auch niemand mich heute hier missen.

Mein Dienst für die Schule ist groß und wichtig,

Jahr für Jahr mach diese Aufgab' ich richtig.

Ich teile die neuen Schüler ein,

denn in einem der Häuser ein jeder muss sein.

Nennst Klugheit und Scharfsinn Du Deinen Schatz,

dann findest in Ravenclaw Du Deinen Platz.

In Hufflepuff gibt's der Gerechtigkeit viel,

mit Treue und Fleiß erreicht man sein Ziel.

Willst Du für Gryffindor sein bereit,

benötigst Du Mut und viel Tapferkeit.

Besitzt Du nebst List noch Tücke und Ehrgeiz,

hat Slytherin sicher für Dich seinen Reiz.

Wo immer du sein wirst – in welchem Haus,

bemüh' Dich und mach das Beste daraus.

Denn nach Bildung, Wissen und Werten zu streben,

wird bedeutsam sein für Dich und Dein Leben.

Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, brach in der Großen Halle ein Beifallssturm los. Schüler und Lehrer applaudierten gemeinsam und lediglich die Erstklässler, die noch immer vorn auf dem Präsentierteller standen, wussten nicht recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Die meisten blieben starr und angespannt stehen, einige wenige klatschten zaghaft mit den anderen mit.

Nachdem der Beifallssturm abgeebbt war, verneigte sich der Sprechende Hut vor jedem der vier Tische und wartete dann genau wie alle anderen im Saal auf den eigentlichen Beginn der Zuteilung. Niemand sprach mehr und in der Großen Halle hatte sich überall eine erwartungsvolle Spannung ausgebreitet. Dann trat Professor Sinistra vor, in ihren Händen eine lange Pergamentrolle, und blickte zu den Erstklässlern.

„Wenn ich Euch jetzt in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufrufe, nehmt Ihr auf dem Stuhl Platz und setzt den Hut auf, damit Euer Haus bestimmt werden kann."

Sie wandte ihren Kopf kurz in Richtung des Lehrertischs und als von dort keine Einwände kamen, begann sie mit dem ersten Namen.

„Abercrombie, Alexander!" Ein blasser, dicklicher Junge stolperte zitternd auf den Stuhl zu, und es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe, sich den alten Hut auf den Kopf zu setzen. Der Hut schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, dann rief er laut: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Der Tisch der Gryffindors brach in Jubel aus und klatschte Beifall, als Alexander nun mit etwas festerem Schritt dorthin ging und sich setzte. Etwa in der Mitte des Tisches konnte Albus Dominique und Louis erkennen, die beide laut johlten und sich abklatschten.

Inzwischen las Professor Sinistra den nächsten Namen vor: „Cameron, Vance!"

Der Junge, der Albus vorhin so unerwartet verbal attackiert hatte, trat nun vor, nahm den Hut und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Dieses Mal traf der Hut seine Entscheidung sofort und verkündete laut: „SLYTHERIN!"

Entsprechend brachen jetzt die Slytherins in Begeisterungsstürme aus, und Cameron setzte sich mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck an ihren Tisch.

Der nächste Junge, Terrence Clark, wurde wieder Gryffindor zugeteilt und Albus fragte sich, ob es für die Häuser wohl so etwas wie eine Maximalzahl an Erstklässlern gab. Nelle Corner wurde die erste neue Ravenclaw-Schülerin. Dann folgte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit den langen Zöpfen, das Albus bereits im Zug so feindselig begegnet war. Ihr Name war Eunice Filmore und es überraschte Albus nicht im Geringsten, dass sie wie Cameron nach Slytherin geschickt wurde.

Als nächste kamen einige Erstklässler, die Albus bereits kannte. Denise Harding kam nach Gryffindor, Amelia Ledgerwood wurde die erste Hufflepuff und Scorpio Malfoy nahm am Tisch der Slytherins neben Eunice Filmore und Vance Cameron Platz.

„Montgomery, Clive!", las Professor Sinistra als nächstes vor, und dieses Mal benötigte der Sprechende Hut beinahe eine Minute, ehe er ein wenig leiser als sonst ausrief: „HUFFLEPUFF!"

Albus war der übernächste und fühlte sich elend. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und bekam kaum mit, wie Luise Nott, das Mädchen welches direkt vor ihm an die Reihe kam, dem Haus Slytherin zugeteilt wurde.

„Potter, Albus!" In der großen Halle war es plötzlich wieder vollkommen still und alle starrten gebannt auf den Potter-Jungen, dessen Herz nun so kräftig schlug, als wolle es zerspringen und dem abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde. Sobald Albus den Sprechenden Hut losgelassen hatte, rutschte er ihm über die Augen, so dass Albus nichts mehr erkennen konnte und er von Dunkelheit umgeben war. Er erinnerte sich daran, was sein Dad ihm über den alten Hut erzählt hatte – dass er sich überzeugen ließ, wenn man auf keinen Fall in eines der Häuser wollte. Albus wollte dies gerade in die Tat umsetzen, als der Sprechende Hut bereits laut und deutlich seine Entscheidung verkündete.

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Dieses Mal erschien Albus der Jubel, der am Tisch seines neuen Hauses ausbrach, besonders laut und euphorisch zu sein. Und als er sich auf den Weg dorthin machte, spürte er wie mit jedem Schritt ein wenig mehr von der schier unerträglichen Anspannung von ihm abfiel und ihn stattdessen Erleichterung und eine wohltuende Zufriedenheit durchströmte.

„Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!", skandierten einige Gryffindors lauthals, und ein älterer Schüler reichte Albus seine Hand. „Willkommen in Gryffindor, Albus. Mein Name ist Marcus Wood. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und Du kannst dich jederzeit an mich wenden, wenn Du Hilfe brauchst." Wood schien seine kleine Ansprache noch nicht beendet zu haben, wurde aber von Ramesh Narayan unterbrochen, der Albus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte und ihn anstrahlte. „Schön, dass Du bei uns in Gyffindor bist, Al."

„Na, das war doch klar. Ein Potter gehört nach Gryffindor", sagte James, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls zu dem kleinen Grüppchen gesellt hatte, das sich um Albus herum bildete. „Setz Dich hierher, kleiner Bruder. Da ist noch Platz."

Nun war Albus endgültig in Hogwarts angekommen. Er saß am Gryffindor-Tisch neben seinem Bruder und war einfach nur glücklich. „Hast Du mitbekommen, wer inzwischen noch zugeteilt wurde, James?"

„Ich glaube ich hab ein paar verpasst. Die kleine dunkelhaarige dort hinten hat der Sprechende Hut jedenfalls nach Slytherin verfrachtet. Geschieht ihr wahrscheinlich recht. Ihren Namen hab ich nicht ganz verstanden. Anne irgendwas, glaub ich."

Albus verfolgte die Prozedur nun wieder aufmerksam und sah wie Jonathan Scott, den er im Zug kennen gelernt hatte, ein Ravenclaw wurde. Howard Smith, der ebenfalls in Albus' Abteil mitgereist war, kam dagegen nach Hufflepuff. Es ging nun Schlag auf Schlag weiter mit der Zuteilung. Professor Sinistra las einen Namen vor und der Sprechende Hut fällte meist recht schnell seine Entscheidung.

„Szymanski, Ruth."

„RAVENCLAW!"

„Towler, Kendrick."

„GRYFFINDOR!"

„Warrington, Philipp."

„SLYTHERIN!"

„Weasley, Rose."

Noch einmal beschleunigte sich Albus' Pulsschlag. Doch dieses Mal war die Anspannung nur von kurzer Dauer. Kaum hatte sich Rose den Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt, verkündete der alte Zaubererhut bereits laut und deutlich:

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Erneut brach um Albus herum ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel aus, der so lange anhielt, dass Albus die Zuteilung der verbleibenden Erstklässler verpasste. Aber wichtig war nur, dass Rose, die direkt auf ihn zustürmte um ihn zu umarmen, ebenfalls in Gryffindor war. Alles war so wie es sein sollte.

An den vier Schülertischen in der Großen Halle ging es nun zu wie in einem Bienenstock. Alle liefen umher, machten sich miteinander bekannt und tauschten erste Informationen aus. Denise Harding war auf Albus und Rose zugestürmt und platzte geradezu vor Begeisterung.

„Ich bin ja so glücklich, dass ich mit Euch beiden zusammen in Gryffindor bin. Die meisten der Slytherins machen ja wirklich einen furchteinflößenden Eindruck, wie ihr im Zug gesagt habt. Es wäre schrecklich gewesen dort zu landen."

„Dad wird stolz auf mich sein", strahlte auch Rose. „Wäre aber auch nicht auszudenken gewesen, wenn ich nach Victoire die zweite Weasley geworden wäre, die nicht nach Gryffindor kommt."

„Ruhe bitte!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme durch den Saal, die augenblicklich alle Gespräche verstummen ließ. Professor McGonagall hatte sich erhoben und musterte alle Anwesenden mit einem neugierigen aber strengen Blick. Albus hatte Professor McGonagall nie zuvor gesehen, aber er hatte mitbekommen, mit welch großem Respekt James von ihr sprach, wenn er zuhause von Hogwarts erzählte. Und Respekt war üblicherweise nicht der Begriff, der einem zuerst in den Sinn kam, wenn James über seine Lehrer sprach.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, seid herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts", begann Professor McGonagall ihre Begrüßungsansprache. „Ganz besonders möchte ich unsere neuen Erstklässler begrüßen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass alles hier für Euch neu und ungewohnt ist und dass sich der ein oder andere vielleicht Sorgen darüber macht, was in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten auf ihn zukommen wird. Diese Bedenken sind unbegründet. Die Lehrer und alle Mitarbeiter der Schule werden Euch dabei helfen, Euch einzugewöhnen. Wendet Euch vertrauensvoll an sie, wenn Ihr ein Problem habt oder einen Rat benötigt. Allerdings wird von Euch erwartet, dass Ihr Euch alle erdenkliche Mühe gebt, Euch in Hogwarts einzuleben und die Regeln der Schule zu beachten. Ihr seid alle hier, um etwas zu lernen. Um dieses bedeutsame Ziel zu erreichen, wird von Euch Disziplin und Anstrengung erwartet, denn eine gute Ausbildung als Hexe oder Zauberer wird Euch alle Möglichkeiten für Eure Zukunft eröffnen.

Ich weiß, dass Ihr hungrig und vielleicht auch müde seid. Deshalb möchte ich nicht allzu lange reden, muss aber dennoch einige Dinge erwähnen. Die Erstklässler werden von den Vertrauensschülern ihrer Häuser in die Gepflogenheiten und Regeln von Hogwarts eingewiesen. Alle anderen Schüler, die gelegentlich dazu neigen, die Regeln vorübergehend zu vergessen, erhalten bei unserem Hausmeister Mr. Filch ein Exemplar der Schul- und Hausordnung. Des Weiteren weist Mr. Filch eindringlich darauf hin, dass das Zaubern außerhalb der Unterrichtsräume nicht gestattet ist und dass insbesondere die Nachtruhe strengstens eingehalten werden muss. Ich möchte weiterhin alle Schüler eindringlich daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald seinen Namen nicht zufällig erhalten hat. Sich dort aufzuhalten ist lebensgefährlich und dementsprechend strengstens untersagt.

Über die Quidditch-Auswahl werden alle Schüler informiert, sobald die Mannschaftskapitäne der einzelnen Häuser endgültig feststehen und sich gemeinsam mit Madam Chang auf einen Terminplan geeinigt haben. Jeder Schüler, der Interesse daran hat in seiner Hausmannschaft zu spielen, kann dann am Auswahlverfahren teilnehmen.

Im Lehrerkollegium gibt es in diesem Schuljahr keine Änderungen zu vermelden. Ihr, liebe Erstklässler, werdet Eure Lehrer in den nächsten Tagen kennen lernen. Ich möchte aber zum Abschluss meiner kleinen Ansprache unsere vier Hauslehrer kurz vorstellen. Ich beginne mit dem Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, der gleichzeitig der stellvertretende Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist – Professor Flitwick."

Die Schüler applaudierten und am Tisch der Ravenclaws gab es vereinzelte Anfeuerungsrufe. Albus versuchte zu erkennen, welcher der Lehrer an dem großen Tisch Professor Flitwick war, und hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass der Professor aufstehen würde, damit ihn alle sehen können. Henry Gwildor, der gegenüber von Albus saß, hatte offenbar dessen Problem bemerkt.

„Flitwick ist der kleine direkt neben McGonagall", meinte er grinsend.

Tatsächlich konnte Albus Professor Flitwick nun ausmachen, der bei seiner Vorstellung – wie es sich gehört – aufgestanden war, Professor McGonagall aber dennoch gerade einmal bis zur Hüfte reichte.

„Der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor ist Professor Longbottom", setzte McGonagall die Vorstellung fort und löste damit am Tisch der Gryffindors Beifallsstürme und lauten Jubel aus, in den Albus und Rose augenblicklich einstimmten. Natürlich kannten beide Neville sehr gut und es würde sicherlich ein wenig merkwürdig sein, ihn mit Professor Longbottom anzusprechen und wie einen Lehrer zu behandeln.

Auch Professor Lister, der Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff, erhielt an allen Tischen freundlichen Applaus, wogegen der Beifall außer am Tisch der Slytherins deutlich nachließ, als mit Professor Bletchley deren Hauslehrer präsentiert wurde. Offenbar war er in den übrigen Häusern wenig beliebt.

„Nun habe ich aber endgültig genug geredet und wünsche Euch lediglich noch einen guten Appetit und anschließend eine gute erste Nacht in Hogwarts", beendete Professor McGonagall ihre Ansprache, ließ ihren Zauberstab einmal durch die Luft wirbeln und im nächsten Augen erschienen auf den Tischen die leckersten Speisen und Getränke, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

„Professor McGonagall macht einen ziemlich strengen Eindruck, finde ich", sagte Denise ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

„Das ist sie.", bestätigte Ramesh Narayan, während er an einem Stück Schinken kaute. „Und sie erwartet sehr viel von den Schülern, auch wenn sie selbst nicht mehr unterrichtet. Aber sie ist gleichzeitig sehr gerecht und steht zu ihren Schülern, wenn die es verdienen. Ich finde sie ist eine tolle Schulleiterin."

„Ja, solange man nicht in ihr Büro zitiert wird. Dann wird es eng.", ergänzte James mit einer Mischung aus Lachen und Respekt im Gesicht.

„Als ich im zweiten Jahr war, hat sie öfter den alten Plummford vertreten, weil der häufig krank war.", erzählte Marcus Wood. „Ich kann Euch sagen, das war kein Zuckerschlecken. Da war höchste Konzentration im Klassenzimmer angesagt und es gab Berge von Hausaufgaben. Aber wir haben echt was gelernt."

„Was unterrichtet denn Professor Plummford?", fragte ein Erstklässler, dessen Einteilung ins Haus Gryffindor Albus offensichtlich entgangen war.

„Plummford unterrichtet nicht mehr", antwortete Wood, nachdem er einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft genommen hatte. „Er war wie gesagt ziemlich krank und ging dann in Ruhestand. Sein Nachfolger als Lehrer für Verwandlung wurde Bletchley."

Einige der umsitzenden Schüler verzogen ihre Gesichter zu unschönen Grimassen und Henry Gwildor sprach aus, was wohl die meisten dachten: „Der ist ein Vollidiot."

„Eigentlich sollte man so nicht über Lehrer sprechen", versuchte Wood seiner Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler halbherzig nachzukommen, „aber was Bletchley betrifft kann ich nicht wirklich widersprechen."

„Ihr habt ja gehört, dass Bletchley der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist.", sagte James während er mit den Fingern ein Brathähnchen zerlegte. „Und er bevorzugt ziemlich unverhohlen die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses. Uns Gryffindors hasst er dagegen am meisten und macht uns das Leben schwer, wo er nur kann."

„Letzteres beruht allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit", ergänzte Ramesh Narayan schmunzelnd.

„Und was könnt Ihr über unseren Hauslehrer Professor Longbottom sagen?", fragte Denise, die wie die anderen Erstklässler gar nicht genug Informationen über den bevorstehenden Unterricht und insbesondere die Lehrer bekommen konnte.

„Der ist echt nett, aber Kräuterkunde finde ich todlangweilig", begann dieses Mal Henry Gwildor zu erzählen.

„Longbottom ist ausgesprochen gutmütig, manchmal vielleicht sogar etwas zu nachsichtig mit uns Schülern. Wir mögen ihn eigentlich alle.", fügte Ramesh Narayan hinzu. „Und James kennt ihn sogar persönlich, wie er Euch sicher gleich erzählen wird."

„Idiot!", antwortete Albus' Bruder, der den Spott in Rameshs Stimme erkannt hatte. „Es stimmt aber wirklich, dass ich ihn persönlich kenne und ihn außerhalb der Schule mit seinem Vornamen anspreche. Albus und Rose natürlich auch. Er ist ein Freund der Familie, der mit unseren Eltern nach Hogwarts gegangen ist."

Während sich die älteren Gryffindors vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen, fanden es die Erstklässler bis auf Albus und Rose durchaus beeindruckend, dass einige ihrer Mitschüler den Hauslehrer von Gryffindor persönlich kannten. Inzwischen leerten sich die Tische in der Großen Halle und Marcus Wood, der sich vergewisserte, dass keiner der Gryffindors mehr aß, ergriff das Wort.

„Alle Erstklässler mögen bitte zu mir kommen. Nur die Erstklässer, Henry. Ich hoffe Du findest den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm selbst."

Während die meisten der älteren Schüler die Große Halle bereits verlassen hatten, scharten sich die jüngsten Gryffindors nun neugierig um Marcus Wood und ein älteres Mädchen, das Albus nicht kannte.

„Zuerst möchte ich uns kurz vorstellen. Dies hier ist Sarah Perrin, mein Name ist Marcus Wood. Wir sind beide im fünften Jahr und Vertrauensschüler. Wir werden Euch jetzt in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum führen und Euch alles zeigen, was Ihr wissen müsst. Auf geht's."

Wood setzte sich an die Spitze der kleinen Gruppe und Sarah Perrin, die nicht viel größer als Albus war, bildete den Schluss. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle und begaben sich tiefer in das große, geheimnisvolle Schloss hinein.

„Hogwarts ist unzweifelhaft ein architektonisches Meisterwerk. Es verbindet die traditionelle Baukunst der Muggel mit zahlreichen magischen Elementen, welche…", dozierte Wood während sie durch lange Korridore und über steile Treppen liefen. Die Wände waren mit bunten Teppichen, wertvollen Täfelungen und zahlreichen Gemälden geschmückt. Die Menschen in den Bildern unterhielten sich miteinander oder winkten den vorbeigehenden Erstklässlern zu. Zwei Ritter in einem großen Ölgemälde duellierten sich sogar und ein alter Zauberer in einem Porträt schaute Albus so grimmig an, dass dieser erschrak und beinahe gegen eine der Ritterrüstungen, die überall im Schloss standen, gelaufen wäre.

Schließlich erreichten die Schüler das Ende eines Ganges und blieben dort vor dem Porträt einer sehr dicken Frau in einem rosa Seidenkleid stehen.

„Passwort?", fragte sie.

„Das ist die Fette Dame", erläuterte Wood den Erstklässlern. „Sie bewacht den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne Passwort lässt sie niemanden hinein. Also merkt Euch das aktuelle Passwort immer gut."

„Nun mein charmanter junger Freund", brachte sich die Fette Dame wieder in Erinnerung, „kennt Ihr nun das Passwort oder nicht?"

„Eulenfeder", antwortete Wood und das Gemälde schwang augenblicklich zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine runde Öffnung in der Wand frei. Als sich alle hindurchgezwängt hatten, fanden sich die Schüler in einem Raum wieder, der mit seinem offenen Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte, sowie zahlreichen Sessel, Tischen und Teppichen sofort einen äußerst behaglichen Eindruck machte.

„Dies ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum", ergriff Wood sogleich wieder das Wort. „Seid als neue Gryffindors alle herzlich willkommen." Mit staunenden Blicken sahen sich die Neuankömmlinge um und bewunderten vor allem das große Gryffindor-Banner mit dem goldenen Löwen auf rotem Grund, welches an der dem Kamin gegenüberliegenden Wand hing.

„Wie Ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, befinden wir uns hier in einem der Türme von Hogwarts. Jetzt ist es natürlich dunkel, aber normalerweise hat man von hier aus einen schönen Ausblick auf das Schlossgelände und den Verbotenen Wald. Im Gemeinschaftsraum könnt Ihr Schularbeiten machen, Euch unterhalten oder einfach entspannen…".

„Und außerdem finden hier die coolsten Partys statt", wurde Wood von einem der älteren Schüler unterbrochen. „Vor allem wenn wir Slytherin im Quidditch schlagen." Mehrere Gryffindors nickten zustimmend und zwei Mädchen stimmten schon einmal ein ohrenbetäubendes Siegesgeheul an.

„Dort drüben am Schwarzen Brett findet Ihr die wichtigsten Bekanntmachungen, aber auch Angebote für Nachhilfe, Tauschbörsen und vieles mehr", ließ sich Wood nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Und die Türen, die Ihr hier seht, führen zu den Schlafsälen, die weiter oben im Turm liegen."

Sarah Perrin führte die Mädchen durch eine der Türen, während Wood die Jungen durch eine andere Tür in deren Schlafraum geleitete. Sie kletterten eine Wendeltreppe empor und betraten ein Zimmer mit fünf riesigen Himmelbetten, die mit tiefroten samtenen Vorhängen verkleidet waren. Ihr Gepäck war bereits hergebracht worden und so machten sich die fünf Erstklässler, die sich in den kommenden Jahren diesen Schlafraum teilen würden, erst einmal daran die wichtigsten Dinge aus ihren Taschen und Koffern auszupacken und in den alten Holzschränken, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, zu verstauen.

„Das ist alles unglaublich hier. Total aufregend.", meinte der Junge, der das Bett direkt neben Albus abbekommen hatte. Er hatte strohblondes Haar und war ein wenig größer als Albus. Wenn Albus sich richtig an die Zuteilung erinnerte, war sein Name Terrence.

„Stimmt. Echt krass", pflichtete ihm ein dunkelhäutiger Junge mit lustigen Rasta-Zöpfen bei. „Lasst uns noch mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, da ist bestimmt noch was los."

Die anderen schlossen sich ihm unternehmungslustig an und lediglich Alexander, der blasse, etwas dickliche Junge, den der Sprechende Hut als allerersten in eines der Häuser eingeteilt hatte, murmelte etwas von Müdigkeit, wollte aber dann doch nicht alleine zurückbleiben.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden die fünf umgehend von Sarah Perrin in Empfang genommen. „Gut dass Ihr hier seid, Jungs. Ich habe nämlich noch Eure Stundenpläne. Das hätte morgen früh auch noch gereicht, aber schaut Euch ruhig schon mal an, was alles auf Euch zukommen wird." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln teilte sie die Pläne aus und Albus und die anderen Erstklässler stürzten sich neugierig darauf. „Ach ja", ergänzte Sarah noch schnell, „die erste Besenflugstunde findet erst in der zweiten Unterrichtswoche statt."

„Morgen geht es gleich mit Zaubertränken los. Ist bestimmt super schwierig", stöhnte Kendrick, ein sportlich aussehender Junge, der Albus heute Vormittag im Zug bereits wegen des Manchester United Trikots aufgefallen war, das er trug. Albus kannte sich nicht wirklich gut aus, aber er wusste, dass es sich dabei um eine Fußballmannschaft handelte. Die Regeln dieses seltsamen Muggelsports waren ihm allerdings nicht geläufig.

Albus fand, dass der Stundenplan ziemlich voll gestopft war und ihm wurde ein wenig schwindlig, wenn er daran dachte, was er in den kommenden Wochen alles lernen musste. Aber gleichzeitig freute er sich darauf, nun endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen zu dürfen und ein richtiger Zauberer zu werden.

„Hi Albus", riss ihn plötzlich jemand aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Rose, die mit Denise im Schlepptau in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekommen war. „Wie ich sehe hast Du auch schon Deinen Stundenplan bekommen. Ich freue mich am meisten auf Verwandlung. Oder vielleicht auf Zauberkunst. Geschichte der Zauberei ist aber auch super spannend. Und Astronomie…".

Rose überschlug sich geradezu vor Begeisterung. Aber das überraschte Albus nicht im Geringsten. Rose war schon immer äußerst wissensdurstig gewesen und natürlich wusste er auch, dass ihre Mutter früher eine Vorzeigeschülerin gewesen war. Onkel Ron erzählte häufig und voller Stolz davon, auch wenn er seine Ehefrau manchmal ein wenig mit ihrer Vergangenheit als „Streberin" aufzog.

Denise blickte weit weniger enthusiastisch drein. Plötzlich wurde ihr Blick jedoch starr vor Schreck. Vor welchem Fach sie wohl solch panische Angst hatte? Albus bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass ihre Angst nichts mit dem bevorstehenden Unterricht sondern vielmehr mit jemandem zu tun hatte, der gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschwebt war.

„Hallo Nick", begrüßten einige der älteren Schüler gutgelaunt den Geist, der eine sonderbare Strumpfhose und eine ausladende steife Halskrause trug und aussah, als sei er direkt aus dem tiefen Mittelalter nach Hogwarts gekommen.

„Na na", meinte der Geist ein wenig pikiert, „ich würde unseren jungen Gryffindors doch gerne mit meinem richtigen Namen vorgestellt werden. Gestatten – Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Ich bin der Hausgeist von Gryffindor."

„Sehr erfreut Sir Nicholas", erwiderte Rose höflich und kein bisschen erschrocken, obwohl sich Albus ziemlich sicher war, dass Rose noch nie zuvor einen echten Geist gesehen hatte. „Mein Name ist Rose Weasley. Und das hier sind Denise Harding, Albus Potter und …".

„… William Zephania.", ergänzte der Junge mit den Rasta-Zöpfen, der noch bei ihnen stand, während sich die anderen Erstklässler vorsichtshalber ein wenig zurückgezogen hatten."

„Ah, Albus Potter." Der Geist strahlte über das ganze durchsichtige Gesicht, als er sich Albus zuwandte. „Ich kannte Ihren Vater gut, mein Junge. Ein bemerkenswerter Zauberer und ein guter Freund von mir, wie ich anfügen muss. Leider konnte ich heute Abend nicht am Willkommensmahl in der Großen Halle teilnehmen. Zu schade – ich hätte gerne miterlebt wie der Sprechende Hut Sie dem ruhmreichen Haus Gryffindor zuteilt, Albus. Ich darf Sie doch Albus nennen…?"

„Sicher."

„Nun jedenfalls hatten wir Geister heute Abend etwas von großer Bedeutung zu besprechen, wobei ich unmöglich fehlen konnte."

„Wir Geister sagen Sie?", wurde Nick von William unterbrochen, der mächtig interessiert schien. „Dann gibt es hier noch mehr Geister?"

„Selbstverständlich", erklärte Nick würdevoll. „Jedes Haus hat seinen eigenen Geist. Die Graue Dame ist der Hausgeist von Ravenclaw, der Fette Mönch gehört zu Hufflepuff und der Blutige Baron ist ein echter Slytherin. Leider ein etwas ungehobelter Zeitgenosse."

Bei diesen Worten schaute sich Nick vorsichtig um, als befürchtete er, der Blutige Baron würde jeden Moment aus dem Nichts auftauchen.

„Und dann gibt es noch Peeves, den Poltergeist. Er ist natürlich kein richtiger Geist und eine echte Plage. Nehmt Euch lieber vor ihm in Acht. Er bevorzugt es nämlich, sich auf Kosten anderer zu amüsieren und ihm ist kein Scherz zu geschmacklos."

„Habt Ihr nicht die Maulende Myrte vergessen, Sir Nicholas", hakte Rose nach. „Meine Mum hat mir von ihr erzählt."

„Nun nicht gerade vergessen, meine Liebe", antwortete Nick und es sah beinahe so aus, als würde er dabei seine Stirn runzeln. „Eher verschwiegen. Die junge Dame, nach der Sie gefragt haben, ist nicht gerade eine Zierde für uns Geister."

Rose schien protestieren zu wollen, aber Sir Nicholas hatte offenbar genug von der Konversation und verabschiedete sich. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, junge Gryffindors. Wir werden uns von nun an sicher des Öfteren begegnen."

„Am Anfang tut er immer ein wenig wichtig", sagte Sarah Perrin, die das Gespräch mit dem Geist offenbar mitbekommen hatte. „Aber er ist eigentlich ganz nett. Wir nennen ihn allerdings nur den Fast Kopflosen Nick."

„Fast kopflos? Wieso fast kopflos?", fragte William verwundert nach.

„Unser Sir Nicholas sollte wohl vor langer Zeit, als er noch gelebt hat, geköpft werden. Aber das ist ganz offensichtlich schief gegangen. Er wurde nicht vollständig enthauptet, so dass sein Kopf noch immer seitlich ein wenig an seinem Hals hängt. Nick kann seinen Kopf sehr effektvoll zur Seite kippen. Aber das wird er Euch bestimmt bei Gelegenheit vorführen, auch wenn er diesbezüglich ein wenig empfindlich ist."

Mit dieser Erklärung verabschiedete sich Sarah und Albus, Rose, William und Denise bemerkten, dass sie die einzigen waren, die sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten. Alle anderen Gryffindors waren wohl bereits zu Bett gegangen.

„Das ist echt unglaublich hier", murmelte William mehr zu sich selbst als dass er mit den anderen sprach und schüttelte noch immer erstaunt den Kopf.

„Stammst Du auch aus einer Muggelfamilie?", wollte Denise wissen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete William und ließ sich in einen der gemütlichen, riesigen Sessel fallen. Aber mit einem Geist zu reden, ist auch in der magischen Welt nicht ganz alltäglich. Jedenfalls nicht für mich. Und einen sprechenden Hut habe ich auch noch nie zuvor gesehen. Oder jemanden wie diesen Hagrid."

Denise nahm diese Informationen mit einer gewissen Erleichterung auf, und Albus wurde erneut bewusst, dass er für einen Erstklässler wohl ziemlich viel über Hogwarts wusste. Dies war eine Erkenntnis, die er noch gestern für unmöglich gehalten hätte.

„Mein Dad ist allerdings ein Muggel.", erzählte William weiter. „Er stammt aus Jamaika. Meine Mum ist dagegen eine Hexe aus dem Süden Londons. Aber ihre Eltern, also meine Großeltern, waren auch Muggel. Wir haben also keine große magische Tradition in der Familie."

Ein wenig verschmitzt blickte er Albus und Rose an. „Das sieht bei Euch beiden wohl anders aus, nicht wahr? Ich kannte Eure Familien gar nicht und wusste nicht, dass Eure Eltern in der magischen Welt so berühmt sind. Aber die anderen Schüler haben mir bereits einiges über Harry Potter und die Weasleys erzählt."

„Mir war ehrlich gesagt bis heute auch nicht bewusst, welche Reaktionen mein Name hervorrufen würde." Albus seufzte leicht resigniert. „Aber ich denke, das wird sich bald geben. Spätestens wenn die anderen Schüler mich ein paar Mal im Unterricht erlebt haben und merken, dass ich kein bisschen außergewöhnlich bin."

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Denise voller Überzeugung. „Du hast sicher das Talent Deines Vaters geerbt und wirst ein großer Zauberer. Ich dagegen habe keinerlei Vorfahren mit magischen Kräften. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt zaubern kann."

„Das ist doch alles Quatsch!" Rose war sichtlich ungehalten. „Natürlich kann Albus ein guter Zauberer werden. Aber das kann jeder in Hogwarts. Und es hängt nicht von der Familie oder der Herkunft ab, sondern von den eigenen Fähigkeiten und dem eigenen Willen etwas zu erreichen."

Denise blickte ob des emotionalen Ausbruchs von Rose ganz erschrocken drein, so dass diese ein wenig versöhnlicher fortfuhr: „Hör zu Denise. Ich will nur nicht, dass Du Dir gleich am ersten Tag eine falsche Vorstellung von diesen Dingen machst. Und glaub mir, Du kannst zaubern. Sonst wärst du nicht nach Hogwarts eingeladen worden."

Kurz darauf beschlossen die vier, den langen und anstrengenden Tag zu beenden und in ihre Betten zu gehen. Als Albus die Vorhänge seines riesigen Himmelbettes zugezogen hatte, bemerkte er erst, wie müde er eigentlich war. Die Abwechslungen und Aufregungen des Tages hatten ihn die Müdigkeit zuvor gar nicht spüren lassen. Nun war er also in Hogwarts, so wie er es sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten immer erträumt hatte. Er fand, dass der erste Tag eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen war. Und auch wenn ihn der Gedanke an den Unterricht und das Schulleben in Hogwarts nicht ganz sorgenfrei in die Zukunft schauen ließ, überwog doch die Vorfreude auf das, was ihn nun erwarten würde.

Es war nun fast ganz still im Turm der Gryffindors, lediglich einer der anderen Jungs atmete so schwer und regelmäßig, dass man es gut hören konnte. Bevor Albus endgültig einschlief, dachte er an seinen Vater, dessen Name heute so oft gefallen war. Er fragte sich, ob sein Dad vor vielen Jahren im gleichen Zimmer, vielleicht sogar im gleichen Bett geschlafen hatte, in dem nun auch er lag. Er würde ihn fragen, sobald er ihn wieder sah. Aber das würde noch einige Zeit dauern.


	7. Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde

**Kapitel 7: Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde**

Der nächste Morgen begann für Albus wenig erfreulich. Zwar hatte er tief und fest geschlafen und fühlte sich gut erholt, als er aufstand, um seinen ersten Schultag anzugehen. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle verloren er und Kendrick, dem er im Gemeinschaftsraum begegnet war, jedoch völlig die Orientierung. Die Gänge, Treppen und Türen von Hogwarts schienen plötzlich alle gleich auszusehen, und die zahlreichen Hexen und Zauberer in den Gemälden an den Wänden waren ebenfalls keine große Hilfe. Die meisten von ihnen gaben zwar bereitwillig Auskunft, ihre Hinweise waren allerdings äußerst widersprüchlich und verwirrend. Als sich schließlich eine der Treppen, auf der Albus und Kendrick gerade nach unten stiegen, völlig selbständig und überraschend bewegte und die Richtung veränderte, waren die beiden Jungen endgültig verloren. Glücklicherweise trafen sie nach einiger Zeit weiteren, ziellosen Umherirrens zwei ältere Ravenclaw-Schülerinnen, die sich köstlich über die beiden Erstklässler amüsierten, aber gerne bereit waren, ihnen den Weg in die Große Halle zu zeigen.

Dort angekommen wurden sie bereits von Rose und Denise erwartet, die Albus bereits vermisst hatten.

„Was ist mit Euch los? Ihr seid spät dran."

Obwohl Rose freundlich und mit einem Augenzwinkern gefragt hatte, war es Albus peinlich, sich gleich am ersten Morgen in Hogwarts nicht zurecht gefunden zu haben.

„Wir haben uns wohl ein wenig verlaufen", antwortete er kleinlaut.

„Zum Frühstücken habt Ihr jetzt jedenfalls keine Zeit mehr", sagte Rose mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Der Unterricht beginnt gleich. Kommt dieses Mal besser mit uns."

Und dass Denise nun begann, das Frühstück, das sie gerade verpasst hatten, in den höchsten Tönen zu loben und ausführlich zu beschreiben, welche Köstlichkeiten sie gerade gegessen hatte, verbesserte Albus' Laune auch nicht gerade.

Wenig später saßen Albus, Rose und die anderen Gryffindors gemeinsam mit den Hufflepuffs im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und warteten gespannt auf den Beginn ihrer ersten Schulstunde. Das Klassenzimmer war eigentlich ein Gewölbekeller, der tief im Inneren von Hogwarts lag. Der Keller war durch einige Fackeln an den Wänden nur schwach ausgeleuchtet und vermittelte eine etwas gruselige Atmosphäre. Ringsherum standen in alten verstaubten Regalen Gläser, Flaschen und sonstige Behälter, in denen Albus unterschiedlichste Zutaten für Zaubertränke vermutete. Außerdem konnte Albus einige unermesslich dicke Bücher und mehrere Zaubertrankkessel ausmachen.

Wie die anderen Schüler hatte er seinen eigenen Kessel vor sich gestellt und auch sein Exemplar von _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue _bereit gelegt. Von der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers winkte ihm Howard Smith zu und an einem der Tische erkannte Albus Amelia Ledgerwood, die er in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt hatte. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Lister betrat ein wenig schwer atmend, aber durchaus voller Energie den Raum.

Das erste, was Albus an Professor Lister auffiel, war dessen enorme Körperfülle, die unter dem weiten Umhang des Professors nicht zu verstecken war. Listers eigentlich dunkelbraunes Haar war an den Schläfen schon ein wenig grau und ließ ihn älter wirken als er in Wirklichkeit war. Mit neugierigen Augen blickte er seine Schüler an und lächelte ihnen freundlich zu.

„Seien Sie willkommen in den dunkelsten Kellern von Hogwarts, meine Damen und Herren.", begann Lister mit einer Stimme, die bei weitem nicht so tief war wie Albus erwartet hatte. „Die Räumlichkeiten hier unten sind nicht allzu gemütlich, wie ich zugeben muss, aber sobald die Feuer entzündet sind, auf denen Ihre Tränke brodeln werden, wird es wärmer und auch ein wenig heller werden."

Lister hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er weiter sprach.

„Das Fach Zaubertränke unterscheidet sich ein wenig von Ihren anderen Unterrichtsfächern. Wir werden hier kaum mit dem Zauberstab arbeiten, auch wenn wir natürlich nicht völlig auf ihn verzichten können. In meinem Unterricht geht es jedoch viel mehr um umfangreiches Wissen über Zutaten für Zaubertränke und Details beim Befolgen von Rezepten. Sie werden lernen, welche Zutaten die richtigen sind, wann und wo sie geerntet oder besorgt werden können, in welcher Reihenfolge und zu welchem Zeitpunkt sie dem Sud beizumischen sind und in welcher Richtung und wie häufig ein Trank umgerührt werden muss. Es wir auf Temperaturen, Färbungen und Konsistenzen zu achten sein. Und nicht jedes Blubbern ist einfach nur ein Blubbern."

Lister grinste in die Runde und blickte in einige sorgenvolle Schülergesichter.

„Aber haben Sie keine Angst. Sie werden auch kreativ sein können und neue Dinge entdecken. Und wir haben ausreichend Zeit, um alles zu lernen, was sie können müssen. Und…" Nun schien es, als würde er jedem einzelnen tief in die Augen schauen wollen. „… es lohnt sich! Kunstvoll gebraute Zaubertränke entfalten unermessliche magische Kräfte, wie Sie schon bald erkennen werden. Die größten Zauberer haben sich bevorzugt mit dieser komplexen Wissenschaft befasst und zollen ihr größten Respekt."

Erneut ließ Lister seinen Blick durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen, als wolle er sich von der Wirkung seiner Worte überzeugen.

„So lassen Sie uns also beginnen. Man unterscheidet zwei grundsätzliche Arten von Zaubertränken."

Albus bemerkte, wie neben ihm Rose ein Rolle Pergament hervorgeholt und begonnen hatte mitzuschreiben. Er beschloss, es ihr gleich zu tun.

„Die meisten Zaubertränke entfalten ihre magischen Kräfte ohne den zusätzlichen Einsatz von Zauberei. Sie werden gebraut, eventuell gelagert und schließlich getrunken oder aufgetragen. Heute beschäftigen wir uns allerdings mit einem Trank, der den exsolventen Tränken zuzuordnen ist. Um seine Wirkung zu entfalten, benötigt er gewissermaßen einen auslösenden Zauber. Der Trank an sich ist nicht kompliziert und somit für Anfänger gut geeignet, den auslösenden Zauberspruch werde ich selbst am Ende beisteuern. Wir können also beginnen."

Voller Elan schwang Lister seinen Zauberstab und wie aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich eine Tafel direkt hinter ihm, auf welcher ein Stück Kreide ganz von selbst die Zutaten sowie deren benötigte Menge anschrieb. Ein zweiter Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab – und vor den Schülern lagen augenblicklich die benötigten Zutaten auf den Tischen.

„Haben Sie keine Angst, Sie können bei diesem Trank nicht allzu viel falsch machen. Achten Sie lediglich darauf, dass Sie alles schön klein und gleichmäßig schneiden." Listers Worte schienen die Erstklässler, die offenkundig vor Erstaunen gebannt dasaßen, aus ihrer Starre zu befreien und alle gingen emsig daran, ihre Zutaten zusammen zu suchen, abzuwiegen und klein zu schneiden.

Albus fand, dass die meisten der Pflanzen, die er fein säuberlich zerkleinerte, nicht gerade viel Magisches an sich hatten. Und Howard Smith schien ähnliche Gedanken zu hegen.

„Sieht ein bisschen aus wie die Gemüsesuppe meiner Mum", meinte er, während er Karotten würfelte. Einige der Schüler lachten laut auf, die meisten mussten zumindest grinsen.

„Nun, Mr. …", setzte Professor Lister an.

„Smith, Sir", ergänzte Howard.

„Also, Mr. Smith", Professor Lister hatte ebenfalls herzlich mitgelacht, „ich hoffe doch, dass ihre Mutter weder Plagentinen noch Zwillingskraut für ihre Gemüsesuppe verwendet. Wir hingegen benötigen beides für unseren Trank. Außerdem kommt es häufig nicht so sehr auf die magischen Kräfte der einzelnen Bestandteile an, sondern vielmehr auf deren Kombination."

Neben Albus meldete sich Rose, um eine Frage zu stellen.

„Miss Weasley, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Nur zu, fragen Sie ruhig. Das gilt übrigens auch für alle anderen. Ich bin schließlich da, um Ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Auch wenn ich mir ab und zu das Recht herausnehmen werde, die ein oder andere Frage an Sie zu richten."

„Wie heißt eigentlich der Trank, den wir gerade zusammenbrauen? Und welche Wirkung hat er?", wollte Rose wissen.

„Die Frage nach der Wirkung unseres Zaubertranks ist selbstverständlich sehr berechtigt, Miss Weasley, ich werde sie aber dennoch erst am Ende unserer heutigen Stunde beantworten. Den Namen des Tranks verrate ich Ihnen aber bereits jetzt. Er heißt Coloratum Minor und ist durchaus ein nettes, kleines Gebräu."

Nachdem die meisten Zutaten geschnitten und einige wenige ausgepresst waren, kam alles in den Zaubertrankkessel und wurde mit Wasser und eingedickter Milch aufgefüllt und erhitzt. Neugierig spähten die Schüler in die Kessel der anderen und verglichen die Ergebnisse mit ihren eigenen Flüssigkeiten. Albus fand, dass es in allen Kesseln ziemlich gleich aussah.

„Sie können ihre Tränke nun ruhig ein wenig vor sich hin köcheln lassen", ergriff Professor Lister wieder das Wort, „und sich in der Zwischenzeit um das Wichtigste kümmern – die Farbgebung. Wählen Sie ein Obst oder ein Gemüse mit einer möglichst kräftigen Farbe und pressen Sie es aus. Dann vermischen Sie den gewonnen Saft mit dem Fett eines Moorschweines und geben es in Ihre Kessel. Und schließlich rühren Sie, bis alles eine schön rahmige Konsistenz bekommt. Die schönste Farbe und die beste Konsistenz erhalten je fünf Punkte als Belohnung."

Albus entschied sich für ein paar schöne dunkle Brombeeren als Farbgeber, die er – wie von Lister vorgegeben – gemeinsam mit dem ungewöhnlich dunkel aussehenden Schweinefett in seinen Kessel gab. Das Umrühren erwies sich dann allerdings als deutlich schwieriger als Albus es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zuerst ließ sich das wenig ansehnliche Gemisch fast gar nicht rühren, dann wurde es ganz schnell so flüssig, dass es mit der „rahmigen Konsistenz", die Lister gefordert hatte, kaum etwas zu tun hatte. Immerhin nahm der Trank nun langsam eine recht ansehnliche dunkelblaue Färbung an.

Rose verließ sich bei der Farbgebung nicht nur auf eine Zutat, sondern mischte sorgfältig mehrere Ingredienzen zusammen, wobei Kirschen und Tomaten die Grundlage darstellten. Ein wenig neidische stellte Albus fest, dass man den Trank von Rose durchaus als „rahmig" bezeichnen konnte.

„So, meine Damen und Herren, es ist Zeit für die Bewertung Ihrer Arbeit", dröhnte Professor Lister durch das Kellergewölbe und blickte neugierig in die Kessel der Schülerinnen und Schüler.

Als Lister zu Kendricks Kessel kam, verzog er das Gesicht und rümpfte die Nase. „Haben Sie faule Eier für Ihren Trank benutzt, Mr. Towler? Das stinkt ja erbärmlich."

Und Alexander Abercrombie musste sich die Frage gefallen lassen, ob er überhaupt einen Farbgeber beigemischt habe.

Mit Albus' Trank schien der Professor recht zufrieden zu sein. „Ein wenig dünn, aber die Farbe hat sich gut entwickelt, Mr. Potter."

„Und wie sieht Ihr Trank aus, Miss Weasley?" Der entzückte Gesichtsausdruck Listers, ließ die Antwort auf die ihm selbst gestellte Frage sogleich erahnen. „Wundervoll! Unglaublich! Die Farbe ist sehr kräftig ausgeprägt und die Konsistenz ist nahezu perfekt. Sie erhalten fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Weasley. Glückwunsch."

Die anderen fünf Punkte erhielt eine Hufflepuff-Schülerin, der es irgendwie gelungen war, ein außergewöhnlich grelles Pink zusammenzubrauen. Dann forderte Lister alle Schüler auf, einen kräftigen Schluck ihres eigenen Zaubertrankes zu nehmen und sprach dann zur Bewegung seines Zauberstabs laut und deutlich: „Colorate."

Umgehend bemerkte Albus ein leichtes Kribbeln auf seiner Kopfhaut und beobachtete, wie die Köpfe seiner Mitschüler in eine Art weißen Nebel gehüllt wurden. Als sich der Nebel nach und nach bei allen mit einem dezenten „Plopp" auflöste, war das Ergebnis sehr kurios. Bei allen hatte sich die Haarfarbe komplett verändert und die Färbung ihres Zaubertranks angenommen, was in den meisten Fällen äußerst lustig aussah. Williams Rastazöpfe erstrahlten in einem ziemlich grellen Grün, die Haare von Terrence waren nun hellblau und Denises Locken hatten ein mattes Orange angenommen. Ziemlich übel hatte es Kendrick getroffen, dessen Haare völlig fleckig waren und außerdem ein wenig unangenehm rochen. Alexanders Haare hatten dagegen fast all ihre Farbe verloren und waren jetzt fahlgrau.

„Deine sind dunkelblau, Albus", teilte ihm William mit, während er sich ein paar Tränen, die er vor lauter Lachen vergossen hatte, aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Sieht echt cool aus."

Die einzige, die ihre Haarfarbe kaum verändert hatte, war Rose. Ihr rotes Haar leuchtete lediglich noch ein wenig kräftiger als sonst und sah richtig gut aus. Als Albus in ihr zufriedenes Gesicht blickte, konnte er sich des Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass Rose in der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde nicht zum ersten Mal von Coloratum Minor gehört hatte.

Sobald sich alle einigermaßen beruhigt hatten und die letzten Lacher verklungen waren, meldete sich Professor Lister noch einmal zu Wort.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss mich ein wenig bei Ihnen entschuldigen für diesen kleinen Scherz auf Ihre Kosten. Aber ich denke, Sie haben heute einiges gelernt und spätestens morgen früh haben all Ihre Haare die alte Farbe wieder. Und verraten Sie Ihren Mitschülern aus den beiden anderen Häusern nicht zu viel, damit Sie ihnen nicht die Überraschung und mir die Freude kaputt machen." Professor Lister schaute seine Schüler noch einmal lachend an, ehe er wieder ernst wurde.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben heute außer den ersten handwerklichen Fähigkeiten für das Brauen von Zaubertränken noch etwas gelernt. Trinken Sie keine Zaubertränke, deren Wirkung Sie nicht kennen und schon gar nicht von Leuten, denen Sie nicht vertrauen. Denn manche Zaubertränke sind mächtige Gifte und andere können gefährliche Nebenwirkungen haben. Deswegen verspreche ich Ihnen hiermit, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht von nun an keine unbekannten Tränke mehr vorgesetzt bekommen."

„Was Sie allerdings bekommen", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, „sind Hausaufgaben. Lesen Sie bis zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde bitte das erste Kapitel in Arsenius Bunsens nach wie vor höchst lehrreichem Buch _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_."

Auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern hinter dem Schloss waren die Erstklässler mit ihren bunt gefärbten Haaren natürlich eine Belustigung für die anderen Schüler, auch wenn die älteren Jahrgänge keineswegs überrascht waren. Sarah Perrin, der sie in der Eingangshalle begegneten, erzählte ihnen bereitwillig, dass Professor Lister die neuen Erstklässler in jedem Schuljahr auf diese Weise in das Fach Zaubertränke einführte.

Mit großer Schadenfreude nahmen die Slytherins, mit denen Albus und die anderen Gryffindors gemeinsam Kräuterkunde hatten, die gefärbten Haare auf.

„Ist das der neue Look des ehrenwerten Hauses Gryffindor?", stichelte Cameron augenblicklich. „Sieht sehr schick aus. Steht Euch gut."

„Solltest Du auch mal probieren", ließ sich William gar nicht erst einschüchtern. „Kann ja nur besser werden."

Cameron überhörte Williams Einwand einfach. Dafür stellte sich Philipp Warrington, der die anderen Erstklässler um mindestens einen Kopf überragte und ziemlich kräftig aussah, in drohender Haltung direkt neben Cameron, der sich nun an Kendrick wandte und dessen fleckiges und übelriechendes Haar ins Visier nahm.

„Und was ist mit Dir los, Towler? Warum sehen Deine Haare nicht anders aus als zuvor?"

Kendrick, der unter Listers kleinem Scherz und seinem eigenen Misserfolg beim Zaubertrankbrauen von allen Schülern am meisten litt, lief rot an, schnaubte vor Zorn und wollte auf Cameron losgehen. Augenblicklich hielten ihn jedoch Albus und William fest, und Terrence redete beschwichtigend auf ihn ein: „Lass gut sein, Kendrick. Das ist dieser Idiot gar nicht wert."

In diesem Moment öffnete Professor Longbottom die Tür des Gewächshauses von innen, so dass die Zwistigkeiten unterbrochen wurden und Gryffindors und Slytherins ihre erste gemeinsame Unterrichtsstunde beginnen konnten.

Zu Beginn des Unterrichts empfand Albus es als ein wenig befremdlich, Neville, den er von zahlreichen Besuchen bei seinen Eltern kannte und mit dem er früher herumgetollt war oder Schwarzmagier und Auror gespielt hatte, nun in der Rolle des Lehrers zu sehen. Aber dies änderte sich schnell, als Professor Longbottom ruhig und sachlich einen Überblick über das Fach Kräuterkunde gab und zum Einstieg einige interessante Pflanzen vorstellte.

So erfuhren Albus und seine Mitschüler, dass sie in diesem und den folgenden Schuljahren lernen würden, welche magischen Pflanzen es gibt, wie sie zu züchten und zu pflegen sind und wozu sie im täglichen Leben, vor allem aber im Bereich der Heilkunde und der Herstellung von Zaubertränken, zu gebrauchen sind.

„Hier haben wir beispielsweise eine meiner Lieblingspflanzen", erklärte Professor Longbottom und hielt einen kleinen, grauen Kaktus in die Höhe. „Mimbulus Mimbeltonia. Wie Ihr seht, hat diese magische Kakteenart keine Stacheln sondern Beulen. In der freien Natur kommt sie in Persien und Assyrien vor, gedeiht aber bei entsprechender Pflege auch in unserem Klima recht gut. Wenn Ihr genau hinschaut, könnt Ihr sehen, dass sie leicht pulsiert. Wird die Mimbulus Mimbeltonia gereizt oder fühlt sich bedroht, verspritzt sie aus ihren Beulen grünen Schleim, der zwar nicht giftig aber ziemlich eklig ist und nach ranziger Jauche stinkt. Dieser Schleim findet Verwendung als Bestandteil einer äußerst wirkungsvollen magischen Wundsalbe. Und mit einer Essenz, die aus dem pulsierenden Herzen der Mimbulus Mimbeltonia hergestellt wird, können Verletzungen, die durch einige der übelsten Flüche hervorgerufen werden, sehr erfolgreich bekämpft werden."

Nachdem Professor Longbottom seinen Schülern noch eine Fangzähnige Geranie und einige Kartoffelbauchpilze gezeigt hatte, führte er sie in einen Teil des Gewächshauses, in dem einige kleine, noch unbenutzte Beete angelegt waren.

„In diesen Beeten werdet Ihr das Schuljahr über selbst einige Pflanzen und Kräuter heranziehen und pflegen. Immer drei Schüler bearbeiten gemeinsam ein Beet und sind somit gemeinsam für das erfolgreiche Gedeihen ihrer Pflanzen verantwortlich. Bildet jetzt bitte die Gruppen und sucht euch ein Beet aus."

Albus arbeitete mit Rose und Denise zusammen, die sich bereits auf ein gemeinsames Beet geeinigt hatten. Auch die anderen Gruppen fanden sich schnell. Schließlich blieben jedoch Alexander und zwei Slytherins übrig. Als Alexander sich anschickte, auf die beiden zuzugehen, fuhr ihn der eine der beiden Slytherins heftig an.

„Bleib bloß weg, Du Idiot. Wir werden doch nicht mit einem Gryffindor zusammenarbeiten."

Alexander wurde schlagartig noch blasser als er sowieso schon war und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Gerade als William etwas erwidern wollte, mischte sich Professor Longbottom ein, der offenbar mitbekommen hatte, dass es ein Problem gab.

„Was ist denn los, Jungs?", fragte er freundlich.

„Pucey will nicht zusammen mit Alexander in eine Gruppe", klärte William Professor Longbottom auf. „Er hat etwas gegen Gryffindors." Professor Longbottom betrachtete zuerst Pucey und dann den eingeschüchtert dreinschauenden Alexander. Sein eben noch freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden.

„Du hast also etwas gegen Gryffindors, Benjamin?", wandte sich Professor Longbottom an Pucey, den Slytherin-Schüler, der gerade Alexander so heftig attackiert hatte. „Dann sollte ich Dich der Fairness halber darüber informieren, dass ich selbst ein Gryffindor-Schüler war und nun Hauslehrer von Gryffindor bin. Wenn Du es also nicht erträgst, von mir unterrichtet zu werden – jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt mir dies mitzuteilen."

Albus war überrascht und auch ein wenig erschrocken über Nevilles Reaktion. Er hatte ihn noch nie mit solch schneidender Stimme sprechen hören, und auch die älteren Schüler hatten Professor Longbottom als äußerst gutmütigen Lehrer beschrieben. Aber anscheinend hatte Pucey einen empfindlichen Punkt bei Neville getroffen.

Professor Longbottoms Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Pucey hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf den Boden, ohne jedoch etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen ergriff Cameron das Wort. „Ich bin sicher, Professor, dass Benjamin gerne Ihren Unterricht besucht. Und er wird auch mit Alexander in einer Gruppe zusammenarbeiten. Schließlich sind die Abercrombies eine ehrenwerte Zaubererfamilie. Nicht wahr, Benjamin?"

Pucey brachte nicht mehr als ein schwaches Nicken zustande, aber dies schien Professor Longbottom zu genügen.

„Gut", meinte er versöhnlich, „lassen wir es darauf beruhen. Es muss jedoch allen klar sein, dass wir alle gemeinsam Hogwarts sind. Und auch wenn es zwischen den Häusern eine durchaus wünschenswerte Konkurrenz gibt, müssen wir letztendlich doch alle zusammenhalten."

Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und die Schüler waren damit beschäftigt, Knöterich in ihren Beeten anzupflanzen. Als Albus auf Roses Anweisung hin die dritte Kanne Wasser über den frisch gesäten Knöterich gegossen hatte, meinte Denise leise und mit einem vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung Pucey und Cameron:

„Nach dem, was Ihr gestern im Zug über die Slytherins erzählt habt, habe ich mit einigem gerechnet. Aber die sind ja noch feindseliger und aggressiver als ich erwartet hatte."

„Ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch ein wenig überrascht", pflichtete Albus ihr bei. „James hat zwar immer üble Geschichten über die Slytherins erzählt, aber normalerweise übertreibt er ganz gern ein wenig."

„Vielleicht sind wir bisher nur den üblen Exemplaren begegnet. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass alle so schlimm sind wie Pucey oder Cameron", flüsterte Rose.

„Cameron hat immerhin darauf gedrängt, dass Pucey Alexander schließlich in seiner Gruppe akzeptiert hat", sagte Denise, während sie begann den Rechen und die kleine Schaufel, die sie benutzt hatten, zu säubern.

„Ich traue Cameron nicht", erwiderte Rose nachdenklich. „Ich denke eher, ihm war klar, dass es keinen Sinn macht, sich mit einem Lehrer anzulegen. Cameron ist nicht dumm."

„Aber er hat sogar Alexanders Familie gelobt", wollte sich Denise nicht so schnell geschlagen geben.

„Nun", antwortete Rose immer noch zweifelnd, „er hat die Abercrombies _ehrenwert_ genannt. Ich denke jedoch, er hat eigentlich _reinblütig_ gemeint. Denn soweit ich weiß, ist Alexanders Familie in der Tat eine ziemlich alte Zaubererfamilie."

„Was bedeutet das – _reinblütig_?", wollte Denise wissen.

„Es bedeutet eigentlich, dass man nur magische Vorfahren hat und keine Muggel", begann Rose zu erklären. „Aber ich weiß gar nicht, ob es überhaupt noch Familien gibt, die diesem Anspruch gerecht werden. Das ganze ist sowieso totaler Quatsch, schließlich sind muggelstämmige Zauberer genauso begabt wie sogenannte Reinblüter oder Halbblüter."

„Es gibt aber einige Zauberer, für die es wichtig ist, ob jemand reinblütig ist oder nicht", ergänzte Albus. „Die meisten davon sind überraschenderweise Slytherins. Die würden am liebsten nur den reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern das Ausüben von Magie gestatten."

„Dann mögen die jemanden wie mich wohl nicht besonders." Denise wirkte ziemlich schockiert über das, was sie gerade erfahren hatte.

„Wohl nicht", antwortete Albus und lächelte ein wenig gequält, „aber darauf solltest du eher stolz sein. Und bei uns Gryffindors spielt das sowieso keine Rolle."

Der Unterricht war damit für den heutigen Tag beendet, der Nachmittag des ersten Schultags noch frei. William, Terrence und Kendrick hatten Professor Longbottom nach dem Vorfall im Kräuterkundeunterricht zum Helden erklärt und erzählten die Geschichte voll Begeisterung allen Gryffindors, die sie trafen.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Albus und die meisten anderen Gryffindors beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm, das mehr und mehr zu einem tosenden Rauschen wurde. Als er aufblickte sah er an die hundert Eulen umherfliegen, die Briefe, Päckchen und Zeitungen in ihren Schnäbeln trugen und auf die Tische fallen ließen.

„Die Post", meinte Denise, die das Schauspiel bereits am Tag zuvor miterlebt hatte, gelassen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck heiße Schokolade. Weder für Albus noch für Rose war etwas gekommen, aber Terrence hatte einen Brief erhalten und schaute äußerst überrascht drein.

„Von meiner Tante Karen.", meinte er ungläubig. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mir schreibt. Jedenfalls nicht so bald, und nicht mit der Eulenpost. Sie ist ein Muggel und hat keinen Schimmer von der magischen Welt."

„Die Angehörigen von muggelgeborenen Schülern erhalten von der Schulleitung einige Informationen über Hogwarts, musst Du wissen." Marcus Wood hatte Terrences Überraschung mitbekommen und teilte ihm bereitwillig sein Wissen mit. „Dazu gehört auch die Information, wie man Kontakt zu den Schülern aufnehmen kann."

„Es gibt eine Adresse, an die man Briefe mit der Muggelpost schicken kann und die dann nach Hogwarts weitergeleitet werden", ergänzte eine Schülerin, die – soweit Albus wusste – im gleichen Jahr wie James war. „Meine Eltern sind auch beide Muggel."

„Trotzdem", meinte Terrence noch immer verdutzt, „meine Tante mag mich eigentlich nicht besonders, obwohl ich bei ihr lebe. Vielleicht auch weil ich bei ihr lebe. Meine Mum ist schon vor vielen Jahren gestorben", fügte er erklärend hinzu, „und mein Dad arbeitet in Dubai. Ich sehe ihn fast nie."

Terrence öffnete seinen Brief und begann zu lesen, während Albus bemerkte, dass ein Raunen durch die Große Halle ging, in der sich inzwischen zahlreiche Schüler zum Frühstück eingefunden hatten. Die aufkommende Unruhe war geradezu mit Händen zu greifen, ohne dass Albus jedoch wusste, was die Ursache dafür war. Er blickte zu Rose, Denise und William, aber die blickten ebenso verständnislos drein wie er selbst.

„Hier Albus. Das musst Du Dir anschauen. Ist der Hammer." Es war Louis, der vom Tisch der Gryffindors aufgestanden war und Albus ein Exemplar des Tagespropheten, der gerade mit der Post gekommen war, in die Hand drückte. Sofort sprang Albus die Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite ins Auge: _Mord an geständigem Todesser – Zufall oder Racheakt?_

Albus blickte kurz auf und sah, dass sich überall, wo ein Tagesprophet lag, Trauben von Schülern bildeten um gemeinsam zu lesen. Auch um ihn selbst herum hatten sich einige Gryffindors versammelt und Rose, die direkt neben ihm saß, warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Albus las weiter:

_Bereits vor einigen Tagen wurde der Leichnam des ehemaligen Todessers Samuel Nott in seinem eigenen Haus gefunden. Das Zaubereiministerium bestätigte inzwischen, dass man von einem Verbrechen ausgehe. Wann genau die Tat begangen wurde, wollte Kingsley Shacklebolt, Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, nicht bekannt geben. Wie der Tagesprophet aus sicherer Quelle erfahren hat, ist das Ministerium jedoch schon seit längerem über diesen Vorfall informiert._

_Samuel Nott war der einzige Todesser aus dem engeren Kreis um Lord Voldemort, der sich den Strafverfolgungsbehörden nach einer zunächst erfolgreichen Flucht ins Ausland freiwillig stellte. Dies legt die Vermutung nahe, dass es sich bei der Mordtat um einen Racheakt anderer Todesser handelt, welche Notts Verhalten als Verrat betrachten. Damit wirft dieses Verbrechen jedoch eine Reihe von Fragen auf: Gibt es noch oder wieder aktive Todesser in Großbritannien? Muss die Bevölkerung mit weiteren Taten dieser Art rechnen? Was gedenkt das Ministerium zu tun, um den Mord aufzuklären und die Menschen in diesem Land zu schützen? Lesen Sie hierzu auf Seite 2 ein ausführliches Interview, das unser Mitarbeiter Roger Riley mit Harry Potter, dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale im Zaubereiministerium, geführt hat. Eine ausführliche Biographie Samuel Notts mit Hintergrundinformationen zu seinem Gerichtsverfahren finden Sie auf Seite 3. Des Weiteren bietet der Tagesprophet auf den Seiten 3 und 4 einen informativen Überblick über den Aufstieg und Niedergang des dunklen Zauberers, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte._

Neben dem kurzen Text war ein großes Photo von Samuel Nott abgedruckt, das offenbar während der Gerichtsverhandlung aufgenommen worden war, da es Nott in Handschellen und in Begleitung von zwei Auroren zeigte.

„Blätter um, Albus. Wir wollen das Interview mit Deinem Dad lesen", brüllte ihm William aufgeregt ins Ohr und die anderen Schüler stimmten lautstark zu. Albus war selbst neugierig auf das Interview. Das riesige Photo von seinem Dad, das ihn anlächelte als er die Seite umgeschlagen hatte, begeisterte ihn allerdings weniger. Der Name Potter brachte ihm sowieso schon mehr Aufmerksamkeit ein als ihm eigentlich recht war. Was ihm da gerade noch fehlte, war ein großes Interview mit seinem Vater im Tagespropheten.

_R. Riley Mr. Potter, zuerst einmal vielen Dank, dass Sie sich bereit erklärt haben, uns einige Fragen zu dem Mord an Samuel Nott zu beantworten._

_H. Potter Nun, das mache ich gerne und hoffe, ich kann zu einer umfassenden und sachlichen Berichterstattung beitragen._

_R. Riley Mr. Potter, was können Sie uns über die genauen Tatumstände berichten?_

_H. Potter Einzelheiten kann ich hierzu leider nicht bekannt geben, um die laufenden Ermittlungen nicht zu gefährden. Aber unsere bisherigen Untersuchungen haben eindeutig ergeben, dass es sich um ein Verbrechen handelt._

_R. Riley Sie sprechen also von Mord?_

_H. Potter Lassen Sie es mich ein wenig vorsichtiger formulieren: Samuel Nott kam gewaltsam ums Leben._

_R. Riley Die nahe liegendste Erklärung ist, dass es sich um einen Racheakt ehemaliger Todesser – also Anhänger Voldemorts – handelt. Sehen Sie das nicht auch so, Mr. Potter?_

_H. Potter Für diese These gibt es keine konkreten Hinweise. Vielmehr sprechen einige Überlegungen dagegen. Erstens spielen Todesser seit dem Ende Voldemorts keinerlei Rolle mehr. In den vergangenen 19 Jahren gab es genau zwei Ereignisse, die in Zusammenhang mit ehemaligen Todessern gebracht werden können. Zum einen hat sich – wie sicherlich in Ihrer Zeitung zu lesen sein wird – Samuel Nott aus freien Stücken den Auroren gestellt. Zum anderen gab es den dilettantischen und somit missglückten Ausbruchsversuch Fenrir Greybacks aus Askaban, bei dem dieser von den Wachen getötet wurde._

_ Zweitens stellt sich die Frage, warum eventuelle Todesser so lange mit ihrer angeblichen Rache gewartet haben sollten. Nott wurde bereits vor vier Jahren aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Da wäre mehr als genug Zeit gewesen, um eine solche Tat früher zu begehen._

_ Und drittens dürften die Todesser, die damals den Auroren entkommen sind, froh sein, dass sie sich verborgen halten konnten. Ich glaube kaum, dass sich einer von ihnen wegen Nott in Gefahr begeben würde. Und wer auch immer diese Tat begangen hat, ist nun in größten Schwierigkeiten, denn das Aurorenbüro wird diesen Fall sorgfältigst untersuchen und alles daran setzen, um den Täter ausfindig zu machen._

_R. Riley Sie müssen aber zugeben, Mr. Potter, dass nach dem Tod Voldemorts zahlreiche Todesser entkommen konnten, von denen durchaus einer oder mehrere mit dem aktuellen Fall zu tun haben könnten._

_H. Potter Nun, zuerst einmal muss ich vorausschicken, dass ich in der Zeit, von der Sie sprechen, gerade meine Ausbildung zum Auror begonnen hatte und in die Jagd nach Todessern nicht involviert war. Deshalb kann ich mich hierzu nicht wirklich detailliert äußern. Aber selbstverständlich haben Sie recht, dass damals einige Todesser entkommen sind, was sicherlich auch daran lag, dass das Ministerium unter Voldemorts Kontrolle war und sich erst neu organisieren musste, ehe eine effektive Jagd nach den entkommenen Todessern möglich war. Dennoch sitzen einige von ihnen in Askaban oder sind nicht mehr am Leben._

_R. Riley Mr. Potter, durch den gewaltsamen Tod Samuel Notts ist das Thema ‚Voldemort' natürlich wieder aktuell geworden und unsere Leser interessieren sich sehr dafür. Noch immer sind jedoch einige Details darüber, wie Sie damals den Dunklen Lord besiegen konnten, nicht bekannt. Vielleicht könnten Sie diese Gelegenheit nutzen, die magische Gemeinschaft darüber aufzuklären._

_H. Potter Das ist ein netter Versuch, Mr. Riley. Und mir ist klar, dass es als Journalist ihre Aufgabe ist, Dinge herauszubekommen. Aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Es gibt gar nicht so viele Geheimnisse, das allermeiste kann man in gut recherchierten Geschichtsbüchern nachlesen. Und ein paar kleine Geheimnisse würde ich schließlich gerne noch für mich behalten. All dies spielt jedoch in der derzeitigen Situation keine bedeutsame Rolle. Wichtig ist nur, dass die magische Gemeinschaft den aktuellen Fall richtig einzuordnen weiß und sich keine unnötigen Sorgen macht._

_R. Riley Wir werden die Angelegenheit natürlich weiterverfolgen, Mr. Potter. Einstweilen Vielen Dank für dieses Gespräch._

_H. Potter Gerne geschehen._

Überall um Albus herum begannen die Schüler, die das Interview bereits zu Ende gelesen hatten, angeregt darüber zu diskutieren. Fast niemand konnte jedoch mit dem Namen Nott etwas anfangen, und viele – vor allem Muggelgeborene – wussten gar nicht oder nur sehr oberflächlich über Voldemort und die Todesser Bescheid. Dennoch übte der Mord offenbar eine große Faszination auf die Hogwarts-Schüler aus.

„Das Interview hört sich eigentlich gar nicht wie mein Dad an", meinte Albus ein wenig verwundert.

„Etwas Geschriebenes zu lesen ist immer anders als jemanden wirklich reden zu hören, denke ich." Rose hatte den Artikel und das Interview natürlich ebenfalls sehr aufmerksam gelesen. „Außerdem musste Dein Dad als Leiter des Aurorenbüros äußerst professionell sein. Und ich finde, das hat er echt gut gemacht."

„Absolut", pflichtete William Rose bei. „Ist schon cool, so einen Vater zu haben."

„Du weißt bestimmt jede Menge über Todesser. Nicht wahr, Albus?" Es war Alexander, der ganz leise und vorsichtig die Frage stellte, auf die Albus bereits gewartet hatte. Albus bemerkte, dass um ihn herum einige Mitschüler näher kamen und gespannt lauschten. Gleichzeitig schien Rose unmerklich mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht viel über dieses Thema", antwortete Albus zögernd. „Bei meinem Dad ist das wohl wie bei den meisten Eltern – sie wollen unangenehme Dinge am liebsten komplett von ihren Kindern fernhalten." Während Albus dies sagte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass an diesem als Ausrede gedachten Satz ziemlich viel Wahres dran war.

„Aber ein bisschen was weißt Du doch bestimmt", wollte sich William nicht so leicht abspeisen lassen.

„Egal was Albus weiß oder nicht weiß – jetzt haben wir keine Zeit dafür", schaltete sich Rose ein. „Der Unterricht beginnt jeden Moment. Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Ein Blick auf die Uhr erlaubte keinen weiteren Widerspruch. Vielmehr eilten die Gryffindors im Laufschritt in Richtung Klassenzimmer und waren an diesem Morgen nicht die einzigen, die nicht ganz pünktlich zum Unterricht erschienen.

Als man sich nach dem Vormittagsunterricht zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle wieder traf, hatten neue Themen den Fall Nott bereits aus dem Bewusstsein vieler Schüler gedrängt, so dass sich die Gespräche zumeist um andere Dinge drehten. Die neuen Gryffindors hatten inzwischen ihre erste Astronomiestunde bei Professor Sinistra erlebt und waren vom interessanten Unterricht der ernsthaften Lehrerin durchaus angetan, auch wenn es an diesem Vormittag nur um das theoretische Studium der Positionen unterschiedlicher Sterne und Planeten gegangen war. Die praktische Arbeit mit dem Teleskop würde erst am Donnerstag beginnen, wenn der Unterricht abends im hohen Astronomieturm angesetzt war.

Weit mehr Gesprächsstoff bot jedoch die erste Doppelstunde in einem anderen Fach.

„Der Typ ist echt abgedreht", sagte William voller Begeisterung und meinte damit ganz offenbar Professor Topshot, der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete. „Was der schon alles erlebt hat."

„Wenn er das wirklich alles erlebt hat, was er uns heute morgen erzählt hat." Rose schien davon nicht überzeugt zu sein.

„Welche Geschichte hat er denn zum Besten gegeben?", beteiligte sich Louis interessiert an dem Gespräch. „Seinen Kampf mit dem texanischen Sanddrachen oder seine Erlebnisse mit der Jackson-Bande?"

„Vergiss nicht die Feuermähren oder den alten indianischen Medizinmann – wie hieß der gleich noch mal?" James kannte offenbar auch einige von Professor Topshots Abenteuern.

„Topshot ist wirklich der coolste Lehrer hier", wandte sich Henry Gwildor an die Erstklässler. „Der hat wenigstens schon richtig was erlebt und in seinem Unterricht ist immer was los."

„Und was hat er Euch jetzt erzählt?", kam Louis noch einmal auf seine Frage zurück.

„Er hat uns genau erklärt wie er die Feuermähren gefangen hat, die James gerade erwähnte", antwortete William und Albus ergänzte: „Und es ging um einen Fluch, den er brechen musste, um mehrere Farmer von einer nordamerikanischen Sumpfhexe zu befreien."

„Glaubt Ihr, dass all diese Erzählungen wahr sind?" Wie Rose schien auch Terrence ein wenig daran zu zweifeln.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", versuchte James realistisch einzuschätzen, „aber sie sind auf jeden Fall super spannend – was man nicht von allem behaupten kann, was wir hier in der Schule geboten bekommen."

„Ist Topshot eigentlich sein richtiger Name?", wollte Denise noch wissen. „Ich finde der hört sich erfunden an."

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Louis, „aber auf jeden Fall passt er zu ihm."

„Absolut", ergänzte Henry, der Professor Topshots größter Fan zu sein schien. „Schließlich ist er ein Meister im Duellieren und legt viel Wert darauf, dass seine Schüler dies ebenfalls lernen. Ihr werdet sehen, dass er mit Euch auch schon bald das Duellieren trainieren wird. Er ist eben ein Mann der Praxis und unterrichtet nicht nur trockene Theorie wie die meisten anderen Lehrer."

„Genau genommen unterrichtet er fast überhaupt keine Theorie", mischte sich nun auch Ramesh Narayan ein, der bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Na und? Hauptsache ist doch, wir können uns verteidigen, wenn es darauf ankommt. Und ich finde, Topshot hat immer wieder abwechslungsreiche Ideen für seinen Unterricht. Erinnert Ihr Euch noch an das Projekt über den Riesenkraken im Großen See?"

Albus hatte genug gehört und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich wohl nur selbst eine Meinung über Professor Topshot und dessen Unterricht würde bilden können. Aber zunächst interessierte er sich mehr für die am Nachmittag bevorstehende Doppelstunde Verwandlung bei Professor Bletchley, von dem er lediglich wusste, dass er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war und sich bei den älteren Gryffindor-Schülern äußerst geringer Beliebtheit erfreute. Beides trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Albus' Vorfreude auf dieses Unterrichtsfach zu steigern. Was ihn dann allerdings in Verwandlung wirklich erwartete, übertraf seine schlimmsten Erwartungen bei weitem, denn Professor Bletchley hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht nur etwas gegen Gryffindors im Allgemeinen, sondern gegen die Familie Potter im Speziellen.

Dies wurde bereits deutlich, als der Professor zu Beginn der Stunde die Namen der Schüler vorlas, sie kurz aber eindringlich musterte und gelegentlich einen Kommentar abgab. Unter den ersten Schülern hatte lediglich der Name „Filmore, Eunice" Professor Bletchley zu einer positiven Äußerung bewegen können, die allerdings weniger der Slytherin-Schülerin selbst als vielmehr ihrem Vater galt. Ähnlich war es bei einem weiteren Schüler.

„Malfoy, Scorpio." Professor Bletchley nickte anerkennend und sagte in einem vertraulichen Tonfall, den man ihm bisher gar nicht zugetraut hätte. „Ich kenne Ihren Vater sehr gut, Malfoy. Ist nicht unumstritten, Ihre Familie, aber durchaus ehrenwert."

Malfoy reagierte mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln, sagte aber nichts. Albus war nicht sicher, ob er den blassen Jungen mit dem weißblonden Haar überhaupt schon reden gehört hatte.

„Nott, Luise." Albus erschrak geradezu, als er den Namen hörte. Eine Schülerin mit dem Namen Nott war in seiner Jahrgangsstufe. Wie hatte ihm das bisher entgehen können? Und sie war in Slytherin. Ob sie möglicherweise die Enkelin…

„Potter, Albus", sagte Professor Bletchley mit sehr lauter, verärgerter Stimme und offenbar nicht zum ersten Mal. Denn gleichzeitig erhielt Albus einen kräftigen Stoß von Rose, die neben ihm saß. Anscheinend war Albus so in Gedanken über Luise Nott versunken gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte wie Professor Bletchley seinen Namen bereits vorgelesen hatte.

„Nun, Potter, erweisen Sie mir nun endlich die Ehre Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen." Professor Bletchleys Stimme war jetzt wieder ausgesprochen leise und sein Tonfall kalt und sarkastisch.

„Verzeihung", stammelte Albus, der noch immer ein wenig verwirrt war.

„Wie könnte ich jemandem aus einer solch berühmten und angesehenen Familie nicht verzeihen." Einige der Slytherins kicherten spöttisch, was Professor Bletchley jedoch nicht zu einer Ermahnung veranlasste, sondern eher noch anzuspornen schien.

„Dennoch wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, Potter, wenn Sie mich mit Professor oder Sir ansprechen würden – wie es sich gehört."

„Selbstverständlich, Sir." Albus bemühte sich, höflich zu antworten, aber langsam stieg Ärger in ihm auf. Sicher, er war kurz unaufmerksam gewesen, aber es gab für Bletchley eigentlich dennoch keinen Grund, ihn vor der ganzen Klasse so bloß zu stellen.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Potter. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie Ihrem berühmten Namen mehr Ehre machen als Ihr Bruder. In seinem Fall muss man nämlich leider feststellen, dass weder seine Leistungen noch sein Benehmen entsprechend sind. Der Name allein genügt hier nicht. Merken Sie sich das, Potter."

„Das werde ich - Sir." Albus' Augen funkelten Bletchley nun herausfordernd an und das ‚Sir' hatte er dieses Mal deutlich stärker betont als nötig gewesen wäre. Aber Professor Bletchley ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern erlaubte Albus lediglich sich zu setzen, ehe er sich dem nächsten Schüler zuwandte.

Für die ersten Unterrichtswochen kündigte Professor Bletchley an, dass die Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe getrost eingepackt lassen könnten, denn man müsse zuerst einmal die theoretischen Grundlagen der Verwandlung durcharbeiten. Dann erst könne man langsam damit beginnen, die Gestalt oder den Wesenszustand kleinster und einfachster Gegenstände zu verändern.

„Hört sich nicht gerade spannend an", brummte Terrence leise vor sich hin, ehe er sich wieder dem recht komplizierten Text in _Verwandlungen für Anfänger _von Emeric Wendel widmete. Nachdem die Schüler den Anfang des Kapitels „Über die stoffliche Beschaffenheit der Dinge" gelesen hatten, stellte Professor Bletchley Fragen zum Text, wobei er die einfacheren Fragen den Slytherins stellte und freigiebig Punkte für die Hauswertung verteilte, während er die schwierigen für die Gryffindor-Schüler aufhob. Die allerschwersten Fragen stellte er Albus, der nicht einmal ansatzweise eine davon beantworten konnte, so dass Professor Bletchley jedes Mal mit gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Wie soll aus Ihnen jemals ein annehmbarer Zauberer werden, Potter? Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Ihrer kaum zu überbietenden Inkompetenz.

Am Ende der Stunde saß Albus nur still da und starrte vor sich hin. Er war schockiert und unglaublich wütend zugleich.

„Nimm Dir das nicht so zu Herzen, Albus. Bletchley ist einfach ein Vollidiot.", versuchte Kendrick ihn aufzumuntern und Denise stimmte ihm entrüstet zu: „Das war wirklich unfair von Professor Bletchley. Was der wohl gegen Dich hat?"

„Genau das frage ich mich auch", sagte Albus kurz darauf zu Rose, als die beiden allein waren.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, was Bletchley wohl gegen mich hat? Er war zu allen Gryffindors unfreundlich, aber sein Verhalten mit gegenüber war einfach unterirdisch. Er scheint mich echt zu hassen."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit dem los ist", antwortete Rose schulterzuckend. „Aber Du bist bei allen Slytherins ziemlich unbeliebt und er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin."

„Ist ja auch egal", meinte Albus leicht resigniert, „aber wir haben immerhin etwas Interessantes in Bletchleys ansonsten todlangweiligen Unterricht erfahren. Eine der Slytherin-Schülerinnen heißt Nott." In Albus' Stimme kehrte ein wenig Leben zurück. „Glaubst Du, sie könnte die Enkelin von Theodore Nott sein?"

„Das ist sie", sagte Rose ganz kleinlaut und so leise, dass Albus sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Das ist sie? Und Du hast das gewusst?"

„Nun, ich hätte es Dir früher sagen sollen." Rose war die Sache offenbar sehr unangenehm. „Mir ist der Name Luise Nott bereits am ersten Abend bei der Zuteilung aufgefallen. Ich habe dann ein wenig recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass Theodores Enkelin tatsächlich Luise heißt und in unserem Alter ist. Und heute Mittag habe ich dann zufällig mitbekommen, wie einer der Slytherins sie auf ihren Großvater angesprochen hat. Sie wollte aber ganz offensichtlich nicht mit ihm darüber reden."

„Das ist echt interessant, Rose. Aber das hättest Du mir wirklich früher sagen können." Jetzt war Albus richtig wütend. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass Rose meistens alles besser wusste als er selbst und die meisten anderen. Was ihn aber schon immer gestört hatte, war Roses Angewohnheit, von Zeit zu Zeit ihr Wissen für sich zu behalten und mit der Preisgabe auf den Moment zu warten, in dem sie am meisten glänzen konnte. Nach dem Ärger mit Bletchley brachte Roses Verhalten das Fass zum Überlaufen. Albus würdigte Rose noch eines letzten, zornigen Blickes, drehte sich dann um und marschierte schnellen Schrittes davon. Auch die Entschuldigungsversuche, die Rose ihm hinterher schickte, konnten ihn nicht mehr umstimmen.


	8. Die Slytherin Gang

**Kapitel 8: Die Slytherin Gang**

Die restliche Woche verlief ohne außergewöhnliche Ereignisse. Die erste Unterrichtsstunde in Zauberkunst war recht unterhaltsam gewesen, und das nicht nur, weil Professor Flitwick gleich zweimal spektakulär von dem Bücherstapel herunterfiel, auf dem er die meiste Zeit während des Unterrichtens stand. Allerdings hatten Albus und seine Mitschüler auch in Zauberkunst vorerst keine Gelegenheit, ihre Zauberstäbe einzusetzen. Wie die meisten seiner Kollegen vertröstete Professor Flitwick die Schüler, da man zuerst „wichtige theoretische Grundlagen" schaffen müsse, ehe man sich an die ersten Zaubersprüche wagen könne.

Sehr erfreulich verlief das Wiedersehen mit Professor Valerian, den Albus ja bereits aus dem Tropfenden Kessel kannte und der Albus beinahe wie einen alten Bekannten begrüßte. Auch Professor Valerians Unterricht im Fach Geschichte der Zauberei empfand Albus entgegen der Einschätzung einiger älterer Schüler, mit denen er gesprochen hatte, als durchaus interessant. So beschäftigte sich die Klasse zunächst mit den Ursprüngen der Zauberei, über die es zwar wenig bewiesene Fakten aber ein paar äußerst interessante Theorien gab. So vermuteten die meisten Spezialisten auf diesem Gebiet die Wiege der Zauberei im alten Ägypten, andere verwiesen jedoch eher auf das Zweistromland oder das nördliche Indien.

Der Unterricht im Fach Verwandlung lief sehr zum Missfallen der Gryffindors so weiter wie er begonnen hatte. Professor Bletchley schikanierte die Schüler, die nicht seinem eigenen Haus angehörten, und zog ihnen Punkte ab, wann immer er einen Vorwand dafür finden konnte. Sein erklärtes Lieblingsopfer blieb dabei Albus, den er – sehr zur Freude Camerons und der anderen Slytherins – bei jeder Gelegenheit bloßstellte und lächerlich machte.

Der kleine Streit, den Albus und Rose wegen Luise Nott gehabt hatten, war schnell wieder vergessen und so machten sich die beiden am Freitagnachmittag, nachdem die erste Schulwoche beendet war, gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Hagrid, der sie zum Tee eingeladen hatte. Hagrid lebte in einer kleinen Holzhütte am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, von wo aus er seine Aufgaben als Wildhüter und Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts erfüllte. Neben der Eingangstür zu Hagrids Hütte standen eine mächtige Armbrust und riesige, lehmverschmierte Stiefel.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Hagrids Vater ein echter Riese war?", fragte Albus ehe er anklopfte. „Mum hat mir so etwas mal erzählt."

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete Rose. „Ich habe das nämlich auch gehört. Und wieso sollte er sonst so unglaublich groß sein?"

In der Tat musste sich Hagrid ein wenig bücken, um aus der Tür herauszuschauen, die er gerade geöffnet hatte.

„Ah, Ihr seid's", begrüßte Hagrid seine Gäste und strahlte über das ganze, bärtige Gesicht. „Kommt rein und macht's Euch gemütlich. Hab' Tee für uns vorbereitet."

Im Innern der Hütte gab es nur einen Raum, der jedoch viel größer wirkte als Albus und Rose von außen für möglich gehalten hätten. In der Ecke stand ein überdimensionales Bett mit einer bunten Flickendecke und über dem offenen Feuer brodelte etwas in einem Kupferkessel. Albus hoffte, dass es nicht das Wasser für den angekündigten Tee war, denn der Geruch, der ihm aus dem Kessel in die Nase stieg, war nicht allzu angenehm. Von der Decke hingen geräucherte Schinken, Würste und Fasane herab. Albus zweifelte nicht daran, dass Hagrid diese ganzen Vorräte selbst verdrücken würde. Unter dem großen Holztisch lag ein riesiger, grauer Saurüde, der sich jedoch kein bisschen regte und offenbar fest schlief.

„Das ist Fang", stellte Hagrid den schlafenden Hund vor. „Iss alt und träge geworden in den letzten Jahren. Aber immer noch ein guter, treuer Junge."

Als Fang seinen Namen hörte, öffnete er für einen kurzen Moment die schläfrigen Augen, blieb ansonsten jedoch völlig regungslos liegen.

„Macht's Euch bequem Ihr beiden", sagte Hagrid und stellte drei Krüge auf den Tisch, die von ihrer Größe her eher an Kochtöpfe als an Teetassen erinnerten. Die Kanne, aus der er den dampfenden Tee einschenkte war entsprechend noch gewaltiger.

„Hab' auch Kekse gebacken. Bedient Euch einfach und dann erzählt mir, wie's Euren Eltern und Geschwistern geht. Bin echt neugierig."

Hagrids Kekse waren so hart, dass Albus und Rose sich beinahe die Zähne daran ausbissen und auch der Tee schmeckte ziemlich merkwürdig, auch wenn er zumindest nicht unmittelbar aus dem übelriechenden Kupferkessel kam. Aber die beiden ließen sich nichts anmerken und fühlten sich trotz der kulinarischen Irrungen in Hagrids Gesellschaft ausgesprochen wohl. So erzählten sie zuerst von ihren Familien und dann berichteten sie von ihren ersten Erlebnissen in Hogwarts. Schließlich kamen Albus und Rose auf Professor Bletchley zu sprechen und hofften, von Hagrid einiges über die Abneigung ihres Verwandlungslehrers gegen Gryffindors und insbesondere gegen Albus zu erfahren.

„Iss noch nicht lang in Hogwarts, Professor Bletchley. Erst ein paar Jahre."

„Das wissen wir schon", versuchte Albus dem plötzlich ziemlich wortkargen Hagrid doch noch ein paar Informationen zu entlocken. „Aber ich wüsste gerne, was er gegen mich hat. Vielleicht könnte ich mich dann in Zukunft besser verhalten."

Rose konnte bei diesen Worten ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, aber Hagrid, der nun äußerst konzentriert zwischen seinen beiden Gästen hindurch starrte, schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Was sollte Professor Bletchley gegen Dich haben, Albus?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. „Iss sicher ein guter Lehrer. Schließlich hat McGonagall ihn ausgesucht. Und die versteht was davon, könnt Ihr mir glauben. Hat schließlich selbst früher Verwandlung unterrichtet – und das besonders gut, will ich meinen. Könnt Eure Eltern fragen, die haben alle bei McGonagall gelernt."

„Seit wann ist sie eigentlich Schulleiterin in Hogwarts?", ging Rose auf das neue Thema ein, das Hagrid vorgegeben hatte.

„Schon lang. Seit ‚Ihr-wisst-schon-wer' endgültig besiegt wurde."

„Ihr-wisst-schon…? Entschuldige, Hagrid.", unterbrach Albus mit einem ziemlich verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wer wurde besiegt?"

„Na, ‚Ihr-wisst-schon…"

„Voldemort.", half Rose aus. „Hagrid meint Voldemort. Früher, als dieser noch mächtig war und die Leute ihn fürchteten, nannten viele Hexen und Zauberer ihn nicht bei seinem Namen."

„Niemand sprach seinen Namen aus.", ergänzte Hagrid düster. „Na ja, außer Dumbledore und Deinem Dad, Albus. Aber alle anderen hatten Angst. Und nicht zu Unrecht, will ich meinen."

„Aber Hagrid", sagte Albus lachend, „das ist doch nur ein Name. Und inzwischen ist Voldemort schon lange tot."

„Dein Dad hat auch immer zu mir gesagt, ich soll keine Angst vor 'nem Namen haben. Hab' ich auch nich' mehr, aber ich fühl' mich nich' wohl, wenn ich den Namen sage. Bin's so gewohnt. Und es gibt noch immer ein paar ältere Hexen und Zauberer, die ihn auch nich' aussprechen", erklärte Hagrid fast entschuldigend.

„Wahrscheinlich muss man diese Zeit erlebt haben, um das verstehen zu können", lenkte Albus, der sich nicht über Hagrid hatte lustig machen wollen, ein.

„Seid froh, dass Ihr's nich' erlebt habt. Waren dunkle Zeiten, voll Angst und Schmerz."

„Aber sicher auch aufregend", entfuhr es Albus.

Hagrid schaute ihn für einen Moment streng an, dann entspannten sich jedoch seine Gesichtszüge und er lachte dröhnend. „Ja, aufregend waren die Zeiten auch. Und Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger waren immer mittendrin in den gefährlichsten Abenteuern."

„Aber Du hast auch gegen Voldemort gekämpft, nicht wahr, Hagrid?", fragte Albus interessiert nach.

Hagrids saß mit einem Mal ein wenig aufrechter als zuvor. „Sicher hab' ich meinen Teil dazu beigetragen. War schließlich meine Pflicht. Wenn's Euch interessiert, kann ich Euch gern mal ein paar Geschichten erzählen. Werdet staunen. Aber wir wollen nich' an Eurem ersten Wochenende in Hogwarts zu viel über ‚Ihr-wisst-schon-wen' reden. Ich geb' Euch lieber noch ein paar wichtige Tipps, wie Ihr hier in der Schule am besten zurecht kommt."

Und so warnte Hagrid Albus und Rose vor Peeves, dem Poltergeist, vor Filch, dem Hausmeister, dessen Lieblingsbeschäftigung es war Schüler zu bestrafen und vor allem vor dessen Katze Mrs. Norris, die ihn bei seiner Suche nach regelverletzenden Schülern tatkräftig unterstützte. Außerdem sei auch mit Madam Pince, der Bibliothekarin von Hogwarts nicht zu spaßen. Unermüdlich wache sie über ihre Bücher und wer es sich einmal mit ihr verscherze, dem mache sie das Arbeiten in der Bibliothek ausgesprochen schwer.

„Aber es wird Euch gefallen in Hogwarts. Könnt 'ne Menge lernen und viel Spass haben. Iss wirklich 'ne tolle Schule.", beendete Hagrid seine Ratschläge und lud Albus und Rose für den nächsten Freitagnachmittag gleich wieder zu einem Tässchen Tee in seine Hütte ein.

Der Samstag brachte noch einmal sonniges, wenn auch kühles Wetter. Und so verbrachten Albus und Rose den ganzen Tag mit den anderen Gryffindors und einigen Hufflepuffs – unter ihnen Howard Smith und Amelia Ledgerwood – am See. Insofern war es auch nicht weiter schlimm, dass es den kompletten Sonntag regnete, zumal Albus und Rose bereits einige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatten. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie dann im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und lasen oder spielten Zauberschach. Rose war eine ausgezeichnete Schachspielerin, so dass Albus kaum eine Chance hatte, sie zu besiegen. Dennoch machte es ihm Spaß zu spielen und sich Schritt für Schritt zu verbessern, indem er seine Schachfiguren, die er vergangene Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte, immer besser in den Griff bekam. Immerhin streckten ihm seine beiden Springer inzwischen nicht mehr die Zunge heraus, wenn er ihnen einen Befehl gab, sondern rollten nur noch von Zeit zu Zeit mit den Augen, wenn ihnen eine von Albus' Anordnungen nicht gefiel.

Die zweite Unterrichtswoche begann mit Nieselregen und einem Fach, dem Albus nicht gerade entgegenfieberte – Besenflugstunden. Wie die meisten Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien konnte er zwar fliegen, war aber nicht gerade besonders talentiert. Und das war in einer Familie, die fast nur aus guten Quidditch-Spielern bestand, schwer zu ertragen. Es tröstete ihn lediglich ein wenig, dass Rose eine noch schlechtere Figur auf dem Besen machte als er, und dass die muggelstämmigen Schüler überhaupt nicht fliegen konnten.

Die Besenflugstunden fanden auf dem Schlossgelände statt und zu Albus' Bedauern hatten die Gryffindors diesen Unterricht gemeinsam mit den Slytherins.

„Es ist ein Schande, dass wir im ersten Jahr die alten, untauglichen Schulbesen benutzen müssen", erklärte Eunice Filmore den anderen Slytherins, als die Erstklässler aus beiden Häusern gemeinsam und erstaunlich friedlich das Schloss über die Vordertreppe verließen. „Wir könnten viel mehr lernen, wenn wir unsere eigenen Besen mitbringen dürften. Ich habe zuhause einen _Windracer Deluxe_."

„Wow. Das ist ja ein echter Topbesen. Da kann ich nicht mithalten", meinte Warrington voll Bewunderung.

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht", flüsterte William so leise, dass nur Albus es hören konnte.

„Was hast Du für einen Besen, Scorpio?", wollte Eunice wissen.

„Einen _Tornado 4_", antwortete Malfoy, was ihm ein anerkennendes Nicken von Eunice einbrachte.

„Der ist ja noch cooler als der _Windracer_. Ein echtes Profigerät.", flüsterte William dieses Mal.

„Hier in der Schule benutzen wir alle die gleichen Besen", flüsterte Albus zurück. „Wollen wir erst mal sehen, ob die Angeber wirklich so gut fliegen können."

„Na Du hast gut reden", sagte William und wurde immer lauter, so dass nun auch einige andere Schüler zuhörten. „Du hast es bestimmt drauf. Ich habe gehört, dass Dein Bruder eines der größten Talente hier in Hogwarts ist und dieses Jahr bestimmt in die Quidditch-Mannschaft kommt."

Das war genau das, was Albus befürchtet hatte. Und es wurde noch schlimmer.

„Und ich habe gehört, dass Albus' Dad der einzige Hogwartsschüler war, der es jemals im ersten Jahr ins Team geschafft hat", gab Alexander zum Besten. „Und ich glaube seine Mum war ebenfalls im Team. Stimmt doch, Albus, oder?"

Glücklicherweise waren sie inzwischen auf dem Unterrichtsgelände angekommen, so dass Albus diese Frage nicht beantworten musste und vor allem Cameron und die anderen Slytherins keine Gelegenheit hatten, auch noch auf diesem Thema herumzureiten. Stattdessen übernahm sofort Madam Chang, die Lehrerin für Besenflugstunden und Schiedsrichterin bei allen Quidditch-Spielen in Hogwarts, das Kommando. James hatte Albus erzählt, dass Madam Chang einst selbst eine ausgezeichnete Quidditch-Spielerin gewesen war und einige Jahre als Profi bei den Tutshill Tornados gespielt hatte, ehe sie Lehrerin in Hogwarts wurde.

„Auf dem Boden seht Ihr für jeden Schüler einen Besen liegen. Also dann – nichts wie ran an die Fluggeräte!" Madam Changs Tonfall hatte in der Tat etwas von einer Profispielerin, die es gewohnt war, inmitten eines heiß umkämpften Matches Anweisungen zu geben. Gleichzeitig empfand Albus ihre Stimme jedoch als außergewöhnlich sanft und angenehm.

„Mr. Warrington, legen Sie den Besen sofort wieder vor sich hin." Der riesige Slytherin-Schüler schien es kaum abwarten zu können, hatte seinen Besen bereits in beide Hände genommen und schien augenblicklich losfliegen zu wollen.

„Sind Sie etwa ein Muggel, Mr. Warrington?" Einige der Gryffindors aber auch ein paar Slytherins grinsten. „Dann müssen Sie sich tatsächlich bücken, um Ihren Besen aufzunehmen. Sie werden als Muggel jedoch nicht fliegen können. Als Hexen und Zauberer streben wir danach, unseren Flugbesen in jeder Situation zu beherrschen und zu kontrollieren. Wir demonstrieren diese Kontrolle bereits beim Aufnehmen des Besens. Bücken Sie sich also nicht, sondern strecken sie die Hand aus, konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihren Besen und sagen Sie deutlich ‚Hoch!'."

In dem Augenblick, als die Lehrerin das Wort aussprach, sprang der Besen, der vor ihr auf dem Boden lag sofort in ihre Hand. Den meisten Schülern gelang dies hingegen nicht auf Anhieb. Kendricks Besen rührte sich überhaupt nicht, der von Rose machte kleine Sprünge in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als wolle er vor ihr fliehen, und der Besen von Alexander sprang zwar auf Anhieb hoch, landete jedoch keineswegs in seiner Hand, sondern traf ihn mitten auf die Nase, was offenbar ziemlich schmerzhaft war. Albus' Besen bewegte sich beim ersten Versuch lediglich einen Fuß breit über den Rasen, bereits der zweite Versuch funktionierte zu Albus' Überraschung jedoch perfekt. Als er sich umschaute hatten nur wenige Schüler ihre Besen ebenfalls bereits in der Hand. Unter ihnen waren Eunice Filmore, Malfoy und Warrington, der also auch auf magische Weise mit dem Besen umzugehen verstand.

Madam Chang zeigte ihnen sodann, wie sie die Besenstiele besteigen mussten und erklärte ihnen den richtigen Griff, der für eine sichere und stabile Flughaltung unabdingbar war. Daraufhin folgten die ersten Flugversuche.

„Und nun erwarte ich höchste Konzentration von Euch – auch von denen, die meinen, sie könnten bereits fliegen. Auf mein Kommando stoßt Ihr Euch mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab, steigt ein paar Meter hoch und kommt dann langsam wieder herunter, indem Ihr Euch leicht nach vorne neigt. Denkt an die richtige Griffhaltung und haltet Eure Besenstiele gerade. Los geht's!"

Diese Übung war überhaupt kein Problem für Albus. Wie von Madam Chang verlangt, stieß er sich ab, stieg nach oben und schwebte in einigen Metern Höhe über dem Erdboden. Neben ihm tauchte Rose auf und lächelte ihm erleichtert zu. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit war es den meisten Schülern gelungen, abzuheben und schließlich wieder sicher auf den Rasen zurückzukehren. Es waren vor allem die Schüler, die nicht aus Zaubererfamilien stammten und noch nie geflogen waren, die sich schwer taten.

Nachdem Madam Chang Warrington, der bereits hoch über den anderen Schülern seine Kreise zog, herunterbefohlen hatte, richtete sie das Wort wieder an die Gruppe:

„Wie erwartet sind Eure Flugfertigkeiten sehr unterschiedlich entwickelt. Deswegen werdet Ihr nun in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt und in den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden werde ich der einen Gruppe die Grundlagen des Fliegens beibringen, während die übrigen bereits fortgeschrittenere Übungen absolvieren werden. Um die Einteilung vorzunehmen, habe ich mir eine Aufgabe für Euch ausgedacht."

Das bedeutete, dass Albus bereits in der ersten Stunde vor aller Augen beweisen musste, wie gut er fliegen konnte – nicht gerade das, was er sich erhofft hatte. Andererseits war der Unterricht bisher nicht gerade besonders anspruchsvoll gewesen.

„Ich habe für jeden von Euch eine leuchtende rote Kugel von der Größe eines Schnatzes auf dem Ravenclaw-Turm hinterlegt", setzte Madam Chang ihre Ausführungen fort und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf einen der Türme von Hogwarts. „Jeder, der es sich zutraut und in der Lage ist, mir eine dieser Kugeln zu bringen, wird in die fortgeschrittene Gruppe aufgenommen. Für alle anderen heißt es, das Fliegen mit dem Besen von Anfang an zu lernen."

Alle Schüler schauten gebannt nach oben in Richtung des avisierten Turmes und in ihren Gesichtern ließ sich zumeist ablesen, mit welchen Erwartungen sie der anstehenden Aufgabe gegenüberstanden. Während aus manchen Mienen Zuversicht oder gar Triumph sprach, waren andere Schüler unsicher oder gar verzweifelt. Albus war vor allem erleichtert, denn auch wenn der Ravenclaw-Turm recht weit in den Himmel ragte, erschien es ihm doch nicht allzu schwierig lediglich dorthin und wieder zurück zu fliegen.

„Niemand von Euch muss es versuchen", beruhigte Madam Chang einige der ängstlichen Schüler, „und diejenigen, die sich an die Aufgabe wagen, ermahne ich zu äußerster Vorsicht. Das Fliegen mit dem Besen ist nicht ungefährlich."

Und dann blickte sie plötzlich Albus mit ihren sanften, dunklen Augen auf eine Weise an, die in ihm gleichzeitig eine wohlige Wärme und erschreckende Kälte auslöste.

„Albus, würden Sie den anderen vorführen, wie diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen ist?" In ihrer Stimme lagen Zuversicht und Vertrauen.

„Sicher, Madam Chang", antwortete Albus ein wenig unsicher und schwang sich mit zitternden Knien auf seinen Besen. Dann stieß er sich – wie sie es gelernt hatten – kräftig vom Boden ab und stieg langsam und vorsichtig nach oben. Er hatte ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, den alten, eigensinnigen Schulbesen zu kontrollieren, der immer wieder versuchte nach links oder rechts auszubrechen, aber je höher er flog desto wohler fühlte sich Albus und sein unruhiger Ritt auf dem Besen wurde immer sicherer. Er näherte sich dem Ravenclaw-Turm und entdeckte auf dem Absatz eines der obersten Fenster sofort die leuchtenden roten Kugeln, die seine Lehrerin dort hingelegt hatte. Albus wusste jedoch, dass ihm nun der anspruchsvollste Teil der Aufgabe bevorstand. Um eine der Kugeln an sich zu bringen, musste er nahe an den Absatz heranmanövrieren und den Besen mit nur einer Hand kontrollieren, denn die zweite benötigte er schließlich, um nach der Kugel zu greifen. Er hatte schon immer James dafür bewundert, wie er beim Quidditch mit nur einer Hand am Besenstiel dem Goldenen Schnatz hinterher jagen konnte und dabei die gewagtesten Richtungswechsel vollführte. Albus fiel das Fliegen mit einer Hand hingegen viel schwerer und so scheiterten seine ersten beiden Versuche, eine der roten Kugeln zu ergattern. Das erste Mal gelang es ihm einfach nicht nahe genug an das Fenster heranzukommen, beim zweiten Mal bockte der Besen im letzten Moment und brachte Albus beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht. Schließlich hielt er jedoch eine der begehrten Kugeln in der Hand und wieder einmal fiel ihm eine große Last von den Schultern.

Nun nahm sich Albus sogar die Zeit, sich umzuschauen. Er sah tief unten die anderen Schüler, die ihren Flug zum Ravenclaw-Turm noch vor sich hatten und streckte ihnen mit einer Jubelpose seine rote Kugel entgegen. Er konnte auch Hagrids Hütte sehen und natürlich den Verbotenen Wald und den Großen See. Und weiter in der Ferne meinte er sogar Hogsmeade erkennen zu können, das berühmte magische Dorf, in dem nur Zauberer und Hexen lebten.

Mit leichterem Herzen war der Rückflug ganz einfach und Albus war schnell bei der Gruppe zurück. Madam Chang saß nun auch auf einem Besen und schwebte einige Meter über dem Boden. Stolz zeigte Albus ihr seine rote Kugel.

„Gut gemacht, Potter", sagte sie, aber Albus hatte augenblicklich den Eindruck, dass sich ihre Haltung ihm gegenüber in der kurzen Zeit seines Fluges geändert hatte. Sie beachtete ihn kaum und aus ihrer Miene sprach eher Enttäuschung als Freude darüber, dass er die Aufgabe bestanden hatte.

Warrington war der nächste und als Albus ihn fliegen sah, war seine gute Laune, die er in der Höhe des Turmes gerade noch verspürt hatte, endgültig wie weggeblasen. Warrington, der groß und kräftig aber auch ein wenig unbeholfen aussah, flog mit höchster Geschwindigkeit und Sicherheit und führte sogar noch ein paar äußerst ansehnliche Kunststückchen vor. Dann flog er präzise den Turm an und ergriff souverän im ersten Versuch eine der roten Kugeln. Die anderen Slytherins jubelten und klatschten euphorisch Beifall und auch die meisten Gryffindors blickten bewundernd nach oben.

Als nächster folgte Malfoy, der die Aufgabe ebenfalls sehr gekonnt erledigte, während bereits der Auftritt von Eunice Filmore bestenfalls als solide zu bezeichnen war und sie keineswegs besser mit dem Besen umging als Albus. Die weiteren Schüler taten sich noch schwerer, schafften es aber schließlich doch, eine der roten Kugeln zu bekommen. Der erste, der scheiterte, war Alexander Abercrombie. Als Sohn einer Zaubererfamilie war er schon zuvor geflogen, aber er flog nicht besonders gut und war ausgesprochen nervös. So flog er den Turm viel zu flach an und war erst auf der halben Höhe, da er ihn erreichte. Als er daraufhin versuchte, in steilem Anstieg am Gemäuer entlang nach oben zu kommen brach sein Besen aus, drückte ihn gegen die Turmmauer und Alexander fiel vom Stiel und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit nach unten. Glücklicherweise hatte Madam Chang das Unglück kommen sehen und war Alexander auf ihrem Besen gefolgt. Als er abstürzte, gelang es ihr offenbar mit einem Zauber, den Fall deutlich abzubremsen, so dass Alexander nicht allzu heftig auf den Boden aufschlug. Dennoch sah er ziemlich übel aus, als er wie ein Häufchen Elend zu seinen Mitschülern zurück humpelte. Madam Changs Blick veranlasste die Slytherins offensichtlich, gehässige Bemerkungen zu unterdrücken, aber Albus sah wie Cameron und Warrington miteinander tuschelten.

„Setz Dich vorerst hierher, Junge", sagte Madam Chang zu Alexander, „ich bringe Dich dann nach dem Unterricht vorsichtshalber in den Krankenflügel. Es scheint aber nichts gebrochen zu sein." Dann blickte sie die noch verbliebenen Schüler an und fragte: „Wer ist der nächste?"

Aber niemand wollte mehr einen Versuch wagen. Diejenigen, die aus Muggelfamilien kamen wie Denise, Kendrick oder Terrence, hatten sowieso keine realistische Chance, eine der Kugeln zu erlangen. Für Albus überraschend war jedoch, dass auch Rose sich strikt weigerte, es zu versuchen und lediglich etwas wie „Es ist eh besser ganz von vorn mit den Grundlagen zu beginnen, sonst können sich leicht Fehler einschleichen" murmelte.

Von den Slytherins fehlte lediglich noch eine recht kleine, dunkelhaarige Schülerin, die – wie Albus jetzt erfuhr – Anne Roth hieß und ebenfalls nicht fliegen wollte.

„Du bist die einzige aus dem Haus Slytherin, der es bisher nicht gelungen ist, erfolgreich zu fliegen", bemerkte Eunice Filmore spitz. „Ich finde, Du solltest es versuchen. Allein schon um zu beweisen, dass Du nicht muggelgeboren bist. Findest du nicht, Anne?"

„Halt lieber den Mund und kümmere Dich um Deine eigenen Angelegenheiten", erwiderte Anne Roth jedoch derart barsch, dass Eunice Filmore ziemlich verdutzt dreinschaute und tatsächlich still war.

Die erste Besenflugstunde wirkte an den folgenden Tagen noch nach. Albus grübelte ein wenig über die merkwürdige Reaktion von Madam Chang ihm gegenüber nach. Rose riet ihm jedoch, sich diesbezüglich keine Gedanken zu machen und meinte, sie selbst habe keine Veränderung im Verhalten von Madam Chang bemerkt. Allerdings schien sich Rose an diese Unterrichtsstunde überhaupt nicht mehr sehr gut zu erinnern, jedenfalls blockte sie jedes Gespräch zum Thema Besenfliegen entschieden ab. Für Alexander waren die Folgen zumindest nicht allzu gravierend. Er hatte sich bei seinem Sturz lediglich den Fuß verstaucht und einige harmlose Schrammen zugezogen. Den geschmacklosen Spott der Slytherins musste er allerdings über sich ergehen lassen.

„Glaubst Du, dass die ägyptischen Pharaonen selbst magische Kräfte besaßen, oder dass sie lediglich Zauberer unter ihren Beratern hatten? Ich fand Professor Valerian in diesem Punkt ein wenig unpräzise."

Rose und Albus waren nach Geschichte der Zauberei auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen und wie üblich konnte sich Rose nicht zurückhalten, die vergangene Unterrichtsstunde noch einmal aufzuarbeiten.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Albus, der tierischen Hunger hatte und sich schon auf die üppig gedeckten Tische in der Großen Halle freute.

„Möglicherweise ist diese Frage durch die historische Forschung auch nicht erschöpfend geklärt", versuchte Rose ihre Frage selbst zu beantworten. „Klar dürfte jedoch sein, dass Magie im Spiel war. Anders ließe sich nicht schlüssig erklären, wie es den Pharaonen gelang …". Rose unterbrach ihren Vortrag, als Albus ihr einen dezenten Stoß mit der Schulter gab.

„Schau mal da vorn."

Im Gang vor ihnen hatte sich eine größere Gruppe Schüler versammelt und versperrte den beiden den Weg. Es waren lauter Slytherins. Soweit Albus auf die Schnelle ausmachen konnte, waren es alle Erstklässler außer Anne Roth und Luise Nott sowie ein paar Slytherins aus dem zweiten Jahr. Ganz vorn standen – nicht wirklich überraschend – Warrington und Cameron. Letzterer sagte denn auch sogleich in seinem typischen, abschätzigen Tonfall:

„Ah, Potter und Weasley – unsere Berühmtheiten. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass Ihr Eure Fans beim Besenfliegen ein wenig enttäuscht habt."

„Halt den Mund und lass uns durch, Cameron."

Roses Stimme klang energisch, aber Albus spürte, dass ihre Entschlossenheit nur gespielt war. Und auch er selbst hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Vielmehr riet ihm sein Bauch, auf der Stelle umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er keine Angst zeigen durfte. Und was sollte diese Slytherin Gang ihnen schon tun? Er blickte auf Malfoy, der ganz hinten stand und die meiste Zeit mit gesenkten Augen auf den Boden blickte. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. In Camerons Blick lag dagegen Angriffslust.

„Leider kann ich Euch nicht so einfach durchlassen. Und Du solltest Dir etwas mehr Höflichkeit angewöhnen, Weasley. Du sprichst mit einem Slytherin."

„Eben…", setzte Albus zur Antwort an, ehe alles sehr schnell ging. Warrington machte einen Schritt nach vorn und rammte Albus seine Faust in den Magen. Rose schrie auf. Albus war zunächst wie paralysiert und konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. Dann kam der Schmerz und ihm blieb einen Moment lang die Luft weg.

Er hörte Rose, die mit sorgenvoller Stimme auf ihn einredete. Und er hörte das hämische Lachen der Slytherins und Cameron, der sagte: „Ist halt doch nur ein Schwächling, der kleine Potter." Dann sah er Warrington, der sich mit triumphalem Grinsen feiern ließ, und plötzlich stieg eine Wut in Albus hoch, die er so noch nie empfunden hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick stürzte er sich auf Warrington, der mindestens einen Kopf größer war als er selbst, und schlug wie wild auf ihn ein. Der angegriffene Slytherin hatte keine Mühe, Albus einfach wieder von sich wegzustoßen. Aber Albus hatte noch nicht genug. Er setzte zu einer weiteren Attacke an, wurde jedoch plötzlich mit einem festen Griff von hinten festgehalten.

„Hört sofort auf Ihr beiden!"

Albus erkannte gleich die energische Stimme seiner Cousine Victoire, die in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts war, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Weasleys dem Haus Ravenclaw angehörte und das Amt der der Schulsprecherin innehatte.

„Was glaubt Ihr wo Ihr seid? Hier wird sich nicht geprügelt!"

Victoire hatte sich zwischen Warrington und Albus, der immer noch festgehalten wurde, gestellt.

„Du kannst ihn jetzt loslassen, Stark", sagte Victoire, die augenblicklich Herrin der Lage war. Sofort war Albus wieder frei, während der ältere, dunkelhaarige Junge, der ihn festgehalten hatte, neben Victoire trat. Er trug die Schuluniform der Slytherins und das silberne Abzeichen eines Vertrauensschülers.

Inzwischen standen einige Schüler um die beiden Streithähne herum, und noch weitere wurden offenbar durch diesen interessanten Vorfall angelockt. Zu Albus' Entsetzen war unter ihnen auch Professor Bletchley, der sich sogleich der Angelegenheit annahm.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er und richtete seinen bohrenden Blick in die Runde.

„Potter hat Warrington angegriffen", antwortete Cameron augenblicklich.

„Das ist eine unverschämte Lüge", erwiderte Rose und Zornesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

„Du bist ja wohl kaum objektiv, Du kleine…"

„Stop!", schnitt Professor Bletchley Cameron das Wort ab. „So macht das keinen Sinn. Was ist hier passiert, Weasley? Stark?"

„Warrington und Potter haben sich geprügelt", erläuterte der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler.

„Haben Sie gesehen wer angefangen hat?"

„Nein, Sir." Dieses Mal war es Victoire, die antwortete.

„Nun gut". Professor Bletchley schien abzuwägen, wie er auf diesen Vorfall reagieren sollte. „Selbstverständlich können wir ein solches Benehmen in Hogwarts nicht dulden. Und da nicht zweifelsfrei festgestellt werden kann, wer mit dieser gleichermaßen schändlichen wie lächerlichen Prügelei begonnen hat, werden beide Schüler bestraft. Potter, Warrington – Sie finden sich morgen unmittelbar nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro ein. Sie werden dann vor Ort erfahren, wie Ihre Strafe aussieht. Und jetzt gehen bitte alle friedlich und zivilisiert zum Mittagessen. Schließlich sind wir hier in einer Schule und nicht in einem Harpyienkäfig."

„Das sind solche Vollidioten! Und solch eine Ungerechtigkeit!", zischte Rose, als Professor Bletchley und die meisten Schüler verschwunden waren. „Was sich die Slytherins diesmal geleistet haben, geht einfach zu weit. Warrington hat Dich einfach geschlagen."

„Und ich habe die Kontrolle verloren", sagte Albus, bei dem der Schmerz inzwischen nachgelassen hatte und der nun wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte, leise.

„Das stimmt zwar, aber Du hast nicht angefangen. Du wurdest ziemlich brutal angegriffen."

Als die beiden um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren, sahen sie dass Victoire sich von Stark verabschiedet hatte und offenbar auf sie wartete.

„Ich möchte kurz mit Dir reden, Albus." Und dann sagte sie an Rose gewandt: „Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben. Ihr beide seid ja eh ein Herz und eine Seele." Zum ersten Mal sah Albus seine Cousine lächeln und war ein wenig erleichtert. Dann sah ihn Victoire aber wieder ernst und eindringlich an.

„Ich habe den Beginn der Auseinandersetzung nicht gesehen. Aber ich kenne Dich, Albus, und weiß, dass Du sicher keine Prügelei begonnen hast."

„Warum hast Du das Bletchley nicht gesagt?", wurde Victoire von einer noch immer ungehaltenen Rose unterbrochen.

„Weil das nichts gebracht hätte. Es hätte Professor Bletchley wenig beeindruckt, wenn ich ihm erzählt hätte, dass ich Al kenne und dass er ein netter Junge ist, der bestimmt niemanden angreift. Und ich konnte schließlich nicht behaupten, ich hätte wirklich etwas gesehen. Zumal ich gemeinsam mit Stark an den Ort des Geschehens kam."

Victoire wandte sich wieder an Albus: „Aber Du musst wissen, Albus, dass dies womöglich nicht der einzige Vorfall dieser Art bleiben wird. Du bist ein Potter. Und aus diesem Grund wird Dir hier in Hogwarts sicherlich viel Bewunderung und Sympathie entgegengebracht. Aber aus dem gleichen Grund hast Du hier nicht nur Freunde. Das gilt natürlich vor allem für viele Slytherins. Die mögen übrigens auch keine Weasleys…" – Victoire schenkte Rose ein wissendes Lächeln – „… aber der Name Potter ist noch einmal etwas anderes. Es wird Slytherins geben – und offenbar gibt es sie bereits –, die sich profilieren wollen, indem sie sich mit Dir anlegen, Albus. Sorge dafür, dass das nicht funktioniert. Du darfst keine Angst zeigen, aber Du darfst Dich auch nicht provozieren lassen, denn genau das versuchen diese Typen zu erreichen. James hatte in seinem ersten Jahr übrigens genau mit dem gleichen Problem zu kämpfen. Und er hat einen Weg gefunden, damit fertig zu werden, auch wenn er gelegentlich immer noch eine Zielscheibe für einige Slytherins ist."

„Aber davon hat er zuhause nie etwas erzählt", erwiderte Albus ein wenig zweifelnd.

„Nun, James wollte seinen Eltern und seinem kleinen Bruder beweisen, dass er in Hogwarts gut zurecht kommt. Er wollte nicht jammern und sich darüber beklagen, dass er in der Schule geärgert wird."

Albus nickte. Das konnte er gut nachvollziehen. Auch er würde vor seinen Eltern nicht herumjammern wollen.

„Ich wünsche Dir dabei alles Gute, Albus. Und genieße vor allem auch die schönen Seiten von Hogwarts – denn davon gibt es jede Menge."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Victoire, und Albus sah seiner hübschen Cousine, die Tante Fleur so ähnlich sah, noch einen Moment hinterher und nahm sich dabei vor, ihren Rat zu beherzigen.

Für Rose war das Thema jedoch noch nicht abgehakt.

„Ich finde trotzdem, Du solltest zu McGonagall gehen und ihr sagen was gerade passiert ist. Du bist gerade körperlich angegriffen worden. Das war keine Kleinigkeit."

„Nein, das war es nicht. Aber ich werde deswegen trotzdem nicht zur Schulleiterin gehen und mich ausheulen."

„Albus…"

„Nein, Rose. Ich werde nicht gehen. Versuch es bitte nicht weiter." Der Tonfall, in dem Albus dies sagte, ließ Rose keinen weiteren Anlauf nehmen, ihn doch noch umzustimmen.

„Also gut. Aber Du musst wirklich vorsichtig sein. Diese Slytherin Gang hat es auf Dich abgesehen. Warrington ist zwar ein Idiot, aber Cameron ist clever. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er diesen Angriff heute geplant hat, um Dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Er hat Warrington auf Dich gehetzt und der ist wahrscheinlich noch stolz darauf, dass er jetzt ebenfalls eine Strafe abbrummen muss."

„Glaubst Du Bletchley steckt da auch mit drin. Ich meine, er hasst mich. Und dass ausgerechnet er vorhin aufgetaucht ist, scheint mir schon ein sehr großer Zufall zu sein."

Rose rieb sich kurz die Augen, wie sie es häufig tat, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte.

„Es hat wirklich ein bisschen zu gut gepasst, um Zufall zu sein. Aber Bletchley ist ein Lehrer. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so etwas mitmachen würde. Vielleicht wussten Cameron und die anderen, dass er durch diesen Gang kommen würde. Oder es gibt irgendeine andere Erklärung."

„Oder ich hatte einfach Riesenpech und es war wirklich Zufall. Jetzt lass uns aber essen gehen, Rose, sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr. Und das wäre schlimmer als der harmlose Schlag, den mir dieser einfältige Slytherin verpasst hat."

Die Strafe, die Albus und Warrington abzuarbeiten hatten, war wie erwartet nicht allzu angenehm. Sie mussten die Toiletten im zweiten Stock reinigen, wobei magische Hilfsmittel selbstverständlich nicht erlaubt waren. Viel schlimmer fand Albus jedoch das Gerede, das die Prügelei und seine Bestrafung bei den anderen Schülern hervorriefen. Dabei gefielen ihm weder die leicht entsetzten Reaktionen wie von Denise Harding – „Nachsitzen? Und das schon in der zweiten Schulwoche? Ausgerechnet Du, Albus?" – noch Henry Gwildors bewunderndes „Einem Slytherin was auf die Nase gegeben und Dich gleich mit Bletchley angelegt? Starker Auftritt, Kumpel."

Und was Albus ebenfalls viel mehr ärgerte als die Strafe an sich, war, dass Warrington für das Reinigen der Mädchentoilette nur halb so lang benötigte wie er selbst für das Jungenklo. Entweder hatte ihm Bletchley absichtlich den schmutzigeren Raum zugewiesen, oder er hatte Warrington mit ein wenig magischer Hilfe unter die Arme gegriffen. Dessen war sich Albus ganz sicher. Und während er nach seiner erledigten Strafarbeit, noch immer ganz in Gedanken versunken, auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war, sprach ihn plötzlich jemand an.

„Albus? Was machst du denn so spät noch hier außerhalb der Schlafräume? Du weißt, dass das nicht erlaubt ist?"

Albus war erschrocken, atmete aber sogleich auf – es war Neville.

„Ich musste nachsitzen bei Professor Bletchley. Das ging ziemlich lange."

Zu Albus' Überraschung musste Neville laut lachen. „Ich sehe, Du wandelst auf den Spuren deines Vaters. Harry war auch fast so oft beim Nachsitzen wie beim Quidditchtraining."

„Mein Dad musste oft nachsitzen?" Nun war Albus noch mehr überrascht.

„Ja, aber so gut wie immer beim gleichen Lehrer". Neville musste erneut schmunzeln und blickte kurz auf seine Uhr. „Es ist schon spät, aber komm noch kurz mit. Mein Büro ist grad dort drüben."

Nevilles Büro erinnerte mehr an ein tropisches Gewächshaus als an das Arbeitszimmer eines Lehrers, aber Albus fand, dass es trotzdem ganz gemütlich war. Er setzte sich unter eine leicht bläulich schimmernde Palme und betrachtete einen kleinen, grauen Kaktus, der in einem Regal stand und ziemlich verschrumpelt aussah.

„Ist das eine Mimbulus Mimbeltonia, Neville?"

„Ja, richtig. Ich sehe Du hast gut aufgepasst in unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Die hier ist ziemlich alt. Es ist die erste Pflanze dieser Art, die ich bekommen habe. Mein inzwischen verstorbener Onkel Algie hat sie mir damals aus Assyrien mitgebracht. Ist lange her. – Magst Du einen Schluck Kürbissaft?"

Albus nickte, aber vor allem wartete er gespannt darauf, dass ihm Neville etwas über seinen Dad und dessen Schulzeit erzählen würde. Vorsichtig tastete er sich an das Thema heran.

„Wer war dieser Lehrer, von dem Du gesprochen hast? Bei dem mein Dad immer nachsitzen musste, meine ich."

„Nun, das war der von fast allen Schülern – und mir ganz besonders – gefürchtete Severus Snape."

„Severus Snape?" Albus war erneut verwirrt. „Ich weiß nicht viel von Snape, aber mein Dad hat immer äußerst positiv von ihm gesprochen. Und meine Eltern haben mich nach ihm benannt – Albus Severus."

„Die Person Severus Snape war – und ist – nicht leicht zu durchschauen." Neville schien zu überlegen, wie er weitermachen sollte. „Nun, er war ein Slytherin durch und durch und zu seiner Schulzeit haben er und Dein Großvater James sich gehasst. Ich kenne nicht alle Einzelheiten. Die ganze Geschichte kann Dir nur Dein Dad erzählen. Aber jedenfalls hat Snape diesen Hass auf Harry übertragen, als er schließlich als Schüler nach Hogwarts kam. Snape hat damals Zaubertränke unterrichtet und Deinem Dad das Leben so schwer gemacht wie er nur konnte. Und wir – vor allem dein Dad – waren überzeugt, dass er heimlich auf der Seite Voldemorts stand. Aber dem war nicht so. In Wahrheit hat er für Dumbledore Voldemort und seine Todesser ausspioniert und dabei mehrfach sein Leben riskiert. Und am Ende starb er, um Deinem Dad den Sieg über Voldemort zu ermöglichen. Severus Snape war kein Mensch, den man besonders gern haben musste. Aber er war ein sehr mutiger und letztlich aufrichtiger Mann."

Albus fragte sich, warum sein Dad ihm nie diese Geschichte erzählt hatte. Und er verstand nicht, warum Snape seinem Vater geholfen hatte, wenn er ihn doch so unerbittlich hasste. Neville wollte jedoch noch etwas anderes loswerden.

„Aber all dies ist lange her und nicht mehr so wichtig. Eigentlich wollte ich mit Dir über etwas anderes sprechen, Albus. Nämlich über Professor Bletchley."

Albus wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selbst, denn obwohl er seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit Bletchley eine Erklärung für dessen Abneigung ihm gegenüber gesucht hatte, hätte er jetzt lieber noch mehr über seinen Dad und Severus Snape erfahren. Nichtsdestotrotz hörte er natürlich aufmerksam zu, als Neville fortfuhr.

„Mir ist nicht ganz wohl dabei, mit Dir über einen meiner Kollegen zu sprechen, Albus. Deswegen möchte ich Dich bitten, dieses Gespräch vertraulich zu behandeln. Ab er da Du nun schon in der zweiten Schulwoche zum Nachsitzen antreten musst…"

Albus schaute ein wenig betreten drein, obwohl ihn die Tatsache, dass seinem Dad Strafarbeiten nicht unbekannt waren, durchaus beruhigt hatte.

„Professor Bletchley war als Schüler zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts wie Dein Dad und ich. Ich glaube, ein oder zwei Klassen über uns. Und wie die meisten Slytherins zu dieser Zeit, war er nicht besonders gut auf Harry Potter, den Jungen, der den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, zu sprechen. Außerdem war er Hüter im Quidditchteam der Slytherins und Dein Dad hat denen einige bittere Niederlagen beigebracht."

Neville deutete ein verständnisloses Kopfschütteln an.

„Jedenfalls scheint er all das nun Harry Potters Söhnen heimzahlen zu wollen. James macht er das Leben nämlich auch ziemlich schwer."

„Hört sich ein bisschen an wie das Verhältnis zwischen Severus Snape und meinem Dad", warf Albus ein.

„Es gibt da vielleicht ein paar Parallelen", antwortete Neville eher skeptisch, „aber insgesamt ist das wohl nicht vergleichbar. Jedenfalls wollte ich, dass Du weißt, warum Professor Bletchley Dir gegenüber ein solches Verhalten an den Tag legt. Jetzt kannst Du Dich zumindest darauf einstellen."

Neville nickte Albus aufmunternd zu und beendete dann das Gespräch. „Jetzt ist es aber wirklich schon spät genug. Ich begleite Dich noch zum Gryffindor-Turm – für den Fall, dass du Filch begegnest. Und dann aber ab ins Bett."

Als Albus dort endlich lag und er auf seine schlafenden Mitschüler blickte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihnen keinen unbelasteten Start in Hogwarts hatte. In seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er nie realisiert, dass er etwas Besonderes war. Aber offensichtlich war er das, auch wenn er selbst nicht das Mindeste dazu beigetragen hatte. Es würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sich dieser Situation zu stellen – und dennoch ein möglichst normales Leben als Erstklässler in Hogwarts zu führen.


	9. Dunkle Schatten

**Kapitel 9: Dunkle Schatten**

Die nächsten Wochen in Hogwarts vergingen wie im Flug und Albus hatte kaum bemerkt, wie sich die Blätter der Laubbäume bunt gefärbt hatten und nun begannen, zur Erde zu fallen. Der Oktober neigte sich dem Ende und es wurde merklich kälter und regnerischer um das alte Schloss herum. Die Klassen schritten mit ihrem Unterrichtsstoff voran, und zur Freude Albus' und der anderen Erstklässler kamen ihre Zauberstäbe nun endlich vermehrt, wenn auch noch nicht immer erfolgreich, zum Einsatz.

In Zauberkunst brachte Professor Flitwick seinen Schülern – wie schon Schülergenerationen vor ihnen – zuerst einen Schwebezauber bei. Das Ziel des Unterrichts war es zunächst, eine Feder schweben zu lassen, wobei es sowohl auf die richtige Bewegung des Zauberstabes als auch auf die korrekte Aussprache des Spruches _Wingardium Leviosa _ankam. Natürlich war es Rose, der es als erster gelang, den Zauber richtig auszuführen und die Feder kontrolliert im Klassenzimmer umherschweben zu lassen. Die anderen Schüler taten sich damit deutlich schwerer, aber nach und nach konnte Professor Flitwick doch mehrere schwebende Federn bewundern.

Besondere Spannung versprach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, denn Professor Topshot hatte angekündigt, seinen Schülern das Duellieren als Form der magischen Selbstverteidigung beizubringen. In seltener Einigkeit atmeten Gryffindors wie Slytherins ob dieser Ankündigung auf, denn bisher war der Unterricht bei Professor Topshot doch eher enttäuschend gewesen.

„Ich denke, ihm sind die Geschichten über seine eigenen Heldentaten ausgegangen", meinte Terrence Clark ein wenig sarkastisch, „da muss er jetzt mal richtigen Unterricht machen."

„Wird auch Zeit", stimmte Rose vehement zu. „Bisher haben wir schließlich überhaupt noch nichts gelernt."

„Ja, echt schrecklich. Und wir bekommen auch viel zu wenig Hausaufgaben. Und ab und zu mal ein überraschender Test würde sicherlich unsere Disziplin stärken." William hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, Rose wegen ihres Fleißes und Ehrgeizes auf den Arm zu nehmen, und war damit häufig ziemlich erfolgreich.

„Blödmann", zischte Rose ihm verärgert zu und verdrehte entsetzt die Augen. Letzteres galt jedoch nicht William sondern Professor Topshot, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte. „Was für ein Clown", sagte Rose mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Der Grund für Roses Reaktion war Professor Topshots Outfit. Er war nämlich wie ein nordamerikanischer Cowboy mit breitkrempigem Hut, Lederstiefeln mit Sporen und einem Pistolenhalfter gekleidet, nur dass in dem Halfter kein Revolver, sondern der Zauberstab des Professors steckte.

„Yipiie-yei, Freunde der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Lasst uns die Show beginnen und schwarze Magier und verruchte Hexen in die Flucht schlagen."

Professor Topshot war in seinem Element und er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und einmal dynamisch durch die Luft wirbelte. Augenblicklich erschienen auf dem Lehrerpult fünf silberfarbene Blechdosen, die in einer Reihe nebeneinander standen und denen sich der Professor in seiner Cowboykleidung auf etwa zehn Schritte näherte. Er legte den linken Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund und bedeutete seinen Schülern auf diese Weise leise zu sein. Als niemand mehr jubelte, lachte oder sprach, ließ Professor Topshot die Stille wenige Sekunden lang wirken, ehe sein Zauberstab mit außergewöhnlich hoher Geschwindigkeit fünfmal hervorzuckte und von dem Zauberspruch _Stupor _begleitet wurde, so dass rote Lichtblitze in Richtung der Blechdosen geschleudert wurden, welche diese äußerst präzise abräumten. Professor Topshot hatte nicht eine einzige verfehlt, was seine Schüler in begeisterten Jubel ausbrechen ließ und zu Beifallsstürmen bewegte. Selbst Rose schien beeindruckt zu sein, wie Albus anhand ihres anerkennenden Nickens zu erkennen glaubte.

Professor Topshot verbeugte sich, zog seinen Hut und schleuderte ihn mit einem erneuten „Yipiie-yei" durch das Klassenzimmer. „Was ihr hier gerade bewundern durftet, war ein ziemlich wirkungsvoller Schockzauber. Er ist nicht ganz einfach zu erlernen, – und ich weiß, dass einige meiner Kollegen es nicht gutheißen, dass ich ihn bereits im ersten Schuljahr lehre – aber zur Selbstverteidigung und zum Duellieren ist er geradezu ideal."

Als nächstes stellte der Professor die fünf Dosen wieder auf und wartete erneut bis sich die Klasse wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Und nun erwarte ich Eure volle Aufmerksamkeit", wandte er sich mit ungewohnt ernster Stimme an seine Schüler. „Dieser Zauberspruch ist gefährlich. Trifft er keine Dosen sondern Menschen, verursacht er eine augenblickliche Bewusstlosigkeit. Und wird jemand gleichzeitig von mehreren Schockzaubern getroffen, kann dies zu schwersten Verletzungen und sogar zum Tod führen. Sollte jemand diesen Zauber leichtfertig oder gar in böser Absicht gegen einen Mitschüler oder irgendeine andere Person einsetzen, wird er mit den härtesten Konsequenzen zu rechnen haben."

„Für heute jedoch bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht einem einzigen von Ihnen gelingen wird, einen auch nur annähernd wirkungsvollen Schockzauber zu erzeugen", ergänzte Topshot nun wieder in seinem lockeren Tonfall und blickte herausfordernd in die Runde.

Die Schüler der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin stellten sich nun hintereinander in zwei Reihen auf und immer zwei Schüler versuchten sich gleichzeitig an dem Zauberspruch, der bei ihrem Lehrer so einfach ausgesehen hatte. Wie Professor Topshot vorausgesagt hatte, taten sie sich jedoch ausgesprochen schwer, und zunächst schienen auch die aufmunternden Worte des Professors nicht zu fruchten.

„Sie dürfen den Zauberspruch nicht vor sich hinpiepsen, Harding. Ich will ein lautes, deutliches _Stupor_ hören."

„Die Blechdosen sollten Angst vor dem Schockzauber haben, nicht Sie, Abercrombie."

„Sie machen eine Armbewegung als wollten Sie einen Baseball werfen, Warrington. Wie? Sie wissen gar nicht was ein Baseball ist?"

Auch Albus war es bisher nicht gelungen, seinem Zauberstab auch nur ansatzweise einen roten Lichtblitz zu entlocken, obwohl er sich bemühte, die Bewegung, die Professor Topshot mehrfach demonstrierte, genau nachzuahmen und den dazugehörigen Spruch deutlich auszusprechen. Kurz vor Ende der Unterrichtsstunde stand Albus schließlich noch einmal ganz vorne in der Reihe zu seinem für den heutigen Tag sicherlich letzten Versuch. Direkt neben ihm stand Cameron, der wie Albus seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert in der Hand hielt und ihm wieder einmal einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. In den vergangenen Wochen hatten Cameron und seine Slytherin Gang mehrfach versucht, Albus zu provozieren, indem sie ihn beleidigten, lächerlich machten oder sich sonst irgendwelche Gemeinheiten ausdachten. Albus hatte sich stets bemüht ruhig zu bleiben und sich auf keinerlei Provokationen einzulassen. Aber nichtsdestotrotz machten ihm die unablässigen Anfeindungen und vor allem das andauernde Gefühl, sich möglichst keine Schwäche erlauben zu dürfen, welche die Slytherins hätten ausnutzen können, zu schaffen. Wie schön wäre es nun, Cameron zu beweisen, was er drauf hatte und ihn gewissermaßen in einem indirekten Duell vor seinen Slytherin-Freunden bloß zu stellen.

Albus fixierte mit seinem Blick die mittlere Dose und richtete all seine Konzentration auf seinen Zauberstab. „Im Grunde ist es der Zauberstab, der sich den Zauberer aussucht", hatte Mr. Ollivander gesagt. Albus hoffte inständig, dass sein Zauberstab die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und ihn jetzt nicht im Stich ließ.

„_Stupor!" _Genau gleichzeitig riefen Albus und Cameron den Zauberspruch. Aus beiden Zauberstäben schoss ein roter Lichtblitz hervor und beide trafen die mittlere Blechdose, die augenblicklich in zwei Hälften gerissen wurde. Albus erschrak zunächst heftig und den anderen Erstklässlern um ihn herum ging es ganz offensichtlich nicht anders. Den meisten stand das Erstaunen ins Gesicht geschrieben, und lediglich William brachte ein leise gehauchtes „Wow" zustande. Langsam wurde Albus jedoch bewusst, dass er es geschafft hatte. Er hatte den Schockzauber hinbekommen – und diese Tatsache löste ein gutes Gefühl bei ihm aus. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, und es störte ihn kaum, dass auch Cameron der Schockzauber gelungen war, und die anderen Slytherins ihm nun zujubelten und auf die Schulter klopften. Denn unter den Gryffindors war die Begeisterung keineswegs geringer und hier galten die Glückwünsche und Umarmungen Albus. Natürlich war auch Professor Topshot von seinen Schülern, die beide seine Erwartungen übertroffen hatten, begeistert: „Sehr gut gemacht, Potter. Ganz außergewöhnliche Leistung, Cameron. Je zehn Punkte für Ihre Häuser."

Weit weniger erfolgreich für Albus verlief der Unterricht in Verwandlung. Professor Bletchley machte ihm unverändert Schwierigkeiten, wo er nur konnte. Und inzwischen begannen die regelmäßigen Punktabzüge, Ermahnungen und Erniedrigungen Albus so zu zermürben, dass er nicht nur Professor Bletchley sondern auch das Fach Verwandlung hasste und seine Leistungen zunehmend – und nicht nur in der Wahrnehmung seines Lehrers – nachließen. In der Woche vor Halloween vergaß Albus sogar seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung anzufertigen, was ihm neben einem empfindlichen Punktabzug für Gryffindor erneut abendliches Nachsitzen bei Professor Bletchley einbrachte.

Albus war jedoch keineswegs der einzige Schüler, der um diese Zeit nicht ganz bei der Sache war, denn die bevorstehende Halloween-Party – so konnte man auf den Gängen und in den Gemeinschaftsräumen allenthalben tuscheln hören – sollte die größte und spektakulärste werden, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ein Großteil der jungen Hexen und Zauberer zunehmend von den schulischen Tätigkeiten abgelenkt war.

„Ich hab gehört, es soll heute Abend eine Vorführung mit einem Mantikor geben. Hat mir Nelle Corner erzählt. Die ist in Ravenclaw und echt nett." Meredith Hooper schaute die anderen Gryffindors fragend an, mit denen sie auf dem Weg zur großen Halloween-Party war. „Glaubt Ihr, das stimmt?"

„Dass Nelle Corner nett ist?"

„Ob wir heute Abend einen Mantikor zu sehen bekommen, du Idiot."

William, der mit dem Idioten gemeint war, grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist überhaupt ein Mantikor?", wollte Denise wissen.

„Ein Mantikor ist ein Mischwesen – halb Mensch, halb Löwe mit dem Schwanz eines Skorpions. Und Mantikoren sind so gefährlich, dass uns in der Schule mit Sicherheit keiner vorgeführt wird. Nicht einmal an Halloween.", erklärte Ramesh Narayan.

„Aber ich habe von Eoin Dwyndon gehört, dass heute Abend _The Wild Brooms _spielen", heizte Henry Gwildor die Spekulationen weiter an.

„Die sind derzeit in halb Europa die Nummer 1 in den Charts. Da tippe ich eher auf den Mantikor", meinte Dominique lachend.

Als die Gryffindors die Große Halle betraten, waren zumindest die Erstklässler auch ohne Mantikoren und irische Rockbands schwer beeindruckt. Mindestens tausend echte Fledermäuse flatterten an den Wänden und an der Decke, und noch einmal so viele flogen als große schwarze Wolken über die langen Tische, an denen schon zahlreiche Schüler Platz genommen hatten. Ausgehölte Kürbisse mit flackernden Kerzen im Inneren schwebten durch die Große Halle und auf den Tischen der vier Häuser sowie der Lehrer türmte sich das leckerste Essen, so dass die lange erwartete Party sogleich mit einem ausgedehnten Festschmaus begann.

„Schön Euch zu sehen, Albus." Sir Nicholas, der fast kopflose Hausgeist der Gryffindors, war plötzlich und unerwartet zwischen einer Platte mit gebratenen Kürbissen und einer Schüssel Kartoffelbrei direkt vor Albus erschienen. „Ich hoffe, Ihr amüsiert Euch gut. Mir ist der Genuss feiner Speisen und edler Getränke leider versagt. Ja, die Existenz als Geist bringt wahrlich einige Unannehmlichkeiten mit sich."

„Heißt das, Geister können nichts essen und trinken?", schaltete sich Kendrick genüsslich kauend in das Gespräch ein.

„So ist es in der Tat", antwortete Sir Nicholas seufzend.

„Das wäre nichts für mich. Ich esse für mein Leben gern", meinte Kendrick ein wenig unsensibel und lud sich eine weitere große Portion Fleischpastete mit Erbsen auf seinen Teller.

„Nun, ich möchte Euch jemanden vorstellen, mein Junge", wandte sich Sir Nicholas leicht angewidert von Kendrick ab und Albus zu. „Dies ist die bezaubernde Zübeyde, eine osmanische Prinzessin und sehr gute Freundin von mir."

Albus dreht sich um und nahm erst jetzt die junge Frau wahr, die hinter ihm schwebte und tatsächlich äußerst bezaubernd aussah. Albus nickte ihr zu und Zübeyde erwiderte sein Nicken mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Sie musste sehr jung gewesen sein, als sie starb und zu einem Geist wurde.

„Zübeyde ist zu Besuch in Hogwarts und wird die Wochen bis Weihnachten in unserem schönen Schloss verbringen", führte Sir Nicholas aus. „Der Blutige Baron wollte ihr unsere Gastfreundschaft verwehren, was wieder einmal ein äußerst schlechtes Licht auf seinen Charakter wirft. Dankenswerterweise haben mich die anderen Hausgeister in dieser Frage unterstützt. Allerdings ist der Baron seitdem nicht allzu gut auf mich zu sprechen."

Am heutigen Abend schien sich Sir Nicholas jedoch nicht wirklich wegen des Blutigen Barons zu sorgen, denn seine Festtagsstimmung blieb ungetrübt.

„Ich muss mich einstweilen verabschieden, Albus. Ich möchte die Prinzessin noch mit einigen Mitgliedern des Lehrkörpers bekannt machen. Ihnen und den anderen Gryffindors noch einen vergnüglichen Abend."

„Ihnen auch, Sir Nicholas", erwiderte Albus, war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass der Geist seine Worte gar nicht mehr hörte, da er zu Zübeyde schwebte und sie bei der Hand nahm. „Kommen Sie, meine Liebe. Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen…".

„Kann es sein, dass unser Fast Kopfloser Nick ein wenig verknallt ist?", fragte Louis grinsend.

„Es hat fast den Anschein", bestätigte Ramesh diese Vermutung. „Falls Geister sich überhaupt verlieben können."

„Na wenn, dann jetzt", meinte James übermütig. „Normalerweise hat der arme Nick ja nur die Graue Dame und die Maulende Myrte zur Auswahl. Da sollte er diese Gelegenheit nutzen."

„Oh, hört mit Euren Sprüchen auf", unterbrach Dominique die Frotzeleien der Jungs. „Schaut lieber mal dort hinüber zur Bühne. Die Band ist schon da. Bestimmt fangen sie gleich an zu spielen."

„Das sind wirklich nicht _The Wild Brooms_", schien Henry noch immer enttäuscht zu sein.

„Das hast Du doch auch nicht im Ernst erwartet, oder?" Louis schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Es sind aber immerhin _Wanda & the Waggling Wizards_. Wow!" William schien beeindruckt zu sein. "Die sind natürlich nicht so bekannt wie _The Wild Brooms_, aber ich hab sie Anfang des Jahres live spielen sehen. Die machen echt Stimmung."

Mit dieser Einschätzung sollte William tatsächlich recht behalten, denn schon kurze Zeit später befanden sich die meisten der jungen Hexen und Zauberer auf der Tanzfläche direkt vor der Bühne und bewegten sich mehr oder weniger wild zur rockigen Musik der _Waggling Wizards_. Albus und Rose hatten dagegen Hagrid entdeckt, der sich gerade noch angeregt mit Professor Lister unterhalten hatte, nun aber alleine an einem Tisch saß, der weit von der Bühne entfernt war.

„Hi Ihr beiden", begrüßte Hagrid sie freundlich. „Habt Ihr keine Lust zu tanzen?"

„Dazu haben wir später noch genug Gelegenheit."

Seit Albus und Rose in Hogwarts angekommen waren, hatten sie Hagrid fast jeden Freitagnachmittag in seiner Hütte besucht, so dass sich sehr schnell ein äußerst vertrauensvolles Verhältnis entwickelt hatte. Albus und Rose hielten Hagrid darüber auf dem Laufenden, was im Gryffindor-Turm Wissenswertes vor sich ging, denn als ehemaliger Gryffindor-Schüler interessierte sich Hagrid nach wie vor sehr für sein altes Haus. Dafür erzählte Hagrid den beiden äußerst interessante Geschichten über die Schulzeit und diverse Abenteuer ihrer Eltern.

„Iss immer wieder ein Erlebnis", sagte Hagrid gut gelaunt, „ – die Halloween-Party mein ich. Fürchte nur, ich hab' mir den Bauch zu voll geschlagen."

„Das Essen war aber auch sensationell", stimmte Albus zu. „Noch besser als beim Begrüßungsbankett."

„Na, dann wartet mal das große Weihnachtsdinner ab", meinte Hagrid lachend. „Aber im Ernst – ich erinnere mich noch gut an die erste Halloween-Party Eurer Eltern. Da haben sie Hogwarts zum ersten Mal so richtig aufgemischt, indem sie einen ausgewachsenen Bergtroll besiegt haben. War ne echt gefährliche Sache, aber Harry, Ron und Hermine haben Gefahr nie gescheut und waren ne echt tolle Truppe."

Albus und Rose kannten die Geschichte mit dem Troll bereits, weswegen sie – entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit – nicht näher auf Hagrids Erzählungen eingingen. Stattdessen wollte Albus etwas anderes wissen.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass wir heute Abend einen Mantikor zu sehen bekommen, Hagrid?"

„Einen Mantikor? Quatsch! Sind viel zu gefährlich, Mantikoren. Obwohl sie's nicht bös meinen. Aber wo wir's grad davon haben – da fällt mir ein, dass ich Euch kurz verlassen muss. Gibt noch ein paar Tiere, die gefüttert werden wollen. Haben auch Hunger, die Armen. Und ich will schließlich den Höhepunkt des Abends nich' verpassen. Iss aber kein Mantikor…"

Hagrid grinste Albus und Rose geheimnisvoll an.

„Aber ich nehme an, dass Du uns nicht verraten willst, worum es sich dabei handelt, nicht wahr?" Rose hatte Hagrids Blick richtig gedeutet.

„Stimmt genau. Müsst Euch überraschen lassen. Lohnt sich aber."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Hagrid die Große Halle, um seinen Aufgaben als Wildhüter nachzukommen, während die Schüler und wohl auch die meisten Lehrer ausgelassen feierten. Albus und Rose beschlossen, nun doch ein wenig zu tanzen, zumal die Musik inzwischen eine Lautstärke erreicht hatte, die eine normale Unterhaltung weitgehend unmöglich machte. Die beiden begaben sich mitten in einen großen Pulk von Gryffindors und Albus, der sich eigentlich nicht besonders gern auf Tanzflächen aufhielt, amüsierte sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung so sehr, dass er geradezu enttäuscht war, als _Wanda & the Waggling Wizards _einige Zeit später aufhörten zu spielen, um eine Pause zu machen.

„Hi Albus. Wie gefällt Dir die Party?" Es war Amelia Ledgerwood, die – wegen des Tanzens noch ein bisschen außer Atem – Albus ansprach.

„Gefällt mir gut", antwortete Albus. „Vor allem die Band ist klasse. Da macht mir sogar das Tanzen Spaß."

Albus und Rose schienen auf der Tanzfläche die Orientierung verloren zu haben und waren unter einige Hufflepuff-Erstklässler geraten, von denen Howard Smith der einzige war, der auch ohne Musik weitertanzte, indem er die verrücktesten Bewegungen vollführte.

„Die Band ist echt cool, Al. Geradezu ultracool."

„Ja, aber sie hat aufgehört zu spielen", meinte Rose lachend.

Für Howard schien diese Tatsache jedoch eher nebensächlich zu sein. Er setzte seine Tanzbewegungen unverdrossen fort, auch wenn inzwischen mehrere Schüler verdutzt zu ihm herüberschauten und zu tuscheln und zu lachen begannen.

„Howie ist leicht verrückt", sagte Amelia fast ein wenig entschuldigend. „Aber er ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung."

„Wissen wir doch." Albus mochte Howard seit er ihn zum ersten Mal im Hogwarts-Express getroffen hatte. Aber natürlich war er gelegentlich wirklich ein wenig außergewöhnlich.

„In der Pause soll es wohl eine große Vorführung geben", teilte Amelia Albus und Rose mit. „Angeblich tritt eine berühmte Gruppe für Feuermagie und Illusionszauber auf."

Offenbar glaubte jeder irgendetwas über den Verlauf des Abends zu wissen oder hatte zumindest vage Gerüchte gehört. Amelias Informationen schienen aber jedenfalls realistischer zu sein als die Sache mit dem Mantikor, zumal einige Zauberer in bunten orientalischen Kostümen damit begannen, Kulissen auf der Bühne aufzubauen und alle möglichen geheimnisvollen Utensilien anzuschleppen.

„Hagrid hat vorhin auch so eine Andeutung gemacht, wollte aber nichts verraten." Albus schaute sich um. „Wo ist er eigentlich? Er scheint noch nicht zurückgekommen zu sein."

„Nein, ich sehe ihn ebenfalls nicht", erwiderte Rose. „Aber schaut, die anderen Schüler setzen sich alle. Wahrscheinlich gibt es wirklich gleich etwas auf der Bühne zu sehen."

„Wollt Ihr Euch nicht mit uns an der Hufflepuff-Tisch setzen?", fragte Amelia. „Oder könnt Ihr das nicht mit Eurem Gryffindor-Stolz vereinbaren?"

„Nun, wenn wir bei Euch etwas Kühles zu trinken bekommen, können wir es wohl riskieren", scherzte Rose, die durch das ausgiebige Tanzen etwas erschöpft wirkte.

In diesem Augenblick wurde das Eingangstor zur Großen Halle mit einem lauten Knall geöffnet. Es war aber nicht, wie Albus im ersten Moment dachte, der spektakuläre Beginn der Vorführung. Es war Hagrid, der mit großen, schnellen Schritten den Saal betrat und dabei ungewöhnlich hektisch wirkte. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Verwirrung und Entsetzen wider, und ohne nach rechts oder links zu schauen, lief er direkt auf Professor McGonagall zu.

Immer mehr Augen richteten sich auf die Schulleiterin, die sich zunächst ruhig anhörte, was Hagrid ihr zu sagen hatte. Albus hatte jedoch den Eindruck, soweit er das aus der Ferne beurteilen konnte, dass sich auch Professor McGonagalls Gesichtszüge anspannten, je mehr Hagrid auf sie einredete. Der Geräuschpegel in der Großen Halle war inzwischen deutlich zurückgegangen und erinnerte nicht mehr im Entferntesten an eine Party. Die meisten Schüler hatten bemerkt, dass irgendetwas geschehen war, und stellten ihre Unterhaltungen ein.

Professor McGonagall folgte Hagrid ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ausgang, zögerte dann und überlegte es sich anders. Sie sprach kurz mit Professor Flitwick und Professor Sinistra, die an ihrer Stelle Hagrid folgten und eiligen Schrittes die Große Halle verließen. Die Schulleiterin, wandte sich stattdessen an ihre Schüler.

„Ich bedaure es außerordentlich, das Fest an dieser Stelle abbrechen zu müssen. Aber ein Ereignis, über welches Sie in Kürze informiert werden, zwingt mich leider zu dieser Maßnahme."

Vereinzelt war ein unterdrücktes Murren unter den Schülern zu hören, die gerne weiter gefeiert hätten. Die meisten waren jedoch offensichtlich besorgt ob dieser Worte Professor McGonagalls, die nicht dafür bekannt war, schnell die Nerven zu verlieren und überstürzte Entscheidungen zu treffen.

„Bis auf die Vertrauensschüler der vier Häuser begeben sich alle Schülerinnen und Schüler unmittelbar und auf direktem Wege in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, wo Sie weitere Instruktionen erhalten werden", fuhr die Schulleiterin mit fester Stimme fort. „Die Vertrauensschüler und die Lehrer folgen mir zu einer Lagebesprechung in mein Büro. Verlieren Sie keine Zeit, aber bleiben Sie ruhig und besonnen – es besteht kein Anlass, in Panik auszubrechen."

Albus, Rose und Amelia sahen sich fragend an und so wie ihnen ging es offenbar auch allen anderen Teilnehmern der jäh beendeten Party. Doch obwohl allenthalben Nervosität und Besorgnis zu spüren waren, verließen die Schüler die Große Halle erstaunlich ruhig und geordnet und begaben sich in ihre Häuser. Auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm begegneten Albus und Rose James und Ramesh, aber auch die beiden hatten keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen war.

Sobald sie gemeinsam mit zahlreichen anderen Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten und der Eingang hinter ihnen geschlossen worden war, verwandelte sich die angespannte Ruhe augenblicklich in ein heilloses Chaos, in dem jeder durcheinander redete und es zu wilden Spekulationen über den Grund für das abrupte Ende der Halloween-Party kam.

„Vielleicht ist der Mantikor entkommen, der für die Party vorgesehen war", kam Meredith Hooper auf ihr Lieblingsthema des Abends zurück, erntete für ihren Vorschlag jedoch nur Kopfschütteln.

„Hagrid muss irgendetwas entdeckt haben, als er draußen war, um die Tiere zu füttern", überlegte Albus laut.

„Dann handelt es sich vielleicht um ein Monster aus dem Verbotenen Wald, das ihn angegriffen hat und nun Hogwarts bedroht", spann Alexander Albus' Idee weiter. „Dort sollen schließlich einige gefährliche Kreaturen hausen."

„Es ist schon richtig, dass es im Verbotenen Wald einige Wesen gibt, denen man besser aus dem Weg geht." Ramesh zog seine Stirn in Falten, wie so häufig, wenn er nachdachte. „Aber ich habe noch nicht gehört, dass diese den Wald verlassen und die Schule bedrohen würden. Dann würde man uns gar nicht aus dem Schloss hinaus lassen."

„Allerdings hat McGonagall Flitwick und Sinistra mit Hagrid nach draußen geschickt", warf Louis ein. „Die drei sollten bestimmt etwas erledigen. Vielleicht doch ein Monster oder etwas Ähnliches unschädlich machen."

„Und", ergänzte seine Schwester Dominique, „ich habe beobachtet wie sich Filch und Professor Lister nach McGonagalls kurzer Ansprache am Tor der Großen Halle postiert haben – mit Blick nach draußen Richtung Eingangshalle."

„Ich weiß nicht recht, ob es sich wirklich um ein Monster handelt." Rose schwankte zwischen Skepsis und Zustimmung. „Aber es muss etwas vorgefallen sein. Etwas Gefährliches. Anders kann ich mir das Verhalten McGonagalls und der Lehrer nicht erklären."

In diesem Moment kamen William und Terrence ganz aufgeregt angelaufen.

„Es hat einen Toten gegeben", platzte William heraus und der Schrecken stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Jetzt mal ganz ruhig." Dominique blickte William zweifelnd an. „Wo hast Du denn diese Information her?"

„Robin Towler hat es erzählt."

William war noch immer ganz aufgeregt und Albus bemerkte, dass einigen Schülern – darunter Denise und Alexander – jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. Ein Todesfall in Hogwarts wäre aber auch zu schrecklich. Bei dem Gedanken daran fühlte sich Albus ebenfalls äußerst unbehaglich.

„Was hat Towler denn genau erzählt?", hakte Ramesh nach.

Terrence, der ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, was Towler erzählt hatte, bemühte sich nun, detailliert Bericht zu erstatten.

„Also Towler stand ganz in der Nähe von Professor McGonagall, als sie mit Hagrid sprach. Und er hörte oder konnte an ihren Lippen ablesen, wie sie Hagrid fragte, ob derjenige auch wirklich tot sei. Er weiß nicht, um wen es sich handelt, aber ein paar andere Schüler, die auch dort standen, haben bestätigt, dass es in dem Gespräch um einen Todesfall ging."

Ob das, was Towler glaubte gehört zu haben nun stimmte oder nicht, wusste Albus nicht. Aber ganz offensichtlich hatte dieses Gerücht inzwischen im ganzen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum die Runde gemacht, denn erneut war es sehr still geworden und Albus blickte fast nur in äußerst betroffene und besorgte Gesichter.

„Glaubt Ihr, dass wirklich jemand ums Leben gekommen ist?", wandte er sich im Flüsterton an Dominique und Rose.

„Robin Towler ist im gleichen Jahr wie ich", flüsterte Dominique zurück. „Er ist nicht der Hellste, aber er ist keiner, der Geschichten erfinden würde oder gern im Mittelpunkt steht. Trotzdem kann ich kaum glauben, dass so etwas geschehen ist. Vielleicht hat sich Towler einfach verhört."

„Die Frage ist natürlich vor allem…". Rose wurde unterbrochen, da der Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum geöffnet wurde und die Vertrauensschüler eintraten. Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie und die Anspannung der zahlreichen Schüler war mit Händen zu greifen. Sie wollten nun endlich wissen, was wirklich geschehen war.

Marcus Wood trat einen Schritt vor, schluckte einmal kurz und begann damit, seine Mitschüler über das zu informieren, was die Vertrauensschüler von Professor McGonagall erfahren hatten.

„Die Schulleiterin hat uns gebeten, Euch mitzuteilen, dass Hagrid während der Halloween-Party einen Toten am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes gefunden hat."

Ein betroffenes Raunen ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Das Gerücht entsprach also der Wahrheit, Robin Towler hatte weder die Unwahrheit gesagt, noch sich getäuscht.

„Es handelt sich um keinen Schüler, Lehrer oder sonstigen Mitarbeiter der Schule", setzte Wood seine Ausführungen fort. „Näheres hierzu werdet Ihr morgen von Professor McGonagall persönlich erfahren. Da die Schulleiterin derzeit nicht weiß, wie es zu diesem Todesfall gekommen ist, gelten vorerst besondere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Das bedeutet, dass kein Schüler das Schloss verlassen darf. Klassen, die außerhalb des Gebäudes Unterricht haben, beispielsweise in den Gewächshäusern, werden von einem Lehrer begleitet werden. Des Weiteren wird noch einmal verstärkt darauf hingewiesen, dass alle Schulregeln ganz besonders strikt einzuhalten sind. Dies gilt insbesondere für die Regelung, dass sich kein Schüler nachts außerhalb seines Hauses aufzuhalten hat. Ansonsten findet der Unterricht morgen ganz normal statt."

Da alle Schüler Wood weiterhin erwartungsvoll anschauten, sah dieser sich genötigt deutlich zu machen, dass er alles gesagt hatte, was zu sagen war. Albus war kein bisschen überrascht darüber, dass sich die anderen Gryffindors mit diesen Auskünften nicht zufrieden geben wollten. Stattdessen wurde Wood mit Fragen geradezu bombardiert.

„Damit kannst Du uns nicht abspeisen, Marcus." Michael Shaw, der Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditch-Mannschaft hatte das Wort ergriffen. „Du weißt mehr als Du uns erzählst, und ich denke, wir haben ein Recht darauf mehr zu erfahren. Die Leute machen sich Sorgen. Und dazu haben sie ja wohl auch allen Grund. Immerhin wurde die Halloween-Party abgebrochen und gewissermaßen eine Ausgangssperre verhängt."

Wood sah sich Hilfe suchend nach den anderen Vertrauensschülern um, die jedoch bereits in der Menge der anderen Gryffindors untergetaucht waren.

„Die Schulleiterin wird Euch morgen…".

„Morgen!", wurde Wood von Michael Shaw unterbrochen, der nicht der einzige war, der ob der spärlichen Informationen aufgebracht zu sein schien. „Das ist uns zu spät. Wir wollen jetzt Bescheid wissen. Und überhaupt – wie soll das eigentlich mit dem Quidditch-Training und den Ausscheidungen funktionieren?"

„Na wenn es Dir bei der Sache nur um Quidditch geht…".

Erneut wurde Wood unterbrochen, aber dieses Mal kam Zoe Witherspoon Michael Shaw, dessen Gesicht langsam eine bedrohliche Färbung annahm, zuvor.

„So kommen wir doch nicht weiter", bemühte sich Zoe, die in die Abschlussklasse ging und als vernünftige Schülerin bekannt war, zuerst einmal um eine Beruhigung der Gemüter. „Es ist sicher vollkommen ausreichend, wenn wir erst morgen erfahren, wann und wie das Quidditch-Training stattfinden wird."

Michael Shaw hatte bereits Luft geholt, besann sich aber doch eines Besseren und ließ Zoe weiterreden.

„Michael hat jedoch Recht, wie ich finde, wenn er darauf verweist, dass viele Schülerinnen und Schüler besorgt sind. Vielleicht könnten sie beruhigter zu Bett gehen, wenn sie ein wenig mehr Informationen hätten."

„Und vielleicht könnten sie auch überhaupt nicht schlafen, wenn sie mehr wüssten", entfuhr es Wood, der sogleich bereute, seine Selbstkontrolle verloren zu haben.

Niemand sprach mehr im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, der voller Schüler war, die nun erneut ausnahmslos auf Marcus Wood starrten, welcher sich offenbar mehr als unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte und nicht wusste, wie er sich weiter verhalten sollte.

„Ich glaube, es macht keinen Sinn mehr, Marcus." Sarah Perrin, ebenfalls Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin, war neben Wood getreten. „Lass uns den anderen sagen, was wir wissen."

Wood nickte.

„Viel mehr ist es aber wirklich nicht, was wir Euch mitteilen können", richtete nun Sarah das Wort an ihre Mitschüler. „Und auch Professor McGonagall wusste jedenfalls vorhin noch nicht, wie der Mann, den Hagrid gefunden hat, gestorben ist. Wir haben jedoch – mehr zufällig – den Namen des Toten mitbekommen." Die Vertrauensschülerin machte eine kurze Pause und blickte in die Gesichter der anderen Gryffindors, ehe sie weiter sprach. „Es handelt sich um Rodolphus Lestrange."

Albus konnte die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen auf diese Neuigkeit beobachten. Vor allem die jüngeren Schüler und diejenigen, die aus Muggelfamilien stammten, sahen ziemlich ratlos drein und konnten mit dem Namen nichts anfangen. Es gab jedoch auch Schüler, die sehr wohl wussten, wer Rodolphus Lestrange war und die äußerst betroffen und beunruhigt dreinschauten. Ein weiterer ehemaliger Todesser war also unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben gekommen. Aber dieses Mal war es nicht in großer Entfernung an einem unbekannten Ort geschehen, sondern in Hogwarts, und damit in unmittelbarer Nähe. Albus überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte, was wohl genau passiert sein mochte vor nur kurzer Zeit am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Er glaubte nicht, dass es sich um einen Unfall handelte. Nicht nach allem, was er über den Tod Notts wusste. Aber wenn es kein Unfall war, dann bedeutete dies, dass sich jemand hier in Hogwarts aufgehalten hatte oder noch aufhielt, der bereit war zu töten.

Albus hätte sich gerne mit Rose über das soeben Erfahrene ausgetauscht, aber der Gemeinschaftsraum war nach wie vor brechend voll mit aufgeregten Schülern, die entweder versuchten herauszufinden, wer dieser Rodolphus Lestrange war, oder die mit wichtiger Miene erzählten, was sie über ihn wussten, so dass es unmöglich war, mit Rose unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Stattdessen beschloss Albus, der Unruhe und Hektik des Gemeinschaftsraums zu entfliehen und zu Bett zu gehen.

Er versuchte sich noch einmal zu vergegenwärtigen, was er über Rodolphus Lestrange wusste. Aber das war nicht allzu viel. Lestrange war ein Todesser gewesen, dessen war sich Albus sicher. Doch meinte er sich zu erinnern, dass es mehrere Lestranges gegeben hatte, die sich zu den Anhängern Voldemorts zählten. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es fielen ihm keine weiteren Namen ein. Allerdings war sich Albus ziemlich sicher, dass er den Namen Lestrange, bevor er von Rodolphus hörte, vor allem mit einer Frau in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Hatte er nicht sogar in der Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, in der das Interview mit seinem Dad abgedruckt war, etwas über sie gelesen? In dem umfangreichen Artikel über Voldemorts Aufstieg und Fall?

Dies lenkte Albus' Gedanken zu seinem Vater. Wie würde er wohl auf die Nachricht von Lestranges Tod reagieren? Für den Tagespropheten war das natürlich erneut eine große Story – der zweite tot aufgefundene Todesser innerhalb weniger Wochen. Die Presse würde dem Chef der Auroren das Leben sicher nicht leicht machen und es würden einige unangenehme Fragen auf ihn zukommen. Aber sein Dad würde das schon schaffen. In diesem Bewusstsein fiel Albus in einen überraschend tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf, so dass er nicht einmal mehr mitbekam, wie seine Mitschüler zu Bett gingen und sich auch im Schlafraum angeregt über das unterhielten, was an diesem Tag geschehen war.


	10. Sucher gesucht

**Kapitel 10: Sucher gesucht**

„Genau wie das Wanzenkraut gehört auch der Irrwurz zur Familie der Farne. Selbst die Muggel schrieben den Farnen in früheren Zeiten magische Kräfte zu, auch wenn sie diese nicht wirklich nutzen konnten. Die Muggellegende, dass einige Farne, wenn man sie um Mitternacht zu sich nimmt, unsichtbar machen können, ist in der Tat eine Legende und entspricht nicht im Mindesten der Wahrheit. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass diese Pflanzen keine außergewöhnlichen Kräfte entfalten können. Ich möchte dies an einem kleinen Beispiel demonstrieren…".

Professor Longbottom unterbrach seinen Vortrag und blickte die Erstklässler, die sich in einem der Gewächshäuser der Schule versammelt hatten, resigniert an. Niemand interessierte sich heute Morgen für Pflanzenkunde. Nicht nach dem, was am vergangenen Abend während der Halloween-Party geschehen war. In der ganzen Schule herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung, aber gleichzeitig waren die Schüler ganz erpicht darauf, weitere Einzelheiten über den mysteriösen Tod von Rodolphus Lestrange zu erfahren. Dies führte sogar soweit, dass sich William mit zwei Slytherins über dieses Thema austauschte, statt Professor Longbottoms Ausführungen zu folgen. Und auch die anderen Schüler waren alles andere als aufmerksam.

„Also gut, es hat ja eh keinen Sinn." Mit einem Seufzer stellte Professor Longbottom sein ausgesprochen schönes Exemplar eines Irrwurzes zurück auf den Tisch mit den anderen Farnen. „Was wollt Ihr wissen?"

Einige der Schüler hatten nicht sogleich realisiert, dass der Professor das Thema gewechselt hatte und tuschelten weiter oder hingen einfach nur ihren Gedanken nach. Sobald Albus jedoch die erste Frage gestellt hatte, war es plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill in der Klasse und Professor Longbottom wurde nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit all seiner Schüler zuteil.

„Wie ist Rodolphus Lestrange ums Leben gekommen, Professor?"

„So, so. Ihr wisst also schon, um wen es sich bei dem Toten handelt", sagte Professor Longbottom bedächtig. „Eigentlich wollte die Schulleiterin dies erst heute Mittag bekannt geben."

Albus erschrak. Er wollte auf keinen Fall Perrin und Wood, die ihnen diese vertrauliche Information weitergegeben hatten, in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Aber erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Neville nachsichtig lächelte und sich anschickte, die Frage, die alle brennend interessierte, zu beantworten.

„Soweit wir wissen, ist Lestrange getötet worden. Vermutlich durch einen Fluch."

Die meisten Schüler hatten nach dem Vorfall mit Nott, der im Tagespropheten ausführlich behandelt worden war, nichts anderes erwartet, und dennoch traf die Gewissheit sie wie ein lähmender Schlag. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe William die Stille, die zwischen den zahlreichen Pflanzen des Gewächshauses entstanden war, durchbrach.

„Wer ist eigentlich dieser Lestrange, Professor? Ich habe zwar seit gestern Abend einiges gehört, aber wie verlässlich das war, weiß ich nicht wirklich."

Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich auf eine Art, die Albus nicht zu deuten wusste, die ihn jedoch unerklärlicherweise erschaudern ließ. Waren es Schmerz, Hass, Wut oder Furcht, die sich für einen kurzen Augenblick in dem gutmütigen Gesicht widerspiegelten, das Albus schon so lange kannte und das ihm eigentlich so vertraut war? Albus konnte es nicht sagen.

„Rodolphus Lestrange war ein Todesser." Professor Longbottoms Tonfall war sachlich und ernst zugleich. „Und ich übertreibe sicherlich nicht, wenn ich behaupte, dass er einer der treuesten Anhänger Voldemorts war. Gemeinsam mit seiner Ehefrau Bellatrix und seinem Bruder Rabastan hat er – wie viele andere Todesser auch – schreckliche Verbrechen begangen."

„Dann ist es eigentlich nicht so schlimm, dass er … tot ist?" Die letzten Worte hatte Alexander nur noch geflüstert.

Dieses Mal zögerte Professor Longbottom ein wenig mit seiner Antwort und schien seine Worte sehr bedächtig zu wählen. „Nun, Lestrange ist sicher kein großer Verlust für die magische Gemeinschaft. Aber natürlich geht es nicht an, dass irgendjemand durch die Gegend läuft und Menschen umbringt. Um Gerechtigkeit herzustellen gibt es die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung im Zaubereiministerium, die Verbrecher verhaftet und anklagt. Und es gibt Gerichte, die Urteile fällen und Strafen aussprechen."

„Sie haben Bellatrix und Rabastan erwähnt, Professor." Terrence war der nächste, der voller Neugierde eine Frage an Neville richtete. „Was ist mit den beiden passiert? Sind sie auch tot?"

„Bellatrix wurde während der entscheidenden Schlacht gegen die Anhänger Voldemorts getötet." Neville hielt für einen kurzen Augenblick inne und Albus glaubte zu bemerken, dass sein Blick auf Rose fiel und sich ein kaum bemerkbares Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. „Was aus Rabastan geworden ist, kann ich nicht sagen", fuhr der Professor fort. Genau wie Rodolphus ist er nach Voldemorts Ende untergetaucht. Möglicherweise ist er noch am Leben. Aber ob er sich in Großbritannien aufhält, oder ob er ins Ausland geflohen ist und jetzt dort lebt, weiß ich nicht."

„Professor…" Bisher waren die Slytherins nur still dagesessen und hatten sich an dem Gespräch nicht beteiligt. Nun schickte sich jedoch Cameron an, eine Frage zu stellen. „Haben Sie vielleicht eine Vermutung, wer Rodolphus Lestrange umgebracht haben könnte? Ich meine, gibt es jemanden, der einen Grund für eine solche Tat hätte?"

Die Art wie Cameron seine Frage stellte, ließ Albus beinahe glauben, er würde gar nicht fragen, um eine Antwort zu bekommen. Vielmehr vermittelte Camerons Auftreten den Eindruck, als kenne er bereits die Antwort und wolle lediglich Professor Longbottom herausfordern. Aber wahrscheinlich täuschte sich Albus und es war einfach nur Camerons überhebliche Art, mit der er allen anderen verdeutlichen wollte, dass er mehr wusste als sie und ihnen in allen Belangen überlegen war.

Dennoch schien Neville tatsächlich für einen kleinen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment verunsichert zu sein, ehe er Cameron fixierte und mit fester Stimme antwortete: „Selbstverständlich gibt es viele, die einen Grund gehabt hätten, Rodolphus zu töten. Wie ich bereits sagte, haben die Lestranges viele grausame Verbrechen begangen und sich viele erbitterte Feinde geschaffen. Aber all das liegt so lange zurück, dass ich kaum glaube, dass es sich hier um einen Racheakt handelt. Oder siehst Du das anders, Vance?"

Jetzt war es Cameron, der etwas zögerte und kurz mit sich selbst zu ringen schien, ehe er eine Antwort gab. „Nein, Professor, Sie haben sicherlich Recht."

Irgendetwas war zwischen Neville und Cameron unausgesprochen geblieben, dessen war sich Albus nun sicher. Aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, worum es dabei ging. Aus Roses nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck schloss Albus, dass auch sie etwas bemerkt hatte. Als er ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, zuckte sie jedoch lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Glauben Sie wir sind in Gefahr, Professor Longbottom?" Denises Stimme zitterte, als sie die Frage formulierte. Und auch einige der anderen Schüler blickten ausgesprochen besorgt drein. „Ich meine, immerhin war es bereits der zweite Todesfall. Und dieses Mal ist es direkt in Hogwarts geschehen. Außerdem ist das, was man über diese Todesser hört mehr als nur ein bisschen beunruhigend…".

„Ich verstehe, dass Du Dir Sorgen machst, Denise. Und sicher fühlen sich die meisten Schüler in dieser Situation ähnlich wie Du." Professor Longbottom blickte eindringlich in die Gesichter seiner Schüler. „Aber Hogwarts ist sicher. Wenn Ihr Euch an die Sicherheitsvorschriften haltet und ein wenig aufmerksam seid, wird Euch nichts geschehen. Inzwischen sind zwei Auroren in der Schule eingetroffen, die den Vorfall untersuchen und zusätzlich zu unserer Sicherheit beitragen. Professor McGonagall wird Euch die beiden beim Mittagessen vorstellen und zu den Vorkommnissen Stellung nehmen. Deshalb ist heute auch Anwesenheitspflicht für alle Schüler in der Großen Halle."

Die Anwesenheitspflicht war natürlich völlig überflüssig, denn allein die Tatsache, dass sich Auroren in Hogwarts aufhielten und die Schulleiterin angekündigt hatte, sich zum Fall Lestrange zu äußern, sorgte dafür, dass die Tische aller vier Häuser zur Mittagszeit voll besetzt waren und sich die Gespräche der Schüler um ein einziges Thema drehten.

„Cameron hat gerade behauptet, der Dunkle Lord sei zurückgekehrt und bestrafe nun die Todesser, die damals nicht treu zu ihm standen", erzählte Denise, die inzwischen noch verängstigter aussah als zuvor.

„Das ist doch ganz großer Quatsch", widersprach Louis entschieden. „Dieser Cameron will Dir lediglich Angst einjagen. Voldemort ist tot. Basta."

„Aber irgendjemand muss Nott und Lestrange umgebracht haben", warf eine Drittklässlerin ein, deren Namen Albus nicht kannte.

„Stimmt", kam Dominique ihrem Bruder zu Hilfe, „aber es war ganz bestimmt nicht Voldemort. Und alles andere ist reine Spekulation. Hilft uns also nicht wirklich weiter…".

„Vielleicht erfahren wir gleich ein wenig mehr", wurde Dominique von Ramesh unterbrochen, denn gerade betrat Professor McGonagall gemeinsam mit einer unbekannten Hexe und einem unbekannten Zauberer die Halle. Sicherlich handelte es sich bei den beiden um die angekündigten Auroren.

Die Schulleiterin begrüßte kurz ihre anwesenden Kollegen und wies den beiden Fremden zwei freie Plätze am Lehrertisch zu, da einige der Lehrer nicht da waren. Denn neben Professor Trelawney, der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, die Albus noch kein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, fehlten auch die Professoren Flitwick, Sinistra, Valerian und Topshot sowie Hagrid. Albus fragte sich, ob diese wohl irgendwo im Schloss oder außerhalb des Schlosses Wache hielten. In diesem Falle schätzte die Schulleiterin die Lage in Hogwarts zumindest nicht als ungefährlich ein.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler", begann Professor McGonagall, sobald in der Großen Halle Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Wie Euch durch die jeweiligen Vertrauensschüler bereits mitgeteilt wurde, ist es gestern Abend zu einem bedauerlichen Vorfall auf unserem Schulgelände gekommen. Während der Halloween-Party hat unser Wildhüter Hagrid am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes einen Leichnam entdeckt. Bei dem Toten handelt es sich um Rodolphus Lestrange, einen ehemaligen Anhänger Voldemorts. Lestrange ist einem Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen."

Die Klarheit mit der Professor McGonagall diese Worte aussprach, rief bei einigen Schülern in der Großen Halle erschrockene und entsetzte Reaktionen hervor, aber dennoch hatte Albus den Eindruck, dass die meisten bereits von Lestrange und der Art seines Todes gehört hatten. Die inoffiziellen Informationskanäle von Hogwarts funktionierten demzufolge bestens.

Im Folgenden gab die Schulleiterin noch einige Fakten zur Person Rodolphus Lestranges bekannt, ohne dass für Albus etwas Neues dabei gewesen wäre, und erläuterte nochmals die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und Verhaltensregeln für die kommenden Tage. Schließlich kam sie auf die beiden Auroren zu sprechen.

„Zu guter Letzt möchte ich Euch zwei Gäste vorstellen, die Hogwarts vorübergehend beherbergen wird. Es handelt sich um Mrs. Serafina Finnigan und Mr. Ramsey Patton, zwei Auroren, die das Ministerium geschickt hat, um den Todesfall zu untersuchen und für unseren Schutz zu sorgen. Auch wenn wir eigentlich ganz gut auf uns selbst aufpassen können." Bei ihrem letzten Satz hatte Professor McGonagall ihre Stimme zwar ein wenig gesenkt, aber dennoch so laut gesprochen, dass jeder im Saal die Bemerkung verstanden hatte.

Die beiden Auroren erhoben sich und traten neben die Schulleiterin. Serafina Finnigan trug auffallend schrille Klamotten sowie eine modische und gleichzeitig sehr wilde Kurzhaarfrisur. Mit einem offenen, freundlichen Lachen blickte sie die Schüler in der Großen Halle an. Mit ihrer rechten Hand deutete sie ein Winken an, schien sich jedoch nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob dies der Situation angemessen war. Für eine Aurorin schien sie ziemlich jung zu sein, was möglicherweise dazu beitrug, dass sie Albus augenblicklich sympathisch war. Ramsey Patton war deutlich älter, mit kurzem weißem Haar und einem ebenso weißen, kurz gestutzten Bart. Trotz seines Alters wirkte er durchtrainiert und drahtig.

„Ich bitte Euch alle, unsere beiden Gäste bei ihrer Arbeit so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort. „Möglicherweise werden sie dem ein oder anderen von Euch in den nächsten Tagen ein paar Fragen stellen. Vielleicht hat jemand etwas von Euch in letzter Zeit etwas Ungewöhnliches beobachtet. Dann wendet Euch bitte direkt an Mrs. Finnigan und Mr. Patton. Die beiden sind für jeden Hinweis dankbar und Ihr könnt eventuell zur Aufklärung dieses Vorfalls beitragen."

Es konnte niemanden überraschen, dass der Nachmittagsunterricht an diesem Tag nicht gerade von hoher Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration geprägt war. Professor Topshot gelang es heute nicht einmal, seine Erstklässler mit dem weiteren Einüben des Schockzaubers in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Die weißen Blechdosen, die er erneut aufgestellt hatte, blieben in dieser Unterrichtsstunde weitgehend ungefährdet, denn kaum einem Schüler gelang auch nur annähernd eine akzeptable Ausführung des Schockzaubers. Albus, der in der letzten Stunde bei Professor Topshot noch so geglänzt hatte, brachte einen einzigen, allerdings äußerst kümmerlichen, roten Lichtblitz zustande, der kaum stark genug war, die getroffene Dose ins Wanken zu bringen. Ähnlich erging es auch Cameron, Malfoy und Rose, die – verglichen mit den anderen Schülern – mit dem Zauberspruch noch am Besten zurecht kamen.

Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zogen sich Albus und Rose in eine etwas abgelegene Ecke des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes zurück, um endlich einmal in Ruhe über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden sprechen zu können.

„Es ist wohl kein Zufall, dass innerhalb weniger Monate zwei Todesser gewaltsam ums Leben gekommen sind. Oder was meinst Du, Rose?" Albus hatte es sich in einem der roten Plüschsessel gemütlich gemacht und begann seine Figuren auf einem Schachbrett aufzustellen. Die beiden hatten nicht wirklich vor zu spielen, aber wenn sie einfach nur so da saßen, würden sich bald einige der anderen Gryffindors zu ihnen setzen.

„Da gibt es sicherlich einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Verbrechen", antwortete Rose. „Aber natürlich gibt es viele Möglichkeiten, worin ein solcher Zusammenhang bestehen könnte."

„Ehrlich gesagt fallen mir da gar nicht so viele Möglichkeiten ein." Albus zog wie mechanisch einen seiner Bauern, ohne im Geringsten bei der Sache zu sein. „Außer vielleicht eine Art Bestrafung."

Als Rose ihn nur fragend anschaute, fuhr Albus fort: „Na ja, so ähnlich wie Cameron gerade versucht, es zu verbreiten. Dass irgendjemand – natürlich nicht Voldemort – ehemalige Todesser bestraft, die dem Dunklen Lord damals nicht treu waren."

„Ich weiß nicht recht." Rose schien wenig überzeugt von Camerons und Albus' gemeinsamer Theorie zu sein. „Nach dem, was wir über Nott wissen, könnte es durchaus ehemalige Anhänger Voldemorts geben, die in ihm einen Verräter sehen und ihn möglicherweise bestrafen wollen. Aber Rodolphus Lestrange scheint doch eher ein überzeugter und loyaler Todesser gewesen zu sein. Außerdem haben wir keinerlei Hinweis darauf, wer sich gerade berufen fühlen könnte, im Namen Voldemorts zu töten."

„Und warum er dies ausgerechnet jetzt tun sollte", ergänzte Albus zustimmend. „Was Du sagst ist schon richtig, aber einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Morden muss es geben."

„Na ja, theoretisch wäre es natürlich möglich, dass es sich einfach um einen Zufall handelt, aber wie schon gesagt, glaube ich das auch nicht."

„Vielleicht handelt es sich um eine Art Fehde zwischen ehemaligen Todessern", wagte Albus einen neuen Vorstoß. „Ich meine, schwarze Magier, die darum kämpfen, wer das Sagen in diesen Kreisen hat. Dann wären durchaus noch mehr Opfer zu erwarten."

Rose rieb sich die Augen. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie intensiv nachdachte. „Ich will eigentlich nicht zu viel auf das geben, was Cameron so von sich gibt", meinte sie zögerlich. „Aber mal abgesehen von seiner Voldemort-ist-zurück-und-bestraft-Verräter-Theorie, an die Cameron selbst nicht glaubt, hat er heute morgen in Kräuterkunde noch etwas anderes angedeutet. Und da schien er wirklich etwas zu wissen – oder er glaubte zumindest etwas zu wissen."

Albus erinnerte sich gut an das Gespräch zwischen Cameron und Neville, da er selbst ebenfalls den Verdacht gehegt hatte, dass hinter Camerons Frage mehr steckte als es oberflächlich betrachtet den Anschein hatte.

„Es müssen nicht unbedingt ehemalige Todesser sein, die Nott und Lestrange auf dem Gewissen haben", fuhr Rose fort. „Es könnte auch jemand sein, der unter den Anhängern Voldemorts gelitten hat, und sich nun rächen will."

„Aber auch dann bleiben die selben Fragen unbeantwortet", wandte Albus ein. „Warum gerade jetzt? Und wer? Und…"

„Du hast Recht." Rose seufzte ein wenig niedergeschlagen. „All unsere Überlegungen sind löchrig und somit wenig schlüssig. Wir wissen einfach zu wenig. So wie es scheint, wissen wir auch weniger als Cameron. Und genau das müssen wir ändern." Rose schien ihre Entschlossenheit schnell wieder gefunden zu haben. „Das bedeutet, dass wir zuerst mehr über die Zeit Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger herausfinden müssen. Ich werde gleich heute noch in die Bibliothek gehen und mit den Recherchen beginnen. Da müssten sich doch schnell ein paar informative Bücher finden lassen."

Diese Herangehensweise an das Problem war typisch für Rose – erst einmal soviel wie möglich darüber in Erfahrung bringen, sprich darüber zu lesen. Albus, den die Aussicht auf stundenlange Aufenthalte in der Bibliothek wenig begeisterte, bemühte sich, sofort eine Alternative zu präsentieren.

„In Büchern werden wir lediglich die offizielle Version über die Zeit Voldemorts erfahren", gab sich Albus Mühe überzeugend zu klingen. „Deshalb sollten wir vielleicht auch andere Quellen in Betracht ziehen." Rose blickte ihn verwundert aber gleichzeitig aufmerksam an.

„Kein schlechter Gedanke. Es wäre in der Tat möglich, dass die vorhandenen historischen Abhandlungen bei einem so aktuellen und gleichzeitig sensiblen Thema lückenhaft sind." Manchmal hörte sich Rose kein bisschen wie eine elfjährige Hexe an, dachte Albus ein wenig amüsiert. „Also woran hast Du sonst noch gedacht, Albus?"

Es war ihm tatsächlich gelungen, Roses Vertrauen in Bücher ein klein wenig zu erschüttern. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er wirklich konkrete Pläne hatte. Andererseits gab es durchaus eine recht nahe liegende Möglichkeit, mehr über die nähere Vergangenheit zu erfahren.

„Nun, wir sollten Leute fragen, die die Zeit Voldemorts und den Kampf gegen die Todesser selbst miterlebt haben. Das ist spannender als Bücher lesen – und Erfolg versprechender. Wir könnten zum Beispiel Hagrid fragen."

Albus' wenig euphorische Haltung Büchern gegenüber brachte ihm einen kritischen Blick von Rose ein, aber dennoch fand sie seine Idee gut.

„Einverstanden. Sprechen wir Hagrid auf das Thema an, wenn wir ihn das nächste Mal besuchen. Wir sollten aber nicht außer Acht lassen, dass Hagrid grundsätzlich zwar gerne erzählt, dass es aber durchaus Themen gibt, bei denen er abblockt. Erinnere Dich an unseren Versuch, etwas über Bletchley heraus zu bekommen", gab Rose zu bedenken.

„Ich denke, Neville weiß auch eine Menge über die Todesser", spann Albus ihre Überlegungen weiter. „Schließlich hat er zusammen mit unseren Eltern gegen sie gekämpft. Und er ist bestimmt auskunftsfreudiger als unsere besorgten Eltern."

Rose nickte erneut zustimmend und so beschloss Albus noch ein weiteres Thema anzugehen, von dem er wusste, dass Rose es von sich aus nicht erwähnen würde.

„Außerdem wäre da noch Luise Nott. Sie könnte uns eventuell wertvolle Informationen über ihren Großvater geben." Albus hatte den kleinen Streit mit Rose wegen ihrer Mitschülerin längst vergessen und die Möglichkeit, sich mit der Enkelin eines der beiden Mordopfer zu unterhalten, durfte man seiner Auffassung nach nicht ungenutzt lassen. Rose lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Wenn wir von Luise etwas erfahren könnten, wäre das natürlich sensationell. Aber das wird verdammt schwer." Rose runzelte nachdenklich ihre Stirn. „Ich meine, sie ist eine Slytherin. Folglich wird sie nicht besonders viel von uns halten, geschweige denn uns Informationen über ihre Familie geben."

„Andererseits scheint sie nicht zu der Gruppe um Cameron und Eunice Filmore zu gehören", meinte Albus ein wenig zuversichtlicher. „Und wir müssen ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und sie direkt nach ihrem Großvater fragen. Versuchen wir einfach mal ein bisschen mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen und uns langsam vorzutasten."

„OK. Einen Versuch dürfte es in der Tat wert sein", war Rose einverstanden. „Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass es einfach wird."

„Wenn es einfach wäre, wäre es ja auch kein Job für Weasley und Potter." Albus war nicht ganz so optimistisch wie er gerade klang, aber immerhin war es ihm erneut gelungen, ein Lächeln auf Roses Gesicht zu zaubern.

Denn verbleibenden Abend verbrachte Rose dennoch in der Bibliothek, um sich der verfügbaren Literatur über Voldemort und die Zeit seiner Schreckensherrschaft zu widmen. Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück waren dann alle Schülerinnen und Schüler damit beschäftigt, das Neueste zu diesem Thema zu lesen, denn selbstverständlich behandelte der Tagesprophet den Mord an Rodolphus Lestrange in seiner neuesten Ausgabe ausführlich.

„Die wissen auch nicht wirklich etwas Konkretes", brummte James ein wenig enttäuscht vor sich hin und faltete die Zeitung, die er gerade gelesen hatte, nicht allzu sorgfältig wieder zusammen. „Was die schreiben ist doch alles reine Spekulation."

Die meisten Gryffindors, die mit am Frühstückstisch saßen nickten zustimmend und auch Albus teilte die Auffassung seines Bruders, dass der Tagesprophet keine neuen Erkenntnisse im Fall Lestrange zu bieten hatte. Eine Journalistin namens Hillary Hoax-Willington hatte den Leitartikel zum Thema unter der Überschrift _Serienkiller richtet Todesser – Wer wird der nächste sein? _geschrieben und auf einer der hinteren Seiten folgte ein Interview von Roger Riley mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.

Hillary Hoax-Willington beschäftigte sich größtenteils mit der Familiengeschichte der Lestranges, die offenbar schon immer der schwarzen Magie zugeneigt waren und Voldemort von Beginn seines Aufstiegs an unterstützt hatten. Dabei konzentrierte sie sich vor allem auf Rodolphus' Ehefrau Bellatrix, die offenbar das schillerndste und interessanteste Mitglied der Familie war. Ob dies daran lag, dass die Journalistin in der Kürze der Zeit nicht genug Informationen über Rodolphus sammeln konnte, oder ob sie einfach dachte, Bellatrix gäbe die spannendere Story ab, konnte Albus nicht sagen. Der Rest des Artikels bestand jedenfalls in dem Versuch, eine möglichst brutale, wenn auch wenig einleuchtende, Mordserie zu konstruieren, was in völlig haltlosen Spekulationen darüber gipfelte, wer das nächste Opfer sein würde.

Das Interview mit Kingsley Shacklebolt war weitaus seriöser, brachte Albus und den anderen Lesern des Tagespropheten aber dennoch kaum neue Erkenntnisse. Zu den laufenden Ermittlungen wollte sich der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung aus ermittlungstechnischen Gründen nicht konkret äußern und an Spekulationen beteiligte er sich verständlicherweise ebenfalls nicht. Vielmehr war er darum bemüht, die magische Bevölkerung zu beruhigen und die beiden Todesfälle nicht überzubewerten. Die Auroren würden ihre Bemühungen noch einmal intensivieren und sicher bald erste Ergebnisse vorweisen können. In der Zwischenzeit sorge das Ministerium für die Sicherheit der Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts, auch wenn es keinerlei Hinweise dafür gebe, dass der Mord an Rodolphus Lestrange in einen Zusammenhang mit der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gebracht werden könne.

„Ich habe gehört, dass die Auroren schon einige Schüler befragt haben", unterbrach Henry Gwildor Albus' Gedanken.

„Habe ich auch gehört", pflichtete James Henry bei. „Sie haben mit Victoire und O'Malley gesprochen."

„Na ja, das heißt nicht viel", wandte Louis ein, ohne seinen Blick von dem Artikel im Tagespropheten abzuwenden, den er gerade las. „Die beiden sind unsere Schulsprecher. Da ist es zu erwarten, dass die Auroren sich mit ihnen unterhalten."

„Das denke ich auch. Aber ich habe gesehen, dass Chambers in das Büro, welches von Finnigan und Patton benutzt wird, gegangen ist", wusste Ian Frobisher zu berichten. „Vielleicht hat der ja etwas mit der Sache zu tun?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht wirklich vorstellen", erwiderte James lachend. „Dean Chambers ist doch einer der Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler, oder nicht?"

„Ist er", bestätigte Louis noch immer tief in seine Zeitung versunken.

„Sag mal, was liest Du da eigentlich, Louis?", wollte Rose der Ursache für die Unaufmerksamkeit ihres Cousins auf den Grund gehen.

„Da steht ein interessanter Artikel über Gringotts im Wirtschaftsteil. Es geht um eine Sache an der Dad beteiligt ist, er wird aber nicht erwähnt. Und dann hab ich noch mein Horoskop gelesen. Wollte mal etwas Zuverlässiges über die Zukunft erfahren – als kleine Abwechslung zu Trelawnys Unterricht."

„Ich habe sowieso nicht verstanden, warum Du Wahrsagen gewählt hast", meinte James kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist doch kein ernstzunehmendes Unterrichtsfach. Und schon gar nicht bei dieser Lehrerin…"

Albus kannte Professor Trelawny lediglich vom Hörensagen, gesehen hatte er sie noch nie. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie sich nie am Lehrertisch blicken ließ und äußerst zurückgezogen in ihrem entlegenen Turmzimmer lebte, schien nicht das einzig Merkwürdige an ihr zu sein.

„Eigentlich ist Wahrsagen ganz in Ordnung", antwortete Louis ganz gelassen. „Kaum Stress, wenig Hausaufgaben und die Trelawny lässt einen weitgehend in Ruhe, wenn sie es nicht gerade auf einen abgesehen hat. Und in diesem Schuljahr ist Joshua Szymanski ihr Opfer. Andauernd prophezeit sie ihm, dass ihm großes Unglück widerfahren werde. Bisher ist er aber noch ganz munter."

Louis hatte nun endlich den Tagespropheten zur Seite gelegt und setzte plötzlich eine bedeutsame Miene auf.

„Was die beiden Auroren betrifft, habe ich übrigens eine Information, die Euch interessieren wird." Louis legte eine kurze dramatische Pause ein, ehe er beinahe im Flüsterton weiter sprach. „Sie haben auch zwei Slytherins befragt. Das habe ich selbst gesehen. Und wir wissen ja alle, dass den Slytherins nicht zu trauen ist und die beiden vielleicht in der Sache mit drin hängen."

Einige der Schüler, die Louis' Worten aufmerksam gelauscht hatten, bekamen große Augen und rückten noch näher an ihn heran.

„Wer sind die beiden Slytherins, die von den Auroren befragt wurden?", stellte James die Frage, die alle brennend interessierte. „Bestimmt war Derek Vaisey dabei, der ist ein ganz übler Bursche. Oder dieser Stark, dem traue ich auch nicht über den Weg."

„Keiner von beiden", antwortete Louis langsam und bedächtig. „Es waren Gareth Maitland und Geraldine Goyle."

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst", lachte Dominique laut heraus und löste auf diese Weise einen großen Teil der Spannung, die sich gerade aufgebaut hatte.

„Selbstverständlich ist das mein Ernst", erwiderte Louis entrüstet und warf seiner Schwester einen wenig freundlichen Blick zu.

„Gareth Maitland soll etwas mit Lestranges Tod zu tun haben? Diese Vorstellung ist bestenfalls erheiternd." Dominique lachte noch immer und schien gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, ihren Bruder zu necken. „Und die kleine Goyle ist gerade einmal im zweiten Jahr."

„Ach! Und das bedeutet wohl, dass man sie nicht für voll nehmen muss und ihr nichts zuzutrauen ist?" Es war Rose, die sich in die Auseinandersetzung der beiden Geschwister einmischte. Und im Stillen war Albus der Auffassung, dass sie durchaus Recht hatte.

„Aber so war es doch gar nicht gemeint, Rose", war Dominique bemüht, die Wogen zu glätten.

„Genauso hat es sich aber angehört", versuchte Louis die Chance, die sich ihm durch seine plötzlich gewonnene Verbündete bot, sogleich auszunutzen. „Und außerdem haben die Goyles ja durchaus eine sehr zweifelhafte Vergangenheit, wenn es um dunkle Machenschaften geht."

Die Auseinandersetzung zog sich noch eine Weile hin, entwickelte sich jedoch immer mehr zu einem reinen Familienzwist der Weasleys, so dass die übrigen Gryffindors schnell das Interesse verloren, zumal in Kürze der Unterricht beginnen würde.

Dennoch bestimmten der Fall Lestrange und die daraus resultierende Anwesenheit der beiden Auroren in Hogwarts weiterhin die Gespräche und wohl auch die Gedanken der Schüler. Das einzige, was zumindest bei einem Teil der Schüler ähnlich viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen konnte, waren die anstehenden Ausscheidungen für die Quidditch-Mannschaften. Bei den Gryffindors fand dieses bedeutsame Ereignis noch am selben Abend statt, und nicht nur Michael Shaw, der Kapitän des Gryffindor-Teams, war ausgesprochen erleichtert, dass sich Professor McGonagall dazu entschlossen hatte, die Mannschaftsausscheidungen nicht abzusagen.

Denn gerade bei den Gryffindors standen in diesem Jahr einige bedeutsame Veränderungen an, hatten doch gleich drei Teammitglieder am Ende des vergangenen Schuljahres ihren Abschluss gemacht, so dass mindestens deren Positionen neu zu besetzen waren. Auch die langjährige Sucherin Mary-Anne Paltrow hatte die Schule verlassen und Albus wusste, dass James sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als ihren Platz in der Mannschaft einnehmen zu können. James würde auch mit großer Begeisterung als Jäger oder Treiber spielen, aber sein großer Traum war die Position des Suchers, die sein berühmter Vater in dessen Schulzeit so erfolgreich bekleidet hatte.

Als Albus seinen Bruder vor wenigen Stunden im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen hatte, war dieser bereits kreidebleich und überaus nervös gewesen. Um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, hatte er James versprochen, am Abend zum Ausscheidungstraining zu kommen und ihn zu unterstützen. Unglücklicherweise war Albus über seinen Astronomie-Hausaufgaben eingenickt und hetzte nun durch die schier endlos langen Gänge von Hogwarts, um rechtzeitig zum Eingangstor zu gelangen, wo sich die anderen Gryffindors mit Neville verabredet hatten, um gemeinsam zum Spielfeld zu gehen. Denn in der derzeitigen Situation war es keinem Schüler erlaubt, das Schloss alleine zu verlassen.

Als Albus vollkommen außer Atem die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, sah er sofort, dass er zu spät war und die anderen offenbar bereits losgegangen waren. Mit William und Terrence hatte er am Nachmittag noch darüber gesprochen, dass er vorhatte zum Quidditch zu gehen. Aber er war fast eine Viertelstunde überfällig, so dass es nicht verwunderlich war, dass die übrigen Gryffindors nicht auf ihn gewartet hatten. Und Rose hatte es vorgezogen, auch diesen Abend in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, um ihre Recherchen voranzutreiben.

Albus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Einerseits konnte er James nicht im Stich lassen, zumal er seinem Bruder versprochen hatte, ihm an diesem wichtigen Abend beizustehen. Andererseits war es nun einmal streng verboten, das Schloss zu verlassen, und Albus drohten mit Sicherheit ernsthafte Konsequenzen, sollte er dieses Verbot ignorieren. Von der Gefahr, in die er sich möglicherweise begab, ganz zu schweigen. Vorsichtig schaute sich Albus um und schlich zum Eingangstor. Einen Blick nach draußen zu riskieren, war sicherlich nicht verboten. Langsam öffnete er das mächtige Tor und war überrascht, wie leicht und lautlos es sich bewegen ließ. Die für die Jahreszeit typische Mischung aus Kälte und Feuchtigkeit kroch augenblicklich in die Eingangshalle hinein und ließ Albus erschaudern.

In der Ferne sah er das Quidditchstadion, das von einem magischen Licht hell erleuchtet war. Dem Stadion gegenüber liegend konnte Albus die bedrohlichen Umrisse des Verbotenen Waldes ausmachen. Natürlich hatte er von den Gefahren gehört, die darin lauerten. Und irgendwo ganz in der Nähe war vor gerade einmal zwei Tagen ein Mord geschehen. Aber wenn er den direkten Weg nahm, würde er in Null-Komma-Nichts dort sein, ohne dem Verbotenen Wald allzu nahe zu kommen. Albus nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und schlich nach draußen auf die oberste Stufe der großen Steintreppe, die nach unten führte. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, so dass er auch seine Schritte sicherer setzen konnte. Doch noch ehe er das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, vernahm er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch. Angestrengt blickte er sich um und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Dann erkannte Albus eine schemenhafte Figur, die langsam durch die Dunkelheit auf ihn zukam. Instinktiv griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Gleichzeitig schoss ihm jedoch der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, sofort zu versuchen ins Schloss zurück zu rennen. Er tat jedoch nichts dergleichen, sondern blieb wie versteinert stehen und spürte, wie ihn zunehmend Panik ergriff und seine Gedanken lähmte.

„Potter!"

Der Schatten, in dem er bereits einen mordenden Todesser gesehen hatte, sprach ihn mit leiser, kalter Stimme an, und Albus' Panik war augenblicklich verschwunden. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment war er beinahe erleichtert, als er Professor Bletchleys Stimme erkannte.

„Was tun wir den hier nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit außerhalb der Schule? Wissen wir denn nicht, dass das verboten ist?"

Professor Bletchley versuchte seiner Stimme etwas ironisch Besorgtes zu verleihen, was ihm nicht besonders gut gelang, wie Albus fand. Nichtsdestotrotz genoss der so verhasste Lehrer die Situation. Und natürlich wusste Albus, dass dies daran lag, dass er sich selbst in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

„Sie glauben wohl, Verbote gelten für Sie nicht? Mögen sich doch die anderen daran halten, ein Potter kann sich einfach darüber hinweg setzen."

Bletchley klang nun wieder gewohnt kalt und gehässig.

„Schon Ihr berühmter Vater hielt nicht besonders viel von Regeln und besaß genug Arroganz, sich jederzeit über sie hinwegzusetzen, wenn sie ihm nicht in den Kram passten."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Bletchley ihn so direkt auf seinen Vater ansprach. Und obwohl es eigentlich zu dunkel war, um wirklich etwas erkenne zu können, meinte Albus Verachtung und Boshaftigkeit in den Augen seines Lehrers blitzen zu sehen.

„Allerdings", fuhr Professor fort, „war er niemals so dumm wie Sie es offensichtlich sind, Potter. Glauben Sie tatsächlich, dass das Ministerium Auroren nach Hogwarts entsendet, um einen kürzlich begangenen Mord aufzuklären, und dass die Schulleitung verschärfte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erlässt um die Schüler zu schützen – und dann bleibt das Eingangstor zur Schule nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit einfach unverschlossen und unbewacht? Ich hätte selbst Sie für ein wenig klüger gehalten."

Albus sackte innerlich in sich zusammen. Natürlich hatte Bletchley vollkommen Recht mit dem was gerade gesagt hatte. Albus war wirklich dumm gewesen und hatte sich wie ein naiver, kleiner Erstklässler verhalten.

„Also wollen wir einmal sehen, ob Ihnen Ihr Name auch in diesem Fall hilft, oder ob die Schulleiterin die Courage hat, Sie direkt von der Schule zu verweisen."

Der Triumph, der in Bletchleys Stimme lag, machte Albus Angst. Würde er wirklich von der Schule verwiesen werden? Weil er – idiotischerweise – versucht hatte, das Schloss zu verlassen?

Plötzlich bemerkte Albus, dass sich Bletchley umdrehte und er die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab anhob. Aus Richtung des Quidditchstadions kam jemand durch die Dunkelheit und ging geradewegs auf sie zu.

„Da bist Du ja, Albus", sprach ihn eine Frau, deren Stimme er nicht kannte, fröhlich an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Aber wie ich sehe, war Professor Bletchley so freundlich, hier mit Dir zu warten."

Albus erkannte nun Serafina Finnigan, die Aurorin, die ihnen Professor McGonagall vorgestellt hatte, und die ihm auf Anhieb sympatisch gewesen war. Und auch wenn er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was ihr Auftritt gerade zu bedeuten hatte, war er ausgesprochen froh, dass sie in dieser heiklen Situation auftauchte – zumal Bletchley mit einem Mal ein Gesicht machte, als hätte er Magenschmerzen.

„Wollen Sie damit ausdrücken, dass Sie hier mit Potter verabredet waren, Mrs. Finnigan?", presste er gequält heraus.

„Genau, Professor. Ich wollte Mr. Potter zum Quidditchfeld begleiten, da er sich das Ausscheidungstraining anschauen wollte."

„Ein Schüler sollte sich jedoch nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht außerhalb des Schlosses aufhalten." Professor Bletchley warf einen betont missbilligenden Blick auf Albus. „Das ist schließlich strengstens verboten."

„Da haben Sie selbstverständlich Recht", stimmte die Aurorin Professor Bletchley zu und schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln. „Aber das können wir Albus kaum vorwerfen. Schließlich habe ich ihn warten lassen und er wollte sicherlich nur nachsehen, wo ich bleibe. Glücklicherweise waren Sie ja zur Stelle, Professor, um mein kleines Versäumnis auszubügeln."

Professor Bletchley, der offenbar keine Chance mehr sah, Albus zur Schulleiterin zu bringen um einen Schulverweis zu erwirken, brummte lediglich noch etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, machte jedoch keine weiteren Anstalten, Albus und Serafina Finnigan aufzuhalten.

„So Albus, dann lass uns gehen. Sonst verpassen wir noch die entscheidende Phase des Ausscheidungstrainings."

Erleichtert aber vollkommen verwirrt folgte Albus der Aurorin, die sich mit entschlossenem Schritt in Richtung des hell erleuchteten Stadions aufgemacht hatte. Sobald sie jedoch außer Hör- und Sichtweite Professor Bletchleys waren, wurden die Schritte der jungen Frau deutlich langsamer und sie grinste Albus triumphierend an.

„Na, wie haben wir das gemacht? Perfekt würde ich sagen."

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Finnigan, dass Sie mich aus dieser Lage gerettet haben", brachte Albus mühsam heraus, „aber ich verstehe nicht so ganz…".

„…warum ich zum Schloss gekommen bin um Dir zu helfen?", vollendete die Hexe Albus' Frage. „Nun erstens bin ich eine Aurorin und somit immer zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort."

Albus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das ernst meinte oder ob sie versuchte ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen.

„Zweitens dachte ich, dass es meiner Karriere nicht schaden kann, wenn ich dem Sohn meines Chefs ein wenig unter die Arme greife. Und drittens…".

Jetzt gelang es Serafina Finnigan endgültig nicht weiter, eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen. Stattdessen musste sie laut lachen, ehe sie weitersprechen konnte.

„Und drittens habe ich vorhin während des Trainings ein wenig mit Deinen beiden Mitschülern Terrence und William geplaudert und die beiden haben mir erzählt, dass Du Dich wohl verspätet hast. Und da sie, als sie das Schloss verlassen hatten, sahen wer dort Wache hielt, haben sie wohl genau das befürchtet, was dann auch geschehen ist."

„Nämlich, dass ich so dumm sein würde, Professor Bletchley direkt in die Arme zu laufen." Albus lief es noch einmal kalt den Rücken herunter, als er daran dachte, wie diese Sache auch hätte ausgehen können.

„Also ich muss Ihnen wirklich noch einmal danken, Mrs. Finnigan. Ohne Sie wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich in großen Schwierigkeiten."

„Keine Ursache. Das Ganze hat mir großen Spaß gemacht. Aber jetzt musst Du mir einen Gefallen tun."

Albus hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er einer Aurorin behilflich sein könnte. Aber gleich was es auch war, er würde es tun.

„Nenn mich Serafina. Wenn Du Mrs. Finnigan zu mir sagst, denke ich immer, meine Schwiegermutter steht hinter mir. Und wenn ich realisiere, dass sie das nicht tut, fühle ich mich extrem alt."

„Aber gern doch, Mrs. Finnigan", antwortete Albus und musste laut lachen, als sich Serafina augenblicklich umdrehte und vergeblich nach ihrer Schwiegermutter Ausschau hielt.

Die Tribünen des Quidditchstadions waren nicht übermäßig gut gefüllt, aber es hatten sich doch einige Gryffindors eingefunden, um diese wichtige Trainingseinheit zu verfolgen. Albus winkte William und Terrence zu und nahm sich vor, sich ausdrücklich bei den beiden dafür zu bedanken, dass sie an ihn gedacht und ihm gewissermaßen Serafina zu Hilfe geschickt hatten. Des Weiteren konnte Albus Madam Chang und Professor Longbottom ausmachen, die wohl nicht nur anwesend waren, weil sie sich beide für Quidditch interessierten. Und schließlich erblickte er auch James, der unter dem prüfenden Blick Michael Shaws hoch in der Luft waghalsige Flugmanöver vollführte und versuchte, kleine goldene Bälle zu fangen, die ein anderer Gryffindor-Spieler in den dunklen Nachthimmel hinaus feuerte.

„Das sieht wirklich gut aus, was Dein Bruder da macht", meinte Serafina anerkennend. „Zu Beginn des Trainings war er noch ziemlich nervös und unsicher. Aber jetzt müsste er Euern Kapitän eigentlich überzeugen."

„Ja, James ist echt gut", stimmte Albus zu. „Im Gegensatz zu mir hat er wohl das Talent unserer Eltern geerbt."

Albus hatte sich nie viel daraus gemacht, dass seine Quidditchfähigkeiten im Gegensatz zu denen seines Bruders bestenfalls durchschnittlich waren. Aber nachdem er in den vergangenen Wochen mitbekommen hatte, welche Bedeutung dieser Sport für die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts hatte und da er nun selbst auf der Tribüne des Stadions saß, in dem sein Dad einst so große Erfolge gefeiert hatte, bedauerte er doch ein wenig, dass er selbst nie hier spielen würde und dass ihn die anderen nie so bewundernd beobachten würden, wie sie gerade James beobachteten.

„Mein Mann hat mir erzählt, was für ein großartiger Sucher Dein Dad war. Seamus und Dein Vater waren im gleichen Jahr in Hogwarts."

„War Dein Mann auch in Gryffindor?" Es war für Albus noch immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sich so vertraut mit der jungen Aurorin zu unterhalten.

„Aber klar. Sonst hätte ich ihn gar nicht geheiratet", antwortete Serafina mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Ich glaube er und Dein Dad haben sogar im selben Zimmer geschlafen."

„Und Du warst auch in Gryffindor?", fragte Albus weiter und fand zunehmend Gefallen an der netten Unterhaltung.

„Ich war gar nicht in Hogwarts. Den Großteil meiner Kindheit und Jugend habe ich in Italien gelebt, wo ich auch zur Schule gegangen bin. Denn natürlich gibt es auch dort eine Schule für Kinder mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Sie heißt Mentecello und ist nicht ganz so groß wie Hogwarts, ‒ aber auch sehr schön. Meine Mutter ist jedenfalls Italienerin, musst Du wissen. Mein Vater Engländer. Die Ferien habe ich aber fast immer bei meinen Großeltern in der Nähe von Newcastle verbracht. Schon als kleines Mädchen habe ich England geliebt, auch wenn ich die mediterrane Sonne natürlich schon ab und zu vermisse. Und als ich dann die Chance erhielt, mich nach meinem Schulabschluss hier zur Aurorin ausbilden zu lassen, habe ich zugegriffen."

„Aurorin zu sein ist derzeit bestimmt super spannend", beschloss Albus bei diesem Thema zu bleiben. Vielleicht konnte er ja etwas über den Fall Lestrange in Erfahrung bringen, das er noch nicht wusste.

„Keine Frage. Die Todesfälle der beiden ehemaligen Todesser sind schon eine interessante Abwechslung zur alltäglichen Routinearbeit. Wobei die Angelegenheit für mich verglichen mit den meisten meiner Kollegen nicht ganz so emotional ist. Schließlich habe ich die Zeit Voldemorts nicht wirklich miterlebt. Zum einen weil ich eben größtenteils nicht in England gelebt habe, aber vor allem weil ich damals noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Als Dein Dad Voldemort besiegt hat, bin ich noch nicht einmal nach Mentecello gegangen."

Das bedeutete, dass Serafina einige Jahre jünger als ihr Ehemann und Albus' Vater sein musste, wie Albus kurz überschlug.

„Und habt Ihr hier in Hogwarts schon etwas über den Tod Rodolphus Lestranges herausbekommen?"

Albus versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu klingen, musste jedoch erkennen, dass Serafina sofort bemerkte, was er vor hatte.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich darüber mit Dir nicht reden darf. Aber Du hast ja die besten Kontakte zur Führungsebene des Ministeriums, die man sich vorstellen kann. Versuchs doch mal damit…".

Zumindest war Serafina ob des Versuchs, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen nicht sauer, denn sie behielt ihr fröhliches Lachen bei, richtete ihren Blick jedoch wieder auf das Quidditchfeld, wo Michael Shaw alle Teilnehmer des Trainings zu sich gerufen hatte.

„Schau Albus. Sieht so aus, als sei das Training beendet. Wahrscheinlich wird gerade bekannt gegeben, wer es ins Team schafft."

In der Tat war plötzlich eine ungewöhnliche Stille im ganzen Stadion eingekehrt und fast alle Zuschauer blickten erwartungsvoll auf die Traube von Quidditchspielern, die sich in der Mitte des Spielfelds versammelt hatten. Lediglich William und Terrence hatten sich vom Spielfeld abgewandt und kamen zu Albus und Serafina gelaufen.

„Hast Du es doch noch her geschafft?", wollte Terrence wissen. „Wir hatten schon befürchtet, dass Bletchley Dir in die Quere kommen würden."

„Ist er auch. Aber zum Glück habt Ihr ja für meine Rettung gesorgt." Dankbar nickte Albus sowohl seinen beiden Mitschülern als auch Serafina zu.

Gerade als Terrence etwa erwidern wollte, kam Bewegung in die Quidditchspieler auf dem Feld, so dass er von William unterbrochen wurde.

„Glaubt Ihr James hat es geschafft?"

Sobald Albus seinen Bruder zwischen den anderen Gryffindors ausgemacht hatte und den Stolz und die Freude in James' Gesichtsausdruck sah, war er der erste, der antwortete.

„Er hat es geschafft. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Und Albus sollte Recht behalten. Nach vielen Jahren setzte James die Tradition seines Vaters und Großvaters fort. Wieder einmal war ein Potter Sucher im Quidditchteam des Hauses Gryffindor.


	11. Der Einbruch

**Kapitel 11: Der Einbruch**

Mühsam kam Albus unter einem der niederen Tische im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hervorgekrochen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts", grummelte er enttäuscht. „Mal abgesehen hiervon."

Er hielt Rose eine leere Packung Kotzpastillen aus dem Sortiment von _Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen_ entgegen und konnte sich eines leichten Schmunzelns nicht erwehren, obwohl ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht danach zumute war. Denn vor den Erstklässlern türmten sich zunehmend Berge von Hausaufgaben auf und Albus war nun bereits seit einer geschlagenen Stunde damit beschäftigt, sein Exemplar von Arsenius Bunsens _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ zu suchen, das ihm auf unerklärliche Art und Weise abhanden gekommen war.

„Dann musst Du es nach dem Unterricht bei Professor Lister im Klassenzimmer vergessen haben", meinte Rose und nahm ebenfalls mit einem Schmunzeln die leere Packung entgegen. „Alles andere haben wir bereits abgesucht, denke ich."

„Mir fällt auch nichts anderes mehr ein", stimmte Albus leicht resigniert zu. „Also auf in Listers tiefes Verlies."

„Du willst jetzt noch nachschauen gehen?" Rose schien das für keine gute Idee zu halten.

„Warum nicht? Es ist ja noch nicht wirklich spät und es würde mich beruhigen, wenn ich das Buch noch heute zurück hätte."

„Aber ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob das Klassenzimmer nicht abgeschlossen ist. Und wenn Professor Lister entdeckt hat, dass jemand sein Schulbuch vergessen hat, hat er es sicher eingesteckt, um es demjenigen wieder zurück zu geben. Hast Du nicht sogar Deinen Namen hinein geschrieben?"

„Ja, hab ich. Und was Du sagst stimmt sicher alles. Ich hätte das Buch nur einfach gerne möglichst schnell wieder."

Rose zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, dann seufzte sie leise und marschierte entschlossen in Richtung des Ausgangs. „Na dann, gehen wir es holen."

Albus wusste genau, dass Rose am liebsten schon lange über ihren Schulaufgaben sitzen würde und rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie ihm beim Suchen geholfen hatte und ihn nun sogar noch begleiten wollte. Und spätestens als sie in den unterirdischen Teil des Schlosses kamen, war Albus ganz froh, dass er nicht alleine unterwegs war. Natürlich war er schon häufig hier unten gewesen, aber während der Unterrichtszeiten tummelten sich in den Gängen Schüler, die sich unterhielten, lachten oder sich balgten. Nun war alles menschenleer und still und lediglich die Fackeln, die an der Wand befestigt waren, gaben ein seltsam knisterndes Geräusch von sich.

„Pssst." Plötzlich gab ihm Rose zu verstehen, dass er stehenbleiben und ganz leise sein sollte. Und tatsächlich hörte nun auch Albus Schritte, die sich ihnen von hinten näherten. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund besorgt zu sein. Es war noch lange keine Nachtruhe und soweit Albus wusste, war es auch nicht verboten, sich hier aufzuhalten. Andererseits war es vielleicht besser vorsichtig zu sein und unentdeckt zu bleiben und so schlichen Albus und Rose schnell um die nächste Ecke, in der Hoffnung, dass wer auch immer hinter ihnen unterwegs war nicht ebenfalls in diese Richtung abbiegen würde.

Dieser Gang war schmaler und dunkler und Albus hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er führte. Die beiden kauerten sich an einer besonders dunklen Stelle an die Wand, als die Schritte auch bereits lauter und lauter wurden und eine Gestalt zügigen Schrittes den breiteren Gang, den Albus und Rose gerade verlassen hatten, entlang lief, ohne die beiden zu bemerken.

„Das war Professor Valerian, oder?", fragte Albus flüsternd bei Rose nach, die mit einem leisen, kaum definierbaren Grunzen antwortete, das wohl Zustimmung bedeuten sollte. Offensichtlich empfand Rose die Situation als ähnlich skurril und peinlich wie Albus selbst. Leicht panisch und ohne irgendetwas angestellt zu haben, waren sie vor ihrem eigenen Lehrer, der auch noch zu den freundlichen und gutmütigen seiner Zunft zählte, grundlos in einen engen, dunklen Gang geflohen, um sich zu verstecken. Was hatten sie erwartet? Einen Bergtroll, einen Todesser, Professor Bletchley? Andererseits war die Atmosphäre in Hogwarts noch immer ein wenig angespannt, auch wenn seit dem Mord an Rodolphus Lestrange bereits über zwei Wochen vergangen waren.

„Da haben wir wohl ein wenig überreagiert", meinte Albus leicht zerknirscht.

„Ein wenig. Zum Glück hat er uns nicht gesehen", antwortete Rose sichtlich erleichtert. „Das wäre echt peinlich gewesen. Trotzdem frage ich mich, was Professor Valerian hier unten macht. Schließlich unterrichtet er Geschichte und nicht Zaubertränke."

„Er wird schon einen Grund haben." Albus fand nicht wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches dabei, dass sich einer der Lehrer hier aufhielt. „Lass uns einfach schnell weitergehen und nach dem Buch schauen."

Als die beiden das Klassenzimmer, in dem der Unterricht bei Professor Lister stattfand erreichten, hörten sie sogleich, dass sich jemand in dem Raum befand. Zögernd blieben sie vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen und schauten sich verdutzt an.

„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass um diese Zeit noch jemand in dem Klassenzimmer ist", flüsterte Rose.

„Vielleicht ist es Lister, der aufräumt oder etwas für morgen vorbereitet. Es hört sich jedenfalls so an, als ob jemand Kessel herum räumt", versuchte Albus die Geräusche, die aus dem Raum nach außen drangen, einzuordnen."

„Oder es ist Professor Valerian", schlug Rose vor. „Schließlich muss er irgendwo hingegangen sein."

„Die Frage ist, was wir jetzt machen." Unschlüssig blickte Albus zuerst auf die Tür des Klassenzimmers, dann auf Rose.

„Na was schon", antwortete diese ein wenig zu energisch. „Wir gehen da jetzt rein und schauen nach Deinem Buch. Deswegen sind wir schließlich hergekommen."

Albus konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sich Rose nach der überstürzten Aktion von gerade eben auf gar keinen Fall noch einmal ängstlich zeigen wollte. Und auch wenn sich Albus bei der ganzen Sache nicht mehr wirklich wohl fühlte und ihm sein Zaubertränkebuch inzwischen gar nicht mehr ganz so wichtig war, musste er Rose beipflichten. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund, warum sie nicht in dieses Zimmer gehen sollten.

„Sollen wir anklopfen?"

Rose nickte und Albus schlug dreimal kräftig gegen die stabile Tür aus dunklem Holz.

Drinnen verstummten die Geräusche und es blieb für einen kurzen Moment still, ehe eine vertraute Stimme sie freundlich zum Eintreten aufforderte.

Der Raum, in dem normalerweise der Unterricht im Fach Zaubertränke stattfand, hatte sich merklich verändert. Statt Messingkesseln standen Kochtöpfe auf den kleinen Feuerstellen und an Stelle der magischen Zutaten, die gewöhnlich hier zu sehen waren, entdeckte Albus zwei große, bläulich schimmernde Fische, ein Stück Fleisch am Knochen, allerlei Gewürze sowie Eier, Mehl, Milch und noch vieles mehr. Aus dem Unterrichtsraum war eine Küche geworden, in der Professor Lister und Professor Valerian am Werk waren.

„Ah, Miss Weasley und Mr. Potter." Professor Lister lachte den beiden freundlich zu, während er recht behände grüne Bohnen zurecht schnitt. „Sie wundern sich sicher, was wir hier machen."

Offenbar hatte Professor Lister Albus' verwirrten Blick richtig interpretiert.

„Ein wenig, Sir."

„Nun. Professor Valerian und ich sind begeisterte Hobbyköche und so zwei, dreimal im Monat funktionieren wir dieses Klassenzimmer zu einer Küche um und versuchen uns an etwas außergewöhnlichen Gerichten."

„Und das tun wir ohne jegliche magische Unterstützung", ergänzte Professor Valerian. „Wir sind nämlich der Meinung, dass die Muggelküche der unseren alles in allem überlegen ist. Wenn beim Kochen zu häufig der Zauberstab eingesetzt wird und Hilfsmittel wie selbstrührende Kochlöffel oder extra-schnellbratende Pfannen verwendet werden, geht dies auf Kosten der Sorgfalt und der Kreativität und damit letztlich des Geschmacks."

„Aber das Essen hier in Hogwarts schmeckt doch allen richtig gut. Und das wird sicher auf magische Weise zubereitet", wandte Albus noch immer skeptisch ein.

„Das ist fraglos richtig", räumte Professor Valerian sogleich ein, „und ich wollte keinesfalls unsere Schulküche kritisieren. Die Hauselfen leisten dort vorzügliche Arbeit und das Essen ist ausgezeichnet. Wahrscheinlich kann keine vergleichbare Großküche in der Muggelwelt mit Hogwarts mithalten. Und wahrscheinlich ist auch das alltägliche Essen in magischen Haushalten besser als in Muggelhaushalten. Aber ich bleibe dabei: Was die Spitzenküche betrifft sind die Muggelköche in den Feinschmeckerrestaurants den unseren überlegen."

„Wie wäre es", schlug Professor Lister vor, „wenn Sie beide einfach einmal probieren – auch wenn das, was wir hier machen, nicht wirklich mit der Gourmetküche der Muggel vergleichbar ist."

Ein wenig unschlüssig blickte Albus zu Rose, die ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, während sie dem kleinen Vortrag der beiden Lehrer scheinbar interessiert zuhörte. Aber Albus, der Rose besser kannte, wusste genau, dass sie das ganze inzwischen für pure Zeitverschwendung hielt und ziemlich genervt war. Dennoch wäre es natürlich äußerst unhöflich gewesen, das Angebot Professor Listers abzulehnen. Rose schien das genauso zu sehen, denn kurz bevor Albus zu einer Antwort ansetzte, war sie ihm bereits zuvor gekommen.

„Gerne, Professor. Wir möchten Sie aber keineswegs aufhalten."

„Oh, das tun Sie nicht. Wir kochen nur gemeinsam, wenn wir genug Zeit haben. Hektik und Stress verderben das beste Rezept."

„Außerdem haben wir das Dessert schon zubereitet." Professor Valerian hatte bereits zwei kleine Schälchen in der Hand, die er Albus und Rose überreichte. „Damit beginnen wir üblicherweise, jedenfalls wenn es sich um ein Dessert handelt, das auskühlen muss. Nehmt Euch zwei Löffel und dann versucht unsere Crème Brûlée mit leichtem Feigengeschmack."

Albus fand, dass die Crème, die ein wenig wie angebrannter Vanillepudding mit einer merkwürdig grünlichen Färbung aussah, nicht schlecht schmeckte. Mit dem Pudding von Oma Molly konnte sie allerdings nicht mithalten. Dennoch bemühte sich Albus, etwas begeisterter dreinzuschauen als er in Wirklichkeit war.

Lister und Valerian schienen mit der Reaktion von Albus und Rose zufrieden zu sein und endlich wechselte Professor Valerian das Thema.

„Aber sagt mal, warum seid Ihr eigentlich hier? Mit unserer Crème Brûlée dürfte es wohl nichts zu tun haben."

„Nein, Sir", wandte sich Albus nun vor allem an Professor Lister. „Ich vermisse mein Zaubertränkebuch und wir hatten gehofft, es hier im Klassenzimmer zu finden."

„Verstehe. Sie meinen, Sie hätten es vielleicht nach dem Unterricht hier vergessen", antwortete der Professor und dachte kurz nach, ehe er fortfuhr. „Aber nein, ich habe kein Buch gesehen, das liegen geblieben wäre. Tut mir leid, Mr. Potter."

„Trotzdem vielen Dank, Professor. Ich hoffe, ich finde es doch noch irgendwo anders." Tatsächlich hatte Albus jedoch kaum noch Hoffnung, wenn er daran dachte, wo er und Rose bereits überall gesucht hatten.

„Na machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Mr. Potter", war Professor Lister bemüht, ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Falls Sie Ihr Buch tatsächlich nicht wiederfinden, können Sie bestimmt das von Miss Weasley mitbenutzen bis Sie sich ein neues gekauft haben. Oder ich schaue, ob sich hier noch irgendwo ein altes Exemplar befindet, welches Sie sich solange ausleihen können."

Albus bedankte sich nochmals bei Professor Lister, dann verließen er und Rose das Klassenzimmer im Verlies und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.

„Ein bisschen verrückt sind die beiden schon", meinte Albus, als sie die Treppe erreicht hatten, die aus dem untersten Geschoss nach oben führte. „Treffen sich im Verlies zum Kochen."

„Ich finde es eigentlich gut, dass Professor Lister und Professor Valerian der Auffassung sind, dass sie von Muggeln etwas lernen können", erwiderte Rose. „Aber wie sie vom Kochen sprechen – als handele es sich dabei um eine besonders bedeutsame und anspruchsvolle Form der Magie – ist schon… seltsam." Rose lächelte ein wenig gequält. „Immerhin haben wir dadurch eine leckere Crème Brûlée bekommen, wenn wir schon Dein Buch nicht gefunden haben. So war unser kleiner Ausflug ins Verlies nicht ganz umsonst."

„Apropos Zaubertränkebuch. Darum werde ich mich gleich kümmern. Ich schreibe meiner Mum, dass sie ein neues besorgen und mir schicken soll. Je früher ich es bekomme, desto besser."

„Gut. Aber vergiss nicht, dass Du auch noch eine Menge Schulaufgaben zu erledigen hast", sagte Rose und ging eiligen Schrittes davon, um sich endlich ihren eigenen Aufgaben zu widmen.

Albus fühlte sich in der Tat ein wenig ertappt. Natürlich brauchte er ein neues Schulbuch. Aber nun, da er sich damit abgefunden hatte, sein verlorenes Exemplar nicht wieder zu bekommen, wäre es auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger nicht angekommen. Wenn er jetzt jedoch in die Eulerei ging, gab ihm das die Möglichkeit, die Erledigung seiner Hausaufgaben, auf die er überhaupt keine Lust hatte, noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Außerdem war es Albus ein echtes Bedürfnis, sich wieder einmal seinem Waldkautz Pete zu widmen, den er in den letzten Wochen sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Seit der Unterricht in fast allen Fächern an Fahrt aufgenommen hatte und die Erstklässler mit immer mehr Hausaufgaben zugehäuft wurden, hatte er kaum noch Zeit für seinen treuen Gefährten gefunden.

Albus war erst zum zweiten Mal in der Eulerei, die sich ganz oben im Westturm von Hogwarts befand. In dem hohen Raum mit glaslosen Fenstern lebten sowohl die Posteulen der Schüler als auch die Eulen der Schule, die sich jeder Schüler ausleihen konnte. Während sich die Vögel hier ausnehmend wohl zu fühlen schienen, gefiel Albus dieser Ort überhaupt nicht, denn der Boden der Eulerei war nicht nur mit Stroh bedeckt, sondern auch mit Kot und Resten von kleinen Nagetieren übersät, so dass es in dem runden Raum widerlich stank.

Als Pete Albus entdeckte, kam er sofort herbei geflogen, setzte sich auf seine Schulter und begann zärtlich an Albus' Ohr zu knabbern. Albus hatte schon von Eulen gehört, die tödlich beleidigt sein konnten, wenn ihre Besitzer sie vernachlässigten. Glücklicherweise schien Pete ein solcher Wesenszug völlig fremd zu sein. Während Albus versuchte, sich sanft gegen die Zuneigungsbezeugungen seines Käutzchens zu wehren und sein Ohr zu retten, verließ er die Eulerei und setzte sich gemeinsam mit Pete auf eine Treppenstufe, von der aus man durch eines der hohen Fenster des Turmes einen schönen Blick über den großen See hatte, auch wenn es inzwischen schon recht dunkel geworden war. Angeblich lebten in dem See außer dem Riesenkraken auch noch echte Wassermenschen. Albus fragte sich, ob er diese seltsamen Wesen eines Tages einmal zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Glücklicherweise hatte Pete inzwischen von Albus' Ohr abgelassen und ließ sich stattdessen von diesem über sein seidig schimmerndes Gefieder streichen, was dem Waldkautz gelegentlich ein zufriedenes Glucksen entlockte. Albus ließ seine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen und die Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen Revue passieren. Der gewaltsame Tod Rodolphus Lestranges hatte Hogwarts verändert. Die Atmosphäre in dem alten Schulgebäude war düsterer geworden und die Schüler waren bedrückter und weniger ausgelassen. Selbst die Lehrer wirkten ernster, auch wenn dies bei einigen von ihnen keinen großen Unterschied machte. Nur langsam entspannte sich die Situation. Die beiden Auroren hatten Hogwarts inzwischen wieder verlassen und die Sicherheitsbestimmungen für die Schüler waren ein klein wenig gelockert worden. Der Tagesprophet beschäftigte sich gelegentlich noch immer mit den Mordfällen Nott und Lestrange, wenn auch nicht mehr auf den ersten Seiten der Zeitung. Aber wirkliche Neuigkeiten oder spektakuläre Ermittlungsergebnisse hatte es nicht gegeben.

Dennoch hatte Albus in den vergangenen Tagen viel Neues über Todesser im Allgemeinen und die Lestranges im Speziellen erfahren. All das hatte er Rose zu verdanken, die nahezu jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, um sich umfassend über die Zeit Voldemorts und dessen Anhänger zu informieren und das Wichtigste davon an Albus weiterzugeben. So hatte Rose unter anderem in Erfahrung gebracht, in welch schrecklichem Verhältnis Neville zu den Lestranges stand. Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange hatten gemeinsam mit Bartemius Crouch jr., einem weiteren Todesser, Nevilles Eltern so lange gefoltert, bis sie dem Wahnsinn verfielen und von diesem Zeitpunkt an im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen ohne wirkliches Bewusstsein dahin vegetierten. Albus und Rose waren schockiert und betroffen. Natürlich war es leicht vorstellbar, dass Neville die Lestranges hasste und vielleicht auch Rachegedanken hegte. Dennoch waren beide davon überzeugt, dass er nichts mit den jüngsten Morden zu tun hatte, und sie hatten beschlossen, Neville vorerst nicht auf dieses Thema anzusprechen.

Rose hatte Albus vor allem das Buch _Jahre der Dunkelheit – Aufstieg und Fall des Lord Voldemort_ von einem gewissen _Virgil Wellby _ans Herz gelegt, das er unbedingt selbst lesen müsse. Es sei nicht allzu wissenschaftlich und ausführlich, würde aber dennoch alle zentralen Punkte des Themas abdecken. Im Klartext hieß dies, dass Rose dieses Buch zwar nicht für das beste aber immerhin für dasjenige hielt, das für Albus am besten zum Lesen geeignet sei. Natürlich sprach aus dieser Haltung ein klein wenig Arroganz, aber Albus war Rose deswegen nicht wirklich böse, denn letztlich hatte sie ja Recht.

Wenn Albus an die anderen Jungs aus seinem Jahrgang dachte, gehörte er zwar nicht einmal zu denjenigen, die besonders ungern lasen. Aber das zunehmend große Lesepensum, das er allein für den Unterricht zu absolvieren hatte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei auch noch außerhalb der Schule mit großer Begeisterung zu lesen – und schon gar keine Bücher, die man in der Bibliothek finden konnte. Dennoch hatte er sich aufgerafft, das von Rose empfohlene Buch einmal zur Hand zu nehmen und etwas darin zu schmökern. Und tatsächlich war das, was er da gelesen hatte, nicht uninteressant gewesen, auch wenn er lediglich das erste Kapitel über die Kindheit und Schulzeit Voldmorts geschafft und ein bisschen im Inhaltsverzeichnis herumgeblättert hatte. Albus hatte sich fest vorgenommen, das Buch von Wellby weiter zu lesen, hatte allerdings bisher noch nicht wieder den Weg in die Bibliothek gefunden.

Pete hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und atmete immer schwerer. Er schien tatsächlich eingedöst zu sein. Albus beschloss, ihn nicht gleich wieder aufzuwecken, sondern noch ein wenig auf der Treppe sitzen zu bleiben, obwohl er sich eigentlich um seine Hausaufgaben kümmern sollte. Im Unterricht lief es allerdings gar nicht so schlecht für ihn, wie Albus fand. In den meisten Fächern kam er gut mit und bewältigte den Unterrichtsstoff ohne größere Probleme. Und dass er nicht so glänzen konnte wie Rose, machte ihm nichts aus – damit hatte er eh nicht gerechnet. Mehr machte ihm da schon die Tatsache zu schaffen, dass sich Cameron als ziemlich guter und ehrgeiziger Schüler erwies, der ihm in einigen Dingen voraus war.

Am meisten Spaß machte Albus noch immer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Denn seit sie dort mit praktischen Übungen zur Selbstverteidigung begonnen hatten, fand er den Unterricht bei Professor Topshot äußerst interessant und kurzweilig. Den Schockzauber beherrschte Albus inzwischen mit immer größerer Konstanz und Präzisison und lediglich Rose, Cameron und Scorpio Malfoy konnten ihm in den Duellen, die Professor Topshot nun häufig als Übungsform praktizieren ließ, einigermaßen die Stirn bieten. Und auch beim neu eingeführten Schildzauber stellte sich Albus bisher ziemlich geschickt an.

Zunehmend mühseliger und öder wurde dagegen Geschichte der Zauberei. Albus fürchtete, dass er sich wohl doch der Meinung der meisten älteren Schüler ebenso wie der seiner Klassenkameraden würde anschließen müssen – dass Professor Valerian zwar nett, sein Unterricht jedoch ziemlich langweilig sei. Aber das Auswendiglernen von griechischen Götterlisten oder von Stammbäumen irgendwelcher athenischer, spartanischer oder thebanischer Zaubererfamilien war nun wirklich nicht dazu angetan, Schüler zu begeistern. Da konnten auch vereinzelte interessante Fragestellungen – beispielsweise ob Odysseus Circe nur widerstehen konnte, weil er selbst ein Zauberer war – den Gesamteindruck nicht entscheidend verbessern.

Am Schlimmsten war aber nach wie vor Verwandlung. Seit dem nächtlichen Zwischenfall während des Quidditch-Auswahltrainings war Professor Bletchleys Verhalten Albus gegenüber noch kälter und fieser, auch wenn Albus eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass dies gar nicht möglich sei. Albus war peinlichst darauf bedacht, Bletchley keinen Anlass für eine Bestrafung zu geben, aber sein Interesse am Fach Verwandlung und demzufolge auch seine schulischen Leistungen waren auf dem Tiefpunkt. Und wenn Bletchley ihn schon nicht bestrafen konnte, so nutzte er Albus' mangelhafte Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten, um ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit bloß zu stellen. Darüber hinaus war auch Albus' Bruder James wieder zunehmend ins Visier des verhassten Lehrers geraten, wie Albus erfahren hatte. Ob dies ebenfalls mit der nächtlichen Begebenheit, an der Bletchley, Albus und Serafina Finnigan beteiligt gewesen waren, zusammenhing oder ob es einfach mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass James der neue Sucher des Gryffindor-Teams war und das Match gegen Slytherin bevorstand, wusste Albus nicht. Jedenfalls schien Bletchley der Familie Potter den Krieg erklärt zu haben.

Draußen war es inzwischen beinahe völlig dunkel geworden und Albus blieb nun nichts anderes übrig als Pete vorsichtig zu wecken und sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Aber bis zum nächsten Tag hatte er noch einige Arbeit vor sich, die er nicht völlig vernachlässigen konnte. An sein verlorenes Zaubertränkebuch dachte Albus überhaupt nicht mehr und seiner Mutter deswegen eine Nachricht zu schicken, hatte er vollkommen vergessen.

Aufgrund der gleichermaßen aufregenden wie bedrohlichen Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen hatten Rose und Albus längere Zeit keine Gelegenheit zu einem Besuch bei Hagrid gehabt. Umso mehr freuten sie sich, dass sie diese liebgewonnene Gewohnheit an diesem Freitagnachmittag wieder aufnehmen konnten. Für einen Tag mitten im November gab sich die Sonne noch einmal alle erdenkliche Mühe und sorgte für angenehme Temperaturen, so dass sich einige Schüler im Freien aufhielten, als Albus und Rose das Schloss durch das große Eingangstor verließen. Aber obwohl die Schüler, so lange es hell war, wieder nach draußen durften, war der erlaubte Bereich auf das Gelände unmittelbar um die Schule herum begrenzt. Auch Hagrids Hütte befand sich zu nahe am Verbotenen Wald, so dass Albus mit ihm ausgemacht hatte, dass er sie am Schloss abholen würde.

„Schau mal, wer dort drüben herumlungert", machte Rose ihn auf eine Gruppe von Schülern aufmerksam, die sich in etwa dreißig Schritten Entfernung angeregt unterhielten.

Albus erkannte sie sofort als die Slytherins, die ihm das Leben schwer machten, wo sie nur konnten. Es waren Vance Cameron, Eunice Filmore, Celia Stanford, Benjamin Pucey und Philip Warrington. Allerdings standen auch zwei ältere Schüler bei der Gruppe, die Albus nicht kannte.

„Der größere von beiden ist Derek Vaisey", wusste Rose Bescheid. „Der ist im fünften Jahr. Bei dem anderen bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich meine, er heißt Gillespie. Oder so ähnlich."

Als die Slytherins Albus und Rose bemerkten, stellten sie ihre Unterhaltung für einen Moment ein und schauten zu den beiden hinüber. Insbesondere Cameron hatte wieder ein spöttisches Grinsen aufgesetzt, das wohl Überlegenheit demonstrieren sollte. Er flüsterte den anderen ein paar Worte zu und erntete einige Lacher. Dann setzten die Slytherins ihr Gespräch fort, wobei Cameron und Vaisey die Wortführer zu sein schienen.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass diese Idioten so verschwörerisch mit älteren Schülern herumhängen", sagte Albus nachdenklich. „Ich fürchte, die hecken irgendetwas aus."

„Das ist gut möglich", antwortete Rose. „Aber es war eh nicht zu erwarten, dass uns Cameron und seine Gang in Ruhe lassen würden."

„Jedenfalls müssen wir vorsichtig sein", meinte Albus ziemlich frustriert. Er war es leid, unentwegt auf der Hut sein zu müssen. Seine Stimmung verbesserte sich jedoch augenblicklich wieder, als er Hagrid freudestrahlend auf sie zustapfen sah.

„Hallo Ihr beiden. Hoffe, es geht Euch gut."

Albus und Rose begrüßten Hagrid herzlich, waren allerdings etwas überrascht, als er sie nicht in Richtung seiner Hütte sondern geradewegs in den Verbotene Wald hinein führte.

„Hab was entdeckt, das muss ich Euch zeigen. Werdet sie natürlich auch noch im Unterricht kennen lernen."

Albus, der schon mehrfach von Hagrids Vorliebe für Monster aller Art gehört hatte, befürchtete schon das Schlimmste.

„Sind nich' wirklich selten, kommen aber normalerweise nur tiefer im Wald vor. Dass einer so weit am Rand lebt, iss echt ungewöhnlich."

Hagrid signalisierte Albus und Rose jetzt leise zu sein und führte sie direkt zu einem mächtigen Baum, der ziemlich alt zu sein schien, von dem Albus aber nicht wusste, um was für eine Art es sich handelte."

„Iss nich' leicht zu entdecken, so ein Bowtruckle", flüsterte Hagrid ganz aufgeregt, „aber schaut mal genau hin, vielleicht findet Ihr ihn ja."

„Wie sieht denn so ein Bowtruckle aus?", wollte Rose wissen und Albus fand, dass dies eine sehr gute Frage war, denn bisher hatte er in dem riesigen Baum nichts Außergewöhnliches ausmachen können.

„Er hat die Farbe des Baumes, in dem er lebt und ganz dünne Arme und Beine, die aussehen wie Zweige. Deshalb iss er ja so schwer zu entdecken." Hagrid bemühte sich noch immer ganz leise zu sprechen, was ihm mit seiner kräftigen Stimme allerdings nicht allzu gut gelang. „Und sind nich' ganz ungefährlich, die Bowtruckles, auch wenn se klein sind. Verteidigen ihren Baum mit ihren gefährlichen, spitzen Fingern."

Beinahe gleichzeitig traten Albus und Rose einen Schritt zurück, was Hagrid jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Dann versuchen wir ihn mal anzulocken." Hagrid kramte in den beiden großen Taschen seines Mantels und brachte ein kleines Holzdöschen und einen rosafarbenen Regenschirm zum Vorschein.

„Sind Holzläuse", flüsterte Hagrid erklärend und hielt Albus und Rose das Döschen entgegen. „Die mögen Bowtruckles am liebsten. Da können se nich' widerstehn."

„Und der Regenschirm?", fragte Albus neugierig nach.

„Der iss nur zur Sicherheit."

Mit dieser Antwort konnte Albus zwar nichts anfangen, aber er beobachtete nun, wie Hagrid das Döschen vorsichtig öffnete und mit seinem langen Arm in den Baum hinein hielt. Eine Weile tat sich nichts, aber dann hörten sie weiter oben im Geäst ein leises Rascheln und konnten sehen, wie sich einige Äste und einige der wenigen bunt gefärbten Blätter, die noch am Baum hingen, bewegten. Dann war wieder alles ruhig. Albus vermutete, dass der Bowtruckle der ganzen Sache nicht traute und erst einmal vorsichtig alles beobachtete. Das schien auch Hagrid so zu sehen, denn er stellte das Döschen mit den Holzläusen auf einen der breiteren Äste des Baumes und zog sich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Damit schien sich der Bowtruckle sicher genug zu fühlen, denn bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken tat sich wieder etwas im Geäst des großen Baumes und das Rascheln kam näher. Und dann konnten Albus, Rose und Hagrid das außergewöhnliche Tier tatsächlich sehen. Der Bowtruckle war vielleicht zwanzig Zentimeter lang und für Albus und Rose nur zu erkennen, weil er sich bewegte. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man seine kleinen Äuglein erkennen, mit denen er den Halbriesen und die beiden Menschenkinder skeptisch begutachtete, ehe er geschickt zu dem Döschen kletterte und sich über die Holzläuse hermachte.

„Der ist ja echt ganz süß", meinte Rose, nachdem sie das kleine Kerlchen noch eine Weile beobachtet hatten, ehe sie sich zurückzogen und ihn in Ruhe ließen.

„Ja, nich' war", stimmte Hagrid vehement zu. „Die Bowtruckles leben vor allem in Bäumen aus Holz, das zum Herstellen von Zauberstäben verwendet wird. Wenn man versucht an solches Holz zu kommen, können se echt sauer werden. Aber ansonsten sind se liebe, kleine Tierchen."

Albus wollte sich gerade erkundigen, was es mit dem rosa Regenschirm auf sich hatte, als Hagrid eine Bemerkung machte, die ihn diese Frage sofort wieder vergessen ließ.

„Da hinten hab' ich übrigens Lestrange gefunden. Führte ja zu ner ziemlichen Aufregung. So was hatten wir lange nich' in Hogwarts."

„Kannst Du uns die genaue Stelle zeigen, Hagrid?", fragte Rose, die genauso wie Albus plötzlich hellwach war.

„Na ja, warum nich'?", antwortete der Wildhüter und führte die beiden ein ganzes Stück in den Wald hinein. „Iss allerdings nix mehr zu sehen."

Rodolphus Lestranges Leichnam hatte an einer Stelle zwischen dem Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und einer Lichtung gelegen, die Albus einige Meter weiter im Inneren des Waldes ausmachen konnte.

„Es war am Abend der großen Halloween-Party. Haben uns ja dort noch getroffen und unterhalten. Hab' dann die Party verlassen und meine übliche Runde gemacht. Tiere füttern, nach dem Rechten sehen und so."

Albus wunderte sich ein wenig, dass Hagrid ihnen so freimütig von diesem Ereignis erzählte, aber offensichtlich hatte ihm niemand verboten darüber zu sprechen und er sah es wohl auch nicht als etwas an, das vertraulich zu behandeln wäre.

„Zunächst hab' ich nix ungewöhnliches festgestellt. Aber als ich den Thestralen ihr Futter brachte, hab ich gemerkt, das was nich' stimmte. Waren ungewöhnlich nervös. Also hab' ich mich genauer umgeschaut."

Hagrid zeigte auf die Lichtung, die Albus bereits entdeckt hatte.

„Das war dort drüben. Da kommen die Thestrale abends immer hin. Wissen, dass sie was zu fressen kriegen. Aber es war stockdunkel. Und obwohl ich natürlich den Lumos-Zauber benutzt hab', hab' ich zuerst nix entdeckt. Aber eines der Tiere hat mich in die richtige Richtung geführt. Sind schlaue Tiere, die Thestrale. Und haben eine besondere Verbindung zum Tod."

Albus schauderte ein wenig. Er hatte schon von Thestralen gehört, konnte sich aber nicht mehr genau erinnern, in welchem Zusammenhang das war. Er nahm sich vor, Rose danach zu fragen. Aber das konnte zunächst warten.

„Jedenfalls lag hier, wo wir jetzt stehn, Lestrange", fuhr Hagrid fort. „Hab' festgestellt, dass er tot war und hab' dann sofort McGonagall informiert."

„Weißt Du wie Lestrange gestorben ist?", hakte Rose nach.

„Würde wetten, dass es der unverzeihliche Todesfluch war."

„Avada Kedavra?"

Hagrid nickte wortlos.

„Aber sprich's lieber nich' aus, Rose. Jedenfalls hatte er keine sichtbare Verletzung oder sowas. War aber definitiv tot."

Rose schaute sich noch einige Minuten lang um, schien aber nichts Interessantes mehr zu entdecken. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam in Hagrids Hütte, wo sie Tee tranken und über andere Dinge sprachen. Zu Albus' Enttäuschung gelang es ihm das ganze folgende Wochenende nicht, nochmals mit Rose über den Fall Lestrange zu sprechen. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich nun endgültig in der Bibliothek einquartiert hatte. Möglicherweise war sie irgendeiner Sache auf der Spur. Und Albus kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sie hierbei zu stören. Früher oder später würde sie mit ihm darüber reden. Stattdessen verbrachte Albus den Großteil des Wochenendes mit den anderen Gryffindor-Jungs aus der ersten und zweiten Klasse sowie mit Howard Smith und Clive Montgomery aus Hufflepuff. Kendrick und Terrence zeigten den anderen, wie man Fußball spielte, sie erforschten einige Ecken des Schlosses, die sie noch nicht kannten und vor allem unterhielten sie sich über den anstehenden Höhepunkt der kommenden Woche: den Beginn der Quidditch-Schulmeisterschaft mit dem Match Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.

Wie Albus erfuhr, war die jüngere Quidditch-Geschichte des Hauses Gryffindor ziemlich beschämend. Vor neun Jahren gelang es dem Team das letzte Mal, den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen, während es in der Zeit danach vor allem die Mannschaften von Slytherin und Hufflepuff waren, die das Turnier dominierten. Allerdings war das Gryffindor-Team in den letzten drei Jahren durchaus wieder konkurrenzfähig gewesen und hatte beispielsweise vor zwei Jahren einen vielumjubelten Sieg gegen Slytherin eingefahren, auch wenn es am Ende zum Gesamtsieg nicht reichte.

Die Stimmung bei den Fans war jedenfalls ausgezeichnet, als Albus am Abend des großen Matches neben Rose auf der Tribüne des Quidditch-Stadions Platz nahm. Viele Schüler trugen rote Jacken, Pullover oder Schals und schwenkten Fahnen, auf denen der goldene Löwe – das Wappentier von Gyffindor – abgebildet war. Alexander, der direkt hinter Albus saß, hatte eine riesige Tröte mitgebracht, in die er unaufhörlich hinein blies und einen solchen Lärm verursachte, dass sich Albus ernsthafte Sorgen um sein Trommelfell machte. Überhaupt war es unglaublich laut im brechend vollen Stadion und die ganze Schule schien auf den Beinen zu sein. Auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs wollten sich dieses Match nicht entgehen lassen.

Albus betrachtete gerade die Ehrentribüne, auf der Professor McGonagall zwischen Neville und Professor Bletchley saß, die beide Schals in den Farben ihres Hauses trugen. Da flogen die beiden Teams unter dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Zuschauer und angeführt von Madam Chang in die Arena ein. Albus erkannte James, der von allen vierzehn Spielern der kleinste und schmächtigste war, obwohl er eigentlich eine für sein Alter durchaus beachtliche Körpergröße besaß. Vor allem Stan Bole, der Kapitän des Slytherin-Teams und ein außergewöhnlich großer und bulliger Typ, wirkte ausgesprochen angsteinflößend. Außerdem erkannte Albus Derek Vaisey, den er noch vor wenigen Tagen mit Cameron und dessen Gang beobachtet hatte und der als Jäger für die Slytherins spielte.

Sobald Madam Chang das Spiel freigegeben hatte, ging das Team in den grünen Trikots äußerst hart und brutal zu Werke. Und leider schienen sich die Gryffindors davon beeindrucken zu lassen, denn schon bald gewann das Slytherin-Team die Oberhand. James hielt sich weitgehend abseits des großen Getümmels auf, aber seine Aufgabe als Sucher bestand ja auch ausschließlich darin, sich auf den goldenen Schnatz zu konzentrieren. An den letzten beiden Tagen war James ein reines Nervenbündel gewesen und Albus hoffte inständig, dass James seine Nervosität im Laufe des Spiels würde ablegen können.

Robbie Frobisher, der Hüter der Gryffindors, machte ein starkes Spiel und vereitelte einige hochkarätige Chancen der Slytherins. Aber schließlich gelang es Vaisey den ersten Treffer zu erzielen und damit den Bann zu brechen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit ging Slytherin nun mit 50:0 in Führung und lediglich Ian Frobisher, Robbies jüngerer Bruder, und Michael Shaw, der Gryffindor-Kapitän, konnten dem aggressiven Spiel der Slytherins noch etwas entgegen setzen. Shaw gelangen zwei Treffer, aber auch dies brachte die Spieler in den grünen Umhängen mit der silbernen Schlange als Wappen nicht aus dem Rhythmus. Schnell bauten sie ihren Vorsprung wieder auf 80:20 aus und die gute Stimmung im Lager der Gryffindors wich zunehmend einer gewissen Resignation. Alexanders Tröte war nur noch selten zu vernehmen und Louis und Henry, die die Schlachtgesänge der Fans vorgegeben hatten, sahen sich mehr und mehr ratlos an.

Ganz unerwartet kam jedoch noch einmal Bewegung in das einseitige Spiel, denn plötzlich beschränkte sich James nicht mehr nur darauf das Match zu beobachten und gelegentlich einem Klatscher auszuweichen, sondern er schlug eine ganz bestimmte Richtung ein und beschleunigte. Offenbar hatte er den goldenen Schnatz entdeckt und machte sich nun daran diesen zu verfolgen und zu fangen. Um Albus herum standen alle auf und versuchten ebenfalls den kleinsten der Qudidditchbälle auszumachen. Und auch in die Mannschaft der Slytherins kam Bewegung, denn wenn James zu diesem Zeitpunkt den goldenen Schnatz fangen würde, wäre ein bisher überlegen geführtes Spiel verloren. Harriet Melton, die Sucherin der Slytherins, machte sich an die Verfolgung von James, war jedoch ziemlich weit von ihm entfernt. Der einzige, der sich in James' Nähe befand, war Bole. Und so schwerfällig er auch wirkte, erfasste er die Situation doch augenblicklich – er musste mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass James Potter den goldenen Schnatz an sich brachte.

Im ganzen Stadion war es nun geradezu totenstill, die Spannung war mit den Händen greifbar. Und plötzlich entdeckte Albus den kleinen goldenen Ball mit den silbernen Flügeln, an dessen

Verfolgung sich James gemacht hatte. Nach und nach sahen auch die anderen Zuschauer den Schnatz und auf der Tribüne der Gryffindors brach plötzlich ohrenbetäubender Jubel aus. James kam dem kleinen Ball immer näher. Aber so einfach wollte sich dieser dann doch nicht fangen lassen. Er schlug mehrere Haken in der Luft und versuchte sich schließlich einige Meter hinter Bole in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Slytherin-Kapitän, der verzweifelt versuchte den Abstand zu James zu verringern, realisierte dies allerdings gar nicht und wunderte sich lediglich, dass der Gryffindor-Sucher plötzlich beinahe frontal auf ihn zuflog.

Aber das war natürlich Boles Chance. Wenn es ihm gelang, James einen Stoß zu versetzen oder ihn abzudrängen, würde dieser den goldenen Schnatz nicht bekommen und Slytherin das Spiel voraussichtlich gewinnen, selbst wenn Bole ein Foul begehen musste. Die beiden Kontrahenten kamen sich immer näher und allen Zuschauern war klar, dass James verloren wäre, würde es zum Körperkontakt mit dem viel größeren und kräftigeren Bole kommen. Dennoch flog er unverdrossen direkt auf den Slytherin-Kapitän zu, für den im nächsten Moment jedoch alles viel zu schnell ging. James tauchte blitzschnell unter Bole ab und machte gleichzeitig eine Rolle nach rechts, so dass der Versuch Boles, seinem wendigen Kontrahenten mit der Schulter einen Check zu versetzen, ins Leere ging. Stattdessen versuchte er augenblicklich abzubremsen, wodurch er jedoch die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlor und ins Trudeln geriet.

James war es indes nicht unmittelbar gelungen, den goldenen Schnatz zu ergreifen, nachdem er Bole erfolgreich ausgewichen war, so dass auch er abbremsen musste. Im Gegensatz zu dem bulligen Slytherin behielt er jedoch die Kontrolle über seinen Nimbus 2020 und machte sich sogleich wieder an die Verfolgung des widerspenstigen Schnatzes. Mit Entsetzen realisierten die Fans auf der Gryffindor-Tribüne jedoch, dass Harriet Melton inzwischen deutlich näher gekommen war, so dass nur noch wenige Meter zwischen ihr und James lagen. Aber das gelungene Auseichmanöver hatte dem jungen Sucher offenbar so viel Selbstvertrauen gegeben, dass er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Hoch konzentriert hatte James den goldenen Schnatz im Visier und seinen Besen im Griff, so dass es ihm nur kurze Zeit später gelang, den kleinen Ball, der 150 Punkte wert war, zu fassen und somit den Sieg für sein Team perfekt zu machen.

Die Tribüne der Gryffindors bebte und um Albus herum spielten sich unglaubliche Szenen ab. Zoe Witherspoon und Sarah Perrin lagen sich in den Armen, Louis und Henry führten einen wilden Siegestanz auf und William hatte Alexanders Tröte an sich genommen, um zu beweisen, dass man damit noch viel mehr Lärm machen konnte. Die meisten Gryffindors skandierten jedoch den Namen des Helden des heutigen Abends.

„Potter! Potter! Potter!"

Zu seiner Freude bemerkte Albus, dass die Stimmung auch bei den Hufflepuffs und den Ravenclaws ziemlich gut war. Lediglich die Slytherins saßen mit versteinerten Mienen auf ihren Plätzen, während ihrer Hauslehrer seinen Platz neben der Schulleiterin bereits verlassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den ausgelassenen Jubel seines Kollegen Longbottom über den Sieg seines Hauses nur schwer ertragen können. Albus gönnte Bletchley diese Niederlage von ganzem Herzen, auch wenn er bereits vage Befürchtungen hegte, welche Auswirkungen es für ihn haben könnte, dass ein Potter die Slytherins besiegt hatte.

„Wie unser Dad früher", dachte er und war sehr stolz auf seinen Bruder. Ein ganz klein wenig wünschte er, er wäre ein ebenso guter Quidditch-Spieler und könnte eines Tages ebenfalls in die Fußstapfen des berühmten Harry Potter treten.

„Dieses Ausweichmanöver Potters wird in die Geschichte des Hauses Gryffindor eingehen."

Patrick O'Malley war nicht gerade für seine Quidditch-Begeisterung bekannt, aber in diesem seltenen Moment leuchteten seine Augen geradezu vor Euphorie.

„Das wird die größte Siegesfeier, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat."

Robin Towler, dem die Vorfreude ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, wandte sich an Marcus Wood.

„Du hast doch hoffentlich ein bisschen was vorbereitet? Oder hattest Du kein Vertrauen in unsere Mannschaft?"

Wood beendete abrupt das Schwingen seiner überdimensionalen Gryffindor-Fahne und gab sie Towler.

„Hier halt mal." Dann schaute er sich um und sein Blick blieb an Albus hängen, der ganz in der Nähe stand und gerade von niemandem umarmt wurde.

„Die Siegesfeier hätte ich vor lauter Begeisterung beinahe vergessen. Albus, würdest Du mir einen Gefallen tun? Bei der Fetten Dame wartet ein Hauself namens Harkey darauf, dass ihm jemand Bescheid gibt, dass das Spiel zu Ende ist und ob wir gewonnen haben. Könntest Du zu dem Hauselfen gehen und ihm das mitteilen. Er wird dann alle Vorbereitungen für die Party treffen. Essen, Getränke und so weiter. Ich hab alles mit ihm abgesprochen."

Dieser Bitte Woods konnte sich Albus schlecht entziehen, obwohl er gerne noch ein wenig im Stadion geblieben wäre, da das Gryffindor-Team gerade einige Ehrenrunden flog und sich feiern ließ. Also nickte er und schaute sich nach Rose um, in der Hoffnung dass sie ihn vielleicht begleiten würde. Aber in dem freudigen Durcheinander, das auf der Tribüne herrschte, konnte er sie nirgendwo entdecken. Stattdessen bot sich Terrence an, Albus zu begleiten. Offensichtlich hatte er mitbekommen, worum Woods ihn gebeten hatte.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss und in der Eingangshalle war kaum jemand unterwegs. Die meisten Schüler waren noch Stadion, um die großartige Atmosphäre nach dem glorreichen Gryffindorsieg zu genießen. So begegneten Albus und Terrence lediglich einigen grimmig dreinschauenden Slytherins, um die sie aber lieber einen großen Bogen machten.

„Dein Bruder ist ein unglaublicher Quidditch-Spieler, Albus", schwärmte Terrence enthusiastisch. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so fliegen."

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Du Dich in Madam Changs Unterricht ganz gut machst", erwiderte Albus freundlich.

„Eigentlich schon. Aber mit James oder Dir ist das nicht vergleichbar. Und wirklich wohl fühle ich mich auf einem Besen immer noch nicht. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass ich vielleicht bald die Anfängergruppe verlassen darf und bei Euch mitfliegen kann."

„Es ist nett, dass Du mich in einem Atemzug mit James nennst, wenn es ums Fliegen geht. Aber so gut bin ich leider bei weitem nicht."

Allerdings dachte Albus bei sich, dass er sich in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich deutlich verbessert hatte und dass ihm das Fliegen immer mehr Freude bereitete. Mit Warrington, der definitiv ein Kandidat für das Quidditchteam der Slytherins werden würde, konnte er nicht mithalten, aber Malfoy flog nicht mehr so viel besser als Albus. Von den anderen ganz zu schweigen. Selbst Madam Chang sah ihn nicht mehr ganz so enttäuscht und mitleidig an wie noch zu Beginn des Schuljahres.

„Was ist eigentlich ein Hauself, Albus? Wood hat vorhin erwähnt, dass einer auf uns warten würde."

„Ein Hauself…". Albus musste innerlich ein wenig schmunzeln. Aber Terrence, der unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, konnte natürlich nicht wissen was Hauselfen waren. „Also Hauselfen sind ziemlich klein und in unserer Welt so eine Art Diener oder Angestellte…", begann Albus etwas unbeholfen zu erklären, als er plötzlich das Geräusch schneller Schritte und ein lautes metallenes Klirren aus der Richtung hörte, in die Terrence und er gerade gingen.

„Das hat sich angehört, als wäre jemand gegen eine der vielen Ritterrüstungen gelaufen, die hier herumstehen", flüsterte er Terrence zu.

In diesem Augenblick kamen bereits zwei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten, die ihre Köpfe unter Kapuzen verbargen, um die Ecke wenige Schritte vor ihnen gerannt. Der Größere und Kräftigere von beiden prallte unabsichtlich aber mit voller Wucht gegen Albus, der keine Chance hatte auszuweichen und sich fühlte, als wäre er frontal von der Lokomotive des Hogwartsexpress erfasst worden. Albus lag der Länge nach auf dem Rücken und wusste, dass nicht viel gefehlt hatte und er hätte das Bewusstsein verloren. Instinktiv spürte er, dass er nicht hilflos liegenbleiben durfte. Er schüttelte sich und begann langsam aufzustehen. Dabei bemerkte er, dass der Riese, der ihn umgerannt hatte, offensichtlich gegen die steinerne Wand geknallt und ziemlich benommen war. Seine Kapuze war ihm vom Kopf gerutscht und Albus sah, dass er außergewöhnlich grobe Gesichtszüge hatte, die jedoch durchaus zu seiner mächtigen Statur passten.

Auch der etwas kleinere der beiden Männer war ins Straucheln geraten, hatte sich jedoch wieder gefangen und hielt zu Albus' Entsetzen einen Zauberstab in der Hand, den er nun auf ihn richtete. Die Augen, die Albus unter der Kapuze erkennen konnte, waren stahlgrau und vermittelten eine solche Kälte, dass es Albus unvermittelt fröstelte. Er war so schockiert, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

„Oblivi…".

Der unbekannte Magier konnte den Zauberspruch nicht vollenden, denn hinter Albus brüllte Terrence:

„Stupor!"

Professor Topshots Unterricht hatte Früchte getragen, denn ein roter Lichtblitz schoss an Albus vorbei auf den Eindringling zu. Zu Albus' erneutem Entsetzen gelang es dem Unbekannten jedoch, den Zauber mit einer ziemlich lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs abzuwehren und diesen sogleich gegen Terrence zu richten. Aber inzwischen war Albus' Geistesgegenwart zurückgekehrt und er nutzte die Zeit, die ihm Terrences Schockzauber verschafft hatte, um so schnell er konnte mit der Schulter voraus in ihren Gegner hinein zu springen. Dieser körperliche Angriff warf den Unbekannten zwar nicht um, schien aber dennoch effektiver zu sein als eine magische Attacke. Denn immerhin kam er ins Straucheln, so dass der Schockzauber, den er auf Terrence schleuderte, diesen deutlich verfehlte.

Plötzlich hörte Albus erneut Schritte aus der Richtung, aus der die beiden Eindringlinge gekommen waren. Und auch der Zauberer, den er gerade gerammt hatte, schien die Schritte wahrgenommen zu haben, denn er wandte sich an seinen Begleiter, der sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen erholt zu haben schien:

„Raus hier."

Seine Stimme war so kalt wie seine Augen und man merkte, dass dieser Zauberer es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen.

Die beiden rannten davon, ohne Albus und Terrence noch weiter Beachtung zu schenken. Albus zog seinen Zauberstab unter dem Umhang hervor, aber als er soweit war, den beiden Flüchtenden einen Schockzauber hinterher zu schicken, waren sie bereits um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Stattdessen richtete Albus seinen Blick und seinen Zauberstab in die andere Richtung, aus der jemand ebenfalls mit hoher Geschwindigkeit herbeigeeilt kam. Terrence trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab neben ihn.

„Es ist Topshot." Aus Albus' Stimme sprach große Erleichterung, als er den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erkannte. Nun da die Anspannung langsam von ihm abfiel, realisierte Albus, dass sein Nacken, sein Brustkorb und sein Rücken schmerzten. Wahrscheinlich eine Folge des Zusammenstoßes mit dem größeren der beiden Eindringlinge und der daraus resultierenden unsanften Landung auf dem harten Steinboden. Er fühlte etwas Schwindel und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf den Boden.

„Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Potter? Clark?" Professsor Topshot schaute die beiden Jungs besorgt an, richtete seinen Blick dann jedoch sogleich wachsam in die Richtung, in die die beiden Unbekannten gehflohen waren.

„Albus hat wohl was abgekriegt", antwortete Terrence, „aber ich bin ok."

„Ist es schlimm, Potter?" Topshot wandte sich nun wieder seinen beiden Schülern zu.

„Nein, Sir. Es tut zwar ein bisschen weh, ist aber kein Problem."

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind den Eindringlingen begegnet?"

„Kann man wohl sagen. Die sind geradezu in uns hineingerannt…", setzte Terrence dazu an, den wenig angenehmen Zusammenprall darzustellen, wurde aber von Professor Topshot sogleich unterbrochen.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie in diese Richtung geflohen sind?"

Terrence und Albus nickten beide zustimmend.

„Wie viele waren es?"

„Zwei."

Albus hatte den Eindruck, dass Professor Topshot gerne noch einige weitere Fragen gestellt hätte, jedoch beschloss, dass es nun Dringenderes zu erledigen galt.

„Ok", ließ er nach kurzem Zögern verlauten. „Können Sie gehen, Potter?"

„Kein Problem."

„Dann folgen Sie mir. Wir gehen erst einmal zur Schulleiterin, um sie zu informieren. Dann werden wir weitersehen."

Seinen Zauberstab in der Hand ging Professor Topshot voran und die beiden Jungen folgten ihm.

„Dieses Jahr ist einiges los hier in Hogwarts." Die Stimme des Professors klang nun deutlich entspannter.

„Ist unser erstes Jahr, Sir. Ich dachte, das sei hier immer so." Auch Terrence hatte offenbar seine Lockerheit wieder gefunden. Topshot musste lachen.

Plötzlich dröhnte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall wie durch einen Lautsprecher durch die Gänge und Korridore der Schule.

„Liebe Schüler und Lehrer, dies ist eine sehr wichtige Durchsage. Ich bitte um Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Aufgrund eines bedauerlichen Vorfalls ordne ich an, dass Sie sich alle aus Sicherheitsgründen augenblicklich in die Große Halle begeben. Lediglich Schülerinnen und Schüler, die sich derzeit in einem der vier Häuser aufhalten, bleiben bitte wo sie sind. In Kürze werden Sie genauere Informationen erhalten."

Während McGonagall ihre Durchsage noch einmal wiederholte, blieb Professor Topshot kurz unschlüssig stehen und dachte einen Moment lang nach.

„Wir sind schon so gut wie da. Jetzt gehen wir weiter zum Büro der Schulleiterin und nicht in die Große Halle", sagte er und schritt entschlossen voran.

Und in der Tat begegneten sie wenige Augenblicke später Professor McGonagall vor einem großen und äußerst hässlichen steinernen Wasserspeier, von dem Albus für einen winzigen Moment dachte, er hätte sich bewegt.

„Was tun Sie hier, John? Und wer sind die beiden jungen Herren, die Sie begleiten?" McGonagall musterte Albus und Terrence mit einem strengen aber durchaus wohlwollenden Blick über die Gläser ihrer tief auf der Nase sitzenden Brille hinweg.

„Das sind Mr. Potter und Mr. Clark", antwortete Topshot. „Sie hatten einen Zusammenstoß mit den beiden Eindringlingen und wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihnen, als wir Ihre Durchsage hörten."

„Einen Zusammenstoß?" Die Schulleiterin blickte plötzlich äußerst besorgt drein. „Ich hoffe Ihnen ist nichts geschehen?"

„Nicht der Rede wert, Professor", erwiderte Albus.

„Aha." So ganz schien Professor McGonagall dieser Aussage nicht zu trauen. Aber da Albus und Terrence ganz gesund und munter wirkten, ließ sie die Sache zumindest vorerst auf sich beruhen. „Dann lasse ich Sie beide jetzt in mein Büro, wo Sie bleiben werden bis ich zurückkomme, um Ihnen noch paar Fragen zu den Eindringlingen zu stellen. Und Sie, John, begleiten mich in die Große Halle. Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass alle Schüler und Lehrer unversehrt sind und uns vergewissern, ob diese unbekannten Zauberer das Schloss wieder verlassen haben."

Dann drehte sie sich zu dem Wasserspeier und sagte:

„Sauberwisch!"

Da erwachte die steinerne Figur plötzlich zum Leben und sprang zur Seite. Die Wand hinter ihm teilte sich und brachte eine Wendeltreppe zum Vorschein, die sich langsam nach oben bewegte wie ein Aufzug. Albus und Terrence standen staunend und reglos da.

„Na, worauf warten Sie? Sie müssen lediglich die Treppe betreten. Am Ende finden Sie die Eingangstür zu meinem Büro unverschlossen. Gehen Sie hinein und warten Sie dort auf mich."

Die beiden Jungen traten auf die Wendeltreppe und fuhren auf ihr nach oben. Hier war also das Büro der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.


	12. McGonagalls Büro

**Kapitel 12: McGonagalls Büro**

Als Albus und Terrence den geräumigen, runden Raum betreten hatten, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen wie von selbst. Sie blickten auf einen großen Schreibtisch, auf dem mehrere Bücher, Pergamentrollen und einige Schreibfedern fein säuberlich angeordnet lagen. Hinter dem mächtigen Holztisch stand ein mit schottischem Karomuster überzogener Stuhl, auf dem wohl Professor McGonagall saß, wenn sie ihre Arbeit als Schulleiterin verrichtete, und davor standen zwei kleinere Stühle, als wären sie extra für Albus und Terrence dorthin platziert worden.

Albus, der noch immer einen pochenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken bis hoch in den Nacken verspürte und dessen Knie nun zitterten und sich ziemlich weich anfühlten, war froh, sich setzen zu können. Terrence nahm mit einem Seufzer neben ihm Platz.

„Da haben wir ja noch einmal Glück gehabt."

Albus nickte, soweit sein angeschlagener Nacken dies zuließ.

„Glaubst Du, die wollten uns umbringen?"

Genau dieselbe Frage hatte sich Albus auch schon gestellt, ohne zu einer wirklich befriedigenden Antwort gekommen zu sein.

„Ich glaube eigentlich nicht", antwortete er zögernd. „Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nur abhauen. Aber andererseits haben wir das Gesicht des einen gesehen und könnten ihn vielleicht wieder erkennen. Der andere der beiden Eindringlinge hat jedenfalls schon zu einem Fluch, den ich nicht kenne, gegen mich angesetzt. Ohne Deine Hilfe hätte er mich erwischt."

Albus' Blick ruhte lange auf Terrence.

„Du hast mir womöglich das Leben gerettet. Danke."

„Nicht der Rede wert." Terrence grinste ein wenig verlegen. „Du hast Dich ja schließlich auch ganz gut geschlagen und mich vor einem Schockzauber bewahrt. Jedenfalls wärst Du bestimmt ein guter Rugbyspieler."

„Ich nehme an, das ist wieder eine der vielen Muggel-Sportarten", meinte Albus und lächelte leicht gequält.

„Klar doch. Ist aber nicht so cool wie Fußball", erwiderte Terrence lapidar, während er auf eines der zahlreichen Regale, die sich in dem Büro befanden, deutete. „Ist das da oben nicht der Sprechende Hut?"

„Ja, das ist er tatsächlich." Albus hatte ihn auch erblickt und schaute sich nun interessiert im ganzen Raum um. „Und die ganzen Gemälde hier an den Wänden…"

Plötzlich stockte er. Ihm war, als hätte er in der hintersten Ecke des Büros eine Bewegung wahrgenommen.

„Das ist nur eine Katze, Albus", beruhigte ihn Terrence. „Ich hab sie schon gesehen, als wir vorhin den Raum betreten haben. Sie hat sich vor uns versteckt."

Tatsächlich schlich eine grau getigerte Katze vorsichtig auf die beiden Jungen zu und sprang schließlich behände auf den Schreibtisch, von wo aus sie Albus und Terrence misstrauisch musterte.

„Professor McGonagall hat also eine Katze", meinte Terrence. „Verglichen mit den Eulen, Kröten und Ratten, die bei Zauberern und Hexen sonst so üblich sind, ist dies ja ein recht gewöhnliches Haustier."

„Kann sein. Jedenfalls ist es kein Zufall, dass Professor McGonagall eine Katze hält", erinnerte sich Albus an etwas, das ihm sein Dad vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit über die Schulleiterin erzählt hatte. Sie ist nämlich ein Animagus und kann sich selbst in eine Katze verwandeln."

Terrences verständnisloser Gesichtsausdruck, veranlasste Albus dazu, eine genauere Erklärung folgen zu lassen.

„Ein Animagus ist jemand, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Animagi sind ziemlich selten, aber Professor McGonagall ist ein solcher und kann sich in eine Katze verwandeln. Mein Opa James war übrigens auch ein Animagus,"

„Das ist ja echt abgefahren." Terrence war sichtlich beeindruckt. „Hast Du schon einmal gesehen, wie sich jemand verwandelt?"

„Nein", antwortete Albus und dachte, dass ihn das tatsächlich interessieren würde.

„Eure magische Welt ist echt unglaublich", fuhr ein noch immer staunender Terrence fort, „aber Du wolltest gerade etwas über die Gemälde hier sagen, als ich Dich unterbrochen habe."

„Stimmt", nahm Albus den Faden wieder auf. „Bei den Porträts, die Du hier an den Wänden des Büros siehst, handelt es sich um die Bilder ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts."

„Na immerhin einer von Euch beiden scheint sich ansatzweise auszukennen", mischte sich plötzlich eines der Gemälde in Albus' und Terrences Gespräch ein. „Ich nehme an, Du bist kein Muggel, junger Mann?"

Der spitzbärtige Zauberer, der nicht gerade freundlich klang, war der einzige der ehemaligen Schulleiter, der wach war, während die übrigen Hexen und Zauberer entweder dösten oder ihre Porträts verlassen hatten.

„Das stimmt", antwortete Albus verblüfft, „aber Terrence ist auch kein Muggel."

„So so." Der Mann auf dem Gemälde schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Ein wenig strengere Auswahlkriterien würden der Schule jedenfalls gut zu Gesicht stehen."

„Sie meinen, Kinder aus Muggelfamilien sollten nicht in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden? Wie können Sie als ehemaliger Direktor dieser Schule so etwas sagen?" Albus war geschockt und empört. Was würde Terrence wohl empfinden, wenn er solch eine Aussage hörte?

„Nun, alle Muggelgeborenen auszuschließen wäre vielleicht etwas überzogen. Aber jeden aufzunehmen, der über ein klein wenig magische Begabung verfügt, kann nicht im Sinne der echten Zauberer sein. Davon einmal abgesehen…" Der Spitzbart blickte Albus streng an und zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben. „… wäre es mehr als angebracht, mir etwas mehr Respekt entgegen zu bringen und mich mit _Sir_ anzureden. Oder hast Du keinen Anstand, junger Freund?"

Wütend stand Albus auf und funkelte den Zauberer erbost an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich gerade mit einem Gemälde anlegte, was ziemlich skurril und wohl wenig sinnvoll war. Er entspannte sich und konnte sich sogar zu einem kleinen Lächeln überwinden.

„Ich teile Ihre Meinung nicht, _Sir_. Und die derzeitige Schulleiterin von Hogwarts glücklicherweise ebenfalls nicht."

„Bravo, mein Junge." Eines der anderen Porträts, eine ältere Hexe mit langen silbernen Ringellöckchen, war inzwischen aufgewacht. „Lass Dich von dem alten Griesgram nicht einschüchtern. Phineas hat an allem und jedem herumzunörgeln und seine politischen Ansichten sind völlig antiquiert. Und das obwohl er lange nach mir gelebt hat."

„Es wundert mich nicht im Geringsten, liebe Dilys, dass Du Dich wieder einmal auf die Seite der Schüler stellst", setzte sich der Zauberer, der offenbar den Vornamen Phineas trug, zur Wehr. „Und das, obwohl der junge Mann keinerlei Benehmen vorzuweisen hat, dafür aber wie die meisten Schüler alles besser weiß."

„Papperlapapp." Die Hexe, die Albus zur Seite gesprungen war, verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen. „Wenn hier jemand kein Benehmen hat, dann bist Du das, Phineas Nigellus Black." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Albus und Terrence. „Ich muss mich bei Euch für das Verhalten Professor Blacks entschuldigen. Die meisten der ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts wissen sich durchaus zu benehmen, aber Phineas… nun Ihr habt es ja gerade selbst erlebt." Sie schien einen kurzen Moment zu warten, ob Professor Black noch etwas zu erwidern hatte, doch der hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und tat so, als würde er schlafen. „Ich bin übrigens Professor Derwent und ich freue mich immer, Schüler des heutigen Hogwarts kennen zu lernen."

„Mein Name ist Albus Potter und das ist Terrence Clark."

„Albus? Ein interessanter Name. Einer meiner berühmtesten Nachfolger hier an der Schule hieß ebenfalls so."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Albus routinemäßig, „meine Eltern haben mich nach Dumbledore benannt." Aber plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass in diesem Büro ja Porträts aller Schulleiter hingen. Und seinen legendären Namensgeber hätte er ganz besonders gerne kennen gelernt.

„Professor Derwent", erkundigte sich Albus interessiert bei der älteren Hexe, während er bereits begann, die anderen Gemälde zu inspizieren, „welches ist denn das Porträt von Dumbledore? Ich würde ihn sehr gerne einmal sehen."

„Da hast Du leider Pech, mein Junge", erwiderte Dilys Derwent mit offensichtlichem Bedauern. „Der gute Albus ist leider schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Bild hier gewesen. Schau, das dort drüben ist es."

Sie zeigte auf das größte aller Bilder im ganzen Raum, welches auf der Höhe von Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch hing. Aber wie Professor Derwent bereits angekündigt hatte, blickte Albus lediglich auf einen kunstvoll gearbeiteten aber leeren Rahmen.

„Das ist wirklich schade", meinte Albus enttäuscht. „Wissen Sie wo er ist?"

„Nein, da kann ich Dir nicht weiterhelfen. Aber wie Du sicher weißt, gibt es von den meisten von uns nicht nur dieses eine Gemälde, und von einem so bekannten Zauberer wie Albus Dumbledore gibt es wahrscheinlich besonders viele. Ich nehme an, er wird sich dort aufhalten."

„Ein wenig merkwürdig ist es allerdings schon", fügte sie noch gähnend hinzu. „Ihr müsst mich jetzt aber entschuldigen. Es ist spät und ich bin müde. In meinem Alter ist man meistens müde. Ich jedenfalls." Ein erneutes Gähnen und schon schloss sie die Augen und schien unmittelbar wieder eingedöst zu sein.

Albus fragte sich, ob die Porträts eigentlich auch einen Tag- und Nachtrhythmus wie lebende Menschen hatten, während Terrence, der das Gespräch die ganze Zeit äußerst aufmerksam aber schweigend verfolgt hatte, ein „Schlafen Sie gut!" murmelte.

„Können in der magischen Welt eigentlich alle Bilder sprechen?", erkundigte sich Terrence interessiert bei Albus.

„Glaube ich nicht", antwortete dieser zögernd. Darüber hatte er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht. „Es gibt jedenfalls eine Menge Fotos und auch Gemälde, die ich noch nie habe reden hören. Bewegen können sich alle, aber sprechen wohl nicht."

„Die Fette Dame, die den Eingang zu Haus Gryffindor bewacht, kann es jedenfalls", sagte Terrence, „und viele andere Bilder hier in Hogwarts ebenfalls."

Albus zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und richtete seinen Blick auf ein anderes, äußerst interessantes Objekt, das in einer gläsernen Vitrine lag und auf unerklärliche Weise eine Aura von Heldenmut und Tapferkeit ausstrahlte – ein prächtiges, funkelndes Schwert, das mit tiefroten Rubinen besetzt war.

„Das ist Gryffindors Schwert", flüsterte er Terrence ehrfürchtig zu, der jedoch nur die Augen verdrehte und einen Seufzer der Verzweiflung von sich gab.

„Tut mir leid, Albus, aber dieses Büro ist ein bisschen zu viel für mich. Es ist offenbar vollgestopft mit Dingen, die unglaublich beeindruckend sind, die ich aber nicht kenne und größtenteils nicht verstehe. Phineas Black hat schon Recht – ich weiß fast nicht von der magischen Welt."

„Du bist ja auch erst wenige Monate in Hogwarts", bemühte sich Albus, den leicht deprimiert wirkenden Terrence wieder aufzubauen. „Und Du kommst doch super klar. Du hast keine Probleme im Unterricht, gerade haben wir zwei erwachsene Zauberer in die Flucht geschlagen und von wenigen Ausnahmen einmal abgesehen" – Albus warf einen kritischen Blick auf das Porträt des noch immer schlummernden Phineas Nigellus Black – „wirst Du in der magischen Gemeinde doch sehr gut aufgenommen."

Albus spielte auf McGonagalls Katze an, die sich inzwischen auf Terrences Schoß niedergelassen hatte und sich von ihm den Nacken kraulen ließ.

„Ich sag ja auch gar nicht, dass mir das alles nicht gefällt. Manchmal ist es einfach nur ein bisschen viel auf einmal." Terrence schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und brachte sogar ein leicht gequältes Grinsen zustande. „Also, was ist das für ein besonderes Schwert dort in der Vitrine?"

„Wie schon gesagt ist es das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor", antwortete Albus in leicht pathetischem Tonfall. „Gryffindor war einer der vier Gründer von Hogwarts und unser Haus ist nach ihm benannt."

„Das weiß sogar ich schon", unterbrach ihn Terrence lachend. „Die anderen drei Gründer waren Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff und Ronda Ravenclaw."

„Rowena Ravenclaw", berichtigte Albus und setzte seine Ausführungen fort. „Das Schwert hat jedenfalls Zauberkräfte und mein Dad hat damit in seinem zweiten Schuljahr einen Basilisken getötet."

„Einen Basilisken?"

„Eine Riesenschlange, die hier im Schloss gelebt und mehrere Schüler angegriffen hat."

Terrences Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und gespannt lauschte er Albus' Erzählung, aber an diesem Tag sollte er die Geschichte von der Kammer des Schreckens nicht mehr zu hören bekommen, denn in diesem Moment wurde die Tür des Büros geöffnet und Professor McGonagall trat ein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie so lange warten mussten, aber es gab einiges zu tun, das keinen Aufschub duldete."

Die Schulleiterin musterte die beiden Jungen eindringlich und setzte sich auf ihren großen karierten Arbeitsstuhl. Da weder Albus noch Terrence, denen die Anwesenheit der Schulleiterin offenbar großen Respekt einflößte, etwas erwiderten, fuhr Professor McGonagall mit ernster Miene fort.

„Ich werde Sie wohl zuerst einmal über den Stand der Dinge informieren, Mr. Potter und Mr. Clark. Wie Sie beide ja hautnah miterlebt haben, sind zwei unbekannte Zauberer in unsere Schule eingedrungen. In Anbetracht dessen sowie der jüngsten Ereignisse gelten ab sofort wieder alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts. Das bedeutet, dass kein Schüler das Schloss verlassen darf außer in Begleitung eines Lehrers zu den Unterrichtsveranstaltungen, die im Freien oder in den Gewächshäusern stattfinden. Des Weiteren wird das Ministerium wieder Auroren zur Untersuchung der Angelegenheit und zum Schutz der Schüler nach Hogwarts entsenden. All dies habe ich ihren Mitschülern gerade in der Großen Halle mitgeteilt."

Die Schulleiterin hielt einen Augenblick inne und schien zu überlegen, wie sie ihre nächsten Worte am besten formulieren sollte.

„Die Eindringlinge befinden sich inzwischen nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Sie sind geflohen. Glücklicherweise ist kein Schüler bei diesem Einbruch ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen. Die beiden Unbekannten haben jedoch Mr. Filch mit einem Schockzauber angegriffen. Er wird wieder auf die Beine kommen, aber derzeit befindet er sich im Krankenflügel und hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder erlangt."

Albus lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter und er begann ein wenig zu zittern. Terrence und er waren nicht die einzigen gewesen, die den Eindringlingen begegnet waren. Und die beiden Unbekannten waren eindeutig nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, Gewalt anzuwenden. Erneut wurde Albus bewusst, dass Terrence und er verdammt viel Glück gehabt hatten.

„Somit sind Sie die einzigen, die die Einbrecher gesehen haben", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort, „und es ist unerlässlich, dass ich Ihnen einige Fragen stelle."

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Schulleiterin durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür zu ihrem Büro unterbrochen. Und als sie die Besucher herein bat, wollte Albus seinen Augen kaum trauen, doch es war tatsächlich sein Dad gefolgt von Neville, Professor Topshot und Serafina Finnigan, die den Raum betraten.

„Willkommen Harry", begrüßte Professor McGonagall den Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, der gleichzeitig ihr ehemaliger Schüler war. „Gut, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, auch wenn der Anlass natürlich wenig erfreulich ist."

Albus fand, dass Professor McGonagalls Stimme beinahe ein wenig sentimental klang, was eigentlich so gar nicht zu ihr passte.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Minerva.", erwiderte Harry. „Es ist tatsächlich schon einige Zeit vergangen seit unserer letzten Begegnung."

Dann wandte sich Harry mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, das Albus als Ausdruck von Missbilligung interpretierte, seinem Sohn zu. In seiner Stimme lag jedoch vor allem väterliche Sorge.

„Ist bei Dir alles in Ordnung, Albus?"

„Ja, Dad. Alles klar."

„Und bei Deinem Freund auch?", erkundigte sich Harry nach Terrence.

Dieser nickte und Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Albus.

„Wie konntest Du nur in eine solch gefährliche Situation kommen, mein Sohn? Und das, da Du erst seit ein paar Wochen in Hogwarts bist?"

„Ein Potter-Junge in einer gefährlichen Situation in Hogwarts – das hatten wir hier wirklich noch nie", warf Professor McGonagall ein und Albus war sich sicher, dabei ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen zu können. Neville dagegen grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ja ja, ich weiß", gab sich Harry sogleich geschlagen. „Aber bei den eigenen Kindern ist das etwas anderes." Dann atmete er einmal tief durch und schlug einen anderen, offizielleren Ton an. „Also kommen wir zur Sache."

Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs platzierte Professor McGonagall augenblicklich vier weitere Stühle um den großen Schreibtisch herum, so dass alle Anwesenden Platz nehmen konnten.

„Professor Topshot und Professor Longbottom haben Mrs. Finnigan und mich dankenswerterweise bereits über die wichtigsten Ereignisse dieses Abends aufgeklärt", begann Harry zu rekapitulieren. „Demzufolge haben zwei unbekannte Zauberer das heutige Quidditch-Spiel genutzt, um unbemerkt in das Schloss einzudringen. Wir wissen nicht, was sie dort wollten und wie lange sie sich dort aufgehalten haben."

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich an dieser Stelle unterbreche, Harry. Aber ich denke, dass ich bereits ein wenig mehr herausfinden konnte." Gespannt richteten sich alle Blicke auf Professor McGonagall. „Selbstverständlich waren in der derzeitigen Situation nicht alle Lehrer im Quidditch-Stadion. Professor Sinistra war beispielsweise in der Nähe des Eingangstores postiert, sie hat jedoch niemand Fremdes hineingehen sehen. Wir wissen also in der Tat nicht, wie die beiden Zauberer in das Schloss gelangt sind, was durchaus beunruhigend ist. Professor Topshot befand sich ebenfalls im Schloss und entdeckte dort den ohnmächtigen Mr. Filch. Wenn Sie diese Begebenheit vielleicht kurz selbst darstellen möchten, John?"

„Gerne, Minerva." Professor Topshot räusperte sich kurz und knüpfte sodann an die Ausführungen der Schulleiterin an. „Ich patroulierte gerade durch einige Gänge im Westteil des Schlosses, als Filchs Katze wie wild und voller Panik auf mich zugerannt kam. Ich kenne mich mit Katzen nicht besonders gut aus, aber mir war sofort klar, dass Mrs. Norris mir etwas zeigen wollte. Und da ich wusste, dass sie keine ganz gewöhnliche Katze ist, bin ich ihr gefolgt."

„Ja, die gute Mrs. Norris ist ganz bestimmt keine gewöhnliche Katze", ergänzte Professor McGonagall nachdrücklich. „Genauso wenig wie meine Nofretete. Es ist übrigens sehr ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich von Fremden so geduldig streicheln lässt, Mr. Clark." Professor McGonagall warf Terrence einen wohlwollenden Blick zu, ehe sie Topshot aufforderte weiter zu machen.

„Jedenfalls führte mich die Katze direkt zu Filch, den ich reglos am Boden liegend ganz in der Nähe dieses Büros hier fand. Ich alarmierte Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey, die kurze Zeit später kamen und sich um Filch kümmerten. Ich machte mich derweil an die Verfolgung der Eindringlinge."

„Aber es stimmt, wie Sie mir vorhin berichtet haben, dass Sie die beiden nicht gesehen haben?", fragte Harry nach.

„Ja, das ist zutreffend, Sir. Dass es sich um zwei Eindringlinge handelte, habe ich erst von den beiden Jungs erfahren. Genaugenommen habe ich also niemanden verfolgt. Ich bin einfach den Gang weitergelaufen, in dem ich Filch gefunden hatte, und habe den direkten Weg zur Eingangshalle gewählt, da ich vermutete, dass die beiden versuchen würden, das Schloss so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Und diese Vermutung hat sich ja schließlich auch als richtig herausgestellt, denn auf diesem Weg bin ich dann Mr. Potter und Mr. Clark begegnet, die kurz zuvor auf die Einbrecher getroffen waren."

„In der Zwischenzeit hatten Madam Pomfrey und Professor Flitwick, der inzwischen ebenfalls am Tatort eingetroffen war, Mr. Filch in den Krankenflügel gebracht." Nun war es wieder Professor McGonagall, die weiter berichtete. „Und während ich alleine den Ort des Geschehens begutachtete, dachte ich mir, dass es möglicherweise kein Zufall war, dass der arme Mr. Filch nur wenige Schritte vom Eingang zu meinem Büro entfernt angegriffen wurde. Also schaute ich mir den Eingang ein wenig genauer an. Und tatsächlich entdeckte ich Spuren von Gewaltanwendung sowohl an dem steinernen Wasserspeier als auch am Gemäuer dahinter. Zwar haben sich die Einbrecher ganz offensichtlich darum bemüht, diese Spuren wieder zu entfernen, aber selbst einem begabten Zauberer gelingt dies in so kurzer Zeit nicht vollkommen."

„Dann vermuten Sie also, dass die beiden Unbekannten versucht haben in Ihr Büro einzudringen und dabei von Filch überrascht wurden. Sie haben den Hausmeister außer Gefecht gesetzt, versucht ihre Spuren zu verwischen und sind geflohen." Harry kaute ein wenig auf seiner Unterlippe und nickte dann leicht. „Ja, das hört sich schlüssig an."

„Ist es nicht möglich, den Wasserspeier zu befragen?", schaltete sich Serafina Finnigan in das Gespräch ein. „Der müsste doch ganz genau gesehen haben, was geschehen ist."

„Ich fürchte, dass das nicht funktioniert", antwortete die Schulleiterin. „Dieser Wasserspeier erfüllt zwar seine Aufgabe als Wächter meines Büros sehr zuverlässig, aber soweit ich weiß, spricht er nicht. Wir haben hier im Schloss allerdings auch zahlreiche sprechende Wasserspeier. Also versuchen Sie es, Mrs. Finnigan. Vielleicht bringen Sie ja auch diesen zum Reden."

„Im Ministerium gibt es sicherlich einen Experten für Wasserspeier", sagte Harry und machte sich sogleich eine Notiz auf seinem Block, den er vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Ich werde mich danach erkundigen. Aber die Einbruchsspuren werden wir ohnehin noch genau untersuchen."

Dann schaute sich Harry kurz in dem großen, runden Raum um und richtete seinen Blick schließlich auf Professor McGonagall.

„Bleibt natürlich die Frage, was die Einbrecher in Ihrem Büro wollten, Minerva."

„Das habe ich mich auch bereits gefragt, bin jedoch zu keiner überzeugenden Antwort gekommen. Natürlich werden hier einige wertvolle Dinge aufbewahrt – Gryffindors Schwert, der Sprechende Hut, ein seltener Geheimnisdetektor, Dumbledores altes Denkarium und einiges mehr. Aber ich fürchte, wir können nur spekulieren, worum es den beiden Eindringlingen ging."

„Und das macht im Moment wenig Sinn", stimmte Harry zu. „Außerdem sollte ich als verantwortungsvoller Vater so langsam dafür sorgen, dass mein Sohn ins Bett kommt. Also nun zu Euch, Albus und… Terrence, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir. Terrence Clark."

Albus hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn die Erwachsenen noch ein bisschen spekuliert und sich über den Fall unterhalten hätten. Er fand das alles sehr spannend und fühlte sich, auch wenn er bisher nichts zu dem Gespräch beigetragen hatte, ein klein wenig in den Kreis der Lehrer und Auroren aufgenommen. Er freute sich bereits darauf, Rose von all dem zu erzählen.

Auf Nachfrage seines Vaters schilderte Albus nun so detailliert wie möglich den Zusammenstoß mit den beiden Eindringlingen. Gelegentlich wurde er von Terrence unterbrochen, wenn dieser etwas ergänzen wollte. Als Albus geendet hatte, bemerkte er, dass inzwischen noch eine weitere Person im Büro der Schulleiterin eingetroffen war. Es war Ramsey Patton, dessen Eintreten er während seiner Schilderung nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Auror erhielt ebenfalls einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu den anderen an Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch, um den herum es langsam etwas eng wurde. Er hatte mehrere schmucklose Ordner dabei, die er vor sich ablegte.

„Zuerst einmal muss ich Euch beiden ein Lob aussprechen." Albus' Dad nickte anerkennend. „Ihr habt Euch außergewöhnlich mutig und geistesgegenwärtig verhalten. Es als Erstklässler mit zwei erwachsenen Zauberern aufzunehmen verdient Respekt. Und dass Ihr bereits in den ersten Schulwochen einen Schockzauber gelernt habt, ist ebenfalls beeindruckend. Den hätte ich in meinen ersten Jahren hier in Hogwarts auch schon gut gebrauchen können."

„Eigentlich steht der Schockzauber auch nicht auf dem Lehrplan für die ersten Wochen – oder Jahre", warf Professor McGonagall mit strenger Stimme ein, die allerdings nicht wirklich zu dem Lächeln passte, das Albus auf ihrem Gesicht ausmachen konnte. Überhaupt schien die Schulleiterin deutlich häufiger zu lächeln als Albus dies erwartet hätte.

„Der eine der beiden Eindringlinge verwendete ebenfalls einen Schockzauber und setzte zu einem anderen Zauberspruch an, den er dank Terrence glücklicherweise nicht ausführen konnte", kehrte Harry zur Befragung der Jungen zurück. „Könnt Ihr Euch erinnern, wie dieser Zauberspruch lautete?"

Albus erinnerte sich mit großem Unbehagen daran, in welch hilflosem Zustand er sich genau in dem Augenblick befunden hatte, als der kleinere der Einbrecher diesen Fluch auf ihn schleudern wollte. Doch auch wenn er in dieser Situation weder zu einem klaren Gedanken noch zu einer rettenden Bewegung imstande war, konnte er sich gut an die Worte erinnern.

„_Oblivi…" _Albus war sich seiner Sache sicher. „So begann der Zauberspruch, den er nicht vollenden konnte."

Professor McGonagall, Harry und die anderen Erwachsenen sahen sich an und schienen sich, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, einig zu sein.

„Dabei handelt es sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit um einen Gedächtniszauber, der eingesetzt wird, um Erinnerungen aus dem Gedächtnis eines Menschen zu löschen", erläuterte die Schulleiterin. „Wenn er sorgfältig angewandt wird, kann man damit sehr gezielt Erinnerungen tilgen. Der Zauber kann jedoch auch sehr unangenehme Auswirkungen haben."

„Jedenfalls wollte der Einbrecher offenbar bewirken, dass Du Dich an irgendetwas nicht mehr erinnern kannst, Albus." Harry schaute zuerst seinen Sohn und dann Terrence eindringlich an. „Ihr habt geschildert, dass dem größeren der beiden Eindringlinge durch den Zusammenstoß mit Albus die Kapuze vom Kopf rutschte, so dass Ihr sein Gesicht sehen konntet. Glaubt Ihr, Ihr würdet ihn wiedererkennen?"

Plötzlich war die Spannung in McGonagalls Büro geradezu mit Händen zu greifen und alle blickten erwartungsvoll auf Albus und Terrence. Albus wusste, dass dies der entscheidende Moment war. Wenn sie einen der Eindringlinge identifizieren konnten, würden sie seinem Dad und den Auroren entscheidend weiter helfen. Aber Albus war sich nicht sicher. Der Gang war nicht besonders gut beleuchtet gewesen, er hatte das Gesicht nur kurz gesehen und er war kurz zuvor ziemlich unsanft zu Boden geschleudert worden.

„Ja. Ich denke, wir würden ihn wiedererkennen, Mr. Potter."

Es war Terrence, der zuerst antwortete. Erstaunt drehte sich Albus zu ihm um und musste plötzlich grinsen, als er in dessen zuversichtliches Gesicht blickte. Nun gut, ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden.

„Sehr schön", meinte Harry und signalisierte Ramsey Patton mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er nun an der Reihe war. Der Auror erhob sich und nahm zwei Ordner von dem Stapel an Unterlagen, die er mitgebracht hatte. Einen der Ordner legte er vor Albus, den anderen erhielt Terrence.

„In diesem Ordner befinden sich Fotos von Zauberern, die mit dem Aurorenbüro in irgendeiner Form in Berührung gekommen sind. Ich möchte Sie bitten, diese Fotos ganz genau zu betrachten und uns zu sagen, ob einer der Männer der Eindringling war, den Sie gesehen haben."

„Dann handelt es sich bei diesen Männern um gesuchte Verbrecher?", fragte Albus vorsichtig nach. „Und einem von ihnen könnten wir begegnet sein?"

„Nicht alle werden gerade gesucht", antwortete Patton nüchtern. „Manche haben Gefängnisstrafen abgesessen und befinden sich nun ganz regulär auf freiem Fuß, einige waren lediglich in Straftaten verwickelt, ohne jedoch verurteilt worden zu sein. Wir haben es hier mit sehr unterschiedlichen Personen zu tun."

„Also gut. Versuchen wir es." Mit einem leisen Seufzer öffnete Albus den dicken Ordner und begann, genau wie Terrence, sich konzentriert ein Foto nach dem anderen anzuschauen. Auf jeder Seite befanden sich je drei Fotos derselben Person. Eines, das frontal von vorn aufgenommen war, und zwei vom Profil eines jeden Mannes. Namen standen nicht dabei. Die meisten konnte Albus sofort ausschließen, da sie nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dem Einbrecher aufwiesen. Bei einigen musste er ein wenig länger schauen, ehe er sie ausschließen konnte. Zu ganz wenigen blätterte er noch einmal zurück und schaute sich die Bilder zwei- oder dreimal an. Am Ende war er sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass der Gesuchte nicht dabei war. Terrence war mit seinem Ordner bereits etwas früher fertig. Und auch er hatte niemanden erkannt. Niedergeschlagen und enttäuscht blickten die Jungs zuerst zu Patton und dann zu Harry.

„Tut mir leid, Dad."

„Quatsch, Al. Natürlich wäre es schön gewesen, wenn Ihr jemanden wiedererkannt hättet. Aber wenn der Richtige nicht dabei war, kann man nichts machen."

Albus erwartete, dass sich sein Dad nun gleich verabschieden und ihn und Terrence in den Gryffindor-Turm schicken würde. Professor McGonagall hatte sich bereits erhoben und Neville und Professor Topshot taten es ihr gleich. Harry machte jedoch keine Anstalten aufzustehen und schien stattdessen angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken.

„Sir", sprach Patton ihn vorsichtig an, „meinen Sie nicht, wir sollten…"

„Ja, Sie haben recht", unterbrach ihn Harry, wirkte dabei allerdings nicht allzu überzeugt. „Geben Sie ihnen noch den zweiten Ordner."

Professor McGonagall und die beiden Lehrer setzten sich mit fragenden Blicken wieder hin, während Patton zwei weitere Ordner holte, die deutlich dünner waren als diejenigen, die Albus und Terrence gerade durchgearbeitet hatten.

„Mit diesem Ordner verhält es sich ein wenig anders als mit dem ersten", begann der Auror zu erklären. „Von den Personen, die Sie sich gleich anschauen sollen, haben wir keine aktuellen Fotografien. Deswegen gibt es für jede dieser Personen zwei Blätter. Das jeweils erste entspricht der Art von Fotos, die Sie sich die ganze Zeit angeschaut haben. Sie sind jedoch mehrere Jahre alt. Deswegen finden Sie auf dem jeweils zweiten Blatt magisch bearbeitete Abbildungen, die darstellen, wie diese Männer heute aussehen könnten. Das heißt, unsere Spezialisten haben gewissermaßen den Alterungsprozess simuliert. Eine solche Simulation kann nie ganz exakt sein. Falls die Fotografie der gesuchten Person in diesem Ordner zu finden sein sollte, wird sie also sicherlich nicht genau der Realität entsprechen. Aber versuchen Sie es trotzdem."

In Albus' Gehirn begann es plötzlich wie wild zu arbeiten und sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich. Dass die Fotos in diesem Ordner älter waren als in dem andern, war sicher nur ein Teil der Wahrheit und kaum der einzige Grund, warum sie in einem separaten Ordner zusammengefasst waren. Albus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie neunzehn Jahre oder älter waren und dass es sich dabei nicht um Personen handelte, die einfach nur irgendwie mit dem Aurorenbüro in Berührung gekommen waren.

Er schluckte und öffnete bedächtig den Deckel dieses bedrohlich wirkenden Ordners, vor dem sogar sein Dad einen gewissen Respekt zu haben schien. Die meisten der Männer sahen in der Tat recht furchterregend aus, aber es waren auch einige dabei, denen man rein von der äußeren Erscheinung her keine schrecklichen Verbrechen zutrauen würde. Bei den älteren von ihnen unterschieden sich die Originalfotos meist nicht so sehr von den simulierten Bildern, bei den jüngeren war der Unterschied in der Regel größer.

Je mehr Seiten Albus aufmerksam aber erfolglos betrachtet hatte, desto mehr wich seine Anspannung zunehmender Enttäuschung. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er den so fieberhaft gesuchten Eindringling in diesem Ordner finden. Nur wenige Fotos blieben noch übrig und Albus machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen mehr. Plötzlich bemerkte er jedoch bei Terrence, der die ganze Zeit ruhig und ebenfalls in seinen Ordner vertieft neben ihm gesessen war, eine Veränderung. Er atmete plötzlich ein wenig heftiger und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Hatte er möglicherweise etwas entdeckt? Albus schaute zu ihm hinüber und sah augenblicklich eine große Zufriedenheit, die sich in Terrences Gesicht widerspiegelte.

„Schauen Sie bitte in Ihren eigenen Ordner, Mr. Potter", wies ihn Patton bemüht höflich zurecht. „Und äußern Sie sich beide bitte erst, wenn jeder von Ihnen alle Fotografien angesehen hat. Sie sollen sich möglichst nicht gegenseitig beeinflussen."

Albus richtete seinen Blick sofort wieder auf den Ordner, der vor ihm lag. Ungeduldig blätterte er weiter. Er war sich sicher, dass Terrence etwas entdeckt hatte. Und auf der vorletzten Seite sah er ihn. Bereits die Originalfotos ließen keinen Zweifel zu. Albus blickte erneut in das grobe, brutale Gesicht und in die Augen des Eindringlings, mit dem er früher am Abend so schmerzhaft zusammen gestoßen war. Er holte tief Luft und schaute zu seinem Vater.

„Ich sehe Euch an, dass Ihr beide etwas entdeckt habt", sagte dieser leise zu den beiden Jungen und auch ihm war nun wieder eine gewisse Anspannung anzumerken. „Schlagt einfach beide das Foto auf, von dem Ihr glaubt, dass Ihr darauf jemanden wiedererkannt habt."

Alle Anwesenden im Büro der Schulleiterin hatten sich von ihren Stühlen erhoben und drängelten sich um die beiden aufgeschlagenen Ordner herum, die auf dem mächtigen Schreibtisch lagen. Und beide zeigten sie exakt die gleichen Fotografien.

„Yaxley", entfuhr es Neville, was ihm augenblicklich einen tadelnden Blick Ramsey Pattons einbrachte.

Ansonsten sprach niemand, aber ganz offensichtlich wussten alle der Erwachsenen, um wen es sich bei diesem Yaxley handelte. Und niemand schien davon unberührt zu sein. Lediglich Terrence schaute ziemlich verständnislos drein und auch Albus hatte diesen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört. Aber die Reaktion der Erwachsenen bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass es sich um einen Todesser handelte. Professor McGonagall war die erste, die ihre Sprache wieder fand. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken war Albus aufgefallen, dass sie häufiger zu lächeln schien als man ihr gemeinhin zutraute. Doch nun waren ihre Gesichtszüge hart wie Stein und ihr Blick ließ Albus frösteln.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass diese Person in Hogwarts eingedrungen ist. Die ersten beiden Male sind Menschen gestorben. Und auch heute wurden Menschen angegriffen."

Minerva McGonagall wandte sich Harry zu.

„Ich werde diese Schule und alle, die in ihren Mauern leben, verteidigen und schützen so gut ich kann. Und ich weiß, dass Sie mich dabei unterstützen werden, Harry."

„Ich denke, wir sollten die Sache nicht überbewerten, Minerva. Aber natürlich mache auch ich mir Sorgen um Hogwarts. Und natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass Yaxley gefährlich ist."

Als Harry in die fragenden Gesichter von Albus und Terrence blickte, zögerte er kurz, beschloss dann aber doch, den beiden jungen Gryffindors eine kurze Erklärung zu geben.

„Nicomedes Yaxley war ein Anhänger Voldemorts, der an schrecklichen Verbrechen beteiligt war und nie gefasst werden konnte. Die Tatsache, dass er hier aufgetaucht ist, ist natürlich ein wenig beunruhigend, aber Ihr müsst Euch nicht wirklich Sorgen machen. Das Ministerium und Eure Lehrer werden Hogwarts schützen. Und nun, da wir wissen, wen wir suchen, werden wir Yaxley finden und nach Askaban befördern."

Albus wusste, dass sein Dad ihn und Terrence beruhigen wollte und dass ihm das Auftauchen dieses Todessers mehr Sorgen bereitete als er vorgab. Was Albus jedoch wirklich beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass es nicht Yaxley war, der bei der Begegnung mit den Eindringlingen an diesem Abend so bedrohlich auf ihn gewirkt hatte. Es war der andere der beiden Zauberer, der ihm wirklich Angst eingeflößt hatte.


	13. Ein Schulprojekt

**Kapitel 13: Ein Schulprojekt**

_Die Erde ist bei weitem nicht der einzige Planet, der von einem Mond (auch Trabant oder Satellit) umrundet wird. Allein die beiden größten Planeten unseres Sonnensystems, Jupiter und Saturn, haben jeweils über fünfzig Monde, die sich auf diversen Umlaufbahnen um sie herum bewegen. Im Verhältnis zur Größe der Erde besitzt der Erdmond jedoch einen vergleichsweise großen Durchmesser, welcher lediglich von den Jupitertrabanten Ganymed, Kallisto und Io sowie von dem Saturnmond Titan übertroffen wird. Der Mond umkreist die Erde im Verlauf von durchschnittlich siebenundzwanzig Tagen, sieben Stunden und etwas über dreiundvierzig Minuten und seine Anziehungskraft führt auf der Erde zu den Gezeiten, die wir vor allem in Form von Ebbe und Flut in verschiedenen Ozeanen und Meeren wahrnehmen._

Albus rieb sich die Augen und blickte von dem Astronomiebuch, welches er vor sich liegen hatte, auf. Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel und ein heftiger Herbstregen trommelte lautstark gegen die Fensterscheiben der Bibliothek, wo er sich mit Rose einen Tisch teilte und versuchte, seine Hausaufgaben für Professor Sinistra zu erledigen. Nachts die Gestirne und Himmelskörper durch die großen Teleskope auf dem Astronomieturm zu beobachten, war durchaus etwas, das Albus gerne und mit Interesse machte. Aber sich die Grundlagen der Sternenkunde aus Büchern zu erarbeiten, war weit weniger spannend und gelegentlich ziemlich ermüdend. Dies galt vor allem, wenn er, wie gerade jetzt, drei Kapitel aus dem Buch _Von Sternen und anderen Himmelskörpern – Grundlagen der modernen Astronomie_ für den morgigen Unterricht bei Professor Sinistra lesen musste.

Obwohl es schon ziemlich spät am Abend war, saßen noch zahlreiche Schüler in der Bibliothek und arbeiteten. Es ging langsam aber sicher auf die Weihnachtszeit zu und wie Albus von Sarah Perrin erfahren hatte, nutzten die Lehrer diese Wochen üblicherweise zu intensiver Arbeit, ehe die Stimmung in Hogwarts dann allmählich festlicher und geruhsamer wurde. Auch Rose saß konzentriert über ein Lehrbuch gebeugt und machte keinerlei Anstalten ihren Blick zu heben.

Albus fiel es dagegen schwer, sich weiterhin auf Planeten, Monde und Umlaufbahnen zu konzentrieren und seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Seit dem Einbruchsversuch in Professor McGonagalls Büro waren inzwischen drei Tage vergangen, aber natürlich war dieses Ereignis noch immer das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in der ganzen Schule. Albus' Dad hatte ihn und Terrence eindringlich gebeten, Stillschweigen über das zu bewahren, was sie im Büro der Schulleiterin erfahren hatten, woran sich die beiden streng gehalten hatten. Lediglich Rose hatte Albus über alle Einzelheiten informiert. Ohne mit seinem Vater darüber gesprochen zu haben, ging Albus davon aus, dass dieser nichts dagegen hatte, wenn Rose Bescheid wusste.

Über das Zusammentreffen mit den beiden Einbrechern an sich zu sprechen, war ihm und Terrence nicht verboten worden. Und auch wenn Albus sich diesbezüglich in Zurückhaltung übte, erzählte man sich in den Gängen und Gemeinschaftsräumen der Schule schon bald die Geschichte, wie die beiden Erstklässler zwei brutale Einbrecher in die Flucht geschlagen und Hogwarts vor großem Schaden bewahrt hatten. Albus und Terrence waren zu Helden geworden und von Tag zu Tag wurde ihre Heldentat spektakulärer und mitreißender, wenn sie auch immer weniger dem tatsächlich Geschehenen entsprach. Und ein wenig genoss Albus durchaus die bewundernden Blicke und das anerkennende Schulterklopfen der meisten seiner Mitschüler. Sein plötzlich gewonnener Ruhm war sogar so groß, dass ihm einige Slytherins deutlich freundlicher begegneten als zuvor und Cameron und seine Gang es in dieser Situation vorzogen, ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen.

Leider gab es jedoch auch zwei Wermutstropfen, die Albus' positive Stimmung beträchtlich dämpften. Zum einen schien James gewisse Schwierigkeiten mit dem unerwarteten Heldenstatus seines jüngeren Bruders zu haben. Jedenfalls verhielt er sich seit dem Einbruch ziemlich merkwürdig und hatte kaum ein Wort mit Albus gewechselt. Zum anderen geriet Albus' Dad zunehmend ins Visier der Presse. Bereits in den Wochen nach dem Mord an Rodolphus Lestrange wurde im Tagespropheten immer mal wieder die Frage gestellt, wann es denn nun endlich Ermittlungsergebnisse des Aurorenbüros geben würde. Nach dem Einbruch in Hogwarts war die Stimmung nun endgültig umgeschlagen und der Tagesprophet übte unverhohlen Kritik am Ministerium und insbesondere an Harry Potter, dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale.

Dabei tat sich erneut die Journalistin Hilary Hoax-Willington hervor, die in zwei aufeinander folgenden Leitartikeln die Frage stellte, ob man denn überhaupt noch Vertrauen in die Arbeit der Auroren habe dürfe oder ob das Ministerium Verdienste aus der Vergangenheit höher bewerten würde als die aktuelle Sicherheit der magischen Gemeinschaft und insbesondere der Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich diese Kritik vor allem gegen Albus' Dad richtete. Und auch wenn in der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten ein Interview abgedruckt war, in dem Kingsley Shacklebolt das Aurorenbüro mit deutlichen Worten gegen derlei Verleumdungen in Schutz nahm und Harry Potter in zahlreichen aufgebrachten Leserbriefen Unterstützung erfuhr, war eine Atmosphäre der Unsicherheit wenn nicht gar der Unzufriedenheit unter vielen Hexen und Zauberern nicht zu verkennen.

Das, was für die magische Gemeinschaft Großbritanniens allgemein galt, galt natürlich umso mehr für die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts. Die Tatsache, dass zwei vermeintlich gefährliche Verbrecher in die Schule eingebrochen waren und dort Mr. Filch, Albus und Terrence angegriffen hatten, löste ein Gefühl der Angst oder gar der Panik aus. So hatte eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin aus dem vierten Jahr Professor Bletchley mit einem Beinklammerfluch angegriffen, da sie ihn versehentlich für einen Todesser gehalten hatte. Und auch wenn Louis scherzend meinte, dass diese Vorstellung gar nicht so abwegig sei, verdeutlichte dieser Vorfall doch, wie angespannt die Atmosphäre in der Schule war.

Selbst Rose war ganz blass geworden, als Albus ihr die Einzelheiten der Begegnung mit den beiden Einbrechern geschildert hatte. Und das, was er und Terrence über Yaxley erfahren hatten, hatte ebenfalls nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung beigetragen. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie gerade in diesem Moment wie immer hochkonzentriert über das Buch gebeugt, das vor ihr auf dem Arbeitstisch in der Bibliothek lag, während Albus wieder und wieder gähnen musste. Er beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn machte sich dazu zu zwingen, den Rest des Kapitels über Monde in sich hinein zu pauken. Er signalisierte Rose, dass er genug hatte, und stellte das Astronomiebuch in eines der hohen, vollgestopften Regale der Bibliothek zurück, ehe er sich auf den Weg in den Turm der Gryffindors machte.

„Hi Al. Warst Du auch fleißig?"

Es war Dominique, die drei dicke Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt hatte und ebenfalls dabei war, die Bibliothek zu verlassen.

„Ich müsste eigentlich noch etwas für Astronomie tun, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr", antwortete Albus leicht zerknirscht.

„Geht mir ähnlich. Ich mag auch nicht mehr und habe mir etwas Arbeit mitgenommen." Dominique deutete auf die Bücher, die sie sich offensichtlich ausgeliehen hatte. „Ich fürchte jedoch, dass das Ganze mehr der Beruhigung meines Gewissens dient als dass ich da wirklich noch hinein schaue."

„Hast Du übrigens schon das neueste Gerücht gehört?", fuhr Dominique fort während sie gemeinsam mit Albus in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes ging. „In Hogsmeade sollen massenweise Auroren stationiert sein. Sie haben wohl eine komplette Kommandozentrale dort errichtet."

„Sagt wer?", fragte Albus skeptisch nach.

„Na ja, ich habe es von Phoebe Danbury gehört und die hat es von einer Freundin aus Ravenclaw, die ich allerdings nicht wirklich gut kenne. Diese Freundin wiederum…" Dominique holte hörbar Luft und wiegte einsichtig ihren Kopf, was wie ein seitliches Nicken aussah. „Ok, ok. Derzeit sollte man wohl nicht alle Neuigkeiten glauben, die durch die Gänge und Hallen von Hogwarts schwirren."

„Nein, sollte man wohl nicht", stimmte Albus ihr zu. „Aber häufig ist an den Gerüchten natürlich auch ein bisschen was Wahres dran."

„Trotzdem sollten wir uns an die Fakten halten. Und ich sollte nicht an der Verbreitung von irgendwelchen Gerüchten mitwirken."

Dominique setzte ein selbstkritisches Lächeln auf und Albus versuchte vorsichtig ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden, welches ihm zu schaffen machte.

„Hast Du gestern oder heute eigentlich schon mit James gesprochen?"

Albus' und James' Cousine wusste jedoch sofort woher der Wind wehte und worum es Albus wirklich ging.

„Er ist im Moment nicht sonderlich gut auf Dich zu sprechen, nicht wahr?"

„Hat er das so gesagt? Und hat er gesagt, warum er sauer auf mich ist?"

„Nein, so hat er das nicht gesagt und so würde er das auch nicht sagen." Dominique blieb stehen und legte Albus beruhigend ihre freie Hand auf die Schulter. „Und zwar aus einem einzigen Grund – James weiß ganz genau, dass er keinen Grund hat, wütend auf Dich zu sein. Er ist auch nicht wirklich wütend oder sauer. Eher eifersüchtig."

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte Albus nach, obwohl er selbst auch bereits diese Vermutung angestellt hatte.

„Nun, nach dem Quidditchspiel war er der große Held des Hauses Gryffindor, der die Slytherins fast im Alleingang besiegt hatte. Alle freuten sich bereits auf die große Siegesfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber noch ehe diese beginnen konnte, wurden wir von Professor McGonagall in die Große Halle gerufen, wo sie uns über den Einbruch informierte."

Dominique hielt kurz inne, um sich die Einzelheiten jenes Abends in Erinnerung zu rufen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau, ob McGonagall Terrence und Dich namentlich erwähnt hat. Jedenfalls hatte sich sehr schnell herumgesprochen, dass Ihr auf die Einbrecher getroffen wart. Und schon bald hieß es, Ihr hättet gegen irgendwelche gefährlichen Zauberer gekämpft und wäret dabei womöglich verletzt worden."

Dominique seufzte und lächelte ein wenig gequält.

„Niemand wusste, was wirklich passiert war. Aber als alle Gryffindors zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, gab es keine Siegesfeier und es wurde kaum noch über das Quidditchspiel gesprochen. Der Einbruch war das große Thema. Und Terrence und Du, Ihr wart nun die Persönlichkeiten des Abends. Plötzlich drehte sich alles nicht mehr um James sondern um seinen kleinen Bruder. Und inzwischen wirst Du ja als richtiger Held verehrt. Das ist nicht einfach für James."

„Dabei war die ganze Sache gar nicht besonders heldenhaft", wandte Albus leise ein. „Die beiden Einbrecher waren eh schon auf der Flucht und sind rein zufällig in uns hinein gerannt."

„Na ja", widersprach Dominique, „jetzt sei mal nicht zu bescheiden. Auch wenn nur ein Teil der Geschichten stimmt, die man sich über Euch erzählt, habt Ihr Euch schon recht tapfer geschlagen. Aber wie auch immer – James weiß, dass er eigentlich keinen Grund hat, sauer auf Dich zu sein und er wird sich mit Sicherheit schon bald wieder beruhigt haben."

Albus wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass Dominique Recht behalten würde, aber weder an diesem Abend noch am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch kam es zu einer Begegnung mit seinem Bruder. Stattdessen ereignete sich etwas, womit Albus schon gar nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Sein verloren geglaubtes Zaubertränkebuch tauchte ganz unerwartet und unspektakulär wieder auf. Professor Lister hatte es schließlich doch in seinem Unterrichtsraum gefunden und Albus zurückgegeben, welcher darüber sehr froh war, hatte er sich doch nach den aufregenden Ereignissen der letzten Tage noch nicht um Ersatz gekümmert.

„Ein wenig merkwürdig ist das ganze schon", meinte Rose, als Albus und sie am folgenden Tag nach dem Mittagessen gemeinsam mit den anderen Gryffindors und den Slytherins auf Professor Topshot und den Beginn des Unterrichts in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste warteten.

Albus, der gerade mit einem Ohr gelauscht hatte, wie sich Kendrick und William über Eunice Filmores aristokratisches Gehabe lustig machten, hatte nicht mitbekommen, wovon Rose sprach und machte ein entsprechend verständnisloses Gesicht.

„Na die Sache mit Deinem Buch, das so überraschend wieder aufgetaucht ist", wiederholte Rose ein klein wenig genervt. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Professor Lister es nun plötzlich einfach in dem Klassenzimmer gefunden hat, in dem es vor einigen Tagen seiner eigenen Aussage zufolge noch keine Spur von dem Buch gegeben hat."

„Du weißt doch wie so etwas ist", erwiderte Albus, der einfach nur froh war, das Schulbuch zurück zu haben. „Wenn man nach etwas sucht, findet man nichts und irgendwann, wenn man am allerwenigsten daran denkt, taucht es einfach wieder auf. Vielleicht hat jemand ein anderes Buch darauf gelegt oder es ist irgendwo dazwischen gerutscht…".

Albus konnte seinen Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn in diesem Moment betrat Professor Topshot das Klassenzimmer und die Blicke aller Schüler richteten sich gespannt auf ihn. Inzwischen kannten die Erstklässler ihren Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schon ganz gut und erkannten an seinem Gesichtsausdruck und der Art, wie er das Klassenzimmer betrat, dass sie heute wieder einmal keine gewöhnliche Unterrichtsstunde zu erwarten hatten.

„Dunkle Machenschaften und schwarze Magie sind nun endgültig keine bloße Theorie mehr. Sie sind Realität und sie haben Hogwarts erreicht."

Professor Topshot sprach mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme, die die Wirkung dessen, was er sagte, noch verstärkte. Er hatte augenblicklich die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler und auf zahlreichen Gesichtern war Verunsicherung wenn nicht gar Furcht zu lesen. Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob Professor McGonagall es gutheißen würde, was Topshot hier tat. Aber Topshot hatte eben einen etwas eigenwilligen Unterrichtsstil, der gelegentlich ein wenig theatralisch war.

„Mr. Potter und Mr. Clark haben dies am eigenen Leib erfahren und sie haben sich vorbildlich geschlagen."

Albus seufzte innerlich. Es fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass Terrences und seine Heldentat nun auch durch die Lehrer im Unterricht weiterverbreitet und ausgeschmückt wurden. So langsam war es wirklich genug.

„Mit äußerst wirkungsvollen Schockzaubern gelang es ihnen, sich gegen zwei Zauberer, die in unsere Schule eingebrochen sind, zur Wehr zu setzen und sie in die Flucht zu schlagen."

Eigentlich war es genau _ein_ Schockzauber gewesen und der war nicht gerade übermäßig wirkungsvoll. Aber Albus hielt es nicht für ratsam, seinen Lehrer zu unterbrechen und diese Details richtig zu stellen, obwohl er genau das am liebsten getan hätte.

„Deswegen", fuhr Professor Topshot fort, „werden Sie weiterhin Schock- und Schildzauber üben und auch noch weitere Zauber erlernen, die es Ihnen ermöglichen, sich im Ernstfall erfolgreich zu verteidigen. Aber…" Es folgte eine kurze Pause, in der Professor Topshot seine Schülerinnen und Schüler nochmals mit bohrenden Blicken fixierte. „Aber darauf können wir uns nicht beschränken. Wir müssen vielmehr lernen, wie schwarze Magier denken, fühlen und handeln. Wir müssen herausfinden, wonach sie streben und was sie fürchten. Und deswegen beginnen wir ein großangelegtes Projekt, bei dem wir uns mit dem Einbruch beschäftigen, der vor wenigen Tagen hier in Hogwarts stattgefunden hat."

Die meisten Schüler reagierten mit großer Begeisterung auf diese Ankündigung und in der Klasse wurde es schlagartig unruhig. Es wurde gemurmelt und geflüstert und William sagte so laut, dass jeder es hören konnte: „Das ist ja super krass."

Professor Topshot wartete, bis sich die Unruhe wieder gelegt hatte und sprach dann, nun wieder mit ziemlich normaler Stimme und in üblicher Lautstärke, weiter.

„Die Festnahme der Einbrecher wollen wir selbstverständlich den Auroren überlassen und natürlich wird unser Projekt vollkommen ungefährlich sein. Aber ich fordere Sie auf, in Teams von jeweils drei Ermittlern Überlegungen anzustellen und Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Wer könnten die Einbrecher sein? Was wollten sie in Hogwarts? Wie sind sie in das Schloss eingedrungen? Verfolgen Sie die Berichterstattung im Tagespropheten, nutzen Sie die Bibliothek und befragen Sie Leute, die Ihnen vielleicht wertvolle Informationen geben können."

„Und ich denke, ich muss nicht extra betonen, dass ich nicht von Ihnen erwarte, den Fall wirklich zu lösen", fuhr Topshot nun mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht fort. „Jede Gruppe muss jedoch eine sinnvolle Theorie entwickeln und diese in unserer letzten Unterrichtsstunde vor Weihnachten präsentieren. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Vergnügen und bin mir sicher, dass Sie eine Menge bei Ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit lernen werden."

Nachdem Professor Topshot mit der Erläuterung seines Projektes geendet hatte, herrschte zunächst einmal Chaos, denn er überließ den Schülern die Einteilung der Gruppen selbst, was nicht gerade zügig ablief. Schließlich hatten sich jedoch alle Teams gefunden und Albus und Rose saßen gemeinsam mit Terrence an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Die meisten Gruppen hatten beschlossen, entweder im Klassenzimmer zu bleiben oder in die Bibliothek zu gehen, aber Albus und Terrence war es tatsächlich gelungen, Rose davon zu überzeugen, dass man sich im Gemeinschaftsraum am besten zusammen setzen konnte, um erst einmal die grundlegenden Dinge ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit zu besprechen.

„Ich glaube, dieses Projekt wird eine ziemlich entspannte Sache", meinte Terrence, der sich einen Becher Kürbissaft geholt hatte und genussvoll daran nippte. Da alle anderen Gryffindors außer den Erstklässlern normalen Unterricht hatten, war der Gemeinschaftsraum völlig ausgestorben.

„Stimmt", pflichtete ihm Albus bei und öffnete ein Packung essbarer Zauberstäbe in unterschiedlichen Geschmacksrichtungen. „Topshot lässt uns offensichtlich alle Freiheiten."

„Ich finde, das Ganze ist eine ziemliche Luftnummer", widersprach Rose kopfschüttelnd. „Aber mir ist schon klar, dass Ihr mich jetzt wieder für eine Streberin haltet."

„Quatsch!", entgegneten Albus und Terrence absolut gleichzeitig aber nicht allzu überzeugend.

„Was Topshot sagt, hört sich alles gut an. _Wie schwarze Magier denken, fühlen und handeln. Herausfinden wonach sie streben und was sie fürchten._" Es gelang Rose ganz gut, Professor Topshots Tonfall nachzuahmen und dabei ziemlich sarkastisch zu klingen. „Aber in Wirklichkeit ist das doch gequirlter Koboldmist."

„Hast Du etwa gerade Kobolde beleidigt, Rose?"

Sie überging Albus' Bemerkung und machte ihrem Ärger weiter Luft.

„Topshot lässt uns alle ein wenig herum spekulieren statt uns etwas Vernünftiges beizubringen. Das Thema ist natürlich interessant, aber da kommt doch nichts dabei heraus."

„Du mochtest Topshot von Anfang an nicht besonders, oder?", wagte Terrence vorsichtig nachzufragen.

„Es geht nicht um mögen oder nicht mögen. Ich finde, er hat zu Beginn des Schuljahres einfach nur mehr oder minder interessante Geschichtchen erzählt statt richtigen Unterricht zu machen. Als er dann angefangen hat, uns das Duellieren beizubringen, war das etwas ganz anderes. Das fand ich super. Ich wünschte nur, er würde damit weiter machen."

„Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, will er das Duellieren ja auch fortsetzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns jetzt in jeder Stunde mit dem Projekt beschäftigen."

„Hoffen wir, dass Du recht behältst."

Rose schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben und schnitt ein anderes Thema an, das ihr offensichtlich ein wenig Unbehagen bereitete.

„Ich fürchte übrigens, dass Denise ziemlich sauer auf uns ist. Das heißt vor allem auf mich."

„Warum denn das?", fragte Albus und musste umgehend einen Blick von Rose über sich ergehen lassen, der deutlich machte, dass sie die Frage für völlig überflüssig und ihn für ziemlich unsensibel hielt.

„Nun, das ist doch ziemlich klar. Sie hat erwartet, dass sie mit uns beiden in einer Gruppe sein würde. Stattdessen muss sie jetzt mit Anne Roth und Luise Nott zusammenarbeiten."

„Oh ja. Mit zwei Slytherins im Team wird sie viel Freude haben", sagte Terrence grinsend, während Albus seinerseits ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste, da Terrence auf Roses Rangliste unsensibler Mitschüler gerade den Platz über ihm eingenommen hatte.

„Nun, es ist schon verständlich, dass Denise nicht gerade erfreut über ihre Gruppe ist", war Albus bemüht, den Abstand zu Terrence noch ein wenig auszubauen und gleichzeitig auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen. „Aber es macht schon Sinn, dass wir drei ein Team bilden. Schließlich haben wir einige Informationen über den Einbruch, die die anderen nicht haben und die wir auch an niemanden weitergeben dürfen."

„Das ist richtig", nahm Rose den Quaffel auf und war nun völlig in ihrem Element. „Und deshalb sollten wir zum Thema kommen. Wir wollen schließlich wirklich etwas heraus bekommen und nicht nur irgendeine blöde Theorie für Topshot aufstellen. Also, wie gehen wir vor?"

„Ich schlage vor", begann Albus, „dass wir uns zuerst einmal über diesen Yaxley informieren. Dieser Name ist das Konkreteste, das wir haben."

„Aber den Namen dürfen wir doch gar nicht verwenden", wandte Terrence ein.

„Nicht in der Präsentation für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Doch ich stimme Rose zu, dass wir schließlich wirklich herausfinden wollen, was es mit dem Einbruch auf sich hat."

Albus war vom Jagdfieber gepackt worden, aber Terrence stand dem Ganzen deutlich skeptischer gegenüber.

„Und Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass wir etwas herausfinden können, das die Auroren nicht entdecken?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", räumte Albus etwas ungeduldig ein. „Aber wir sollten es zumindest versuchen. Unsere Eltern haben in ihrem ersten Schuljahr schließlich auch den Stein der Weisen hier in Hogwarts gefunden und die Rückkehr Voldemorts verhindert."

„Ich habe zwar mal wieder keine Ahnung wovon Du sprichst", erwiderte Terrence mit einem resignierten Lachen, „aber ich gebe mich geschlagen. Lasst es uns versuchen."

„Also was Yaxley betrifft habe ich mich schon einmal ein wenig schlau gemacht", sagte Rose und erntete dafür einen anerkennenden Blick von Terrence, während Albus nicht im Geringsten überrascht war, dass sie schon intensive Recherchearbeit geleistet hatte.

„Nicomedes Yaxley war, wie Ihr bereits wisst, ein Todesser. Während der ersten Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts hat er wohl keine große Rolle gespielt. Er war damals auch noch ziemlich jung. Die meisten Historiker, die sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigt haben, gehen dennoch davon aus, dass er bereits zu jener Zeit in den engsten Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen wurde. Er erhielt das Dunkle Mal wohl im letzten oder vorletzten Jahr, bevor Voldemort durch den Angriff auf Albus' Dad seine Macht verlor."

Albus und Terrence hatten Roses ersten Ausführungen gebannt verfolgt, doch nun machte Albus bei Terrence wieder den leicht verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck aus, den dieser aufsetzte, wenn er Erzählungen oder Berichte über die magische Welt nicht oder nur unzureichend verstand. Rose schien dies ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben.

„Es ist schwer für Dich, all dies zu verstehen, nicht wahr? ", wandte sie sich an Terrence und wartete seine Reaktion kaum ab, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Für jemanden, der wie Du aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt, ist es natürlich nicht möglich, sich in der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen sofort zurecht zu finden. Aber mit der Zeit wirst Du es schaffen, so wie es meine Mum geschafft hat. Ihre Eltern waren ebenfalls Muggel und heute ist sie immerhin die stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium."

Rose musterte Terrence, der jedoch in Gedanken versunken schien und nicht reagierte, so dass sie weitersprach.

„Ich glaube, dass es nicht sinnvoll wäre, Dir jetzt jedes Detail zu erklären. Es würde viel Zeit kosten und wahrscheinlich wenig bringen. Aber Albus und ich werden Dir dabei helfen, so schnell wie möglich mehr über die magische Welt zu erfahren. Also mach Dir nichts draus, wenn Du jetzt nicht alles verstehst."

Albus befürchtete schon, dass Terrence seiner Verzweiflung Ausdruck verleihen würde und anfangen würde zu jammern. Doch er hatte sich gründlich getäuscht, denn Terrence nickte Rose entschlossen zu und kniff die Augen als Zeichen seiner Konzentration ein wenig zusammen, was Rose als Zeichen auffasste, ihren Bericht über Yaxley fortzusetzen.

„Ich konnte in keinem der Bücher, die ich gelesen habe, Informationen oder auch nur Hinweise darüber finden, was Yaxley in den Jahren von Voldemorts physischer Abwesenheit gemacht hat. Er war jedoch während der ganzen Zeit auf freiem Fuß und stieg nach der Rückkehr Voldemorts in der Hierarchie der Todesser ziemlich schnell auf. So war er derjenige, der im Auftrag Voldemorts das Zaubereiministerium unter die Kontrolle der Todesser brachte und als Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung dort die zweitwichtigste Position nach dem Minister, der allerdings unter Yaxleys Imperiusfluch stand, einnahm."

Rose zögerte ein wenig, als wäre sie sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie weiter machen sollte.

„Alle Experten, die über Voldemort und seine Zeit geschrieben haben, sind sich weitgehend einig, dass die Gruppe der Todesser nicht im organisatorischen Sinne hierarchisch aufgebaut war. Es gab also keine höher gestellten Personen, die Befehle erteilen konnten oder niedrigere Ränge, die Befehle ausführen mussten. Das einzige, was jemandem Autorität innerhalb der Gruppe verlieh, war die Nähe zum Dunklen Lord selbst. Diejenigen, denen Voldemort am meisten vertraute und mit denen er sich beriet, wurden respektiert und geachtet."

Albus, Rose und Terrence erschraken heftig, als plötzlich Alexander den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und die drei ziemlich verdutzt anstarrte.

„Äh, habt Ihr William und Kendrick gesehen?", fragte er und schaute sich suchend im ganzen Raum um. „Die beiden wollten in die Bibliothek gehen, um etwas nachzuschauen, und jetzt kann ich sie nicht mehr finden."

„Hier sind sie jedenfalls nicht", antwortet Terrence etwas kurz angebunden.

„Und in unserem Schlafraum auch nicht", ergänzte Albus. „Dort war ich vorhin, um die essbaren Zauberstäbe zu holen. Am besten wird es sein, Du schaust nochmal in der Bibliothek oder in Topshots Klassenzimmer nach."

Alexander blickte nicht gerade hoffnungsfroh drein, aber er nickte und verschwand wieder durch den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums. Albus hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Alexander so abgefertigt hatten, aber sie wollten alleine sein, damit Rose ihren Vortrag fortsetzen konnte, ohne dabei belauscht zu werden. Und Albus fand das, was sie zu berichten hatte, in höchstem Maße interessant.

„Also manche Autoren stellen gewissermaßen Rangfolgen von Todessern auf, die Voldemort besonders nahe standen. Ich glaube, das ist nicht übermäßig seriös aber nichtsdestotrotz ganz aufschlussreich. Zu Beginn von Voldemorts zweiter Schreckensherrschaft werden hierbei vor allem Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape genannt. Als Bellatrix und vor allem Malfoy in Ungnade fallen, wird schließlich Yaxley von einigen dieser Autoren zu den bedeutendsten der Todesser gezählt. Aber was das betrifft, sind sich die Experten nicht wirklich einig und es werden durchaus noch andere Namen genannt."

„Entschuldige, Rose", unterbrach Terrence vorsichtig ihren Redefluss, „aber jetzt muss ich mich doch vergewissern. Bellatrix Lestrange war die Ehefrau des Todessers, der kürzlich im Verbotenen Wald ermordet wurde, oder nicht?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Und dieser Lucius Malfoy war der Vater von Scorpius?"

„Der Großvater. Und er ist noch am Leben und als einziger der führenden Todesser rechtmäßig auf freiem Fuß."

„Dann wurde er vor Gericht freigesprochen?", fragte Terrence verwundert.

„Über den Fall Malfoy weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau Bescheid", gab Rose unumwunden zu. „Auf jeden Fall gab es einen langwierigen Prozess, der – so glaube ich zumindest – nicht mit einem Freispruch endete. Dennoch saß Lucius nicht lange in Askaban. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Und wer war dieser Snape, den Du noch erwähnt hast?"

„Severus Snape war nicht wirklich ein Todesser." Dieses Mal war es Albus, der die Frage beantwortete. „Er spionierte Voldemort im Auftrag Dumbledores aus und spielte somit eine zentrale Rolle im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord."

„Albus heißt mit zweitem Namen Severus, ist also nicht nur nach Dumbledore sondern auch nach Snape benannt worden", ergänzte Rose und Albus hoffte, dass sie noch etwas mehr über den Mann erzählen würde, von dem er noch immer ziemlich wenig wusste, auch wenn er in dem Gespräch mit Neville vor einigen Wochen zumindest ein paar Informationen erhalten hatte.

Rose ging jedoch nicht weiter auf Snape ein, sondern nahm ihre Ausführungen über Yaxley wieder auf.

„Wie die meisten Todesser nahm Yaxley an der Schlacht von Hogwarts teil. Dabei war er bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt, wie alle Historiker übereinstimmend berichten. Im Durcheinander der Schlacht, möglicherweise während des entscheidenden Duells zwischen Voldemort und Albus' Dad, konnte er jedoch fliehen. Von da an verliert sich seine Spur."

„Jedenfalls bis er vor wenigen Tagen in Hogwarts eingebrochen ist", ergänzte Albus. „Und das zu einer Zeit, in der bereits zwei weitere ehemalige Todesser gewaltsam ums Leben gekommen sind. Das dürfte doch wohl kaum ein Zufall sein, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich habe ich mir darüber auch Gedanken gemacht", war es wieder Rose, die sich äußerte. „Aber auch wenn ich genauso wenig wie Du an einen Zufall glaube, konnte ich zwischen diesen drei Todessern bisher keine Verbindung ausmachen."

„Außer, dass sie alle drei Todesser waren."

Rose überging diese Bemerkung von Albus kommentarlos und warf ihm lediglich einen ihrer leicht genervten Blicke zu.

„Samuel Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange und Nicomedes Yaxley gehören alle drei einer unterschiedlichen Generation von Todessern an und in keinem der Bücher, die ich gelesen habe, werden sie in irgendeinem besonderen Zusammenhang gemeinsam erwähnt."

„In diesem Fall sollten wir uns vielleicht zunächst einmal mit dem Einbruch selbst beschäftigen", war Albus bemüht, sich wieder ernsthaft in das Gespräch einzubringen.

„Ganz meine Meinung", griff Rose seinen Vorschlag umgehend auf, während Albus auf derart vehemente Zustimmung ihrerseits mit einem verdutzten Blick reagierte.

„Denn die entscheidende Frage", fuhr Rose mit zunehmend leuchtenden Augen fort, „ist meiner Meinung nach diejenige nach dem Ziel des Einbruchsversuchs. Was wollten Yaxley und sein Mittäter in Hogwarts stehlen?"

Offenbar war dies genau der Punkt, auf den Rose hinaus wollte, auch wenn Albus im Moment noch nicht erkennen konnte, wie sie eine Antwort auf diese Frage finden sollten.

„Zuerst einmal können wir mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass die beiden Einbrecher nicht bekommen haben was sie wollten. Folglich befindet sich das Objekt – was immer es ist – noch in Hogwarts. Des Weiteren denke ich, dass wir ebenfalls davon ausgehen können, dass Yaxley und der unbekannte Zauberer nicht einfach hinter irgendwelchen wertvollen Gegenständen her waren, um sich zu bereichern. Denn dann hätten sie sich sicherlich ein leichteres Ziel als Hogwarts ausgesucht. Außerdem sprechen die ganzen Umstände mit den beiden Morden an Nott und Lestrange sowie die Tatsache, dass Yaxley selbst ein Todesser war, dagegen."

„Du meinst also, es ging bei dem Einbruch um etwas, das mit Voldemort oder den Todessern zu tun hat?", fragte Albus mit einem leicht skeptischen Unterton.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich hier im Bereich der Spekulation befinde. Und ich könnte durchaus vollkommen danebenliegen. Andererseits bin ich davon überzeugt, dass wir ein paar Annahmen brauchen, ansonsten stochern wir völlig im Dunkeln herum."

„Also lieber gezielt in die falsche Richtung gehen als gar keine Richtung haben?"

Albus erwartete, dass er für diese Bemerkung mindestens einen bösen Blick kassieren würde, aber stattdessen musste Rose, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig, lächeln.

„So hätte ich es nicht ausgedrückt. Aber ja – das trifft es."

Albus schlug die Stirn in Falten und deutete ein leichtes, zustimmendes Nicken an.

„Und wenn die Richtung stimmt, könnten wir vielleicht eine echte Chance haben", sagte er beinahe im Flüsterton und verspürte tatsächlich eine gewisse Zuversicht.

Albus plötzlicher, vorsichtiger Optimismus schien auch Terrence anzustecken.

„Wir haben nichts zu verlieren, oder? Für Topshot reicht's allemal. Wenn Rose bei der Projektpräsentation einfach nur das vorstellt, was sie uns eben gerade erzählt hat – auch ohne den Namen Yaxley zu nennen – machen wir einen super Eindruck und erhalten mindestens zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Und ich habe noch ein bisschen mehr, wenn es auch lediglich weitere Vermutungen sind", ergriff nun wieder Rose voller Energie das Wort, worauf Albus und Terrence voller Spannung so nahe an den Tisch rückten, dass Terrences Becher, in dem glücklicherweise nur noch ein kleiner Rest Kürbissaft war, scheppernd auf den Boden fiel.

„Also", setzte Rose erneut an, nachdem Terrence den Becher wieder an seinen Platz gestellt hatte, „ich möchte zunächst noch einmal auf das zurückkommen, was ich vorhin über Yaxley gesagt habe. Wir können die Phase seiner Aktivität und seines Aufstiegs innerhalb des Kreises der Todesser ziemlich genau eingrenzen. Es handelt sich um die Zeit kurz vor Voldemorts erfolglosem Angriff auf Harry Potter bis zum endgültigen Fall des Dunklen Lords. Demzufolge sollten wir unser Augenmerk auf diesen Zeitraum legen."

Albus rechnete kurz nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es sich hierbei mindestens um siebzehn Jahre handelte. Er sagte jedoch nichts und konzentrierte sich weiter auf das, was Rose erläuterte.

„Des Weiteren wissen wir, dass die beiden Einbrecher versucht haben, in McGonagalls Büro einzubrechen. Yaxley und sein Begleiter gingen also offenbar davon aus, dass was immer sie suchten, dort zu finden wäre. Möglicherweise, weil sie es mit dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts in Verbindung bringen."

„Aber Professor McGonagall war in der fraglichen Zeit doch noch gar nicht Schulleiterin", wandte Albus nun ein."

„Richtig", stimmte Rose zu. „Ich spreche auch nicht von Professor McGonagall. Es geht vielmehr um Albus Dumbledore."

Die beiden Jungen brauchten einen Moment, um diese Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten. Dann meldete sich Terrence zu Wort.

„Du meinst also, Dumbledore hätte etwas besessen, von dem Yaxley wusste und das er nun stehlen wollte."

„Exakt", bekräftigte eine strahlende Rose, die sich offenbar freute, dass Terrence ihre Theorie für nachvollziehbar hielt. „Und Yaxley ging folglich davon aus, dass Dumbledore dieses Etwas in seinem Büro aufbewahrte und dass es sich noch immer dort befindet."

„Das bedeutet, wir müssten herausfinden, was Dumbledore in der fraglichen Zeit besessen und möglicherweise in Hogwarts aufbewahrt hat", fasste Terrence Roses Erkenntnisse noch einmal zusammen.

„Und es müsste etwas äußerst Bedeutsames sein, wenn Yaxley nach so vielen Jahren ein so hohes Risiko eingeht um in seinen Besitz zu gelangen", spann Rose ihre Gedanken weiter. „Ein besonders wertvoller Gegenstand, eine wichtige Information oder ein mächtiges Artefakt."

„Der Stein der Weisen", entfuhr es Albus, worauf Terrence ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Diesen Stein hast Du doch vorhin bereits erwähnt."

Albus nickte, musste Terrence jedoch enttäuschen, indem er ihn über das Schicksal des Steins aufklärte.

„Der Stein der Weisen wurde zerstört, nachdem Voldemort mit seiner Hilfe versucht hatte, seinen Körper und somit sein richtiges Leben wieder zu erlangen. Und das weiß Yaxley mit Sicherheit auch. Also ist er hinter etwas anderem her."

„Der Stein der Weisen kann es in der Tat nicht sein", meinte Rose nachdenklich. „Aber Dumbledore war damals der führende Kopf im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Und wenn ihm der Stein der Weisen anvertraut wurde, galt das gleiche vielleicht auch für andere Dinge, die für Voldemort oder seine Anhänger interessant waren."

„Somit stellt sich jetzt natürlich die Frage, wie wir herausfinden können, was für einen bedeutenden Gegenstand Dumbledore in Hogwarts aufbewahrt hat." Terrence lehnte sich zurück und schaute erwartungsvoll zuerst zu Rose und dann zu Albus.

„In der Bibliothek habe ich bisher keinen hilfreichen Hinweis gefunden, was das betrifft", sagte Rose, während sie einen kleinen Bogen Pergament und eine selbstauffüllende Schreibfeder aus ihrer Schultasche holte und vor sich auf den Tisch legte. „Deshalb sollten wir uns darauf konzentrieren, möglichst viele Leute zu befragen, die uns möglicherweise weiterhelfen können. So gesehen ist Topshots Projekt vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht, schließlich können wir nun ganz offiziell im Rahmen dieses Projekts Nachforschungen anstellen und Interviews führen."

Sie nahm ihre Schreibfeder zur Hand und gemeinsam begannen die drei eine Liste mit Personen zu erstellen, die sie befragen wollten. Ganz oben auf der Liste standen Hagrid und Neville, zu denen Albus und Rose ein so gutes Verhältnis hatten, dass die beiden sicher gerne zu einem solchen Gespräch bereit wären. Des Weiteren bekam Albus den Auftrag, sich mit Serafina Finnigan zu unterhalten, die sich nun wieder in Hogwarts aufhielt und über den Ermittlungsstand des Ministeriums Bescheid wusste. Sicherlich würde sie Albus keine wirklich vertraulichen Dinge erzählen, aber einen Versuch war es in jedem Fall wert. Des Weiteren nahm Rose Professor McGonagall auf die Liste auf, wobei die drei lange darüber diskutierten, ob es angemessen und überhaupt möglich sei, der Schulleiterin solche Fragen wegen eines Schulprojektes zu stellen. Und schließlich beschlossen Albus und Rose, Briefe an ihre Eltern zu schicken, in denen sie über Professor Topshots Projekt berichten und einige Fragen formulieren wollten, auch wenn sie wenig Hoffnung hatten, wirklich brauchbare Antworten zu bekommen.

„Manchmal ist mir Rose fast ein wenig unheimlich", flüsterte Terrence Albus etwas später geradezu ehrfürchtig zu, obwohl die beiden Jungen inzwischen alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Rose hatte sich wie üblich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um etwas zu arbeiten, während sich Albus und Terrence noch nicht dazu aufraffen konnten, sich mit ihren Hausaufgaben zu beschäftigen.

„Na ja. Ich meine die ganze Recherchearbeit, die sie gemacht hat", ergänzte Terrence, da Albus nicht so recht zu wissen schien, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Und ihre ganzen Überlegungen, die sie uns da gerade präsentiert hat. Das war doch unglaublich beeindruckend. Außerdem drückt sie sich manchmal nicht wirklich wie eine Erstklässlerin aus, finde ich. Eher wie eine Lehrerin…"

„Jetzt übertreibst Du aber ein bisschen", widersprach Albus, wobei er Terrence durchaus in Ansätzen zustimmen musste, als er etwas darüber nachdachte. Er kannte Rose seit er denken konnte und hatte schon immer sehr viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht, so dass ihre Art ganz selbstverständlich für ihn war. Sie war schon immer vernünftiger, zielstrebiger und wissbegieriger als er gewesen, was ihrer engen Freundschaft nie geschadet hatte. Aber Albus konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass Rose auf jemanden, der sie neu kennen lernte, ziemlich beeindruckend und vielleicht sogar etwas respekteinflößend wirkte.

Roses Theorie über Yaxley und den Einbruch hatte selbst Albus verblüfft. Dennoch blieben Zweifel bestehen. Vieles von dem was Rose äußerst schlüssig vorgetragen hatte, gründete doch sehr stark auf Vermutungen. Was wäre beispielsweise, wenn gar nicht Yaxley der Initiator des Einbruchs gewesen war, sondern sein unbekannter Komplize. Wenn dieser über Informationen verfügte, dass in Hogwarts etwas Wertvolles oder Mächtiges aufbewahrt wurde, das zu stehlen sich lohnte. Dann hatte die ganze Sache womöglich überhaupt nichts mit Dumbledore oder Voldemort zu tun. Und Yaxley war an dem Einbruch vielleicht nur beteiligt, weil er bereits zuvor in Hogwarts gewesen war und sich auskannte, wie Professor McGonagall erwähnt hatte. In diesem Fall würden Rose, Terrence und Albus ihre Suche wahrscheinlich in eine völlig falsche Richtung vorantreiben. Aber Albus war sich gleichermaßen der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie in diesem Fall überhaupt keine Anhaltspunkte für ihre Ermittlungen hatten. Und genauso wie Rose und Terrence war auch Albus von der ganzen Angelegenheit zu sehr fasziniert, um nicht zumindest den Versuch wagen zu wollen, etwas über die Hintergründe des Einbruchs, in den Terrence und er nun schon einmal so stark verwickelt waren, herauszufinden.

Die erste Gelegenheit dazu ergab sich bereits am Freitagnachmittag, als Rose und Albus Hagrid ihren gewohnten Besuch abstatteten. Dieses Mal hatten sie Terrence überredet sie zu begleiten, obwohl er dies zunächst nicht für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte. Er war der Auffassung, dass Hagrid möglicherweise gesprächiger wäre, wenn er es nur mit Albus und Rose zu tun hätte, die er gut kannte. Die beiden waren sich jedoch einig, dass die Anwesenheit von Terrence, und somit der gesamten Projektgruppe, dem Besuch etwas Förmliches verlieh. Und Albus und Rose waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hagrid gerne ihre Fragen beantworten würde, wenn es sich dabei um ein Unterrichtsprojekt eines der Lehrer von Hogwarts handelte.

Als sie schließlich zu viert um Hagrids gewaltigen Tisch herum saßen und gemeinsam Tee tranken, war es ganz offensichtlich, dass es kein Fehler gewesen war Terrence mitzunehmen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich in der Hütte des Halbriesen äußerst wohl fühlte und vom Gastgeber sehr angetan war. Er bestaunte Hagrids überdimensionale Einrichtungsgegenstände, interessierte sich anscheinend tatsächlich für dessen langatmige Erzählung über seine Erfahrungen mit violetten Riesenkröten und schien sogar Gefallen an Hagrids selbstgebackenen Keksen zu finden, obwohl diese genau so hart wie immer waren. Der Höhepunkt war jedoch, dass Fang, der bei Albus' und Roses bisherigen Besuchen nie mehr als höchstens seine Augenlider bewegt hatte, sich unter größter Kraftanstrengung erhob, gemächlich zu Terrence trottete und sich von diesem graulen ließ. Spätestens in diesem Augenblick hatte auch Hagrid Terrence in sein Herz geschlossen und war allerbester Laune.

„Fand ihn am Anfang etwas merkwürdig, Euren Professor Topshot", erzählte Hagrid mit lauter Stimme und ein wenig schmatzend. „Ein Amerikaner eben. Iss aber ein feiner Kerl und hat ziemlich schräge Ideen. Erinnere mich an ein Projekt über den Riesenkraken im Großen See. Und einmal wollte Topshot mit seinen Viertklässlern den Verbotenen Wald umgraben. Hat geglaubt, dass dort der sagenhafte Schatz von Guntram dem Verstoßenen versteckt sei. McGonagall hat der Sache dann ein Ende gemacht. War zu gefährlich."

„Bei unserem Projekt geht es vor allem um die Frage, was die beiden Einbrecher, die in die Schule eingedrungen sind, stehlen wollten", begann Albus das Gespräch in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken.

„Wir vermuten, dass es sich um etwas handelt, das Dumbledore in Hogwarts aufbewahrt hat, als er Schulleiter war", präzisierte Rose. „Hast Du da vielleicht eine Idee?"

Hagrid steckte sich noch ein paar Kekse in den Mund und kaute darauf herum, während er nachdachte.

„Da wär natürlich der Stein der Weisen. Aber der kann's nich' sein."

Albus stieß innerlich einen leichten Seufzer aus und sah, dass sowohl Rose als auch Terrence die Augen verdrehten. Aber natürlich war zu erwarten gewesen, dass auch Hagrid zunächst dieses berühmte Artefakt in den Sinn kommen würde. Schließlich war Albus selbst ebenfalls als erstes der Stein der Weisen eingefallen.

„Vielleicht Gryffindors Schwert", machte Hagrid einen weiteren Vorschlag. „Iss jedenfalls was ganz außergewöhnliches und bestimmt sehr wertvoll."

„An das Schwert habe ich auch schon gedacht", griff Rose Hagrids Idee auf. „Es tauchte in dem Jahr in Hogwarts auf, als Onkel Harry den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens damit tötete. Und soweit ich weiß, hat Dumbledore es danach in seinem Büro aufbewahrt, wo es sich bis heute befindet."

„Nur dass es inzwischen McGonagalls Büro ist", warf Terrence ein.

„Also ich erinner' mich nich' mehr an alle Einzelheiten. Aber das Schwert lag auf keinen Fall die ganze Zeit so friedlich im Schulleiterbüro wie Du's beschrieben hast, Rose."

Hagrid fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch seinen langen, widerspenstigen Bart, was Albus als Zeichen dafür deutete, dass er angestrengt nachdachte.

„'n paar Schüler haben versucht es zu stehlen. War in dem Jahr, als Snape Schulleiter war. Ich glaub' Deine Mum war dabei, Albus. Und Neville."

„Meine Mum und Neville wollten das Schwert Godric Gryffindors stehlen?" Albus war ob dieser Neuigkeiten einen Moment lang völlig perplex. „Und Snape war Schulleiter in Hogwarts?"

„Das mit Snape wusste ich", meinte Rose an Albus gewandt. „Er war in dem Jahr nach Dumbledores Tod Schulleiter, als Voldemort die Herrschaft der magischen Welt an sich riss. Aber das mit Gryffindors Schwert ist mir völlig neu. Was weißt Du noch darüber, Hagrid?"

Die Blicke der drei richteten sich nun derart gespannt auf Hagrid, dass dieser sich ein klein wenig unwohl zu fühlen schien.

„Nich' viel, ehrlich gesagt. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass Dumbledore nach seinem Tod das Schwert Deinem Dad hinterlassen hat, Albus. Es gab aber Probleme. Das Ministerium war nich' einverstanden und wollte die Waffe nich' freigeben. Sie haben gesagt, Dumbledore dürfe das Schwert gar nicht vererben. Kenn' mich bei zaubereigesetzlichen Bestimmungen nich' so aus, aber jedenfalls es gab rechtlichen Streit."

„War das bevor oder nachdem Voldemort die Kontrolle über das Zaubereiministerium übernommen hat?", hakte Rose nach.

„Muss davor gewesen sein. Als Rufus Scrimgeour noch Minister war. Tapfer aber ziemlich unsympathisch. Ich weiß davon aber nur aus Erzählungen, hab's damals nich' direkt mitbekommen. Musst Deinen Dad fragen, Albus. Oder Neville."

„Warum Neville?"

„Iss alles echt lang her, was Ihr wissen wollt. In der Schlacht gegen die Todesser hier in Hogwarts hat Neville Gryffindors Schwert gehabt. Daran erinner' ich mich. Und nach der Schlacht haben Harry und Neville beschlossen, dass es in Hogwarts bleiben soll. Wo es noch immer iss – in Professor McGonagalls Büro."

Rose nickte und rieb sich die Augen, schien aber beschlossen zu haben, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Und auch Albus hatte den Eindruck, dass Hagrid alles über das Schwert Godric Gryffindors gesagt hatte, was er wusste.

„Gab es außer dem Schwert noch etwas Wertvolles oder Mächtiges, das Dumbledore in Hogwarts aufbewahrt hat?"

Albus wollte die Gelegeheit nutzen, dass Hagrid so bereitwillig Auskunft gab. Und schließlich war es nicht sicher, dass das Schwert wirklich die richtige Spur war.

„Würd' Euch gern helfen. Aber ich weiß nich' was es noch gewesen sein könnte. Und Dumbledore hat mir vertraut, müsst Ihr wissen."

Unverkennbarer Stolz schwang in Hagrids Stimme mit.

„Ich hab' Albus' Dad zu den Dursleys gebracht, nachdem Voldemort versucht hat ihn zu töten. Und Dumbledore hat mir den Stein der Weisen anvertraut und mich zu den Riesen geschickt, um sie für unsere Seite im Kampf gegen die Todesser zu gewinnen."

Hagrid schluckte und Albus spürte eine tiefe Traurigkeit bei dem so robust und unbezwingbar wirkenden Halbriesen, als er von Dumbledore erzählte.

„War ein guter Mensch, Albus Dumbledore. Auch wenn manche versucht haben, ihn schlecht zu machen. War immer für mich da. Und hat immer allen geholfen, die ihn gebraucht haben."

„Wer hat versucht Dumbledore schlecht zu machen?", erkundigte sich Albus, der bisher immer nur positives über seinen Namenspaten gehört hatte.

„Lohnt sich nich' darüber zu reden", antwortete Hagrid ein wenig unwirsch. „Aber ich hab' hier irgendwo noch ein altes Fotoalbum. Sind Bilder von Dumbledore drin. Auch n' paar von Euren Eltern, Rose und Albus."

Hagrid erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und wollte die Tür des überdimensionalen Eichenschranks öffnen, in dem er fast all seine Habseligkeiten aufbewahrte. Als er sich jedoch ein wenig unbeholfen vom Tisch wegdrehte, stieß sein mächtiger Körper gegen die Tischplatte und brachte diese so stark ins Wanken, dass der Teller mit den Keksen sowie zwei der Teetassen auf den Boden fielen. Eine der beiden Teetassen zersprang in mehrere Teile, während die hart gebackenen Kekse heil blieben, sich jedoch im ganzen Raum verteilten.

„Beim Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler!", fluchte Hagrid so laut, dass Fang, der inzwischen wieder tief und fest geschlafen hatte, erschrocken den Kopf hob und seinem Herrn einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf.

„Bin manchmal n' bisschen ungeschickt", sagte Hagrid mit einer entschuldigenden Geste und ging vorsichtig zu seinem Mantel, der neben der Eingangstür hing. Nachdem er eine Zeit lang in der Manteltasche herumgekramt hatte, brachte er den rosafarbenen Regenschirm hervor, der Albus bereits zuvor schon bei Hagrid aufgefallen war und richtete ihn wie einen Zauberstab auf die am Boden liegenden Scherben der zerbrochenen Tasse.

„Reparo!"

Und augenblicklich setzten sich die Scherben selbstständig wieder zusammen und die Tasse war wie neu.

„Accio Kekse!"

Dieser Zauber funktionierte weniger gut als der erste, denn die im ganzen Raum verstreuten Kekse kamen zwar sofort angeflogen, landeten aber nicht wie von Hagrid wohl beabsichtigt auf dem Teller, den er inzwischen wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, sondern bombardierten Hagrid selbst.

„Bin nich' der allerbeste Zauberer, müsst' Ihr wissen", meinte Hagrid erklärend und begann die Kekse, die an ihm abgeprallt waren, mit der Hand einzusammeln, wobei ihm Albus, Terrence und Rose sogleich halfen.

„Was hat es denn eigentlich mit diesem Regenschirm auf sich?", wollte Albus wissen, als alle Kekse wieder auf dem großen Teller lagen. „Sah ja so aus, als wäre das Dein Zauberstab."

„Iss auch so", antwortete Hagrid. „In gewisser Weise jedenfalls. Als damals ‚Ihr-wisst-schon-wer' die Kammer des Schreckens das erste Mal geöffnet hat, wurd' ich beschuldigt. Ich wars nich', aber keiner hat mir geglaubt. Außer Dumbledore. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich wenigstens in Hogwarts bleiben konnte. Durfte aber nich' mehr in' Unterricht gehen und sie haben meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen."

Albus hatte gewusst, dass Hagrid damals vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen worden war, aber das mit dem Zauberstab war ihm neu.

„Dumbledore hat später meinen kaputten Stab soweit gerichtet, dass ich n' bisschen damit zaubern konnte. Natürlich nur heimlich. Und er hat den Stab durch dem rosa Regenschirm getarnt."

Erneut stand Hagrid auf und ging, dieses Mal äußerst vorsichtig, zu dem riesigen Eichenschrank, aus dem er eine längliche und ziemlich edel aussehende purpurfarbene Schachtel heraus holte.

„Inzwischen hab' ich nen richtigen Zauberstab und darf ganz offiziell zaubern. Ollivander hat ihn extra für mich gemacht und Kingsley Shacklebolt hat ihn mir überreicht, als er noch Zaubereiminister war. Für meine Verdienste beim Kampf gegen ‚Ihr-wisst-schon-wen'.

Stolz öffnete Hagrid die Schachtel und zeigte seinen Gästen den Zauberstab aus dunklem Eichenholz.

„Benutz' aber trotzdem immer meinen alten Schirm. Bin's so gewohnt."

Da es inzwischen schon spät war, brachte Hagrid die drei zurück ins Schloss und versprach, bis zu ihrem nächsten Besuch das alte Fotoalbum heraus zu suchen. Davon abgesehen, dass Hagrid wie immer interessante Dinge zu erzählen gewusst hatte, war sich Albus nicht ganz schlüssig darüber, ob sie den Einbruch betreffend etwas Hilfreiches erfahren hatten. In jedem Fall war das Schwert Godric Gryffindors erst einmal in den Mittelpunkt ihres Interesses gerückt, obwohl Rose und er ursprünglich nicht der Auffassung waren, dass es Yaxley und seinem Komplizen darum gegangen war. Der nächste Schritt war jetzt jedoch klar vorgegeben. Rose, Terrence und Albus mussten dringend ein Gespräch mit Neville führen.


	14. Ermittlungen

**Kapitel 14: Ermittlungen**

„Potter!"

„Albus."

Langsam kam Albus zu sich und nahm seine Umgebung zumindest verschwommen wahr. Zunächst konnte er die Stimmen um sich herum nicht zuordnen, aber schließlich begann er sich zu orientieren und registrierte sehr schnell, dass er in großen Schwierigkeiten war. Ein klein wenig hoffte er noch, dass er gleich in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm aufwachen und Terrence von einem ziemlich unangenehmen Traum erzählen würde. Aber Albus wusste es besser. Er befand sich nicht in seinem Schlafraum sondern in einem der Klassenzimmer von Hogwarts und innerhalb einer Woche war er offenbar gerade das dritte Mal während des Unterrichts eingenickt. Das erste Mal hatte er Glück gehabt. Rose konnte ihn wecken, bevor Professor Lister bemerkte, was geschehen war. Das zweite Mal war Albus erneut während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts eingeschlafen, war allerdings von Professor Lister dabei erwischt worden. Lister hatte nicht übermäßig wütend reagiert, aber keinem Lehrer gefiel es, wenn ein Schüler im Unterricht einnickte. Mit einem geringen Punktabzug für Gryffindor war Albus recht glimpflich davon gekommen, aber die Angelegenheit war ihm natürlich äußerst peinlich gewesen, zumal Cameron und die anderen Slytherins dafür gesorgt hatten, dass der Vorfall in der ganzen Schule bekannt wurde.

„Albus. Komm zu Dir."

Es war Rose, die mit gesenkter und gleichzeitig nervöser Stimme versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Aber natürlich war es zu spät, um die Situation zu retten und Albus vor negativen Konsequenzen zu bewahren.

„Potter!"

Professor Bletchleys Stimme klang eher triumphierend als zornig und Albus zwang sich dazu, endgültig die Augen zu öffnen und sich der Realität zu stellen.

„Sie sind also wieder bei uns, Potter. Sehr schön. Sie erweisen uns damit eine überaus große Ehre."

Bletchley nutzte die Situation weidlich aus. Aber Albus hatte es nicht anders verdient. Wie konnte ihm erneut etwas Derartiges passieren. Und dann ausgerechnet in Verwandlung.

„Selbstverständlich bin ich mir darüber im Klaren, dass ein wahrer Held, wie Sie es unzweifelhaft sind, Potter, von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Erholungsschlaf benötigt."

Cameron und die meisten der Slytherins ließen ein höhnisches Lachen vernehmen.

„So leid es mir tut, Potter, kann ich Ihnen jedoch nicht gestatten, sich diesen sicherlich notwendigen Schlaf während meines Unterrichts zu genehmigen."

Bletchley genoss die Situation und steuerte nun auf das große Finale zu.

„Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und in den kommenden drei Wochen werden Sie mir an jeweils zwei Abenden Gesellschaft leisten und so hart arbeiten, dass Sie sich Ihren Schlaf wirklich verdienen. Ich werde Ihnen Ihre Starallüren schon noch austreiben, Potter. Auch Sie können sich hier nicht alles erlauben."

In der Stimme des Professors schwang nun doch echter Ärger mit und Albus hielt es für besser in seiner misslichen Situation nicht zu widersprechen und Bletchley keinen Anlass für eine noch härtere Strafe zu geben. Sechsmal Nachsitzen war schon schlimm genug, aber noch mehr trafen Albus die dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Seinen Mitschülern gefiel es ohnehin nicht, dass er sie bereits einige Punkte gekostet hatte. Bisher hatte es sich dabei jedoch größtenteils um willkürliche Entscheidungen Bletchleys gehandelt. Die jetzige Strafe war vielleicht etwas zu hoch ausgefallen, aber man konnte sie keinesfalls als unbegründet abtun. Aber auch wenn Albus von James und dessen Freunden wusste, dass die älteren Schüler den Hauspokal eher belächelten, so wusste er auch, dass er für die meisten Erst- und Zweitklässler durchaus eine große Bedeutung hatte. Und er selbst wollte in jedem Fall nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Slytherin den Pokal in diesem Jahr gewinnen würde.

„Nimm's nicht so schwer, Albus", versuchte Alexander ihn aufzubauen, als der Verwandlungsunterricht endlich zu Ende war. „So was kann jedem mal passieren."

Albus war ihm dankbar für diese Worte, aber eigentlich fand er, dass einem so etwas nicht passieren konnte. Alexander selbst brachte sich durch seine ungeschickte Art häufig in Schwierigkeiten, aber Albus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten anderen seiner Mitschüler nicht ganz so viel Verständnis hatten. Selbst Rose lief schweigend und in sich gekehrt neben ihm her, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Mittagspause machten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Albus etwas unsicher nach. „Du bist so schweigsam. Liegt es daran, dass ich vorhin wieder eingeschlafen bin und uns dreißig Punkte gekostet habe?"

„Quatsch", erwiderte Rose. „Also es geht jedenfalls nicht um die blöden Punkte. Aber ich habe in der Tat über Deine Müdigkeit nachgedacht und ich glaube, dass da etwas nicht stimmen kann."

„Ich kann es ja selbst nicht fassen", meinte Albus verzweifelt. „Ich schlafe dreimal innerhalb weniger Tage im Unterricht ein. Aber ich habe keine Erklärung dafür, so sehr ich auch darüber nachdenke. Vielleicht ist einfach alles zu viel für mich – der Unterricht, unsere Ermittlungen wegen des Einbruchs und Cameron und seine Slytherin Gang."

Rose blieb ganz unvermittelt stehen und sah Albus auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihn beinahe mehr erschreckte als Professor Bletchley dies je hätte bewirken können.

„Rede Dir so etwas bloß nicht ein, Albus." Sie betonte jedes einzelne Wort, aber ihre Gesichtszüge wurden zusehends milder. „Du darfst auf keinen Fall resignieren. Das ist doch genau das, was die wollen."

„Was wer will?"

Rose wirkte plötzlich ungewöhnlich unsicher. Dennoch bemühte sie sich, so überzeugend wie möglich zu erscheinen.

„Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Cameron und seine Gang hinter Deinem plötzlichen Einschlafen im Unterricht stecken."

„Cameron?" Der Gedanke, dass die Slytherins hinter der ganzen Misere stecken könnten, hatte für Albus durchaus etwas Tröstliches und Beruhigendes. Immerhin würde das bedeuten, dass es nicht seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit war und dass die Schwierigkeiten, mit denen er seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts konfrontiert war, ihn nicht überforderten. Ihm war jedoch nicht klar, wie Cameron und seine Anhänger für all das verantwortlich sein sollten.

„Nun, Albus, mal von den drei Fällen, in denen Du im Unterricht eingeschlafen bist, abgesehen – wie oft bist Du dermaßen müde, dass Du sofort einschlafen könntest? Oder bist Du gar schon einmal einfach so eingeschlafen?"

„Abends bin ich in letzter Zeit manchmal schon ziemlich fertig. Und ab und zu würde ich auch nach dem Mittagessen am liebsten ein kleines Nickerchen machen."

Albus hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er weitersprach. Ihm war klar geworden, worauf Rose hinaus wollte.

„Aber Du hast recht. Diese drei Fälle von plötzlicher, unkontrollierbarer Müdigkeit waren anders. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, wie Cameron dahinter stecken könnte?"

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht", antwortete Rose nachdenklich. „Ich müsste zuerst einmal nachforschen, ob es einen Zauberspruch gibt, der einen so plötzlich einschlafen lässt. Aber selbst wenn – ich glaube nicht, dass Cameron oder ein anderer Erstklässler ihn beherrschen würde, geschweige denn in der Lage wäre, ihn während des Unterrichts unbemerkt auszuführen."

„Das heißt, Du hast nicht einmal eine Idee, wie Cameron es gemacht haben könnte?", fragte Albus misstrauisch nach.

„Ok. Ich gebe zu, dass mein Verdacht auf ziemlichen wackeligen Beinen steht. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass es einen Grund für Dein Einnicken geben muss."

Plötzlich verstummte Rose, denn genau wie Albus hatte sie bemerkt, dass eben jener Cameron begleitet von ein paar weiteren Slytherins sich ihnen schnellen Schrittes von hinten näherte. Offenbar hatten sich die Slytherins beeilt, um Albus und Rose einzuholen. Albus fürchtete, dass sie es wieder einmal auf eine Konfrontation abgesehen hatten so wie damals, als Warrington ihn tätlich angegriffen hatte. Dieses Mal waren sie jedoch schon ziemlich nahe an der Großen Halle und der Gang, in dem sie sich befanden, wurde auch von anderen Schülern genutzt, um dorthin zum Mittagessen zu gelangen.

„Na ausgeschlafen, Potter?", fragte Geraldine Goyle mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Albus zog es vor, gar nicht auf diese Provokation zu antworten, aber inzwischen hatten die Slytherins Rose und ihn überholt und ihnen den Weg versperrt.

„Potter, unser großer Held", feixte Cameron und wie üblich baute sich Warrington wie ein Leibwächter neben ihm auf. „Hast es wohl nicht nötig auf eine höflich gestellte Frage zu antworten. Aber Dein Stern ist eh bereits im Sinken begriffen und schon bald wird niemand mehr etwas mit Dir zu tun haben wollen. Nicht einmal Deine kleine Weasley-Freundin hier. Dafür werden wir sorgen."

„Träum weiter, Cameron. Du kannst Albus nicht einmal ansatzweise das Wasser reichen", erwiderte Rose und ging mutig ein Schritt auf die Slytherin Gang zu. „Und jetzt lasst uns hier durch, sonst bekommt Ihr Ärger."

„Apropos Ärger", nahm Cameron diesen Punkt genüsslich auf, „davon hast Du ja bereits genug, Potter. Nicht wahr? Nachsitzen, Punktabzug… Kannst Du Dir noch mehr erlauben?"

„Ich hätte diesen Monat noch ein wenig Kredit", ertönte plötzlich von hinten eine laute, selbstbewusste Stimme. Es war James mit Ramesh, Henry und zwei weiteren Gryffindors im Schlepptau. „Und den würde ich gerne nutzen, um Dir etwas bessere Manieren beizubringen, Du erbärmlicher Flubberwurm."

James hatte sich nun neben Albus und Rose gestellt und sein Auftritt hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Den Slytherins war anzusehen, dass ihnen der Schreck in die Glieder gefahren war und einige von ihnen machten bereits Anstalten abzuhauen. Cameron ließ sich jedoch nicht so einfach einschüchtern.

„Baby Al's großer Bruder. Und mindestens genauso lächerlich und armselig wie der kleine Potter. Muss wohl in der Familie liegen."

James' Augen blitzten Cameron zornig an und entschlossen machte er einen Schritt auf den deutlich kleineren Slytherin-Schüler zu. Warrington stellte sich jedoch augenblicklich vor Cameron und James und er standen beinahe Gesicht an Gesicht. Alle Schüler, die sich in dem Gang befanden, blickten nun gespannt auf die beiden und erwarteten offenbar eine Eskalation der Auseinandersetzung.

James zog langsam, ohne den Blick von Warrington abzuwenden, seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang hervor.

„Nicht James!", flüsterte Ramesh Albus' Bruder eindringlich zu. „Er ist ein Erstklässler. Du hast nichts zu gewinnen."

Auch Cameron schien nichts an einer tätlichen Auseinandersetzung zu liegen, denn auch er flüsterte Warrington etwas zu, worauf dieser einen Schritt zurück trat. James steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und wandte sich an Cameron.

„Wenn ich noch einmal miterlebe wie Ihr versucht, meinen Bruder oder einen seiner Freunde in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, lasse ich Euch nicht wieder davon kommen. Vergesst das nicht!"

Cameron grinste nur höhnisch, machte jedoch kehrt und verschwand mit den anderen Slytherins in Richtung der Großen Halle.

„Das wäre erst einmal erledigt, kleiner Bruder. Lass Dir von denen nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen."

James gab sich ein wenig gönnerhaft, aber das war Albus in diesem Moment egal. Die Tatsache, dass sich James für ihn eingesetzt hatte, machte deutlich, dass er sich mit Albus versöhnen wollte, auch wenn es keinen offenen Streit zwischen den beiden Brüdern gegeben hatte. Und darüber war Albus sehr erleichtert, hatte ihm die Unstimmigkeit doch schwer auf der Seele gelegen. Außerdem hatte ihm James natürlich wirklich aus einer misslichen Lage herausgeholfen, indem er ihn gegen Cameron verteidigt hatte. Eines war jedoch ganz klar geworden. Die Schonzeit, die Albus nach dem Einbruch genossen hatte, war vorüber und die Slytherin Gang hatte es noch immer auf ihn abgesehen.

An den folgenden Tagen fiel der erste Schnee des Jahres und verwandelte Hogwarts und die umliegenden Ländereien in eine vorweihnachtliche Winterlandschaft. Mit dem Schnee schien sich auch die Atmosphäre im Schloss zu verändern. Es wurde friedlicher und ruhiger und lediglich die Frage, wem man was zu Weihnachten schenken sollte, sorgte bei dem ein oder anderen für gelegentliche Stresszustände. Auch Albus empfand die veränderte Stimmung als angenehm und genoss die Tatsache, dass die meisten Lehrer die Zügel langsam etwas lockerer ließen und sich ebenfalls auf die näher rückenden Ferien einstellten. Aufgrund seines mehrfachen Einschlafens im Unterricht hatte Albus einige Neckereien über sich ergehen lassen müssen und das nicht nur von Slytherin-Schülern. Aber auch diese Geschichte verlor zunehmend an Beachtung und Albus wurde wieder weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen. Lediglich das Nachsitzen bei Professor Bletchley verdarb ihm wirklich etwas die gute Laune, aber die ersten beiden Termine hatte er inzwischen hinter sich gebracht, ohne dass es zu einer weiteren Eskalation mit dem verhassten Lehrer für Verwandlung gekommen wäre.

Albus bedauerte es jedoch, wie viele andere Schüler auch, dass es die nach wie vor in der gesamten Schule geltenden Sicherheitsbestimmungen unmöglich machten, das Schloss zu verlassen und in der winterlichen Landschaft Schneeballschlachten zu veranstalten, Schneemänner zu bauen oder Schlitten zu fahren. Deswegen hatten sich Albus und Rose mit Neville zu einem kleinen Spaziergang im Freien verabredet, um wenigstens ein wenig einen der schönen Wintertage genießen zu können. Vor allem wollten sie jedoch weitere Informationen für ihr Projekt im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sammeln, worauf Neville recht schnell von selbst zu sprechen kam, als sie an den Gewächshäusern vorbei durch den unberührten Schnee stapften.

„Du weißt von dem Projekt?", fragte Albus überrascht, nachdem Neville es Rose und ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte.

„Na sicher", antwortete Neville amüsiert. „Zum einen unterhalten sich Lehrer gelegentlich miteinander und zum anderen seid Ihr keineswegs die ersten, die mich einer Befragung unterziehen. William, Alexander und Kendrick waren schon bei mir. Und nicht nur das, sie wollten auch Professor McGonagall befragen."

„Wow", meinte Rose sichtlich beeindruckt, „die legen aber ein Tempo vor."

„Da hast Du recht", stimmte Neville ihr lachend zu, „aber ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass die Schulleiterin allzu begeistert von dem ganzen Projekt ist. Professor Topshot führt das Projekt ja nicht nur bei Euch sondern auch mit seinen Zweitklässlern durch. Da kommen schon einige Gruppen zusammen, die jetzt in Hogwarts unterwegs sind und alle möglichen Leute befragen und sonstwie versuchen, etwas über den Einbruch heraus zu finden."

„Dann bekommt Professor Topshot jetzt Ärger wegen des Projekts?", machte sich Albus ein wenig Sorgen um ihren Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Nicht wirklich. Die Schulleiterin weiß Professor Topshots außergewöhnliche Unterrichtsmethoden durchaus zu schätzen. Und auch wenn sie nicht alles gutheißt, was er macht, lässt sie doch allen Lehrern ihre Freiheiten. Aber jetzt lasst uns zum Thema kommen. Ihr wolltet Euch doch nicht nur mit mir treffen, um bei dem schönen Wetter einen Spaziergang zu machen und ein wenig über die Schule zu plaudern."

„Nein", gab Rose zu, „es geht uns schon auch um das Projekt."

„Also dann lasst mal hören. Bin schon gespannt, ob Ihr die gleichen Fragen stellt wie William, Alexander und Kendrick."

„Was wollten die denn von Dir wissen, Neville?", fragte Albus, war jedoch keineswegs darüber überrascht, dass er lediglich ein Kopfschütteln und ein Grinsen als Antwort bekam.

„Unsere Überlegungen drehen sich vor allem um die Frage, was die Einbrecher wohl stehlen wollten", kam Rose auf den Punkt. „Und nach einem Gespräch mit Hagrid sind wir auf das Schwert Godric Gryffindors gekommen, das schließlich im Büro der Schulleiterin aufbewahrt wird. Ich denke, wir wissen weitgehend darüber Bescheid, welche Rolle das Schwert im Zusammenhang mit der Kammer des Schreckens und dem Tod des Basilisken spielte. Über das weitere Schicksal des Schwertes ist uns jedoch weitaus weniger bekannt. Hagrid hat ein paar Andeutungen gemacht. Dabei ging es unter anderem um einen Versuch, während der Herrschaft Voldemorts die Waffe zu stehlen, woran Du beteiligt warst. Und es ging um die Tatsache, dass Du das Schwert während der Entscheidungsschlacht gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger benutzt hast. Du hattest also definitiv einiges mit dieser außergewöhnlichen Klinge Godric Gryffindors zu tun und deshalb möchten wir Dich bitten, uns zu erzählen, was Du darüber weißt."

Gespannt blickten Albus und Rose Neville, den sie schon so lange kannten und der nun ihr Lehrer war, an. Er schien sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, aber schließlich zeichnete sich doch ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Das hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass Ihr Fragen stellen würdet, die etwas delikaterer Natur und nicht so einfach zu beantworten sind. Deshalb habt Ihr wohl auch Terrence nicht mitgebracht, nicht wahr? Ihr habt gedacht, ich wäre gesprächiger, wenn Ihr allein kommt."

In der Tat hatten die drei entschieden, dass es für die Befragung Nevilles eventuell von Vorteil sein würde, wenn Terrence nicht dabei wäre. Und nach Nevilles Reaktion hatte Albus nun den Eindruck, dass sie möglicherweise auf eine weit interessantere Sache gestoßen waren als sie zunächst gedacht hatten.

„Also gut", fuhr Neville fort, „ich erzähle Euch vom Schwert des großen Godric Gryffindor, dessen Haus wir alle angehören – etwas worauf wir durchaus stolz sein sollten. Das meiste davon ist kein großes Geheimnis und ich fürchte, Euch in mindestens einer Hinsicht enttäuschen zu müssen. Ich wüsste nämlich nicht, warum die Einbrecher es auf diese Waffe abgesehen haben sollten und denke, dass Ihr da auf dem Holzweg seid."

Albus fürchtete, dass Neville dies ernst meinte. Aber das bedeutete ja nicht automatisch, dass er auch Recht hatte, so dass Albus zunächst einmal beschloss, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, vielleicht doch noch etwas Bedeutendes zu erfahren.

„Interessant ist die Geschichte des Schwertes, soweit ich sie kenne, natürlich dennoch." Die drei Spaziergänger hatten das Schloss bereits ein ganzes Stück hinter sich gelassen, als Neville begann, Albus und Rose seine Erfahrungen mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor darzulegen.

„Wie Ihr bereits wisst, hat Harry – Dein Vater, Albus – in unserem zweiten Schuljahr den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens mit dieser legendären Waffe, die er zuvor aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte, besiegt. Niemand weiß wirklich genau, wie es möglich ist, dass man das Schwert aus dem alten Hut ziehen kann, aber der Hut gehörte wohl einst ebenfalls Godric Gryffindor, so dass es eine magische Verbindung zwischen Schwert und Hut gibt. Und wenn ein Gryffindor in Not ist und eine Waffe benötigt, so kann er das Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut zum Vorschein bringen."

„Glaubst Du wir könnten das auch?", kleidete Albus den Gedanken, der ihm im Kopf herumschwirrte, in eine Frage.

„Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Aber hoffen wir lieber, dass keiner von Euch je in eine solche Situation kommt."

Albus nickte, aber insgeheim stellte er sich doch vor wie es wäre, das Schwert dieses großen Zauberers einzusetzen und damit ein Monster wie den Basilisken zu töten.

„Jedenfalls behielt Dumbledore das Schwert von Gryffindor und bewahrte es in seinem Büro auf, nachdem Harry es aus der Kammer des Schreckens mitgebracht hatte. Dort blieb es bis zum Tod Dumbledores, der es an Deinen Dad weitervererbte, Albus. Allerdings hatten sich die Zeiten inzwischen geändert. Voldemort griff nach der Macht und das Ministerium unter dem Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour verwehrte Harry sein Erbe und behielt das Schwert ein."

„Wie konnte das Ministerium das Schwert behalten?" Dieses Mal war es Rose, die Neville mit einer Frage unterbrach. „Auch die Regierung muss sich doch wohl an die Gesetze halten, oder etwa nicht?"

„Diese Frage kann ich Dir nicht wirklich verlässlich beantworten, Rose. Da müsstest Du einen Juristen fragen. Aber es wäre durchaus möglich, dass das Ministerium rein juristisch gesehen Recht hatte. Streng genommen gehörte das Schwert wohl gar nicht Albus Dumbledore. Folglich konnte er es auch nicht vererben. Möglicherweise gehörte es jedoch bereits Deinem Dad, Albus, der es schließlich aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte. Dann hätte es das Ministerium nicht behalten dürfen. Andererseits kann wohl jeder echte Gryffindor das Schwert aus dem Hut ziehen, was wiederum bedeuten würde, dass es gar keiner einzelnen Person gehören kann."

Neville verdrehte leise seufzend die Augen.

„Ihr seht also, die Sache ist kompliziert, aber letztlich nicht von Belang. Denn kurze Zeit später wurde das Ministerium gestürzt und Voldemort übernahm die Macht, so dass Recht und Ordnung sowieso nicht mehr zur Anwendung kamen. Das Schwert wurde nun jedoch wieder zurück nach Hogwarts ins Büro des Schulleiters gebracht, welcher inzwischen jedoch Severus Snape hieß, von dem alle dachten er wäre der treueste Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Und dieser Severus Snape erwischte Albus' Mum, Luna Lovegood und mich dabei, wie wir versuchten, die Waffe aus seinem Büro zu entwenden."

„Dafür seid Ihr bestimmt ziemlich hart bestraft worden", meinte Albus und dachte mit Schaudern an sein Nachsitzen bei Professor Bletchley.

„Nicht wirklich. Snape hat uns verschont, indem er Hagrid mit unserer Bestrafung beauftragte. Das schlimmste waren also Hagrids ungenießbare selbstgebackenen Kekse."

Albus und Rose mussten lachen, hatten sie doch selbst bereits ausgiebige Erfahrungen mit Hagrids nicht vorhandenen Backkünsten gemacht.

„Warum habt Ihr damals eigentlich versucht das Schwert zu stehlen?", wollte Rose wissen, als sie aufgehört hatte zu lachen.

„Ja, warum eigentlich…?" Neville stockte kurz, ehe er angestrengt versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Nun, zum einen befanden wir uns in der damaligen Situation in einem andauernden Kleinkrieg mit Snape und den Carrows, zwei Todessern, die Voldemort nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte und die uns Schüler ausgesprochen brutal und rücksichtslos behandelten. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren nach den Sommerferien nicht in die Schule zurückgekehrt und befanden sich auf der Flucht. Also waren Ginny und ich so etwas wie die Anführer des Widerstands in Hogwarts geworden. Und der Versuch, das Schwert von Gryffindor zu stehlen, war einer von zahlreichen Versuchen, Snape das Leben möglichst schwer zu machen. Zum anderen hatte Ginny noch am Ende der Ferien im Fuchsbau mitbekommen, dass Dumbledore Harry das Schwert vererbt hatte. Folglich vermuteten wir, dass es eine Bedeutung für den Kampf gegen Voldemort haben könnte. Deshalb wollten wir es in unseren Besitz bringen und dann irgendwie versuchen, es Harry zukommen zu lassen. Ehrlich gesagt hatten wir keine Idee wie wir das hätten anstellen sollen, aber dieses Problem stellte sich ja schließlich überhaupt nicht."

„Weil Snape Euch erwischte und im Besitz des Schwertes blieb", ergänzte Albus und Neville nickte zustimmend.

„Und hatte das Schwert eine besondere Bedeutung für den Kampf gegen Voldemort?"

In dem Augenblick als Rose die Frage stellte, wusste Albus, dass sie nun auf den Punkt gestoßen waren, den Neville zuvor als delikat bezeichnet hatte und den er ganz offensichtlich lieber vermieden hätte. Aber obwohl er nun einen leicht gequälten Eindruck machte, sprach Neville mit gleichbleibend ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme weiter.

„Ja, das Schwert hat eine Rolle gespielt. Ich weiß jedoch selbst nicht wirklich wie bedeutend es war und was genau es mit der Waffe auf sich hatte."

Neville zögerte ein wenig und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, um diesen Teil der Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Nachdem Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, hatte er immer eine riesige Schlange bei sich. Sie war wohl eine Art Haustier für den Erben von Slytherin und er nannte sie Nagini. Während der Schlacht von Hogwarts, als für eine Stunde die Waffen schwiegen, kam Dein Dad zu mir, Albus. Ich erinnere mich an diesen düsteren, geradezu gespenstischen Moment als sei es gestern gewesen. Es war tiefste Nacht und auf dem Gelände vor dem großen Eingangstor lagen unzählige Leichen. Einige dieser Toten hatte ich zu ihren Lebzeiten gut gekannt. Und auch Harry war in einem Zustand, in dem ich ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Blass, zitternd, verstört. Er war Im Begriff, sich Voldemort auszuliefern um die Schlacht zu beenden und denen, die gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpften, das Leben zu retten. Damals hatte ich das nur vermutet, aber heute bin ich mir sicher, dass es so war."

Inzwischen hatten sich Albus, Rose und Neville wieder auf den Rückweg gemacht und folgten ihren eigenen Spuren, die sich deutlich im Schnee abzeichneten, in entgegengesetzter Richtung. Neville schaute gedankenverloren in Richtung des Schlosses, das neunzehn Jahre zuvor Schauplatz dieser legendären und zugleich schrecklichen Schlacht gewesen war. Viele Menschen hatten in jener Nacht ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger gelassen. Albus dachte an seinen Onkel Fred und an die Eltern von Teddy, die er nie kennen gelernt hatte. Natürlich war in der Familie gelegentlich über sie gesprochen worden und Albus hatte sich auch immer für Geschichten über Fred und George, die es während ihrer Schulzeit ziemlich wild getrieben haben mussten, interessiert. Und sein Dad hatte ihm erzählt, wie Remus Lupin ihm den schwierigen Patronuszauber beigebracht hatte oder dass Teddys Mutter Nymphadora, die alle nur Tonks genannt hatten, als Metamorphmagus ihr Aussehen verändern konnte. Aber für Albus waren das nur spannende oder lustige Erzählungen gewesen. Ihm war nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen, was für tragische Schicksale sich dahinter verbargen.

„In diesem Moment trug mir Harry auf, Voldemorts Schlange zu töten."

Albus schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf, als Neville weitersprach um die Geschichte des Schwertes von Godric Gryffindor abzuschließen.

„Er sagte, dass Ron und Hermine ebenfalls Bescheid wüssten. Es schien ihm aber wichtig zu sein, noch jemanden einzuweihen."

Neville unterbrach seinen Redefluss einen Atemzug lang, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Nun eigentlich war ich nicht wirklich eingeweiht, was es mit der Schlange auf sich hatte. Mir war jedoch klar, dass es von enormer Bedeutung war, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Und einige Zeit später, als alle dachten Harry wäre tot und die Schlacht gerade wieder begonnen hatte, bekam ich die Gelegenheit, Nagini zu töten. Es war nicht einmal schwierig. Ich zog Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut und erschlug damit die Schlange."

„Aber wieso hattest Du während des Kampfes den Sprechenden Hut?", fragte Albus verwundert.

„Voldemort hatte ihn aus dem Büro des Schulleiters aufs Schlachtfeld bringen lassen, um ihn zu zerstören und für alle Zeit die Auswahl in die vier Häuser der Schule zu beenden."

„Aber das hätte er wohl besser bleiben lassen", fügte Neville schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Dennoch verstehe ich zwei Dinge immer noch nicht", hakte Rose nach. „Und zwar frage ich mich, warum es so wichtig war, die Schlange zu töten und ob man dazu das Schwert brauchte oder ob Du sie nicht auch mit einem Fluch hättest töten können. Denn dann wäre das Schwert schließlich gar nicht so bedeutsam gewesen."

„Du verstehst es wirklich, die entscheidenden Fragen zu stellen und mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, meine liebe Rose. Du bist wahrhaft die Tochter Deiner Mutter."

Neville hat dies als Kompliment gemeint, aber Albus wusste, dass Rose nicht allzu gerne mit ihrer Mutter verglichen wurde. Vielleicht gerade deswegen, weil es so häufig vorkam.

„Dein Dad, Albus, hat ein einziges Mal mit mir über die Ereignisse jener Nacht gesprochen. Das war in dem Jahr, als er seine Ausbildung zum Auror beendet und gerade seinen Dienst für das Ministerium angetreten hatte. Bis zu jenem Tag wusste ich nicht mehr als das, was ich Euch gerade erzählt habe. Denn seine größten Geheimnisse hat Harry immer nur mit Deinen Eltern geteilt, Rose. Und auch heute weiß ich nur wenig darüber, was die drei wirklich getan haben, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Harry hat mir lediglich etwas darüber mitgeteilt, welche Rolle die Schlange spielte, die ich damals tötete. Er hat mir jedoch auch das Versprechen abgenommen, mit niemandem darüber zu reden. Und daran werde ich mich selbstverständlich halten. Ich weiß allerdings von ihm, dass Gryffindors Schwert eine der ganz wenigen Möglichkeiten war, Voldemorts Haustier zu besiegen. Ein Fluch, und schon gar keiner den ich damals beherrscht hätte, hätte der Schlange ernsthaften Schaden zufügen können."

Als Neville geendet hatte, liefen die drei schweigend nebeneinander her, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Albus fragte sich, welche Geheimnisse die Vergangenheit seines Vaters wohl in sich barg, wenn nicht einmal Neville allzu viel darüber wusste. Nach dem, was sie gerade von Neville erfahren hatten, schien das Schwert Gryffindors jedenfalls tatsächlich nicht nur ein berühmter und wertvoller historischer Gegenstand sondern auch ein mächtiges Artefakt zu sein. Dennoch wusste sich Albus keinen Reim darauf zu machen, aus welchem Grund ein ehemaliger Todesser wie Yaxley die Waffe in seinen Besitz bringen wollte. Schließlich hatte sie dazu beigetragen, dessen früheren Herrn zu besiegen und Albus konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Gryffindors Schwert dazu geeignet war, schwarze Magie zu praktizieren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Rose mehr mit den Informationen anfangen konnte, die sie gerade erhalten hatten.

Just in dem Moment wurde Albus von einem Schneeball mitten im Gesicht getroffen, was zwar nicht schmerzhaft war, ihn aber beinahe zu Tode erschreckte. Dem Treffer folgten ein lautes, hämisches Lachen sowie ein zweiter Schneeball, dem Rose jedoch knapp ausweichen konnte.

„Peeves, Du kleiner, nervtötender Möchtegern-Geist", brüllte Neville in Richtung des Fensters hoch oben in einem der Türme von Hogwarts, hinter dem er den Poltergeist vermutete. „Hör sofort damit auf, sonst werde ich bei der Schulleiterin dafür sorgen, dass sie Dich endgültig rauswirft."

Zunächst schien Nevilles Drohung nicht zu fruchten, denn Peeves' Lachen hörte nicht auf und er warf sogar einen weiteren Schneeball auf Neville, der an der Schulter getroffen wurde. Aber schließlich verstummte das Lachen doch und auch das Schneeballwerfen wurde eingestellt. Als die drei die Eingangshalle betreten hatten, verabschiedeten sich Albus und Rose von Neville und bedankten sich für die Auskünfte, die er ihnen so bereitwillig gegeben hatte – auch wenn sie womöglich mehr Fragen aufwarfen als beantworteten.

Wenige Tage später saßen Albus, Rose und Terrence beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, die inzwischen in weihnachtlichem Glanz erstrahlte. An den Wänden hingen überall Girlanden aus Stechpalmen- und Mistelzweigen und auf den Tischen standen liebevoll gestaltete Adventsgestecke und brennende Kerzen, die den ganzen Raum in ein festliches Licht tauchten. Der Höhepunkt waren jedoch die zwölf turmhohen Weihnachtsbäume, die Hagrid in der Großen Halle aufgestellt hatte und die alle auf unterschiedlichste Art und Weise geschmückt waren. Ähnlich sah es auch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum aus, wo zusätzlich auf jedem der Tische eine immer gefüllte Schale mit köstlichen Weihnachtsplätzchen stand. Albus vermutete, dass ein Wiederauffüllungszauber dafür sorgte, dass immer Plätzchen in den Schalen bereitlagen. Denn so viel wie er und die anderen Erstklässler zugriffen, konnte niemand per Hand für immer ausreichenden Nachschub sorgen.

Was das Schert Gryffindors betraf waren sie zu keinen neuen Erkenntnissen gekommen. Albus und Rose hatten Terrence über den Inhalt des Gesprächs mit Neville informiert, aber niemand hatte eine Idee, wie ihnen die Hinweise, die sie hierdurch erhalten hatten, bei der Aufklärung des Einbruchs weiterhelfen konnten. Die drei waren sich einig, dass man das Schwert als Ziel des Einbruchs nicht ausschließen konnte. Aber eigentlich waren sie eher skeptisch und glaubten nicht wirklich daran, dass es den Eindringlingen darum gegangen war.

Albus, Rose und Terrence hatten ebenfalls darüber diskutiert, ob sie Briefe an Harry, Ron und Hermine verfassen sollten, in denen sie mit Verweis auf Professor Topshots Schulprojekt versuchen könnten, nach zusätzlichen Informationen über Gryffindors Schwert oder den Einbruch allgemein zu fragen. Da jedoch die Weihnachtsferien kurz bevorstanden und Albus und Rose in wenigen Tagen zuhause sein würden und sie dann direkt mit ihren Eltern würden sprechen können, hatten sie sich dagegen entschieden. Albus hatte sowieso nicht viel Hoffnung, auf diesem Wege etwas Brauchbares zu erfahren.

Am Vormittag hatte Albus seit längerem wieder einen seiner plötzlichen Müdigkeitsanfälle gehabt. Erneut war dies im Unterricht bei Professor Lister geschehen, aber dieses Mal hatte Albus den Eindruck gehabt, dass was auch immer diese Müdigkeit auslöste weniger Wirkung zeigte als zuvor. Er war nicht von einer Sekunde auf die nächste eingeschlafen, sondern konnte sich im Nachhinein daran erinnern, wie ihn die Müdigkeit überkam. Und glücklicherweise war Terrence aufgefallen, dass mit Albus etwas nicht stimmte, so dass er ihn wachrütteln konnte noch ehe er in einen richtigen Tiefschlaf gefallen war und irgendjemand etwas bemerkt hatte.

„Ich hab' meinen Eltern geschrieben, dass ich mir eine Eule wünsche. Da sie aber beide Muggel sind, hab' ich sie wohl ein bisschen überfordert", erzählte Kendrick gerade, während sich die meisten Gryffindors über ihre reichlich gefüllten Teller hermachten.

Es ging um das Thema Weihnachtsgeschenke und Albus realisierte, dass er sich in diesem Jahr gar nicht Spezielles von seinen Eltern gewünscht hatte. Er hatte einfach nicht daran gedacht, war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass sich seine Mum und sein Dad dennoch etwas Gutes einfallen lassen würden.

„Jetzt haben sie zurückgeschrieben und gefragt, ob sie irgendeine Eule kaufen können, oder ob es eine mit Zauberkräften sein muss", berichtete Kendrick weiter. „Weiß das jemand von Euch?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung", antwortete William, „Aber wenn Du willst, dass Dir die Eule die Post bringt und so, sollten Deine Eltern vorsichtshalber eine in der Winkelgasse kaufen. Ich weiß nicht, ob andere Eulen sowas auch können."

„Da werden meine Eltern aber nicht sonderlich begeistert sein. Ich glaube, sie haben sich dort schon nicht wirklich wohl gefühlt, als wir gemeinsam meine Schulsachen gekauft haben. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie es überhaupt schaffen, die Winkelgasse alleine zu betreten."

„Na im _Tropfenden Kessel_ wird man ihnen schon helfen", bemühte sich Alexander, den besorgten Kendrick zu beruhigen.

„Wer um Himmels Willen ist denn das?", unterbrach Terrence das Gespräch über den komplizierten Eulenkauf und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der umsitzenden Gryffindors auf eine etwas merkwürdig ausschauende Gestalt, die Albus noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen, rundlichen und sehr alten Mann, dem es offenbar äußerst schwer fiel, sich auf einen Stock stützend, zum Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle zu schleppen. Als Albus ihn genauer betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass der Kopf des Mannes völlig kahl war, er einen silberweißen Walross-Schnurrbart trug und in äußerst teuer aussehende Kleidung aus Samt und Seide gehüllt war.

„Das ist Professor Slughorn", klärte Robin Towler die Erstklässler, die den alten Zauberer als einzige nicht kannten, auf. „Er besucht Hogwarts jedes Jahr und verbringt die Weihnachtszeit hier."

„Er hat früher in Hogwarts unterrichtet", erläuterte Ramesh, da die meisten Erstklässler noch immer ziemlich verständnislos dreinschauten. „Ich glaube Zaubertränke. Aber das war lange vor unserer Zeit."

„Und seit er im Ruhestand ist kommt er einmal im Jahr nach Hogwarts?", wunderte sich William. „Warum denn das? Er sollte froh sein, dass er nicht mehr arbeiten muss."

„Wäre ja möglich, dass ihm das Unterrichten hier Freude bereitet hat und er einfach gerne zurückkehrt", warf Dominique ein, worauf William lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Na ja, ein wenig merkwürdig ist es natürlich schon", meinte Ramesh, „schließlich sieht man hier ja sonst keine ehemaligen Lehrer, die ihre Zeit in der alten Schule verbringen. Ich bin aber auch nicht sicher, ob er wirklich jedes Weihnachten nach Hogwarts kommt. In unserem ersten Jahr war er nicht hier, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

„Aber normalerweise kommt er schon regelmäßig einmal im Jahr", schaltete sich Sarah Perrin in die Unterhaltung ein. „Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das an seinem Slug-Klub liegt."

„An seinem WAS?", fragten William und Terrence gleichzeitig nach.

„Nun, Professor Slughorn hat gewissermaßen ein etwas außergewöhnliches Hobby." Der abschätzige Unterton in Sarahs Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Er schart Schülerinnen und Schüler um sich, von denen er glaubt, dass sie eine vielversprechende Karriere vor sich haben und künftig einflussreiche Positionen besetzen werden. Zum einen handelt es sich dabei um Schüler mit besonderen Talenten und Fähigkeiten, aber häufig interessiert sich Slughorn einfach nur für Schüler aus reichen und berühmten Familien."

„Das ist aber ein wenig diskriminierend, nicht wahr?", wandte Rose ein.

„Sehe ich genauso", stimmte Sarah vehement zu. „Und ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht, wieso Professor McGonagall Slughorn die Möglichkeit bietet, hier in der Schule Mitglieder für seinen schleimigen Klub der Töchter und Söhne aus reichem Elternhaus zu rekrutieren."

„Kann es sein, Sarah, dass Du vor allem so schlecht auf Slughorn zu sprechen bist, weil Du noch nie zu seiner Weihnachtsgesellschaft eingeladen warst?"

Michael Shaw, der Kapitän des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor, grinste Sarah herausfordernd an.

„Ganz im Gegenteil", entgegnete diese aufbrausend, „eine solche Einladung würde ich nicht einmal annehmen, wenn ich der Ehrengast wäre. Was soll ich in einem Verein, der solche Hohlköpfe wie Dich aufnimmt?"

Albus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob diese Aussage der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber er war dennoch geneigt, Sarahs Meinung über Professor Slughorn zuzustimmen. Der ehemalige Lehrer und sein Klub schienen ihm auf den ersten Blick doch recht suspekt zu sein.

„Jedenfalls veranstaltet Slughorn in jedem Jahr in der Woche vor Weihnachten eine Gesellschaft, an der man nur mit einer persönlichen Einladung teilnehmen darf", erläuterte Sarah nun wieder mit ruhigerer Stimme. „Und wer regelmäßig eine solche Einladung erhält, kann sich wohl als Mitglied dieses elitären Klubs fühlen."

„Na also ganz so schlimm ist Slughorn nun auch wieder nicht", meldete sich nun auch Marcus Wood zu Wort. „Er versammelt halt ein paar Schüler um sich und veranstaltet einmal im Jahr eine kleine Party."

„Bei der es allerdings das exquisiteste Essen des ganzen Schuljahres gibt", ergänzte Michael Shaw mit einem neckischen Seitenblick auf Sarah Perrin.

„Dann warst Du also auch schon eingeladen?", wollte Albus von Michael wissen.

„Ja, Marcus und ich waren letztes Jahr dort. Aber Marcus hat schon Recht, es ist wirklich keine so besondere Sache. Patrick O'Malley, unser Schülersprecher, ist regelmäßig dabei und Deine Cousine Victoire ebenfalls. Mich wundert lediglich, dass James vergangenes Jahr nicht eingeladen wurde. Der Sohn des berühmten Harry Potter wäre eigentlich das perfekte Objekt für Slughorns Sammlung. Vielleicht bist Du ja dieses Jahr dabei, Al."

Albus wandte seinen Blick in Richtung des kleinen beleibten Ex-Lehrers, der inzwischen Platz genommen hatte und sich angeregt mit Professor Lister unterhielt. Würde er wirklich zu dieser Weihnachtsgesellschaft eingeladen werden? Wohl kaum, wenn sein älterer Bruder bisher keine Einladung erhalten hatte. Albus vermutete, dass Professor Slughorn wahrscheinlich keine Erst- oder Zweitklässler einladen würde und dass dies auch eine mögliche Erklärung dafür wäre, warum James letztes Jahr nicht dabei war.

In jedem Fall verbreitete sich die Neuigkeit, dass Horace Slughorn wieder in Hogwarts eingetroffen war, recht schnell im ganzen Schloss. Und auch wenn Marcus Wood und Michael Shaw versucht hatten, die anstehende Party des ehemaligen Lehrers ein wenig klein zu reden, war sie dennoch ein äußerst wichtiges Gesprächsthema in den Gängen, Klassenzimmern und Gemeinschaftsräumen der Schule. Und Albus bekam mehrfach mit, wie sich Schüler aller Klassenstufen darüber unterhielten, wer wohl in diesem Jahr eine Einladung erhalten würde und wer nicht.

Doch noch ehe Professor Slughorn die ersten Einladungen verteilen konnte, ergab sich für Albus die unerwartete Gelegenheit, möglicherweise etwas über den Einbruchsversuch in das Büro der Schulleiterin in Erfahrung zu bringen. Denn noch am selben Abend, beobachtete er zufällig Serafina Finnigan, die einige schwere Aktenordner durch einen der Gänge im zweiten Stockwerk transportierte, indem sie die Akten hinter sich her schweben ließ. Albus vermutete, dass sie dazu Wingardium Leviosa benutzte, aber eine Aurorin hatte sicher noch andere Möglichkeiten, Gegenstände magisch schweben zu lassen. Jedenfalls beschloss er, diese Chance zu nutzen und Serafina anzusprechen. Er glaubte zwar nicht, durch Serafina zusätzliche Informationen über das Schwert Gryffindors zu erhalten, aber Albus war ohnehin skeptisch, ob sich Terrence, Rose und er hierbei auf der richtigen Spur befanden. In jedem Fall wusste die Aurorin jedoch über den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen des Ministeriums Bescheid und vielleicht war sie ja bereit Albus zumindest ein bisschen etwas darüber mitzuteilen.

„Hallo Serafina", bemühte er sich möglichst unverkrampft zu klingen.

„Hi Albus. Bist Du auf dem Weg zum Nachsitzen?"

Albus war sich darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass sein erneuter Ärger mit Bletchley in der Schule weite Kreise ziehen würde, aber dass selbst Serafina davon gehört hatte schockierte ihn denn doch ein wenig.

„Heute ausnahmsweise einmal nicht", antwortete er mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln. „Aber Bletchley gibt sich noch immer viel Mühe, mir das Leben schwer zu machen."

„Na lass Dich nicht unterkriegen. Schließlich beginnen bald die Ferien, dann hast Du erst einmal Ruhe vor diesem Musterpädagogen."

„Ja, zum Glück. Ich bin gern in Hogwarts, aber ein paar Tage kann ich ganz gut auf Bletchley verzichten. Und natürlich freue ich mich darauf, Weihnachten zu Hause zu verbringen."

Serafinas Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich merklich, was eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu ihr passte.

„Ich muss über die Feiertage hier in Hogwarts bleiben", sagte sie erklärend. „Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, dass nicht beide Auroren zu ihren Familien dürfen. Mein Mann Seamus ist logischerweise auch nicht besonders begeistert."

„Das tut mir Leid", brachte Albus etwas kleinlaut sein Bedauern zum Ausdruck. „War es etwa mein Dad, der Dir das eingebrockt hat?

„Na klar, wer sonst?", erwiderte Serafina mit gespielter Verärgerung. „Aber ich verstehe ihn ja schon. Er will es derzeit einfach nicht riskieren, keinen einzigen Auror in Hogwarts zu haben, selbst wenn die meisten Schüler daheim bei ihren Familien sind. Und mein Kollege Patton ist nun einmal der ältere, so dass ich in den sauren Apfel beißen muss."

„Das bedeutet, dass Ihr bei der Aufklärung des Einbruchs noch nicht entscheidend vorangekommen seid?"

Obwohl Albus fand, dass ihm der Themenwechsel ganz gut gelungen war, konnte er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Serafina genau wusste, dass er diese Frage nicht wirklich ganz nebenbei gestellt hatte.

„Das stimmt leider", ließ sie sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Und wie Du bestimmt mitbekommen hast, wird die Presse nicht gerade geduldiger. Selbst der Tagesprophet, der dem Ministerium üblicherweise nicht abgeneigt ist, äußert sich zunehmend kritisch und verlangt Ergebnisse."

„Aber das ein oder andere habt Ihr doch sicherlich herausgefunden?", fragte Albus und versuchte so unschuldig wie irgend möglich zu klingen.

„Klar haben wir das. Aber wie Du ganz genau weißt, darf ich mit Dir nicht über unsere Arbeit reden. Tut mir leid."

„Ach Serafina. Du brauchst mir ja keine streng geheimen Details zu erzählen. Aber ein paar Informationen könntest Du mir schon anvertrauen. Am Abend des Einbruchs habe ich schließlich auch schon einiges mitbekommen und das schien meinen Dad und Professor McGonagall nicht übermäßig zu stören."

Albus fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl dabei, bei Serafina um Auskünfte zu betteln, die sie ihm in der Tat nicht geben durfte. Aber die Aussicht auf Informationen über den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen des Ministeriums war zu verlockend und Serafina war die einzige Chance, die Albus hatte. Und schließlich hatte er ja nicht vor, sie zu verraten und in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

„Na also gut", gab Serafina lachend nach. „Du hast schließlich bewiesen, dass Dir einiges zuzutrauen ist. Und was soll mir schon Schlimmeres passieren als hier im Schloss gemeinsam mit Madam Pince, Mr. Filch und dem Blutigen Baron Weihnachten verbringen zu müssen."

Als sie fortfuhr, wurde Serafinas Gesichtsausdruck jedoch merklich ernster.

„Hör jetzt dennoch gut zu, Albus. Das, was ich Dir jetzt sage, ist weder alles was ich weiß noch ist es übermäßig geheim. Trotzdem erzähle ich es Dir im Vertrauen und gehe davon aus, dass Du es für Dich behältst."

Albus nickte und verdrängte gleichzeitig die Frage, ob dieses Versprechen auch für Terrence und Rose galt.

„Zunächst haben wir natürlich Mr. Filch befragt, sobald es ihm wieder besser ging. Er hat aber lediglich bestätigt, was wir ohnehin bereits wussten, nämlich dass sich die Einbrecher am Eingang zu Professor McGonagalls Büro zu schaffen gemacht hatten. Außerdem stimmten seine Aussagen zu den beiden Zauberern mit Euren Beobachtungen überein, wobei Filch deutlich weniger detaillierte Angaben machen konnte als Terrence und Du."

Serafina hielt einen Moment lang inne und schien zu überlegen, was sie Albus noch anvertrauen konnte, ehe sie weitersprach.

„Die Untersuchung des Wasserspeiers, der das Büro der Schulleiterin bewacht, hat uns ebenfalls nicht entscheidend weitergeholfen. Wir haben zwar herausgefunden, dass er wie die meisten Statuen in Hogwarts einst sprechen konnte. Unter anderem hat sich Dein Dad daran erinnert, ihn sprechen gehört zu haben. Aber inzwischen tut der Wasserspeier das nicht mehr. Unsere Experten haben jedenfalls nichts aus ihm herausbekommen. Das liegt möglicherweise an Beschädigungen, die er während der Schlacht von Hogwarts davongetragen hat. Möglicherweise hängt es auch mit den Zaubern zusammen, die die beiden Eindringlinge angewandt haben, um in das Büro zu kommen."

„Was sie aber nicht geschafft haben", murmelte Albus mehr zu sich selbst.

„Richtig", fuhr Serafina fort und klang nun beinahe ein wenig ehrfürchtig. „Die beiden haben – soweit wir das nachvollziehen können – durchaus imposante Flüche eingesetzt, aber Hogwarts ganz offensichtlich unterschätzt. Das Schulleiterbüro ist durch einen mächtigen, alten Zauber geschützt, den auch im Ministerium niemand durchschaut und den selbst wir Auroren nicht brechen könnten, wenn wir dies wollten."

„Man kommt also wirklich nur in das Büro hinein, wenn man das Passwort kennt?", fragte Albus nach und rief sich in Erinnerung, wie der steinerne Wasserspeier den Eingang für Terrence und ihn selbst freigegeben hatte.

„Grundsätzlich schon", antwortete Serafina. „Das ist jedoch nicht alles. Der Wasserspeier erkennt offenbar immer den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, welcher das Büro jederzeit betreten und dem Wächter das gültige Passwort vorgeben kann. Der Wasserspeier hat jedoch beispielsweise auch Deinem Dad den Zutritt in das Büro gestattet, obwohl er das Passwort nicht kannte. Wir können uns nicht wirklich erklären, wieso dies so ist."

Diese Informationen empfand Albus zwar als äußerst faszinierend und geheimnisvoll, zur Aufklärung des Falles trugen sie jedoch nicht wirklich etwas bei. Außerdem machte Serafina deutlich, dass sie zumindest vorerst nicht bereit war, Albus noch mehr über die Ermittlungen der Auroren zu erzählen. Stattdessen sprach sie überraschenderweise ein ganz anderes Thema, welches Albus ein wenig unangenehm war, an.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Du mehrmals im Unterricht eingeschlafen bist und Du deshalb auch den erneuten Ärger mit Professor Bletchley hast. Was hat es denn mit dieser Sache auf sich?"

Serafina wusste demzufolge nicht nur, dass er derzeit regelmäßig nachsitzen musste, sie hatte auch den Grund dafür gehört. Eigentlich hatte Albus keine große Lust, über diese peinlichen Vorfälle zu reden, aber nachdem Serafina sich ihm gegenüber so auskunftsfreudig gezeigt hatte, wäre es äußerst unpassend gewesen, ihr nichts zu erzählen. Nachdem Albus seine Schlafattacken dargestellt und die jungen Aurorin auch über Roses Vermutungen in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, schwieg Serafina einen Moment lang nachdenklich, ehe sich ihre Miene aufhellte.

„Du wunderst Dich vielleicht, warum ich mich für diese Angelegenheit interessiere", meinte sie schließlich.

Albus stimmte ihr innerlich zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Nun, zum einen bist Du als wichtiger Zeuge in den Einbruch verwickelt und somit interessiert mich grundsätzlich alles Außergewöhnliche, das mit Dir in Zusammenhang steht. Ist eine Berufskrankheit. Zum anderen würde ich Dir natürlich einfach gerne helfen."

Serafina lächelte und Albus wurde bewusst, dass sie ihm bereits aus der Klemme geholfen hatte, als er unerlaubt das Schloss verlassen hatte und Bletchley in die Arme gelaufen war. Gerade hatte sie ihm Informationen gegeben, die sie ihm eigentlich nicht geben durfte und nun versuchte Serafina ihm erneut zu helfen. Albus fand, dass sie wirklich außergewöhnlich nett war.

„Ich denke, dass Deine Cousine Rose teilweise Recht hat", sprach Serafina weiter. „Es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Du einfach so im Unterricht eingeschlafen bist. Und das inzwischen vier Mal. Ich bin sicher, dass Du das Opfer eines raffinierten Fluchs geworden bist. Schließlich ist es durchaus möglich, jemanden durch Zauberei einschlafen zu lassen."

Ohne es zu bemerken verflucht worden zu sein, war kein angenehmes Gefühl. Aber es war immer noch besser als auf unerklärliche Weise regelmäßig einzunicken.

„Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass Dich jemand während des Unterrichts mit einem Zauber belegt hat. Kein Erstklässler beherrscht einen der Zaubersprüche, die in diesem Fall in Frage kämen. Und er könnte ihn schon gar nicht ausführen ohne dabei aufzufallen."

Bisher gingen Serafinas Schlussfolgerungen noch immer in die gleiche Richtung wie die Überlegungen, die Rose und Albus bereits angestellt hatten, doch nun kam Serafina zum entscheidenden Punkt.

„Besonders aufschlussreich ist Deine Aussage, Albus, dass die Müdigkeit im letzten der vier Fälle langsamer einsetzte und weniger stark war. Das hört sich sehr stark nach einem nachlassenden Zauber an. So ähnlich wie bei einer selbstkorrigierenden Schreibfeder, die mit einem Zauber belegt wurden, der dafür sorgt, dass die Feder Rechtschreibfehler automatisch korrigiert. Im Lauf der Zeit lässt der Zauber jedoch nach und funktioniert immer schlechter."

„Du meinst also, dass ein verzauberter Gegenstand für mein plötzliches Einschlafen verantwortlich ist?", vergewisserte sich Albus, ob er Serafina richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Serafina. „Jemand könnte einen Gegenstand verzaubert haben mit dem Du in Berührung gekommen bist und der dann Deine Müdigkeit auslöste. Dabei kann ein Gegenstand durchaus so verzaubert werden, dass die beabsichtigte Wirkung nicht bei jeder Berührung eintritt, da dies natürlich sehr schnell auffallen würde. Und ein solcher Zauber kann zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt außerhalb des Klassenzimmers durchgeführt worden sein, was bedeutet, dass ein erfahrener Magier dies getan haben kann. Und das ist genau das, was mir Sorgen bereitet. Denn dann steckt vielleicht mehr dahinter als nur ein dummer Schülerstreich."

„Du meinst, es könnte sogar mit dem Einbruch zusammenhängen?", fragte Albus erschrocken.

„Sagen wir mal ich will es nicht komplett ausschließen", erwiderte Serafina nicht allzu überzeugt. „Wie gesagt ist es eine Berufskrankheit von mir, Auffälligkeiten nachzugehen und dabei gelegentlich sehr gewagte Überlegungen anzustellen. Aber unabhängig davon, ob es einen Zusammenhang mit dem Einbruch gibt oder nicht, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Du tatsächlich Opfer eines Fluchs geworden bist und das ist definitiv kein harmloser Spaß mehr."

Serafina war nun ganz Aurorin, die sich mit einem Fall beschäftigte und so war ihre nächste Frage an Albus nur folgerichtig.

„Hast Du einen Verdacht, wer hinter der Sache stecken könnte? Oder eine Idee, welcher Gegenstand möglicherweise verzaubert wurde?"

Einen konkreten Verdacht hatte Albus nicht, aber was den möglicherweise verzauberten Gegenstand betraf, lag die Antwort geradezu auf der Hand und er war sich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, worum es sich hierbei handelte.


	15. Prof Slughorns Weihnachtsgesellschaft

**Kapitel 15: Professor Slughorns Weihnachtsgesellschaft**

Albus schleppte bereits die dritte Kiste Elfensekt den weiten Weg vom unterirdischen Gewölbekeller, in dem der Zaubertränkeunterricht stattfand, in Professor Slughorns Büro. Eigentlich war eine solche Kiste aus edlem Holz, in der sich sechs Flaschen befanden, nicht übermäßig schwer und mit der ersten Kiste hatte Albus auch keine Probleme gehabt. Inzwischen wurde es aber richtig anstrengend und Albus überlegte, ob er nicht einen Schwebezauber versuchen sollte, wie er ihn bei Serafina beobachtet hatte, als sie ihre Akten transportierte. Er beschloss jedoch, lieber kein Risiko einzugehen, vermutete er doch, dass es sich bei dem Sekt um ein außergewöhnliches und ziemlich teures Getränk handelte. Folglich quälte er sich weiter und bereute es, nach dem Unterricht alleine im Klassenzimmer zurückgeblieben zu sein, um das Gespräch mit Professor Lister zu suchen.

Albus hatte etwas mehr über sein Zaubertränkebuch erfahren wollen, von dem er überzeugt war, dass es sich dabei um den verzauberten Gegenstand handelte, der ihn mehrfach in einen plötzlichen, unkontrollierbaren Schlaf versetzt hatte. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass das Buch plötzlich verschwunden und wenige Tage später genauso plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Albus war sich sicher, dass es in dieser Zeit verflucht worden war. Außerdem hatten sich drei der Schlafattacken während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts ereignet, als er das Buch benutzt hatte. Der vierte Vorfall hatte sich während Verwandlung zugetragen, aber Albus meinte, das Buch an diesem Tag bei sich gehabt zu haben, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, ob er es möglicherweise berührt und so den Fluch ausgelöst hatte.

Auch Serafina war der Auffassung gewesen, dass sich Albus' Annahmen durchaus logisch anhörten und hatte das Buch an sich genommen. Über die Weihnachtstage wollte sie es einer gründlichen Überprüfung unterziehen um herauszufinden, ob es wirklich verhext worden war. Aber Serafina konnte natürlich nicht herausfinden, wer das Buch mit einem Zauber belegt hatte. Deshalb hatte Albus mit Professor Lister sprechen wollen, der ihm das Buch schließlich zurück gegeben hatte. Leider hatte sich dieser Versuch als vollkommen erfolglos erwiesen, denn Lister konnte Albus nichts sagen, was dieser nicht sowieso bereits wusste – nämlich dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke das Buch wenige Tage nach dessen Verschwinden plötzlich im Klassenzimmer entdeckt und Albus daraufhin ausgehändigt hatte. Er hatte niemanden gesehen und konnte sich auch an nichts Außergewöhnliches erinnern.

Stattdessen hatte Professor Lister ihn dazu verdonnert, ihm ein wenig bei den Vorbereitungen für Professor Slughorns Weihnachtsparty zu helfen, deren Organisation er offensichtlich übernommen hatte. Und dabei hatte Albus nicht einmal eine Einladung zu der begehrten Veranstaltung erhalten. Auch James war wieder leer ausgegangen, obwohl sich Albus sicher war, dass sein Bruder in diesem Jahr fest mit einer Teilnahme gerechnet hatte. Aber wenigstens hatte es Albus nun geschafft, keuchend die letzte Kiste Sekt ins Büro des ehemaligen Lehrers für Zaubertränke zu schleppen, wo dessen Nachfolger ihn bereits erwartete.

„Ah, Mr. Potter", empfing Professor Lister ihn strahlend, „da bringen Sie ja den Rest des edlen Tropfens. Der gute Horace hat Geschmack, das muss man ihm lassen. Dieser Sekt ist einfach herausragend. Kein Wunder bei dem Aufwand, den die Elfen bei der Herstellung betreiben."

Lister sprach nun mehr zu sich selbst als zu Albus, der langsam wieder zu Atem kam und sich ein wenig in Professor Slughorns Büro umsah.

„Ich frage mich nur, wie Horace immer wieder an diese Raritäten kommt. Er hat wohl nach wie vor die besten Beziehungen. Professor Valerian und ich wollten ihn davon überzeugen, in diesem Jahr etwas mehr auf die Vorzüge der Muggelküche zu setzen, aber diesbezüglich zeigt sich der alte Horace leider nicht allzu aufgeschlossen. Nichtsdestotrotz wird seine Weihnachtsgesellschaft auch in diesem Jahr wieder ein kulinarisches Erlebnis. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen."

In der Tat stapelten sich neben den drei Sektkisten zahlreiche weitere Kisten, Fässchen, Schachteln und Dosen, in denen Albus allerlei Köstlichkeiten vermutete. Viel mehr faszinierten ihn jedoch die Größe und Ausstattung des Raumes, in dem sie sich befanden.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr", meinte Professor Lister, der Albus' bewundernden Blick bemerkt hatte. „Professor Slughorns ehemaliges Büro ist deutlich größer als die anderen Arbeitszimmer der Lehrer. Aber Sie sollten den Raum erst einmal morgen Abend sehen, wenn wir noch ein wenig magisch nachgeholfen haben. Er wird noch größer sein und Decke und Wände werden mit smaragdgrünen, karmesinroten und goldenen Behängen geschmückt sein, so dass es aussehen wird, als befänden sich alle Gäste in einem riesigen Zelt."

Albus bedauerte es inzwischen ein wenig, dass er bei der Party nicht dabei sein konnte und all dies nicht sehen würde.

„Aber eines verstehe ich nicht, Professor", fragte Albus verwundert nach. „Ist dieser Raum jetzt nicht das Arbeitszimmer eines anderen Lehrers?"

„Nein, ist er nicht", antwortete Lister während er begann, einige der Schachteln zu öffnen und deren Inhalt zu kontrollieren. „Als Nachfolger von Professor Slughorn hätte ich das Zimmer damals als Büro übernehmen können. Es war mir aber zu groß und ich glaube meinen anderen Kollegen ging es ebenso. Und seit Professor Slughorn dann einige Jahre nach seiner Pensionierung die Tradition seiner Weihnachtsgesellschaften wieder aufgenommen hat, ist es wohl gewissermaßen für ihn reserviert."

Inzwischen hatte Lister aus einer rosafarbenen Dose, die mit gelben und himmelblauen Blümchen verziert war, ein mit dicker Zuckerschicht überzogenes Konfekt zum Vorschein gebracht und sich in den Mund gesteckt.

„Möchten Sie auch eines dieser delikaten Fondants kosten, Mr. Potter?", bot er Albus genüsslich kauend an. „Kommt direkt aus Frankreich und schmeckt ganz wundervoll nach Lakritz und Herzkirsche."

Ein wenig widerstrebend probierte Albus die Süßigkeit und fand, dass sie vor allem nach jeder Menge Zucker aber durchaus ganz gut schmeckte.

„Ein Genuss, nicht wahr?", schwärmte Lister und nahm sich sogleich noch ein zweites Stück. „Jeden Augenblick müsste Professor Valerian eintreffen und den Cassislikör mitbringen, der so exzellent mit diesem Fondant harmoniert."

Dies war nun definitiv das Signal für Albus, sich zu verabschieden und so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Noch ein zweiter Lehrer, der beim Anblick dieser ganzen Leckereien aus dem Häuschen geriet und möglicherweise mit Professor Lister zusammen versuchte, Albus zum Feinschmecker zu bekehren war eindeutig zu viel, auch wenn es die beiden gut meinten. Ehe Albus endgültig die Flucht ergriff, kam ihm jedoch eine Idee, so dass er noch einmal auf Slughorn zu sprechen kam.

„Diese Party, die Professor Slughorn gibt und die Sie organisieren, wird wohl sehr beeindruckend werden."

„Das muss sie auch", bestätigte Lister nicht ohne Stolz. „Horace hat schon immer darauf geachtet, dass seine Gesellschaften außergewöhnlich sind. Und ich glaube bei aller Bescheidenheit sagen zu dürfen, dass ich in den letzten Jahren durchaus ein wenig dazu beigetragen habe. Aber Horace wird nicht jünger und braucht inzwischen meine Unterstützung bei der Organisation seiner berühmten Veranstaltung."

„Wie lange war Professor Slughorn eigentlich Lehrer in Hogwarts?", stellte Albus die Frage, die ihn eigentlich interessierte.

„Nun", meinte Lister und packte etwas aus durchsichtigem Cellophanpapier aus, von dem sich Albus nicht sicher war, ob es sich erneut um ein Konfekt oder eher um ein Stück Käse handelte. „Ich unterrichte seit neun Jahren in Hogwarts, was bedeutet, dass Professor Slughorn seit dieser Zeit in Pension ist. In seiner zweiten Pension um genau zu sein."

„In seiner zweiten Pension?", war Albus verwirrt.

„Oh ja, eine interessante Geschichte, die Horace gerne erzählt."

Professor Lister war es inzwischen gelungen, die Cellophanfolie vollständig zu entfernen. Liebevoll betrachtete er die unbekannte Delikatesse, ehe auch sie den Weg in seinen Mund fand. Der Duft, der penetrant in Albus' Nase strömte, ließ keinen Zweifel zu. Es handelte sich eindeutig um Käse.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wann Professor Slughorn seine Unterrichtstätigkeit in Hogwarts begonnen hat. Es muss jedoch vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit gewesen sein, schließlich ist er bereits über hundert Jahre alt. Ein stolzes Alter, selbst für einen Zauberer. Jedenfalls beschloss er zu einem Zeitpunkt in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu gehen, zu dem er noch in einer solch guten körperlichen Verfassung war, dass er seine Freiheit angemessen genießen konnte. Das dürfte vor etwas über dreißig Jahren gewesen sein. Auf dem Höhepunkt des Kampfes gegen Voldemort, wollte Dumbledore seinen alten Freund und Kollegen jedoch wieder in Hogwarts haben und bat ihn, seinen alten Posten als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wieder einzunehmen. Seinem Pflichtgefühl folgend entsprach Professor Slughorn dieser Bitte, kehrte in die Schule zurück und unterstützte Dumbledore bei seinem Kampf gegen die Todesser."

Mit einer verschwörerischen Miene winkte Lister Albus etwas näher zu sich und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme weiter, obwohl sich außer ihnen niemand in dem ausladenden Raum befand.

„Unter uns gesagt, bezweifle ich ein wenig, ob der gute Horace wirklich eine solch bedeutsame Rolle in diesem Krieg hatte, wie er es gelegentlich darstellt. Besonders mutig schien er mir eigentlich nie zu sein. Aber auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke ist er in der Tat ein Experte, der seinesgleichen sucht. Deswegen fragte ihn wohl auch Professor McGonagall, die nach dem Ende des Krieges Schulleiterin wurde, ob er nicht auch weiterhin dazu bereit wäre, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Und erneut ließ Professor Slughorn die Schulleiterin und seine Schule nicht im Stich. Ich bin sicher, dass ihm wirklich einiges an dieser Schule liegt."

„Und Sie meinen, er kannte Albus Dumbledore wirklich gut, Professor?"

„Ja, das glaube ich schon. Die beiden waren wohl wirklich so etwas wie Freunde. Mindestens jedoch sehr gute Kollegen. Aber warum interessieren Sie sich eigentlich so sehr für diese Dinge, Mr. Potter."

Albus stockte einen kurzen Moment, hatte aber schnell eine Antwort parat.

„Nun, meine Eltern haben mich doch nach Albus Dumbledore benannt. Deswegen interessiere ich mich eigentlich für alles, was ihn und seine Zeit betrifft."

„Verstehe", meinte Professor Lister beiläufig und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit einem großen geflochtenen Korb, der mit glasierten Feigen und Datteln gefüllt war.

Albus hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich rasch von seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke verabschiedet, ehe diesem noch weitere Aufgaben oder gar Verkostungen für ihn einfielen. Ein weit schwerer Gang lag am gleichen Abend ohnehin noch vor Albus, stand doch das letzte Nachsitzen bei Professor Bletchley an. Und während er sich auf dem Weg zum meistgehassten Lehrer der Schule befand, malte sich Albus aus, welche Bestrafung sich dieser wohl für den letzten der sechs Abende ausgedacht hatte. Mit vorweihnachtlicher Milde konnte er bei Bletchley jedenfalls kaum rechnen.

„Ah, Mr. Potter. So spät noch unterwegs?" Es war Professor Topshot, der gerade aus einem der Klassenzimmer kam und einen gutgelaunten Eindruck machte. „Ich hoffe, Sie sind heute Abend nicht auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Einbrechern, die sich unbemerkt durch das Schloss schleichen."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht, Sir", antwortete Albus leicht gequält. „Ich bin lediglich auf dem Weg zum Nachsitzen bei Professor Bletchley."

„Das ist sehr schade. Ich hätte Ihnen gerne etwas gezeigt, das Sie bestimmt interessieren würde", meinte Topshot bedauernd. „Aber vielleicht wäre es ja möglich…"

Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, ehe er Albus listig angrinste.

„Warten Sie doch einen Moment hier auf mich, Albus. Ich werde versuchen, Ihnen dieses überflüssige Nachsitzen zu ersparen. Professor Bletchley wird mir wohl kaum eine kleine Bitte abschlagen."

Albus war sich dessen nicht so sicher, aber Topshot war augenblicklich verschwunden, so dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. Da ihn der Professor mitten in einem der Gänge des Schlosses hatte stehen lassen, setzte sich Albus einfach auf den steinernen Boden, der wärmer war als er erwartet hatte, und betrachtete ein wenig die Gemälde, die ihm gegenüber an der Wand hingen. Das größte der Gemälde zeigte ein hübsches Burgfräulein, welches Albus ein bisschen an seine Cousine Victoire erinnerte. Sie saß zusammen mit zwei Zofen im blühenden Rosengarten eines Schlosses und ließ sich von einem Hofnarren etwas auf einer Laute vorspielen. Gelegentlich unterbrach der Narr sein Spiel, um die Damen mit einem Scherz zum Lachen zu bringen oder Albus frech die Zunge heraus zu strecken.

Wenn Topshot ihm tatsächlich das Nachsitzen bei Bletchley ersparen würde, wäre dies natürlich ganz großartig. Hatte diese letzte noch anstehende Bestrafung doch schwer auf Albus gelastet und gewissermaßen eine letzte große Hürde vor der reinen Vorfreude auf die Weihnachtsferien dargestellt. Albus war auch recht zufrieden mit dem, was er über Professor Slughorn herausgefunden hatte. Die Information, dass er ein guter Freund von Dumbledore gewesen war, war schon nicht unbedeutend. Noch bemerkenswerter war jedoch der lange Zeitraum, während dem diese Freundschaft bestanden hatte. Vielleicht wusste Slughorn tatsächlich etwas über einen geheimnisvollen Gegenstand, den Dumbledore während des von Rose identifizierten Zeitraumes in Hogwarts versteckt hatte. Auch Terrence und Rose, mit denen sich Albus noch kurz unterhalten hatte, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Bletchley machte, hielten diese Neuigkeit durchaus für eine mögliche Spur. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war es derzeit ihre einzige brauchbare Spur. Rose hatte zwar weitere Nachforschungen über das Schwert Gryffindors angestellt, war dabei jedoch auf keinerlei interessante Hinweise gestoßen. Außerdem hatte sie mit Professor Flitwick gesprochen, der schließlich während des in Frage kommenden Zeitraums bereits in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte. Aber auch dieses Gespräch war ergebnislos geblieben. Professor McGonagall zu interviewen hielten sie – nach dem was sie über die Einstellung der Schulleiterin zu Topshots Projekt erfahren hatten – nicht für sinnvoll. Und weitere Ansatzpunkte hatten sie derzeit leider nicht.

Folglich hatten Albus, Terrence und Rose beschlossen, sich mit Professor Slughorn zu unterhalten und ihn nach dem Objekt zu fragen, das Yaxley und sein Komplize möglicherweise stehlen wollten. Leider hatte keiner von ihnen eine Einladung zur Weihnachtsgesellschaft des Professors erhalten, was sicherlich die einfachste Möglichkeit gewesen wäre ihn anzusprechen. Immerhin wussten sie jedoch wann und wo die Party stattfinden würde. Vielleicht ergab sich ja eine Möglichkeit, den ehemaligen Lehrer abzupassen und ihn zu bitten, ihnen ein paar Fragen zu beantworten.

Während Albus auf dem Boden sitzend seinen Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung und dachte zunächst, es wäre Professor Topshot, der zurückkehrte. Sogleich realisierte er jedoch, dass es sich nicht um einen Menschen, sondern um einen lautlos den Gang entlang schwebenden Geist handelte.

„Hallo Zübeyde", erinnerte er sich an den Namen der jungen Frau, die ihm der Fast Kopflose Nick auf der Halloweenparty vorgestellt hatte.

„Hallo", antwortete sie mit einer außergewöhnlich sanften Stimme. „Du bist Albus, nicht wahr? Der Junge, der die Einbrecher vertrieben hat."

Das war normalerweise der Punkt, an dem Albus einhakte und versuchte, die Geschichte über den Einbruch zumindest einigermaßen richtig zu stellen. Dieses Mal verzichtete er jedoch darauf. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, wenn Zübeyde so über ihn sprach.

„Sir Nicholas hat mir schon einiges über Dich und vor allem über Deinen Vater erzählt. Ihr entstammt offenbar einer Familie von großem Heldenmut."

Nun war es doch etwas zu viel für Albus.

„Na ja, mein Dad ist wohl schon ein Held", entgegnete er vorsichtig, „aber was mich betrifft, ist das wohl etwas übertrieben."

„Du bist auch noch bescheiden. Wie reizend."

Zübeyde schenkte Albus ein bezauberndes Lächeln, was jedoch seltsamerweise dazu führte, dass dieser sich ein wenig merkwürdig fühlte.

„Wie lange bleibst Du denn in Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Albus recht unvermittelt, obwohl er meinte sich erinnern zu können wie Nick gesagt hatte, dass sie bis Weihnachten bleiben würde.

„Die Weihnachtstage verbringe ich noch hier, dann muss ich Hogwarts wieder verlassen."

„Das hörst sich so an, als würdest Du es bedauern, nicht länger bleiben zu können."

„Das ist richtig", antwortete Zübeyde seufzend. „Es gefällt mir ausnehmend gut hier. Durch die vielen Schüler ist alles so lebendig und abwechslungsreich. Außerdem haben mich Sir Nicholas und die anderen Geister, die hier leben, sehr freundlich aufgenommen. Selbst der Blutige Baron, der mir anfangs eher ablehnend gegenüber stand, scheint mich inzwischen zu akzeptieren. Das Schloss, das ich mein zuhause nenne und in das ich bald wieder zurückkehren muss, ist im Vergleich zu Hogwarts dunkel und trostlos."

„Und warum bleibst Du nicht einfach für immer hier, wenn Du Dich in Hogwarts wohler fühlst?", wollte Albus verwundert wissen.

„So einfach ist das nicht, Albus. Ein Geist kann den Ort, an dem er lebt nicht einfach wählen wie es ihm beliebt und er kann sich schon gar nicht frei bewegen. So legte die Geisterbehörde des Ministeriums für mich das Schloss, in dem ich hier in England lebte und früh den Tod fand, als meinen Aufenthaltsort fest. Erst in diesem Jahr hat die Behörde auf Betreiben von Sir Nicholas und dank der freundlichen Unterstützung Professor McGonagalls die Bestimmungen gelockert, so dass ich nun einige Wochen des Jahres in Hogwarts verbringen darf."

Albus hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass das Zaubereiministerium auch für Geister zuständig sein könnte und dass es auch für sie Vorschriften und Regeln gab. Am liebsten hätte er Zübeyde gefragt, wieso sie so jung gestorben war. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob sie dies nicht als taktlos ansehen würde und wollte sie nur ungern verärgern.

„Und Du bist wirklich eine Prinzessin, wie Nick gesagt hat?", erkundigte er sich stattdessen.

„Das ist richtig", antwortete Zübeyde und machte eine Bewegung, als wolle sie sich an die steinerne Wand lehnen, was jedoch dazu führte, dass ihr perlweißer, transparenter Körper für einen Moment teilweise in der Wand verschwand. „Allerdings muss man konstatieren, dass der Begriff des _Prinzen _oder der _Prinzessin_ im Osmanischen Reich recht inflationär benutzt wurde. Dennoch stammte ich aus einer vornehmen Zaubererfamilie aus der Gegend von Adrianopel, das die Osmanen Edirne nannten. Entsprechend wurde ich standesgemäß nach England verheiratet, wofür es politische Gründe gab, die ich damals nicht verstand und die mich heute nicht weiter interessieren."

Albus fand es nicht einfach, im Gesicht eines Geistes dessen Gefühle abzulesen. Genaugenommen war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Geister überhaupt Gefühle hatten. Aber Zübeyde machte ihm jetzt einen ziemlich traurigen Eindruck, was Albus ausgesprochen bedauerte, lag diese Gefühlsregung doch an dem Gespräch, das sie mit ihm führte.

„Meine Ehe war leider weder glücklich noch von langer Dauer", berichtete die Prinzessin weiter. „Und an dem Ort dieser schrecklichen Verbindung als Geisterwesen Jahrhunderte zu verbringen, war in der Tat eine Qual, auch wenn sich das Zeitgefühl eines Geistes sicherlich von dem eines lebendigen Menschen unterscheidet. Umso mehr erfreut es mich, jetzt zumindest einen Teil meiner Existenz in Hogwarts verbringen zu können."

Zübeyde lächelte wieder, was Albus ein wenig erleichterte. Dennoch war er entsetzt über das entsetzliche Schicksal, das diese junge Frau erleiden musste.

„Ich verabschiede mich an dieser Stelle. Jemand kommt hierher und ich nehme an, es ist jemand, den Du erwartest."

Albus schien etwas verdutzt dreinzuschauen, denn Zübeyde hielt eine Erläuterung für angebracht.

„Nun, ich nehme nicht an, dass Du ohne jeden Grund in diesem verlassenen Gang auf dem Boden sitzt, Albus. Leb wohl."

Albus brachte immerhin ein Nicken und ein leises „Tschüss" zustande, als auch schon Professor Topshot den Gang entlang kam und ihm mit einem ziemlich breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zuwinkte. Albus benötigte einen Moment, um sich gedanklich von Zübeydes Geschichte zu lösen und zu Topshot und Bletchley zurückzukehren. Aber schließlich verbesserte sich seine Laune ganz deutlich, denn dem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war deutlich anzusehen, dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Heute Abend würde Albus nicht bei dem verhassten Professor Bletchley nachsitzen müssen.

Stattdessen saß er kurze Zeit später im Büro Professor Topshots, hatte eine dampfende Tasse Tee sowie einen Teller mit Pfefferminz-Schneebällen vor sich stehen und fühlte sich ausgesprochen entspannt.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir das Nachsitzen heute Abend erspart haben, Sir."

„Kein Problem", antwortete Topshot, der nun ebenfalls Platz nahm, nachdem er eine kleine Holztruhe aus einem seiner Schränke genommen und vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Professor Bletchley schuldete mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen und war gerne bereit, Ihnen diese lästige Strafe zu erlassen. Außerdem würde ich Ihnen gerne etwas zeigen, Albus."

Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf die hölzerne Truhe, ohne sie jedoch zu öffnen.

„Sie wissen sicherlich, dass Hogwarts ein ganz besonderes Schloss ist", erläuterte der Professor mit geradezu ehrfürchtiger Stimme. „Außergewöhnlich alt, mysteriös und voller faszinierender Magie. Mag sein, dass ich als Amerikaner mehr als Ihr Europäer von alten Schlössern und Burgen gefesselt bin. Dennoch bin ich mir sicher, dass Hogwarts tatsächlich noch einige Geheimnisse verbirgt."

Albus hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, worauf sein Lehrer hinaus wollte. In jedem Fall hörte es sich spannend an, was bei Topshot allerdings nicht wirklich außergewöhnlich war.

„Ich denke, dass Sie sich, genauso wie ich, für die Dinge interessieren könnten, die sich in dieser Kiste befinden", fuhr der Professor fort. „Es handelt sich um Gegenstände, die ich während der Jahre, die ich nun bereits in Hogwarts lebe und unterrichte, gesammelt habe."

Topshot öffnete in der ihm eigenen theatralischen Art die Truhe und nahm mehrere Objekte heraus, die er vor Albus auf den Tisch legte. Zunächst konnte sich Albus des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es sich dabei um eine Ansammlung wertlosen Trödels handelte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entdeckte er zwischen Plaketten aus unterschiedlichsten Materialien, undefinierbaren Figuren, Steinen jeglicher Art und Größe und sonstigen Gegenständen schließlich doch ein paar Dinge, die recht interessant aussahen.

„Hier haben wir beispielsweise etwas ziemlich Bemerkenswertes", sagte Topshot und deutete auf ein Objekt, das in der Tat außergewöhnlich war. Es handelte sich um ein zylinderförmiges Gebilde, das in etwas halb so lang, dafür jedoch doppelt so umfangreich wie ein Zauberstab war. Es schien aus blau leuchtendem Edelstein zu bestehen und hatte einen Schaft in etwa wie ein Dolch, der den Zylinder im Verhältnis von einem Drittel zu zwei Drittel teilte. Albus war sich sicher, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine Klinge handelte, obwohl der kürzere, gerade Teil durchaus einem Griff ähnelte, während der längere Teil leicht gewellt war.

„Was ist das für ein Gegenstand?", fragte er interessiert.

„Das weiß ich nicht, wie ich zugeben muss", antwortete Professor Topshot. „Aber in jedem Fall besteht dieses Objekt aus echtem Saphir und ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass es sich dabei um ein Artefakt mit magischen Kräften handelt. Leider konnte ich diesbezüglich bisher noch nichts herausfinden."

Als nächstes nahm Professor Topshot eine goldene Münze, drehte sie ein paar Mal in seinen Fingern und legte sie schließlich direkt vor Albus auf den Tisch.

„Das ist eine Galleone, nicht wahr?", meinte dieser ein wenig enttäuscht. An diesem in der Zaubererwelt gebräuchlichen Zahlungsmittel schien nichts außergewöhnlich zu sein.

„Das ist richtig", stimmte Topshot zunächst bedächtig zu, „und diese Galleone ist nicht einmal übermäßig alt. Ungefähr dreißig Jahre, würde ich schätzen. Aber…" Die Stimme des Lehrers wurde merklich lauter und ließ große Begeisterung erkennen. „… diese Münze ist mit Sicherheit verhext. Und zwar mit einem Proteus-Zauber."

Albus hatte noch nie von einem solchen Zauber gehört, was sich offenbar deutlich in seinem Gesichtsausdruck widerspiegelte, denn Professor Topshot setzte sogleich zu einer Erklärung an.

„Der Proteus-Zauber sorgt dafür, dass sich Gegenstände, welche auf diese Art verzaubert wurden, nachahmen. Das bedeutet, dass es irgendwo weitere dieser Galleonen gab oder noch gibt. Und wenn diese verändert werden, verändern sich alle anderen ebenfalls."

„Und wozu soll das gut sein", wollte Albus wissen, während er die Münze genauer in Augenschein nahm.

„Zumeist wird der Proteus zur schnellen und unauffälligen Kommunikation verwendet", erläuterte der Professor. „Man könnte beispielsweise die Seriennummer dieser Galleone verändern und somit über einen Zahlencode den Besitzern der anderen Münzen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

„Theoretisch jedenfalls", ergänzte Topshot verdrossen. „Denn leider ist es mir bisher nicht gelungen, diese Münze zu verändern. Derjenige, der sie verzaubert hat, muss eine ziemlich wirkungsvolle magische Sicherung verwendet haben, die jegliche Veränderung für Unbefugte verhindert. Es muss sich ohnehin um einen sehr fähigen Zauberer gehandelt haben, war es doch bereits außerordentlich schwierig für mich, überhaupt herauszufinden, mit was für einem Zauber die Galleone belegt war."

„Und jemand anderes hat ebenfalls keine Veränderung an einer der übrigen Galleonen vorgenommen?", kam es Albus in den Sinn.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe das regelmäßig überprüft seit ich diese Münze besitze. Es hat sich jedoch nichts getan."

Nachdem Professor Topshot die Galleone zurück in die kleine Truhe gelegt hatte, brachte er einen schmalen Armreif zum Vorschein, der sorgfältig in ein weißes Tuch eingewickelt war.

„Dies ist möglicherweise das geheimnisvollste Stück meiner Sammlung und mit Sicherheit das wertvollste. Schau Dir den Armreif genau an. Er ist koboldgearbeitet und aus einem ganz besonders hellen Silber, das beinahe durchsichtig zu sein scheint."

Topshot rückte ganz nahe an Albus heran und sprach mit gesenkter Stimme, beinahe so als würde er befürchten belauscht zu werden.

„Was dieses Schmuckstück jedoch so einzigartig macht, sind die fein eingestanzten Zeichen auf der Innenseite des Armreifs. Es handelt sich dabei um Runen, deren Bedeutung nicht einmal Professor Haynesworth zweifelsfrei entschlüsseln konnte."

Professor Haynesworth unterrichtete das Fach Alte Runen, aber Albus wusste nur recht wenig über ihn. Er war ziemlich alt, unterrichtete jedoch noch nicht allzu lange in Hogwarts. Albus erinnerte sich, dass James den Namen einige Male erwähnt hatte, als es um die Entscheidung bezüglich seiner Wahlfächer ging. Am Ende hatte er sich jedoch gegen Alte Runen entschieden.

„Meiner Ansicht nach spricht dies dafür, dass es sich hierbei um außergewöhnlich alte Runenzeichen handelt", setzte Topshot seine Ausführungen fort. „Dies wiederum lässt den Schluss zu, dass es sich auch bei dem Armreif um ein besonders altes und somit besonders bemerkenswertes Artefakt handeln dürfte."

Albus war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er von der seltsamen Sammlung Professor Topshots halten sollte. Der Großteil der Gegenstände, die der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in seiner Truhe aufbewahrte, war wertloser Plunder. Davon war Albus überzeugt. Insofern fiel es ihm nicht ganz leicht, den Professor und seine Begeisterung für die angeblichen Geheimnisse von Hogwarts ernst zu nehmen. Andererseits empfand Albus den Gedanken, dass das alte Schloss noch einige Rätsel in sich barg, die es zu entdecken und zu entschlüsseln galt, als durchaus reizvoll. Und einige der Dinge, die Topshot offenbar in Hogwarts entdeckt hatte, waren tatsächlich nicht uninteressant, wie Albus fand.

„Wo haben Sie denn all diese Gegenstände gefunden, Professor?", wollte Albus wissen, während er den Armreif noch einmal ganz genau in Augenschein nahm.

„Das werde ich Ihnen nicht verraten, Albus", meinte Topshot lachend. „Ich denke, ich habe Ihnen bereits genug gezeigt und möchte Ihnen schließlich noch ein paar Geheimnisse übrig lassen, die Sie entdecken können. Wie ich höre, stellen Sie sich bei entsprechenden Nachforschungen gemeinsam mit Miss Weasley und Mr. Clark bereits ziemlich geschickt an."

„Sie meinen unsere Ermittlungen für Ihr Schulprojekt, Sir?"

„Genau die meine ich. Die Abschlusspräsentationen stehen ja nun kurz bevor und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihre Gruppe diese mit Bravour meistern wird. Aber natürlich würde mich schon jetzt interessieren, wie Ihre neuesten Erkenntnisse aussehen. Zumal mir bewusst ist, dass Sie bei der offiziellen Präsentation möglicherweise nicht alles, was Sie herausgefunden haben, den anderen Schülern mitteilen können. Schließlich verfügen Sie und Mr. Clark über Informationen bezüglich des Einbruchs, die vertraulich behandelt werden müssen."

Da Professor Topshot tatsächlich daran interessiert zu sein schien, was Rose, Terrence und er ermittelt hatten, erläuterte Albus die Annahmen, die Rose entwickelt hatte und von denen sie bei ihren Nachforschungen ausgegangen waren. Außerdem berichtete er von den Gesprächen mit Hagrid und Neville, während er seine Unterhaltung mit Serafina lieber für sich behielt, schließlich wollte er die Aurorin nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Topshot zeigte sich sehr beeindruckt von der Arbeit seiner drei Schüler, aber Albus wurde sich während des Gesprächs sehr deutlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie zwar ein paar durchaus bemerkenswerte Dinge erfahren hatten, aber letztlich ohne jegliches konkretes Ergebnis dastanden. Albus' einzige Hoffnung vor Weihnachten noch etwas Brauchbares herauszufinden, war Professor Slughorn, der schließlich viele Jahre lang gemeinsam mit Dumbledore in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen Informationen darüber geben, ob Dumbledore etwas in seinem damaligen Büro versteckt hatte, das nun die Aufmerksamkeit Yaxleys und möglicherweise noch weiterer Todesser auf sich zog. Wirklich optimistisch war Albus jedoch nicht, so dass er Professor Topshot gegenüber die Idee mit Slughorn lieber nicht erwähnte, zumal sie bisher ja nicht wirklich einen konkreten Plan hatten, wie sie dem ehemaligen Lehrer mögliche Informationen entlocken wollten.

Am folgenden Abend hatten sie schließlich einen solchen Plan, aber wirklich überzeugend fand Albus diesen nicht. Rose und er wollten sich einfach vor Professor Slughorns Büro, in dem an diesem Abend dessen große Weihnachtsgesellschaft stattfand, auf die Lauer legen und darauf hoffen, dass sich dort eine Möglichkeit bieten würde Slughorn anzusprechen. Terrence hatte selbst angeregt, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn Albus und Rose diese Aufgabe alleine angehen würden. Schließlich hatte der Begründer des Slug-Klubs eine offensichtliche Schwäche für berühmte Schüler und wenn man einen Blick auf die Eltern von Rose und Albus warf, gehörten beide sicherlich in diese Kategorie. Terrence war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ohnehin eine Einladung zu der Party erhalten hätten, wenn sie nur etwas älter wären.

In ihrem Plan waren Albus, Terrence und Rose davon ausgegangen, dass es genügen würde, wenn sie sich zwei Stunden vor Beginn der Weihnachtsgesellschaft auf die Lauer legen würden. Sie hatten angenommen, dass Lister und Valerian sich um die unmittelbaren Vorbereitungen der Party kümmern würden und rechneten damit, dass Professor Slughorn selbst erst später eintreffen würde. Dann wollten sie ihn ansprechen und fragen, ob er ihnen möglicherweise etwas über Dumbledore und einen geheimnisvollen Gegenstand sagen könne. Inzwischen waren die zwei Stunden jedoch beinahe vergangen und Professor Slughorn war nicht aufgetaucht. Stattdessen hatten sie beobachtet, wie Lister und Valerian, mehrere Schüler, die offenbar bei der Party helfen sollten, und inzwischen auch mehr und mehr Gäste den Veranstaltungsraum betreten hatten.

„Ich fürchte, dass es eine bescheuerte Idee war, uns hierher zu stellen und Slughorn abzupassen", flüsterte Rose ungewohnt ratlos. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach verschwinden und ihn morgen in seinem Zimmer aufsuchen."

„Wir haben aber keinen blassen Schimmer, wo Slughorn untergebracht ist", erwiderte Albus. „Und außerdem würde es hier eher nach einem beiläufigen Treffen aussehen."

„Im Moment sieht es nach überhaupt keinem Treffen aus. Wahrscheinlich ist Slughorn schon lange in seinem ehemaligen Büro, während wir hier herumstehen und auf ihn warten." Rose stieß einen missmutigen Seufzer aus. „Die ganze Situation ist eh schon peinlich genug."

In der Tat empfand es auch Albus als zunehmend unangenehm in dem breiten Gang herumzustehen und vergeblich auf den alten Lehrer zu warten. Sie hatten sich zwar hinter einer der Ritterrüstungen so unauffällig wie möglich postiert, aber ein echtes Versteck war das nicht. Glücklicherweise kamen die meisten Schüler in kleinen Grüppchen und waren in Gespräche vertieft, so dass sie Albus und Rose gar nicht bemerkten. Einige andere gingen sicherlich davon aus, dass sie Einladungen besaßen und lediglich auf jemanden warteten. Dennoch fühlte sich Albus zunehmend unwohl in seiner Haut, und als er sah, wer gerade den Gang entlang kam, verbesserte sich seine Stimmung auch nicht gerade.

Die Theorie, dass das Alter eine entscheidende Rolle dabei spielte, ob man eine der begehrten Einladungen erhielt oder nicht, erwies sich jedenfalls gerade als nicht haltbar. Die überwiegende Mehrheit der Gäste, die Albus und Rose von ihrem Beobachterplatz vor Slughorns Büro aus beobachteten, gehörte zwar wie erwartet den oberen Schulklassen an. Etwas überrascht erblickten die beiden jedoch, wie nun Eunice Filmore in Begleitung einiger älterer Slytherin-Schüler auf die Eingangstür zusteuerte und den beiden Türstehern, die ziemlich lächerliche Uniformen tragen mussten, ihre Eintrittskarte vorzeigte.

„Wieso, bei Merlins Bart, erhält die denn eine Einladung?", wollte Albus verdutzt wissen.

„Soweit ich weiß, kommt sie aus einer ziemlich angesehen Zaubererfamilie", antwortete Rose leise.

„Dann tut sie also nicht nur so übertrieben vornehm. Sie ist es sogar wirklich." Albus verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich fürchte so ist es", meinte Rose grinsend. „Wahrscheinlich reinblütig bis in den letzten Nebenzweig des edlen Familienstammbaums. Wer waren eigentlich die anderen Slytherins, mit denen sie gekommen ist? Einer von ihnen war Derek Vaisey. Und den dunkelhaarigen Jungen meine ich ebenfalls zu kennen, komme aber gerade nicht auf seinen Namen."

„Er heißt Geoffrey Stark und ist Vertrauensschüler", wusste Albus Bescheid. „Er war derjenige, der damals bei meiner Prügelei mit Warrington gemeinsam mit Victoire dazu kam und mich festgehalten hat."

„Richtig, ich erinnere mich", stimmte Rose kopfnickend zu.

„Und die anderen beiden sind genauso wie Vaisey im Quidditch-Team der Slytherins. Stan Bole ist der Kapitän, Harriert Melton die Sucherin."

„Vertrauensschüler, Quidditchspieler und Abkömmlinge aus vornehmen Familien", meinte Rose mit leicht bitterer Stimme. „Sarah hat schon recht – Slughorn versammelt hier wirklich die angesehensten und vielversprechendsten Schüler um sich. Die arme Sarah ist vielleicht sogar die einzige Vertrauensschülerin, die nicht zu der Party eingeladen wurde."

„Wahrscheinlich sogar", pflichtete Albus ihr bei und deutete in Richtung eines Jungen, der offensichtlich ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu der Party war und das Abzeichen eines Vertrauensschülers auf der Brust trug. Im Gegensatz zu den Slytherins zuvor gingen er und die Schülerin, die ihn begleitete, jedoch nicht direkt in Professor Slughorns Büro, sondern kamen auf Albus und Rose zu.

„Du bist Albus Potter, nicht wahr?"

Albus schaute ein wenig verblüfft drein und nickte vorsichtig.

„Hab mir schon gedacht, dass Du auch eingeladen bist. Einen Potter lässt sich Slughorn natürlich nicht entgehen. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er wie Du zum Helden avanciert. Ich bin übrigens Dean. Dean Chambers. Freut mich, Dich endlich mal richtig kennen zu lernen. Sicherlich läuft man sich im Schloss gelegentlich über den Weg, aber wenn man nicht im gleichen Haus oder zumindest im gleichen Jahrgang ist, bleiben die Bekanntschaften häufig doch etwas oberflächlich."

„Ich freue mich auch, Dich kennen zu lernen", brachte Albus mühsam heraus. Und ehe er klarstellen konnte, dass er überhaupt keine Einladung erhalten hatte, setzte Dean Chambers seinen Redeschwall bereits fort.

„Ich war bereits letztes Jahr bei Slughorn eingeladen. Ganz großartige Party, muss ich sagen. Der Mann hat durchaus Stil. Ich denke, wir können auch in diesem Jahr wieder einiges erwarten. Darf ich Dir übrigens Sue Palmer vorstellen. Sie ist wie ich in Ravenclaw und begleitet mich heute Abend."

Da nun ganz offenbar erwartet wurde, dass Albus Rose vorstellte, kam er dem pflichtschuldig nach. Allerdings hatte Dean bereits zwei Schülerinnen entdeckt, die gerade dabei waren, Professor Slughorns Büro zu betreten, und die er offensichtlich kannte. Er packte seine Begleiterin bei der Hand und zerrte sie mit sich, um die beiden Schülerinnen zu begrüßen.

„Der Junge ist aber ziemlich überdreht", sagte Rose leise, als Dean und Sue außer Hörweite waren.

„Kann man wohl sagen", pflichtete Albus ihr bei. „Zum Glück sind wir ihn schnell wieder los geworden."

Aber da kannte er Dean Chambers schlecht, denn dieser winkte nun wie wild in Albus' und Roses Richtung und forderte die beiden auf, zum Eingang zu kommen.

„Wir müssen ihm sagen, dass wir gar nicht eingeladen sind", meinte Rose resigniert und marschierte mit einer sonderbar widerwilligen Entschlossenheit auf Dean zu.

„Wir haben gar keine Einladung", wisperte sie ziemlich verschämt. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihr die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, wirklich ausgesprochen unangenehm war.

„Es genügt vollkommen, wenn Albus eine Einladung hat", antwortete Dean, der augenscheinlich schon wieder abgelenkt war und nicht richtig zugehört hatte. „Jeder Gast darf eine Begleitung mitbringen."

„Das Ganze ist ein Missverständnis…", setzte nun Albus an, wurde jedoch sofort von Dean unterbrochen, noch ehe sich dieser ihm wieder richtig zugewandt hatte.

„Ich verstehe." Der Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler strahlte ihn auf eine selbstbewusste und dennoch nicht unsympathische Art an. „Du hast tatsächlich Deine Einladung nicht dabei, um die Dich beinahe jeder Schüler dieser Schule beneiden dürfte. Aber kein Problem, ich mach das schon."

Albus wurde nun langsam aber sicher ungehalten und hätte Dean am liebsten am Kragen gepackt und ihn durchgeschüttelt bis er ihm endlich richtig zuhören würde. In genau diesem Moment konnte er jedoch an den beiden Türstehern vorbei einen Blick auf die Party erhaschen, die bereits im Gange war. Und dabei sah Albus Professor Slughorn, dem sie folglich vergebens aufgelauert hatten und der sich angeregt mit ein paar seiner Gäste unterhielt. Ohne groß nachzudenken ließ er Dean gewähren und hielt stattdessen Rose davon ab, den Ravenclaw-Schüler in seinem Tatendrang zu stoppen.

„Spinnst Du?", raunte sie ihm entsetzt zu, als die beiden, ohne so recht zu wissen wie ihnen geschah, schon von Dean durch die Eingangstür in Professor Slughorns ehemaliges Büro gezerrt wurden. Albus hatte nicht gehört, was Dean den Türstehern gesagt hatte, aber es hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Rose und er waren tatsächlich auf der so begehrten Weihnachtsgesellschaft.

Albus bedankte sich bei Dean, der ihm lediglich freundlich lächelnd zunickte und sogleich mit seiner Begleiterin ins Getümmel verschwand. Albus' Begleiterin schien von ihrer Anwesenheit auf der Party dagegen wenig begeistert zu sein.

„Spinnst Du?", wiederholte sie empört aber glücklicherweise so leise, dass niemand sonst sie hören konnte. „Was soll denn das, uns ohne Einladung hier hereinschmuggeln zu lassen?"

„Na ja", flüsterte Albus betreten zurück, „ich dachte, wir könnten…"

Statt den Satz zu beenden, deutete er vorsichtig in die Richtung, in der Slughorn stand und noch immer in ein Gespräch mit einigen Schülern vertieft war. Er konnte erkennen, wie Rose innerlich mit sich kämpfte und abwechselnd den Ausgang, Professor Slughorn und Albus ins Visier nahm.

„Wenn wir auffliegen, sind wir erledigt", stellte sie schließlich überraschend nüchtern fest, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, die Party sofort wieder zu verlassen. Albus war einerseits erleichtert, andererseits wusste er, dass Rose recht hatte. Wenn herauskam, dass sie sich ohne Einladung hereingeschlichen hatten, würden sie eine Menge Ärger kriegen und zum Gespött der ganzen Schule werden. Mindestens.

„Wir werden so schnell wie möglich mit Slughorn sprechen und dann diese Party sofort wieder verlassen", übernahm Rose, nun da sie sich entschieden hatte das Risiko einzugehen, augenblicklich das Kommando. „Das können wir allerdings nicht tun, solange er von so vielen Schülern umringt ist. Bis wir unsere Chance erhalten sollten wie uns so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten und uns vor allem von Leuten fernhalten, die uns gut kennen und eventuell wissen, dass wir gar nicht eingeladen sind."

Rose hatte jedoch kaum ausgeredet, als ihnen auch schon Michael Shaw aus einiger Entfernung zuwinkte und ihnen kurz darauf ihre Cousine Victoire einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Glücklicherweise konnten sie beiden aus dem Weg gehen und somit ein möglicherweise unangenehmes Gespräch vermeiden. Albus gelang es sogar, sich ein klein wenig zu entspannen und die Räumlichkeit und das bunte Treiben um ihn herum in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Wie Professor Lister am Tag zuvor beschrieben hatte, sah es so aus, als fände die Party nicht in einem Lehrerbüro sondern in einem großen Zelt statt. Die goldenen, smaragdgrünen und karmesinroten Wand- und Deckenbehänge waren in der Tat äußerst beeindruckend. Und von der Mitte der Decke hing eine reich verzierte goldene Lampe herab, in welcher echte Feen als glitzernde Lichtflecke flatterten und die den gesamten Raum in ein angenehmes, rotes Licht tauchte. Aus einer entfernten Ecke drang dezente Klavier- und Violinenmusik und mehrere Hauselfen schlängelten sich durch die zahlreichen, zusammenstehenden Grüppchen, die gemeinsam aßen, tranken und sich unterhielten. Ein wenig amüsiert dachte Albus, dass die Hauselfen, die fast vollständig unter schweren silbernen Servierplatten verborgen waren, wie kleine wandernde Tische aussahen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Professor Slughorn nicht nur Schülerinnen und Schüler sowie einige der Lehrer zu seiner Gesellschaft eingeladen, denn einige der Gäste waren deutlich älter, wie Albus feststellte. Für einen Moment dachte er sogar, Annabelle Swift erkannt zu haben, die in den vergangenen beiden Jahren zur besten Sucherin der Quidditch-Liga gewählt worden war, obwohl ihr Team, die Appleby Arrows, den Titel nicht errungen hatte.

Gerade als Albus sich einen Becher mit einer honigfarbenen, sprudelnden Flüssigkeit von einem der Hauselfen genommen hatte, um in der stimmungsvollen Partyumgebung weniger aufzufallen, stieß Rose ihm energisch gegen die Schulter, so dass er ein wenig seines Getränkes verschüttete. Er drehte sich um und erkannte sofort was Rose von ihm wollte. Die Schüler, mit denen sich Slughorn die ganze Zeit unterhalten hatte, waren weitergegangen und der ehemalige Professor stand nun alleine da und beobachtete mit zufriedener Miene, wie sich seine Gäste amüsierten.

„Los geht's", flüsterte Rose Albus zu. „Wir müssen zu ihm hinüber gehen. Er wird nicht lange allein dort herumstehen. Hoffen wir nur, dass er nicht so genau weiß, wer alles auf seiner eigenen Gästeliste steht und uns nicht sofort hinauswerfen lässt."

Albus wurde erst jetzt so richtig bewusst, dass es etwas ganz anderes war, Professor Slughorn auf seiner Party, auf der sie gar nicht sein dürften, anzusprechen, als draußen auf dem Gang, wie sie es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatten. Plötzlich hielt Albus es für vollkommen verrückt, sich heimlich auf diese Weihnachtsgesellschaft zu schleichen und sich möglicherweise in große Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, nur für die vage Aussicht vielleicht an eine Information zu kommen, die sie am Ende wohl doch nicht zu einem echten Ziel führen würde. Aber nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr fühlt Euch auf meiner kleinen Veranstaltung wohl, meine jungen Freunde", sprach Professor Slughorn Albus und Rose mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an, als sich die beiden zu ihm gesellt hatten.

„Ja, Sir. Es ist alles ganz wundervoll und sehr beeindruckend", antwortete Rose ziemlich schüchtern. „Aber Ihre Partys sind ja auch in der ganzen Schule legendär."

„Nun, man tut was man kann, nicht wahr? Wie in jedem Jahr sind schließlich auch einige nicht ganz unbedeutende Gäste meiner Einladung gefolgt. Und denen möchte man ja doch etwas bieten."

Rose schien den richtigen Ton getroffen zu haben, denn der ehemalige Lehrer mit dem schneeweißen Walross-Schnurrbart begann vergnügt zu plaudern. Überhaupt machte er am heutigen Abend einen viel besseren Eindruck als damals, als Albus ihn das erste Mal in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte. Die Party schien ihm gut zu tun und ließ ihn deutlich vitaler und jünger erscheinen.

„Außerdem ist es, so denke ich, mittlerweile durchaus gerechtfertigt von einer Tradition zu sprechen, die untrennbar mit Hogwarts verbunden ist", redete Slughorn gut gelaunt weiter.

„Wissen Sie noch, wann die erste Party dieser Art stattgefunden hat, Professor?", bemühte sich Albus, das Gespräch in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken.

„Die allererste?" Slughorn schien kurz nachzudenken, musste dann jedoch herzhaft lachen. „Das ist schon so lange her, mein Junge, dass ich Dir diese Frage wirklich nicht genau beantworten kann. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es noch vor der Geburt Deiner Großeltern war."

„Sicherlich war damals noch Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter von Hogwarts?", fragte Rose geschickt nach.

„Dumbledore?" Der wohlbeleibte ehemalige Lehrer wirkte belustigt. „Nein, das war lange bevor Dumbledore Schulleiter wurde. Allerdings war der gute Albus damals bereits ein Kollege von mir. Er unterrichtete Verwandlung, während ich mich der Kunst des Brauens von Zaubertränken widmete. Wir waren übrigens, wie ich in aller Bescheidenheit hinzufügen darf, bis zu seinem tragischen Tod sehr gute Freunde."

„Das ist ja ganz wunderbar", entfuhr es einer äußerst begeisterten Rose. Albus hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie solch schauspielerische Qualitäten besaß. „Sie müssen nämlich wissen, Sir, dass wir uns ganz besonders für Dumbledore interessieren. Wir machen derzeit ein Schulprojekt über ihn und sind dabei auf einen sehr interessanten Punkt in Dumbledores Lebensgeschichte gestoßen. Leider kommen wir mit unseren Recherchen nicht weiter, so dass es für uns ein ganz besonders großer Glücksfall ist, einem so bedeutenden Zeitzeugen wie Ihnen zu begegnen. Wären Sie vielleicht so nett, Professor, uns eine Frage über Ihren Freund zu beantworten?"

„Aber wirklich nur eine einzige Frage, junge Dame. Ich muss mich schließlich auch noch um meine anderen Gäste kümmern."

Slughorn fühlte sich von Albus' und Roses Interesse offensichtlich geschmeichelt, aber selbstverständlich wollte nicht zu viel Zeit seiner Party mit zwei Erstklässlern verbringen und sich mit ihnen über alte Zeiten unterhalten.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Dafür haben wir vollstes Verständnis", gab sich Albus alle Mühe, es Rose nach zu tun und Slughorn bei Laune zu halten.

„Also wir meinen herausgefunden zu haben", begann Rose zu erläutern, „dass Dumbledore einen wertvollen oder mächtigen Gegenstand in Hogwarts versteckt hat. Das muss in der Zeit geschehen sein, nachdem Voldemort seine Macht durch den Angriff auf Harry Potter verloren hat. Es könnte durchaus mehrere Jahre danach geschehen sein, vielleicht jedoch auch schon kurz vor diesem Angriff. Wie Sie sehen, können wir den in Frage kommenden Zeitraum nur unzureichend eingrenzen. Deswegen hoffen wir, dass Sie, als enger Vertrauter Dumbledores, uns möglicherweise helfen können."

„Für mich hört sich das nach dem Stein der Weisen an", antwortete der ehemalige Lehrer sofort und Albus hatte den Eindruck, dass Slughorn bereits das Interesse an dem Thema verlor, weswegen er sofort nachhakte.

„Der kann es aber nicht gewesen sein, Professor. Es muss außer dem Stein noch etwas gegeben haben, das in Verbindung mit Dumbledore steht. Und wir würden gerne wissen, was für ein Objekt das war."

Slughorn seufzte ungeduldig, schien jetzt jedoch zu versuchen, in seiner Erinnerung zu kramen. Nachdenklich blickte er Albus an, ehe plötzlich ein gewisses Interesse in seiner Mimik zu erkennen war.

„Wer bist Du eigentlich, mein Junge. Du erinnerst mich an jemanden. Vor allem die Augen meine ich zu kennen."

Albus stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir. Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Albus Potter und das ist Rose Weasley."

Albus hatte befürchtet, dass es Probleme geben würde, wenn Slughorn ihre Namen hören und realisieren würde, dass weder Rose noch er zu der Party eingeladen waren. Aber die Reaktion Professor Slughorns auf Albus' Namen überstieg dessen schlimmste Befürchtungen bei weitem. Die freundlichen, gutmütigen Gesichtszüge des ehemaligen Lehrers wurden augenblicklich ganz hart, als seien sie plötzlich eingefroren. Lediglich seine Augen hatte er vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen und machte sofort einen Schritt zurück, fast als fürchtete er sich vor Albus und Rose.

„Sie beide wurden nicht zu dieser Party eingeladen", presste Slughorn mühevoll heraus. „Bitte gehen Sie."

Völlig schockiert stand Albus einfach nur da und starrte den alten Lehrer fassungslos an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wir wollten nicht…", stammelte er, wurde jedoch von Slughorn unterbrochen, der sich nun etwas besser im Griff zu haben schien und mit festerer Stimme sprach.

„Sie sind hier nicht erwünscht. Verlassen Sie meine Party."

Albus konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte und schaute zu Rose, die jedoch mindestens genauso konsterniert war wie er selbst. Inzwischen blickten einige der umstehenden Gäste in ihre Richtung und Albus war klar, dass sie sofort verschwinden mussten, ehe sie noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Er packte Rose am Arm und versuchte sie so beiläufig und unauffällig wie möglich zum Ausgang zu ziehen. Dennoch hatten mit Sicherheit einige der Anwesenden bemerkt, dass etwas Unangenehmes vorgefallen war.

Ob einige Schüler oder Lehrer etwas von dem Vorkommnis mitbekommen hatten, interessierte Albus in diesem Augenblick jedoch kaum. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Slughorn, der ihn noch immer entsetzt anstarrte, und fragte sich, wie es zu einer solch heftigen Reaktion kommen konnte. Kurz darauf hatte er zusammen mit Rose das in ein Zelt verwandelte Büro verlassen und die beiden fanden sich, nur noch von den neugierigen Blicken der beiden Türsteher beobachtet, auf dem menschenleeren Gang wieder. So schnell wie möglich machten sie sich in Richtung des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes davon.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Albus, der nach wie vor ziemlich durcheinander war. Rose und er hatten sich in zwei der weichen Sessel in der Nähe des nur noch schwach brennenden Kaminfeuers im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen lassen. Außer ihnen war fast niemand mehr hier. Lediglich ein paar Jungen aus der vierten Klasse spielten an einem der weiter entfernten Tische ein Kartenspiel und zwei Mädchen, die offenbar gemeinsam gelernt hatten, zogen sich gerade in ihren Schlafsaal zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Rose und blickte zu den Kartenspielern, um sicher zu gehen, dass diese sie nicht belauschten. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich diesen Abend am liebsten sofort aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen würde."

„Slughorns Verhalten war doch nicht normal, oder was meinst Du?", erkundigte sich Albus leise.

„Nein. Das war es ganz bestimmt nicht. Andererseits kennen wir ihn letztlich überhaupt nicht und ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass er sehr empfindlich ist, was Einladungen zu seiner so bedeutenden Weihnachtsgesellschaft betrifft. Vielleicht reagiert er eben genauso auf Leute, die sich auf seine Partys schleichen."

Albus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine andere Erklärung für Slughorns heftige Reaktion geben musste. Seiner Meinung nach ging es nicht darum, ob sie eingeladen waren oder nicht. Es hatte irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun, denn sobald er seinen Namen genannt hatte, hatte Professor Slughorn ausgesehen, als sei er vom Blitz getroffen worden. Allerdings war er dem ehemaligen Lehrer noch nie zuvor begegnet. Albus konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim auf die ganze Angelegenheit machen.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass diese Geschichte jetzt nicht in der ganzen Schule die Runde macht", meinte Rose niedergeschlagen. „_Potter und Weasley haben sich bei der Party eingeschlichen, weil sie es nicht ertragen haben, nicht eingeladen worden zu sein_. Ich höre schon das Gerede. Das wäre einfach zu peinlich. Wenn Filmore etwas mitbekommen hat, wird sie sich diese Chance bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen."

Der Abend war wirklich ein völliger Reinfall gewesen. Denn schließlich hatten sie außer der Tatsache, sich möglicherweise zum Gespött der gesamten Schule gemacht zu haben, auch nicht das Geringste von Professor Slughorn in Erfahrung bringen können. Es war wohl von Anfang an ein unreifes Hirngespinst gewesen, den Einbruch aufklären oder zumindest etwas wirklich Bedeutendes herausfinden zu wollen. All ihre sogenannten Ermittlungen hatten letztlich zu keinen brauchbaren Ergebnissen geführt und Slughorn war ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Albus fühlte sich deprimiert und leer. Er war inzwischen wirklich froh, dass es in drei Tagen nach Hause in die Weihnachtsferien ging. Er war gerne in Hogwarts, aber gerade jetzt konnte er gut ein paar Tage auf die Schule und alles was damit zusammen hing verzichten.


	16. Dumbledores Geheimnis

**Kapitel 16: Dumbledores Geheimnis**

Der Nieselregen, der Albus zunehmend durchnässte, hatte so gar nichts Weihnachtliches an sich und Albus empfand die Temperatur als viel zu mild für diese Jahreszeit. Er dachte für einen kurzen Moment sehnsüchtig an Hogwarts, das sicherlich noch tief verschneit war und einer wahren Winterlandschaft glich. Hier, weiter im Süden, konnte man in diesem Jahr jedoch kaum von einem echten Winter sprechen. Aber trotz des ungemütlichen Wetters hatte Albus den Fuchsbau verlassen, um sich einige Minuten die Füße an der frischen Luft zu vertreten. Drinnen in der stickigen Küche, in der die große Weihnachtstafel aufgebaut war, an der alle Gäste von Opa Arthur und Oma Molly saßen und gemeinsam speisten und feierten, hatte Albus es einfach nicht länger ausgehalten.

„Na, bist Du auch nach draußen geflohen, Al?"

Teddy Lupin war ebenfalls gerade aus der Eingangstür getreten und atmete die feuchte aber frische Luft tief ein.

„Ja, aber leider ist es hier im Regen nicht wirklich gemütlich", meinte Albus lachend.

„Da kann man nicht widersprechen", musste auch Teddy grinsen und wischte sich ein paar Regentropfen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber als Zauberer sollten wir doch in der Lage sein, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

„Ein wenig Sonnenschein wäre nicht schlecht…", schlug Albus vor.

„Na klar. Wäre sehr passend am Weihnachtsabend eine gute Stunde vor Mitternacht."

„Also gut. Fürs erste wäre es auch akzeptabel, wenn Du einfach den Regen verschwinden lassen würdest."

„Nichts leichter als das", sagte Teddy voller Überzeugung und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Finite Pluviam!"

Völlig verdutzt blickte Albus zunächst auf Teddy, dann in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Aber das einzige was geschah war, dass Teddy in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Diesen Zauberspruch gibt es gar nicht", klärte er Albus auf, während er versuchte seine Fassung zurück zu erlangen. „Man kann nicht so einfach einen Regen wegzaubern. Die Möglichkeiten, das Wetter zu beeinflussen sind äußerst kompliziert und dennoch sehr begrenzt. Selbst für einen angehenden Auror wie mich."

„Das hatte ich eigentlich gewusst", verteidigte Albus sich halbherzig. „Aber Du hast es geschafft, mich hinters Licht zu führen. Offensichtlich traue ich Dir zu viel zu, Du Möchtegern-Auror."

„Welch freundliche Worte aus dem Mund eines Erstklässlers, der gerade einmal weiß, wie herum er seinen Zauberstab zu greifen hat. Aber nun lass uns wirklich etwas unternehmen, bevor wir komplett durchnässt sind. Auch wenn es nicht ganz so beeindruckend ist wie ein erfundener Wetterzauber."

Erneut schwang Teddy seinen Zauberstab, dieses Mal jedoch für einen gewöhnlichen Aufrufezauber.

„Accio Regenschirm!"

Dann öffnete er die Eingangstür des Fuchsbaus und nur einen Wimpernschlag später kam tatsächlich ein Regenschirm aus dem Haus nach draußen geflogen, welchen Teddy elegant auffing.

„Da hast Du ja ein besonders elegantes Exemplar herbeigerufen", stichelte Albus ein bisschen weiter. Der Schirm, den Teddy inzwischen aufgespannt hatte und über sich und Albus hob, sah wirklich außerordentlich skurril aus. Er bestand aus einem dicken Brokatstoff, in den glitzernde Goldfäden eingewoben waren und auf dessen Oberfläche sich einige silberfarbene Eistanzpaare halbwegs grazil bewegten, während ebenso silberne Schneeflocken um sie herum wirbelten.

„Das ist der Schirm meiner Oma", erwiderte Teddy fast ein wenig entschuldigend. „An den habe ich wohl unbewusst gedacht, als ich den Zauber ausgesprochen habe. Ich muss zugeben, dass er wirklich unerträglich kitschig ist. Sie neigt leider ein wenig dazu, sich älter zu geben als sie ist. Wahrscheinlich identifiziert sie sich einfach zu sehr mit ihrer Großmutterrolle. Was bei einem Enkel wie mir wiederum nicht allzu verwunderlich ist."

„Ich vermute eher, dass dies ihre Strategie ist, Dich aus ihrem Haus zu vertreiben", entgegnete Albus grinsend. „Jedenfalls stehen wir jetzt im Trockenen."

„Hogwarts scheint Dir ganz gut zu tun, Al, auch wenn Du ziemlich frech geworden bist."

„Es gefällt mir auch wirklich gut dort. Na ja, auf einige der Lehrer und Mitschüler könnte ich schon verzichten. Aber alles in allem fühle ich mich sehr wohl. Und wie steht es um Deine Aurorenausbildung?"

„Auf ein paar der Ausbilder könnte ich ebenfalls verzichten", berichtete Teddy mit gespielt gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber alles in allem ist es sehr interessant und spannend. Natürlich ist es auch eine ziemliche Herausforderung, vor allem weil die Leitung der Akademie neben den üblichen Kenntnissen in den magischen Fächern sehr großen Wert auf körperliche Fitness legt. Folglich werden wir ganz schön geschliffen, obwohl ich nicht wirklich weiß, warum ein Auror gleichzeitig ein Topathlet sein muss."

Teddy erzählte noch etwas mehr über seine Erlebnisse auf der Akademie für angehende Auroren. So erfuhr Albus beispielsweise, dass der Standort der Akademie geheim gehalten wurde und Teddy ihm gegenüber auch keinerlei Andeutungen machen wollte.

„Da musst Du schon Deinen Dad fragen", meinte er lapidar. „Der weiß natürlich auch Bescheid."

„Und wird es mir ganz bestimmt nicht verraten", ergänzte Albus und fragte sich, ob er eines Tages ebenfalls ein Auror werden wollte. Spätestens dann würde er erfahren, wo sich diese geheimnisvolle Akademie befand.

In diesem Moment steckte Albus' Schwester Lily ihren Kopf aus der Tür.

„Ah, hier seid Ihr beiden. Oma sucht Euch schon. Es gibt gleich Dessert und das wollt Ihr ja wohl nicht verpassen, oder?"

„Mollys legendären Weihnachtspudding verpassen?", erwiderte Teddy lachend. „Das kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage."

Und so folgten sie Lily in die Küche des Fuchbaus, wo Molly bereits begonnen hatte, das Dessert anzurichten, so dass der Duft von Pflaumen, Äpfeln, Haselnüssen und allerlei weihnachtlichen Gewürzen den Raum erfüllte. Molly war in ihrem Element, eine solch stattliche Zahl von Gästen bewirten zu dürfen, welche sich angeregt und lautstark unterhielten. Und dennoch wusste Albus, dass nicht alle gekommen waren, auf die seine Oma gehofft hatte. Wie üblich fehlte Onkel George, der es vorzog die Feiertage alleine zu verbringen. Auch Charlie war nicht angereist, hatte seinen Eltern aber bereits Ende November einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet, so dass Molly sein Fehlen einigermaßen gelassen akzeptierte, auch wenn sie sich vorhin wieder einmal ein wenig über die Unberechenbarkeit und Unzuverlässigkeit ihres Zweitältesten beschwert hatte.

Fleur war mit ihren drei Kindern zu ihrer Familie nach Frankreich gereist, um dort die Weihnachtstage zu verbringen. Somit war Bill am heutigen Abend alleine in den Fuchsbau gekommen, hatte jedoch vor, seiner Familie in den nächsten Tagen zu folgen, falls Gringotts auf ihn verzichten konnte. Alle anderen Weasleys und Potters waren der Einladung zum traditionellen Weihnachtsessen bei Arthur und Molly hingegen gefolgt. Des Weiteren waren auch Teddy und seine Großmutter Andromeda, die inzwischen als Familienmitglieder betrachtet wurden, zugegen. Und gewissermaßen als Ehrengast war Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Chef und zugleich gute Freund von Harry und Hermine, gekommen.

„Dein Plumpudding schmeckt wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet, liebe Molly", sagte Kingsley gerade und zauberte damit ganz ohne Magie ein stolzes Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Köchin. Als kleiner Junge hatte Albus vor dem großen, dunkelhäutigen und kahlköpfigen Kingsley Shacklebolt, der stets einen auffälligen goldenen Ohrring trug und eine auffallend tiefe und ruhige Stimme hatte, immer ein wenig Angst gehabt, wenn dieser seinen Vater gelegentlich zu Hause besucht hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich daraus eher großer Respekt vor der beeindruckenden Erscheinung des Leiters der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung im Zaubereiministerium entwickelt.

„Den Pudding hast Du wirklich delikat zubereitet, Großmama", stimmte der zehnjährige Spencer zu und konnte durch seine Art zu reden wieder einmal nicht verleugnen, dass er Percys Sohn war. Ron sagte immer, der kleine Spencer erinnere ihn an Urgroßonkel Quintus, der für seine steife und förmliche Ausdrucksweise bekannt gewesen war. Eine Eigenschaft, die nicht wirklich Weasley-typisch war.

„Wie fandet Ihr eigentlich die Weihnachtsansprache des Zaubereiministers?", fragte Andromeda ganz unvermittelt, während sie genüsslich ihren Pudding auslöffelte. Das Thema Politik war bei derartigen Familienfeiern, insbesondere zu später Stunde, nicht unüblich. Verwunderlich war lediglich, dass Andromeda und nicht Percy oder Bill den Anstoß dazu gab. „Minister Hamilton hat einiges über eine Demokratisierung des politischen Systems gesagt, aber ich habe nicht ganz verstanden, was er damit meinte."

„Das liegt daran, dass er nie klar und deutlich sagt, was er meint", stellte Bill spöttisch fest.

„Ich glaube sogar, dass er meist gar keine eigene Meinung hat", schlug Ron in die gleiche Kerbe.

„Ihr solltet Nathaniel Hamilton nicht Unrecht tun", wandte Kingsley bedächtig ein. „Er ist eben ein Politiker. Und alles in allem macht er seine Sache nicht schlecht. Eine klare Position zu beziehen und entschlossen eine Richtung vorzugeben ist sicherlich nicht seine Stärke. Aber möglicherweise wäre das in dieser Frage auch nicht angebracht."

„Ich denke ebenfalls, dass der Minister in seiner Ansprache das Thema lediglich auf die Tagesordnung setzen wollte", schaltete sich Harry in die Diskussion ein. „Auf diese Weise möchte er möglicherweise eine öffentliche Debatte auslösen, ohne zunächst selbst Stellung zu beziehen."

„Das heißt, er wartet ab, ob die Mehrheit der Hexen und Zauberer dafür oder dagegen ist und schließt sich der Mehrheitsmeinung dann an." Ron schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Ich finde das ziemlich schwach."

„Andere würden es als klug taktierend oder pragmatisch bezeichnen", entgegnete Bill ohne allzu überzeugt zu wirken. „Hamiltons Vorgänger hat mir jedenfalls besser gefallen", ergänzte er und nickte Kingsley verschmitzt zu.

„Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, was es mit dieser Demokratisierung auf sich hat", brachte Andromeda ihre Ausgangsfrage in Erinnerung.

„Nun, in den letzten Jahren gibt es vermehrt Stimmen in der öffentlichen Diskussion aber auch innerhalb des Ministerium, die eine Reform unseres politischen Systems fordern", erläuterte Hermine. „Dabei geht es vor allem um die Einführung demokratischer Strukturen. Das würde bedeuten, dass die einfachen Bürger der magischen Gemeinschaft Großbritanniens mehr Einfluss auf politische Entscheidungen erhalten."

„Das hört sich doch nach einer guten Idee an", zeigte sich Andromeda von dieser Vorstellung durchaus angetan.

„Na, ich weiß nicht", widersprach Percy und setzte eine skeptische Miene auf. „Das Zaubereiministerium funktioniert doch alles in allem recht gut und unser politisches System würde ich als ziemlich stabil bezeichnen. Diese ganzen Ideen von Demokratie kommen doch aus der Muggelwelt und sollen nun auf uns Zauberer übertragen werden. Ich glaube weder, dass dies so einfach gelingen würde, noch bin ich der Auffassung, dass die Politik der Muggel besonders gut funktioniert und für uns erstrebenswert wäre."

„Veränderungen sind nie einfach und selten ohne jegliches Risiko", pflichtete Kingsley bei. „Aber es gibt durchaus magische Gesellschaften, die weit demokratischer organisiert sind als die unsere und durchaus erfolgreich sind. Es ist also keineswegs so, dass demokratische Ideen grundsätzlich nur etwas für Muggel wären."

„Und es ist ja nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass unser System durchaus seine Schwachpunkte hat", ergriff Hermine das Wort und Albus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nun ein längerer Vortrag folgen würde. „Zur Zeit der Entstehung des Zaubereiministeriums im 15. Jahrhundert war die magische Gesellschaft Großbritanniens wahrscheinlich die fortschrittlichste auf der ganzen Welt. Aber seitdem hat es keinerlei durchgreifende Veränderungen mehr gegeben. Das Ministerium hat lediglich mehr und mehr Aufgaben übernommen und seinen Verwaltungsapparat immer weiter vergrößert, was ich überhaupt nicht kritisieren möchte. Doch während die Verwaltungsbeamten alle wichtigen Entscheidungen treffen, bleiben die einfachen Hexen und Zauberer außen vor. Von den anderen magischen Wesen wie Kobolden und Hauselfen will ich hier gar nicht reden."

„Das ist auch besser so", entfuhr es Ron, was ihm augenblicklich einen bitterbösen Blick seiner Ehefrau einbrachte. Für einen Moment schien es so, als wolle Hermine diesem Blick ein paar harsche Worte folgen lassen. Doch sie besann sich und setzte stattdessen ihre Ausführungen fort.

„Des Weiteren gibt es keine klaren Regeln, wie der Übergang von einem Zaubereiminister zum nächsten vollzogen wird. Letztlich handelt es sich dabei um eine reine Postenschacherei zwischen einflussreichen Beamten innerhalb des Ministeriums. Eine echte Wahl würde hier für vielmehr Transparenz sorgen. Genauso wenig findet eine institutionalisierte Kontrolle des Ministers statt. Und was die Gesetzgebung betrifft…"

„Hermine. Stopp, Hermine." Es war Harry, der ihren Redeschwall unterbrach. „Ich fürchte, das ganze wird jetzt ein wenig sehr… theoretisch und… wissenschaftlich."

„Harry hat recht", kam ihm Arthur zu Hilfe. „Zuviel Politik muss am Weihnachtsabend ja nun wirklich nicht sein."

Hermine war verständlicherweise nicht glücklich darüber, unterbrochen worden zu sein. Dennoch zwang sie sich zu einem leicht säuerlichen Lächeln, welches wohl signalisieren sollte, dass sie einsah, dass dies nicht der richtige Anlass für politische Grundsatzdiskussionen war.

„Außerdem ist es bereits spät und für mich ist es Zeit aufzubrechen." Andromeda machte ein leicht schulbewusstes Gesicht, wohl weil sie es gewesen war, die die politische Diskussion angestoßen hatte. „Begleitest Du mich, Teddy?"

Selbstverständlich begleitete Teddy seine Großmutter nach Hause und auch Laura und Spencer verabschiedeten sich, während Percy beschloss, noch etwas länger zu bleiben. Oma Molly und Opa Arthur übernahmen die Aufgabe, diejenigen ihrer Enkelkinder zu Bett zu bringen, die im Fuchsbau übernachteten, und sich danach selbst zurück zu ziehen. Schließlich war es für die beiden ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag gewesen.

Wie immer teilte sich Albus Onkel Rons altes Zimmer mit James, der momentan jedoch kaum ansprechbar war und gerade wieder seiner absoluten Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachging – er saß auf seinem Bett und polierte seinen neuen Feuerblitz _Thunder_, den er von Mum und Dad zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie ihm ja nicht sobald einen neuen Besen schenken wollen und schon gar nicht einen solch teuren. Aber natürlich waren sie beide äußerst stolz gewesen, als James ins Quidditchteam von Gryffindor aufgenommen worden war. Und nach seiner grandiosen Leistung im Spiel gegen Slytherin hatten dann wohl Ginnys und Harrys Stolz und Sportbegeisterung über ihre elterliche Vernunft gesiegt.

„Ich verschwinde nochmal kurz", sagte Albus so beiläufig wie möglich, erhielt von seinem Bruder jedoch nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel als Antwort. Darüber war Albus keineswegs traurig, denn je weniger sich James für das interessierte, was er vorhatte, desto besser.

Draußen auf der Treppe wartete bereits Rose auf ihn und nickte ihm verschwörerisch, wenn auch ein wenig nervös, zu.

„Hast Du sie dabei?", wisperte sie.

„Na klar."

Albus holte die Langziehohren, die er sich kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres eher zufällig in _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ ausgesucht hatte, aus der Tasche seines Schlafanzugs heraus und die beiden schlichen sich so lautlos wie möglich nach unten.

Es würde nicht einfach sein, das Gespräch der Erwachsenen in der Küche unbemerkt zu belauschen. Aber mit Hilfe von Albus' Langziehoren hatten sie eine realistische Chance wirklich etwas mitzubekommen ohne erwischt zu werden. Richtig wohl fühlte sich Albus bei dieser Aktion dennoch nicht. Schließlich hintergingen Rose und er ihre Eltern, ob ihre Lauschaktion nun aufflog oder nicht.

Andererseits vermuteten sie sehr stark, dass die Erwachsenen gerade in dieser Zusammensetzung über Yaxley, Nott und Lestrange sprechen würden, was Albus und Rose natürlich weit mehr interessierte als langweilige Gespräche über politische Systeme. Und auch wenn sich Albus', Roses und Terrences eigene Ermittlungen letztlich als erfolglos herausgestellt hatten, konnten die beiden dennoch nicht widerstehen herauszufinden, was das Ministerium inzwischen über die Angelegenheit wusste.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war die Tür zur Küche geschlossen, aber Albus schob die Langziehohren einfach durch den Türschlitz, woraufhin diese sich ganz von allein eine günstige Position suchten, um das stattfindende Gespräch zu belauschen. Am anderen Ende der langen Schnur steckten Albus und Rose ihre Köpfe so eng zusammen, dass sie beide etwas verstehen konnten.

„… ist die Zusammenarbeit mit Informanten nicht ganz einfach. Zumeist handelt es sich bei den Hexen oder Zauberern, die wir zu einer Zusammenarbeit bewegen können, nicht um die Fähigsten ihrer Zunft, so dass diese zumeist auch keinen Zutritt zu irgendwelchen inneren Zirkeln haben."

Es war Albus' Dad, der gerade sprach.

„Somit ist das Bild, das wir von den sogenannten schwarzmagischen Kreisen haben, vage, aber in sich dennoch schlüssig. Es gibt, wie wir es in den vergangenen Jahren immer hatten, einige Gruppen, die sich konspirativ treffen, Pläne schmieden aber fast nie wirklich einmal Verbrechen begehen. Allerdings haben wir seit ungefähr zwei Jahren Kenntnis von einer Gruppe, die wir ernster nehmen müssen. Nicht weil sie mehr Straftaten beginge. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hat sich diesbezüglich immer sehr zurück gehalten. Aber diese Gruppe hat mehr und mehr durchaus ernstzunehmende Anhänger gewonnen und ist gleichzeitig so gut und umsichtig organisiert, dass wir nicht an den oder die Anführer herankommen."

„Entschuldige, wenn ich Dich unterbreche, Harry", wandte Bill ein, „aber ich verstehe nicht, was das mit dem Einbruch in Hogwarts oder den Morden an Nott und Lestrange zu tun haben soll?"

Albus und Rose schauten sich triumphierend an. Sie hatten Recht gehabt, was das Thema dieses Gesprächs zu später Stunde betraf. Allerdings hatten sie ganz offenbar schon einiges verpasst.

„Das ist in der Tat der heikle Punkt", fuhr Harry fort. „Wir vermuten lediglich, dass diese Gruppe hinter diesen mysteriösen Ereignissen stecken könnte. Sie ist die einzige, der wir derartige Aktionen zutrauen würden."

„Nicht gerade viel, das Ihr da in der Hand habt", sagte erneut Bill. „Sehr viele Mutmaßungen und wenig Fakten. Und außerdem könnte ja auch eine ganz andere Gruppe, die Ihr gar nicht kennt, für die Vorkommnisse verantwortlich sein."

„Stimmt alles, Bill", räumte Hermine etwas missmutig ein, „aber wir arbeiten nun mal nicht in einer Bank, wo man immer zuverlässige Zahlen zur Verfügung hat, mit denen man arbeiten kann. Wir müssen versuchen, ein kompliziertes Puzzle zusammen zu setzen und da sind wir leider auf Mutmaßungen und Theorien angewiesen."

„Und wie man hört, sind die Zahlen einer gewissen Zaubererbank in letzter Zeit auch nicht immer ganz so zuverlässig", stichelte Ron.

„Ich wollte Euch oder das Ministerium gar nicht kritisieren", meinte Bill beschwichtigend und fügte lachend hinzu – „und was diese gewisse Zaubererbank betrifft, so handelt sich hierbei nicht um meine Abteilung."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und da Albus und Rose zwar mithören aber nichts sehen konnten, wussten sie nicht woran das lag. Dann vernahmen sie die tiefe Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Also ein wenig mehr haben wir schon noch. Um harte Fakten handelt es dabei jedoch wiederum nicht."

„Ist ja gut. Ich hab verstanden und bin mit Vermutungen vollauf zufrieden", räumte Bill erneut gutgelaunt ein.

„Was ich Euch jetzt sage ist vertraulich und muss in diesen vier Wänden bleiben", sagte Kingsley betont ernsthaft, worauf Albus unweigerlich ein wenig zusammenzuckte. „Wir haben seit einiger Zeit Hinweise darauf, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser der genannten Gruppe angehört oder in Kontakt zu ihr steht. Damit hätten wir zusammen mit Yaxley bereits zwei Todesser, die wieder aktiv sind. In diesem Fall spricht meiner Meinung nach einiges dafür, dass diese beiden Todesser nicht unabhängig voneinander und nur zufällig zur gleichen Zeit handeln."

„Kannst Du uns sagen, um welchen Todesser es sich dabei handelt?", wollte Percy wissen.

„Es handelt sich um Sigurd Jugson."

„Jugson gehörte zu den Anhängern Voldemorts, die damals in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingedrungen waren, um in den Besitz der Prophezeiung zu gelangen", erläuterte Hermine. „Ich will jetzt nicht seine ganze unerfreuliche Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Wir wissen jedenfalls nicht sicher, ob er an der Schlacht von Hogwarts beteiligt war. Nach dem Sturz Voldemorts konnten ihn die Auroren auf jeden Fall nicht festnehmen und er ist wie einige andere untergetaucht, so dass wir nichts mehr von ihm gehört haben. Bis vor einigen Wochen jedenfalls."

„Ihr konntet aber bisher keine Verbindung zwischen Jugson und Yaxley belegen?", fragte Ginny nochmals nach.

„Stimmt", antwortete Hermine. „Seit dem Einbruch in Hogwarts haben wir keinerlei Spur von Yaxley ausfindig machen können. Wir vermuten, dass er zunächst wieder komplett untergetaucht ist. Schließlich muss Yaxley davon ausgehen, dass wir ihn nach diesem missglückten Einbruchsversuch identifizieren konnten."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, sind auch die Hinweise auf Jugson nicht wirklich belegt", ergänzte Harry. „Aber solange die Todesser und ihre Gleichgesinnten im Untergrund bleiben und sich ruhig verhalten, ist es schwer an sie heranzukommen."

„Unser größter Trumpf ist Albert Runcorn", sagte Kingsley nach einer erneuten kurzen Phase

der Stille. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Euch der Name noch etwas sagt."

„Na klar", platzte Ron heraus. „Du hattest Dich doch damals in ihn verwandelt, Harry. Als wir ins Zaubereiministerium eingebrochen sind. Nicht wahr?"

„Das ist lange her und wir sollten uns besser nicht mit dieser alten Geschichte aufhalten", erwiderte Harry abwehrend. „Runcorns damalige Position im Ministerium und seine Haltung zu Voldemort sind aber zweifellos von Bedeutung."

„Richtig", nahm Kingsley den Faden auf. „Runcorn war ein führender Mitarbeiter im Zaubereiministerium während der Herrschaft Voldemorts und hatte ganz offene Sympathien für den dunklen Lord und dessen Politik. Demzufolge übte er sein Amt während dieser Monate äußerst brutal und rücksichtslos aus, auch wenn er kein Todesser war. Nach dem Sturz Voldemorts wurde er zu dreieinhalb Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt. Jemand, der in Askaban einsaß, genießt in schwarzmagischen Kreisen grundsätzlich hohes Ansehen, was ihn für uns natürlich interessant machte. Gleichzeitig konnte Runcorn nach seiner Gefängnisstrafe beruflich und gesellschaftlich nicht wieder Fuß fassen, so dass er das Angebot als Informant für das Ministerium zu arbeiten recht begierig annahm."

„Dieser Runcorn arbeitet als Spitzel für Euch? Das ist doch ein echter Glücksfall", rief Percy ziemlich laut, so dass sowohl Albus als auch Rose ein Stück von den Langziehohren zurückwichen.

„Runcorn war in der Tat ein Glücksfall für uns. Über lange Jahre unser bester Informant. Der einzige, der Zugang zu besagter Gruppe erhielt. Von ihm haben wir auch die Hinweise auf Jugson erhalten, die wir nach wie vor als glaubwürdig erachten. Aber inzwischen vertrauen wir Runcorn nicht mehr."

„Du meinst, er arbeitet für die andere Seite, Kingsley?", fragte Bill.

Nach einer kurzen Pause war es Harry, der antwortete.

„Genau das befürchten wir. Unseren Experten für die Zusammenarbeit mit Informanten sind einige Verhaltensänderungen bei Runcorn aufgefallen, die Anlass zu einem solchen Verdacht geben. Auch wenn er sich natürlich bemüht, unverändert mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten und ganz normal zu wirken."

„Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Runcorn, der ja offensichtlich jahrelang ein hilfreicher Informant war und davon sicherlich auch selbst profitiert hat, jetzt plötzlich die Seiten wechseln sollte", gab Ginny zu bedenken.

„Nun, da gibt es ein paar Möglichkeiten", begann Harry aufzuzählen. „Er könnte aufgeflogen sein und wird jetzt gezwungen oder mit mehr Geld geködert gegen uns zu arbeiten. Vielleicht traut er dieser Gruppe zu mit ihren Plänen – welche auch immer das sein mögen – erfolgreich zu sein und hat beschlossen jetzt erneut für seine dunklen Ideale einzutreten. Und damit hängt schließlich die bei weitem interessanteste Überlegung zusammen, die wir Runcorn betreffend angestellt haben. Eine Möglichkeit wäre, dass er in dieser Gruppe jemandem begegnet ist, dem er sich anvertraut hat. Jemanden, den er von früher her gut kennt und der ihm eine Perspektive eröffnet hat, wieder für die dunkle Seite zu kämpfen."

„Yaxley!" Rons Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Er war damals als Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung Runcorns Vorgesetzter. Und die beiden haben durchaus aus Überzeugung an einem Strang gezogen und Muggel und Muggelgeborene gequält."

„Nicht schlecht, mein Lieber", meinte Hermine ein wenig schnippisch und Albus musste schmunzeln, als er sich vorstellte mit was für einem Gesichtsausdruck Onkel Ron wohl auf diese Bemerkung reagierte.

„Wie Du siehst, bist Du nicht die einzige Clevere in der Familie, meine liebe Hermine."

Neben Albus stöhnte Rose leise auf und verdrehte die Augen. Und Harry sah sich offenbar genötigt, das eheliche Geplänkel zu unterbrechen.

„Jedenfalls wäre das die mögliche Verbindung zwischen Runcorn, Yaxley und Jugson", meinte er, sich Gehör verschaffend. „Außerdem bietet die Situation mit Runcorn durchaus auch Chancen. Wir können ihn mit falschen Informationen füttern und wir lassen ihn bereits beschatten. Es sollte mich wundern, wenn dies nicht irgendwann zum Erfolg führen sollte."

„Wir alle haben volles Vertrauen in die Arbeit unserer Auroren", sagte Percy plötzlich, nachdem er sich laut geräuspert hatte. „Dennoch halte ich die derzeitige Situation für derart bedrohlich, dass ich Euch gerne einen Vorschlag unterbreiten möchte, auf den ich Harry bereits im Ministerium angesprochen habe."

„Percy…", versuchte Harry ihn zu unterbrechen, doch Percy ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ich halte es für dringend erforderlich, den Orden des Phönix wieder stärker zu aktivieren und in den Kampf gegen die Todesser mit einzubeziehen. Der Orden wäre jederzeit dazu bereit."

Albus konnte hören, wie einige der Gesprächsteilnehmer in der Küche aufstöhnten und Onkel Ron laut auflachte, ehe er das Wort ergriff.

„Ich hoffe, Du meinst das nicht ernst, Percy. Diese Idee ist doch ein Witz."

„Keinesfalls. Ich finde vielmehr, Du solltest in Anbetracht der Bedrohung meinen Vorschlag ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen."

„Aber der Orden des Phönix existiert doch seit neunzehn Jahren überhaupt nicht mehr…"

„Das ist so nicht richtig…"

„Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an, Percy."

Albus war die gelegentlichen neckischen Reibereien, in die Ron mit Hermine oder auch mit Percy verwickelt war, gewohnt. Aber dieses Mal hatte er den Eindruck, dass Ron es ziemlich ernst meinte und sich zunehmend in Rage redete.

„Es wissen doch alle, dass dieser Karnevalsverein, den Du seit neunzehn Jahren mit aller Macht am Leben hältst, in der Tat ein Witz ist. Ihr trefft Euch zweimal im Jahr, trinkt zu viel und haltet große Reden. Du nennst das ganze Orden des Phönix, aber mit dem echten Orden hat das nichts zu tun. Den gibt es seit dem Ende Voldemorts nicht mehr. Und genauso wissen alle, warum Du das ganze machst. Du hast nämlich damals die Bedrohung nicht erkannt oder nicht erkennen wollen und warst einer der allerletzten, die sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort angeschlossen haben. Deshalb…"

„Es reicht, Ron", unterbrachen ihn Hermine energisch. „Zu streiten hilft uns nicht weiter. Allerdings halte ich es ebenfalls nicht für sinnvoll oder notwendig, den Orden wieder zu aktivieren."

„Ich bestehe auch keineswegs darauf, den Vorsitz des Ordens zu behalten", wagte Percy einen zweiten Anlauf. „Es wäre sicher besser, wenn Harry oder Kingsley diese Aufgabe übernehmen würden."

„Es tut mir Leid, Percy", mischte sich nun Kingsley ein und ließ dabei keinen Zweifel an seiner Entschlossenheit, „aber ich muss Hermine zustimmen. Wir brauchen derzeit keinen Orden, wie auch immer wir ihn nennen. Der Orden des Phönix wurde damals von Dumbledore gegründet, weil das Ministerium nicht immer den geeigneten Weg einschlug, um Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu bekämpfen. In der derzeitigen Situation haben wir im Ministerium jedoch alle Möglichkeiten und die besten Ressourcen, um die gegenwärtige Bedrohung zu bekämpfen. Und ich möchte hier auch noch einmal betonen, dass diese Bedrohung realistisch betrachtet recht harmloser Natur ist. Die Morde an Nott und Lestrange sind aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf Rivalitäten in schwarzmagischen Kreisen zurück zu führen. Und so etwas wie der Einbruch in Hogwarts darf selbstverständlich nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich bin jedoch davon überzeugt, dass wir diesen unerfreulichen Vorfall aufklären werden."

Nachdem Kingsley geendet hatte, herrschte einen längeren Moment lang Stille, ehe Bills Stimme zu vernehmen war.

„Dann wäre hierzu wohl alles gesagt. Möchte noch jemand etwas zu trinken? Ich hole uns noch etwas."

Albus und Rose hörten, wie wahrscheinlich zuerst Bill und danach noch weitere Personen aufstanden. Ihnen war klar, dass sie nun besser so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollten. Albus zog augenblicklich an seinen Langziehohren und sobald deren Ende wieder komplett unter dem Türschlitz erschienen war, huschten sie die Treppe nach oben und kehrten so leise wie möglich in ihre Schlafzimmer zurück.

Als er wieder in seinem Bett lag, schwirrten zahlreiche Gedanken in Albus' Kopf umher. Gerne hätte er sich noch mit Rose über das Gehörte unterhalten, denn er hatte nicht alles verstanden, was unten in der Küche besprochen worden war. Doch das musste bis zum nächsten Morgen warten. Außerdem spürte Albus jetzt doch, dass er ziemlich müde war und das gleichmäßige, tiefe Atmen, welches aus James' Bett zu ihm herüber drang, verstärkte seine Müdigkeit zusätzlich, so dass er schnell einschlief. Allerdings fand er sich schon bald in einem wirren Traum wieder, in welchem Percy zu einer Gruppe vermummter Personen sprach und je länger er sprach, desto mehr veränderte er sich, bis er schließlich ganz und gar wie ein Todesser aussah. Da erhob sich einer der Vermummten und nahm seine Kapuze ab. Es war Yaxley, der frenetisch Beifall klatschte, worauf die anderen Zuhörer seinem Beispiel folgten und sich ebenfalls erhoben und applaudierten. Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Todesser, der eben noch Percy gewesen war in Ron und lachte lauthals, was dazu führte, dass Yaxley und die anderen sich auf unerklärliche Weise plötzlich in Luft auflösten.

Glücklicherweise hatte Albus den abstrusen Traum wenige Tage später bereits wieder vergessen. Er war mit seinen Eltern und Geschwistern nach Godric's Hollow zurückgekehrt, wo er die restlichen Ferientage verbringen würde, ehe die Schule wieder begann. Bevor sie den Fuchsbau verlassen hatten, hatte Opa Arthur noch geheimnisvoll angekündigt, dass er diejenigen seiner Enkel, die nach Hogwarts gingen, schon bald wieder sehen würde. Mehr war aus ihm jedoch nicht heraus zu bekommen.

Natürlich hatten sich Albus und Rose inzwischen ausführlich über das Gespräch unterhalten, welches sie im Fuchsbau belauscht hatten. Rose wusste einiges über den Orden des Phönix zu berichten, über Jugson und Runcorn hatte sie jedoch auch keine zusätzlichen Informationen.

„Ich bräuchte Zugang zur Schulbibliothek", jammerte sie gerade zum wiederholten Mal, während sie gemeinsam mit Albus in dessen Zimmer saß. „Dann könnte ich etwas Sinnvolles tun."

Albus hielt es für das Beste, derartige Bemerkungen einfach zu ignorieren und blätterte stattdessen weiter in dem Fotoalbum, das er von Hagrid zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Das hier ist glaube ich mein Lieblingsbild", meinte er an Rose gewandt und musste erneut lachen, obwohl er das Foto inzwischen schon mehrfach gesehen hatte. Es zeigte Ron in seinem zweiten Schuljahr, wie er auf dem Quidditchfeld Schnecken ausspuckte und dabei ausgesprochen beklagenswert aussah.

„Dad war in dem Alter echt süß", stimmte Rose zu, die dasselbe Album geschenkt bekommen hatte und die Fotos demzufolge genauso gut kannte wie Albus. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass das Schneckenspucken das Ergebnis eines misslungenen Zauberspruchs war, den er mit seinem zerbrochenen Zauberstab ausführen wollte."

„Der Arme. Wobei ich mich frage, was das für ein Zauberspruch werden sollte."

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern und blätterte in Albus' Album einige Seiten weiter zu den Hochzeitsbildern von Ron und Hermine sowie Harry und Ginny.

„Die gefallen mir am Besten. Auch wenn mein Dad irgendwie nicht so richtig in einen Hochzeitsfrack hineinpasst."

„Ich frage mich, wo Hagrid die ganzen Bilder her hat", meinte Albus, während er ein Foto betrachtete, auf dem Tante Fleur und sein Dad sowie zwei weitere Jungen während des Trimagischen Turniers zu sehen waren.

„Ich denke, er hat sie gesammelt und in seinem riesigen Schrank aufbewahrt", antwortete Rose und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch aus der fast leeren Packung, die ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Terrence war. „Wahrscheinlich nicht allzu ordentlich, wie ich Hagrid einschätze. Aber die beiden Alben hat er wirklich wunderschön gemacht."

In diesem Moment klopfte es plötzlich von draußen ans Fenster. Es war eine klatschnasse Eule, die ungeduldig mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Glas hämmerte. Wie schon die gesamten Weihnachtsferien regnete es immer noch nahezu ununterbrochen. Albus ließ die Eule herein, die zuerst einmal kräftig mit ihren Flügeln schlug und sich schüttelte, um sich zumindest eines Teils des Regenwassers, mit dem sie bedeckt war, zu entledigen. Mit Schrecken betrachtete Albus die Wasserspritzer, die nun überall in seinem Zimmer verteilt waren. Auch sein nagelneues Poster der Chudley Cannons war nicht verschont geblieben. Inzwischen hatte sich die Eule auf seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen, wo sich ebenfalls sofort eine kleine Wasserpfütze bildete.

„Schau mal, sie hat einen Brief dabei", bemerkte Rose und nahm den Umschlag an sich. „Er ist an Dich adressiert, Albus, und er ist vollkommen trocken. Da muss jemand einen wasserabweisenden Zauber benutzt haben."

„Leider ist der Brief so ziemlich das einzige, was hier noch trocken ist", erwiderte Albus leicht resigniert und verfrachtete die Eule so schnell wie möglich wieder nach draußen, was dieser allerdings überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, wer Dir diesen Brief geschickt hat", sagte Rose ziemlich bestürzt und gab Albus den Brief, so dass er selbst lesen konnte, wer der Absender war.

_Horace E.F. Slughorn_

_Professor i.R._

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

„Das könnte Ärger bedeuten", ergänzte Rose und Albus blickte nun mindestens genauso konsterniert drein wie sie.

Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an jenen peinlichen Abend, als Rose und er sich auf Professor Slughorns Weihnachtsparty geschlichen hatten und hochkant wieder hinausgeflogen waren. Bisher war er jedoch davon ausgegangen, die ganze Angelegenheit einigermaßen glimpflich überstanden zu haben. Natürlich hatten einige der Gäste mitbekommen, dass etwas zwischen ihnen beiden und Professor Slughorn vorgefallen war, so dass es an den beiden Tagen nach der Weihnachtsgesellschaft ein wenig Gerede gegeben hatte. Albus war sich sicher, dass Eunice Filmore und Vance Cameron dahinter steckten, aber es hatten durchaus auch einige Gryffindors bei Albus und Rose nachgefragt, was denn an jenem Abend geschehen sei. Die beiden hatten allerdings beschlossen überhaupt nicht auf das Thema einzugehen und dadurch, dass fast unmittelbar darauf die Weihnachtsferien begonnen hatten, war einfach nicht genug Zeit für aufkommende Gerüchte und umfangreichen Klatsch gewesen.

Außerdem waren alle Schülerinnen und Schüler viel zu beschäftigt gewesen, um sich intensiv mit derartigen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Neben den persönlichen Weihnachtsvorbereitungen gab es das spektakuläre und sehr feierliche Weihnachtsdinner der Schule und im Unterricht von Professor Topshot die Abschlusspräsentationen des in ganz Hogwarts aufmerksam verfolgten Projekts, welche ebenfalls große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Für Albus' Gruppe hatte Rose einen äußerst kompetenten und durchaus interessanten Vortrag gehalten, ohne irgendeine ihrer spärlichen Entdeckungen preis zu geben. Den Vogel schossen jedoch William, Alexander und Kendrick ab, die zu dem Ergebnis gekommen waren, dass Professor McGonagall und Filch gemeinsam den Einbruch inszeniert hatten, um strengere Regeln und Sicherheitsvorschriften in Hogwarts aufrecht erhalten zu können.

Nun hielt Albus jedoch einen Brief von Professor Slughorn in den Händen und ihm fiel beim besten Willen nur ein Grund ein, weswegen der ehemalige Lehrer ihm schreiben sollte. Es musste um den Vorfall bei der Weihnachtsparty gehen. Langsam faltete Albus das Pergament auf und hielt den Brief so, dass Rose mitlesen konnte.

_Lieber Albus, liebe Rose,_

_unglücklicherweise verlief unser letztes Aufeinandertreffen recht unerfreulich, wofür ich mich bei Euch beiden in aller Form entschuldigen möchte. Ich bedaure dies sehr und hoffe, Ihr tragt es einem alten Mann nicht nach, dass er gelegentlich etwas launisch und griesgrämig ist._

_Ich habe noch einmal über die Frage nachgedacht, welche Ihr mir an jenem Abend gestellt habt und meinte mich erinnern zu können, dass mein guter Freund Albus Dumbledore in der Tat einst ein Gespräch mit mir führte, dessen Inhalt für Euch interessant sein könnte. Natürlich liegt dieses Gespräch lange zurück und mein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr das beste, so dass ich mir zunächst keine Einzelheiten vergegenwärtigen konnte. Dankenswerterweise stellte mir jedoch die liebenswürdige Minerva McGonagall Albus Dumbledores altes Denkarium zur Verfügung, welches sich nun in ihrem Besitz befindet._

_Ein solches Denkarium ist ein äußerst bemerkenswertes magisches Instrument und kann zuweilen helfen, verschüttete Erinnerungen wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen. So ist es mir gelungen, mir das besagte Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore weitgehend ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen. Mich auf eine genaue Datierung fest zu legen, fällt mir schwer. Das Gespräch muss jedoch einige Jahre nach meiner ersten Pensionierung stattgefunden haben, da ich meiner Erinnerung zufolge Albus Dumbledore lediglich einen Besuch in Hogwarts abstattete und Der-Dessen-Namen-Man-Damals-Nicht-Nannte seine Macht bereits verloren hatte._

_Wir unterhielten uns nämlich darüber, ob besagter schwarzer Magier wieder zurückkehren würde und Albus Dumbledore fürchtete, dass dem eines Tages so sein werde. Dennoch war er guter Stimmung und erzählte mir, dass es ihm kürzlich gelungen sei, einem Todesser zuvor zu kommen und ein äußerst bedeutsames Artefakt an sich zu bringen, welches dieser schon seit längerem gesucht hatte. In Hogwarts, davon war Albus Dumbledore überzeugt, wäre dieses Artefakt vor dem Zugriff der Todesser sicher._

_Mit mehr Informationen kann ich Euch in dieser Angelegenheit leider nicht dienen. Ich weiß nicht, um was für ein Artefakt es sich handelte. Dies ist, so denke ich, weniger meinem schlechten Gedächtnis zuzuschreiben als der Tatsache, dass Dumbledore es mir damals nicht sagte. Mein guter Freund Albus neigte zeitlebens dazu, einige Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten._

_Ich hoffe, ich konnte Euch bei Euren Nachforschungen ein wenig behilflich sein. So verbleibe ich mit den besten Grüßen an Deinen Vater, lieber Albus, und Deine Mutter, liebe Rose, und wünsche Euch das Beste für Euer verbleibendes Schuljahr._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Horace E.F. Slughorn_

Nahezu fassungslos schauten sich Albus und Rose an und konnten kaum glauben, was sie gerade gelesen hatten.

„Dann hattest Du ja wirklich Recht mit Deiner Theorie über den Einbruch, Rose", brachte Albus ein wenig stockend aber tief beeindruckt hervor.

„WIR hatten Recht und waren auf der richtigen Fährte. Dumbledore hat damals etwas sehr wertvolles oder mächtiges an sich gebracht und in Hogwarts versteckt. Etwas, dem ein Todesser auf der Spur war."

„Dieser Todesser könnte Yaxley gewesen sein", meinte Albus aufgeregt.

„Gut möglich", stimmte Rose zu. „Oder Yaxley hat von ihm erfahren, dass dieser Gegenstand in Hogwarts versteckt sein muss."

„Und Yaxley vermutete dieses Artefakt im Büro der Schulleiterin und hat nun versucht es zu stehlen." Albus hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, ehe er ganz vorsichtig eine Vermutung formulierte. „In dem Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Slughorn ging es um eine Rückkehr Voldemorts. Glaubst Du, Yaxley will diesen Gegenstand an sich bringen, um ihn zurück zu holen?"

„Nein, Albus", erwiderte Rose eindringlich, „denn da gibt es einen ganz entscheidenden Unterschied. Damals, als dieses Gespräch stattfand, befand sich Voldemort nach dem misslungenen Angriff auf Deinen Dad in einem Zustand, den ich auch nicht genau definieren kann – schwach, körperlos, unselbständig. Aus diesem Zustand hätte der geheimnisvolle Gegenstand Voldmort vielleicht zurückholen können. Ähnlich wie der Stein der Weisen. Aber jetzt ist Voldemort tot. Das ist etwas ganz anderes. Trotzdem kann dieses Artefakt natürlich eine Macht besitzen, die sich Yaxley und seine Komplizen irgendwie zu Nutze machen wollen."

„Leider wissen wir immer noch nicht, um was für einen Gegenstand es sich eigentlich handelt", meinte Albus bedauernd.

„Und wir wissen nicht genau, wo er sich befindet", ergänzte Rose. „Er könnte in McGonagalls Büro sein, muss er aber nicht. Ich denke jedoch, dass wir davon ausgehen können, dass Dumbledore ihn damals bei sich an einem sicheren Ort in Hogwarts behalten hat. Und dort dürfte er noch immer sein."

„Und wir dachten, wir bekommen jede Menge Ärger, als wir gesehen haben, dass der Brief von Slughorn kommt", bemerkte Albus erleichtert.

„Stattdessen hat er sich bei uns entschuldigt und sich offenbar einige Mühe gemacht, um uns bei einem Schulprojekt zu helfen." Auch Rose war äußerst froh darüber, dass ihr Auftritt bei Slughorns Party kein unangenehmes Nachspiel für sie hatte.

„Merkwürdig ist das Ganze aber schon", gab Albus zu bedenken. „Noch vor ein paar Tagen behandelt Slughorn uns als wären wir zwei Werwölfe bei Vollmond. Und jetzt schreibt er uns einen solch netten Brief. Das stimmt doch etwas nicht."

„Nun, vielleicht ist er einfach wirklich so launisch wie er in seinem Brief schreibt", meinte Rose. „Er ist schließlich tatsächlich nicht mehr der Jüngste."

„Und Du meinst wir haben ihn einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, als wir uneingeladen auf seiner Party aufgetaucht sind?"

Albus war von dieser Erklärung nicht überzeugt, schließlich war Slughorn auch an jenem Abend zunächst äußerst freundlich zu ihnen gewesen. Aber es brachte letztlich nichts, darüber nach zu grübeln. Entscheidend war, dass sie keinen Ärger bekommen würden und dass Slughorn bestätigt hatte, dass Terrence, Rose und er mit ihren Überlegungen und Ermittlungen hinsichtlich des Einbruchs doch nicht so falsch gelegen hatten.

„Dann können wir uns ja wieder an die Arbeit machen und den Einbruch endgültig aufklären, sobald wir wieder zurück in Hogwarts sind", verkündete Albus voller Tatendrang.

„Na ja, eventuell schon. Falls unsere schulischen Verpflichtungen uns ein klein wenig Spielraum lassen…" Rose grinste verschmitzt. Und Albus wusste genau, dass sie sich von nichts in der Welt davon abhalten lassen würde, diesem Geheimnis auf der Spur zu bleiben.


	17. Ein Familienerbstück

**Kapitel****17:****Ein****Familienerbstück**

Die Weihnachtsferien neigten sich ihrem Ende zu und Albus war darüber nicht einmal unglücklich. Zum einen lag dies sicherlich am dauerhaft schlechten Wetter, das ihn geradezu zwang fast die kompletten Ferientage im Haus zu verbringen, so dass er sich zunehmend langweilte. Zum anderen war die Aussicht nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren durchaus verlockend, seit Albus und Rose Professor Slughorns Brief erhalten hatten. Die beiden konnten es kaum erwarten, sich auf die Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Gegenstand zu machen, welcher offenbar das Ziel des Einbruchsversuchs von Yaxley und seinem Komplizen gewesen war.

Inzwischen hatten Albus und Rose natürlich Terrence über diese neue Entwicklung informiert. Und auch er hatte in seinem Antwortbrief, den Albus' Waldkauz Pete gestern gebracht hatte, aus seiner Begeisterung über diese Neuigkeit keinen Hehl gemacht. Des Weiteren hatte Albus eine kurze Nachricht von Serafina erhalten, die mittlerweile dessen Zaubertränkebuch eingehend untersucht hatte. Und tatsächlich war sie in der Lage gewesen, Spuren eines Fluchs an dem Buch festzustellen, welcher zu einem sofortigen und tiefen Schlaf führt. Albus' Verdacht war damit bestätigt, aber leider gab es keinen Hinweis darauf, wer das Buch verhext haben könnte. Am besten würde eine solche Gemeinheit zu Cameron und seiner Bande von Slytherins passen. Aber Serafina war sich sicher, dass kein Erstklässler in der Lage wäre, einen solchen Fluch zu bewerkstelligen. Folglich waren es die Slytherins nicht gewesen oder sie hatten Hilfe gehabt. Bletchley, immerhin der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, hätte wohl kaum Schwierigkeiten ein Buch auf diese Weise zu verhexen. Und er hasste Albus. Andererseits fiel es Albus schwer zu glauben, dass sich ein Lehrer zu so etwas hinreißen lassen würde.

Über derartige Dinge dachte Albus nach, während er noch ein wenig schläfrig am Küchentisch saß und lustlos in seinem Frühstück herumstocherte. Wie an fast jedem Morgen war er als letzter der Familie aufgestanden und das auch nur, weil ihn seine Mutter schließlich aus dem Bett geworfen hatte. James war trotz des miserablen Wetters draußen und flog seinen neuen Feuerblitz. Lily hatte Besuch von einer Freundin, worüber Albus ziemlich froh war, denn während der letzten Tage war ihm seine kleine Schwester ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen. Sie wollte, dass er ihr in allen Einzelheiten erzählte, was er in Hogwarts erlebt hatte und was sie selbst in Hogwarts erwarten würde, wenn sie endlich auch in die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei würde gehen dürfen. Auf der einen Seite konnte Albus Lily verstehen und erkannte sich selbst in ihr wieder. Schließlich hatte er noch vor einem halben Jahr seinen Bruder James mindestens genauso hartnäckig mit allen möglichen Fragen gelöchert. Andererseits hatte er Lily inzwischen schon einiges über Hogwarts erzählt und dennoch konnte sie einfach nicht genug über das Thema zu hören bekommen. Albus war es dagegen leid, immer wieder über Lehrer, Unterrichtsfächer, Hauspunkte, Geister und vieles mehr Auskunft zu geben.

„Jetzt träum' hier nicht die ganze Zeit vor Dich hin, Du Schlafmütze." Ginny hatte gerade die Küche betreten und blickte ihren Sohn liebevoll aber auch ein wenig genervt an. „Mach' zur Abwechslung lieber mal etwas Sinnvolles. Du könntest beispielsweise etwas Ordnung in das Chaos bringen, das Du als Dein Zimmer bezeichnest."

Albus setzte eine leicht schuldbewusste Miene auf und bereute, dass er nicht früher in sein Zimmer verschwunden war. Glücklicherweise klopfte es gerade an der Eingangstür, so dass seine Mum nicht weiter auf diesem unangenehmen Thema herumritt.

„Jemand daheim im Hause Potter?", rief eine wohlbekannte Stimme und Ginny ließ Onkel Ron herein.

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung, Bruderherz. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg ins Geschäft, um George beim Jahresabschluss zu helfen. Aber so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er das meiste wohl schon erledigt haben." Dann nickte Ron Albus zu und ließ ein freundliches „Na, schon ausgeschlafen, Al?" folgen, welches diesem ein resigniertes Seufzen entlockte.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich Dich fragen, ob Du Deine Reportage für den Tagespropheten schon fertig hast", wandte sich Ron wieder an Ginny. „Dann könnte ich kurz in der Redaktion vorbei schauen und Dein journalistisches Meisterwerk abgeben."

„Das ist nett von Dir, Ron", antwortete Albus' Mum erfreut. „Die Reportage ist fertig, ich geh sie nur schnell holen. Am besten, Du kommst gleich mit, dann kannst Du den Kamin im Wohnzimmer benutzen. Oder wolltest Du lieber apparieren?"

„Nein, nein. Das Flohnetzwerk ist schon ok. Aufs Apparieren verzichte ich noch immer ganz gerne", meinte Ron ein wenig verlegen und winkte Albus zum Abschied zu.

„Kann ich Dich mal etwas fragen, Mum?", erkundigte sich Albus, als Ginny wieder in die Küche zurück kam.

„Das tust Du doch schon", erwiderte diese und lächelte Albus aufmunternd zu.

„Es geht um Onkel George. Ich frage mich, warum er eigentlich nie zu unseren Familienfesten kommt. Versteht er sich mit irgendjemandem nicht?"

Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck wurde merklich ernster und Albus bezweifelte bereits, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, dieses Thema anzusprechen. Seine Mum schien jedoch nicht verärgert über ihn zu sein und hielt lediglich einen Moment inne, ehe sie antwortete.

„Das ist in der Tat keine ganz leicht zu beantwortende Frage, die Du mir da gestellt hast", begann sie und setzte sich zu Albus an den Tisch. „Dein Onkel George verlässt sein Geschäft in der Winkelgasse leider nur noch äußerst selten. Wie Du weißt, hat er ja auch seine Wohnung über _Weasleys__Zauberhafte__Zauberscherze_. Und zu Familienfesten kommt er ganz besonders ungern, wie Du schon richtig beobachtet hast. Das liegt allerdings nicht daran, dass er sich mit jemandem verkracht hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil – alle würden sich freuen, wenn George wieder etwas kontaktfreudiger und lebensfroher werden würde."

„Dann war Onkel George nicht immer so…". Albus fiel es schwer, einen passenden Ausdruck zu finden. „…trübsinnig?"

„Trübsinnig?" Ginny musste lächeln, aber es schien ein merkwürdig trauriges Lächeln zu sein. „Eigentlich war er immer das absolute Gegenteil von trübsinnig. Er und Fred hatten immer gute Laune und jederzeit einen witzigen Spruch auf den Lippen. Sie waren die größten Gauner und Spaßvögel, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, und ein Großteil der Streiche und Scherze zu unserer Schulzeit ging auf ihre Kappe. Noch vor ihrem Abschluss haben sie die Schule geschmissen und gemeinsam _Weasleys__Zauberhafte__Zauberscherze_ gegründet."

„Fred und George waren Zwillinge, nicht wahr?", vergewisserte sich Albus, der natürlich schon von Onkel Fred gehört hatte.

„Ja. Und zwischen den beiden bestand wirklich eine Verbundenheit, die über normale Geschwisterliebe hinausging."

Nun rang Ginny nach den richtigen Worten.

„Sie waren eigentlich immer im Doppelpack zu sehen. Sie machten praktisch alles gemeinsam und der eine war ohne den anderen gar nicht vorstellbar. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum sich George nach Freds Tod so verändert hat. Er hat diesen Verlust nie überwunden."

Ginny blickte ihren Sohn eindringlich an.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Du das falsch verstehst. Freds Tod war für uns alle schrecklich. Die ganze Familie hat fürchterlich gelitten. Aber schließlich ging das Leben für uns weiter und wir mussten und konnten mit diesem Verlust umgehen. Bei George war es jedoch anders. Ich glaube, dass er immer das Gefühl hatte, dass ein Teil von ihm fehlt. Ein Teil, ohne den er sein Leben nicht wirklich weiterleben konnte. Zunächst hat er sich komplett in die Arbeit gestürzt und _Weasleys__Zauberhafte__Zauberscherze_ zu dem gemacht, was es heute ist. Er war äußerst erfolgreich und hat mehrere Auszeichnungen bekommen. Wir haben damals gehofft, dass ihm die Arbeit helfen würde, Freds Tod zu verarbeiten. Aber auf die Phase der Arbeitswut folgte eine lange Depression, in der sich George völlig zurückgezogen hat und sich auch nicht mehr um sein Geschäft kümmerte. Glücklicherweise ist Dein Onkel Ron eingesprungen und hat den Scherzartikelladen über Wasser gehalten bis Georges schlimmste Phase überstanden war und er wieder zu arbeiten begann. Leider ist seine Arbeit bis heute das Einzige geblieben, wofür er sich interessiert. Und alles, was ihn außerhalb des Ladens an Fred erinnert, vermeidet er ganz besonders hartnäckig. Unsere Familienfeste gehören wohl dazu."

„Und ihm kann niemand helfen?" Albus war entsetzt. Er hatte gehört, dass Onkel Fred bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts ums Leben gekommen war, aber erst jetzt begann er ansatzweise zu begreifen, was das bedeutete. Ohne sich wirklich damit auseinander zu setzen, hatte er den Tod von Teddys Eltern immer als schlimmer empfunden, da dieser deswegen als Waise aufwachsen musste. Seine Mum hatte dagegen so viele Geschwister, Oma Molly und Opa Arthur so viele Kinder… Nun da er bewusst darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, wie abwegig eine solche Überlegung war und er schämte sich dafür.

„Leider waren alle Versuche George zu helfen erfolglos. Er hat sich strikt geweigert, einen Heiler oder Psychologen aufzusuchen, obwohl Oma Molly und Opa Arthur ihn wieder und wieder dazu gedrängt haben. Und auch sonst möchte er mit niemandem über dieses Thema sprechen. Ich selbst habe es auch ein paar Mal versucht, aber George blockt bei solchen Gesprächen sofort ab."

„Ist eine ziemlich bedrückende Geschichte", fuhr Ginny fort und bemühte sich um ein schwaches Lächeln. „Aber jetzt lass uns nicht Trübsal blasen, Albus. Wolltest Du nicht Dein Zimmer aufräumen?"

Albus reagierte mit einem abwesenden Kopfnicken, blieb jedoch in Gedanken versunken sitzen. Seine Mutter strich ihm liebevoll über sein Haar, ehe sie die Küche verließ, ohne ihn nochmals an sein unordentliches Zimmer zu erinnern.

Das letzte Wochenende der Weihnachtsferien verlief wenig harmonisch. Albus' Dad hatte den kompletten Samstag damit verbracht, das Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen und etwas zu suchen. Aber offensichtlich war die Suche erfolglos geblieben, denn Harrys Laune hatte sich nicht gebessert und auch Ginnys Versuche ihn zu beruhigen fruchteten nicht, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war.

„Irgendwann wird sie schon wieder auftauchen, Schatz. Solch verschwundene Dinge kommen doch meist dann zum Vorschein, wenn man nicht damit rechnet."

„Aber es ist heute ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich diese blöde Karte suche. Und eigentlich weiß ich ganz genau, wo ich sie verstaut habe. Dort ist sie jedoch nicht."

So ging das nun bereits den ganzen Tag und Albus und seine beiden Geschwister gaben sich alle Mühe, ihren Eltern aus dem Weg zu gehen. James hatte sich wie üblich nach draußen verdrückt und dabei eine ungewöhnlich zerknirschte Miene gemacht. Und Lily half Albus sogar dabei, nun endlich sein Zimmer aufzuräumen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie bei der angespannten Atmosphäre einfach nicht alleine sein.

Am Sonntagmorgen wurde es sogar noch schlimmer. Harry schimpfte mit seinem ältesten Sohn in einer Lautstärke, die Albus von seinem Dad überhaupt nicht kannte. Seine schlechte Laune schien sich in echte Wut verwandelt zu haben, offenbar weil James irgendetwas mit dem verschwundenen Gegenstand zu tun hatte. So war auch das Mittagessen der Familie kein Vergnügen und fand in einer äußerst frostigen Stimmungslage statt. Albus hatte den Eindruck, dass sich seine Mum inzwischen ebenfalls sehr viel Mühe geben musste, um nicht zu explodieren. Er war sich lediglich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ebenfalls auf James oder eher auf Harry sauer war, weil er durch seine miese Laune allen das letzte Ferienwochenende verdorben hatte. So zornig wie Ginnys Augen funkelten, würde es für beide gleichzeitig genügen.

Albus hätte gerne mit seinem Bruder gesprochen, um zu erfahren, was eigentlich genau vorgefallen war. Aber James machte nicht den Eindruck, als wolle er mit irgendjemandem sprechen und zog sich äußerst niedergeschlagen in sein Zimmer zurück. Selbst seinen Feuerblitz _Thunder_ hatte er achtlos im Hausflur stehen lassen, ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass ihm der Ärger mit seinem Vater wirklich sehr nahe ging.

So hielt es Albus für das Beste, das Haus zu verlassen und Rose einen Besuch abzustatten. Sicherlich war sie gerade dabei, ihre Schulsachen fein säuberlich einzupacken oder ihre Nase in eines ihrer Schulbücher zu stecken. Schließlich ging es morgen früh zurück nach Hogwarts. Aber sie hatte bestimmt trotzdem nichts gegen Albus' Gesellschaft einzuwenden, solange er sie nicht von diesen wichtigen Tätigkeiten abhalten würde.

Im Wohnzimmer fand Albus seine Mum, die mit gezückter Feder über einen Bogen Pergament gebeugt saß und jede Menge Bücher und Notizblätter um sich herum platziert hatte.

„Hi Mum. Ich gehe hinüber zu Rose. Ist doch ok, oder?"

„Ja klar", murmelte Ginny ohne den Kopf zu heben. „Aber sei zum Abendessen zurück."

„Bin ich", antwortete Albus, dachte jedoch bei sich, dass er auf ein weiteres gemeinsames Essen der Familie gut würde verzichten können, solange die Stimmung derart im Keller war. Aber natürlich war es der letzte Ferientag und er würde seine Eltern und Lily mehrere Monate lang nicht sehen. Deswegen war es, seit James nach Hogwarts ging, zu einer Tradition geworden, dass der letzte Tag, bevor die Schule wieder begann, der ganzen Familie gehörte. Normalerweise genoss Albus dies auch, aber heute war das natürlich anders und nach einem harmonischen Familientag sah es beim besten Willen nicht aus.

So war er nicht gerade erbaut darüber, dass sein Dad exakt in dem Augenblick durch die Eingangstür herein kam, als Albus das Haus verlassen wollte, so dass die beiden geradezu ineinander hinein rannten.

„Hi Albus", sagte Harry und es schien beinahe als würde er dabei ein wenig lächeln. „Ich habe gerade einen sehr erfrischenden Spazierhang gemacht. Willst Du auch ein bisschen nach draußen? Kann ich nur empfehlen. Das Wetter ist besser geworden und die Luft ist wunderbar klar."

Harrys Stimmungslage schien sich deutlich gebessert zu haben, aber Albus blickte ihn dennoch leicht skeptisch an und antwortete vorsichtig.

„Ich wollte nur kurz zu Rose gehen."

„Verstehe. Könntest Du Deinen Besuch vielleicht ein wenig verschieben", bat ihn Harry, während er seinen Mantel auszog und an die Garderobe hängte. „Ich würde Dir nämlich gerne etwas zeigen. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Dich interessieren wird."

Albus blieb ein wenig argwöhnisch, aber natürlich folgte er seinem Dad. Auch er entledigte sich wieder seines Mantels und folgte seinem Dad zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ginny noch immer konzentriert über ihrer Arbeit saß.

„Hallo Liebling. Ich bin zurück und gehe einen Moment mit Albus in mein Arbeitszimmer."

Dieses Mal konnte sich Ginny dazu aufraffen, den Blick von ihren Unterlagen zu lösen. Sie blickte leicht verwirrt aber gleichzeitig erfreut zu Harry und Albus. Offenbar war auch ihr der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung ihres Mannes nicht entgangen.

„Alles klar. Ich muss mir leider noch etwas für meine nächste Reportage aus den Fingern zaubern", meinte sie seufzend und beugte sich wieder über die Unzahl von Dokumenten, die sich in immer größerer Unordnung vor ihr auf dem Tisch stapelten.

„Deine Mum arbeitet an einer ganzen Serie für den Tagespropheten", erläuterte Harry. „Deswegen hat sie momentan ziemlich viel zu tun. Es geht um unterschiedliche Rollen von Hexen in der magischen Gesellschaft und Deine Mum veröffentlicht mehrere Reportagen über Hexen, die ein sehr modernes und erfolgreiches Leben führen, aber es sind auch welche mit traditionelleren Lebensentwürfen dabei. Ihr letzter Artikel handelte von Noreen Patel, der Kapitänin der Tutshill Tornados. Das ist ihr ziemlich leicht gefallen. Aber jetzt schreibt sie über eine Hexe, die Mutter von elf Kindern ist, auf einem Bauernhof im schottischen Hochland lebt und Flubberwürmer züchtet. Also ich fürchte, dass diese Reportage eine schwierigere Geburt werden wird."

Harry konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, welches auch noch anhielt, als Albus und er es sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten. Neben einem großen Schreibtisch, zahlreichen Bücherregalen und Schränken sowie ein paar unterschiedlichen Sitzgelegenheiten fanden sich in Harrys Arbeitszimmer einige interessante Erinnerungsstücke, die Albus äußerst faszinierend fand, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. So hingen an der Wand ein altes Trikot der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor, der Feuerblitz, den Harry von seinem Paten Sirius Black geschenkt bekommen hatte, und ein Plakat von Albus' Dad als jungem Mann mit der fett gedruckten Überschrift UNERWÜNSCHTER Nr.1. In einem der Regale war das goldene Ei aufgestellt, das Harry während des Trimagischen Turniers einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz entrissen hatte. Und auf dem Schreibtisch lagen die Scherbe eines kaputten Zwei-Wege-Spiegels sowie der in zwei Hälften zerbrochene Schnatz, den Harry in seinem allerersten Quidditchspiel in Hogwarts gefangen hatte.

„Während meines Spaziergangs", begann Harry bedächtig zu formulieren, „habe ich mir einige Gedanken gemacht. Du hast ja sicherlich mitbekommen, dass ich dieses Wochenende nicht besonders gut gelaunt war."

Albus reagierte nicht bewusst auf die Worte seines Vaters, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck brachte Harry offenbar dennoch etwas aus dem Konzept. Er lächelte ein wenig verlegen, ehe er weitersprach.

„Ok. Natürlich hast Du es mitbekommen und ich war ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Aber ich habe den ganzen gestrigen Tag vergeblich nach etwas gesucht, das mir viel bedeutet. Und heute Morgen kam dann James zu mir und hat gebeichtet, dass er diese Sache schon vor längerer Zeit aus meiner Schreibtischschublade geklaut hat. Du wirst verstehen, dass ich das nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Zu stehlen ist einfach nicht akzeptabel. Und mich dann den ganzen Samstag suchen zu lassen, obwohl James wusste, was ich suchte, hat meine Laune auch nicht gerade verbessert. Dennoch war es richtig, dass er schließlich doch noch zu mir kam und mir die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Natürlich hat er sich eine ziemliche Standpauke anhören müssen. Ich war echt sauer auf ihn."

„Und jetzt bist Du nicht mehr sauer?", hakte Albus vorsichtig ein.

Harry blickte seinen Sohn eindringlich und zugleich sanft an.

„Nein, nicht mehr. Aber das müssen wir James ja nicht sofort auf die Nase binden. Ein bisschen kann er schon noch schmoren."

„Was hat er eigentlich geklaut?"

„Eine Karte von Hogwarts", antwortete Harry in beinahe feierlichem Ton. „Eine ganze besondere Karte", ergänzte er, da Albus nicht allzu beeindruckt zu sein schien. „Die Karte des Rumtreibers."

Albus hatte noch immer keine Vorstellung darüber, was er nun zu hören bekommen würde. Aber er war davon überzeugt, dass sein Dad nicht solch ein Aufhebens um die ganze Sache machen würde, wenn sie nicht in irgendeiner Form interessant wäre.

„Ich fürchte", begann Harry zu erzählen, „dass ich ein wenig ausholen muss, um Dir klar zu machen, welch große Bedeutung die Karte des Rumtreibers hat. Auf dieser magischen Karte sind das Schloss und das ganze Schulgelände von Hogwarts verzeichnet. Einschließlich einiger sehr nützlicher Geheimgänge übrigens. Das Besondere an der Karte ist jedoch, dass sie alle Personen, die sich im Schloss oder auf dem Gelände befinden, zeigt. Die Personen werden als kleine bewegliche und beschriftete Punkte abgebildet, so dass man mit einem Blick auf die Karte feststellen kann, wer sich in diesem Moment wo aufhält, ob sich jemand nähert oder ob ein Weg, den man benutzen möchte, frei ist."

„Das ist ja Wahnsinn", konnte Albus kaum glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte.

„In der Tat ist diese Karte ein ganz außergewöhnlicher magischer Gegenstand", bekräftigte Harry. „Und so richtig kann man sich ihre Funktionsweise wohl nur vorstellen, wenn man sie direkt vor sich hat und darauf schauen kann. Wenn wir sie jetzt hier bei uns hätten, könnten wir feststellen, ob sich Professor McGonagall gerade in ihrem Büro aufhält, welche Gänge Filch und Mrs. Norris kontrollieren und was Neville so treibt. Unglücklicherweise haben wir die Karte jedoch nicht."

„Aber James wird sie Dir doch zurück geben. Oder darf er sie behalten? Aber dann kann ich sie ja sicher auch mal sehen." Albus überschlug sich nun beinahe vor Begeisterung und Neugierde.

„Dein Bruder hat die Karte leider nicht mehr. Nachdem er sie in den vorletzten Sommerferien aus meiner Schreibtischschublade geklaut hat, nahm er sie natürlich mit nach Hogwarts. Dort ist sie dann verschwunden. Ob verloren oder gestohlen kann James nicht genau sagen. Jedenfalls ist sie weg."

Albus merkte seinem Dad an, dass ihm der Verlust der Karte des Rumtreibers nahe ging. Trotzdem zwang sich Harry zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich die Karte während meiner Schulzeit auch gelegentlich beinahe verloren hätte. Mindestens zwei Mal wurde sie mir abgenommen und ich hatte großes Glück, dass ich sie in beiden Fällen zurück bekam."

„Wow", zeigte sich Albus überrascht. „Dann hat Dir die Karte schon als Schüler gehört? Hast Du sie etwa selbst entworfen und angefertigt oder hast Du sie gefunden?"

„Weder noch. Die Urheber der Karte waren Dein Großvater James, mein Pate Sirius, Teddys Dad Remus und deren Freund Peter. Während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts haben die vier die Karte angefertigt und sicherlich auch ausgiebig benutzt. Irgendwann hat Filch sie jedoch beschlagnahmt und in seinem Büro verwahrt. Von dort haben sie dann Jahre später Dein Onkel George und Dein verstorbener Onkel Fred… nun sagen wir mal entwendet."

„Aha, bei James heißt es _stehlen_, bei Fred und George _entwenden_", rutschte es Albus heraus, womit er seinen Dad merklich in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

„Nun das ist wohl nicht ganz das selbe", begann er, um kurz darauf zurück zu rudern und zu versuchen, seiner Verantwortung als Vater gerecht zu werden. „Allerdings ist Stehlen natürlich grundsätzlich abzulehnen. Insofern ist der Unterschied wiederum nicht ganz so groß…"

„Ist schon ok", kam Albus seinem Dad etwas gönnerhaft zu Hilfe. „Ich hab verstanden was Du meinst. Erzähl bitte weiter, wie Du an die Karte gekommen bist."

„Na ja, Fred und George haben sie mir in meinem dritten Schuljahr gegeben. Sie selbst kannten sich inzwischen so gut in Hogwarts aus, dass sie die Karte nicht mehr so nötig hatten. Und ich war damals der einzige Schüler der dritten Klasse, der nicht an den Ausflügen nach Hogsmeade teilnehmen durfte, weil Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia die Genehmigung nicht unterschrieben hatten. Es gibt da allerdings einen interessanten Geheimgang, der im Keller des Honigtopfes endet und mit Hilfe der Karte des Rumtreibers war es mir somit doch möglich, Hogsmeade gelegentlich einen Besuch abzustatten."

Harrys Augen hatten einen leicht wehmütigen Glanz angenommen und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er seinem Sohn von diesen Erinnerungen an Hogwarts erzählte. Und Albus lauschte gebannt und ein wenig überrascht, dass ihm sein Dad so freimütig von diesen Dingen erzählte.

„Meist traf ich mich dann mit Ron und Hermine in Hogsmeade und wir saßen bei leckerem Butterbier im _Drei__Besen_ oder stöberten bei _Zonkos__'__s_ nach den neuesten Scherzartikeln. Ist wirklich ein buntes und interessantes Dorf, übrigens das einzige in ganz Großbritannien, das nur von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnt wird."

Harry wurde offenbar wieder ernster und kehrte zurück zum ursprünglichen Thema des Gesprächs.

„Als James sein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts begann, haben Deine Mum und ich beschlossen, die Karte des Rumbtreibers gut verstaut zu lassen und sie nicht zu benutzen. Du kannst Dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass es für Eltern durchaus ein wenig verlockend sein kann, gelegentlich nachzuschauen, wo sich ihr Sohn in der Schule gerade aufhält und ob es ihm wohl gut geht. Es wäre aber nicht richtig gewesen, James oder nun auch Dich auf diese Weise zu kontrollieren. Deswegen habe ich die Karte seitdem nur einmal angerührt, und zwar um sie James während der Sommerferien zu zeigen. Wahrscheinlich war dieses faszinierende magische Objekt einfach zu verlockend für ihn, so dass ich vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig daran bin, dass er die Karte geklaut hat. Und da ich sie lange Zeit nicht vermisst habe, hat er wahrscheinlich gehofft, dass seine Missetat unentdeckt bleiben würde oder er die Karte vielleicht rechtzeitig wiederfinden könnte."

Harry blickte Albus mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Besorgnis an.

„Du kannst Dir womöglich denken, wann und warum ich die Karte dann doch wieder benutzen wollte?"

„Der Einbruch", brauchte Albus nicht lange nachzudenken. „Mit der Karte wäre es ziemlich einfach, Eindringlinge in Hogwarts aufzuspüren."

„Ganz genau", stimmte Harry zu, ehe er für einen Moment seine Stirn in Falten legte. „Wobei uns ein Blick auf die Karte natürlich nur genau zu dem Zeitpunkt etwas hilft, an dem sich Eindringlinge in der Schule befinden. Und außerdem ist es kaum möglich, die Karte ununterbrochen zu überwachen. Nun ja, sie ist sowieso verschwunden."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Harry, öffnete eine der Schranktüren seines Arbeitszimmers und brachte eine Schachtel aus stabilem Karton zum Vorschein, welche er vor Albus auf den Schreibtisch legte.

„Aber eigentlich habe ich Dich wegen etwas anderem hergebeten, mein Sohn", sagte er geheimnisvoll. „Hier habe ich etwas, das vielleicht noch faszinierender als die Karte des Rumtreibers ist." Harry machte eine kleine Pause, und Albus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es seinem Dad schwer fiel weiter zu sprechen oder ob er einfach die Bedeutung der folgenden Worte besonders heraus stellen wollte. „Und ich habe beschlossen, es Dir zu geben."

Albus Herz begann heftig zu klopfen, während Harry die Schachtel öffnete. Er sollte etwas bekommen, das faszinierender war als diese unglaubliche Karte von Hogwarts. Was konnte das nur sein?

Es war ein Umhang aus silbern leuchtendem Stoff, der geheimnisvoll schimmerte und den Harry Albus nun geradezu feierlich überreichte. Als Albus den Umhang in den Händen hielt, bemerkte er, dass der Stoff ausgesprochen leicht war und sich seltsam anfühlte, wie Wasser, das in Seide eingewebt war.

„Probier ihn an, dann wirst Du sehen wozu er gut ist", sagte Harry aufmunternd, als er sah, dass Albus ein wenig unschlüssig herumstand.

Also warf sich Albus den Umhang über die Schultern und erschrak dermaßen heftig, dass er einen Schrei ausstieß. Sein Körper war komplett verschwunden und tauchte erst wieder auf, als er den Umhang schnell wieder abstreifte.

„Wie Du siehst, handelt es sich um einen Umhang, der unsichtbar macht", erklärte Harry lächelnd. „Wenn Du ihn über den Kopf ziehst, bist Du gar nicht mehr zu sehen." Er reichte Albus die Scherbe des Zwei-Wege-Spiegels, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag, und ermahnte ihn, sich nicht zu schneiden. Genau das wäre Albus vor Verwunderung aber dennoch beinahe passiert. Denn sobald er sich den Umhang über den Kopf geworfen hatte, war sein Spiegelbild fast komplett verschwunden. Er konnte lediglich noch seinen Unterarm und seine Hand sehen, mit welcher er den Spiegel hielt und die somit nicht von dem geheimnisvollen Stoff verdeckt war.

„Das ist ja der Wahnsinn", murmelte Albus und konnte kaum fassen, was er gerade erlebte. Er hatte schon einmal davon gehört, dass es derartige Tarnumhänge gab. Aber dass er nun selbst einen besitzen sollte war einfach unglaublich.

„Dieser Umhang gehörte einst Deinem Opa James, der ihn von seinem Vater erhalten hatte", erzählte Harry, als beide sich wieder gesetzt hatten. „Er befindet sich schon lange im Besitz unserer Familie. Und in meinen ersten Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts habe ich ihn bekommen, so wie Du ihn heute erhältst."

„Aber Opa James war doch bereits tot, als Du nach Hogwarts kamst. Nicht wahr, Dad?", zeigte sich Albus etwas verwirrt.

„Das ist richtig, mein Sohn", antwortete Harry. „Ich erhielt den Tarnumhang damals von Dumbledore, der ihn für meinen Vater aufbewahrt hatte. Und Dumbledore gab mir einen einzigen Rat zu diesem wertvollen Umhang. Einen Rat, den ich nun auch Dir geben möchte, Albus. _Gebrauche__ihn__klug_."

Als Albus am selben Abend in seinem Bett lag, schwirrten ihm die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken im Kopf herum. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er sich nicht einmal richtig bei seinem Vater bedankt. Und auch wenn er davon überzeugt war, dass sein Dad wusste, wie sehr er sich über den Tarnumhang freute, nahm er sich doch vor, den Dank am nächsten Morgen nachzuholen. In jedem Fall war der Tarnumhang das wunderbarste Geschenk, das Albus je bekommen hatte. Und auch das, was er über die Karte des Rumtreibers erfahren hatte, war unglaublich faszinierend. So unerfreulich das ganze Wochenende verlaufen war, hatte es doch äußerst positiv geendet.

Lediglich seine Haltung und seine Gefühle James gegenüber stifteten ein wenig Verwirrung in Albus' Gedankenwelt. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er seinem Bruder gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, obwohl dies eigentlich unbegründet war. Ihr Dad hatte zwar ihm den Tarnumhang geschenkt, während James leer ausgegangen war. Doch schließlich hatte sich James dies selbst zu zuschreiben, indem er die Karte gestohlen und dann auch noch verloren hatte. Albus wusste nicht so recht, ob er seinem Bruder von dem Tarnumhang erzählen sollte. Einerseits erschien es ihm ein Vertrauensbruch zu sein, wenn er nichts sagte. Andererseits wäre James vielleicht verletzt und neidisch oder gar wütend auf ihn, wenn er von dem Umhang erfahren würde. Und tief in seinem Inneren verspürte Albus auch den Wunsch, dieses Geschenk geheim und für sich zu behalten. Terrence und Rose würde er natürlich davon erzählen. Aber das war schließlich etwas anderes.

Außerdem bedeutete dieses Geschenk eine große Verantwortung. _Gebrauche__ihn__klug_. Aber wie sollte er den Umhang klug gebrauchen. Was bedeutete dieser Rat? Hatte sein Dad vielleicht etwas ganz Spezielles damit gemeint? Die Bilder, die in Albus' Kopf Gestalt annahmen hatten wenig mit klugem Handeln zu tun. Es ging vielmehr um das unsichtbare Herumschleichen in den Gängen von Hogwarts, das heimliche Belauschen von Lehrern und das unentdeckte Ärgern und Erschrecken von Vance Cameron und seiner Clique. Aber schließlich überwog doch die Freude über dieses außergewöhnliche Geschenk und die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten, die sich Albus damit auftaten. Und letztlich beschloss er, sich seine Freude nicht selbst zu trüben und keine Probleme zu sehen, wo es wahrscheinlich gar keine gab.

Terrence und Rose konnte Albus erst am nächsten Abend von seinem neuen Tarnumhang erzählen. Rose, die zwar wusste, dass es Tarnumhänge gab, aber noch nie einen gesehen hatte, war ziemlich erstaunt und begeistert. Terrence, der aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte, war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und kriegte sich überhaupt nicht mehr ein.

„Nicht zu fassen, dass es so etwas gibt. Unglaublich aber einfach wundervoll.", murmelte er unablässig vor sich hin.

Die drei hatten sich in eine ruhige Ecke des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes zurück gezogen und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton miteinander. Denn obwohl es schon spät war, waren noch viele Schüler wach. Schließlich gab es am ersten Tag nach den Weihnachtsferien einiges zu erzählen.

„Wir waren also die ganze Zeit auf der richtigen Spur", meinte Terrence gerade, als Albus und Rose nochmals detailliert von Professor Slughorns Brief berichtet hatten.

„Sieht tatsächlich so aus", stimmte Albus zu und verspürte eine freudige Erregung, als er daran dachte, dass sie nun ihre Suche wieder aufnehmen würden. „Wir können unsere Ermittlungen also fortsetzen."

„Je schneller desto besser", verlieh auch Terrence seiner Euphorie Ausdruck. „Jetzt da wir wissen, dass wir recht hatten, wäre es doch gelacht, wenn wir diesen geheimnisvollen Gegenstand nicht finden und den Einbruch aufklären könnten."

„Ich will Euren Tatendrang ja nicht bremsen", wandte Rose kopfschüttelnd ein, „aber Slughorn hat lediglich einige unserer Annahmen bestätigt. Eine wirklich neue Erkenntnis hat uns sein Brief nicht gebracht. Wir wissen noch immer nicht um was für einen Gegenstand es sich handelt und wo Dumbledore ihn damals versteckt hat."

Wie so häufig hatte Rose recht, aber so schnell wollte sich Albus seine gute Stimmung nicht zunichte machen lassen.

„Wir könnten noch einmal mit Professor Slughorn reden", schlug er vor. „Vielleicht weiß er ja doch noch etwas mehr als er in dem Brief geschrieben hat. Irgendetwas das uns weiter hilft. Und ich denke nicht, dass er uns noch einmal fortjagen würde so wie auf seiner Weihnachtsparty."

„Slughorn ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts", wandte Terrence sogleich ein. „Ich habe vorhin mitbekommen wie sich Marcus Wood und Michael Shaw darüber unterhalten haben."

„Stimmt", erinnerte sich Albus. „Slughorn ist ja jedes Jahr nur während der Weihnachtszeit in Hogwarts."

„Wir könnten ihm einen Brief schreiben und ihn bitten, sich noch einmal genauer zu erinnern", erwog Rose. „Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich wenig Hoffnung, dass uns das weiter hilft. Ich fürchte, dass uns Slughorn alles gesagt hat was er wusste. Und er hat sogar ein Denkarium benutzt, so dass ich nicht glaube, dass er noch mehr Erinnerungen ausgraben kann. Wir brauchen wohl einen anderen Ansatz."

„Und so wie Du schaust, hast Du bereits eine Idee. Nicht wahr, Rose?", vermutete Albus erwartungsvoll und genervt zugleich, da sich Rose wieder einmal bitten ließ, ihren Scharfsinn und Ideenreichtum mit anderen zu teilen.

„Eventuell", meinte Rose etwas zögerlich. „Ich trage diesen Gedanken schon längere Zeit mit mir herum, hielt ihn jedoch bisher nicht für realisierbar."

Neugierig rückten Albus und Terrence noch näher an den Tisch heran, um den sich die drei herum gruppiert hatten. Aber Rose spannte sie noch ein wenig länger auf die Folter.

„Nach unserem Debakel auf Slughorns Party war ich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich deprimiert und befürchtete, dass wir vollkommen auf der falschen Fährte wären. Aber im Grunde geht es mir natürlich genauso wie Euch beiden – Professor Slughorns Brief hat mich wieder zuversichtlich gestimmt und motiviert. Und ich denke, wir sollten tatsächlich etwas unternehmen."

„Nämlich…", platzte es aus Terrence heraus und Albus steuerte ein ungeduldiges Grunzen bei.

„Wir sprechen mit Dumbledores Bruder."

„Dumbledores Bruder?", fragte Albus verwirrt. „Dumbledore hat einen Bruder?"

Aber ehe Rose den Sachverhalt genauer erläutern konnte, meldete sich Terrence zu Wort.

„Aber natürlich. Aberforth."

Die Tatsache, dass Terrence, der aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte und sich in der magischen Welt von den dreien folglich mit Abstand am schlechtesten auskannte, Dumbledores Bruder kannte, versetzte Albus in großes Erstaunen. Und ganz offensichtlich ging es Rose genauso.

„Er ist der Wirt eines Pubs in Hogsmeade", fuhr Terrence fort. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wie lange er bereits in Hogsmeade lebt, aber sicherlich schon viele Jahre. Somit war er vielleicht zu jener Zeit in Dumbledores Nähe, als dieser den Gegenstand, den wir suchen, in Hogwarts versteckt hat. Und wenn Dumbledore mit jemandem darüber gesprochen hat, dann wohl mit seinem eigenen Bruder. Was meint Ihr?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Terrence, dass Albus und Rose ihn noch immer ganz verwundert anschauten.

„Oh ja. Ich hab mir für die Weihnachtsferien ein paar Bücher aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen und ziemlich viel gelesen", erklärte er beinahe ein wenig verlegen. „Weil ich doch so wenig Bescheid weiß über Eure Welt. Und in einem Buch über Dumbledore und Voldemort stand auch etwas über Aberforth."

„Da bin aber beeindruckt", sagte Rose und nickte anerkennend. „Ich fürchte, es gibt an dieser Schule nicht allzu viele Jungs, die freiwillig ein Buch in die Hand nehmen. Obwohl es keinem von ihnen schaden würde."

Während Terrence ein breites Grinsen aufsetzte und seine Gesichtsfarbe eine leicht rötliche Schattierung annahm, blickte Albus ein wenig betreten zu Boden.

„Aberforth zu befragen ist grundsätzlich eine super Idee", gab Terrence zu bedenken, „aber wie sollen wir an ihn heran kommen. Als Erstklässler dürfen wir nicht nach Hogsmeade. Und bei den derzeitigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen können wir nicht einmal unbemerkt das Schloss verlassen."

„Genau aus diesem Grund hielt ich die Idee bisher auch nicht für umsetzbar", erläuterte Rose und schaute ungewohnt verwegen drein. „Aber jetzt hat sich die Situation geändert. Jetzt haben wir einen Tarnumhang."

Albus verschlug es zunächst die Sprache bei Roses Worten, doch schließlich gelang es ihm ein wenig stotternd nachzufragen.

„Du meinst wir sollen uns heimlich aus dem Schloss hinaus schleichen und diesen Aberforth in Hogsmeade aufsuchen?"

„Na ja, ich habe noch keinen genauen Plan, wie wir das anstellen sollen", erwiderte Rose nun etwas zögerlicher, „aber wenn wir unsichtbar sind, müsste es doch eine Möglichkeit geben. Es ist natürlich Dein Tarnumhang, Albus. Also wenn Du nicht willst…"

Albus kamen erneut die Worte seines Vaters in den Sinn, die ursprünglich Dumbledores Worte gewesen waren. _Gebrauche__ihn__klug_. Sein Dad hatte ihm den Tarnumhang sicherlich nicht gegeben, damit er heimlich das Schloss verlassen konnte, nachdem dort ein Mord und ein Einbruch stattgefunden hatten und alle Schüler dazu angehalten waren, ganz besonders vorsichtig zu sein. Doch die Aussicht Dumbledores Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen, hinter dem offensichtlich ehemalige Todesser her waren, war natürlich äußerst verlockend. Und wenn sogar Rose dazu bereit war…

Albus schaute in die erwartungsvollen und gleichzeitig ein wenig unschlüssigen Gesichter von Terrence und Rose. Dann nickte er langsam und blickte die beiden verschwörerisch an.

„Also gut. Statten wir Aberforth einen Besuch ab und unterhalten uns mit ihm über seinen Bruder und dessen kleines Geheimnis."

Albus' Worte klangen weitaus mutiger als er sich fühlte und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Doch die Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie würden Aberforth Dumbledore aufsuchen.


	18. Muggelzauber

**Kapitel 18: Muggelzauber**

„Das 5. Jahrhundert brachte für Britannien eine Phase des durchgreifenden Wandels. Nach dem Rückzug der römischen Legionen wurden auch die römische Kultur und die lateinische Sprache zunehmend verdrängt. So beschreibt der römisch-gallische Zauberer und Historiker Publius Velius Amanuensis die Lage in Britannien als äußerst chaotisch und bedrohlich. Es gab keine Ordnungsmacht, welche die öffentliche Sicherheit hätte gewährleisten können, so dass sich die Situation selbst für Hexen und Zauberer als gefährlich erwies. Velius Amanuensis selbst kehrte im Jahr 496 nach Norditalien zurück und war damit einer der letzten römischen Zauberer, die Britannien verließen."

Kaum jemand schien Professor Valerian gegen Ende der Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei noch wirklich zuzuhören. Kendrick und William unterhielten sich leise aber engagiert miteinander, Terrence blickte apathisch auf die historische Landkarte, die Professor Valerian im Klassenzimmer aufgehängt hatte, und gab sich alle Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten und Denise, Nelle Corner und Ruth Szymanski schrieben sich kleine Zettel, die sie mit einem unterdrückten Kichern lasen. Lediglich Rose und einige der Ravenclaws, mit denen die Gryffindors gemeinsam Geschichte hatten, lauschten den Ausführungen Professor Valerians und machten sich gelegentlich Notizen.

„In dieses Machtvakuum versuchten besonders die Stämme der Angeln, Sachsen und Jüten hineinzustoßen, die bereits seit geraumer Zeit an der Ostküste Britanniens siedelten, teilweise in Diensten des römischen Reiches gestanden hatten und durchaus friedlich mit den anderen Bewohnern der britischen Insel zusammen gelebt hatten. Es kamen nun jedoch immer mehr Angeln und Sachsen vom Festland nach Britannien, darunter auch zahlreiche Hexen und Zauberer, wobei die germanischen Stämme jener Epoche den Frauen grundsätzlich größere magische Kräfte zusprachen als den Männern."

Professor Valerian unterbrach seinen Vortrag für einen Moment, um auf der historischen Karte die Wanderungsbewegungen und Siedlungsgebiete jener germanischen Stämme zu verdeutlichen, was Albus jedoch nur noch am Rande interessierte. Sein knurrender Magen ließ ihn eher gedankliche Wanderungsbewegungen in Richtung der Großen Halle zum anstehenden Mittagessen vollziehen.

„Nun waren jedoch auch die keltischen und die römisch beeinflussten Briten sowie die Pikten und Skoten bemüht, ihren Einfluss auszubauen oder zumindest zu verteidigen, was zu einer Reihe kriegerischer Auseinandersetzungen führte, in welche auf allen Seiten auch Hexen und Zauberer involviert waren. In dieser prekären Situation betrat der wohl bekannteste Zauberer der gesamten britischen Inseln die Bühne der Geschichte."

Erwartungsvoll blickte Professor Valerian in die Runde.

„Ihr erratet sicherlich, von wem ich spreche, nicht wahr?"

Die meisten Schüler sahen jedoch nicht so aus, als wüssten sie worauf Valerian hinaus wollte, während einige andere nicht einmal bemerkt hatten, dass der Lehrer eine Frage gestellt hatte. Lediglich Rose und Jonathan Scott streckten ihre Arme in die Höhe, um eine Antwort zu geben.

„Jonathan", rief Professor Valerian den großen, dunkelhaarigen Ravenclaw-Schüler auf, den Albus an seinem ersten Schultag im Hogwartsexpress kennengelernt hatte.

„Ich nehme an, Sie meinen Merlin, Sir."

„Das ist absolut richtig", freute sich der Lehrer und verteilte sogleich fünf Punkte an Ravenclaw, was Rose zu einem unzufriedenen Schnauben veranlasste, wohl weil sie die Frage natürlich genauso richtig hätte beantworten können. Allerdings hatte sie in dieser Geschichtsstunde bereits genügend Hauspunkte für Gryffindor eingeheimst.

Der Name Merlin, den auch die meisten Kinder aus Muggelfamilien kannten, hatte immerhin dazu geführt, dass Professor Valerian wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde.

„Merlin ist eine äußerst beeindruckende und gleichzeitig geheimnisvolle Persönlichkeit. So soll er beispielsweise über zweihundert Jahre alt geworden sein. Und manche Zauberer und Hexen glauben gar, dass er gar nicht wirklich tot sondern lediglich in einen sehr tiefen magischen Schlaf gefallen sei, aus welchem er eines Tages erwachen und zurückkehren werde. Aber ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten und Euch stattdessen noch Arbeit bis zu unserer nächsten Stunde übrig lassen. Als Hausaufgabe schreibt bitte jeder von Euch einen Aufsatz mit den grundlegenden Informationen zu Merlin, über den Ihr in der Bibliothek mehr als genug Material finden werdet."

Damit beschloss Professor Valerian die Unterrichtsstunde und Albus war nicht der einzige, der aufgrund der Hausaufgabenlast aufstöhnte. Schließlich hatten die Erstklässler in den wenigen Stunden nach den Weihnachtsferien bereits Unmengen an Aufgaben bekommen und wenn sie nun sogar für Geschichte der Zauberei ganze Aufsätze von einer auf die nächste Stunde verfassen mussten, sah Albus auch den letzten Rest kostbarer Freizeit dahinschwinden.

„Ich hab eine Schokofroschkarte von Merlin. Da steht, glaube ich, schon eine Menge über ihn drauf", flüsterte William mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das wird aber wohl kaum für einen ganzen Aufsatz reichen", zeigte sich Alexander weniger optimistisch.

„Man muss es halt ein wenig ausschmücken, dann geht das schon", erwiderte William und verließ gemeinsam mit Terrence und Alexander das Klassenzimmer.

Albus wollte ihnen schon folgen, als er sich nach Rose umdrehte und bemerkte, dass sie noch in ein Gespräch mit Professor Valerian vertieft war. Also beschloss er schweren Herzens auf sie zu warten und seinen hungrigen Magen, der sich zunehmend lautstark meldete, noch ein wenig länger zu ignorieren.

„Du musst bedenken, Rose, dass zur Zeit Merlins so etwas wie ein Geheimhaltungsabkommen nicht existiert hat und dass es für Hexen und Zauberer durchaus üblich war, sich in politische Angelegenheiten der Muggel einzumischen", erläuterte Valerian gerade einer aufmerksam zuhörenden Rose. „Genaugenommen gab es nicht einmal eine strikte Trennung zwischen den Angelegenheiten der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung und jenen von Hexen und Zauberern. Diese Vorstellung, so wie wir sie heute kennen, hat sich erst später entwickelt. Trotzdem hast Du insofern Recht, als es durchaus einige bedeutende Historiker gibt, die zumindest Teile von Merlins politischen Aktivitäten kritisch betrachten."

Rose nickte, hatte jedoch zu Albus' Entsetzen noch eine weitere Frage auf Lager.

„Professor, wir haben doch vor einigen Stunden die Druiden behandelt. Und nachdem ich mich ein wenig über Merlin informiert habe, frage ich mich, ob es zutreffend wäre, Merlin als Druiden zu bezeichnen? In den Büchern, die ich gelesen habe, konnte ich dazu leider nichts finden, aber ich meine schon, dass es dafür einige Argumente gibt."

„Da sprichst Du erneut ein äußerst interessantes historisches Thema an", meinte Professor Valerian und war ganz offensichtlich von Rose beeindruckt. „Ich bin kein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Merlin-Forschung und die Frage der druidischen Tradition im Wirken Merlins geht weit über den Schulstoff hinaus, aber soweit ich weiß, stehen die meisten maßgeblichen Historiker dieses Fachgebiets auf dem Standpunkt, dass Merlin mit Sicherheit keltisch-druidische Wurzeln hat, dass diese jedoch nicht so bestimmend für sein Leben und Handeln waren, wie man lange Zeit angenommen hat."

Albus schwirrte der Kopf und er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sich irgendjemand, der halbwegs normal war, für derartige Dinge interessierte. Aber Rose war natürlich weder irgendjemand noch war sie wirklich normal.

„Am besten ich schreibe Dir mal zwei Buchtitel zu diesem Thema auf, die Dich sicherlich interessieren werden", fuhr Valerian fort und kritzelte etwas auf ein kleines Stück Pergament, welches er Rose gab. „Das Buch von Whittlestone ist ein Standardwerk. Das haben wir mit Sicherheit in der Bibliothek. Bei dem anderen bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, aber frag einfach Madam Pince. Sie wird Dir sicherlich gerne beim Suchen der Bücher behilflich sein."

„Na ja – vielleicht nicht gerne", verbesserte sich Professor Valerian, als er Roses skeptisches Gesicht bemerkte, „aber helfen wird sie Dir. So und jetzt geht Ihr beiden besser in die Mittagspause. Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass sich Albus gerade allzu brennend für frühmittelalterliche Geschichte interessiert."

Albus überlegte für einen Moment, ob er pflichtschuldig widersprechen sollte, beschloss jedoch, dass dies nicht wirklich überzeugend wirken würde. Und da Professor Valerian ihm ohnehin freundlich zuzwinkerte, packte er Rose am Arm und zog sie mit sich hinaus auf den Gang, ehe ihr möglicherweise noch eine weitere Frage zu einem langweiligen historischen Thema einfiel.

„Danke, dass Du auf mich gewartet hast, Albus", sagte Rose, nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten. „Und das obwohl Du mich manchmal für eine ziemliche Streberin hältst."

„Das ist ja gar nicht wahr", erwiderte Albus mit übertriebener Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ich halte Dich eher sehr häufig für eine ziemliche Streberin."

Lachend zog Albus den Kopf ein, als würde er jeden Moment mit einem Angriff seiner Cousine rechnen, aber diese hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit bereits auf eine Slytherin-Schülerin gerichtet, die gerade einige Schritte vor ihnen den Korridor betreten hatte und offenbar ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen war.

„Hi Luise", sprach Rose sie an und als die Schülerin sich ein wenig erschrocken umdrehte, erkannte Albus, dass es sich um Luise Nott handelte.

„Hallo", antwortete Luise zurückhaltend.

„Verwandlung war gestern ziemlich interessant, fandest Du nicht auch?"

Offensichtlich war Rose bemüht, ein Gespräch mit Luise Nott zu beginnen und natürlich wusste Albus, was der Grund dafür war. Die Slytherin-Schülerin war die Enkelin des ermordeten ehemaligen Todessers Samuel Nott und bisher hatte sich das ganze Schuljahr noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, sie auf dieses Thema anzusprechen.

Luise schien jedoch keine große Lust auf eine Konversation mit Albus und Rose zu verspüren und deutete lediglich ein leichtes Nicken an. Aber so schnell gab Rose nicht auf.

„Ich finde, Du hast den Verwandlungszauber, den uns Bletchley gezeigt hat, super hinbekommen."

Und tatsächlich schien Luise ein klein wenig zu lächeln.

„Bei Weitem nicht so gut wie Du", erwiderte Luise leise.

„Aber auf alle Fälle besser als ich", meinte Albus, obwohl er nicht die geringste Erinnerung daran hatte, wie gut es Luise gelungen war, ihren grünen Apfel in eine Tomate zu verwandeln. Wenn er jedoch an das deprimierende Ergebnis seines eigenen Verwandlungszaubers dachte, war er sicher, dass Luise besser abgeschnitten hatte. Sein Apfel war eindeutig ein Apfel geblieben, der lediglich eine ganz schwache rötliche Färbung angenommen hatte. Nicht einmal Bletchley hatte es für nötig erachtet, Albus mit einem seiner üblichen hämischen Kommentare bloßzustellen.

„Nun, Verwandlung ist vielleicht wirklich nicht so Deine Sache", antwortete Luise und schien ein wenig von ihrer Anspannung zu verlieren. „Aber dafür bist Du in den anderen Fächern ziemlich gut."

„Einigermaßen passabel trifft es wohl besser", wandte Albus lachend ein. „Aber schließlich kann nicht jeder ein solches Genie sein wie unsere Rose."

„Du bist wirklich eine unglaublich begabte Hexe", wandte sich Luise nun voll Bewunderung an Rose, musste plötzlich jedoch ein wenig grinsen. „Außer vielleicht beim Fliegen mit dem Besen. Anne hat mir erzählt, dass Du Dich dabei ziemlich schwer getan hast."

„Da hat sie leider Recht", stimmte Rose etwas widerwillig zu. „Zum Glück haben die Besenflugstunden nur bis Weihnachten stattgefunden. Ich kann meine Zeit wirklich besser nutzen als zu versuchen, mich mit größter Mühe auf einem bockigen Stück Holz fest zu halten. Schließlich kennt die magische Welt glücklicherweise deutlich angenehmere und praktischere Transportmittel."

„So schlimm ist es nun wieder auch nicht, auf einem Besen zu fliegen", wandte Albus ein. „Mir macht es inzwischen sogar ein bisschen Spaß."

Die drei standen nun am Eingang zur Großen Halle, als Luise plötzlich stehen blieb und ein wenig herum druckste.

„Geht Ihr besser alleine in die Große Halle. Ich warte lieber noch einen Moment."

„Warum denn das?", fragte Albus, der sich ihr Verhalten nicht erklären konnte, verwundert nach.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich nicht mit Euch beiden gesehen werden würde", antwortete Luise so leise, dass sie kaum zu verstehen war. Die Situation war ihr sichtlich unangenehm. „Nun ich bin bei Vance und seinen Freunden nicht gerade besonders gut angesehen", fuhr sie erklärend fort, „und wenn die mich in Eurer Gesellschaft sehen, komme ich womöglich in echte Schwierigkeiten. Euch beide mögen die nämlich noch viel weniger."

„Was Du nicht sagst", entfuhr es Albus, während Rose Luise verständnisvoll zunickte und Albus mit sich in die Große Halle hinein zog.

Ehe sie sich an den Tisch zu den anderen Gryffindors setzten, blieben Albus und Rose noch einen Moment stehen und beobachteten, wie Luise Nott kurze Zeit darauf den Tisch der Slytherins ansteuerte. Sie setzte sich neben Anne Roth und begann zu essen, ohne Albus und Rose noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Für eine Slytherin ist sie eigentlich ganz nett", meinte Albus. „Aber wir hätten sie auf ihren Großvater ansprechen sollen."

„Das waren gerade so ziemlich die ersten Worte, die wir überhaupt mit Luise gewechselt haben", erwiderte Rose. „Da glaube ich nicht, dass es klug gewesen wäre, gleich ein so heikles Thema anzuschneiden. Aber ich finde auch, dass sie ganz nett ist. Vielleicht wäre sie wirklich bereit, uns das nächste Mal ein bisschen was über ihren Großvater zu erzählen, falls sie überhaupt etwas Interessantes weiß."

„Jedenfalls gehört sie ganz offensichtlich nicht der Clique um Cameron und Filmore an", sagte Albus und warf erneut einen Blick an den Tisch der Slytherins, wo eben diese beiden beisammen saßen und die Köpfe mit Warrington, Pucey und einigen anderen zusammen steckten. „Sie schien sich eher vor dieser Bande zu fürchten."

„In der Tat scheinen Cameron und seine Kumpane etwas gegen Luise zu haben", stimmte Rose nachdenklich zu. „Ich frage mich nur, woran das liegen könnte."

„Woran auch immer es liegt, ich brauche jetzt erst einmal etwas zu essen", beendete Albus dieses Thema und ging schnurstracks zum Tisch der Gryffindors, auf dem sich wie jeden Mittag die köstlichsten Speisen auftürmten und nur darauf warteten, den Weg in die hungrigen Mägen der Schüler zu finden.

Für dieselbe Nacht hatten Albus, Terrence und Rose geplant, zum ersten Mal den Tarnumhang, den Albus in den Weihnachtsferien von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, auszuprobieren. Terrence war ganz begierig darauf, unsichtbar durch das Schloss zu schleichen und auch Rose hatte keinerlei Einwände gemacht oder irgendwelche Schulregeln zitiert. So war Albus selbst derjenige der drei, der sich die meisten Sorgen machte und am zögerlichsten war. Vielleicht, so dachte er für sich selbst, lag es daran, dass er letztlich die Verantwortung für den Umhang hatte. Der Ratschlag seines Dad schwirrte noch immer etwas bedrückend in seinem Kopf umher. _Gebrauche ihn klug!_

Doch schließlich hatten sie vor, Aberforth Dumbledore mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs aufzusuchen und dafür sogar heimlich das Schloss zu verlassen. Da war ein kleiner nächtlicher Spaziergang durch Hogwarts vergleichsweise risikolos und außerdem notwendig, wenn sie sich an den Umhang gewöhnen wollten. Albus, Terrence und Rose hatten lange warten müssen, bis die letzten Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten und zu Bett gegangen waren. Dann hatten sie sich den Umhang übergeworfen und waren vorsichtig durch die runde Öffnung vorbei an der Fetten Dame nach draußen geschlichen.

Zunächst war es gar nicht so einfach, zu dritt unter dem Tarnumhang vorwärts zu kommen, auch wenn dieser ziemlich groß war und alle drei Erstklässler unter sich verbarg. Doch recht schnell lernten sie, ihre Schritte so zu koordinieren, dass sie zügig voran kamen und das lediglich durch einige Fackeln an den Wänden spärlich beleuchtete Schloss erkunden konnten. Albus, Rose und Terrence waren bereits in der Bibliothek umhergeschlichen, hatten das ehemalige Büro Professor Slughorns begutachtet, in dem dessen Weihnachtsgesellschaft stattgefunden hatte, und erreichten schließlich die Große Halle, in welcher die schier endlos langen Tische der vier Häuser von Hogwarts ungewohnt verlassen aussahen.

Bisher waren sie außer dem Fetten Mönch niemandem begegnet und offenbar verbarg der Tarnumhang sie auch zuverlässig vor dem Blick von Geistern, denn der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff war ohne von ihnen Notiz zu nehmen an den drei Erstklässlern vorbeigeschwebt. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihr nächtlicher Ausflug bisher ohne jeden Zwischenfall geblieben war, schien Terrence ein wenig übermütig zu werden. Zu Albus' und Roses Erschrecken schlüpfte er plötzlich unter dem Umhang hervor und spazierte vollkommen sichtbar auf den Lehrertisch zu.

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen", rief er ausgelassen und ziemlich laut und setzte sich auf den Stuhl Professor McGonagalls. „Vielleicht werde ich ja eines Tages Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Da muss ich doch die Gelegenheit nutzen und probesitzen."

Albus hatte keine konkrete Vorstellung was passieren würde, sobald Terrence Platz genommen hatte. Seile vielleicht, die aus dem Nichts erscheinen und den blonden Jungen an den großen, hölzernen Stuhl fesseln würden. Oder ein schriller Alarm, der ausgelöst werden würde, so dass augenblicklich die Schulleiterin und die Lehrer mit gezückten Zauberstäben die Große Halle betreten würden. Es geschah jedoch nichts dergleichen und so beschloss Albus, nun ebenfalls den Schutz des Tarnumhangs zu verlassen und Terrence wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Bist Du übergeschnappt?", maulte er Terrence mit gedämpfter Stimme an. „Wenn jemand hier herein kommt und Dich sieht, bekommen wir eine riesige Menge Ärger."

„Ist ja gut", flüsterte Terrence, doch seine Augen blitzten noch immer etwas verwegen. „Aber wer soll um diese Zeit schon in die Große Halle kommen?"

„Na Filch möglicherweise. Oder einer der Lehrer. Vielleicht patrouillieren auch die Auroren nachts im Schloss", zählte Albus mehrere plausible Möglichkeiten auf, genoss es nun aber auch, alleine und somit freier als zuvor in der Großen Halle umherwandern zu können. Er schwang sich auf den Lehrertisch und betrachtete die Decke in Form des dunklen Nachthimmels, an welchem heute nur wenige Sterne glitzerten.

„Dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass Ihr beide jetzt wieder unter den Umhang kommt und wir unser Programm abschließen?", ertönte Roses gereizte Stimme aus dem Nichts.

Unter _Programm_ verstand Rose, dass Terrence und Albus ihr zeigen sollten, wo sie in der Nacht des Einbruchs auf Yaxley und seinen Komplizen getroffen waren. Außerdem wollte sie gerne den Eingang zum Büro der Schulleiterin sehen, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich alle einig waren, dass es dort nichts zu entdecken gäbe, was die Auroren nicht bereits herausgefunden hatten. Aber Rose wollte die Ereignisse jener Nacht so genau wie möglich nachvollziehen können und letztlich spielte es ja keine Rolle, in welche Teile des Schlosses ihr nächtlicher Ausflug die drei Gryffindors führte.

Wenig später waren sie in jenem Gang des Schlosses angekommen, in welchem der Zusammenstoß mit den Einbrechern stattgefunden hatte und Rose ließ sich von Albus und Terrence am Ort des Geschehens detailliert erklären, was sich damals genau abgespielt hatte. Wie Albus erwartet hatte, gewann auch Rose keine neuen Erkenntnisse und erklärte sich schließlich bereit, ihre Untersuchung zu beenden, als die drei plötzlich Schritte hörten, welche offenbar näher kamen. Schnell krochen sie gemeinsam unter den Tarnumhang und kauerten sich möglichst nahe an die Wand des Ganges, um einen Zusammenstoß mit demjenigen zu vermeiden, der zu ihnen unterwegs war.

„Die Schritte kommen aus der Richtung, in der McGonagalls Büro liegt", flüsterte Terrence ganz leise.

„Stimmt", antwortete Albus beinahe unhörbar und dachte daran, dass in der Nacht des Einbruchs zu seiner Erleichterung Professor Topshot genau von dort gekommen war und sie dann zur Schulleiterin begleitet hatte. Umso größer war Albus' Überraschung, als es auch nun wieder Professor Topshot war, der den Gang entlang kam und an ihnen vorbei ging, ohne sie im Geringsten zu beachten.

„Es ist schon ein wenig merkwürdig, dass wir erneut exakt an dieser Stelle Topshot begegnen", meinte Terrence, als der Professor außer Sicht- und Hörweite war.

„Das ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich", stimmte Albus nachdenklich zu. „Was er wohl hier gemacht hat?"

„Jedenfalls machte er keinen allzu glücklichen und zufriedenen Eindruck", schilderte Rose ihre Beobachtung. „So als sei ihm irgendetwas misslungen oder als habe er gerade eine schlechte Nachricht erhalten."

„Vielleicht hat er aber auch einfach keine Lust nachts durch das Schloss zu patrouillieren und ist deshalb mies gelaunt", mutmaßte Terrence schulterzuckend. Ich fürchte, wir werden es nie erfahren."

„Vielleicht hätten wir ihm folgen sollen, um herauszufinden was er um diese Zeit hier zu schaffen hat", sagte Rose mehr zu sich selbst als zu den beiden Jungen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Topshot hier etwas Geheimnisvolles oder gar Verbotenes tut", entgegnete Albus zweifelnd. „Ich denke, wir sollten lieber schauen, dass wir unentdeckt in den Gryffindorturm zurückkommen. Es ist eh schon viel zu spät und ein klein wenig Schlaf könnte ich durchaus vertragen."

Da Rose nichts einzuwenden hatte und auch nicht darauf bestand, noch den Eingang zu Professor McGonagalls Büro zu begutachten, machten sich die drei auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Albus war wirklich müde und außerdem waren sie inzwischen lange genug im Schloss umher geschlichen. Der Tarnumhang funktionierte einwandfrei und war genauso faszinierend wie Albus es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er dachte daran, wie sein Dad und sein Großvater James vor ihm, von dem magischen Umhang verborgen, Hogwarts erkundet hatten. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, ob Opa James den Tarnumhang bereits besessen hatte, als er noch zur Schule ging. Aber die Vorstellung, dass er selbst die dritte oder vielleicht gar vierte oder fünfte Generation von Potters war, die auf diese Weise das alte Schloss unsicher machten, gefiel Albus.

„Was ist denn das für ein Raum da vorne?"

Terrences Frage riss Albus aus seinen Gedanken und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine außergewöhnlich breite, offene Türe, über der das Wappen der Schule angebracht war.

„Das ist das Pokalzimmer", blieb Rose wie so häufig die Antwort nicht schuldig. „Dominique hat es mir gezeigt, als sie mich zu Beginn des Schuljahres ein bisschen im Schloss herumgeführt hat. Es ist ziemlich beeindruckend. Man kann dort alle möglichen Pokale, Medaillen und sonstige Auszeichnungen sehen, die Hogwartsschüler während ihrer Schulzeit bekommen haben."

„Na dann lasst uns kurz einen Blick hineinwerfen", meinte Terrence voller Begeisterung und betrat den Raum, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Eigentlich wollten wir in den Gryffindorturm zurück", wandte Albus genervt ein. „Die blöden Pokale und Medaillen kannst du dir auch morgen noch anschauen."

„Tagsüber kann die sich jeder anschauen", erwiderte Terrence von jenseits der Türe, „aber nachts im Schein der brennenden Fackeln ist es aufregend."

„Heute Nacht benimmt er sich, als hätte er zu viel Euphorie-Elixir oder sonst ein Aufputschmittel getrunken", flüsterte Rose aufgebracht und zog Albus mit sich in das Pokalzimmer hinein. „Los, holen wir ihn hier heraus und beenden diesen nächtlichen Ausflug."

Der Raum, den Albus und Rose nun betraten, war ziemlich groß und vollgestellt mit Regalen und Vitrinen, in den sich Pokale in allen Größen sowie alle möglichen anderen Trophäen befanden. An den Wänden hingen Medaillen, Urkunden und einige Wimpel. Es schien, als seien seit der Gründung von Hogwarts wirklich alle Auszeichnungen in diesem Zimmer verstaut und aufbewahrt worden.

Terrence war zwischen all diesen Regalen allerdings nicht auszumachen, so dass Albus und Rose ihn suchen mussten, was sich in dem nur von Fackeln beleuchteten Raum als gar nicht so einfach erwies.

„Schau mal hier, Rose", entfuhr es Albus plötzlich, als er eine riesige Holztafel entdeckte, an welcher in chronologischer Reihenfolge bronzene Plaketten mit den Siegerteams des Quidditch-Pokals angebracht waren. Während Albus unter dem Tarnumhang hervor schlüpfte und versuchte, seinen Dad unter den zahlreichen Namen von Quidditch spielenden Schülerinnen und Schülern aus der Geschichte der Schule auszumachen, zuckte Rose lediglich genervt mit den Schultern und machte sich an die Suche nach Terrence.

Schon bald hatte Albus drei Plaketten entdeckt, die den Namen Harry Potters trugen und das Gryffindor-Team als Sieger des Quidditch-Pokals auswiesen. In seinem dritten Jahr hatte Harry den Pokal, nach einer langen Siegesserie der Slytherins, zum ersten Mal gewonnen. Voller Stolz betrachtete Albus auch die Namen seiner Mum und seiner beiden Onkel Fred und George, welche die glorreiche Quidditch-Vergangenheit der Potters und Weasleys unterstrichen. Hatte nicht auch sein Opa James einst den Pokal gewonnen? Und sein Onkel Charlie? Gerade als Albus sich daran machen wollte, auch diese beiden Namen zu finden, schreckte er auf. Er hörte Schritte, die sehr nah waren und erkannte augenblicklich, dass es sich dabei weder um Rose noch um Terrence handeln konnte. Die Schritte waren zu schwer, zu laut. Voller Panik realisierte er, dass Rose den Tarnumhang mitgenommen hatte, so dass er nicht einfach in der Unsichtbarkeit Zuflucht suchen konnte. Seine einzige Chance war, sich hinter einem der Regale zu verstecken. Aber es war zu spät, denn genau in dem Moment, als Albus sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, bog wieder einmal genau die Person um die Ecke, von der er sich am allerwenigsten nachts außerhalb seines Schlafraumes erwischen lassen wollte.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?", flötete Professor Bletchley mit süßlich sarkastischer Stimme. „Betrachten Sie voller Stolz die großen Erfolge des Herrn Vater, Potter?", fragte der Lehrer für Verwandlung, während er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Tafel mit den siegreichen Quidditch-Teams der Vergangenheit warf. „Wie ich höre, bemüht sich Ihr Bruder mit mäßigem Erfolg in die Fußstapfen des berühmten Harry Potter zu treten. Wie sieht es eigentlich mit Ihren Quidditch-Fähigkeiten aus, Potter?"

„Nun, ähm, eher bescheiden, Sir", stammelte Albus, dessen Herz bis zum Hals schlug, was jedoch keinesfalls an Professor Bletchleys Versuch lag, sich über Albus' mangelndes Quidditch-Talent lustig zu machen. Er fürchtete vielmehr, dass der verhasste Hauslehrer von Slytherin die Schulleiterin über seinen verbotenen nächtlichen Ausflug informieren würde. Und am meisten Angst hatte er davor, dass Bletchley eventuell Rose und Terrence entdecken und den Tarnumhang seines Dads konfiszieren würde. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn Albus dieses wertvolle magische Familienerbstück bereits nach so wenigen Tagen verlieren würde.

Unglücklicherweise schienen Professor Bletchleys Gedanken in eine ähnliche Richtung zu gehen. Denn nachdem er Albus eine Weile eindringlich gemustert hatte, ließ er seinen Blick durch das Pokalzimmer schweifen, so als hege er den Verdacht, dass Albus möglicherweise nicht alleine nachts durch das Schloss streifte. Hoffentlich hatte Rose Terrence inzwischen gefunden und die beiden versteckten sich unter dem Tarnumhang.

„Aber sprechen wir nicht über Quidditch", sagte Professor Bletchley schließlich, „sondern über die Tatsache, dass Sie sich mitten in der Nacht außerhalb des Gryffindor-Turmes im Schloss herumtreiben, Mr. Potter."

Nun ging es also ans Eingemachte. Albus bemühte sich, seinem Schicksal einigermaßen aufrecht entgegen zu treten. Aber dennoch war jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und ganz konnte er das Zittern seiner Hände nicht unterdrücken.

„Das ist selbstverständlich verboten und kann von mir nicht gut geheißen werden", fuhr der Professor fort und machte dabei einen leicht gequälten Eindruck. „Eigentlich müsste ich Sie dafür bestrafen und dieses Vergehen der Schulleiterin oder mindestens Ihrem Hauslehrer melden. Doch wir waren ja schließlich alle einmal jung und… sagen wir leichtsinnig. Deswegen will ich heute Abend ein Auge zudrücken."

Albus konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Bestimmt wollte ihm Bletchley ein wenig Hoffnung machen, um ihn dann sogleich umso heftiger in die Pfanne zu hauen. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Doch nun gehen Sie bitte umgehend in Ihren Schlafraum und vermeiden in Zukunft bitte derartige nächtliche Spaziergänge, Mr. Potter."

Albus blieb zunächst wie angewurzelt stehen und machte ein Gesicht wie ein Troll, der eine komplizierte Arithmantikaufgabe lösen sollte. Doch es war einfach unfassbar. Professor Bletchley, der Lehrer, der Albus hasste und keine Gelegenheit ausließ ihn zu demütigen, ließ ihn ungestraft davonkommen. Und er nannte ihn _Mr. Potter_ und verwendete tatsächlich das Wort _bitte_, ohne es durch und durch sarkastisch zu meinen. Erst als der Lehrer für Verwandlung ihn erneut aufforderte, murmelte Albus ein leises „Ja, Sir. Ähm danke, Sir" und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachte er noch einige Minuten mit bangem Warten und der Angst, dass Bletchley doch noch Terrence oder Rose entdeckt haben könnte. Aber schon bald tauchten die beiden auf und brachten den Tarnumhang heil und unversehrt mit. Sie hatten die Begegnung Albus' mit Professor Bletchley zwar nicht gesehen, aber deren Gespräch mitbekommen. Genauso wenig wie Albus hatten sie jedoch eine Erklärung für das unerwartete Verhalten des Lehrers.

„Auf jeden Fall hast Du eine Menge Glück gehabt", meinte Terrence kopfschüttelnd. „Das ein bisschen wie bei der Angelegenheit mit Slughorn. Du erwartest eigentlich eine Menge Ärger und plötzlich verhält sich jemand ganz anders als erwartet. Zuerst Slughorn und jetzt Bletchley."

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass es zwischen den beiden Vorfällen einen Zusammenhang gibt?", fragte Albus verwundert nach.

„Nun, ich habe auf Anhieb keinen Zusammenhang parat. Aber ich sehe schon eine Parallele und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich einfach an einen Zufall glauben soll", gab Terrence zu bedenken.

„Ich bin eigentlich auch kein Fan von Zufällen", meldete sich auch Rose zu Wort. „Doch hier sehe ich wirklich keinerlei Verbindung und glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass es sich hier um zwei völlig unterschiedliche Vorfälle handelt. Allerdings sind beide zwei äußerst merkwürdige Fälle von plötzlicher Verhaltensänderung Albus gegenüber."

„Slughorn hat sich vielleicht von Rose und mir einfach nur bei seiner Party gestört gefühlt und ein wenig heftig reagiert. Später tat es ihm Leid und er wollte es wieder gut machen", suchte Albus nach einer Erklärung. „Aber Bletchleys Verhalten ist mir völlig unverständlich. Er hat mich vom ersten Tag an gehasst und keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, dies deutlich zu machen. Und jetzt, als er mir richtig eins auswischen kann, lässt er mich laufen? Ich kapier es nicht."

„Vielleicht stand er unter Drogen", vermutete Terrence. „Also ich meine, möglicherweise hat er irgendeinen Zaubertrank getrunken, der ihn milde stimmte. Oder ihn total verwirrte."

„Wegen des Zaubertranks kann ich mich morgen ja mal schlau machen", sagte Rose zu ohne von dieser Idee allzu überzeugt zu wirken. „Aber jetzt gehe ich erst mal schlafen. Und ich würde Euch raten, das gleiche zu tun. Das Diskutieren und Spekulieren bringt jetzt sowieso nichts mehr."

Albus und Terrence nahmen Roses Rat an und verschwanden sogleich in ihrem Schlafraum, schließlich würde die Nacht kurz genug werden. Aber obwohl er eigentlich hundemüde war, fiel es Albus schwer einzuschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken über Slughorn, Bletchley und Luise Nott schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. Als er schließlich doch einschlief, träumte er, Bletchley hätte Albus angeboten, den Aufsatz über Merlin für ihn zu verfassen. Es sei jedoch alles falsch gewesen und Professor Valerian, Rose und Jonathan Scott hätten Albus ausgelacht, als er den Text in Geschichte der Zauberei ganz stolz vorgelesen hatte.

Wenige Tage nach dem nächtlichen Zwischenfall mit Professor Bletchley, saß Albus am späten Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Rose hatte ihn hergebeten und dabei ein Gesicht gemacht, als hätte Albus irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen. Also hatte er beschlossen, die Verabredung einzuhalten und war sogar eine gute Stunde früher gekommen, um etwas zu tun, das er sich schon lange vorgenommen aber nie wirklich in Angriff genommen hatte. Albus wollte sich über die Zeit Voldemorts und den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord informieren, hatte er doch bei ihren Ermittlungen zum Einbruchsversuch Yaxleys feststellen müssen, dass sich bei ihm große Wissenslücken auftaten und er bestenfalls oberflächlich Bescheid wusste. Den entscheidenden Anstoß, dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, hatte nun unbeabsichtigt Terrence gegeben, als er über die Weihnachtsferien einige Bücher mit nach Hause genommen und offenbar eifrig gelesen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Terrence, der aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte, Aberforth Dumbledore kannte, während Albus selbst diesen Namen noch nie gehört hatte, hatte ihn getroffen. Und so hatte Albus beschlossen, das Buch, welches ihm Rose nach der Entdeckung des Leichnams von Rodolphus Lestrange empfohlen hatte, komplett durchzuarbeiten. Damals hatte er lediglich das erste Kapitel über Voldemorts Kindheit und Jugend gelesen und ansonsten ein wenig ziellos in dem Buch herumgeblättert. Dieses Mal würde er ernsthaft an die Sache heran gehen.

Beinahe etwas feierlich betrachtete er das eher unscheinbar aussehende Buch _Jahre der Dunkelheit – Aufstieg und Fall des Lord Voldemort _von _Virgil Wellby_, ehe er langsam den Buchdeckel umklappte und damit begann, die Einleitung des Autors zu lesen, auch wenn sich Albus nicht ganz sicher war, ob er diesen Teil des Buches nicht vielleicht doch hätte überspringen können. Aber schließlich wollte er das Ganze dieses Mal seriös angehen.

_Meist sind es die dunklen Episoden und schrecklichen Epochen der Geschichte, die uns am meisten interessieren, wenn wir uns in der Nachbetrachtung mit ihnen beschäftigen. Seien es die brutalen Morde Yardley Platts, die Morrigan-Diktatur oder die Untaten Bran des Blutdürstigen – auf die meisten Hexen und Zauberer üben sie eine größere Faszination aus als friedliche und harmonische Phasen der Historie. Auch wenn es bedenklich sein mag, trifft dies umso mehr auf die Zeit des dunklen Magiers Voldemort zu, welche nur wenige Jahre zurück liegt und welche der größte Teil der Leser dieses Buches persönlich miterlebt hat._

_Obwohl seit dem Ende Voldemorts erst wenige Jahre vergangen sind, gibt es bereits eine schier unübersichtliche Menge an Publikationen zu diesem Thema. Ein weiterer Beleg für die offensichtliche Faszination, die dieses Thema auf Historiker wie auf die Leser ihrer Bücher ausübt. Der ein oder andere wird sich nun mit Recht fragen, was vor diesem Hintergrund Sinn und Zweck eines weiteren Buches zum selben Thema sind. Die Antwort auf diese Frage möchte ich nicht schuldig bleiben._

_Das hier vorliegende Buch soll eine übersichtliche und auch für den historisch nicht vorgebildeten Leser leicht zugängliche Zusammenfassung der Epoche sein, welche durch den dunklen Zauberer, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte, geprägt wurde. Es sollen die wichtigsten Ereignisse, Personen und Zusammenhänge dargestellt und erläutert werden. Gleichzeitig soll das Buch natürlich geschichtswissenschaftlichen Standards und Anforderungen gerecht werden, weswegen ich in dieser Einleitung zu meinem Buch einige Bemerkungen zu Quellen und Literatur hinsichtlich der thematisierten Epoche machen möchte._

Albus war überzeugt davon, dass Rose Virgil Wellby zustimmte und das Buch als _leicht zugänglich _einstufte. Ob er selbst diese Bewertung teilen würde, bezweifelte Albus nach der Lektüre der ersten Sätze der Einleitung dagegen ernsthaft. Dennoch las er aufmerksam weiter.

_Der Sieg über Voldemort ist nach wie vor nicht vollständig aufgeklärt und somit von einem Geheimnis umgeben, welches sicherlich seinen Teil zu der oben genannten Faszination des Themas beiträgt. Niemand weiß ganz genau, wie es Harry Potter gelang, den mächtigsten Zauberer jener Zeit zu besiegen. Nun außer Harry Potter selbst natürlich, doch weder er noch Hermine Granger (inzwischen Weasley) oder Ronald Weasley geben die letzten fehlenden Details preis. Über die Gründe hierfür wurde bereits viel spekuliert. Manche Historiker glauben, dass Harry Potter verhindern möchte, dass dunkelste schwarzmagische Zauber Voldemorts, die er, Granger und Weasley brechen mussten, bekannt werden und eventuell Nachahmer finden könnten. Andere Geschichtswissenschaftler vermuten, dass Harry Potter seinen Mentor Albus Dumbledore, den geheimnisvollen Severus Snape oder eine andere Person schützen möchte. Wieder andere gehen davon aus, dass sich Harry Potter durch seine Verschwiegenheit einfach nur wichtig machen möchte. Die Spekulationen sollen an dieser Stelle nicht fortgeführt werden. Es soll lediglich verdeutlicht werden, dass wir einen Großteil unserer Informationen aus Gesprächen, Interviews und Erzählungen der an den historischen Vorgängen beteiligten Personen gewonnen haben. Insofern sind – solange diese Personen noch leben – jederzeit neue Erkenntnisse zu erwarten. Dies ist eine für den Geschichtswissenschaftler ausgesprochen ungewöhnliche und spannende Situation. Hinzu kommen die üblichen Quellen wie Akten, Briefe, Zeitungsartikel, Tagebücher etc., welche zahlreiche Historiker und Journalisten gesichtet und ausgewertet haben._

Verwirrt blickte Albus auf und ließ sich das gerade Gelesene noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es bezüglich des Sieges über Voldemort eine oder mehrere ungeklärte Geheimnisse gab und dass die Öffentlichkeit nicht wusste, wie der dunkle Lord bezwungen worden war. Albus musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich nie ernsthaft Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sein Vater Voldemort in einem Duell bezwungen und damit die Schlacht um Hogwarts und den ganzen Krieg entschieden hatte. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, erinnerte er sich an das Interview, welches vergangenen Herbst im Tagespropheten abgedruckt war. Dort hatte der Journalist seinem Dad Fragen über das Ende Voldemorts gestellt. Und Neville hatte, als sie sich über das Schwert Gryffindors unterhalten hatten, ebenfalls angedeutet, dass es hierbei Dinge gab, die er nicht wusste.

Mit gewachsenem Interesse las Albus weiter, doch die restliche Einleitung des Buches enthielt keine weiteren Informationen zu diesem Thema. Als Albus überlegte, ob er das folgende Kapitel über Voldemorts Kindheit und Jugend überspringen oder ein zweites Mal lesen sollte, bemerkte er, wie sich die Bibliothek zunehmend füllte. Mehr und mehr Schüler kamen herein, aber Albus entdeckte auch Professor Valerian, Professor Sinistra sowie Neville, die sich an einen der alten, dunklen Holztische gesetzt hatten.

„Du hättest mir ruhig einen Platz freihalten können", sagte Rose, die von Albus unbemerkt plötzlich hinter ihm stand, ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. Als sie Albus' verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste sie jedoch herzlich lachen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was hier gerade vor sich geht, nicht wahr? Schaust Du nie auf das schwarze Brett in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum? Oder hörst gelegentlich zu, wenn unser Hauslehrer etwas ankündigt?"

„Na ja, meistens verpasst man da nicht viel", stammelte Albus und überlegte, ob er nicht doch irgendwann aufgeschnappt hatte, was nun in der Bibliothek stattfinden sollte.

„Schau mal, da kommt Hagrid", meinte Rose und winkte erfreut. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich für so etwas interessiert."

Und tatsächlich zwängte sich gerade der riesige Wildhüter von Hogwarts in die Richtung, in der sich Albus und Rose befanden, wobei er unbeabsichtigt einige Bücher, die jemand vergessen hatte in die Regale zurück zu räumen, von einem der Arbeitstische herunter stieß.

„In der Bibliothek wird heute ein neues Gerät eingeweiht", erbarmte sich Rose schließlich und klärte Albus auf. „Es ist irgendein Muggelapparat, der den Lehrern und Schülern bei der Arbeit in der Bibliothek wichtige Dienste leisten soll. Genauer weiß ich es auch nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall kommt jemand vom Ministerium, um den Apparat hier aufzustellen. Und wer ist der Experte für alle möglichen Muggelgerätschaften im Ministerium? Und wer hat an Weihnachten angekündigt, dass wir ihn schon bald in Hogwarts wieder sehen würden?"

Albus wusste sofort, von wem Rose sprach. Und nur einen kurzen Augenblick später betrat eben jener Arthur Weasley, gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall und einer Hexe, die Albus nicht kannte, die Bibliothek. Als das Raunen und Flüstern, welches die Bibliothek erfüllte, langsam abebbte, schwang die Schulleiterin mit einer kurzen, eleganten Bewegung ihren Zauberstab und neben ihr erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Objekt, das von einem tiefblauen Tuch bedeckt war.

„Liebe Gäste, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Schüler", richtete Professor McGonagall sodann das Wort an die gespannt und neugierig drein blickenden Anwesenden. „Der Fortschritt macht auch vor der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer nicht halt und erreicht heute unsere Schule. Als vor nunmehr zehn Jahren das Zaubereiministerium beschloss, ein Büro für die Erforschung von Muggelartefakten einzurichten, war dies Ausdruck für eine veränderte Sichtweise der Errungenschaften der Muggel. Muggelartefakte wurden nicht länger ausschließlich negativ und skeptisch betrachtet, es ging nicht länger nur darum, deren Missbrauch zu verhindern. Am heutigen Tage wollen wir ein Ergebnis dieser Forschung hier in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts einweihen. Ich bin mir durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass nicht alle Mitarbeiter unserer ehrwürdigen Schule derartige Neuerungen gutheißen und möchte deswegen betonen, dass es sich vorerst quasi um ein Experiment handelt. Ich bin jedoch guter Dinge, dass sich das, was Ihnen allen gleich präsentiert wird, durchaus bewähren kann und Schülern sowie Lehrern eine große Hilfe bei ihrer Arbeit sein wird."

Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, welche Mitarbeiterin sich ganz offensichtlich gegen das Muggelartefakt ausgesprochen hatte, denn Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, machte ein Gesicht, als beabsichtige man, ihre Bibliothek in eine Wohlfühloase mit Saunalandschaft und Süßigkeitenbuffet umwandeln. Und das Letzte, das die gestrenge Bibliothekarin wollte, dessen war sich Albus sicher, war, dass sich die Schüler von Hogwarts in der Bibliothek wohl fühlten.

Inzwischen hatte Professor McGonagall die Hexe, die in ihrer Begleitung den Raum betreten hatte, als Melinda Hindley, Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers, vorgestellt und ihr das Wort übergeben. Melinda Hindley erschien Albus recht jung für eine solch bedeutende Position im Zaubereiministerium zu sein. Allerdings waren sein Dad und Tante Hermine auch nicht übermäßig alt und hatten ebenfalls wichtige Posten inne. Auf jeden Fall machte sie auf Albus einen ernsten und gleichzeitig sehr nervösen Eindruck. Immer wieder stockte sie in ihrem Vortrag und rückte ihre dunkle Hornbrille zurecht, obwohl diese überhaupt nicht verrutscht war.

Dennoch gefiel Albus, was Melinda Hindley sagte. Schließlich waren ihre Ausführungen zu einem großen Teil ein Loblied auf Arthur Weasley. Natürlich wusste Albus einiges über die Arbeit seines Opas, aber trotzdem erfuhr er nun das ein oder andere, was ihm so nicht bewusst gewesen war. Offenbar war es auf Opa Arthurs Initiative zurück zu führen, dass das Büro für die Erforschung von Muggelartefakten eingerichtet worden war. Er wurde zu dessen erstem Leiter ernannt und konnte auf diese Weise seine Leidenschaft zum Beruf machen. Es gab wohl kaum einen zweiten Zauberer, der sich so sehr für Muggel und vor allem deren technische Geräte interessierte wie Arthur Weasley. Melinda Hindley, die anscheinend Opa Arthurs Vorgesetzte war, bezeichnete ihn als den führenden Experten auf dem Gebiet der Erforschung von Muggelartefakten und lobte seine Arbeit in den höchsten Tönen. Und endlich rückte sie damit heraus, was für ein mysteriöses Gerät nun enthüllt und eingeweiht werden sollte.

„Dieses unscheinbar aussehende Artefakt wird die schulische Arbeit in Hogwarts und insbesondere in der Bibliothek revolutionieren."

Ein lautes und ganz offensichtlich missbilligendes Schnauben von Madam Pince brachte die Untersekretärin kurz aus dem Konzept. Nach einem flüchtigen Griff an ihre Brille fuhr sie jedoch unvermittelt und beinahe ein wenig feierlich fort.

„Es handelt sich um ein Koptiergerät."

Nachdem es nun endlich heraus war, schaute Melinda Hindley erwartungsvoll in die Runde, blickte jedoch nur in verständnislose Gesichter. Niemand machte Anstalten zu applaudieren oder etwas zu sagen.

Lediglich Opa Arthur beugte sich milde lächelnd zu seiner immer nervöser werdenden Vorgesetzten hinüber und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Oh, ich bitte um Verzeihung", wandte sich diese nun erneut an ihr Publikum und verbesserte sich langsam und konzentriert sprechend. „Der korrekte Begriff ist _Kopiergerät_."

Obwohl Arthur nun zustimmend nickte, löste auch die nun richtig verwendete Bezeichnung nicht die Reaktionen aus, die sich Melinda versprochen hatte. Lediglich Oliver Malone, ein Hufflepuff, der aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte, meinte lapidar:

„Bei meinem Dad im Büro stehen vier oder fünf von den Dingern rum."

Wie die meisten der anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer, die sich nur wenig in der Muggelwelt auskannten, verstand Albus nicht im Geringsten, worum es gerade ging. Selbst Rose machte, was sehr untypisch für sie war, nicht unbedingt ein schlaues Gesicht.

Melinda Hindley beschloss daraufhin, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten. Sie zog etwas unbeholfen das blaue Tuch von dem Kopiergerät herunter und übergab das Wort an Arthur Weasley mit dem Auftrag, genauer zu erklären um welch Wunderwerk der Muggeltechnik es sich bei diesem Artefakt handelte.

Bei Albus' Opa Arthur merkte man sofort, dass er sich bestens mit der Thematik auskannte und sein deutlich spürbarer Enthusiasmus für das Muggelgerät, das er ausführlich vorstellte und erklärte, schien zunächst tatsächlich das Interesse der Zuhörer zu wecken. Doch leider verlor sich Arthur mehr und mehr in technischen Details und magischen Einzelheiten, die kaum jemand der Anwesenden nachvollziehen konnte. Und obwohl sich Albus seinem Großvater zuliebe Mühe gab, dessen Ausführungen zu folgen, bekam er lediglich Bruchstücke des Vortrags mit.

„… war es uns gelungen durch die gewagte Kombination magischer Energiegewinnung mit dem Convalesco-Zauber dieses fantastische Gerät ohne das, was die Muggel Eklekzitrität nennen, zum Laufen zu bringen. Schließlich wussten wir, dass eklektrische Geräte in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren – wie übrigens in den meisten Bereichen des Ministeriums auch nicht. Dort ist einfach zu viel Magie. Dennoch sahen wir uns beim ersten Test in Hogwarts mit einem unerwarteten Problem konfrontiert, so dass wir lange mit verschiedenen Blockier- und Isolationszaubern experimentieren mussten, ehe wir den entscheidenden Schritt voran kamen…"

Als Albus endgültig seine Aufmerksamkeit verloren hatte und ein wenig den Blick durch die Bibliothek schweifen ließ, entdeckte er, dass fast alle Weasleys zu Opa Arthurs Vortrag gekommen waren. Während Victoire und Dominique zumindest den Anschein erweckten, als hörten sie mit Interesse zu, schnitt Louis verzweifelte Grimassen, so dass Albus seinen Blick abwenden musste, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Lediglich seinen Bruder James konnte Albus in der Menge nicht ausmachen. Er konnte allerdings auch nicht jede Ecke der Bibliothek einsehen. Vielleicht hatte James von der Anwesenheit Opa Arthurs in Hogwarts aber einfach auch nichts mitbekommen. Ohne Rose hätte er selbst die Veranstaltung schließlich auch verpasst – was gerade keine allzu unangenehme Vorstellung war.

Zu guter Letzt beendete Arthur dann doch seinen Vortrag und erhielt sogar noch einmal die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden, als er ein Buch über magische Pflanzen in die Luft hielt und ankündigte, das Kopiergerät nun demonstrieren zu wollen. Langsam hob er eine Art Deckel an und legte das Buch vorsichtig auf eine nun sichtbare Glasplatte. Dann blickte er mit ehrfürchtiger Miene sein nun gespannt beobachtendes Publikum an und drückte schließlich feierlich einen großen orangefarbenen Knopf an dem Muggelapparat.

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts. Dann begann das Kopiergerät allmählich zu vibrieren. Es bewegte sich immer stärker und ruckartiger und fing an zu ächzen und zu stöhnen. Zuletzt stoben silberne Funken aus dem Gerät und gerade als Albus dachte, es würde jetzt jeden Augenblick explodieren, stand es wieder still da, als sei nichts geschehen. Genüsslich zog Arthur ein Stück Papier irgendwo aus dem Apparat heraus, nahm sodann das Buch in die andere Hand und hob beides triumphierend in die Höhe. Albus konnte recht gut erkennen, dass auf dem Papier genau die gleiche Zeichnung einer palmenartigen Pflanze zu sehen war wie in dem Buch. Er vermutete, dass auch der darunter stehende Text identisch war, saß jedoch zu weit entfernt, um ihn entziffern zu können.

Dieses Mal waren die Reaktionen sehr unterschiedlich. Neben verwunderten Blicken, gab es viel Applaus sowie den nüchternen Kommentar von Oliver Malone:

„Na das ist doch nichts Besonderes."

Während es Albus langsam dämmerte, was der Zweck dieses merkwürdigen Gerätes war, war Rose bereits völlig begeistert.

„Das ist ja sensationell", frohlockte sie. „Jetzt kann man die Seiten eines Buches, die man benötigt, überall hin mitnehmen und lesen. Und nie wieder muss ein Buch verliehen sein, das man gerade unbedingt braucht. Denn jeder kann es ja einfach kopieren."

Roses Euphorie konnte Albus zwar nicht ganz teilen, doch sah er natürlich ein, dass ein solches Kopiergerät durchaus nützlich sein konnte. Gemeinsam mit Rose drängte er sich durch die vielen Schüler in der Bibliothek, um seinen Großvater zu begrüßen und ihm zu gratulieren. Virgil Wellbys Buch über Voldemort hatte er darüber ganz vergessen und ließ es auf dem Tisch, an dem er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, liegen.


	19. Expelliarmus

**Kapitel 19: Expelliarmus**

Der Februar hatte noch einmal frostige Kälte nach Hogwarts gebracht, so dass sich der übrig gebliebene Schnee in weißes Eis verwandelte und hartnäckig Dächer, Wiesen und Bäume bedeckte. Albus, Terrence und Rose hatten sich eigentlich im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen setzen wollen, um ihren Besuch bei Aberforth Dumbledore zu planen, denn am nächsten Wochenende stand für die älteren Schüler ein Nachmittag in Hogsmeade an. Und die drei waren sich einig, dass dies die beste Gelegenheit sein würde, unbemerkt in den Eberkopf zu gelangen. Doch leider war der Gemeinschaftsraum, wie meist an Sonntagnachmittagen im Winter, brechend voll mit lärmenden Gryffindors, so dass eine gewissenhafte und gleichzeitig vertrauliche Planung kaum möglich war.

Deshalb hatten sich Albus und Terrence in einen kleinen Raum im siebten Stock des Schlosses zurück gezogen und warteten dort auf Rose, die sich ein wenig verspätet hatte. Die beiden Jungen waren dick angezogen und hatten sich jeder eine große Tasse mit dampfender, heißer Schokolade mitgebracht, denn im Gegensatz zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, gab es hier kein prasselndes Kaminfeuer, das eine angenehme, wohlige Wärme verbreitete. Es war trotz der dicken Mauern des Schlosses empfindlich kalt in der Kammer, von der Albus annahm, dass sie von niemandem regelmäßig genutzt wurde.

Albus hatte den Raum vor den Weihnachtsferien zufällig entdeckt, als er ebenfalls an einem Wochenende mit Kendrick und William durch das alte Schloss gezogen war. Nun hatte er sich daran erinnert, und er, Terrence und Rose hatten beschlossen, sich hierhin zurück zu ziehen. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein kleiner Tisch, um den vier Stühle gruppiert waren. An einer Wand stand ein dunkelgrünes Sofa, das ziemlich alt und zerschlissen aussah. Über dem Sofa hing ein Gemälde, welches eine Frau in einem weißen Gewand zeigte, die vor einer von antiken Säulen umrandeten Villa unter einem Olivenhain auf einer grünen Wiese lag und schlief. An der Wand gegenüber stand ein Regal mit Büchern aus unterschiedlichsten Fachbereichen, wie Albus beim Überfliegen einiger Buchtitel festgestellt hatte. Eine recht große Anzahl der Bücher waren allerdings Zauberschachbücher wie _Magische Meisterpartien_ oder _Der Weg zum Erfolg – wie man widerspenstige Figuren zähmt_.

Albus hatte außerdem einen Ordner entdeckt, in welchen feinsäuberlich Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten und der Zeitschrift _Zauberschach in Großbritannien und Irland_ eingeklebt waren. In den Artikeln ging es fast ausschließlich um die internationalen magischen Schulschachmeisterschaften der letzten Jahrzehnte, offenbar ein Wettkampf zwischen verschiedenen Zauberschulen auf der ganzen Welt. Während Albus ein wenig in dem Ordner herumblätterte, schaute Terrence aus dem kleinen Fenster der Kammer nach draußen, wo es bereits langsam zu dämmern begann.

„Da fliegen doch tatsächlich ein paar Verrückte bei dieser Eiseskälte mit ihren Besen umher", sagte er herzhaft gähnend. „Glaubst du, dass das eine der Quidditch-Mannschaften ist, die heute trainiert?"

„Sonntags?", erwiderte Albus ohne aufzublicken. „Nun, den Hufflepuffs würde ich es zutrauen. Ich glaube, die wollen es dieses Jahr wirklich wissen."

„Wird ihnen aber nichts bringen. Schließlich haben wir mit den Slytherins bereits den Titelverteidiger besiegt. Und vor allem haben wir einen Potter als Sucher." Terrence grinste verschmitzt und setzte sich zu Albus an den Tisch. „Was schaust du dir da eigentlich an?"

„Das sind alte Berichte über Zauberschachturniere, an denen Hogwarts teilgenommen hat", erläuterte Albus. „Und hier habe ich etwas Interessantes entdeckt."

Er schob den Ordner in Terrences Richtung, damit dieser mit hinein schauen konnte.

„Auf diesem Foto hier ist die Schachmannschaft von Hogwarts abgebildet. Und derjenige ganz rechts ist mein Onkel Bill. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so ein guter Schachspieler war. Es heißt hier, dass die Hogwarts-Mannschaft Großbritannien und Irland bei den internationalen magischen Schulschachmeisterschaften in Marrakesch zufriedenstellend vertreten habe und das Erreichen der Zwischenrunde durchaus als Erfolg zu werten sei."

„Zwischenrunde klingt jetzt nicht unbedingt überragend", merkte Terrence lachend an.

„Stimmt. Aber diesen Berichten zufolge sind wir in den meisten Jahren bereits in der Vorrunde ausgeschieden. Großbritannien scheint keine der ganz großen Schachnationen zu sein. Die Siegerteams kamen eher aus Ländern wie Russland, Bulgarien oder Indien."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wer momentan in der Schachmannschaft von Hogwarts ist?", wollte Terrence wissen. „Es gibt doch sicherlich noch ein Team, oder nicht?"

„Es gibt auf jeden Fall einen Zauberschachclub an der Schule", wusste Albus zu berichten. „Da haben wir sicherlich auch eine Schulmannschaft. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer in der Mannschaft spielt. Über die letzten Jahre gibt es in dem Ordner jedenfalls keinerlei Berichte. Die scheinen alle älter zu sein."

Albus blätterte noch ein wenig weiter zurück und entdeckte in einem Artikel in _Zauberschach in Großbritannien und Irland _plötzlich einen weiteren Namen, den er kannte.

„Hör mal zu, Terrence. Das hier ist ebenfalls recht interessant", sagte er und begann aus dem Bericht vorzulesen. „Aus britischer Sicht war sicherlich Quirinus Quirrell die positive Überraschung des diesjährigen Turniers. Auch wenn er nicht ganz an die schachspielerische Brillanz seines Bruders Marcius heranreicht, welcher die Mannschaft von Hogwarts vor fünf Jahren sensationell und in unvergessener Manier in das Finale der internationalen magischen Schulschachmeisterschaften geführt hatte, ließ er sein außergewöhnliches Talent dennoch mehrfach aufblitzen. Letztlich ist es größtenteils ihm zu verdanken, dass das Team von Großbritannien und Irland die Zwischenrunde erreichte und sich auch in den Partien gegen Indien, Moldawien und Algerien durchaus achtbar schlug."

„Dieser Quirinus Quirrell war Lehrer in Hogwarts, als mein Dad das erste Jahr hier zur Schule ging", erläuterte Albus, als er Terrences fragendes Gesicht sah. „Er hat damals versucht, den Stein der Weisen für Voldemort zu stehlen, aber mein Dad hat das verhindert. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass Quirrell auch Schüler in Hogwarts war."

„Jedenfalls scheint er ein ziemlich guter Schachspieler gewesen zu sein", meinte Terrence, als die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum geöffnet wurde und Rose, bewaffnet mit einem Stapel Papier und einem dampfenden Becher, eintrat.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich mich etwas verspätet habe, aber ich war noch kurz…"

„… in der Bibliothek.", ergänzte Terrence feixend.

„Richtig", erwiderte Rose mit einem Lächeln, von dem Albus nicht genau wusste, ob es eher Erheiterung oder Unmut ausdrücken sollte. „Aber von euch hat sich ja wohl keiner auf dieses Treffen vorbereitet, oder etwas doch?"

Da weder Albus noch Terrence es für angebracht hielten, auf diese Frage zu antworten, fuhr Rose fort.

„Da bisher noch keiner von uns in Hogsmeade gewesen ist, habe ich uns drei verschiedene Pläne des Ortes kopiert. Ich denke, dass dieser hier der brauchbarste sein dürfte."

Sie faltete ein großes Blatt Papier auseinander und legte es auf den Tisch, um den die drei nun herum saßen. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und deutete damit auf die ausgebreitet Karte.

„Hier seht ihr das Schloss und den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die älteren Schüler das Schulgelände durch dieses Tor hier verlassen werden. Wahrscheinlich wird ein Lehrer das Tor verschließen, sobald alle Schüler hindurch sind. Das bedeutet für uns, die wir der Schülergruppe unter Albus' Tarnumhang folgen werden, dass wir eng an den anderen dran bleiben und uns ziemlich beeilen müssen. Wir werden zwar unsichtbar sein, dürfen aber natürlich mit niemandem zusammenstoßen."

Albus wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, sich über solche Einzelheiten im Voraus Gedanken zu machen. Aber er war Rose äußerst dankbar, dass sie es tat. Schließlich war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, unerlaubt das Schulgelände zu verlassen und einfach so in Hogsmeade herum zu spazieren. So sah Albus alles, das dabei half zu verhindern, dass sie erwischt würden, als äußerst förderlich und sinnvoll an. Und je sicherer er sich fühlte, desto mehr empfand er das Kribbeln, das sich einstellte, wenn er an das bevorstehende Abenteuer dachte, als angenehm.

Rose zeigte nun den beiden Jungen auf der Karte die wichtigsten und bekanntesten Attraktionen von Hogsmeade, darunter das Wirtshaus _Drei Besen_, _Zonko's _Scherzartikelladen sowie der _Honigtopf_, der wohl berühmteste Süßigkeitenladen Großbritanniens. Der _Eberkopf_ schien glücklicherweise etwas abseits der Hauptattraktionen des Dorfes zu liegen, so dass dort wohl kaum allzu viele Hogwartsschüler anzutreffen sein würden.

Für den Rückweg beschlossen Albus, Terrence und Rose den Geheimgang auszuprobieren, den Albus' Dad seinem Sohn gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Leider hatte Harry dabei lediglich gesagt, dass dieser Gang im Keller des _Honigtopfes_ endete, nicht jedoch wo er im Schloss begann. Somit konnten die drei ihn nicht für den Hinweg nutzen, waren sich jedoch einig, dass es äußerst wertvoll sein konnte, einen solchen Geheimgang zu kennen. Natürlich waren auch damit einige Probleme verbunden, schließlich wusste keiner von ihnen wie groß der Keller des _Honigtopfes _war, geschweige denn, wo genau sich der Zugang zu dem geheimen Tunnel befand. Doch mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs würde es sicherlich möglich sein, die Örtlichkeit genau und gleichzeitig unbemerkt in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Ehe jedoch die drei Gryffindors ihre Pläne in die Tat umsetzen konnten, musste Albus in der folgenden Woche zunächst eine mehr als unangenehme Unterrichtsstunde und deren Nachwirkungen überstehen. Und dabei handelte es sich keineswegs um Verwandlung. Ganz im Gegenteil – seit der verwirrenden nächtlichen Begegnung mit Professor Bletchley hatte Albus keine einzige bösartige Bemerkung mehr ertragen müssen und er hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass der Lehrer für Verwandlung die Gryffindors nicht mehr viel schlechter behandelte als die Schüler aus seinem eigenen Haus. Diese überraschende Entwicklung, für die Albus keinerlei Erklärung hatte, erfüllte ihn zwar mit einer gewissen Skepsis, er genoss es aber nichtsdestotrotz, dass die Verwandlungsstunden seither deutlich entspannter verliefen.

Die Schwierigkeiten begegneten Albus in einem anderen Schulfach, in dem er sich ansonsten eigentlich sehr wohl fühlte. Dennoch kamen sie nicht gänzlich überraschend, hatte Professor Topshot doch bereits in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde angekündigt, seinen Schülern den Entwaffnungszauber beibringen zu wollen. Zunächst hatte sich Albus sogar darauf gefreut, diesen Zauber, der für seinen Dad eine solch bedeutsame Rolle gespielt hatte, zu lernen. Er hatte jedoch nicht ansatzweise damit gerechnet, welch hohe Wellen Professor Topshots Ankündigung in Teilen der Schülerschaft schlagen würde.

Nahezu alle Erstklässler aus dem Haus Gryffindor aber auch zahlreiche Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hatten Albus auf den legendären _Expelliarmus_ angesprochen, mit dem sein Dad Voldemort in der Schlacht von Hogwarts vernichtet hatte. Dabei schien es keinen großen Unterschied zu machen, ob die Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien oder aus Muggelhaushalten stammten. Und offenbar hatten auch mehrere ältere Schüler, die Albus teilweise gar nicht kannte, mitbekommen, dass in seiner Klasse der Expelliarmuszauber auf dem Programm stand. Und sie schienen alle davon überzeugt zu sein, dass Albus diesen Zauberspruch, der quasi das Markenzeichen von Harry Potter gewesen war, mit Leichtigkeit beherrschen würde. Als ob eine solche Fähigkeit vererbt werden würde.

Je häufiger Albus auf den Expelliarmus angesprochen wurde, desto mehr Sorgen machte er sich, ob er diesen Erwartungen gerecht werden würde. Bereits mit seinem bescheidenen Talent für das Besenfliegen hatte er einige Mitschüler und sicherlich auch manche Lehrer enttäuscht. Allerdings hatte das Fliegen für ihn selbst keine wirklich große Bedeutung gehabt. Den Expelliarmuszauber wollte Albus jedoch unbedingt beherrschen. Und am liebsten würde er ihn auf solch beeindruckende Weise vorführen können wie damals den Schockzauber in jener Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, den er gleichzeitig mit seinem Erzfeind Cameron abgefeuert hatte.

Unglücklicherweise begann Professor Topshot seinen Unterricht über den Entwaffnungszauber genau so, wie Albus es sich schlimmer kaum hätte vorstellen können. Er erzählte dieses Mal keine Geschichte darüber, wie er selbst in einem mitreißenden Duell einen mächtigen Hexenmeister mit Hilfe des Expelliarmuszaubers entwaffnet hatte, wie er dies üblicherweise bei der Einführung eines neuen Zaubers tat. Stattdessen präsentierte Professor Topshot auf seine ihm eigene theatralische Art eine zweifelsohne dramatische Begebenheit aus der Vergangenheit von Albus' Dad.

„Ihr alle kennt das berühmte Duell zwischen Lord Voldemort und Harry Potter, welches vor beinahe 20 Jahren hier in unserer Schule stattfand und das Ende des dunklen Lords bedeutete", begann er im abgedunkelten Klassenzimmer mit getragener Stimme zu erzählen. „Und ihr alle wisst, welchen Zauberspruch Harry Potter benutzte, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Aber diese beiden großen Zauberer standen sich hier in Hogwarts nicht das erste Mal gegenüber und Harry Potter benutzte nicht zum ersten Mal besagten Zauberspruch. Vielmehr ereignete sich bereits einige Jahre zuvor ein Aufeinandertreffen der beiden, unmittelbar nach Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr aus dem Reich der Toten. In tiefster dunkler Nacht fand sich der Hogwartsschüler Harry Potter auf einem kleinen düsteren Friedhof Auge in Auge mit dem gefährlichsten schwarzen Magier jener Zeit wieder. Seine Situation war aussichtslos. Er wusste, dass die magischen Fähigkeiten des dunklen Lords seinen eigenen weit überlegen waren. Er wusste, dass der dunkle Lord entschlossen war ihn zu töten. Er wusste, dass ihn _Avada Kedavra_, der Todesfluch, erwartete."

Albus stöhnte innerlich auf. Er war sich sicher, dass hinter Topshots Aufführung keine böse Absicht steckte. Trotzdem empfand er das Ganze als eine große Show auf seine Kosten. Er war lediglich froh, dass sich Topshot nicht auch noch eine Brille aufgesetzt und eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes auf die Stirn gezaubert hatte. Am meisten schockierte ihn jedoch, dass es dem Professor augenscheinlich gelang, die Klasse in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Die meisten Schülerinnen und Schüler starrten mit voller Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Lehrer und lauschten andächtig seinen Worten. Lediglich Cameron schaute feixend in Albus' Richtung, Malfoys Blick schien nachdenklich ins Leere zu gehen und Rose schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf.

„Doch Harry Potter war nicht bereit aufzugeben und sein Schicksal einfach so zu akzeptieren. Umringt von zahlreichen Todessern und Auge in Auge mit dem mächtigen dunklen Lord beschloss er sich zu verteidigen. Und er wählte einen Zauberspruch, der nicht zu den kompliziertesten wohl aber zu den wirkungsvollsten seiner Art zählt und schleuderte Voldemorts _Avada Kedavra_ seinen _Expelliarmus_ entgegen. Diese weise Entscheidung rettete Harry Potters Leben und ermöglichte ihm die Flucht aus einer nahezu ausweglosen Situation."

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machte eine kurze Pause und blickte feierlich zu seinen Schülern hinab. Dann fuhr er in etwas sachlicherem Ton fort.

„Und es ist genau dieser Expelliarmuszauber, ein äußerst effektiver Entwaffnungszauber, den wir in der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde erlernen wollen. Finden Sie sich jeweils zu zweit zusammen, dann zeige ich Ihnen, wie der Zauberspruch funktioniert und Sie können ihn gemeinsam üben."

„Halbwahrheiten und Fehler", murmelte Rose erbost, als Professor Topshot aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. „Und so jemanden haben wir als Lehrer…"

Albus wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie meinte, sondern beschloss, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit lieber Professor Topshots Erklärungen zu widmen, damit er bloß nichts verpasste, was ihm helfen konnte, den Expelliarmuszauber gut auszuführen.

Als er jedoch wenig später Terrence gegenüberstand, seinen Zauberstab schwang und _Expelliarmus_ rief, passierte zunächst gar nichts. In jedem Zweierteam sollte einer der beiden Schüler seinen Zauberstab lediglich ganz leicht mit Daumen und Zeigefinger festhalten und ihn schon bei der geringsten Auswirkung des Entwaffnungszaubers fallen lassen. Terrences Stab aus Erlenholz machte jedoch nicht die kleinste Bewegung. Nur die Tatsache, dass auch bei den anderen Erstklässlern bisher nichts passiert war, gab Albus wieder etwas Mut, so dass er es angestrengt weiter versuchte.

Kurz darauf fiel dann aber doch ein Zauberstab zu Boden und sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf Alexander, der mit leeren Händen und verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck da stand, sowie auf William, der offenbar den ersten erfolgreichen Entwaffnungszauber der Klasse ausgeführt hatte.

„Ent… Entschuldigt", brachte Alexander allerdings nach einigen Momenten des Staunens mühsam heraus, „aber mir ist der Stab bloß herunter gefallen."

Während Williams selbstzufriedener Gesichtsausdruck in sich zusammen fiel und der Enttäuschung wich, war vom Rest der Klasse ein kollektives Aufstöhnen zu hören. Doch kurz darauf fiel der nächste Zauberstab zu Boden. Dieses Mal war es der Stab von Eunice Filmore, was bedeutete, dass ihr Übungspartner Benjamin Pucey als erster tatsächlich Wirkung mit seinem Expelliarmus erzielt hatte. Allerdings war sich Albus nicht ganz sicher, ob Alexanders Missgeschick Filmore nicht auf die Idee gebracht hatte, ihren Zauberstab absichtlich fallen zu lassen. Doch wie auch immer, Pucey erhielt ein begeistertes Lob von Professor Topshot und zehn Punkte für Slytherin.

In der Folgezeit fielen mehr und mehr Stäbe, während Albus mehr und mehr verkrampfte. Er spürte selbst, dass er weit davon entfernt war, einen erfolgreichen Zauber auszuführen. Aber es gelang ihm inzwischen überhaupt nicht mehr, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Er achtete mehr darauf, wem von den anderen Schülern ein rudimentärer Expelliarmus gelang und ob ihn die anderen aufgrund seines Versagens bereits anstarrten oder sich über ihn lustig machten.

Schließlich wurde getauscht und die jeweils anderen Partner versuchten sich am Entwaffnungszauber. Erneut dauerte es eine gewisse Zeit, aber dann waren die ersten fallenden Zauberstäbe zu hören. Es hatten bei weitem nicht alle Erstklässler in dieser Unterrichtstunde erste Erfolgserlebnisse mit dem Expelliarmus, aber Albus realisierte niedergeschlagen, dass es doch einige waren, die sich offenbar auf einem guten Weg befanden.

Plötzlich spürte Albus, dass sein Zauberstab, den er wie verlangt mit Zeigefinger und Daumen locker festhielt, ganz leicht zu vibrieren begann. Offenbar hatte Terrences letzter Expelliarmus-Versuch Wirkung gezeigt, doch anders als von Professor Topshot vorgegeben ließ Albus seinen Zauberstab nicht fallen sondern presste seine beiden Finger stärker zusammen. Es war mehr ein Reflex als eine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, doch als Albus langsam und wie in Trance realisierte, was er da gerade getan hatte, war er über sich selbst schockiert. Gönnte er seinem Freund diesen kleinen Erfolg nicht, nur weil ihm selbst der Zauberspruch nicht gelang? War er derart neidisch auf Terrence, dass er sich zu einer solchen Handlung hinreißen ließ? Trotz allem ging es nur um einen Zauberspruch. Das Entsetzen, welches Albus über sich selbst empfand, ließ ihn immerhin wieder klarer denken.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er vielleicht bei Terrences nächstem Versuch seinen Zauberstab einfach fallen lassen sollte. Doch Albus kam nicht dazu, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, denn in diesem Augenblick rief jemand besonders laut „Expelliarmus" und ein leuchtender scharlachroter Blitzstrahl schoss durch den Klassenraum. Der Blitz traf Warrington mit einer solchen Wucht, dass dieser einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde und gleichzeitig sein Zauberstab in hohem Bogen durch die Luft flog. Triumphierend schaute Cameron in die Runde, wobei sein Blick besonders lange auf Albus ruhte. Die Slytherins klatschten und jubelten vor Begeisterung. Und auch die Gryffindors waren von Camerons _Expelliarmus_ ganz offensichtlich beeindruckt. Selbst in Roses Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sich nur dürftig unterdrückte Anerkennung wider.

„Exzellent, Mr. Cameron. Ganz ausgezeichnete Vorstellung."

Professor Topshot überschlug sich ebenfalls beinahe vor Begeisterung.

„Einen solchen _Expelliarmus_ habe ich wahrlich noch nie in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde zu diesem Thema gesehen. Zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin."

„Na ja, auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn", murmelte William laut genug, so dass alle im Klassenzimmer ihn verstehen konnten.

Camerons Antwort war ein erneutes lautes „Expelliarmus" sowie ein roter Blitzstrahl, welcher den überraschten William traf, entwaffnete und noch weiter durch den Raum schleuderte als den deutlich schwereren Warrington.

„Gibt es noch jemanden, der Zweifel an meinem Expelliarmuszauber hat?", fragte Cameron herausfordernd und triumphierend zugleich. „Potter vielleicht? Oder Weasley?"

Albus bemerkte, dass Rose sich ihm zuwandte, wohl um ihn vor einer möglichen unbedachten Handlung zu bewahren. Doch Albus dachte keinen Augenblick darüber nach, sich in dieser Situation von Cameron provozieren zu lassen. Zum einen fühlte er sich durch den eindrucksvollen Erfolg seines Erzfeindes wie gelähmt. Zum anderen war er überzeugt davon, dass Cameron den Zauber auch gegen ihn erfolgreich anwenden und nur noch mehr triumphieren würde. Außerdem machte Professor Topshot dem Ganzen nun ein Ende.

„So geht das nun aber nicht, Mr. Cameron", wies er den Slytherin-Schüler lapidar zurecht, wirkte aber nur noch mehr von dessen Leistung beeindruckt.

„Eigentlich müsste er Slytherin die gegebenen Hauspunkte wieder abziehen", schimpfte Rose leise vor sich hin. „Wohin soll das führen, wenn jeder mit irgendwelchen Zaubersprüchen auf seine Mitschüler los geht?"

Doch Albus wusste, dass aus Rose lediglich die Wut über Camerons grandiose Vorstellung sprach. Eigentlich war sie der Auffassung, dass er jeden einzelnen Punkt verdient hatte.

Camerons Darbietung machte, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Runde in der ganzen Schule. In gewisser Weise sorgte sein glanzvoller Triumph sogar dafür, dass kaum jemand von Albus' komplettem Versagen Notiz zu nehmen schien, obwohl im Vorhinein doch viele von Harry Potters Sohn erwartet hatten, dass er den Expelliarmuszauber problemlos beherrschen würde. Dennoch half es Albus nicht allzu sehr, dass sich der Spott und die höhnischen Bemerkungen in Grenzen hielten. Er war von sich selbst zutiefst enttäuscht und die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Vance Cameron der Held der Stunde war, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Glücklicherweise stand am folgenden Samstag der heimliche Ausflug nach Hogsmeade an, bei dem Albus, Terrence und Rose beabsichtigten, Aberforth Dumbledore über das Geheimnis seines Bruders zu befragen. So hatte Albus etwas, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte und das ihn vom Grübeln und Zweifeln abhielt, auch wenn er sich durchaus Sorgen darüber machte, ob alles gut gehen würde. Der erste Teil von Roses Plan war allerdings perfekt aufgegangen. Unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt, war es den dreien problemlos gelungen gemeinsam mit den älteren Schülern das Gelände von Hogwarts zu verlassen. Nun folgten sie einfach in einem sicheren Abstand der Schülergruppe, die von Professor Sinistra und Madam Chang begleitet wurde.

Schon bald hatten sie die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade erreicht und Professor Sinistra schärfte den Schülern noch einmal ein, wann und wo man sich treffen würde, um am späteren Nachmittag gemeinsam zum Schloss zurück zu gehen. Dann löste sich die Gruppe auf und die Jungen und Mädchen schwärmten aus, um sich auf unterschiedlichste Art und Weise zu vergnügen.

„Es ist wirklich bitterkalt", meinte Terrence zitternd. „Ich hätte mich wärmer anziehen sollen."

„Nun der Tarnumhang schützt vor neugierigen Blicken, aber nicht vor Kälte", erwiderte Rose schmunzelnd.

Sie hatte ihre Kopie des Plans von Hogsmeade mitgebracht und dirigierte nun die beiden Jungen in die richtige Richtung. Sobald die drei die Hauptstraße des Dorfes verlassen hatten, war kaum noch jemand zu sehen. Dennoch trauten sie sich zunächst nicht, den Tarnumhang abzustreifen, auch wenn dies natürlich mehr Bewegungsfreiheit bedeutet hätte. Aber Hogsmeade war nicht allzu groß und so standen Albus, Terrence und Rose schon nach kurzer Zeit vor dem Eberkopf.

Das Wirtshaus sah allerdings nicht annähernd so aus wie Albus es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es machte von außen einen ziemlich schäbigen und heruntergekommenen Eindruck. Über dem Eingang war an einer rostigen Aufhängung ein Holzschild befestigt, auf welchem ein äußerst abstoßender blutender Eberkopf zu sehen war.

„Ich denke, wir sollten den Tarnumhang ablegen bevor wir hineingehen", meinte Rose, während sie sich prüfend umschaute. „Drinnen sind sicherlich einige Gäste, da können wir nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts auftauchen. Hier draußen ist dagegen keine Menschenseele zu sehen."

Albus und Terrence stimmten Rose zu, doch plötzlich sichtbar zu sein, bedeutete für Albus ein Gefühl der Verletzbarkeit, welches ihm erneut verdeutlichte, welches Risiko sie bei ihrem heimlichen Ausflug eingingen. Auf der Straße war niemand zu sehen, aber wer konnte schon mit Sicherheit sagen, wer möglicherweise aus einem der benachbarten Häuser hinausspähte. An die die zahlreichen magischen Möglichkeiten des Tarnens wollte Albus besser gar nicht denken.

Vorsichtig öffneten die drei die schwere Eingangstür, die direkt in den Schankraum des Eberkopfs führte. Drinnen war es überraschend dunkel, was wohl daran lag, dass die Fenster des Wirtshauses niemals geputzt wurden und somit kaum Tageslicht durchscheinen ließen. Überhaupt machte die ganze Gaststätte einen äußerst vernachlässigten und ungepflegten Eindruck und roch zu allem Überfluss auch noch unangenehm nach Ziegendreck.

„Raus hier!", zischte Terrence plötzlich und verpasste Albus einen unsanften Stoß, welcher diesen durch noch nicht wieder ganz geschlossene Eingangstür ins Freie zurück beförderte.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", beschwerte sich Albus aufgebracht und auch Rose blickte Terrence verständnislos und leicht irritiert an.

„Was ist denn los", wollte sie wissen, noch bevor sich die drei Gryffindors den Tarnumhang wieder übergeworfen hatten.

„Habt ihr ihn nicht gesehen?", fragte Terrence keuchend, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Dort drinnen sitzt Bletchley!"

„Bletchley ist im Eberkopf?" Albus wollte es nicht glauben. Offenbar tauchte der Lehrer für Verwandlung immer dann auf, wenn Albus nicht damit rechnete und es gleichzeitig am unpassendsten war. „Hat er uns gesehen?"

„Ich glaube nicht", antwortete Terrence, „aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Er saß schon mit Blickrichtung zur Tür, war allerdings ziemlich in ein Gespräch vertieft."

„Mit wem hat sich Bletchley denn unterhalten?", wollte Rose wissen, nachdem sich die drei mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs wieder unsichtbar gemacht hatten.

„Kann ich nicht sagen." Terrence schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Es war ein Mann, aber ich konnte nur seinen Rücken und Hinterkopf sehen. Und sobald ich Bletchley erkannt habe, habe ich eh Panik bekommen und wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich raus aus dem Wirtshaus."

„Nun, ich denke, wir haben Glück im Unglück gehabt", meinte Rose und kramte ihren Plan von Hogsmeade wieder hervor. „Immerhin scheint uns Bletchley nicht entdeckt zu haben, sonst wäre er wohl heraus gekommen, um uns dingfest zu machen."

„Aber unser Plan, mit Aberforth zu sprechen ist glorreich gescheitert", erwiderte Albus mit einem Anflug leichter Verzweiflung. „Jetzt müssen wir bis zum nächsten Wochenende warten, an dem die älteren Schüler wieder nach Hogsmeade dürfen. Das wird erst in über einem Monat sein."

„Es ist zweifellos ärgerlich", pflichtete Rose ihm bei, „aber ich hoffe, wir müssen nicht ganz so lange auf ein Gespräch mit Dumbledores Bruder warten."

Gespannt sahen Albus und Terrence Rose an, ohne zunächst zu ergründen, woher sie ihren Optimismus nahm. Doch noch ehe sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, erkannte Albus, worauf seine Cousine hinaus wollte.

„Der Geheimgang!"

„Richtig", stimmte Rose zu. „Schließlich war es von Anfang an das zweite Ziel unseres heimlichen Ausflugs, den Geheimgang vom _Honigtopf_ nach Hogwarts zu finden. Und wenn wir das erst einmal geschafft haben, können wir uns jederzeit unentdeckt nach Hogsmeade in den Eberkopf schleichen. Na ja, vielleicht nicht jederzeit, aber wir werden mit Sicherheit in naher Zukunft einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt finden."

Trotz des gerade erlebten Fehlschlags empfanden die drei nun wieder ein wenig Zuversicht und machten sich angeführt von Rose in Richtung des _Honigtopfes_ auf. Je weiter sie sich der Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade näherten, desto mehr Hexen und Zauber begegneten ihnen, ohne sie jedoch unter ihrem Tarnumhang ausmachen zu können. Der erste Hogwartsschüler, der ihnen entgegenkam, noch ehe sie die Hauptstraße erreicht hatten, war Dean Chambers, der Vertrauensschüler aus dem Hause Ravenclaw.

„Was treibt der sich denn so alleine hier herum?", fragte Albus mit einem Hauch von Ironie in der Stimme. "Ist doch sonst gar nicht seine Art, die Einsamkeit zu suchen."

Aber schon im nächsten Moment mussten Rose, Terrence und Albus einer Gruppe von Mädchen aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor ausweichen, ehe sie Madam Chang entdeckten, die gerade _Derwisch und Banges_, einen Laden für Zauberutensilien aller Art, verließ. Natürlich war Hogsmeade am heutigen Tag voll von zahlreichen Hogwartsschülern und auch einigen Lehrern.

„Da wir unglücklicherweise erfolglos mit unserem Versuch waren, Aberforth einen Besuch abzustatten, haben wir jetzt immerhin etwas mehr Zeit als gedacht", begann Terrence vorsichtig, den beiden anderen einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. „Wir könnten also durchaus einen kurzen Blick in _Zonkos_ werfen. Ich hab gestern beim Mittagessen gehört wie Ian Frobisher von dem Laden geschwärmt hat. Dort muss es ein Riesensortiment der tollsten Scherzartikel geben."

„Oh ja, das wäre super!", stimmte Albus begeistert zu. „Und vielleicht könnten wir uns auch noch die Heulende Hütte ansehen. Die soll eines der berühmtesten Gebäude ganz Großbritanniens sein, weil es dort wirklich spukt."

„Sagt wer? Ian Frobisher?" Rose unterbrach den enthusiastischen Plausch der beiden Jungen mit einem sarkastischen Kopfschütteln. „Und ganz davon abgesehen sind wir hier nicht auf einem Klassenausflug. Zu dritt unter dem Tarnumhang sind eure Ideen doch eher schwer umzusetzen. Und am Ende werden wir noch entdeckt."

Trotzdem ließ sich Rose schließlich dazu überreden, zumindest einen Blick in _Zonkos_ zu werfen. Die Heulende Hütte musste dagegen am heutigen Tag auf einen Besuch der drei Gryffindors verzichten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit musste sich Albus allerdings eingestehen, dass der Aufenthalt in dem berühmten Scherzartikelladen bei Weitem nicht so amüsant war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Rose hatte wieder einmal Recht behalten und es erwies sich als ziemlich mühsam, gemeinsam unter dem Tarnumhang durch die gut besuchten Einkaufsräume zu manövrieren. Des Weiteren war es kaum möglich, sich miteinander zu unterhalten und über die verschiedenen magischen Scherzartikel auszutauschen. Und zu guter Letzt kam Albus zu dem Ergebnis, dass _Zonkos_ nicht ansatzweise mit _Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen_ mithalten konnte - weder was das Sortiment noch was die Einkaufsatmosphäre betraf.

Den _Honigtopf_ fand Albus dagegen äußerst faszinierend. Die Regale, die bis zur Decke des Ladens reichten, waren gefüllt mit den verführerischsten Leckereien, die man sich vorstellen konnte: Schokoriegel in allen erdenklichen Größen und Formen, Kekse mit Nougatfüllung, Zuckerglasur oder Sahnehäubchen sowie Bonbons in so vielen schillernden Farben, dass Albus beinahe dachte, er befände sich in einer märchenhaften Schatzkammer voll funkelnder Edelsteine. Außerdem gab es natürlich Süßigkeiten mit magischen Spezialeffekten wie zischende Wissbies, Pfefferkobolde, Eismäuse und Schokofrösche. Die meisten Schüler gruppierten sich um einige riesige, kugelförmige Glasgefäße, in denen sich Flüssigkeiten in den grellsten Farben befanden. Offenbar handelte es sich um eine ganz neue Limonade oder einen Sirup, den Albus noch nicht kannte. Wenn man die Flüssigkeit trank, kamen einem jedenfalls seifenblasenartige Gebilde in der Farbe des Getränks aus Mund, Nase und Ohren. So stiegen über Henry Gwildor gerade giftgrüne Blasen auf und Joshua Szymanski spukte lachend und gleichzeitig hustend ebensolche in einem schimmernden Violett aus.

„Wir sollten so langsam den Keller gehenund den Geheimgang ins Schloss finden", mahnte Rose, die sich jedoch ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls köstlich amüsierte.

„Zwischen dem Regal mit den Pralinen und den Körben mit den getrockneten Kakerlaken ist ein Durchgang", flüsterte Terrence. „Vielleicht geht es dort in den Keller."

Die drei versuchten ihr Glück und fanden tatsächlich sogleich eine Treppe, die nach unten in einen überraschend großen Lagerraum führte, in welchem zahlreiche Kisten, Kartons, Fässer und Körbe gestapelt waren. Sicherlich wurde dort der Nachschub für all die Süßigkeiten aufbewahrt, die oben im Laden verkauft wurden.

Leider hatte Albus' Dad keine genaueren Hinweise darauf gegeben, wo genau der Zugang zu dem geheimen Gang im Keller des _Honigtopfs _zu finden sei. Also beschlossen die drei, den Tarnumhang abzulegen und sich auf die Suche zu machen. Unglücklicherweise erwies sich dies als viel schwieriger als Albus es sich vorgestellt hatte und nahm reichlich Zeit in Anspruch. Während sich Terrence vor allem darauf konzentrierte die Wände des Kellers zu untersuchen, nahmen Rose und Albus den Boden in Augenschein.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen die ganzen Kisten und Kartons verrücken und auch darunter suchen", meinte Rose gerade ziemlich verzweifelt, als polternde Schritte auf der Kellertreppe zu hören waren.

Erschrocken sprang Albus hinter mehrere Holzfässer, die ihn glücklicherweise komplett vor neugierigen Blicken verbargen. Sein Herz pochte heftig und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Er hörte, wie jemand den Vorratskeller betrat und wohl einige Kisten öffnete und wieder verschloss.

„Wo sind nur diese blöden Pfefferminz-Schneebälle", brummte ein Mann missmutig vor sich hin. Es schien sich um einen Mitarbeiter des _Honigtopfs_ zu handeln, der die zur Neige gehenden Süßigkeiten im Verkaufsraum auffüllen sollte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er auch Terrence und Rose nicht entdeckt und Albus' Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Er beschloss, sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen und spähte vorsichtig hinter den Fässern hervor.

Da der Mann die Pferfferminz-Schneebälle auf die Schnelle nicht finden konnte, zog er es anscheinend vor, ein kleine Ruhepause zu machen. Er hatte sich auf eine der Kisten gesetzt und sich eine Pfeife angesteckt. Er trug wie alle Mitarbeiter des Süßwarenladens eine honigfarbene Schürze, hatte einen Schnauzbart und war ziemlich untersetzt. Von Terrence und Rose war nichts zu sehen und sehr zu seiner Erleichterung konnte Albus auch den Tarnumhang nirgendwo ausmachen. Hoffentlich hatte einer der beiden anderen ihn bei sich gehabt oder an sich genommen, als der untersetzte Mann den Keller betreten hatte.

Albus zog sich wieder in sein Versteck zurück und setzte sich auf den Boden. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Inzwischen verbreitete sich ein eher unangenehm riechender Duft nach Pfeifentabak im ganzen Raum und hin und wieder ließ der Mann ein zufriedenes Grunzen hören. Er schien die Pause zu genießen und ziemlich in die Länge zu ziehen. Albus fragte sich gerade, wie spät es in der Zwischenzeit wohl war, als er eine kleine Unebenheit im Boden bemerkte, genau an der Stelle, an der er Platz genommen hatte. Er wischte etwas von der Staubschicht, welche den Boden bedeckte, zur Seite und entdeckte einen schmalen Spalt, der mit dem Auge kaum wahrzunehmen war. Albus legte etwas mehr vom Boden frei und jubilierte innerlich. Er hatte den Zugang zu dem geheimen Gang nach Hogwarts gefunden.

Leider half ihnen das zunächst nichts, denn der Mitarbeiter des _Honigtopfs_ saß nach wie vor gemütlich paffend mitten im Vorratskeller und Albus wollte es nicht riskieren, sich aus seinem Versteck herauszuschleichen und die anderen über seine Entdeckung zu informieren.

In diesem Moment hörte er eine flüsternde Stimme.

„Pssst. Nicht erschrecken!"

Albus zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und begann langsam aufzustehen.

„Ich bin's. Rose."

Und tatsächlich erschien Albus' Cousine plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts und deutete auf den Tarnumhang, den sie bei sich trug.

„Weißt du, wo Terrence sich versteckt hat?", fragte sie so leise, dass Albus sie kaum verstehen konnte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob stattdessen die Falltür, die er entdeckt hatte, ganz leicht an, um Rose zu zeigen, dass der Geheimgang gefunden war.

„Prima", flüsterte diese. „Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs Terrence finden und wir können durch die Falltür verschwinden."

Doch in diesem Augenblick ertönte aus Richtung des Ladens eine laute Stimme zu ihnen herunter.

„Jenkins! Wo bleiben Sie denn mit den Pfefferminz-Schneebällen? Sind Sie etwa wieder eingeschlafen?"

Offensichtlich war jemand ziemlich ungehalten und Albus vermutete, dass es sich dabei um den Besitzer des _Honigtopfs _handelte. Jenkins schreckte jedenfalls aus seinem Dämmerzustand auf und versuchte etwas unbeholfen seine Pfeife auszumachen.

„Ich komme sofort, Boss", erwiderte Jenkins kleinlaut und machte sich nun sehr hektisch auf die Suche nach der richtigen Kiste. „Sind nicht so leicht zu finden, diese Schneebälle."

Doch dieses Mal war er dann doch erfolgreich und balancierte schließlich mehrere silberblaue Schachteln, die wohl mit den leckeren Pfefferminzbällchen gefüllt waren, die Treppe hinauf. Kaum war Jenkins verschwunden, tauchte auch schon Terrence auf, der sich hinter der Weihnachtsdekoration des _Honigtopfes_, welche nun im Keller verstaut war, versteckt hatte.

Somit konnten die drei nun endlich den Geheimgang betreten und sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machen. Nachdem der Gang zunächst noch ein wenig weiter nach unten führte, ging es eine lange Strecke ziemlich eben weiter und der Weg folgte schon bald mehreren eng verschlungenen Windungen. Die drei marschierten schweigend hintereinander her und Albus war froh, dass sie in einer der vergangenen Stunden bei Professor Flitwick den Lumoszauber gelernt hatten, denn die erleuchteten Zauberstäbe waren ihre einzige Lichtquelle. Er fragte sich, wo im Schloss sie wohl herauskommen würden. Wahrscheinlich, so nahm er an, in einem der Verliese oder jedenfalls einem der unteren Stockwerke. Doch kurz nachdem Albus diese Überlegung angestellt hatte, begann der Gang steil anzusteigen und der feuchte Erdboden wurde steinern und glatter. So erwies sich das letzte Teilstück als ziemlich schwierig und anstrengend.

„Hier ist das Ende des Gangs", meinte Terrence schließlich keuchend.

Die drei standen vor einer Felswand und sahen sich ziemlich ratlos an. Mit Hilfe ihrer leuchtenden Zauberstäben suchten sie die Wand ab, doch sie konnten nichts finden. Keine Tür, kein Hebel oder sonst etwas, das ihnen weiterhalf.

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es kein Problem wäre ins Schloss zu gelangen, sobald wir erst einmal den Geheimgang gefunden hätten", sagte Albus mit aufkeimender Verzweiflung.

„Davon sind wir alle ausgegangen, statt vernünftig darüber nachzudenken. Ansonsten hätten wir diese Möglichkeit vorausgesehen." Rose setzte sich auf den steinernen Boden und rieb sich kurz die Augen. „Es muss hier eine Möglichkeit geben, einen Zugang zum Schloss zu öffnen."

Auch Albus setzte sich, während Terrence etwas unkoordiniert mit bloßen Händen die undurchdringbare Felswand abtastete.

„Nicht unbedingt", wandte Albus nach einer Weile ein. „Der Zugang könnte inzwischen verschlossen worden sein. Vielleicht hat Filch ihn entdeckt. Oder einer der Lehrer. Und die sehen es bestimmt nicht gerne, wenn wir Schüler eine Möglichkeit haben, uns unbemerkt aus Hogwarts hinaus zu schleichen."

„Du hast Recht", pflichtete Rose ihm bei. „Das wäre denkbar. Und selbst wenn der Geheimgang noch funktioniert, sind wir offensichtlich nicht in der Lage herauszufinden wie."

„Dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden", sagte Terrence mit entschlossener Stimme. „Wir müssen zurück in den _Honigtopf_ und mit den anderen Schülern zurück ins Schloss. Und ich fürchte wir haben dazu nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, werden wir vor einem verschlossenen Tor stehen und jede Menge Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

Leider sollte sich Terrences Befürchtung bewahrheiten. Durch den Tunnel kamen die drei auf dem Rückweg zwar sehr schnell voran, aber im Keller des _Honigtopfs_ stießen sie erneut auf einen Mitarbeiter des Süßwarenladens. Dieser bemerkte sie glücklicherweise nicht und arbeitete auch deutlich zügiger als Jenkins, dennoch kostete die Verzögerung Albus, Terrence und Rose wertvolle Zeit. Als sie am Treffpunkt, den Professor Sinistra und Madam Chang den älteren Schülern vorgegeben hatten, ankamen, waren sie eine gute Viertelstunde zu spät. Sie ließen jede Vorsicht außer Acht und rannten sichtbar und so schnell sie konnten in Richtung Schloss. Doch sie kamen unweigerlich zu spät und standen verzweifelt und erschöpft vor dem eisernen Tor, welches den Zugang zum Schulgelände von Hogwarts bildete.

„Mist, jetzt stecken wir in der Klemme", fluchte Terrence und rüttelte an dem Eingangstor, das sich aber natürlich nicht so einfach öffnen ließ. „Was können wir jetzt tun?"

„Ich fürchte, da gibt es wenig", erwiderte Albus niedergeschlagen. „Irgendwann werden sie uns vermissen und nach uns suchen. Und dann wird sicherlich auch jemand hier herauskommen und uns hinein lassen. Und wir werden eine Menge Ärger bekommen."

Die drei Ausreißer mussten jedoch bei Weiten nicht so lange warten, wie Albus befürchtet hatte, denn nur kurze Zeit später kam Neville mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Zweitklässlern, denen er vermutlich etwas über magische Pflanzen erläuterte, über das Schulgelände gelaufen. Albus verspürte ein wenig Erleichterung, denn immerhin mussten sie nicht Professor Bletchley oder Professor McGonagall bitten, ihnen das Tor zu öffnen.

Auch Rose gewann der Situation augenblicklich etwas Positives ab.

„Wir haben Glück, dass uns jetzt schon jemand begegnet", erklärte sie eilig. „Bisher vermisst uns sicher noch niemand und somit weiß Neville nicht, dass wir zu dritt sind. Das bedeutet, dass wir den Tarnumhang unbemerkt ins Schloss zurückbringen können, wenn einer von uns darunter schlüpft und heimlich mit den anderen das Schulgelände betritt."

„Und wer soll das machen?", fragte Terrence.

„Du", antwortete Albus ohne zu zögern. Und als Terrence widersprechen wollte, fuhr er fort. „Rose und mir wird nicht viel passieren, schon gar nicht wenn Neville die Bestrafung übernimmt. Und außerdem haben wir jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit zum Diskutieren."

Der wahre Grund, warum Albus Terrence die Strafe ersparen wollte und sie selbst bereitwillig auf sich nahm, war jedoch ein anderer. Er hatte noch immer ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Terrence den kleinen Erfolg beim Expelliarmuszauber nicht gegönnt hatte. Eigentlich wusste Albus, dass er Terrence die Wahrheit hätte sagen müssen, aber er fürchtete, dass dies einen Schatten auf ihre Freundschaft werfen würde und so konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen. Deswegen versuchte er nun auf andere Weise, seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen und sein Gewissen ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Terrence warf sich also widerwillig den Tarnumhang über und Albus und Rose traten direkt an das Tor zum Schulgelände und machten Neville auf sich aufmerksam. Als dieser sie herein lies und sie ihm erzählten, dass sie heimlich und ohne Erlaubnis nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren, um sich dort wie die älteren Schüler die Geschäfte und Läden anzuschauen, reagierte Neville zu Albus' Entsetzen ganz anders als er es erwartet hatte. Neville sprach kaum ein Wort und schickte Albus und Rose lediglich in den Gryffindorturm. Aber sein ganzes Verhalten machte deutlich, dass er ganz offensichtlich wirklich wütend war. Und das war für Albus fiel schlimmer als es eine harte Bestrafung gewesen wäre. Gesenkten Hauptes schlichen er und Rose ins Schloss hinein. In den letzten Tagen war wirklich alles schief gelaufen und Albus hatte sich in Hogwarts noch nie so niedergeschlagen und schlecht gefühlt wie an diesem Abend.


End file.
